Guests at the St Mangouste Hospital
by MichaD
Summary: Ce qui se passe lorsque Drago Malefoy se retrouve bloqué en quarantaine à Ste. Mangouste avec et à cause de Hermione Granger, et quelques autres patients malchanceux. Romance, Humour, un peu d'action ... Post-Bataille finale Tome 6
1. Chapter 1

**Note de pré-chapitre! **

Alors voila, première fic du genre Drago/Hermione, parce que c'est un couple assez ... improbable, et que j'aime les défis. Ceux qui s'attendent à ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au chapitre 3 peuvent se retirer, désolée ! En attendant, le premier chapitre n'est pas vraiment comme ceux qui vont suivre, c'est un peu le " pourquoi ils se retrouvent à l'hopital ". Il y aura moins de " batailles " dans le reste de l'histoire ( sauf si on considère les joutes verbales, dans ce cas, bien sur... ).

En attendant, soyez indulgents pour ma première, et laissez moi un avis si vous aimez ( ou une critique constructive? ) ça aide toujours ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site ( il était temps ! ), alors je vais à la découverte des petites merveilles HP, donc si vous, ô nouveaux lecteurs avisés, avez **des fics à me conseiller,** je suis preneuse ! Bonne lecture =)

* _Va se terrer en attendant les premiers avis _*

* * *

_" N'oubliez pas de surtout bien vous reposer, M. Malefoy. Ne faites ni mouvements brusques ni efforts trop importants, et surtout évitez les sorts complexes "_

Drago donna un coup de pied à la canette vide qui traînait devant lui. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et il détestait se sentir faible. Et forcemment, s'étaient les deux élements qui dominaient sa vie depuis plus de deux semaines. Il avait detesté ces quinze dernier jours. Heureusement, la délivrance était arrivée ce matin là, _enfin_, il avait pu quitter l'hôpital pour sorcier Ste. Mangouste. Fini l'enfermement dans les chambres stérilisées à l'odeur d'alcool, fini les murs trop blancs, les blouses trop grises à l'odeur de la naphtaline. Il était là, marchant sans but sur le chemin de traverse et profitant de chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait le plus profondement possible comme si elle lui permettait de revivre. En réalité, il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé le chemin de Traverse, toujours trop bondé et aux odeurs des plus approximatives dans les jours de fortes chaleurs comme celui-ci, mais après quinze jours à Ste. Mangouste, même un Malefoy devait revoir ses préférences à la baisse. Une rue grouillante de populasse qui ne le laissait même pas passer en priorité malgré leur rang inferieur, des explosions intempestives aux milieux de la rues, des miséreux qui se faisaient ejectés par des magasins aussi petits que remplis, et des créatures magiques tenues en laisse ( ou pas ) qui traversaient tranquillement la rue comme s'ils étaient aussi humains que les autres : voila ce qui, il devait l'admettre, faisait de sa journée, une belle journée.

Bien sur, le chemin de Traverse avait connu un grand changement depuis l'époque où il venait acheter tranquillement ses affaires scolaires. Les sorciers pressés qui le traversaient étaient marqués, parfois abattus, mais, étrangement, toujours soulagés. Et pour cause, pensa Drago dans un grognement, deux semaines plus tôt un événement mille fois rêvé, espéré ou craint avait eu lieu : la chute de Lord Voldemort, de la main même de Harry Potter, l'élu.

Drago donna un nouveau coup de pied à la canette qu'il avait déjà martirisé plus tôt. "_L'élu_", vraiment ! Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire? Potter n'avait eu qu'un coup de chance, rien de plus ! Drago avait été présent ce jour là, il l'avait _vu_! Il avait vu le combat entre Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Tenèbres. Bien sur, on ne pouvait pas enlever à Potter qu'il s'était bien défendu, mais le coup final avait été un gros coup de bol que Merlin n'aurait pas pu lui donner à lui, avec sa malchance de damné. Et la manière dont on voyait le Pote Potter comme si il était un héro, une légende vivante l'énervait au plus haut point. Par Merlin et Salazard, Drago aussi s'était battu, Drago aussi avait frappé, tué, et s'était fait torturer, la seule différence c'est que personne ne l'acclamait, lui ! ... et qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec les mêmes adversaires. Il shoota une dernière fois dans la canette, énervé, l'envoyant cogner le pied d'une femme qui passait.

- Non mais ça ne vas pas, vous? S'exclama t-elle en s'énervant.

Drago haussa les épaules et les sourcils, bien sur que non, il ne s'excuserai pas auprès de cette vulgaire passante, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire de toutes les manières. Suivant des yeux la femme qui continuait de faire de grands signes énervés en marchant, le regard de Drago se bloqua sur une personne qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Granger.

Et effectivement, c'était bien Hermione qui se promenait elle aussi sur l'avenue principale. Elle agissait d'ailleurs plutôt bizarrement, ce qui attira l'attention du blond : marchant les yeux fermés, la tête vers le haut, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle goûtait au soleil qui la touchait, ses bras étaient même légèrement écartés. Drago fronça les sourcils, pauvre fille, pensa t-il, encore une qui ne se remettra pas de la guerre avec toute sa cervelle!

Un flash de souvenir passa devant ses yeux, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la Miss-je-sais-tout elle avait semblé moins paisible. Drago arrivait en urgence à l'hopital, soutenu par deux hommes salis et aux traits tirés. Il était en sang et son épaule... son épaule le faisait mourir à elle seule. Deux infirmières l'avaient immédiatement pris en charge en le transportant par lévitation sur un brancard jusqu'à une chambre et c'est en y allant qu'il l'avait vu, là. Granger s'appuyant sur des béquilles, un large pansement au cou. Elle l'avait regardé passer avec un étonnement non dissimulé... Elle ne devait pas s'attendre du tout à voir Malefoy par là quand elle guettait l'arrivé de têtes qu'elle connaissait : c'était le jour de la bataille, et Drago arrivait quelques minutes seulement après la victoire d'Harry, à laquelle elle aussi avait assisté avant de transplaner sous ordre de médicomages.

Drago avait rapidement apprit qu'elle aussi était une ' blessée de guerre', et qu'elle serait hospitalisée sept à huit jours. Il l'avait énormément envié à ce moment précis.

Ressorti de ses pensées, il se rendit compte avec plaisir que la Granger s'apretait à rentrer dans un groupe de six ou sept personnes, qui en lignes droite ne laissaient personnes passer entre eux. Drago regarda plus attentivement l'une de ces personnes, avant de totalement perdre son sourire. Impossible. L'observation des cinq autres têtes le fit blanchir et une impression de nausée mélangée à de l'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac. Et Granger qui fonçait les yeux fermés vers eux, qu'elle idiote cette fille ! Si elle voyait ce qu'elle faisait, elle les reconnaitrait ! Et Merlin si eux la reperait... elle, l'héroine de la Chute !

Décidant d'agir, Drago fila le plus vite possible malgré son corps affaiblit ( qu'il maudissait interieurement ). Saisissant Hermione dans un grand signe amical par les épaules, il la traîna dans la première ruelle perpendiculaire en criant un ' Maggie ! ' ravi.

Hermione fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par un choc innatendu qui l'entraîna sans savoir ni comment ni où.

- Maggie? Répéta t-elle, sans comprendre. MALEFOY? Répéta t-elle en visualisant son kidnappeur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es fou?

Puis, elle dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse folle et la pointa vers lui :

- Je sais me défendre, je te préviens, t'auras pas la tâche facile ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, idiote ! Retourne au QG de l'ordre, et appelle de toute urgence Severus.

- Idiote?! Mais ca ne va pas ? Le QG... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Rogue, demanda t-elle suspicieuse en levant la baguette sous le nez du blond.

Drago leva les yeux exaspéré, c'était une perte de temps de parler avec cette gryffondor. C'était une perte de temps que de parler à tous les Gryffondors, songea t-il une seconde avant de se reprendre.

- Tu peux transplanner?

Hermione rougit en baissant les yeux :

- Je suis trop fatiguée, je n'ai pas assez récupéré...

Drago se retourna sans attendre la fin de la réponse et prit une canette par terre ( il remarqua d'ailleurs que c'était celle qu'il avait maltraitée plus tôt ), un sortilège plus tard, ce vulgaire déchet s'était transformé.

- Prend ça, c'est un portoloin qui te conduit directement chez Potter, tu appelles Severus, tu lui dis qu'un groupe de mangemorts est ici, et qu'ils vont surement attaquer, ordonna t-il avec empressement, déjà prêt à retourner traquer les mangemorts qu'il avait repérés.

- QUOI? Des mangemorts? Vite, il faut y aller ! S'écria immédiatement Hermione en voulant les retrouver sans attendre.

- Et c'est ça qui est censé être la plus intelligente de Poudlard? Tu n'es même pas capable de transplanner, je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, qu'est ce que tu ... Oh, et puis mince alors !

Il saisit brutalement la fille par le bras et serra la canette, la sensation d'être tirée par le nombril auquel il était habitué le happa dans la seconde, et déjà il se retrouvait dans un décor totalement diffèrent et particulierement honni de sa part.

- AIE ! Mais lâche moi! LACHE MOI MALEFOY ! S'écria Hermione en arrivant avec lui dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien.

Drago la lâcha sans attendre, elle tomba d'ailleurs sur le sol du hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd sans qu'il ne lui lance un regard pour sa peine. Tout le monde avait eut le temps de reconnaitre la voix de Hermione quand un Drago Malefoy pressé débarqua dans la cuisine.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, s'écria Harry en bondissant de sa chaise, la baguette déjà dégainée et le regard allumé par la haine. Ron accourant quant - lui dans le hall, ce qui donnait une impression étrange de ralentit vu qu'il était en béquille. Il était tout de même revenu en soutenant Hermione avant que Drago n'ait pu quitter la pièce à la recherche de Severus.

Le blond ne fit attention ni à la baguette levée vers lui de Potter, ni à celle de Weasmoche, il n'y avait plus que Mrs. Weasley qui avait laché la casserole qu'elle tenait mais qui ne lui était d'aucun intérêt. Il sortit de la pièce pour aller au salon, mais Harry l'avait déjà rattrapé et retourné.

- Bordel lâche moi, Potter!

- Tu vas d'abord me dire ce que tu as fait à Hermione, et qu'est ce que t'es venu faire là! Mission d'éclaireur pour tes amis les mangemorts peut-être?

Excédé, Drago retira violement le bras de Harry en le poussant, celui-ci répliqua immédiatement, en donna un coup précis de sa baguette directement dans l'épaule droite de son adversaire.

Drago recula en criant, mortifié en sentant la douleur affluer à toute vitesse vers un point encore beaucoup trop sensible. Harry avait parfaitement bien visé sur la blessure profonde que le blond s'était faite deux semaines plus tôt sous ses yeux. Il empoigna son épaule qui le lançait atrocement au moment où Severus, Remus, une femme et un autre hommes apparurent dans le hall.

Severus le premier constata l'état de Drago, la guérison de sa blessure avait été longue et encore incomplète, il remarqua imédiatement le sourire satisfait de Potter et lui lança un regard noir :

- Espèce d'idiot, qu'est ce qui t'a prit?

- Il a agressé Hermione et m'a cherché ! Répondit Harry comme si cela était naturel. Et qu'est ce qu'on s'en moque, de cet apprenti mangemort.

Tous ceux qui étaient à ce moment là dans la maison entouraient Drago, Harry et Severus. Tous virent aussi le regard noir que Drago lança à Harry en ne prenant pas en compte sa dernière remarque. Il était tellement mal, la douleur ravivée le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de force en lui, déjà il avait l'impression que ses yeux voyaient flous. Severus, sachant que le jeune Malefoy ne serait pas venu dans cette maison qu'il détestait sans bonnes raisons s'inquiéta immédiatement, et pour garder Drago éveillé il le fit s'asseoir à la cuisine. Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour un ennemi, mais la nouvelle retentit.

- Des mangemorts au chemin de Traverse. Un petit groupe à la rue principale, il y a dix minutes.

- En tenues? Interrogea brièvement Rogue.

- Non.

- Dangereux?

- Ils préparent quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé.

Remus était déjà prêt à partir, les deux personnes avec qui discutaient apparement Rogue plus tôt aussi. Ce dernier se redressa, ses ordres claquèrent comme un fouet dans le silence pesant.

- Les jeunes ne bougent pas d'ici, ils ne sont pas capable de tenir leur baguette correctement. Levis, vous prévenez les autres, on y va.

Tous transplannèrent sauf Severus retenu par la main d'un Drago Malefoy transpirant à grosse goutte qui ne lâchait pas son épaule.

- Je viens, dit-il.

- Ne sois pas ridicule! Répliqua Severus qui perdait patience.

- Mais ELLE est là aussi ! Répliqua Drago en se levant brusquement, retenant une grimace.

Rogue prit la main du blond qui protégeait son épaule et l'observa, elle était à présent ensanglantée.

- Molly appelez Alfred, dites lui que c'est urgent, Drago, tu vas perdre connaissance dans moins de deux minutes, ne te suicide pas pour elle!

Sur ce, il disparut. Drago, qui se tenait à moitié sur Severus s'écroula à terre, et tomba en plein sur son épaule blessée, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il n'avait même pas la force de se redressé, seulement de se tourner sur l'autre épaule. Hermione accourut vers lui, Ron et Harry eurent eux même un mouvement d'approche, Mrs. Weasley, elle s'occupait de prévenir Alfred, un médicomage qui s'était déjà déplacé pour eux par leur système ' danger urgent '. En moins de deux minutes, Alfred était là avec sa trousse, tandis que Drago, transpirant intensément était en état de frustration extrème : il était au bord de l'évanouissement alors qu'ELLE était à portée de main, il enrageait ! Tout cela à cause de cet imbécile de Potter!

Drago fut rapidement déshabillé, sa blessure saignait activement, le moindre choc pouvait la rouvrir, il avait été prévenu le matin même ! Alfred réussit cependant à gérer à peu près le problème, et lui fit un bandage tout en disant :

- Vous allez devoir aller à l'hôpital, vous avez une blessure très sérieuse ils vous garderont certainement en observation quelques jours.

- J'en suis sortit aujourd'hui, ce n'est certainement pas pour y retourner! S'écria Drago avec mépris en se levant avec l'aide de la table.

- Drago, sois raisonnable, commença Molly, presque douce, en s'approchant.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de rester debout, ni de pratiquer la magie, expliqua Alfred en essayant faire se rallonger son patient pour qu'il puisse le transférer avec lui directement sur un lit de Ste Mangouste.

Drago récupéra sa baguette qui traînait à quelques mètres et la fit tourner en l'air, produisant des étincelles vertes et argents.

- Vous voyez que je peux encore utiliser ma magie! Et puis, je ne vais pas passer à côté d'une si belle occasion à cause de la stupidité de Potter.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au hall où tous le suivirent, Molly et le médicomage tentant en vain de le calmer, Hermione, Ron et Harry le regardant faire sans parler. Une fois arrivé au plein centre, à l'endroit même où était dessiné un grand centre sur le parquet, il déclara :

- Potter, ne t'inquiète pas : ce coup d'imbécile, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

Sur quoi, il disparut.

Hermione arriva au cœur de la bataille, elle n'arrivait certes plus à transplanner sans risque, mais les portoloins n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Ron marchait en béquille, il avait donc été forcé de rester au QG, Harry lui avait perdu sa magie par un sort de Voldemort, il la récupérerai sans doute, après de longs efforts et de la rééducation qu'un medicomage spécialisé s'occuperait de lui faire faire, mais en attendant il était incapable de survivre dans une bataille magique;

La jeune Granger n'avait pas réussit à rester là les bras croisés, elle avait réussit à fuir - sous les regards frustrés de ses deux meilleurs amis - la vigilance de Mrs. Weasley, et la voila à présent en pleine bataille. La scène sous ses yeux la mortifia une seconde. Si semblable à ce qu'avait été la guerre, ce qu'elle avait espéré être derrière elle. Très vite elle repéra Remus, qui contre-attaquait avec puissance contre une femme qu'Hermione reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était étrange comme après avoir vécu une guerre, de violents affrontements et plus qu'une bataille on finissait par reconnaitre nos alliés juste à leur technique de combattre. Rémus était de ceux qui réussissait à allier une véritable violence à de la subtilité et de la finesse dans une sorte de chorégraphie presque envoutante. Les mangemorts, qui ne portaient pas leur caractéristiques tenues noires à capuches auraient pu se fondre dans la masse d'auror si elle ne s'était pas déja battu avec la plupart de ces derniers. Elle trouva aussi Drago qui virevolta vers un membre connu de l'ordre, et lui envoya un stupefix dans le dos. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une poussée de haine lui traversa l'abdomen. Quelle lâcheté ! La voila là preuve formelle qu'il était dans le camp des mangemorts! Hermione courut vers lui pour pouvoir l'affronter, il ne la vit que quand elle fut juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger! S'écria t-il, une lueur d'incopréhension passant dans ses yeux avant de se proteger d'un sort de provenance inconnue.

- La même chose que toi, mais dans l'autre camp! Allez, bats toi contre moi ! Répliqua Hermione en se mettant en place.

Drago la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, avant de la pousser violemment sur le côté, Hermione s'abattit contre un mur, le souffle coupé. Merlin, elle avait eu raison! Harry, Ron, ils avaient tous raison! Drago était bel et bien un ennemi! Elle qui n'avait jamais réussit à être aussi catégorique que ses meilleurs amis ! Elle se releva tant bien que mal prête à affronter ce Malefoy qu'elle n'avait jusque là que très mal jugé, mais il était occupé avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'un mouvement de la baguette, elle le libera de l'emprise du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci la regarda bizarrement, juste assez de temps pour que l'homme libéré ne riposte par un Doloris qui atteint sa cible en plein torse. Hermione recula, elle vit l'ancien serpentard s'affaler au sol et hurler toute sa douleur. Comme à chaque fois, le dégout et l'effroi lui saisirent les entrailles pour les tordre avec sadisme. Ce sort lui rappelait trop de souffrance. Il lui rappelait Ginny à présent dans le coma à cause de Doloris. Ce n'était pas un sort à employer par un membre de l'ordre, leur but n'était pas de faire souffrir mais de neutraliser ! On le leur avait répété tant de fois, comment cet homme pouvait-il l'avoir oublié?!

Soudain, elle fut prise de panique, elle écarquilla les yeux en commençant à comprendre. Tonks venait d'arriver en un saut, comme la lionne qu'elle incarnait sur un champ de combat, elle protégea sans une hésitation Drago en éjectant son adversaire à plusieurs mètres... C'était donc vraiment... un mangemort? Qu'avait-elle donc fait, par Merlin !? Assaillit sur le côté, Tonks repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Hermione se précipita vers un Malefoy toujours a terre pour le glisser avec elle hors de "front". Il avait les yeux toujours fermés, son pull était devenu foncé et légèrement mouillé au niveau de l'épaule, et elle paniqua. Hermione l'appela, par son nom, en l'agitant par son t-shirt. Qu'avait-elle fait bon sang?! Lui qui dominait son adversaire, elle avait protégé l'ennemie! L'état de Drago était de sa faute ! L'avait-elle tué? Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle soupira de soulagement en essayant de le tirer un peu plus sur le côté. Les citoyens avaient déserté la rue sous ordre des aurors sur places, les ' bons ' avaient reprit le dessus rapidement sur le petit groupe de mangemorts qui avaient été prit par surprise au moment où ils allaient eux mêmes attaquer. Les sorts anti-transplannages appliqués sur la place par un membre de l'ordre les empêchait de s'échapper, ils étaient perdus !

Drago fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, mais il n'avait ni la force de parler, ni de bouger, cependant son regard inquiet et insistant intrigua la jeune femme qui tourna la tête. Une femme au sourire méchant les regardait en s'approchant. La mangemort qu'elle était immobilisa Hermione sans même lui prêter une seconde d'attention, puis elle s'accroupie près de Drago qui la regardait impuissant en fronçant les sourcils dans un sentiment de rage frustrée.

- Salut Dray ! Fit-elle si doucement qu'Hermione eu l'impression d'une scène intime. Alors, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Rajouta t-elle en caressant doucement la joue du jeune Malefoy.

Drago la regarda avec tout le mépris que ses yeux gris assombris par la haine, la violence et la frustration pouvaient porter. Il dégagea la caresse en agitant la tête.

- C'est toi qui nous a repéré je suppose? Je me disais bien qu'il m'avait semblé t'avoir vu... Endoloris.

Hermione vit le corps de Malefoy se relever du sol dans une cambrure inhumaine, elle vit ses yeux se révulser. Une envie de vomir la saisit violemment, la douleur de Drago était palpable. Elle croyait devenir folle, comme si elle se retrouvait tout aussi impuissante que devant l'atrocité qui avait eu lieu contre sa meilleure amie. Dans ses cris elle entendait ceux de Ginny qui hurlait en la suppliant du regard alors qu'elle était retenue attachée. Dans les spasmes convulsifs du blond elle revoyait la rousse se tordant sous l'intensité d'un troisième Doloris. Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux s'étaient fermés, pour ne plus se réouvrir.

Soudain, Hermione sentit son corps se délivrer de ses liens, et elle vit qu'au loin c'était Steven, un membre de l'ordre, qui lui avait rendu ce service avant de retourner à la bataille. Hermione, dont la baguette était tombée sur le sol ne trouva d'autre solution pour aider Malefoy que de se jeter sur la femme pour la faire tomber mais la mangemort parvint facilement à se remettre sur pied tandis que l'ex-Gryffondor cherchait sa baguette. En moins de deux minutes Hermione fut expulsée contre un mur, le souffle coupé, elle reçut les dents serrés un Doloris puissant qui la transporta au bord de l'inconscience. Elle remarqua à peine que la douleur refluait, que la femme partait en courant sans lancer un regard en arrière. Dans un effort qu'elle sentait vain, Hermione essaya de se relever pour vérifier que Drago n'était pas mort. Par sa faute. Elle réussit à avancer d'un pas, avant de s'écrouler au sol à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila voila, chapitre 2 ( et le 3 ne va pas tarder, parce que je veux installer assez vite la situation, et que je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine ! ).

Donc l'explication dans les deux chapitres à venir, mais en attendant : Merci à LarienArcamenel et à Loufoca-granger, j'avoue que j'appréhendais le fait de ne pas du tout être lue, donc vos petits messages m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite ne vous decevra pas trop. Personnellement, je préfère les chapitres qui arrive un peu plus tard, je n'aime jamais vraiment les " premiers chapitres " d'un autre côté!

Bon, jeunes gens, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, je suis en période de Concours Blanc, ce qui signifie que je suis censée être en train de bosser H24 pour ne pas couler ! Laissez moi un petit mot si ça vous plaît :)

* * *

Drago ouvrit difficilement un oeil, puis l'autre. Son épaule le lança brutalement pour le ramener à la réalité, lui arrachant un grognement qui lui brula la gorge, et une grimace qui jura sur son visage d'ange. Un terrible mal de crâne se combina à un reveil étrange de douleur dans chacun des muscles de son corps pour finir de l'accueillir convenablement dans le monde de la conscience. Super. Son réveil brutal lui apporta aussi un flot d'information qui firent gonfler un mauvais sentiment dans sa poitrine. La bataille, Granger qui sauve un mangemort, l'endoloris répété ... par ELLE. Drago serra les dents en donnant un coup sur son lit, comment avait-il pu manquer une occasion pareille de regler ses comptes? A cause d'une saleté de gryffondor qui l'avait mis en très mauvaise posture, croyant certainement que c'était lui l'ennemie. Quelle idiote bon sang!

Et puis soudain, il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Non. Noonn... Impossible. Une pièce blanche à l'originalité brillant par son absence. Une odeur d'alcool qui ne pouvait même pas le saouler. Un lit inconfortable... L'HOPITAL !

Drago jura grossièrement en se redressant et balaya dans un coup de rage tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet, deux fioles contre ses douleurs, une potion endormante. Il débrancha ensuite d'un geste expert mais pressé deux aiguilles qui lui rentraient dans le bras, attachées à une poche de sang se renouvelant magiquement toutes les demie-heures, puis se mit en quête de ses vêtements, en vain.

- Mr... Mr. Malefoy, qu'est ce que vous faites! S'exclama une infirmière en arrivant avec des dossiers dans les mains, alertée par le bruit depuis le couloir.

- Où sont mes affaires? Lança Drago sans ménagements.

- Un visiteur les a récupéré pour vous, elles étaient en mauvais état, il a dit qu'il en ramènerai d'autre. En attendant Mr. Malefoy, il faut vous rallonger, vous êtes en très mauvais état, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et avez reçut des chocs impor...

- MERCI, Je suis au courant! Coupa le blond avec froideur. Je ne compte pas rester ici une minute de puis, deux semaines m'ont amplement suffit!

- Mr. Malefoy enfin, soyez raisonnable, vous risquez vraiment d'aller mal si vous ne recevez pas les soins appropr...

- Je sais encore ce qui est bon pour moi, et qui êtes vous, pour me donner des ordres, hors de mon chemin ! S'emporta Drago en la poussant de la porte.

Il était peut-être en chemise d'hopital, mais il connaissait suffisemment bien l'hôpital pour savoir qu'à chaque étage il y avait une air de transplannage qui pourrait le conduir tout simplement chez lui. Sa baguette en main, il sortit de sa chambre essayant d'occulter le fait qu'un vertige le faisait légerement tituber, et en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule.

La porte voisine à sa chambre s'ouvrit, et en y lançant un coup d'oeil il repéra Granger allongée sur un lit, Ron près d'elle et Harry qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui lança un regard noir mais décida de ne pas s'attarder : il n'était pas à son avantage dans cette tenue hideuse, et c'était une question de standing. Et puis à tous les coups, si il perdait trop de temps il allait se retrouver face à ..

- Drago que fais-tu en chemise d'hôpital dans les couloirs, et avec ta baguette? Appela une voix particulierment sèche. Le temps qu'il detourne le regard de Potter, un homme en longue cape noire lui barrait le passage.

- Je m'en vais d'ici, il est hors de question que je reste ici encore des jours ! S'écria le jeune homme en sachant déjà que la présence de Rogue voulait dire qu'il n'irait nul part.

Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait dire ' dans ta chambre, il faut qu'on discute ', et ils passèrent tous deux devant l'infirmière délaissée plus tôt qui, un rien outrée, attendait de pied ferme excuses de la part de Rogue pour le comportement de Drago. A la place, il lança de son fameux ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

- Allez chercher une potion anti-douleur, et ne tardez pas.

La femme, qui connaissait bien la réputation de Rogue s'en alla sans rien dire à la recherche de la potion ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer des regards noirs à tout va. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de son niveau d'amateur face aux deux plus grands lanceurs-de-regard-méprisants de Grande Bretagne.

- Bon, Drago...

- JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER ICI !

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton si tu veux que je t'écoute, Claqua Rogue en lançant un regard noir. Il fallait réfléchir avant de te lancer dans un combat alors que tu arrivais à peine à te tenir sur tes jambes. Je t'avais prévenu.

- J'étais très bien, c'est Potter qui...

- C'est Potter qui m'a enfoncé sa baguette dans l'épaule, cet idiot, il verra ce que je lui ferai... Se défendit Drago.

Hermione, Ron et Harry restaient silencieux, ils assistaient en direct à la discussion entre Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy, qu'ils entendaient comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce, grâce à un conduit d'aération qui débouchait d'une chambre à l'autre et à la structure des murs très fins de l'hôpital.

- Tu ne feras rien à Potter..., Répondit Severus dans un soupir blasé, comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de contenir les ardeurs violentes de son protégé de Serpentard.

- Quoi, tu le protèges?

- Il n'a pas de pouvoirs, tu ne te rabaisseras pas à cette lâcheté. Je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé inconscient à terre, alors que ces mangemorts n'étaient que les plus faibles et que tu es sencé être l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous?! S'exclama Rogue avec une once de dégout.

Hermione baissa la tête et se sentit rougir, elle avait incroyablement honte: elle se savait bien être la cause de tout.

- C'est l'autre idiote! Granger, elle est venue m'affronter au milieu du combat, quelle imbécile! S'écria Drago avec violence et haine, en donnant apparemment un coup de pied dans le mur. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, à cette je-sais-tout, je lui ai fait évité un sort vert, et elle, comment elle me remercie? En sauvant mon adversaire, pour qu'il puisse me lancer l'endoloris! A cause d'elle j'ai pas pu ...

Les trois gryffondors de la chambre adjacente entendirent un cri de frustration et un deuxième coups contre une table apparemment.

- Meredith? Demanda Rogue.

Drago avait apparemment acquiescé, car Severus poussait déjà un soupir bruyant. De toute évidence, le maître des potions devait être proche du conduit, puisqu'ils l'entendaient particulierement bien.

- QUELLE IDIOTE CETTE GRANGER! Hurla Drago en ruant sa table de coup de pied. Elle se brisa apparemment, d'après les bruits que distinguaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ron était en train de s'énerver doucement, il ne supportait plus les insultes envers ses meilleurs amis, qui eux apparemment ne réagissaient pas.

- Calme toi, Drago ! Tu es en train de rouvrir tes blessures bêtement. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu dois rester ici quelques temps encore.

- JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS CET HOPITAL !

- JE SAIS ! Cria Rogue pour couvrir la voix de son protégé. Je sais comme tu es frustré parce qu'à cause de deux imbéciles tu te retrouves enfermé à nouveau, je sais que tu préférerais sortir t'entraîner et aller à sa recherche, je sais que tu ne supportes plus de passer devant la chambre de ta mère, je sais que t'aurais bien envie de démolir ceux qui sont à côtés mais maintenant, tu vas te CALMER, pour éviter de MOURIR à cause d'une hémorragie interne! Maintenant, tu te rallonges sur ton lit et tu attends les infirmières.

Les dernières paroles de Rogue avait été dîtes sur ce ton qu'il employait souvent dans ses cachots à Poudlard pour qu'on lui obéisse sans parler, et en effet, Drago ne dit plus rien. A côté, Harry et Ron se retournaient vers une Hermione au bord des larmes. Les chocs répétés qu'elle avait reçut, et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait face aux états de Ginny ( elle n'y était pour rien pourtant ) et de Drago, la rendait extrêmement fragile. Elle venait à peine de réaliser que quand Drago l'avait poussée contre un mur, c'était pour qu'elle évite un sort vert... un sort de la mort ! Elle lui devait la vie, et à cause d'elle, il avait reçut le pire sortilège de torture qui existe, d'une femme qu'il recherchait apparemment depuis un certain temps, et il se retrouvait à l'hôpital le jour même où il l'avait quitté! Les nerfs de l'ancienne Gryffondor avaient pris un sacré coup. Et puis la scène de torture du blond lui avait tellement rappelé la torture qu'avait infligé Lestrange à Ginny, qu'elle avait cru revivre la scène, et en devenir folle.

Résultat...? Elle pleurait. Ses genoux remontés contre elle, elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand les sanglots étaient remontés à sa gorge, elle n'avait pas eu la force de les retenir. Depuis le début des ' choses sérieuses ', un mois au paravant, malgré les tortures de ses amis, et la morts de certains de leur proches à l'ordre, Hermione était resté dans une sorte de transe qui la plongeait dans un cocon cotonneux et anesthesiait ses nerfs pour que son cerveau reste efficace. Mais ces nouveaux chocs, cette nouvelle bataille alors qu'elle croyait avoir laissé ces atrocités derrière elle l'avait totalement bouleversée, et là, elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. La main de Ron dans la sienne et la main compatissante d'Harry sur son épaule ne la réconfortaient pas, loin de là elle se sentait d'autant plus mal de craquer devant eux, des héros de la guerre qui avaient réussit à braver les défis sans en pâtir autant qu'elle.

Elle voulait juste qu'ils partent, c'est pourquoi elle finit par dire simplement :

- Je suis désolé mais... je suis un peu fatiguée...

Harry et Ron comprirent immédiatement, Ron lui déposa même un baiser sur le front, puis ils s'en allèrent. Hermione se retourna dans son lit, elle n'avait pas tout à fait mentit, elle était vraiment fatiguée, par les sorts, par ses émotions... elle s'endormit rapidement.

Severus Rogue était sortit depuis près d'une demie-heure, et Drago n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il se sentait emprisonné, il en voulait tellement à Potter et Granger, ces deux idiots de Gryffondors qui ne comprennent décidément rien à rien ! A cause d'eux non seulement il avait manqué sa chance de régler ses comptes avec Meredith et en plus il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital... encore. Il jura interieurement. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de dormir... mais n'y arriva pas.

- VITE, DEGAGEZ LE COULOIR ! S'exclama soudainement une voix à l'exterieur.

Saisissant une chance d'avoir un peu d'action, il se précipita hors de sa chambre. Sur un brancard transporté à toute vitesse, une femme en sueur criait et pleurait à n'en plus finir. Drago n'arrivait pas à voir la source de sa douleur, une blessure? Oui mais où? Trois infirmières couraient, la transportant vers une chambre vide, elles passèrent juste sous le nez de Drago... et d'Hermione, qui avait été réveillée par le bruit et qui était sortie par curiosité pour voir ce qui se passait.

Chacun à sa porte, leur regards se croisèrent, le blond dû se retenir de ne pas crier tout ce qu'il avait contre elle, mais son regard le disait tout aussi bien, il lui ferai comprendre ses erreurs quand les deux seraient sortit de là, pour pouvoir avoir un duel ou une dispute digne de ce nom, et rien de lâche. Hermione se recroquevilla, elle n'avait pas la force de recevoir ce genre de regard avec toute la culpabilité qui l'assiégeait. L'action avait disparu à l'angle du couloir, le jeune Malefoy n'avait plus rien à faire, il rentra dans sa chambre, sans savoir que c'était cette fois à cause de cette même chambre qu'il allait s'énerver...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 chers lecteurs ( cher lecteur ? :s ) !

J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je le postais limite en même temps que le 2, je rajoute comme raison que le 2 était vraiment court! :)

En attendant, comme j'ai rien à ajouter, je retourne à mes révisions, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil d'Hermione n'en était pas vraiment un, elle n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir ce soir là. Elle repensait, comme depuis plusieurs jours à sa meilleure amie, sa confidente : Ginny. Des images l'assiégeaient contre son grès, avec force. Des images de tortures. Quand elle arrivait à sombrer dans le royaume des rêves, elle revivait instantanement la scène qui avait eu lieu près de deux semaines plus tôt. Quand elle était sur la falaise sur lequel avait eu lieu le combat le plus important de toute l'histoire sorcière.

Elle se revoyait immobilisée par une mangemorte qu'elle ne connaissait pas, suspendue dans le vide par un sort de lévitation. La mangemorte la tenait là et la faisait descendre de quelques mètres dès que Ron ou Tonks, les deux seuls alliés qui avaient alors la capacité de bouger et qui étaient présents, faisaient le moindre mouvement vers Ginny ou elle même. Entre les deux membres de l'ordre et elle - suspendue en l'air - il y avait Ginny et ce mangemort qui avait réussit à infiltrer l'ordre durant près d'un mois. Il avait immédiatement attaquée la plus jeune des Weasley parce que c'était elle qui avait découvert la vrai identité de ce mangemort, et qui l'avait dénoncé. Elle avait faillit causer sa perte, heureusement, il avait pû s'échapper à temps pour rejoindre son maître. Celui-ci l'avait puni sévérement, et c'était pour tous ces problèmes causés par elle, que le mangemort en question la tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Elle était désarmée, au sol, le visage ensanglantée elle regardait Vince - puisque tel était son prénom - dans les yeux, sans rien perdre de son regard pleins de défit. Soudainement, Vince avait lâché le mot interdit : ' Endoloris '. Ginny s'était tordue de douleur en hurlant à la mort sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie, de son frère et de Tonks. Ron avait voulu se précipiter vers elle, mais la mangemorte qui tenait Hermione dans les airs l'avait lâché de deux mètres ( la faisant hurler en panique ). Ginny avait ainsi reçut trois Doloris, espacés par des coups dans le ventre donné par l'homme pleins de ressentiments. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers sorts qu'avaient reçut Ginny, elle avait en fait reçut moins d'une heure plus tôt deux autres Doloris : un quand elle avait sauté pour protéger Harry, pour lequel elle se serait sans doute sacrifiée, et l'autre qui avait ouver un duel contre Crabbe, qui l'avait attaquée lâchement de dos.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses visions d'horreurs. La réalité avait été assez terrible, pourquoi apparaissait-elle aussi en rêves? Elle commençait à redouter la nuit, le sommeil. Il était donc sept heures du matin, et Hermione se trouvait assise au bureau qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, penchée sur une lettre de Remus. Elle avait en effet dû faire un choix parmis les visiteurs qui auraient le droit de venir la voir, deux personnes au maximum, et une fois par jour pas plus : il lui fallait un temps de repos maximal, et le moins de préoccupations possible, disaient les médicomages. Toujours était-il qu'elle était donc devant une lettre de Remus, qui lui assurait que Tonks et Fred - deux des grands blessés de son entourage - allaient de mieux en mieux. Encore une fois, les lettres qu'elle recevait ne lui disaient rien sur Ginny, et cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration de son état. Si seulement elle pouvait aller lui rendre visite! Elles étaient dans le même hôpital, et pourtant on avait interdit formellement à Hermione de se déplacer autant. La jeune femme se souvint d'ailleurs de la discussion ...

- Comment ça ' autant '? Mon amie est deux étages plus bas, en quoi cela vous tuerait de me laisser descendre la voir ! S'était écriée Hermione, réellement à bout de nerf.

- Cela ne me ferait rien, mais aurait probablement la faculté de VOUS affaiblir considérablement. Vos blessures prennent beaucoup de temps à cicatriser à cause des nombreux chocs importants. Non seulement le moindre effort physique vous est fortement déconseillé, mais en plus une préoccupation d'ordre morale ou émotionnelle ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Hermione avait voulu répliquer à la vielle infirmière stricte, mais Harry lui avait posé une main sur le bras, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

- Miss. Granger? Appela doucement une infirmière en ouvrant doucement la porte. Vous êtes déjà réveillée?

Hermione regarda la jeune femme très sérieusement, cet accoutrement qu'elle arborait n'avait rien d'habituel. Pourquoi portait-elle de telles protections? Des paires de gants qui montaient bien au dessus de ses manches, comme pour proteger hermetiquement ses mains, des chaussures d'infirmières recouvertes d'un plastiques, une tenue bleue étrange qui recouvrait entierement ses habits et se fermait jusqu'à son cou, et pour finir par le meilleur : un espèce de casque de verre recouvrant toute sa tête, comme un espèce de bocal qui moulait son visage, et par lequel elle devait respirer magiquement, car il n'y avait aucun trou d'aeration.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que... Commença la jeune Granger, avant de s'interrompre.

Une tenue pareille, cela était certainement pour proteger d'une quelconque virus, d'une infection qui courait dans l'air. Si elle devait porter tout cet accoutrement même dans la chambre d'Hermione, c'est que cette dernière était exposée sans aucune protection ! Elle blanchit.

« Par pitié, faites que je me sois trompée. Une nouvelle catastrophe, je n'en ai pas besoin »

Le regard de l'infirmière rousse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lui expliqua aisément qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé, son air compatissant l'agaça même fortement.

- Hier après-midi, nous avons dû faire entrer une patiente de toute urgence dans une des chambres de cette étage... Commença la femme en combinaison.

- Et elle était contaminée par quelque chose qui s'est propagé à l'étage, et je suis malade, prophétisa Hermione en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

- Et bien..., entreprit la femme, gênée. Pas tout à fait, nous ne sommes sur de rien, mais il est en effet possible que le gêne contaminée ce soit propagé dans l'air, et comme vous avez été proche de la patiente quand elle est arrivée...

- Il est possible que j'ai cette maladie. Conclut Hermione, cette fois avec une justesse irréprochable.

- Voila, cependant rien n'est sur. Le problème étant que nous n'arrivons pas encore à identifier le virus,...

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est dans l'air?! S'écria l'ex-Gryffondor, indignée.

Normalement, elle n'aurai pas hausser le ton de cette manière, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la faute de cette pauvre messagère, elle savait bien que ce n'était en fait la faute de personne, mais elle était déjà trop à fleur de peau, et des problèmes, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Non, malheureusement il nous faut encore du temps pour identifier la maladie, c'est pourquoi il faut qu'on vous garde en observation...

- De toute les manières je n'allais pas sortir d'ici avant un petit bout de temps, ironisa Hermione.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans son genre de réagir de la sorte, et elle s'en rendait compte à peine les mots dits, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

- On vous garde en observation... Et en quarantaine. Vous ainsi que tout l'étage êtes à présent isolés de tout le reste de l'hôpital. Seuls des médicomages et infirmiers portant ce genre de tenues et qualifiés pour identifier ce qui est dans l'air seront autorisés à pénétrer dans le périmètre qu'on croit infecté. Les visites sont malheureusement interdites, récita d'une traîte ce qui devait finalement être un medicomage.

- QUOI? S'exclama Drago. Vous devez rigoler n'est-ce pas, une mauvaise blague sans doute !

Drago Malefoy venait d'être réveillé par un homme à la tenue plus qu'étrange, qui lui avait annoncé qu'un virus l'avait peut-être contaminé, qu'il devait resté encore des jours en observation, et que les visites étaient interdites. Donc ce médicomage venait de commettre cinq infractions à la bonne humeur de Drago ( une tenue de mauvais gout pouvait entrer dans cette liste de facteur, oui ) et dans une matinée, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

- N'avez-vous donc pas peur de la mort? Dit doucement Drago en fixant dangereusement l'homme.

- Uh... Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

- A vous de voir! C'est vous qui venez m'ensevelir de mauvaises nouvelles, vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette sous la main parce que je vous préviens, je ne suis pas du tout patient ces derniers temps.

- E... Écoutez monsieur Malefoy, je comprend que vous ayez envie de sortir d'ici, mais le fait est que c'est dangereux, et pour vous et pour ceux qui vous entourent. Donc que vous le vouliez ou non vous devez rester ici, et des mesures adéquates pour vous garder à cet étage ont déjà été prises.

- Ne me défiez pas, vous risquez d'être surpris, gronda le blond en lançant un regard mauvais.

- Est-ce grave? Demanda Hermione en essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les cris de Malefoy sur le pauvre médicomage qui était venu lui apprendre la nouvelle.

- Nous n'avons pas encore déterminer ce que c'est ...

- Oui mais est-ce que c'est grave, vous devriez le savoir puisque vous avez déjà un cas avancé d'une femme malade ! S'exclama Hermione comme si c'était logique.

- Oui..., commença la femme de plus en plus gênée, cette... cette femme est décédée pendant la nuit.

- Morte? Répéta Drago en ouvrant les yeux. Vous voulez dire que je risque de mourir parce que je suis à l'hôpital?

- C'est à dire... Nous ne sommes surs de rien, vous n'êtes peut-être pas même contaminé et nous sommes déjà en train de chercher ce qui pourrait soigner un contaminé.

- Comment ça sur de rien? Cette femme est morte vous en êtes surs ou pas? Je veux pas mourir à cause de Granger! Ma mort deviendrait la plus grosse honte de ma vie ! S'exclama Drago.

Hermione s'était assise sur son lit. Décédée? C'était donc le terme qu'on allait employer pour parler d'elle dans quelques temps. C'était ce à quoi elle pensait quand elle entendit la réaction de Drago à l'annonce de la gravité des choses. Une nouvelle prise de conscience : elle allait peut-être être la meurtrière de Drago?!

- Je dois parler à mon parrain.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis Mr. Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas recevoir de visite.

- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, Severus va trouver le moyen d'entrer dans cette zone, soyez en surs. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le medicomage ne pensa même pas à remettre Drago à sa place, il connaissait son nom et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de parler avec ces gens là, il rencontra en sortant de la chambre une de ses collègues dans la même tenue sortir de la chambre voisine, elle lui fit la grimace pour signifier que l'annonce ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passée, cela conforta le medicomage : au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un patient compliqué !

Drago fulminait enfermé entre quatre murs il n'arrivait pas à y croire, une avalanche de catastrophe lui tombait dessus en moins de deux jours, et cette avalanche portait même un nom. Granger. Il entendit quelqu'un taper à sa porte.

- Vous et votre tenue n'êtes pas les bienvenues, prévint Drago s'attendant à un retour de medicomage.

- Euh... Ce n'est pas... , commença difficilement une petite voix.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Hermione la tête basse apparut, elle osait à peine regarder l'occupant de la pièce.

- Granger? Je rêve ! Tu me harcèles c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu trouves pas que tu m'as causé assez de problèmes comme ça? S'emporta immédiatement le blond en se levant d'un bond vers la nouvelle venue.

L'empressement qui l'avait saisit lui fit faire un faux mouvement, une douleur traversa le corps de Drago et stagna au niveau de l'épaule, la laissant douloureuse. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net de bouger, il grimaça et perdit momentanement l'équilibre : il dût tenir le dos de la chaise du bureau. Sa faiblesse étant apparue sans qu'il ne le veuille, le visage de Drago se fit encore plus dur pour Hermione. Celle-ci avait accourue vers lui quand il s'était arrêté.

Il la rejeta brutalement en chassant sa main d'un geste agacé.

- Tu veux quoi, contempler ton oeuvre avec satisfaction en te disant que tu as réussi à bien me pourrir la vie? Lança l'ancien serpentard d'une voix cassante.

- Pas du tout, je voulais juste ..., dit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta, le mot qu'elle devait prononcer était ' m'excuser ', mais il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas demander pardon et admettre que tout était de sa faute devant un comportement aussi froid et cassant. Peut-être qu'il était là par sa faute, peut-être aussi que la douleur qu'elle avait vu transparaître sur son visage était engendrée par ses actions à elle... mais cela n'excusait pas un ton comme celui-ci, et Hermione avait assez de fierté et d'orgueil pour ne pas s'abaisser à accepter ce genre de chose. Enfin...

- Tu voulais juste quoi? Active un peu, j'ai d'autre chose à faire grace à toi, tu sais comme regarder le mur gauche de cette superbe chambre d'hôpital, puis le mur droit, et le plafond bien sur, tout aussi passionnant en me demandant si j'ai encore une heure ou deux à vivre !

Hermione s'enfonça entre ses épaules en encaissant les accusations sans broncher. Pourquoi était-elle là enfin?!

- Je voulais juste voir... Comment tu allais après la dernière fois, fit-elle doucement.

- La dernière fois... La dernière fois, répéta doucement Drago en faisant mine de se souvenir. Ah! Oui bien sur, le jour où tu as sauvé un _mangemort_ qui allait te tuer deux minutes avant? Je m'en souviens! Et bien rassure toi, le méchant mangemort que je suis ne peux pas encore utiliser sa baguette pour venir t'agresser, tu peux dormir en paix ! Cracha t-il d'une voix cinglante avec un dégout de plus en plus prononcé pour la personne en face de lui.

- Hermione? Que fais-tu là? Fit une voix étonné derrière la jeune Granger qui se remettait à peine de la tirade de son ancien ' camarade ' de classe.

- Professeur Rogue, fit Hermione en apercevant celui-ci à l'entrée.

Il y eut une époque où elle aurait detesté cette vision, mais cette fois, elle se sentit soulagea. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir voir Drago et le regrettait, Rogue était donc arrivé pil au bon moment. De plus, le dégoût que lui inspirait ce professeur durant sa scolarité avait été effacé, ce dégoût avait été engendré par la crainte qu'il soit un mangemort, mais cette crainte s'était finalement évaporée. Il avait d'ailleurs fallut beaucoup de temps à cela, surtout après qu'il ait tué Dumbledore. Quand Severus s'était représenté au QG de l'ordre après cette fin de sixième année, Harry avait faillit le tuer de sang froid. Il avait fallut que McGonagall, Remus et Molly l'immobilisent après maints efforts pour qu'il se calme. Il était resté stupefixié pendant deux longues heures qu'avait employé Rogue à tout expliquer, le serment inviolable qui l'obligeait à tuer Albus et la conversation avec celui-ci du cas où il faudrait le faire. Rogue avait déclaré qu'Albus savait bien que cela risquait d'arriver, et le fameux jour du drame, Dumbledore savait apparemment bien que sa fin était proche de toutes les manières à cause du liquide qu'il avait du boire en allant à la recherche de **l'Horcrux****.** Harry n'avait pas comprit pourquoi les autres le croyaient si facilement, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de la véracité des paroles de Rogue et il ne lui pardonna pas. Ils ne se recroisèrent plus, jusqu'à une des réunions de l'ordre qui précédait d'une semaine la bataille finale. Harry avait encore une fois perdu son sang froid, mais il avait été obligé de l'écouter car Rogue annonça la date de l'attaque de Voldemort. Plus tard, Rogue avait sauvé la vie de Ron au péril de la sienne et c'était du même coup officiellement montré contre Voldemort, c'était le jour même du dernier affrontement et il s'était alors montré d'une efficacité exceptionnelle contre l'ennemi.

Harry ne s'était jamais excusé de son comportement, jamais il n'accepterait vraiment la mort de Dumbledore, mais dès ce jour il avait admit que Rogue avait été très important à la victoire. Il continuait à être efficace même par la suite, à la fin, ne serait-ce que par ses qualités de médicomages impressionantes. Puisque en effet, Rogue était médicomage avancé spécialisé, c'était le plus haut stade possible en médicomagie. Sa spécialisation était dans les potions dans lesquelles il avait toujours excélé, et quand il avait besoin d'un quelconque produit il pouvait se le procurer à l'hôpital et avait le droit de contrôler tout ce qui s'y passait - étant donné qu'il était supérieur à tous.

- Professeur Rogue il vous faut une combinaison vous risquez de..., s'inquieta Hermione en apercevant qu'il était vêtu tout à fait normalement.

- Non je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai prit mes précautions.

- Pourquoi n'en font-ils pas de même, interrogea l'ex-gryffondor toujours aussi curieuse.

- Ca leur fera les pieds, interrompit Drago en se levant vers son parrain.

- Severus, dis moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle pour moi, fit alors Drago en fixant le nouveau venu. Je risque d'exploser la dedans, surtout avec elle ( - il pointa du doigt Hermione sans même la regarder - ) juste à côté.

- J'ai en effet une bonne nouvelle : je pourrai venir te rendre visite, contrairement à tous les autres patients en quarantaine de cet étage.

Hermione brulait d'envie de lui poser des questions : les recherches avaient-elles avancé? Combien de patients étaient dans la même situation? Avait t-on découvert quelque chose d'interessant? Harry et Ron pourraient-ils eux aussi venir la voir? Malgré tout, elle garda le silence n'osant faire remarquer sa présence à Drago, déjà assez en colère comme cela.

- C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle? S'indigna le jeune Malefoy.

- Ne soit pas impoli, passe trois jours sans aucunes visites et tu verras que c'est la meilleure nouvelle ton existence, coupa froidement Rogue pour le remettre à sa place.

- C'est ça..., grommela Drago ( - puis, en remarquant Hermione - ) T'es encore là toi, t'as toujours pas comprit le message?

Hermione fit deux pas en arrière en rougissant légèrement.

- Hermione est la seule personne de ton âge que tu connaisses que tu as le droit de voir pour l'instant, alors tu vas devoir composer avec parce que pendant tes longues journées ici tu vas te sentir bien seul.

- Et bien sur ça tombe sous le sens, je me sens seul alors je vais sympathiser avec celle qui est la cause de tout et qui a voulu se battre contre moi y a pas deux jours! Lança Drago, ironique, en croisant les bras pendant qu'Hermione pensait sérieusement à s'éclipser.

- Nous sommes tout deux assez bien placé pour savoir que tout le monde fait des erreurs, n'est-ce pas. Alors tu vas vite pardonner et oublier.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ca ne se passera certainement pas comme ça. Je vais attendre de voir si oui ou non je vais mourir par sa faute, et dès que j'ai ma réponse je sors d'ici pour d'abord régler mes comptes avec le pote-Potter, avec ou sans baguette j'vais lui flanquer une bonne leçon à cet abruti. Et après je vais réfléchir longuement à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire abattre sur la tête de cette autre abrutie qui est encore plantée dans ma chambre.

- BON ! Alors Malefoy ça va comme ça hein! Je veux bien supporter ta mauvaise humeur et tes répliques cassantes quelques minutes mais trop c'est trop. Premierement je t'inderdis de m'insulter, encore moins quand je suis là, et pareil pour Harry. Et j'ai hâte de te voir te ramasser devant Harry qui est aussi puissant avec que sans baguette et qui a assez de haine contre toi pour te faire interner à l'hôpital pendant deux bons autres mois ! Alors D'ACCORD on ne va certainement pas devenir les meilleures amis du mondes - Merlin m'en preserve -, et d'accord j'ai tout raté dernièrement mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour être aussi mal poli et aussi infecte avec les gens qui ne te veulent pas de mal. D'ailleurs comment veux-tu qu'on te croit de notre côté quand tu t'amuses à insulter le premier venu et à le rabaisser comme si c'était la pire ordure de l'univers, hein? Et comment aurais-tu voulu que je crois que tu es de notre côté quand je te voix stupefixier une fille de l'ordre en pleine bataille, hein? Et puis d'abord c'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu l'as immobilisé comme ça de dos, c'est lâche en plus !

Hermione avait crié sans s'en rendre compte, elle se tût en reprenant son souffle sans lâcher d'un regard accusateur un Drago légèrement destabilisé par le comportement de sa voisine de chambre. Severus, lui avait haussé les sourcils mais semblait bien s'amuser de la situation de son neveux qui venait de se faire fermer le clapper par une fille qu'il detestait. Drago reprit vite sa contenance et répliqua pendant un sourire méchant glissait sur son visage :

- Comment veux-tu que je ne te trouve pas idiote quand t'oses me poser ce genre de question, hein? Se moqua t-il. Si tu avais été un tant soit peu plus attentive à cette chère Dana que j'ai en effet stupefixié en plein combat, tu aurais peut-être comprit pourquoi elle même m'a remercié quand je l'ai révéillée ! Elle allait se recevoir un Doloris de plein fouet, je le lui ait fait éviter, alors tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi TOI tu es venu me défier en duel en plein milieu d'une confrontation contre des mangemorts? Ah, et profites en aussi pour m'éclairer sur un autre point ; pourquoi avoir sauvé l'un de ces mangemorts et le laisser m'attaquer alors qu'il venait tout juste de t'envoyer un avada kedavra que JE t'ai fais éviter?

Hermione resta muette, stupéfaite par la réponse du blond. Ses questions lui firent rappeler sa culpabilité et juste avant que Rogue n'intervienne pour couper cours à cette joute verbale elle conclut :

- J'étais justement venu m'excuser, mais étant donné que _mÔsieur_ est trop occupé à saper mon moral et mes efforts, soit! j'abandonne. Je retourne dans ma chambre, viens me voir si un jour tu comprends jusqu'à quel point va ta bètise!

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur son lit pour prendre sa tête entre les mains.

- Ma dernière réplique est pitoyable, elle ne veut rien dire, chuchota t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis en tort et je prétend le contraire si fortement que je pourrai presque y croire. Et en plus, je l'accuse lui, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit...

Drago lui, toujours dans sa chambre avec son parrain n'en revenait pas.

- Mais elle était sérieuse là? Comment elle peut oser dire ça en y croyant?! S'indigna t-il si fort qu'Hermione l'entendit de l'autre côté du mur ( elle grimaça d'ailleurs en sachant qu'il avait raison).

- Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte la tête haute, expliqua Severus comme si c'était normal. D'ailleurs je crois bien que tu devrais aller chez elle pour t'excuser, tu as pas mal exagéré toi aussi.

- Quoi?! Trahison ! S'écria le blond en regardant son parrain sans y croire.

- Tu verras tout seul que tu en auras vite besoin, tu n'es pas du genre à faire copain-copain avec des autres patients alors qu'elle si, tu verras que ta solitude sera plus insupportable que la sienne.

Drago préféra ne pas répliquer à cette évidence et opta pour l'humour :

- Heureusement que j'ai mon parrain-chou adoré qui va venir me tenir compagnie, hein !

- Rigole, rigole, tu verras qui a raison...

* * *

Bon! Et bien dès le prochain chapitre, le début du train train quotidien, avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, un patient de 8 ans qui va vous rappeler quelqu'un!

Laissez moi votre avis!


	4. Chapter 4

**ENFIN ! Mon concours blanc est terminé ! A Loufoca-Grange****r, qui a demandé, je précise que je suis en 1ere année de prépa HEC, et que j'ai un concours blanc par trimestre en plus des évaluations continues. **

**Bref! Pour fêter ça, chapitre! Et merci beaucoup beaucoup à Loufoca-Granger justement, ainsi qu'à c-Uz, j'apprécie vraiment vos commentaires qui m'ont bien remontés le moral quand je les ai lu ! Je suis dans une période assez Down en ce moment, donc lire que ce que j'ai posté était un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brut, ça a été ma friandise sans calories de la semaine ! Je vois aussi qu'on commence à se poser des questions sur Meredith? :D Les réponses arriveront doucement mais sûrement, no worries ! **

**Laissez moi un petit message si vous aimez ! **

* * *

La journée du lendemain donna raison à Severus. Il n'avait pas fallut à Drago 24 heures pour se sentir désespérément seul. Il ne pouvait rien espérer des infirmières qui passaient leur journée dans sa chambres puisque soit elles avaient des combinaisons repoussantes, soit elle avaient des combinaisons repoussantes en plus d'être des hommes. Et puis, à part la solitude, il y avait les nombreux tests auxquels le jeune Malefoy était obligé de se soumettre : qu'on lui plante une aiguille dans le bras, qu'on lui arrache un bout de peau ou qu'on lui plante un bâtonnet dans la bouche jusqu'aux amygdales, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et n'avait pas le choix, et ces deux faits là le frustraient plus que tout. Il s'autorisa donc à martyriser toutes les personnes franchissant le pas de sa porte, sauf - bien évidemment - cette jolie infirmière qui le dévorait des yeux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieur quand elle venait vérifier si ses cheveux n'avaient pas foncé. Comment pouvait-elle se débrouiller avec sa combinaison pour que Drago ait une vue plongeante sur un décolleté agréable? Lui même n'aurait su le dire, mais il se laissait volontiers faire manipuler par cette demoiselle charmante.

Hermione quand à elle avait réussit à sympathiser avec une jeune femme noire de peau qui arrivait à lui redonner le sourire avec un humour bien à elle. Elle avait même réussit à lui trouver quelques bons gros romans qui pourraient occuper Hermione. Elle s'était aussi excusée auprès de l'infirmière qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de sa probable maladie, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été à bout de nerf.

Deux jours plus tard, sa fournisseuse de livres - Viola - arriva dans sa chambre et ferma bien soigneusement la porte derrière elle, vérifiant si aucun de ses supérieurs n'arrivaient. Ce jour là Hermione se sentait particulièrement fatiguée, et après que l'infirmière ait rassuré sa patiente en lui expliquant que c'était sûrement à cause de la bataille contre les mangemorts, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit en baissant la voix.

- Vous avez des amis très attachés à vous, Miss. Granger.

- Pardon? Pourquoi est-ce que vous dîtes ça? Vous connaissez mes amis? S'étonna Hermione en pensant bien sur immédiatement à Ron et Harry.

- Deux de vos amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont venus dans la ferme intention de vous voir.

- C'est vrai? S'exclama Hermione en se redressant complètement.

- Oui, mais ils en ont été empêché, Mr. Potter à faillit assommé un agent de la sécurité d'un seul coup ...

- Entre l'épaule et le cou, compléta Hermione en se souvenant que c'était l'un des endroits stratégiques pour immobiliser un adversaire au corps à corps ( comme le leur avait apprit les entraînements de l'Ordre ).

- Exactement! S'excita Viola. Et puis six autres hommes ont intervenus, et comme ils m'ont vu arriver en combinaisons, Mr. Weasley m'a jeté quelque chose pour vous. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un médicomage ou une autre infirmière le voit, sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir venir et ils risque de vous le confisquer, mais je suis sur qu'ils n'avaient pas dans le but de vous empoisonner, alors bon...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'impatienta Hermione qui en sautillait presque de joie de savoir que ses amis pensaient à elle à ce point.

- Tenez.

L'infirmière tendit vers la patiente son point fermé vers le bas, et Hermione ouvrit sa main juste en dessous, pour recevoir la froide sensation d'une chaîne tombant dans sa paume. C'était un collier en argent qu'elle regardait comme pour la première fois. Son petit pendentif était trois petites étoiles rejointes l'une à l'autre par l'une de leur branche, et chacune était incrustée par un petit brillant de couleur différentes : de gauche à droite il y en avait un vert, un bleu et un marron. La couleur des yeux d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille serra la chaîne dans son point et la serra contre elle comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait et fut prise d'une brusque envie de pleurer. Viola s'empressa de tendre autre chose : une enveloppe un peu trop lourde pour ne contenir que du papier. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je reviens dans une demie-heure, il faut faire des prélèvements sanguins... A toute à l'heure!

Sur ce, elle disparut, laissant Hermione seule avec son enveloppe et ses émotions.

- Ils ont emménagé une sorte de ...Terrasse sur un balcon avec vu sur un parc, annonça Rogue en tendant à Drago les journaux des deux derniers jours.

- Un parc? En plein milieu de Londres? Comment ils ont fait ça? Interrogea Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Il n'y a pas de parc, c'est une illusion. Mais bon, c'est déjà ça, c'est comme un endroit en plein air, avec une jolie vue, des jolies oiseaux et des jolies endroits ou s'asseoir pour admirer le jolie parc, s'émerveilla faussement Severus Rogue.

- Oui, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de vrai air, de vrais oiseaux et de vrai parc, c'est tout quoi...

- Estime toi heureux, c'est juste pour te dégourdir les jambes et éviter l'overdose de cette chambre, reprit Rogue sur un ton déjà plus... lui ( cassant ).

- Oui, et retrouver pleins d'autres patients malades qui font dans leur pantalons en craignant d'être contaminé? Ironisa Drago.

- Ils ouvrent en effet l'endroit pour tous les patients de l'étage, et plus particulièrement à cause de la crise que tu leur as fait. Tu verras, tu finiras par en avoir marre de cet endroit et tu y iras.

- J'en ai déjà marre de cet endroit, grommela Drago.

- Tu survivras, soupira Severus en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la pièce.

- C'est bien là le problème, je n'en suis pas sur moi, de survivre.

Rogue leva les yeux sur son filleul qui survolait la première page du journal de la veille.

- Des nouvelles sur ce qui ce passe ici? Demanda le blond, l'air de rien.

- Il y a huit autres patients en quarantaine, aucune jolie jeune femme, désolé pour toi Drago. Deux vieillards qui sont de toutes les manières alités pour au moins deux mois - s'ils ne claquent pas avant -, un amnésique dont les moments de lucidité virent en crises violentes d'épilepsie, une femme qui est arrivée pour avoir la langue bleue à cause de son petit cousin et à qui on a trouvé des symptômes d'une maladie grave, elle a la quarantaine soit-dit en passant, un asiatique qui ne parle pas un mot de notre langue et qui se plaignait d'avoir la vache folle, il allait sortir parce qu'il n'avait rien du tout, récita Rogue sans changer de ton.

- Qui d'autres?

- Toi, Drago Malefoy le tout puissant ( - "Ha-Ha" de la part de Drago - ), ta meilleure amie Hermione Granger et ... Ah oui. Un gamin de huit ans qui était venus pour une potion contre la varicelle forte et à qui on avait demandé de patienté dans la chambre.

- Quoi? S'étonna Drago en avalant de travers une gorgée d'eaux qu'il venait de verser de la carafe. Un gosse de huit ans et enfermé ici tout seul?!

- On dirait presque que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu joues de mieux en mieux la comédie Drago , félicita Rogue sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lança son filleul. Oui, reprit-il, un ' gosse de huit ans est enfermé ici tout seul ' sans ses parents. Il y a juste une infirmière qui reste avec lui tout le temps, il a cinquante jeux dans sa chambre, il ne pense même pas qu'il risque de mourir, tout est sous contrôle.

Drago y pensa quelques secondes, puis décida de changer de sujet.

- Autre chose d'intéressant? Demanda t-il.

- Choisis : la faim dans le monde?

- Passe.

- La nouvelle coupe de Molly Weasley?

- Passe.

- La tentative de passage en force de Potter et Weasley pour entrer ici?

- Passe. Attend quoi? Les idiots. Passe !

- Plus rien en stock, nos vis ne sont pas si intéressantes que ça finalement.

- Développe un de tes sujets alors, fit à contre-coeur Drago.

- Alors, Molly Weasley est sortit un après-midi en mode normale, tu sais, la Molly avec les cheveux gonflés qui partent dans tous les sens, et puis elle est revenu avec une coupe totalement statique, commença Severus avec un air feint d'intéressement total.

- ZzZzzZzzz, fit Drago ( imitant à la perfection le son d'un ronflement, ce qui voulait plus expressément dire : ' En-nuy-ant! ' ).

- Tu m'as dit de choisir, mais tu veux que je te parle de Potter et Weasley, alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas directement? Fit remarquer le maître Serpentard à son élève en affichant un petit sourire narquois.

- Hein? Quoi? Oh désolé je viens de me réveiller je ne t'ai pas entendu! Ce que tu disais était tellement passionnant ! Simula Drago.

- Tu t'en tires bien vas... Je choisis donc le sujet trois : tes amis les Gryffondors qui ont bravés tous les obstacles pour venir retrouver leur amie Granger... Fit ironiquement Rogue comme s'il parlait d'un exploit hors du commun.

- Et ainsi risquer de s'attraper la mort, quelle bravoure! Quelle ingéniosité ! S'emporta Drago en feignant l'admiration.

- Ils ont juste créer le bazar pour faire passer à Hermione une lettre ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ont plutôt bien réussit leur coup d'ailleurs.

- Et ils n'auraient pas juste pût te demander de les faire rentrer? Se moqua Drago.

- Ils l'ont fait, et j'ai refusé.

- Parce que tu es revenu à la raison et que tu les trouves stupides et insignifiants? Ca c'est mon parrain que j'adore! S'exclama le blond avec ironie.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer moi même, alors faire rentrer quelqu'un, c'est impossible, même pour moi. Je suis fouillé à chaque allé et venue, je n'aurai pas pu faire passer une lettre.

- Ils ont peur qu'il y est une sorte de bombe dans ce bout de papier?

- Non, ils ont peur qu'il y est une infection dangereuse pour la santé de patients comme un petit blond prétentieux qui se moquent de tout.

- Tout le contraire de son parrain, siii modeste et siii ouvert d'esprit ! Continua Drago en lançant un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe, et quelques bonbons tombèrent sur son lit. Elle en saisit un et remarqua tout de suite qu'il venait de la boutique de Fred et Georges, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre surprise du genre dans l'enveloppe puis en retira un parchemin qu'elle déplia pour constater que la première écriture était sans conteste celle de Harry. Dès les premières lignes, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle pouffa de rire :

" _Chere Hermione, nous venons d'apprendre que tu étais en quarantaine avec Drago Malefoy. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ça doit être dure pour toi et que tu risques de déprimer avec lui dans ton voisinage, j'ai aussi apprit pour le virus mais bon, ça on s'en moque ! Alors je disais, si la fouine te pourrit la vie avec sa simple présence tu pourrais peut-être demander aux medicomages un sédatif... pour qu'ils l'endorment ( une bonne fois pour toute si possible ) ! _

_Non, plus sérieusement ( tu auras comprit que je n'étais pas sérieux: oublie les sédatifs, demande directement du poison! ) nous nous sommes informés sur ce qui risque de s'être propagé et avons apprit que ça pouvait être grave, tu te doutes même pas à quel point Molly est à fleur de peau, et Ron fait les cent pas alors qu'il est en béquille! La bonne nouvelle ( si on sait relativiser les choses ) c'est que les premiers symptômes devraient se voir dans la semaine, tu sauras donc rapidement que tu n'es pas contaminée. Surtout évite de voir les autres s'il te plaît, s'ils sont contaminés, eux risquent de te refiler le virus ( ce que personne ne veut ! ). Evite surtout Malefoy, quoiqu'il dise tu n'y es pour rien dans son arrivée à l'hôpital mais te connaissant, je suis sur que tu culpabilises à l'excès alors un conseil : n'essaye même pas de t'excuser, il va encore plus t'enfoncer, tu le connais, c'est la fouine! Et évite d'être seule avec lui sans baguette non plus, on ne sait jamais, après tout, il a lancé des stupéfix à notre camp ( Tonks me l'a dit ) je vais allé demander à Dana ( Milton, celle qu'il à immobilisé ) ce qui s'est passé, je te tiens au courant! _

_Bref, Ron me presse comme pas possible, je lui avais dis de commencer mais il n'a pas voulu ( il ne veut pas me laisser lire ce qu'il écrira, tu me raconteras? )( Je me suis reçut un coup de sa part - non parce que lui il s'autorise à lire ce que j'écris - ) donc je vais te laisser ! Tu nous manques beaucoup Hermione, on pense à toi et je sais que Rogue surveille les travaux pour trouver un antidote ou un truc comme ça donc bon, faisons confiance au Serpentard ! _

_Je t'embrasse, Harry._ "

Avec un soupir mi-contente de recevoir une lettre, mi-triste de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre son ami Hermione rangea le parchemin en voyant deux personnes arriver dans sa chambre. Ils l'informèrent de la création d'un vaste balcon qui donnait sur une vue magique du parc, puis lui expliquèrent un nouveau système temporaire.

- Nous sommes aussi désolé de vous informer qu'on doit baisser l'effectif assigné à cette partie de l'hôpital ; en effet nous utilisons beaucoup de nos employés pour rester dans cette zone et s'occuper des sept autres patients dans votre cas, sans compter nos chercheurs, hors il vient de se produire une immense explosion au sud du pays et nous recevons des malades en masse, empoisonné ou blessé par des substances magiques.

- Vous voulez donc assigner certains des infirmiers aux nouveaux venus, mais en quoi cela me concerne? Demanda timidement Hermione, qui ne voyez pas en quoi elle était intéressée par cela.

- Je vais devoir **_quoi_**? S'exclama Drago.

Un homme était venu lui parler d'une baisse de l'effectif ou quelque chose du genre, Drago ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, jusqu'au moment où le medicomage avait parler d'un nouveau système pour que tout le monde puisse s'entre-aider sans peur de recevoir ou transmettre le virus. S'entre-aider, c'était un mot qui sonnait vraiment faux à l'oreille du jeune Malefoy : il avait immédiatement tilté.

- Nous vous demandons que vous et votre voisin vous entre-aidiez en vous retrouvant à certaines heures, tous les patients n'ont pas besoin de cette mesure, mais celui de la chambre voisine si. Nous vous demandons donc simplement de bien vouloir lui tenir compagnie quelques heures par jour.

- QUOI? MOI? Tenir compagnie à GRANGER?

- Euh...

- Qui? Malefoy? Moi rester avec Malefoy?! Quoi il a peur de déprimer? S'exclama Hermione choquée par la nouvelle.

- Malefoy? Euh... non. Wincheaster, Sebastian, c'est votre voisin de droite. Il a quatre-vingt huit ans et ne peut rester seul trop longtemps, vous êtes sa voisine la plus en santé puisque de l'autre côté il y a une femme de quatre-vingt ans qui à elle même besoin d'être surveillée.

- Oh! Fit Hermione, decontenancée : elle avait cru qu'il faudrait qu'elle tienne compagnie à Malefoy.

- Qui ça? Répéta Drago qui ne reconnut pas le nom de Granger.

- William Burns, il a huit ans et est votre voisin de gauche.

- Et il n'a pas d'autre voisin?

- Non, c'est la derniere chambre de l'étage.

- Répétez moi pourquoi je dois le surveiller?

- Parce qu'il est trop jeune et qu'il risque de mal réagir à l'absence de ses pare...

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment que vous répétiez, coupa le blond d'une voix cassante. Vous croyez vraiment que je peux m'occuper d'une gamin qui fait dans son pantalon simplement par manque de personnel? Savez-vous qui je suis?

- Laissez-nous seuls, fit une voix glacial derrière le medicomage ( qui commençait à perdre ses moyens ).

- Bien Mr. Rogue, fit l'homme trop heureux de disparaître devant son supérieur.

- Il en est hors de question! Précéda Drago.

- Tu vas accepter cette proposition, tu es son voisin et la personne la plus jeune des patients.

- Il y a Granger! S'exclama Drago, fier de sa trouvaille. Elle pourra enfin servir à quelque chose dans sa vie!

- Elle s'occupe déjà de son autre voisin, un vieillard, estime toi heureux d'être tomber sur le jeune, railla Rogue.

Hermione était assise à côté d'un lit d'infirmerie sur lequel était allongé un homme aux rides profondes qui ne bougeait pas. Il avait des cheveux blancs et fins qui faisaient terriblement ressortir ses yeux d'un vert clair merveilleux, c'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'avait remarqué Hermione en entrant. Elle avait directement survolé sa peau sèche et rugueuse, son gros nez aux veines apparentes et ses sourcils broussailleux pour tomber sur les deux joyaux qui servait à ce monsieur d'yeux. Au " bonjour " qu'elle avait joyeusement lancé, il n'avait rien répondu, pas un signe, pas un mot et pas un son. Rien. Elle n'était pas même sur qu'il l'ait entendu ou vu en fait. Elle s'était immédiatement assise à la chaise qui était installée près du lit et avait commencé à parler avec un maximum d'entrain. Au début, elle avait évoqué le virus bien sur, elle avait expliqué qu'elle était gênée par le protège bouche/nez qu'elle devait porter quand elle sortait de sa chambre ( pour ne pas attraper ou propager l'infection ), mais elle avait finit par rapidement se décourager et s'ennuyer ferme : l'homme ne répondait rien du tout, il faisait même comme si elle n'existait pas. Au début, Hermione avait cru naïvement qu'il était peut-être handicapé, sourd, muet ou autre chose, mais au bout d'une heure de discussion à sens unique dans la chambre, il s'était levé tranquillement ( en se tenant au mur, mais plutôt facilement tout de même ) et était allé au toilette sans un coup d'oeil pour elle. En plus d'être vexée, Hermione décida d'être muette à son tour, non sans avoir lancé d'abord : " j'espère que vous ne croyez pas que je viens ici pour mon petit bonheur personnel. On m'a demandé de vous surveiller et de vérifier que tout va bien pour vous ( 'menteuse' s'écria sa conscience ), alors ne croyez pas que je le fasse de gaieté de coeur, mon bon monsieur . ". Sur ce, elle était avait ouvert un livre page 223 et avait tenté d'oublier jusqu'à la présence de l'individu à ses côtés.

De son côté, Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il était dans la chambre d'un enfant de huit ans, Merlin huit ans! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Bon, tout bien réfléchit il avait fait beaucoup de chose pour mériter ça... Vraiment, beaucoup beaucoup de choses même. " N'y pensons plus, se fit Drago à lui même ". La chambre était étonnement plus grande que la sienne, enfin, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais le blond pensait déjà à changer de chambre avec le gamin.

- Je ne m'appelle pas gamin, s'exclama le petit mécontent. Mon nom c'est Will!

- T'as vraiment pas de chance alors, parce que si tu t'appelais gamin t'aurai peut-être eu le droit à ma pitié, répliqua Drago froidement.

L'enfant le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre, la bouche grande ouverte. Drago saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître une mouche à un centimètre de l'orifice bucal du petit, qui le referma brusquement en reculant d'un bon. Il s'était mordu la langue, mais le blond avait été divertit quelques secondes.

- Oh non, jura Drago en constatant que la lèvre inférieure du petit se mettait déjà à trembler. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer en plus? Ce serait vraiment le ...

- Non! Je vais pas pleurer pour toi, idiot! Répliqua le petit, clouant pour une fois son bec à Malefoy.

L'héritier Malefoy resta quelques secondes muet de surprise devant une réplique hors normes pour ce qui semblait être un ... gamin, mais il sourit bientôt en se disant que peut-être qu'il pourrait se divertir un peu grâce à ce nouveau jouet.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis? Demanda Drago l'air menaçant en prenant le visage Malefoy du temps de sa splendeur.

- Un idiot, répéta le garçon pas impressionné pour une mornille par la pose de son aîné.

- Je suis quelqu'un de plus important que toi, piti-ponk.

- Je ne suis pas un piti-ponk ! Riposta le petit en se levant pour faire face à son adversaire.

- Et tu es quoi?

- Je ne suis rien du tout!

- Et tu trouves ça mieux?

Will resta silencieux un moment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça ne serait pas mieux qu'un piti-ponk, il n'arrivait plus trop à suivre le fil...

- Je suis un garçon, reprit le petit en continuant d'arborer son air de défi.

- Non, tu l'as dis toi même, tu n'es rien. Choisis, à partir de maintenant je vais commencer à t'appeler soit Piti-ponk, soit Rien, lequel préfères-tu?

- Mais rien! Je veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Ah, donc c'est Rien. D'accord Rien, tu as fais ton choix. Et au fait Rien, tu apprendras qu'on vouvoie une personne plus âgée que soit quand on ne la connaît pas, sermonna Drago en se moquant de l'air furieux du garçon, qui ne s'en sortait plus avec cette discussion.

- Ca ne marche qu'avec les gens qu'on respecte, Idiot !

Fier de sa réplique, l'enfant tourna les talons la tête haute, et retrouva son lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce, d'où il sortit un espèce de petite boite soudée d'où provenait des sons étranges de bataille. Drago regarda l'objet avec curiosité, mais loin d'être dans l'humeur de demander des explications - et d'étaler, donc, son ignorance - il préféra sortir un magasine ' Virsou Magasine', trouvé chez le petit, et l'ouvrit à la page ou le héro de la BD principale ( Virsou ) disait un " Virsie, je t'aime ! " à une Virsou version féminin.

C'est à ce moment qu'il cru entendre un cri, quelqu'un avait sans doute besoin d'aide. Pendant une seconde, Drago pensa à aller voir, mais se souvenant comment ça avait fini la première fois qu'il avait cédé à sa curiosité, il décida de rester tranquilement dans la chambre du petit. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs à peine relever la tête en entendant le cri. Il la rebaissa bien vite sur son jeu en haussant les épaules: ça ne l'interessait absolument pas.

Drago en avait marre. Vraiment, complètement marre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir ce soir là. Des idées se bousculaient derrières ses paupières et envahissaient ses pensées malgré la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il devait absolument dormir. Des dizaines de choses lui passaient par la tête: la première de ces choses était l'omniprésence de la frustration. Il était frustré parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa magie en lui, il était frustré parce qu'il voulait respirer l'air frai, parce qu'il voulait dormir dans son lit au draps de soie, parce qu'il avait envie de sortir donner une leçon à Potter, qu'il voulait faire souffrir Granger presque autant... presque autant qu'il voulait du mal à Meredith. Meredith. Meredith.

Il lui fallait une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence, tant pis si il devait réveiller une infirmière, elle au moins, elle avait choisis d'être dans ce foutu hôpital, elle n'avait qu'à assumer. Il poussa un grognement rageur en plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant faire taire les voix intérieurs qui débattaient avec colère.

Une infirmière noire que Drago n'avait encore jamais vu arriva, son large sourire protégé par le verre moulée de sa combinaison protectrice agaça Drago dès qu'il l'apperçut.

- Bonsoir Mr. Malefoy, je suis l'infirmière de gard...

- Je me fous royalement de savoir qui vous êtes, coupa immédiatement le jeune blond en sortant de sous son oreiller. Donnez-moi quelque chose de fort pour dormir.

- Votre traitement ne vous permet pas de mélanger les médicaments, il faut d'abord que je vérifie si il n'y a aucun danger qui...

- Le seul danger que vous risquez d'avoir c'est un patient en manque de sommeil qui risque de vraiment perdre contrôle. Donnez-moi cette foutue potion, j'y suis habituée.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter un bon moment, elle n'avait pourtant pas perdu son sourire, apparemment à épreuve des balles. C'est le moment que choisis la foutue voisine pour faire sa foutue crise d'angoisse. Puisque chaque foutue nuit depuis une semaine, Granger se mettait à hurler le soir. Elle avait peut-être été mordu par un loup-garou, Drago n'en avait rien à faire. L'infirmière se retourna vers la cloison fine qui séparait les deux chambres.

- Je reviens, déclara t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Donnez moi juste la potion! Cria Drago... dans le vide.

Cette infirmière ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Et Granger ne faisait qu'aggraver son dossier, déjà peu brillant.

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre! Désolée, la présentation est à revoir, mais y je viens de remarqué qu'il y a des problèmes d'espacement entre ma mise en page sur ordi et ce qui passe sur le site!

A voir **next Chap:** Prochain chapitre, plus de William Burns ( il vous a plut d'ailleurs? ), plus de Rogue, et nouvelles rencontres Dray/Herm, bien sur !

Ah oui, et j'ai oublié de remercier les gens qui mettaient les chapitres-alert sur cette fic, ça vous dire qu'ils apprécient, même si ils restent muets : merciii.


	5. Chapter 5

H**ello Everyone ! **

**Je commence par remercier _MiaSa_ pour son soutien,**_ Loufoca-Granger,_** que j'ai plaisir à retrouver à chaque chapitre: d'ailleurs à propos de Will, moi en tout cas, je l'adore! Bon, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, mais même! Et sa relation avec Drago va évoluer peu à peu d'ailleurs.**_ Ladymalefoy_94_**, bienvenue sur cette fic, et oui, effectivement Hermione s'est laissée emporter au début, mais elle avait ses raisons après tout, et puis, tant mieux hein, ça me fait une fic à écrire! Et enfin **_LarienArcamenel_**, en medecine tu dis? J'ai des amis qui y sont aussi, on me dit que c'est super dur, mais qu'au moins, les fêtes sont géniales et l'ambiance et sympa ! Et puis, en médecine il faut bosser hard mais pour arriver à quelque chose qui en vaut tellement le coup..! Bonne chance! **

**Et à toutes les quatre, merci de votre soutien, je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez, ça me donne envie de continuer toujours plus loin avec cette fic qui n'était même pas à poster au départ! **

**En attendant, chapitre 5! Bonne lecture! ( plus bas, l'annonce de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre suivant! )**

* * *

Au matin, Hermione se réveilla à neuf heures, elle avait bien dormit cette nuit là. Après avoir cauchemardé comme elle le faisait souvent, elle avait pu boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve que son amie infirmière (alertée par ses cris) lui avait donné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si reposée. C'est Viola qui, comme à son habitude, arriva la première avec quelques parchemins dans les mains. C'étaient apparement des questionnaires, puisqu'elle posa à la jeune fille une série de question.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez particulièrement excitée?

- Non.

- Particulièrement fatiguée?

- Non.

- Particulièrement reposée?

- Oui.

- Inquiète?

- Non.

- Heureuse?

- Euh... Pas particulièrement...

- Dépressive?

- Pas vraiment quand même...

- En colère?

- N... Non...

- Soulagée, détendue?

- Oui...

.

.

.

- Bien sur que je suis en colère! S'écria Drago en envoyant la feuille que l'infirmier lui avait déposé sur sa table de chevet avant de s'en aller.

Sans même essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'était ce formulaire, de le faire avec lui à l'oral, de lui montrer le genre de réponse qu'on attendait de lui, l'infirmier qui avait déjà eu à subir les foudres de Drago était arrivé dans la chambre, avait posé le parchemin, et s'était contenté d'un " Il vous faut répondre à ce formulaire pour nous aider à determiner si oui ou non vous êtes contaminé". Et sans un regard, il était sorti.

Et de toute évidence il avait eu raison, puisque les cris de Drago n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Chaque question l'agaçait un peu plus. Les réponses n'étaient-elles pas évidentes, pour quelqu'un vivant enfermé 24h/24 avec pour seule compagnie des infirmières impossible à dévêtir, et un gamin de 8 ans? Le parchemin gisait donc à présent sur le sol, près de la porte, et Drago, seul dans son lit fulminait, tout en maudissant son incapacité à faire bouger les choses. Rester tous les jours en pyjama, ne pas sortir de son lit, ne se mettre debout, en pantoufle, que pour atteindre la salle de bain... tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le parchemin glissa sur le sol, poussé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

- Que tu répondes tranquillement à quelques questions simples aurait été trop compliqué pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Severus je dois sortir d'ici avant de devenir fou.

- Tu peux te balader dans tout l'étage, et un superbe parc avec vue sur la ville t'attend de l'autre côté du couloir, répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre, il savait que la raillerie et l'ironie n'étaient pas de mise pour l'instant.

Rogue fit léviter le parchemin à terre jusqu'à sa main, Drago n'avait rien répondu.

- Tu n'éprouves aucun soulagement, je suppose?

- Ta perspicacité m'a toujours éblouit, lâcha Drago, amer.

- Douleur à l'abdomen?

- Non.

- Saignement urinaire?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un symptôme? Si j'arrive à ce niveau là, achève moi directement!

- Ne parle pas inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je parlais toute la journée jusqu'à m'en épuiser.

Le ton de Drago était de plus en plus dur, méchant, ironique. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, c'était son état d'esprit qui le faisait agir ainsi, il savait pourtant que Rogue n'allait pas laisser passer ce ton très longtemps.

- Problème de sommeil?

- Non.

Drago avait mentit, mais sa réponse, bien que rapide, était trop courte et dénué d'ironie: Severus haussa un sourcil en relevant son nez du parchemin. Il attendait sans doute plus d'explication. Le jeune Malefoy resta silencieux, il soutint son regard plusieurs secondes, mais il n'était encore qu'un novice par rapport à son parrain. Il finit donc par rajouter:

- Mes problèmes de sommeils durent depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un symptôme, il est peut-être juste dissimulé par tes autres problèmes 'normaux'. N'essaye plus de me mentir.

Le ton tranchant de Severus fit baisser Drago des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à l'une des premières questions: tu te trouves plus en colère que d'habitude?

Le jeune homme blond resta silencieux de longues secondes. Il bouillonnait de rage, il était constamment au bord de l'explosion, il avait l'impression qu'un volcan, dans sa tête, dans son coeur, dans tout son être, grondait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas nouveau. C'est peut-être juste à cause de Meredith, Potter, Granger, l'hôpital...

Severus ne fit qu'un petit "mhm" avant de répondre de sept petites lettres qui résumeraient tout.

" _Colère inhabituelle?_

_**Immense**_ "

Rogue ne s'attarda pas, apparemment il travaillait beaucoup à l'hôpital pour trouver une solution pour aider les contaminés. Il sortit après avoir donné à Drago deux petits comprimés rose bonbon que le blondinet goba sans questions sous les yeux de son parrain. Drago passa l'heure suivante dans un demi-sommeil absolument pas réparateur et très peu agréable. Une infirmière pas assez jolie pour éviter les foudres du jeune Malefoy en profita pour venir faire quelques prélèvements sanguins qu'elle n'avait pas oser lui faire plus tôt, de peur de se faire à nouveau rabrouer par le jeune homme colérique. Drago se reveilla donc avec une petite douleur desagréable à l'avant bras et comprit sans problème ce qui avait du se passer quand il dormait, ca ne lui faisait rien de spécial, mais pour le plaisir, il crierai sur la première infirmière qui passerait le pas de la porte. Un petit coup d'oeil à l'horloge magique qu'il avait fait installé lui indiqua qu'il était sensé aller dans la chambre de son petit voisin pour lui tenir compagnie. Se tatant, Drago réfléchit un peu, vérifiant interieurement son agenda à la page du jour. Mmh... Oui, il pouvait y aller, rien d'autre n'était prévu pour ce moment là, mais attention, il ne pourrait pas tarder, puisque une heure plus tard il fallait être au lit pour la tournée quotidienne des medicomages et leur équipes. Quel programme excitant! Une corde, du poison, un revolver moldu... n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'achever, par pitié! ce genre de pensée était à peu de chose près ce à quoi pensait Drago en permanence. Son jeu mental favoris était à présent d'imaginer différents moyens de pouvoirs s'échapper, en tuant le plus de personnes possible en chemin, et des manières les plus originales. Il en était arrivé à l'infirmière noir qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner de somnifère, qu'il assassinait mentalement en lui administrant une dose excessive de potion de Sommeil sans rêve, elle était en train d'agoniser, s'excusant de ne pas avoir soulagé Drago le soir où il l'avait demandé, quand une petite créature aux yeux globuleux apparu dans son champ de vision. Une substance visqueuse dégoulinait sur ce qui devait être son visage, ses espèces de cheveux prenaient des directions différentes, voir opposées et la créature continuait de fixer Drago comme si elle attendait quelque chose. C'était ... un enfant.

- Mouche moi, ordonna WIlliam Burn, 8 ans en présentant avec assurance son orifice nasal d'où coulait des flots ininterrompu de morve bien trop liquide pour être naturel.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement douteux que Drago lança un coup d'oeil sur les côtés pour vérifier que personne n'avait lancé un sort au petit dans le but de voir Drago Malefoy s'humilier.

- Tu as des mains, tu peux le faire toi même.

La réponse avait été tout à fait polie, logique et n'avait rien de "brusque, cassante et inappropriée". C'étaient les trois termes que Severus avait employé quand il avait essayé de décrire le comportement de Drago vis-à-vis du petit garçon, et qu'il lui avait par la suite demandé de faire des efforts.

- Mes mains sont occupées! S'exclama Will en montrant ses deux mains posées sur une console de jeux magique. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour essayer d'éviter de faire couler sa morve dans sa bouche, mais trop tard, un filet visqueux traversait ses lèvres. Drago était _horrifié_.

- COMMENT TU .... Comment peux-tu, toi être humain censé être dôté d'une certaine intelligence, laisser TA MORVE couler sur ta bouche juste pour ne pas lâcher un stupide jeu magique? S'indigna t-il en bondissant en arrière pour s'éloigner de la petite chose monstrueuse qui essayait de renifler assez fort pour que toute sa morve remonte dans ses narines. Drago était sur le point de vomir.

- Mouche-moi! Répéta le petit.

- Mais n'ouvre pas la bouche, c'est dégoutant! Et puis tu pourrais utiliser ta baguette pour te secher le nez quand tu sais que tu es enrh...

- J'ai pas de baguette!

Le petit avait coupé Drago brutalement, il s'essuya le nez d'un geste rageur de la main, faisant s'étaler la substance visqueuse sur toute sa manche, mais au moins, il n'avait pas lâché son jeu.

- J'ai pas de baguette, j'en ai jamais eu, et j'en aurai jamais! Reprit le jeune en lançant un regard noir à Drago, le défiant presque de se moquer de lui.

- T'en as pas parce que t'es encore qu'un piti-ponk, mais je vois pas pourquoi t'en aurai jamais, alors pas la peine de faire ton vexé, rétorqua Drago en haussant les sourcils.

- Je n'en aurai pas, répondit calmement William, puisque je ne sortirai jamais d'ici vivant.

Son regard n'avait plus rien de provocateur, ni de colerique, il était juste sérieux. Drago pensa un instant que peut-être ce gosse savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, peut-être qu'il était plus réaliste et intelligent qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Je sortirai peut-être pas vivant de là non plus, en plus moi j'étais affaibli quand le virus est arrivé, alors j'ai plus de chance d'y rester, donc mon vieux, si tu espères de la pitié tu es mal tombé. En attendant, va te changer, c'est dégoutant ce que t'as sur le bras.

Le piti-ponk concerné s'énerva tellement, qu'il vint essuyer sa manche... sur le bras de Drago, étalant sa morve sur le pauvre Malefoy, ecoeuré, qui éjecta le petit pour aller à sa chambre se désinfecter le bras.

Sortant dans le couloir, Drago tomba à pic pour voir Hermione sortir d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, les joues rouges et furieuse, elle claqua la porte en s'exclamant un "Je fais ça pour vous je signal", qui devait être adressé à la personne dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, et elle se retrouva face à Drago qui rejoignait la sienne en l'observant avec un sourire ironique. Tout à coup, il était content d'être tombé sur le jeune, la Granger semblait avoir plus de problème que lui! Hermione capta le regard moqueur de son ennemi, mais son regard attrapa rapidement le trainée gluante qui s'étalait sur la manche du blondinet. Drago comprit qu'Hermione avait remarqué la morve de Will, et constata qu'à son tour, la jeune femme le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil moqueur l'air de dire " Et tu crois que c'est moi la plus pathétique?".

Drago remua la tête, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Mhm... Malefoy? Euh... Drago?

Le concerné recula d'un pas et se tourna vers Hermione en haussant un sourcil, l'air ennuyé et pressé... alors qu'il était juste intrigué et qu'il espérait rentrer dans une dispute qui mettrait un peu de piment à sa journée.

- Tu... Tu sais où est le fameux balcon amenagé pour nous?

- Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais dis moi Granger, tu as peur de te perdre ici? Tu ne peux pas le retrouver alors qu'on a un seul étage? Tu es quand même assez limitée intellectuellement tout de même, j'attendais mieux de la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

- Oh, c'est bon, conserve ton venin! Répondit Hermione trop calmement pour amuser Drago. Tu n'es jamais allé là-bas alors?

Drago fronça mentalement les sourcils: il venait de casser Granger en l'insultant, et elle se contentait de continuer la conversation comme si de rien n'était?

- Je viens de te dire que non. A quoi ça m'servirai un balcon, si il n'y a même pas d'air frai. Et j'ai pas non plus envie d'aller retrouver tous les autres malades tiraillés, perdus dans le doute: contaminé ou pas? ... Tout ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu as besoin de parler un peu? Demanda la jeune femme qui avait écouté Drago sans sourciller.

- Qu... Quoi?

- Tu aurais pu répondre juste " non " quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais déjà allé au balcon, mais toi tu as préféré développer, et m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à ce balcon. Tu en as marre de ta solitude?

- Tu aimerais que je te dise que oui? Mais moi contrairement à toi, j'ai un parrain qui vient me voir régulièrement et avec qui je peux entretenir de vraies conversations. De nous deux, c'est toi qui doit avoir besoin de parler, pas moi! Mais tu sais, tu as toujours le vieux dont tu t'occupes avec qui tu peux discu... Ah mais non, suis-je bête, il ne te répond même pas!

Sur cette réplique, Drago pénétra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, ne laissant même pas à Hermione l'occasion de répliquer quoique ce soit. La conversation avait été trop courte pour divertir le jeune Malefoy, et bien qu'ils se soient disputés, cette fois les répliques de Miss-je-sais-tout avaient plus agacées Drago qu'autre chose.

Restant une petite demi-heure dans sa chambre, le jeune Malefoy commença bien vite à ne plus supporter être seul. Normalement, deux infirmières auraient déjà dû être à son chevet pour lui administrer toutes sortes de pilules, mais elles n'étaient pas là. Sans savoir où il allait aller, il sortit à nouveaux de sa chambre, et fit un tour de l'étage. Arrivant à la fin du circuit, Drago s'attendait à voir une sorte de porte où il y aurait écrit " Balcon ", puisqu'il n'avait vu d'entrée nul part ailleurs, mais il n'y en avait pas. Intrigué, et sans se l'avouer, le jeune Malefoy se lança à la recherche du balcon magique. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, sinon, ce serait admettre (même mentalement) qu'il avait trop rapidement insulté Granger quand celle-ci lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Il en était ainsi à son troisième tour de l'étage, quand cette même Granger sortit de nulle part et lui rentra dedans. Il allait s'emporter sur sa maladresse, quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle était sortie d'une toute petite porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Hermione avait dû remarquer sa perplexité devant la porte, puisqu'elle lâcha en haussant les sourcils:

- Tu l'as cherché longtemps, cette entrée pour le balcon, avoue! Alors comme ça je ne suis pas la seule a avoir un cerveau limité? Ouf, je suis sou-la-gée! Feigna t-elle, ironique en lui lançant un regard noir.

.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Drago de réagir, elle venait de venger le coup qu'il lui avait fait à peine plus tôt. Drago regarda la Gryffondor s'éloigner avec un petit sourire, au moins, il l'avait faite s'énerver un minimum, et ça, c'était toujours drôle. Quand elle disparût de son champ de vision, il se retrouva face à la fameuse petite porte si bien cachée, il l'ouvrit, remarqua qu'il fallait d'abord monter plusieurs marches, et referma la porte: non, il n'était pas plus intéressé que cela de voir ce balcon. Il retourna donc tranquillement dans sa chambre, qu'il ne quitta pas, et qui n'eut, ce jour là, aucune visite de toute la soirée.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était encore abaissée à répondre à la fouine. Depuis leur premiere altercation, elle s'était promit de ne plus rentrer dans le jeu de Malefoy, qui consistait à s'envoyer des piques blessantes pour énerver l'autre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle ne s'emportait pas dans de grands élans de colère, elle finissait toujours par employer cette froide ironie qui était pourtant l'arme des Serpentards. S'installant sur son lit, elle fulmina quelques minutes, repensant à son voisin de chambre, et aux longs jours qui s'étaient déjà écoulés à l'hopital. Si les medicomages prenaient encore longtemps à rechercher qui étaient les contaminés, ils risquaient de ne plus en avoir pour trouver un antidote. Préférant se changer les idées, elle se pencha, et récupéra dans un tiroir de sa commode un livre bien épais que lui avait apporté son infirmière préférée.

La jeune Granger ne sentit même pas les heures passées, et au soir, c'est une Viola au sourire en coin malicieux qui rentra dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soins de fermer la porte après elle.

- Ce sourire annonce une bonne nouvelle? s'exclama Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

- Et bien... Vos deux amis... Mr. Potter et Weasley...

- Oui? S'impatienta Hermione, bien que déçue qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une avancée dans les recherches sur la maladie.

- Il paraît... et ce n'est qu'une rumeur... qu'ils remuent ciel et terre pour avoir un Pass pour venir vous retrouver!

- C... C'est sérieux? Et c'est possible? Vous croyez qu'ils pourront venir me voir?

- Oui mais, je sais aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de réticents, il s'agit là de deux héros de la guerre, les directeurs de l'hopîtal ont peur qu'ils soient mis en danger en venant ici...

Ce soir là, Hermione Granger s'endormie le sourire aux lèvres, et l'esprit plein d'espoir... Pendant que Drago lui... n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir.

.

Drago estimait qu'il devait être trois heures du matin, quand, couché sur le dos, il se retourna pour la douzième fois en moins de dix minutes. Ses draps étaient chauds, il retourna aussi son oreiller pour avoir la face fraiche au contact de son visage. A présent sur le ventre, il ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, en essayant de vider son esprit. Quelle stupidité. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se vider l'esprit volontairement? Au contraire, Drago n'arrivait qu'à penser encore plus. Dix minutes plus tard, le blond était de retour sur le dos, fixant le plafond dans la pièce obscure. Où était ce foutu bouton d'urgence, il allait appeler une infirmière, il avait besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Normalement, Severus devait arriver le lendemain avec une petite réserve de ce genre de potion pour lui, mais il n'arriverait certainement pas à attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Trois minutes plus tard, une infirmière qu'il n'avait jamais vu arriva dans sa chambre.

- Sommeil sans rêve, claqua t-il dès qu'elle apparut. Pas la peine de parler, contentez-vous de me l'apporter.

La jeune femme savait de toute évidence à quoi s'en tenir avec ce patient bien particulier, puisqu'elle tourna les talons sans rien rajouter. Deux minutes plus tard, Drago se demanda si l'infirmière ne s'était pas contentée de faire comme s'il n'avait rien demandé juste parce qu'elle avait été vexée. Il patienta encore quelques temps et quand il s'appréta à r'appuyer sur le bouton rouge d'appel, une voix l'arrêta.

- Ne vous donnez pas le mal de poser à nouveau votre _précieux_ doigt sur ce bouton, Malefoy. Je suis là avec votre potion chérie.

Drago se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment osé lui parler avec un ton si cassant? L'infirmière qu'il essaya de mieux distinguer dans la pénombre s'approcha, lui fourra une fiole dans la main et tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Le blond resta un moment bloqué sur la porte désormais fermée, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix si sarcastique quelque part. Sans perdre plus de temps à y penser, il déboucha enfin sa fiole qu'il porta à sa bouche quand un hurlement jaillit de la chambre adjacente. Drago haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Granger. Encore une fois, elle cauchemardait et devait en faire profiter tous ses voisins. Comme chaque soir à environ la même heure, lui essaye de dormir en vain, et elle dort en mal. A chaque fois elle criait, parfois il pouvait distinguer le nom de Ginnie Weasley, la plus petite, et seule fille de la famille de rouquains qu'il avait tant méprisé. D'autre fois, c'était le prénom de Potter qui le faisait sursauter en pleine nuit, elle lui criait de faire attention, quelque chose comme ça. Drago savait que tous ces cauchemars devaient avoir une relation avec la grande bataille, mais il n'avait aucune pitié pour Granger.

Ils avaient tous leur petits drames personnels, et les cauchemars qui allaient avec.

Pendant une seconde, Drago pensa que peut-être Hermione avait plus besoin de la potion de sommeil paisible que lui...

Aucune chance, c'est lui qui voulait dormir. D'un coup, il vida la fiole qui devait le délivrer de son insomnie. Il distingua la respiration forte et rapide de Granger qui s'affolait apparemment dans son rêve, mais déjà, il sombrait dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fut que les murs étaient vraiment fins...

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :**

Du **Ron, **du Harry (enfin?), du Severus, du Will et surtout... Des news sur qui est malade, qui ne l'est pas!

Laissez un petit mot si vous avez apprécié !


	6. Chapter 6

H**ey! Je passe en coup de vent, je ne me suis même pas relue, donc dééésolée si il y a des fautes, j'éditerai promis ! Et puis, je crois qu'il est légerement trop long, ce chapitre, mais j'espère commencer à faire une espèce de systeme " un jour = un chapitre " ... **

**Merci beaucoup à **_Ladymalefoy_94_**, dont le message m'a fait rire juste parceque je l'ai imaginé rire :D , **_Maya-zabeille_** et i_sobella_**** pour leur mots d'encouragement ( qui sont efficaces!), **_MiaSa_** qui se pose des questions, ( et c'est mon but !! ) et enfin _Loufoca-Granger_**** qui à la gentillesse d'apprecier ce que j'ai écrit jusque là et de me le dire ( merciii) ! **

**En attendant, j'avoue être assez déçue par ce chapitre, mais je me rattrape par la suite, promis, les derniers chapitres que j'ai écris m'ont fait osciller entre rire et pleures ( j'écris des scène éparpillées en ce moment, ça me vient par flash! )**

.

.

_._

* * *

.

.

Le lendemain, c'est un violent coup sur la table qui reveilla Drago en sursaut. Celui-ci avait enfin réussit à dormir pendant plusieurs heures sans coupures. Il leva les yeux vers celui ou celle qui avait osé le reveiller sans aucun tact, prêt à faire une nouvelle victime dans le staff médical, mais son regard bleu tomba sur celui noir d'un homme contre qui il ne pouvait rien, mais qui avait tous les droits.

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- On se permet de faire la grace matinée? Il est midi, Drago.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si mon emploie du temps est si chargé.

- Non, mais par contre je vois que tu arrives parfaitement à dormir, je commence à me demander si j'ai eu raison de me donner la peine de faire autant de potion de sommeil...

Tout en parlant, le Directeur des Serpentards sortit de sa poche un tout petit paquet qu'il fit magiquement agrandir et qu'il posa sur la comode de Drago. D'un coup d'oeil, le blond vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de fioles de potions.

- J'ai finit par en demander une à une infirmière hier soir... Enfin, très tôt ce matin, vers trois-quatre heures.

Les deux serpentards discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Drago savait que Severus ne pouvait jamais rester avec lui trop longtemps, c'était un homme occupé, mais il espérait toujours que son parrain puisse tarder un peu plus que d'habitude avec lui. C'était sa seule occasion d'avoir des nouvelles du monde exterieur, de pouvoir entretenir une conversation sérieuse tout en restant simple. Cette fois, à son grand soulagement moral, Severus ne semblait pas particulièrement préssé de partir. Un autre détail clochait aux yeux du blond, qui finit par le faire remarquer à son ancien professeur.

- Ca fait bientôt une demi-heure que tu es là, Severus, et tu ne m'as toujours pas parler de l'avancement des recherches sur le virus. Tu n'as même pas évoqué Granger. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Rogue resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, il fixait son filleul avec sérieux, puis soupira en se pincant l'arrête du nez.

- Rien de très special. Je ne vois pas l'interet de parler de recherches qui n'avancent pas. C'est frustrant, agaçant et démoralisant. Déclara t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Rien d'autre? Insista Drago qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu n'aurais pas découvert que je suis atteint par le virus ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Non. Nous ne savons rien pour l'instant. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que l'on arrive toujours pas à trouver de remède à la maladie. Il nous faut un autre exemple, un autre patient contaminé pour pouvoir étudier l'évolution du virus et peut-être en trouver un antidode.

- Vous attendez que l'une des personnes de l'étage meurt? Fit une voix incrédule derrière Severus.

Dans l'entrebaillement de la porte étaient casés Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, et une Hermione pensive un peu en retrait qui fixait un point sur le sol. C'est Ron qui avait réagit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les trois gryffondors avaient de toute évidence surprit la conversation quand ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais Drago les interrogea quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? Je ne vous y ait pas invité.

- Le couloir n'est pas ta propriété, que l'on sache? Répliqua doucement et froidement Harry en relevant lentement son regard emeraude sur celui du blond.

Drago remarqua qu'en effet, ses trois ennemis d'enfance se trouvaient juste devant sa porte ouverte.

- Et bien je me contenterai de fermer la porte, lança le blond en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.

Severus l'arrêta tout de suite.

- Ce que je dis concerne aussi Gran... Hermione. Je n'ai pas dis que nous attendions les bras croisés que quelqu'un meurt pour pouvoir avancer, je dis que pour l'instant, nous n'arrivons pas à avancer, et que la seule chose qui pourrait nous aider, c'est qu'un nouveau cas se déclare. Explicita Rogue en regardant tour à tour Drago et Hermione.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour cacher son visage en se tournant vers sa fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur une rue Londonienne tout à fait ininteressante, mais dans lequelle le regard de Drago se perdait souvent. Une soudaine brulure à l'épaule l'avait saisit avec la fin du discours de son parrain. Il aurait voulu congédier les Gryffondors de malheurs pour exprimer sa douleur et l'énervement qui en résultait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans attirer la curiosité de son parrain.

- Mais pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas encore savoir qui sont contaminés, n'est-ce pas? Fit calmement Harry qui ne regardait même plus Drago.

Bien sur que non, ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir! Sinon ils auraient déjà prévenu ceux qui n'ont rien qu'ils pouvaient partir! C'était une évidence pour Drago, mais il ne se retourna pas pour faire ressortir la bètise de Potter, pas cette fois. Une douleur qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur le lançait à l'épaule, et il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'aggraver le problème. Un détail attira tout de même son attention: Severus ne répondait pas à la question de Potter.

- Severus? Tu ne réponds pas?

Son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de parler d'une voix chevrotante qui aurait montré sa faiblesse à sa voisine de chambre et à ses deux visiteurs inopportuns.

- Certains des patients qui étaient particulièrement affaiblis le jour où le virus à pénétré l'étage présentent des symptômes tout à fait contraire à ceux qu'ils avaient avant le virus. On peut aussi commencer à differencier les malades des sains grâce aux questionnaires que vous avez remplis.

La voix de Severus aussi était froide et distante. Il prononçait ses mots comme s'il avait sagit d'un résumé de cours d'histoire de la magie, du temps de Poudlard.

- Granger, Potter et Weasley, vous avez entendu ce que vous vouliez, constata Drago sans se retourner, vous pouvez donc liberer ma chambre je crois.

Le ton protocolaire de Drago intrigua ses trois ennemis, et tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se demandaient ce que ça voulait dire, Ron s'exclama:

- Quoi? Attend deux seconde, Malefoy! Rogue vient de nous dire qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver lesquels d'entre vous ne sont pas contaminés! Ca vous interesse pas ou quoi?

- Severus pourra passer dans votre chambre plus tard, j'ai à m'entretenir avec mon parrain en privé. Severus, c'est possible?

- Oui. Je passerai vous voir avant de m'en aller, reprit l'ancien professeur à l'adresse du 'clan Potter'.

Des bruits de pas, et un claquement de porte plus tard, Drago sut qu'il n'y avait plus que son parrain dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Qu'y a t-il ?

Les deux anciens Serpentards avaient posé la question au même moment, et ils se turent tous les deux.

- Tu es là depuis plus de trois-quart d'heure, Severus, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis que certains des patients de l'étage sont effectivement malades. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Que je n'ai pas jugé que l'information était d'une importance capital.

- Je t'ai connu plus doué pour mentir. Et j'aurai cru qu'avec toi, au moins, je n'aurai pas à voir quelqu'un tourner autour du pot une heure pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

- Rien n'est encore certain. Le diagnostique n'est absolument avéré que pour deux des patients. La femme de 82 ans et...

- Je veux rester seul, le coupa Drago toujours sans quitter la rue commercante des yeux. Je te demande de me laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir, ce n'est pas un manque de respect, je ne te renvoie pas de ma chambre, mais je voudrais que tu ailles voir Granger pour lui parler de tes découvertes. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras revenir me voir si tu veux.

- Drago, fit Rogue en s'approchant pour le faire se retourner.

- Ne leur dis rien sur mon cas, ca ne les regarde pas. Coupa le blond d'une voix polaire qui stoppa nette la progression de son parrain.

Drago resta quelques minutes debout devant la fenêtre. Deux choses occupaient ses pensées: Severus venait de lui annoncer qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui étaient certainement contaminés. Cette première nouvelle avait été accueillit très froidement par le serpentard qui pensait avec simplicité qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore tout à fait saisit l'ampleur de l'annonce? La deuxième de ses préoccupations était beaucoup plus actuelle, la douleur de son épaule se propageait dans tout son bras et... il ne sentait plus ses doigts. C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à renvoyer son parrain. Pour les Gryffondors, il avait comprit que Severus avait quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer, et il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu étaler sa vie privée ou s'attirer la pitié des autres.

La démarche mal assurée, Drago réussit à atteindre le bouton d'urgence sur lequel il appuya avec sa main valide. Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirimière qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose arriva devant sa chambre au pas de course. Voyant le patient debout, qui l'attendait patiemment à côté du bouton rouge, elle faillit retourner à son travail, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Infirmière, appela le jeune Malefoy de sa voix la plus autaine.

- Quoi? Répliqua la jeune femme.

Drago reconnut tout de suite la voix de la femme, identique à celle de l'infirmière qui lui avait aporté sa potion de sommeil la veille, et au moins tout autant irrespectueuse.

- Il me faut de l'anti-douleur.

- Ben voyons.

- Et appelez l'équipe de médicomages-réparateurs.

- Qu'y a t-il? S'inquiéta légérement l'infirmière en se rapprochant.

Drago sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir à la douleur. Il aurait eu envie de crier un bon coup tant son bras le faisait souffrir. Ainsi, il ne put répondre à la dernière question de la femme, mais s'écroula assit sur son lit. La sueur perlait à son front.

- Drago qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'exclama la femme.

Le jeune Malefoy aurait pu s'étonner de l'utilisation de son prénom, mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Les sons devenaient indistinguables, il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui était particulièrement éclairé et l'aveuglait. Sa tête tournait, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur la femme. Il ne put que basculer en arrière sur son lit, un dernier mouvement conscient lui fit porter sa main valide à l'épaule endomagée. L'infirmière accourut et toucha de sa baguette le bouton rouge, qui devint bleu et qu'elle enfonça par la suite. Prenant les jambes de Drago elle les mis sur le lit, pour qu'il s'allonge complétement.

.

.

.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a renvoyé si vite ? Interrogea Ron, curieux, dès que Severus eut toqué à la porte d'Hermione pour les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'enquit quant à elle Hermione, inquiète sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

-Il est fatigué…

- De quoi ? Dormir toute la journée ? Je connais plus épuisant ! Se moqua Ron, s'attirant un regard froid de son ancien professeur.

- Ron, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, répliqua Hermione, étonnant d'ailleurs les trois autres hommes.

- Tu prends sa défense, fit remarquer Harry sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

- J'ai une meilleure idée de ce qu'il vit que vous. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit fatigué, je le suis aussi.

- Tu vas bien j'espère ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Ron en se rapprochant de la tête du lit de son amie, qui s'était déjà rallongée confortablement sous les ordres de ses meilleurs amis.

- Oui Ron, ne t'en fais pas… Rassura la patiente en un sourire sincère, touchée de l'attention constante que lui portaient ses amis, et particulièrement le jeune roux. Alors, prof… Mr. Rogue ? Se reprit-elle finalement en se retournant vers Severus.

- Ce que je m'apprête a vous dire est confidentiel normalement, on ne devrait pas pouvoir en parler avec les patients afin d'éviter les faux espoirs ou les déprimes, mais certains des patients en quarantaines semblent contracter plusieurs syndromes présumés appartenant à la maladie mais …

- Rien n'est encore certain, coupa Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- En effet, pour tous les patients qui semblent sains, il est possible que les symptômes apparaissent différemment, plus tardivement par exemple.

- Ca peut aussi être des porteurs sains du virus, non ? Interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, comme elle le faisait tout le temps quand elle réfléchissait. Si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'un porteur sains peut tout de même transmettre le virus par voie des airs ?

- Hermione, laisse le finir, tempéra Harry en voyant son amie s'enfoncer dans ses pensées sans attendre de réponses à ses questions. Professeur Rogue, rajouta t-il à l'adresse du maître de potion, de quel groupe fait partit Hermione ?

Hermione leva la tête, perdant le fil de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas posé la question principale… Faisait-elle parti des contaminés ? Sa bouche resta ouverte quand elle posa son regard sur les yeux foncés de Rogue qui regardait Harry, l'air sérieux, se demandant sans doute s'il fallait qu'il leur dévoile la vérité, ou si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise idée. Pendant une seconde, la jeune Granger faillit crier quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas entendre la sentence. Si elle n'avait pas posé la question, c'est qu'inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Severus prenait beaucoup trop de temps à répondre, tout le monde le remarqua. Hermione sentait déjà la sueur froide sur son dos, la main de Ron serrait de toute ses forces les couvertures de son lit, son ami roux avait blanchit, et le visage contracté il fixait les couvertures sans oser respirer trop fort. Il était tellement blanc que ses nombreuses taches de rousseurs semblaient ressortir plus vivement. Harry était le seul qui continuait de fixer Rogue sans baisser les yeux. Il était droit et ne flanchait pas. L'image de Harry face à Voldemort surgit sous les paupières fermées d'Hermione, qui en frissonna. Un bruit de pas précipités résonna alors dans le couloir, personne ne bougea, sauf Hermione qui se redressa, prêt à n'importe quelle excuse pour pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et ne jamais entendre les mots fatals. Ron attrapa le poignet de son amie quand il aperçut son mouvement vers la porte. Même Severus ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses réflexions, pesant le pour et le contre, pensant aux conséquences qui découleraient probablement d'une annonce comme celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se tourna finalement vers Granger, celle qui avait toujours été la miss-je-sais-tout de sa classe, et qui osait, ce jour là, à peine le regarder. Elle finit par lever les yeux, et immédiatement, elle comprit. Un Gong sembla résonner dans sa poitrine, elle était sonnée, ne savait pas comment réagir, n'avait pas besoin de mots pour en comprendre plus. C'est à ce moment précis, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

C'est un petit garçon très pâle qui arriva dans la pièce. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face aux quatre regards qui se pesaient à présent sur lui. L'ambiance était jusque là assez tendue et lourde pour que même ce petit garçon le remarque, et il semblait, d'ailleurs, assez choqué.

-C'est vous, le Rogue de Drago ? Demanda le petit homme en levant les yeux vers Severus.

Le garçon, petit de taille, tenait de ses deux mains une sorte de jeux qu'Harry aurait pu confondre avec une console de jeux moldue pareille à celles que collectionnait Dudley, mais qui était entièrement magique. Il reniflait fréquemment, avec une constance de métronome qui faisait comme un bruit de fond, dans le silence qui envahit la salle dès qu'il eut refermé la bouche.

Severus le considéra du regard pensant quelques secondes, et finit par répondre.

-Tu es William ?

- Mhm, fit simplement le garçon en signe de réponse positive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, fit doucement et gentiment Hermione, qui venait à peine de comprendre qu'un petit garçon était rentré dans sa chambre. C'est avec toi que Drago passe quelques heures par jour, c'est ça ?

Le garçon, William, fixa Hermione sans lui répondre, son regard semblait inexpressif. Ron en eu la chair de poule.

-Drago, il va mourir maintenant, c'est ça ?

La voix monocorde, le ton morne, le regard vide, William venait de poser cette question comme s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quelle autre question, et qu'il se moquait de tout. Ca n'allait pas du tout à un garçon aussi jeune que ça.

-Non, il est dans sa chambre, fit la voix froide de Severus qui claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

Hermione lança un regard surpris vers Rogue, pourquoi parlait-il aussi méchamment à un petit garçon qui semblait si choqué ? Elle essaya d'en savoir plus tout en rassurant le petit.

-Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille, tu parles de la maladie ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Drago est un garçon très solide, il ira très bien… lui.

- Vous êtes naïve, ou vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Demanda le garçon avec sarcasme cette fois.

Le ton de la voix fit sursauter Hermione, elle crut même entendre du Malefoy sortir de la bouche du garçon qui la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Au moins, elle avait eu le mérite de le sortir de son état léthargique étrange. Harry haussa les sourcils, intéressé, il croisa les bras et s'adossa à un mur tandis que Ron, lui, semblait se moquer totalement de la présence du petit, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était une réponse claire et explicite de Rogue, un verdict, une sentence... il voulait l'entendre pour y croire, un regard ne lui suffisait pas.

Déçu, de toute évidence, par le comité qu'il était venu chercher pour avoir ses réponses, William se contenta de hausser les épaules et fit mine de ressortir, avant de rajouter en un soupir touché.

-Je voulais pas qu'il meure, moi…

- William, Drago est en excellent état, j'étais avec lui il y a quelques minutes à peine, finit par rajouter Rogue, comme pour rassurer efficacement le garçon.

- Non. Vous vous trompez. Ils l'ont transporté d'urgence en le lévitant, une infirmière parlait de code bleu. Et il ressemblait beaucoup à un mort.

Ron daigna enfin lever les yeux vers le dernier venu, Harry lança un regard à Rogue, Hermione se redressa brutalement en posant une main sur sa bouche, et Rogue ne perdit pas une seconde, sortant de la chambre en bousculant au passage William, Hermione entendit la porte de son voisin s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant, et elle vit passer dans le couloir un Severus Rogue pressé et de toute évidence anxieux.

William ressortit de la chambre sans demander son reste, concentré sur son jeu magique, il disparut comme il était arrivé, en laissant dans la pièce trois jeunes gens perdus et ne sachant comment réagir. Pendant près d'une heure, le trio parla de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de penser à l'hôpital ou la maladie. Ainsi, Harry évoqua son problème persistant de magie : il n'arrivait plus à produire le plus simple des sorts. Ron lui, parla avec un entrain légèrement joué des derniers matchs de Quidditch, avant d'être reprit par Harry, qui lui rappela qu'Hermione n'avait jamais suivit le Quidditch. Bientôt, Hermione eut le droit à des nouvelles de tout le monde, jusqu'à Collin Crivey, qui était apparemment passé voir Harry peu de temps auparavant. Enfin, l'ambiance redevint un peu sérieuse quand Hermione demanda à ses deux amis pourquoi ils ne portaient pas le même accoutrement ridicule que le reste du personnel. Elle comprit alors bien vite que Severus y était pour beaucoup, puisqu'il connaissait des sorts auxquels apparemment, le staff de l'hôpital n'avait même pas pensé.

-Et comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ici, d'abord ? Se souvint Hermione.

-Ah, tu sais, nous sommes Harry Potter, le Sauveur et Ronald Weasley, le Hero de la Guerre ! Répondit simplement Harry, faussement crâneur, en soupirant faussement l'air de dire « et oui, rien ne peut m'être refusé ».

Hermione rigola en voyant l'air fiers d'eux qu'arboraient ses deux amis, se gonflant la poitrine, et haussant les sourcils, mais son sourire disparut quand elle cru entr'apercevoir un visage pâle aux yeux d'aciers et aux sourire moqueur passer devant sa chambre. Son impression s'avéra exact quand elle entendit clairement la porte voisine s'ouvrir, plusieurs personnes s'affairer à l'interieur, et finalement presque plus de bruit. La porte se referma ensuite, juste après un « Repose toi, Drago, tout ira bien ». Le ton très doux de la voix féminine surprit Hermione, qui pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite amie du blond, avant de se reprendre : si un autre visiteur exceptionnel était arrivé, elle l'aurait su.

.

.

.

- Repose-toi, Drago, tout ira bien.

L'infirmière s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse du blond, qui la regarda disparaître sans broncher. Il devrait vraiment se pencher sur le cas de cette femme, qu'il était à présent sur de connaître, vu le ton amical de la voix de la fille, mais dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il pensa rapidement que c'était sans doute une conquête d'un soir qu'il avait dû mal traiter le lendemain, d'où le ton de reproche que l'infirmière avait employé avec lui au début. Peut-être même qu'elle s'était amouraché de lui, ce qui expliquerai comment elle avait vite oublié sa colère pour se précipiter à son chevet avec angoisse quand il avait eu son malaise. Franchement, il devrait demander à Severus de se renseigner sur elle, histoire de recadrer leur petite aventure, et peut-être même, qui sait, reprendre avec elle pour passer le temps à l'hôpital ?

Drago en était donc là dans ses pensées quand sa porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Trois petits coups résonnèrent ensuite sur cette même porte, avant que Drago n'ait vu le visage du visiteur. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre complètement, laissant découvrir une Hermione Granger au visage légèrement inquiet, ce qui eut le don d'étonner le blond. Cette visite ne fit pas plaisir à Drago, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas en état de recevoir du monde : les cheveux certainement décoiffés, le ton plus pâle et maladif qu'à l'accoutumé, les yeux rougis après sa crise de douleur précédente, alité pour ne pas avoir des vertiges en se mettant debout… Drago était dans une position de faiblesse certaine, et personne n'avait à le voir de la sorte, surtout pas un Gryffondor nommée Granger. Son regard noir ne suffit apparemment pas à faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Salut Drago… Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien… On a su que tu avais été dans la Salle d'Urgence…

- Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Granger ?

- Quoi ? Le petit dont tu es censé t'occuper, William, est venu nous voir en nous disant que tu étais mort, je ne pense pas que ce soit si déplacé que ça de prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca s'appelle de la Politesse, et je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'est à toi, le sorcier de noble famille, que j'aurai à l'expliquer !

Drago lança un regard noir à Hermione, qui venait tout simplement de lui donner un bon coup dans son ego de Noble Sorcier pour qui le protocol de politesse était une des règles de vie principales dans l'éducation. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Ah, donc c'est sensé être une visite de politesse parce que je suis malade ? Dans ce cas, vois-tu, tu n'aurais pas eu le droit de franchir le seuil de la porte, parce qu'il est parfaitement indécent et mal vu de pénétrer la chambre d'un malade, c'est l'insulter et le rabaisser que de le voir dans un état de faiblesse qui ne lui est pas coutumier. Ensuite, tu aurais dû amener un cadeau qui ne soit ni nourriture, ni boisson, et le déposer devant la porte, pour que les véritables proches du malade puissent le lui apporter avec ta carte. Enfin, et surtout, tu n'aurais eu le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre que si je te l'avais donné, et seulement en présence d'une tierce personne de ma famille.

Drago avait récité le Protocol noble de visite à un malade sans quitter des yeux la jeune Granger qui semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol à mesure qu'il parlait. Il conclut d'ailleurs en rajoutant :

- Alors Granger, tu estimes avoir été polie en arrivant dans cette chambre ? Je peux répondre si tu veux : ta présence ici est insultante et dégradante, si on suit les règles de la politesse d'un « sorcier de noble famille ». Alors, tout d'abord je te prierai de ne plus oser parler de choses que tu ne connais pas, comme les règles de ma famille, et de ne plus chercher d'excuses ridicules comme celle là, quand la seule raison de ta présence ici est que… tu t'inquiètes profondément pour moi.

Hermione avait rougit brusquement à la fin de la tirade, il avait parfaitement répliqué à sa pauvre remarque qui se voulait provoquante. Il semblait vraiment que les Serpentards étaient plus forts en joute verbale que les Gryffondors. A la dernière remarque, pourtant, un petit quelque chose en elle se révolta.

- Il est vrai que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, comme je me serai inquiétée pour n'importe quel autre patients de l'étage, parce que vois-tu, cet intérêt que j'ai pour les autres, le bien que j'espère pour eux quel qu'ils soient, c'est ce qui me différencie de gens comme toi qui ne se soucient que d'eux même. Maintenant, si tu es encore capable de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, c'est que tu ne te sens pas si mal, je suis rassurée.

- Bien, répliqua Drago, alors tu peux retourner voir Potter se lancer de fleurs en se proclamant Sauveur et Héro du monde Sorcier ?

Le regard moqueur qu'Hermione avait cru apercevoir quand Harry rigolait de sa propre célébrité s'expliquait alors : Drago, en passant devant sa porte, avait entendu le jeune Potter parler.

- C'est dingue quand même, pour des gens qui m'ont toujours reproché de me servir de mon nom de famille pour avoir ce que je veux, je trouve que Potter et Weasley s'en sortent plutôt bien !

- Malefoy, c'est à toi de dire n'importe quoi à ce que je vois, cassa Hermione en durcissant son regard. Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître de l'humour au second degré quand tu en vois.

- Vrai ou Faux il s'est servit de sa notoriété pour venir te voir ? Coupa Drago sans se laisser faire.

- Vrai, mais son but était généreux, et c'est la première fois qu'il le fait.

- Parce que tu connais les buts qui m'ont fait utiliser mon nom ? Cracha Drago en laissant apparaître une lueur de fureur dans son regard, vite réprimée. Non, alors comment oses-tu juger ? Ce n'est peut-être que la première fois qu'il se sert de sa renommée, mais je t'assure que ca ne sera pas la dernière.

Hermione et Drago restèrent quelques secondes à se toiser sans broncher, bizarrement, les deux étaient satisfaits de cette rencontre. Ils s'étaient certes disputés, mais leurs mots ne semblaient pas être sortis pour blesser l'autre, plutôt pour le faire changer d'avis. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait remis en question Hermione sur sa manière de le juger sans vraiment le connaître, et sans le vouloir la jeune Granger avait réussit à apparaître différemment à Drago en admettant avec fierté que oui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Bien sur, chaque réplique servait avant toute chose à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, à réussir à sortir vainqueur de la conversation, mais pour la première fois, personne n'avait essayé de couper court à la conversation. Hermione sentait que c'était une sorte de premier pas vers l'acceptation de l'autre, ainsi, avant de se retourner pour s'en aller, elle fit un sourire sincère à Drago. Ce dernier, lui, était loin d'avoir comprit la même chose, il ne comprit donc absolument pas pourquoi son ancien ennemie affichait une telle mine satisfaite. Voulait-ce dire qu'il avait perdu leur combat du jour ? Pourtant il s'était trouvé particulièrement fort sur le coup !

.

Drago se serait peut-être attardé sur la question plus longtemps, mais l'apparition d'un Severus Rogue apparemment énervé l'en empêcha. Le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas exactement ce que pouvait lui reprocher son parrain, mais il était trop fatigué pour décider de tenir tête à celui-ci. Il resta donc silencieux en attendant que Severus se décide à parler.

-Tu m'as demandé de sortir de ta chambre, Drago.

Le concerné grimaça intérieurement : il avait une vague idée du pourquoi Severus n'était pas content. Il ne parla cependant pas, laissant l'homme reprendre avec une voix serrée.

-Tu m'as sortit de ta chambre alors que tu devais forcement commencer à sentir la douleur. Tu savais que tu avais un problème à l'épaule et tu es resté silencieux. Tu as préféré rester tout seul pour ne pas avouer ta faiblesse. M'avouer ta faiblesse à MOI, Drago.

Le ton sec et glacial de Rogue rappelait vaguement la froideur des cachots de Poudlard, le regard sombre qu'il lui lançait signifiait clairement la colère qu'avait provoqué l'agissement de Drago. Mais Severus, cette fois, ne cherchait même pas à rester calme. Sa voix monta d'un ton.

-Après toutes ses semaines, je croyais bien avoir été clair, je croyais que tu avais comprit. Ce genre de comportement stupide doit disparaître, je ne suis pas ton père, tu n'es plus dans ton manoir !

Rogue frappa du plat de sa main le pauvre meuble qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Drago en sursauta intérieurement, mais il persista dans son mutisme.

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS, tu ne feras ça. A cause de ta stupidité, tu as faillit y rester ! La circulation sanguine de ton bras s'est complètement arrêtée à cause d'un cayot qui à bouché une veine importante au niveau de ton épaule. Ce genre de problème est absolument bénin dans le monde sorcier, mais seulement si on le prévient à temps ! Et tu sais comment on le découvre assez vite pour l'arranger, Drago ?

- Non, mentit le blond la gorge légèrement plus serrée que d'habitude.

- On le découvre parce que le patient souffre de douleur continue pendant plusieurs jours, de plus en plus intense, avant de perdre le sens du touché dans la partie atteinte. Depuis quand, Drago ?

- Quatre jours.

- Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois, en ces quatre jours, qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de me prévenir ? Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ? Ou est-ce seulement de l'inconscience ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était grave. Je croyais que ça passerait.

- Là est tout le problème. Tu n'es pas médicomage, tu n'es pas celui qui doit prendre des décisions.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre, lâcha malgré lui Drago qui en avait marre des reproches de son parrain.

- Bien sur, se plaindre, c'est bon pour les Poufsouffles, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas faible, c'est ça ? Tu peux souffrir en silence jusqu'à ce que ça passe, c'est CA ? S'exclama Rogue d'une voix moqueuse et claquante.

- OUI C'EST CA ! S'écria le jeune blond en se redressant brusquement, provoquant une douleur monstrueuse à son épaule. Si je devais me plaindre de tout ce qui me faisait mal, Severus, ça n'en finirait plus ! Alors je ferme la bouche, et j'attends que ça passe ! Parce que oui, ça passe parfois, et je n'y pense plus, et parfois, c'est vrai, ça persiste, ça m'obsède et ça me tue intérieurement. Comme Meredith, comme mes insomnies et comme cette foutue épaule ! Et j'y peux rien !

.

.

« Et j'y peux rien ! »

Hermione venait de dire au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis, elle était encore à la porte de sa chambre, quand elle entendit toute la conversation de la pièce à côté. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'était rapprochée de la porte entr'ouverte de Drago, et était restée silencieusement ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la dernière réplique du jeune blond. Une petite voix lui disait que c'était indiscret et mal d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. C'est donc avec effroi et honte qu'elle vit le visage de Severus devant elle avant d'avoir comprit quoique ce soit.

-C'est une conversation privée, Mrs. Granger.

La voix glaciale de Severus la fit frissonner, elle se serait crue de retour en cours de Potion, devant son professeur détesté, distant et méchant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bredouiller une excuse, Rogue rentra à nouveau dans la chambre de son filleul, qu'elle réussit à entrevoir avant que la porte ne se referme. Le regard que Drago lui portait était purement, et simplement, un regard de haine. Hermione se sentit tétanisée. Cette fois, toutes ses impressions sur l'avancement positif de sa relation avec Drago vers quelque chose de plus civilisé s'évanouirent. C'était encore pire qu'au début, pensa t'elle. Cette fois, le blond devait véritablement la haïr, pour avoir écouté aux portes une conversation aussi intime et personnelle.

Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit directement à son lit, dans lequel elle s'était allongée presque mécaniquement (elle n'arrivait pas à rester assise sur un lit, de toutes les manières). Pendant quelques longues secondes, son cœur sembla ne plus pouvoir calmer son allure. L'apparition de Rogue juste devant ses yeux, le ton polaire du professeur, le regard dégouté de Drago… elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la sorte d'angoisse qui était monté en elle brusquement quand elle s'était fait prendre. Elle pensait à la prochaine rencontre avec l'un des deux Serpentards, et immédiatement, elle s'enfonça légèrement. Elle n'oserait plus les regarder en face. C'était elle qui avait espionné, qui avait écouté aux portes, indiscrète et consciente de l'être. Pendant qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir agit ainsi, une petite voix plus intérieure s'interrogeait : depuis quand et pourquoi Drago faisait-il des insomnies ? Et puis, surtout, la question qui la préoccupait le plus à cause d'une sorte de curiosité se rapprochant du voyeurisme : qui était Meredith ? Quelle était son histoire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione entendait ce prénom dans l'une des conversations des deux Serpentards, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre si ils l'appréciaient, la détestaient, étaient à sa recherche pour du bien ou du mal ? Elle voulait connaitre l'histoire de cette femme, ce qui la reliait à Drago, lui que l'on n'avait jamais vu avec une fille pour plus d'une semaine… Pourquoi celle-ci le préoccupait tant ? Hermione détestait cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle avait toujours prié les jeunes demoiselles de Poudlard de se mêler de leurs affaires aux lieux de vouloir tout savoir sur tout le monde, mais concernant son pire ennemie, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle essaya de se changer les idées en pensant à autre chose. Cette fois, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses meilleurs amis. Leur visite lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait eu des nouvelles du monde extérieur. C'est presque comme si elle avait eu l'autorisation de se promener à Londres, prendre un grand bol d'air frai, rencontrer des gens autres que les infirmiers et patients au teints maladifs, penser à autre chose qui faisait partit de ses banalités de la vie qui lui manquaient : le Quidditch, même si elle n'y connaissait rien, un peu de politique, les Weasley, Tonks et Remus, les derniers aménagements de certaines places publiques réservées aux sorciers (toutes nouvelles), les magasins qui avaient enfin rouverts…

Dans leur conversation, les trois amis avaient fait attention à ne rien évoqué de contrariant ou déprimant, mais le simple fait de ne rien dire prouvait que rien ne s'était amélioré, se disait la jeune femme. Si Ron avait détourné les yeux et Harry la conversation (avec un durcissement de sa voix) quand elle avait évoqué Ginnie, c'est qu'elle était toujours plongée dans le même état comateux que celui dans lequel elle l'avait laissé. Hermione s'ébroua le visage comme pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Un troisième sujet s'imposa à son esprit. La révélation de Rogue sur son état par rapport au virus. Elle baissa les yeux, son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle.

Reposant sa tête sur son oreiller, elle resta pensive encore quelques secondes, puis fini par plonger la tête sous l'oreiller comme pour empêcher les pensées de s'imposer avec autant de vitesse et sans pause à son esprit. Elle s'endormit dans cette position, fatiguée de sa journée qui lui avait parut bien longue.

.

.

PAS-EN-CORE !

Ce n'était pas possible, elle le faisait exprès ! Comment la Granger pouvait-elle se mettre à hurler à la lune chaque soir à la MEME heure ? C'était pour l'empêcher de dormir ? Hein ? C'était ça ? Son inconscient lui criait d'aller étouffer les cris avec un oreiller. Drago se leva. Non, il n'allait étouffer personne, mais cette fois, il ne laisserai pas sa voisine sans sortir sans problème. Même en chemise de soir, à une heure avancé de la nuit, Drago pensa à son image. Passant une main rapide et experte dans ses cheveux, il se savait suffisamment bien coiffé pour une Granger. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir l'arrêta cependant dans sa progression vers la porte. Il fixa son reflet. Sa première idée fut simplement qu'il pouvait être classe dans vraiment n'importe quelle tenue. La seconde fut de constater tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Six kilos au minimum depuis qu'il était là. Des cernes marquées, creusées, colorées, un teint encore plus pâle que normalement, un début de barbe mal rasée, une démarche claudiquante à cause du déséquilibre causée par son épaule. La splendeur Malefoy en avait prit un coup. Drago se regarda, prit sa baguette, et arrangea les quelques problèmes qu'il venait de noter. A part pour son poids, il avait pu faire opérer la magie. Il avait l'air moins… malade. Malade. Il était malade. Fermant les yeux, il soupira. Il avait toujours su qu'il aurait plus de chance d'être contaminé que les autres, étant donné qu'il était l'un des plus affaiblis au moment où la femme contaminée (et à présent morte) était passée dans son couloir. Malade. « Rien n'est encore sur », fit la voix de Severus dans son esprit. Même le ton imaginé de Rogue lui prouvait qu'au contraire, tout était déjà sur pour lui. Sa partie était finie. Echec et Matt. Le fou de l'équipe adverse venait de renverser le roi. Venait de le renverser, lui.

Drago avait l'image de la femme agonisante, hurlant, transpirant, souffrante en tête. Il savait que c'était la maladie qui l'avait rendu ainsi, elle. Pourtant, Drago était sur d'une chose, même s'il devait tomber, le roi tomberai avec honneur et dignité. Et ca commençait tout de suite, quand Drago arrangeait à l'aide d'une baguette son apparence. Même s'il créait une image qui n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle que son Roi aurait. Drago ne serait pas un malade pathétique, agonisant et larmoyant qui voit la mort arriver en pleurant. C'était un Malefoy, il avait la classe dans le sang. Et avant de mourir, il avait des choses à faire. Un certain nombre importants de choses à faire auxquels il devrait penser dès le lendemain. Non, dès maintenant, pensa t-il. Et il commencerait par la plus facile à atteindre à ce moment là.

S'éloignant enfin du miroir, le regard dur, l'expression figée et hautaine, il débarqua dans

la chambre de sa voisine sans lui demander de permission. Granger était en train de se tordre, se débattant avec son oreiller et ses draps. Drago l'observa assez pour la voir ensuite se calmer une seconde, se rouler en boule et sangloter bruyamment. Se saisissant d'une barre en bois déposée près de l'entrée (que faisait-elle là ?) le jeune homme donna un coup fort et bref sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. Le bruit fit brusquement sursauter Hermione, qui se redressa sur son lit, réveillée, en nage, et paniquée par le son qui l'avait attaqué dans son sommeil. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de son émotion.

-Granger, si tu recommences à faire ton boucan, je te jure que je risque de devenir violent. Tu empêches tout l'étage de dormir !

Hermione resta interdite plusieurs secondes. Son cœur se calmait enfin, ses yeux s'habituaient à peine au peu de lumière, et elle distinguait à peine son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? Fut la seule réponse plus ou moins intelligible qu'elle put bredouiller pour ne pas paraître trop stupide face à un Malefoy de toutes évidences hors de lui.

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes « quoi ? » ?Mais enfin Granger, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne te rends pas compte que chaque soirs que Merlin nous offre, tu gâches ma nuit en hurlant comme un animal pendant toute la nuit ? Toi, la Miss-je-sais-tout, tu as intérêt à trouver une solution, et vite, sinon je vais perdre patience.

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de réagir, Drago se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de disparaître, il rajouta d'un ton monocorde bas : « Ceci n'est pas une requête. C'est un ordre ».

Voila, en se couchant, sortant d'une boite une potion anti-rêves, il pensa que sa dernière réplique lui avait déjà légèrement remonté le moral. Il reprenait un peu la vigueur et la hauteur attribuée aux personnes de son ordre.

C'était _Drago Malefoy_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Next Chapitre :** euh... assez sympathique, avec tous nos personnages réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

_**Leave me a message ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone... ! Je vous dis pas à quel point vos commentaires m'ont remontés le moral ! J'ai réussi à avoir une intoxication alimentaire, je suis malade depuis deux jours, je déprime légerement ! **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à **_zest-of-love_**, _loufoca-granger_, _Dangerous-stupidity_, _MiaSa_,_ ladymalefoy-94_ et **_Mayazabeille_** pour vos messages d'encouragement, j'ai été carrément inspiré en plus. Figurez-vous que j'ai pensé à faire une Drago/Harry à la place pendant quelques minutes après le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit :D Mais finalement, non, vraiment, non! **

**En attendant, mille fois merci, vraiment, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez-compte à quel point vos messages m'aident, mais c'est le cas. **

**

* * *

**

.

.

Hermione Granger était là, assise sur son lit, à moitié couverte par des draps défaits. Il était 6heures du matin, et elle venait de se réveiller pour la douzième fois depuis que Malefoy l'avait tiré de son sommeil. La première réaction qui avait suivit la peur panique déclenchée par le petit blond avait été une certaine honte. Etait-ce vrai qu'elle hurlait toute la nuit sans même s'en rendre compte ? Etait-ce vrai que cela empêchait ses voisins de fermer l'œil. Sur le coup, Hermione, gênée, avait à peine osé reposer sa tête sur son oreiller avec inquiétude, espérant qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à parler dans son sommeil. Elle avait prit une bonne demi-heure à réussir à se rendormir. Dormir. Non, ce n'était pas le terme. Elle était à moitié dans ses rêves, à moitié totalement consciente. Elle n'arrivait plus à se laisser aller. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses voisins. Son demi sommeil n'était donc ni assez profond pour qu'elle y demeure tout le reste de la nuit, ni assez réparateur pour qu'elle se lève en forme et de bonne humeur. Résultat : 6 heures du matin, fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur… maudissant le jour où Drago Malefoy était venue au monde.

.

.

Drago étira sa jambe droite, se gratta la joue gauche, respira un grand coup, roula de la tête histoire d'apaiser sa nuque, huma l'air, et finit par ouvrir un œil.

-Ca c'est un réveil comme je les aime, soupira t-il en faisant l'énorme effort d'ouvrir l'autre œil. Mhmm, du café…

Oui, c'était bien l'odeur du café, et c'était Severus - debout à la porte – qui le tenait sur un plateau en plastique.

- Du café d'hôpital, mais du café tout de même, affirma Severus en se rapprochant de son filleul pour lui donner la tasse.

- Tu es là de bonne heure, fit remarquer le plus jeune en se redressant pour prendre le verre que lui tendait Severus, Merci.

- Je dois faire des recherches, et comme j'accompagne en même temps Potter et Weasley, j'en profite pour passer…

- Quel agréable raison, je me sens aimé ! Ironisa le blond en humant à nouveau l'odeur de ce café adoré dont il avait été privé pendant des jours et des jours.

- Je suis aussi là pour vérifier que tu prennes bien tes cachets. Pour ton épaule, rajouta le visiteur en jetant sur le lit du patient deux petites fioles de potions remplies de comprimés.

- Je vois que ce n'est pas de la part de Ste Mangouste: ils auraient prit la peine de mettre les cachets dans de vrais paquets adéquats. J'en conclu que j'ai le droit à des créations de ta part !

- Tu vois, je te fais l'honneur de prendre du temps pour te concocter des les meilleurs médicaments qui existent sur le marché, sois au moins un peu reconaissant, se moqua Severus en affichant un demi sourire.

- Oh, si ça avait été des gâteaux fait maison, j'en aurai pleuré de joie ! Exagéra Drago en mimant l'émotion.

- Je prends note, fit simplement Rogue en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Bon, je te donne l'emploie du temps de la journée : tu te lèves, prends ta douche, prends le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner que j'ai commandé pour toi (parce que tu es vraiment maigre ), tu rejoins ton voisin de 8 ans, tu restes avec lui quelques heures et tu reviens te reposer. Je veux que tu fasses une sieste, une vraie sieste bien longue et reposante. Ensuite, tu sors te dégourdir les jambes. Embarque le gosse avec toi, et monte au balcon magiquement aménagé (ça te changera de ta chambre). Vous y restez minimum une heure, comprit ? Ensuite tu redescends, et tu dines tranquillement. Tu auras remarqué que je ne te demande pas une seule fois de parler, ou même croiser Hermione Granger, ce qui rend donc cet emploie du temps tout à fait à ta portée.

Drago resta sans mots pendant plusieurs secondes : de toutes évidences, son parrain avait vraiment réfléchie à ce qu'il fallait à Drago ! Le tout avait été prononcée dans ce ton que Drago connaissait bien … Il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir aux ordres de son parrain. Bon, le jeune homme savait bien que Severus ne resterai pas avec lui, il ne pourrait donc pas vérifier si oui ou non ce qu'il avait demandé avait été fait, mais pour l'instant, mieux valait juste dire oui à tout.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Et Drago, ne crois pas que je ne te surveillerais pas aujourd'hui. Je demanderai à ton petit voisin, et à une infirmière de venir fréquemment vérifier ce que tu fais. Compris.

Drago grimaça intérieurement. Il avait stupide de croire, même une seconde, qu'il pourrait faire tranquillement ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des ordres de Severus, et sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Pourtant, un petit détail attira son attention dans ce qu'avait dit l'adulte. Sans laisser apparaître le sourire qui pourtant naissant dans son esprit, Drago répondit simplement :

-Severus, je n'allais pas désobéir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire de toute façon, rajouta t-il de manière convaincante. Alors je t'en prie, épargne moi l'infirmière ! Je ne les supporte pas ! A part la dernière que j'ai vue, peut-être, les autres sont toutes stupides et insupportables à essayer de toujours faire la conversation.

- Quelle dernière ?

- J'en sais rien, celle qui était là quand je me suis sentie mal…

- Mhm, Jones je crois… Et bien ne t'inquiète pas, cher filleul, je te ferais plaisir pour cette fois !

Drago roula des yeux comme s'il était exaspéré et avait espéré que son parrain renonce à l'infirmière. Intérieurement, il s'amusait déjà en pensant à la rencontre avec celle-ci.

Rogue ne tarda pas plus longtemps vu qu'il devait retourner au laboratoire de l'hôpital pour recommencer ses recherches sur la maladie.

.

Drago aussi ne tarda pas à quitter son lit, il commença la liste des choses que lui avait demandé Severus en se douchant. Après avoir fait sa toilette, il ressortit parfaitement propre et en bonne humeur, prêt à commencer sa journée. Il eut la bonne surprise de trouver le lit fait, et un plateau de petit déjeuner posé sur la table de la chambre. Faisant un effort, il commença une tartine beurrée qu'il abandonna cependant à la moitié (un sentiment de dégout s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il commençait à manger). Il entendit d'ailleurs la voix de Rogue dans son esprit lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à se forcer, et qu'il devait absolument se nourrir convenablement, mais il abandonna son plateau et sa chambre, prêt à aller enquiquiner son petit voisin. Au passage, il croisa Granger accompagnée de Potter et Weasley. Ils revenaient apparemment du balcon, puisque le génial Weasley faisait l'intelligente remarque suivante : « Mais, ils sont vachement fort, réussir à faire grandir un parc en plein Londres, sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte ! Ils ont des sorciers plus compétents que je ne l'aurai cru ! ». Même Potter se moquait de son meilleur ami pendant que la jeune femme du groupe expliquait à son ami que ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de parc. A ce moment là,Granger leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Drago, qui put d'ailleurs remarquer les traits tirés et fatigués de sa voisine ainsi que ses toutes nouvelles cernes violettes. Conscient que c'était sans doute parce qu'il l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit qu'elle était dans cet état, et d'humeur à plaisanter, il se permit la remarque suivante à la dénommée Hermione.

-Alors Granger, bien dormit ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves au moins ?

Le ton ironique et le sourire carnassier que tout Poudlard connaissait au Drago Malefoy des années collèges étaient de retour. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit qui puisse en dire aussi long sur sa pensée que le regard haineux qu'elle lui envoya, il s'engouffra dans la chambre de William.

Le jeune garçon était tout habillé, allongé –et de toute évidence assoupit- sur son lit. Celui-ci étant pourtant déjà fait laissait penser qu'il s'était réveillé, préparé, et rendormit par la suite.

-HopHopHop ! Allez petit, on se réveille ! Il est l'heure de remercier Merlin d'avoir l'honneur de m'accueillir dans ta chambre ! S'exclama Drago en tapant dans ses mains, histoire de ne laisser aucune chance au plus jeune.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, et finit par grogner en se frottant les yeux. Apparemment, il s'était rendormit bien profondément !

-Alors comme ça on fait une sieste à peine après le réveil ? C'est qu'on est paresseux quand on est gamin !

William, qui de toutes évidences avait décidé de ne plus relever toutes les appellations comme « gamins » ou autres « minus » ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se hissa un peu plus haut sur son lit, puisqu'il avait glissé jusqu'en dessous des oreillers, puis il tenta de se rendormir, faisant fit du jeune casse-pied qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre.

-Hey petit, c'est à toi que je parle ! Tu m'ignores ? Hein, tu m'ignores ?

Voyant que le « petit » ne répondait pas, Drago fondit sur lui, l'immobilisa de ses bras et jambes en grimpant sur le lit (il aurait pu le faire par magie, mais il savait que la sensation qui résultait d'un sort de ce genre était particulièrement désagréable pour un jeune garçon – parole de connaisseur) et d'un sortilège suivit d'un coup de baguette, il déchaina sur l'enfant des dizaines de mains invisibles dont le seul but était de le chatouiller. L'enfant ne put feindre le sommeil une seconde de plus, il criait en rigolant, tout en essayant de se libérer des bras de son grand « mentor ».

-Arrête ! Arrête je t'en pri-hi-hi-hi ! J'ai mal au-ho-ho vennn-tre ! Stoop…

Le petit pleurait pratiquement de rire et se débattait tellement qu'il finit par réussir à s'enfuir, sans pour autant réussir à stopper les mains magiques. Drago s'empressa de rattraper le plus jeune, mais perdit sa baguette en se saisissant de lui. Le rire de William s'apaisa enfin, et il eut à peine le temps de prendre une grande respiration (ce qui lui avait été presque impossible quand il était encore sous l'emprise du sort de chatouilles) avant d'être haper par de grands bras vigoureux qui lui firent décoller les pieds du sol. Drago venait en effet de placer le « gamin » comme un sac de pomme de terre, et surtout sans la moindre difficulté. Le petit garçon, dont la tête à l'envers ainsi que toute la partie supérieur du corps pendait derrière l'épaule de Drago tandis que ses jambes se débattaient à côté du visage du blondinet se mit à hurler en rigolant.

-Arrête de bouger, le prévint l'adulte, sinon c'est toi qui risque de tomber et de te faire mal.

La menace fit sont petit effet, et (sans s'arrêter de rire et crier à intervalles réguliers) William se calma, jusqu'au moment où Drago commença à ballancer son corps de manière à ce que le jeune homme voit son visage s'approcher dangereusement du sol, et revenir en arrière.

-Alors comme ça, monsieur le minus m'ignore quand je lui parle ? ( la tête de William se rapproche du sol pendant que ce dernier criait dans son fou-rire en même temps) Alors comme ça, reprend Drago, monsieur minus fait exprés de se rendormir alors que moi, Drago Malefoy me déplace en personne jusqu'à sa chambre ? (nouvelle menace de tomber pour le petit) Allez, excuses-toi si tu veux pas tomber !

Drago était donc là, à batailler avec un enfant de huit ans pour que celui-ci s'excuse (mais en vain !), enfant qui lui-même riait et hurlait sans aucune intention de demander pardon, et qui, surtout, se trouvait perché sur l'épaule valide d'un jeune homme apparemment têtu. C'était bizarre mais à ce moment précis, les deux garçons se sentaient bien.

.

.

L'humeur d'Hermione s'améliorait enfin. Après une début catastrophique, sa journée s'éclairait avec l'arrivée des ses deux amis de longues dates. Harry et Ron rivalisaient d'humour pour réussir à la dérider, et tous les trois étaient là, à rigoler comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps pour des jeux de mots pathétiques et des blagues douteuses. On se serait presque cru de retour à Poudlard, pensa t-elle avec nostalgie. Severus passa peut de temps après l'arrivée de Ron et Harry, il demanda tout simplement des nouvelles de la jeune fille, posa deux trois questions basiques, et s'en alla en faisant remarquer que faire un tour au balcon pourrait lui faire du bien. La jeune fille avait soupiré : « le balcon », on en avait fait tout un plat, mais ce n'était guère très spectaculaire ! Elle venait justement d'en redescendre avec ses deux amis, et bien que Viola lui eut assuré qu'une petite équipe de professionnelle avait été réquisitionnée pour améliorer l'ambiance en début d'après midi, elle doutait quelque peu sur l'efficacité de cette illusion qui ne bernait personne (à par Ron, mais c'était un cas à part). Ron.

Depuis longtemps déjà le jeune roux ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente, et depuis déjà moins longtemps, Hermione avait admit que oui, elle avait des sentiments pour Ron. Ronald Weasley, avec qui elle se disputait sans arrêt, qui n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner mais qui la faisait tant rire, et qui la touchait avec la plus grande simplicité quand il était aussi attentionné qu'il l'était ces derniers jours. En effet, il dévoilait depuis peu une nouvelle facette complètement insoupçonné de sa personnalité : Ron se montrait attentif à chaque détail du bien être de son amie. Lui qui avait longtemps paru un peu aveugle à tout ce qui concernait les autres, blessant à de nombreuses reprise la jeune femme sans même s'en apercevoir, il devenait à présent un model de tact et de douceur, même s'il pouvait rapidement sortir de ses gonds quand quelques choses portait atteinte à son amie … en l'occurrence, ces derniers jours, c'était de Drago Malefoy qu'il était question. Ron en devenait rouge de rage quand il apprenait que le Serpentard prétentieux avec put insulter Hermione, il était presque prêt à aller lancer un duel sur place, mais Harry et Hermione le calmaient toujours rapidement.

Hermione était donc en train d'observer en silence le jeune Weasley, qui s'emportait dans une grande conversation avec Harry, quand des cris résonnèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Hermione ferma les yeux, ses cris lui rappelaient ceux de la femme morte, et son premier reflexe fut de se lever pour voir ce que c'était. Ron l'arrêta quand elle fut debout.

-Mione, si c'est quelqu'un qui est malade, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller risquer ta vie à nouveau, ça pourrait peut-être empirer…

- Au point où j'en suis, Ron !

Les trois amis finirent par sortir, convaincus par Hermione qui avait assuré qu'elle porterait les protections qu'avaient mis à leur disposition les infirmiers pour ne pas se contaminer entre eux. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au même moment que Severus, qui les regarda étonné. Accompagné d'une infirmière qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, il suivait apparemment lui aussi le son des cris. Le petit groupe de cinq se précipita jusqu'à la dernière chambre de l'étage « C'est l'enfant ! » avait d'ailleurs lâché l'infirmière en accélérant le pas. Bizarrement, juste avant de tourner la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, l'impression qu'ils s'agissaient de cris de douleur se dissipa…

Hermione s'arrêta, figée face au spectacle hors du commun qui se présentait à elle.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent face à un homme de dos transportant sur son épaule un petit garçon. Les deux riaient ensemble. C'était le petit qui avait dû crier. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir l'enfant avait redressé la tête jusque là plaquée contre le dos du porteur, et ce dernier se retourna.

Drago Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas possible. Un grand sourire sans vices ni moquerie transformait le visage du noble Serpentard. Ses traits semblaient moins durs, ses yeux moins froids, son visage presque… chaleureux… Vraiment ? Drago Malefoy s'amusant avec un enfant ?

Avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, le sourire du jeune homme avait disparu, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et ses yeux avaient foncés.

-Alors Drago, c'est toi qui es responsable de ce vacarme ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix amusée en haussant un sourcil.

Cette voix ramena Hermione à la réalité, elle ferma la bouche et reprit conscience d'une vue d'ensemble de la scène, quittant le zoom-Drago qu'elle avait inconsciemment fait.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, prenant le temps de se pencher pour reposer le petit au sol sur ses deux pieds. Le petit plia ses jambes histoires de se réconcilier avec l'apesanteur, puis il se rapprocha du jeune Malefoy et adossa son épaule au profil de Drago comme s'il avait s'agit d'un mur. Croisant les bras dans un geste presque synchronisé et identique à celui du jeune homme qui le portait quelques minutes au paravent. Hermione remarqua que les deux garçons arboraient non seulement la même position, mais en plus la même expression du visage : froide et inquisitrice, l'air de dire « un problème ? ».

Hermione, qui s'était focalisée plus sur l'enfant que sur Drago cette fois, sembla rater quelque chose, puisque Severus et l'infirmière firent tous les deux un pas en avant. La jeune femme s'empressa de demander :

-Ton… Votre épaule vous fait mal ?

Drago ne répondit toujours rien.

-Mr. Malefoy ? Insista la jeune femme.

En l'observant bien, Hermione se demanda si le blond n'avait pas légèrement pâlit. Celui-ci, en tout cas, ne répondit rien. Le silence fut tout de même rompu juste avant que l'infirmière ne relance encore son patient.

- Si il avait mal, il vous le dirait, fit l'enfant d'une voix qui se voulait de toute évidence distante ou froide. Le fait est qu'il ne dit rien. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation, vous ? Rajouta t-il en se retournant vers les trois Gryffondors qui observaient, toujours silencieux.

Hermione s'exclama intérieurement la ressemblance avec Malefoy qui devenait à présent évidente.

-Nous nous sommes inquiétés en entendant crier, répondit la jeune femme.

- Vous voila rassurés. Refermez la porte derrière vous.

.

.

« _Refermez la porte derrière vous_. »

Drago en sourit intérieurement. Ce gosse montait ostensiblement dans son estime. En moins d'une minute, il avait fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre, seul Rogue avait eu le droit de rester et d'éviter les sarcasmes.

Une fois la porte close, William s'éloigna pour tirer une chaise derrière Drago et le pousser pour le faire s'asseoir.

- Il s'est fait mal en me posant par terre, déclara t-il en se tournant vers Rogue.

- Je m'en suis douté, répondit Severus. Pourtant, tu as dis le contraire à l'infirmière…

- Il n'avait pas à montrer qu'il avait mal à tout le monde, répliqua le jeune homme.

- C'est son métier, à l'infirmière.

- Nous n'étions pas seuls.

Rogue scrutait le petit homme, essayant peut-être de lire dans son esprit. L'enfant soutint le regard du professeur, avant de hausser les épaules et de dire tranquillement :

-Vous n'allez pas lui amener ses potions ?

Le ton redevenu si enfantin fit sourire intérieurement Rogue en sortant de la chambre pour retrouver les cachets de Drago laissé dans sa chambre.

- Junior, le temps passé en ma compagnie t'a été tout à fait profitable ! Se félicita Drago d'une voix un peu serrée en s'autorisant même un sourire en coin.

- Je sais bien faire le garçon qui donne des ordres, répondit simplement l'autre. Mais j'avoue m'être inspiré de toi pour deux ou trois petits trucs.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais d'une noble famille…

La dernière remarque de Drago était plus une question qu'une affirmation. La façon de parler, de pouvoir changer d'expression et le « garçon qui donne des ordres »… c'était exactement l'éducation d'un sorcier noble.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé.

Le court silence qui suivit permit à Drago de penser que son très jeune voisin semblait bien avancé intellectuellement par rapport aux autres gamins de son age.

- Tu m'as appelé Junior, fit alors remarquer le petit garçon sans se tourner vers le blond.

- Oui.

William s'autorisa un petit sourire, Drago se contenta d'un demi-sourire. Les effusions de sentiments ne faisaient pas partie de leur éducation.

.

.

De retour dans la chambre d'Hermione, les trois vieux amis de Gryffondors restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole sans plus penser à l'événement précédent. Harry et Hermione, eux, restèrent pensifs. Le visage de Drago à ce moment là, surprit en flagrant déli… En levant la tête, Hermione constata qu'Harry était certainement tout autant ému par cette vision qu'elle-même. Elle pensa que, tout bien réfléchi, Harry avait toujours eu plus de rapport avec le blond qu'elle-même, puisque c'est entre eux deux que, depuis toujours, là haine avait existé. Le regard que lui lança Harry par la suite lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien comprit, et qu'en effet l'expression du Serpentard l'avait particulièrement marqué. Ils avaient peut-être eu tout faux ? Le Drago Malefoy qu'ils pensaient connaître n'auraient jamais perdu son temps à s'amuser avec un petit garçon, encore moins d'y prendre réellement du plaisir comme s'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant insouciant.

- Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser, pensa tout haut Harry.

Ron, qui était en train de monologuer sur la place de la citrouille dans l'alimentation sorcière se trouva légèrement perdue.

- De quoi ?

- C'est nous qui l'avons mit là en ne lui faisant pas confiance, répondit Hermione qui avait parfaitement saisit le fil de pensées de son meilleur ami.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je m'excuserai peut-être alors…

- De quoi ?

Harry ne s'excusa pas. Ron redemanda « de quoi » il s'agissait, mais Hermione balaya la question de la main en s'intéressant à l'intéressante analyse alimentaire que faisait son ami.

.

.

Drago sortit de la chambre de son petit voisin en lui rappelant qu'il repasserait plus tard dans l'après-midi pour qu'ils aillent au balcon, et que ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il vit avec plaisir un plateau de déjeuner poser près de son lit. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas vu la matinée passer mais sa faim se réveilla à la vue de la nourriture qui semblait même plus mangeable que d'habitude. Après avoir mangé seulement la moitié de ce qu'il avait (vite rassasié puis écœurée par son assiette il avait repoussé le plateau) il s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit, pensant que d'après le programme de Severus, c'était l'heure de dormir un peu… Bien qu'il se sente plus calme et apaisé que d'habitude, Drago n'arriva pas à sombrer dans le royaume des rêves. Il avait beau rester les yeux fermés, dans une pénombre relative installée magiquement, rien n'y faisait, il ne s'endormait pas. Ne l'aidait pas : sa voisine, qui comme d'habitude avait décidé de se mettre à faire du bruit au moment où il essayait de faire le calme autour de lui ! Cette fois c'étaient ses rires, combinés à ceux de Potter et Weasley qui le dérangeaient. Au moment où il se mettait à avoir sérieusement envie d'aller pester ouvertement dans la chambre des concernés, sa propre porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et une silhouette énorme pénétra dans la chambre. Dans le noir et très discrètement la silhouette s'approcha pour se saisir du plateau et jeter un coup d'œil au patient. Quand elle était arrivée près de lui, Drago avait immédiatement reconnue l'infirmière « Jones » qui le connaissait. Dommage que la combinaison énorme cache entièrement les formes de la jeune femme, pensa t-il. Au moment où elle avança pour prendre le plateau, Drago se retourna et lui saisit le bras.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, et finit par faire tourner sa baguette pour que la lumière revienne.

- Je ne dormais pas, répondit Drago à la mine intriguée de la femme.

- Je vais y aller pour que tu puisses te reposer, assura calmement l'infirmière en souriant, prête à se retirer.

- Reste.

Le mot avait été plus soupiré que dit, plus avoué que déclaré. Drago baissa légèrement la tête lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers lui étonnée. Elle était touchée par cet appel. Drago savait qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie.

- Manipulateur, soupira Rogue quand il arriva dans la chambre de Drago, environ deux heures après l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

Le maître de Potion avait débarqué sans frapper à la porte –comme à son habitude- et avait trouvé son filleul et l'infirmière qu'il avait lui-même recommandé se partageant la place assise sur le lit (« comme s'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs », fit il remarquer par la suite), et la jeune femme avait une main posée sur le bras du jeune homme, le regardant d'un air de sincère tendresse. Severus avait par la suite demandé à la jeune femme un moment en privé avec son filleul, et la jeune femme était sortie en précipitation, gardant la tête bien basse. C'est à ce moment là que Rogue s'était enfin retourné vers Drago, un sourcil haussé et un air las sur le visage.

- Manipulateur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia le blond en s'enfonçant tranquillement dans son lit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu m'as carrement utilisé pour que je pousse cette fille à te voir ! « Les autres sont stupides », cita enfin Rogue.

- Je n'appelle pas ça manipuler ! J'ai pensé à un compromis, c'est tout : tu peux me surveiller, et je peux m'amuser.

- Tu as eu une aventure avec cette fille y a quelques années ? Devina Rogue avec une perspicacité qui fit sourire son neveu.

- Je suppose… Ava Jones, son nom ne me disait rien, mais alors son prénom m'est encore plus inconnu. Ca a dû être à Poudlard je suppose…

- Ne me rappelle pas le nombre de fois que j'ai dû fermer les yeux et faire semblant de n'être pas au courant de toutes les règles de Poudlard que tu bravais en … « t'amusant » avec des jeunes filles mineures.

- Je ne rajoute rien, alors… répondit simplement Drago en affichant cependant un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

- Tu la manipules aussi, soit-dit en passant… Mais je suppose que c'est aussi un simple « compromis ».

- Tout à fait : elle s'amuse un peu et regonfle son ego et sa fierté de femme lâchement délaissée par le passé, et elle me divertie et me change de la routine.

Rogue soupira. Il aurait certainement interdit un jeu pareil quelques jours plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas la force d'interdire une distraction à Drago. Il avait craint pendant plusieurs jours que son filleul ne tombe dans une déprime à l'annonce de sa probable maladie.

-A ce propos, Severus, j'ai une faveur à te demander…

- Je crains le pire…

Le sourire carnassier d'un Drago sur de lui apparut sur son visage :

- Il faut que tu débarrasses Mademoiselle Ava Jones de sa tenue ridicule.

L'adulte roula des yeux en soupirant. Bien sur, la tenue était un obstacle à leur divertissement ! Severus se massa le front en fermant les yeux. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour Drago ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira t-il pour seule réponse. Même dans un hôpital, en quarantaine tu arrives à… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Drago afficha de nouveau un demi-sourire satisfait. Son parrain se montrait coopératif…

.

.

Ron et Hermione était en grande conversation pendant qu'Harry feuilletait tranquillement un magasine moldue qu'il avait lui-même apporté à son amie, quand trois coups à la porte attira leur attention.

-Oui ? Fit une Hermione intriguée (généralement, personne ne tapait à la porte de personne…)

Encore plus surprenant, Drago Malefoy se révéla être le mystérieux visiteur. En réalité, il n'était pas seul, un enfant d'environ neuf ans était à ses côtés, et regardait silencieusement la chambre sans sembler s'interesser à ses occupants plus que cela. Hermione remarqua immédiatement la main de Drago sur la tête du petit, que celui-ci retira dès qu'il eut remarqué le regard de Potter qui fixait la même chose.

-Drago ?

Le jeune Malefoy nota l'utilisation du prénom. Il fit un effort.

-'Hermione'… Pourrais-je te demander un renseignement en ta qualité d'ancienne élève de Poudlard ?

La voix était neutre, et tendait vers la politesse exagérée et moqueuse. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas relever.

-Bien sur, fit-elle calmement en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir qui puisse faire amener Drago Malefoy à lui demander quelque chose en présence de Ron et Harry.

- Connaitrais-tu une certaine Ava Jones ? Qui aurait été avec nous à Poudlard…

- Malefoy je _rêve_ ! S'exclama Hermione à moitié indignée à moitié choquée. Ava Jones ? C'est une blague ?

Drago nota l'utilisation du nom de famille, le sourire moqueur de Potter, et celui exaspéré (voir énervé ?) de Weasley. Il devait apparemment sembler sincerement perdu, puisque Granger se décida à développer :

- Comment as-tu pu oublier Ava Jones ? Serpentard d'un an de moins que nous… elle a fait une depression grave le jour où tu l'as plaquée sans raison. Tout Poudlard était au courant, cette pauvre fille allait très mal, tout le monde en parlait jusqu'aux vacances de toussaint. A la rentrée, tout le monde était passé à autre chose, mais Merlin, Malefoy ! Comment tu as pu l'oublier, elle ! N'importe quel élève pourrait se souvenir d'elle !

Drago resta silencieux un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione avait guetté le moindre signe qui aurait pu montrer qu'il se souvenait tout à coup mais rien…

- Désolant, soupira t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

- D'accord, mais tu dis que je l'ai « plaqué »… Ca signifie que je suis _sortit_ avec elle ? Vraiment ?

Hermione prit le temps de remarquer qu'à l'expression qu'avait Malefoy, on aurait presque pu le plaindre. Il était vraiment perdu.

-Je viens de te le dire, pourquoi aurais-tu voulu qu'elle déprime sinon ?

- D'accord, d'accord mais… « Sortir avec elle » ça veut dire quoi au juste, pour toi ? Je suis rester avec elle… _trois_ jours ?

Là, Hermione ne put rien ajouter. Drago semblait avoir vraiment puisé dans son imagination pour choisir la plus longue période possible, et il n'avait réussi à lâché qu'un « trois jours » pitoyable. C'était au dessus de ses compétences, elle ne trouvait pas quoi répondre.

- Je veux dire, on est d'accord, quand on conclut avec une fille en une nuit, elle n'a pas à attendre une longue histoire d'amour ? (il leur demandait vraiment leur avis, là ? Pensa Hermione, révoltée) Alors pourquoi une fille irait déprimer comme ça ?

- C'est une excessive, faut faire attention avec elle !

Pour Hermione, c'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gateau : le gamin de 8 ans avait intervenu pour la première fois pour conclure avec un sérieux qui étonna même Malefoy !

Drago releva le visage vers le trio de Gryffondor, qui avait apparemment une attitude très expressive, puisque la seule chose que trouva à rajouter le Serpentard fut un :

-Quoi, j'ai pas raison ?

Qui devait s'adresser plus aux deux garçons qu'à la jeune femme au centre. Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, Harry le regarda l'air de dire « Mais d'où tu sors ? » et expliqua en quelques mot s :

- On n'est pas comme toi.

- Ah ça je sais ! Répondit vivement Drago en pouffant, avant de retenir un « encore pucea… purs comme des enfants ! Il serait temps les mecs ! ».

Le jeune Malefoy dû réprimer un éclat de rire en s'imaginant la tête des deux garçons après une telle réplique, mais de toute évidence, il avait dû laisser filter un peu de son hilarité, puisque les deux garçons le regardaient avec colère, et qu'Hermione avait légèrement rougit. De toute évidence, ils avaient tous comprit ce qu'il avait pensé en lâchant sa remarque si promptement.

-Bon bon bon… Je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer tous les deux…

- C'est ça Malefoy, retire toi… Fit un Ronald Weasley qui avait légèrement rougit.

Encore une fois, Drago réprima une remarque comme « Quoi, t'es vexé Weasmoche ? », bien entendu, il se serait immédiatement corrigé après coup : « Quoi, t'es vexé Weasley ? » … Non, tout compte fait, la première sonnait mieux.

- On est obligé d'aller au balcon ? Demanda le petit tandis que Drago fermait la porte.

- Ordre de Rogue…

.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron dès que le blond se fut éloigné. Quel…Quel… Grrr !

- Et bien quoi, Ronald ? Fit simplement Hermione en relevant la tête tout en prenant un magasine que lui avait apporté Harry. Elle avait envie de sourire autant que de rougir en constatant la frustration de Ron.

- Mais tu as bien comprit ce qu'il… ce qu'il… sous-entendait ! S'indigna le roux en rougissant à nouveau.

- Et bien où est le problème, il se trompe, peut-être ?

Hermione osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil à un Ronald qui écarquilla les yeux sous sa dernière remarque. Ses oreilles –rapidement suivit par tout son visage- prirent une teinte écarlate qui jurait légèrement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Hermione essaya de rester impassible, bien qu'elle sentit ses joues chauffées, lisant tranquillement son journal. Harry, observant la scène allait de l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'éclate complètement de rire.

.

.

Drago, qui venait de faire la porte n'avait pas raté la dernière réplique de Granger, et sans attendre de voir comment elle allait être accueillie, il reposa sa main sur les cheveux du petit pour le diriger et s'éloigna avec lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait quand même voulu voir Weasmoche devenir écarlate… Dommage.

Le jeune Malefoy arriva rapidement devant la porte du balcon qu'il avait déjà repéré par le passé grâce à Granger. William jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qu'il fallait monter avant d'arriver au balcon.

- Mais c'est... ! S'exclama le petit en arrivant.

- Plutôt pas mal, oui... Compléta Drago en observant serieusement ce qui l'entourait.

Il était sincérement bluffé par l'aménagement du balcon. C'était une large terrasse, avec en un coin un petit salon estival avec plusieurs fauteuil à l'air bien confortables. Le salon s'opposait et faisait face à une vue magnifique. Drago avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion, il était bien forcé de se laisser prendre au paysage. Il s'approcha un peu jusqu'au petit muret qui limitait le balcon ( en hauteur bien au dessus du parc). Il posa les mains sur les pierres froides qui l'empêchait de tomber en avant dans le vide. Des terrains de verdures, d'arbres et de fleurs. C'était ça, leur vue. La nature à perte de vue, des couleurs magnifiques, une petite brise agréable, le souffle du vent sur sa peau, l'odeur de l'herbe... Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression d'être dans le parc de Poudlard, durant l'une des promenades qu'il s'offrait parfois seul. Cette image s'évanouit au moment où il entendit des pas derrière lui, et trois Gryffondors qu'il conaissait malheureusement bien arriver en rigolant.

- Mais ils ont tout changé! En une après-midi! C'est méconaissable! S'exclama Hermione en arrivant non loin de lui pour prendre la même position d'observation.

- C'est un bon travail d'illusion, nota Ron en se rapprochant lui aussi.

- Ca donne envie de faire du Quidditch, rajouta Harry une pointe nostalgique.

William prit la liberté de tirer un fauteuil à l'écart des autres, le rapprochant d'ailleurs du petit muret et de la belle vue, puis il recommença avec un second, et il finit par s'installer confortablement sur le premier. Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête, et prit place dans le second. Très vite, Drago oublia ses trois anciens ennemis, qui eux même s'assirent peu après lui.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai trouvé endormi en arrivant chez toi, ce matin. Tu étais tout habillé, pourtant... Demanda Drago que la chose avait intrigué.

- J'arrive pas à dormir la nuit, alors je dors le matin, répondit simplement William que si ce n'était pas très important. Tu es amoureux de l'infirmière?

Le coeur de Drago accéléra légèrement. Son petit voisin de huit ans n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit.

- Tu es souvent énervé, ces derniers temps?

- Non pourquoi? J'ai l'air enervé? Je suis juste fatigué. Tu es amoureux de l'infirmière?

Le jeune Malefoy observa le petit garçon quelques secondes. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit lui aussi atteint par le virus? Lui qui avait souvent été indifférent au sort d'autrui était particulierement touché par cette simple idée.

- L'infirmière? Ava? Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu l'aimes bien, toi?

- Non, je préfère Viola. Mais elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. Tu vas l'embrasser?

- Tu veux que je l'embrasse? Rigola Drago en jouant avec l'un des boutons de sa chemise qui s'était détaché.

- Non, mais ça ferait de l'action! S'exclama le plus jeune, faisant sourire Drago.

- Bon, et bien peut-être que je vais t'aider à avoir de l'action!

- Oui, mais elle va devoir enlever sa combinaison, non? Comment tu vas faire?

- Mon parrain est déjà sur l'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Rogue? Il est intelligent, non? Interrogea William très sérieusement en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Oui, très. Pourquoi cette question?

- Mais... Parfois il... Paraît bête.

Drago pouffa de rire sans tenter de se retenir, attirant le regard d'une Hermione réellement intriguée à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Il remarqua ce regard, et faillit lancer une remarque désagréable, quand un nouvel arrivant fit son entré.

- Severus, on parlait justement de toi! Lança joyeusement Drago quand son parrain arriva près de lui.

Rogue avait le visage dur et un regard sombre.

- William, commença Drago...

Le jeune garçon comprit tout seul qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse seuls. De toute évidence, Severus avait quelque chose à annoncer à Drago. Le petit alla donc s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils restant à côté de Harry qui le regarda arriver perplexe. Les trois Gryffondors ne firent aucune remarque, mais eux même étaient très interessés par l'arrivée de Rogue.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus? Demanda doucemement le jeune Malefoy en gardant les yeux fixé sur le paysage.

- Drago ta mère...

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'immédiatement se retourner vers son parrain. Celui-ci bessa les yeux. Severus ne baissait jamais les yeux.

- Son état empire de plus en plus rapidement. Aucune potion n'arrive à stabiliser ses constantes vitales. Elle est en train de partir.

Pendant une seconde, Drago eu l'impression que ses muscles l'avaient abandonnés, mais très rapidement, il se sentit le besoin de se lever, de dire quelque chose, de réagir. Sa mère...

- Je dois la voir.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Je dois la voir, répéta Drago d'une voix glaciale et distante.

Rogue ne répondit rien cette fois. Drago n'était pas en mesure d'accepter un refus, et il n'avait rien d'autre à lui proposer.

- Elle s'est reveillée? Demanda le blond après quelques secondes de silence complet.

- Non.

- Combien de temps il lui reste?

- ... Quelques jours. Peut-être deux.

Drago passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière. Il redressa son dos et fit quelques pas, avant de lancer un coup d'oeil à William.

- Je rentre à ma chambre, dit-il d'une voix détachée et sans ton. Profite du balcon. Reste avec Hermione et les autres.

Ces trois consignes destinées à William annoncèrent son départ. Rogue le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, mais en y entrant, Drago se tourna vers son professeur et lui fit un petit signe de la tête lui signifiant qu'il voulait rester seul. Severus tourna les talons et disparut.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait sentit le besoin de s'éloigner des autres, mais à présent qu'il était seul, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait sentit quelque chose lâcher en lui quand Rogue avait parlé. Comme si la seule chose qui l'empêchait de vraiment tomber dans la dépression venait de céder. Un abbatement énorme le saisit, en même temps qu'un désir de hurler, de frapper et de se liberer. Maître de son corps, il s'approcha doucement d'une table d'où il saisit un vase qu'il observa. Il avait l'air calme. Le vase explosa contre un mur. La table fut renversée par terre. Le plateau de boissons planna dans les airs, les tableaux s'arrachèrent pour éclater sur le sol. Drago détruit tout ce qui passa sous ses mains. Très rapidement, il s'assit sur son lit. Seul meuble qui n'avait pas changé de position. Il était essouflé, son corps s'était calmé, mais son esprit encore en ébullition restait insatisfait. Il s'allongea, son poing se referma sur son oreiller qu'il serra le plus possible, jusqu'à se que son bras en tremble. Il ferma les yeux. Trois minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé ses potions de sommeil. Cul Sec.

.

.

Hermione n'avait pas osé lever la tête vers Drago quand il s'était adressé a William avant de retourner à sa chambre. Le petit avait observé son voisin disparaître, puis il avait vu Rogue le suivre. Pendant une seconde, il avait dû hésiter à se lever pour suivre Drago, mais il s'était finalement retenu, et avait immédiatement baissé les yeux vers son jeu préféré qu'il traînait partout avec lui, dans sa poche. Hermione l'avait longtemps observé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit l'intriguait réellement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de lui naturellement comme elle savait si bien le faire avec n'importe quel autre enfant. Il semblait être d'une autre sphère. Harry avait alors lancé une discussion qui n'avait rien a voir avec Malefoy, et rapidement le trio de Gryffondors s'était engagé sur de tout autres sujets. Hermione avait tout de même remarqué les coups d'oeils fréquents que lançaient Harry au petit, alors que Ron ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Quand il se levèrent pour retourner à leur chambre, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher sur le paysage artificielle du parc imaginé.

William Burns s'était levé en même temps que les autres, et les avait suivit de loin sans quitter des yeux son jeu. Une infirmière arriva en sens inverse, portant dans ses bras une pile épaisse de couvertures qui lui cachait le chemin. Le choc fut inévitable, ils se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre sans manières. Les deux tombèrent au sol, l'infirmière se releva rapidement, se répendant en excuse de tout genre, mais souriant l'air de penser la situation ridicule et comique. William n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il avait crié, et à présent, les larmes aux yeux, il tendit son poignet qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient retournés en sursaut après le cri, et une porte s'ouvrit pendant qu'ils demandaient au plus jeune ce qui lui était arrivé. Drago arriva à leur niveau quand on aidait son voisin à se relever. Le menton tremblotant, les yeux rouges et humides, il leva les yeux vers le blond pour lui montrer qu'il souffrait vraiment de sa chute. Drago ne lui montra pas la compassion qu'il semblait attendre. Il le regarda durement, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu t'es fais mal?

- Oui, répondit le petit d'une voix tremblotante et mal assurée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Tu devrais le savoir! Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Drago! Mais enfin il a huit ans! S'indigna Hermione qui prit le parti du petit.

- Il s'est sans doute cassé le poignet, diagnostiqua l'infirmière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention? Répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale sans même prendre la peine de voir Hermione. C'est votre patient, que je sache.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu, ca n'a pas été un choc brutal, il est à peine tombé! Il est particulièrement fragil!

- Je ne suis pas fragil. Intervint William en fronçant les sourcils, il retira son bras des mains de l'infirmière. Ni faible, rajouta t-il en lançant un coup d'oeil à Drago. Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

- Nous attendrons le medecin qui s'occupera de son poignet dans sa chambre. Essayez de ne tuer personne en chemin.

Le blond se tourna lui aussi prêt à rejoindre le plus jeune. Hermione l'appela pour lui exprimer son indignation sur sa manière de traiter le monde comme s'il lui appartenait, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir avec ses deux amis pendant quelques secondes, mais l'arrivée de Rogue lui permit de passer ses nerfs.

- Il l'a disputé parce qu'il allait pleurer! S'exclama t-elle dès que Ron eu l'intelligence d'expliquer rapidement la situation. Un enfant!

- Il s'est cassé le poignet? Demanda Rogue beaucoup moins interessé par la réaction de Drago, apparemment.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas brutal apparemment, fit doucement Harry.

- Et Drago l'a regardé comme si c'était de sa faute à lui! Il l'a réprimé sans ménagement!

Severus regarda Hermione pensivement, l'air sérieux, pendant quelques secondes, comme si ce qu'elle lui disait était particulierement problématique.

- Je vais le voir, fit-il en s'éloignant sans plus de cérémonie.

- Merci! S'exclama Hermione en se disant qu'enfin, quelqu'un l'écoutait.

- Euh... Hermione, je crois que Rogue va voir le poignet du petit, pas qu'il va sermonner Drago... Fit remarquer Ron qui avait vu totalement juste.

- Il avait l'air plutot intrigué par la blessure de William, rajouta Harry en regardant son amie les sourcils haussés : tu t'es plus interessé à Drago qu'au garçon...

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'insinuait Harry:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Juste que la présence de Malefoy te perturbes vraiment plus que ce qu'on aurai pu croire, fit doucement le jeune Potter en sondant son ami du regard, pendant que les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouges.

.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille en écoutant le discours enflammé du roux qui expliquait par A plus B comment la présence de Malefoy pouvait être néfaste à tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ils avaient raison, pensa Hermione dès que ces deux amis furent parti. C'était incroyable, mais ils avaient raison. Elle passait son temps à se demander comment son voisin se tenait, comment il traitait les gens autour de lui, comment il lui parlait, ce qu'il devait penser d'elle... Elle était complétement obsédée par lui! Comme Harry puis Ron l'avaient déjà comprit, elle se rendit compte que rester à proximité d'une personne que l'on avait autant détesté pouvait être vraiment perturbant, il ne servait à rien de se cacher la vérité. Drago lui ne devait même pas penser à elle, il ne devait même pas se soucier de sa santée, de ce qu'elle faisait, lui n'avait jamais témoigné que de l'indifference envers elle. C'était elle qui lui avait porté tout son interet. Merlin, c'était pitoyable! Hermione se sentit rougir en même temps qu'une sensation désagréable grandissait en elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'a voit autrement, juste pour pouvoir ensuite montrer sa supériorité, elle aurait espéré qu'il s'interesse à son état juste pour pouvoir elle aussi jouer l'indifférente comme il le faisait tout le temps. Merlin, c'était pitoyable!

Hermione, dont la porte était restée ouverte après le départ des ses amis fut sortit de ses pensées par le passage de Rogue devant sa chambre, il s'éloignait à pas géants, de toute évidence préssé, voir même de mauvaise humeur. Elle entendit Drago retourner à sa chambre après avoir dit quelque chose d'indistinct a William. La porte voisine se ferma, et suivit presque immédiatement un bruit mat qu'Hermione ne réussit pas à identifier. La jeune fille sursauta et se précipita dans la chambre voisine sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. La chambre était saccagée, tous les meubles, vases, biblots décoratifs s'étaient retrouvé par terre, et Drago, au milieu de ce chaos, se retourna vers la porte quand Hermione débarqua sans prévenir. Elle s'était arrétée nette en se rendant compte que le blond était loin d'avoir eu un malaise comme elle l'avait cru sans savoir pourquoi. Elle regrettait déjà sa précipitation.

- J'ai cru que tu étais tombé, quand j'ai entendu le bruit, explica t-elle calmement pour ne pas qu'il sache a quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Non.

Le blond la regarda fixement, dans les yeux. Hermione aurait voulu baisser la tête, mais une sorte de fierté déplacée soutint le regard bleu acier de son voisin. C'était incroyable comme la teinte de ses yeux pouvait changer d'une heure à l'autre. Il pouvait avoir les yeux très clairs quand il était calme, et particulierement foncés dès qu'il s'emportait. A ce moment là, Hermione ne fut pas étonner de retrouver un bleu océan et profond qui semblait l'analyser et la lire comme si elle n'était qu'un livre ouvert, dévoilant ses pensées les plus intimes au regard d'un Malefoy imperturbable.

- Je pars, Annonça t-elle alors d'une voix qui se voulait détachée alors même qu'elle était troublée par la réaction de Drago, qui n'avait même pas cherché à lui faire regretter son geste en la cassant froidement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ne quitta pas l'incruste des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la chambre, et celle-ci, bizarrement inconfortable, se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré une bonne crise du serpentard plutôt que ce regard glaçant.

.

La fin de la journée se passa sans embuches, dans la mesure où personne ne sortait de sa chambre. Drago resta allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui ne lui adressa pas la parole, croyant sans doute qu'il dormait, vu la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce. Elle ferma les volets à l'aide d'un coup de baguette, et la lumière de la lune qui éclairait le lit se retrouva coupée en longues bandes traversant la pièce. La jeune femme faillit trébucher quand elle sentit quelques choses à ses pieds. S'éclairant avec sa baguette, elle réalisa à peine l'étendue des dommages qu'avait provoqué le patient. Elle se guida avec sa baguette, et ressortit de la pièce sans rien toucher, de peur de réveiller le malade.

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme d'habitude. Au moment où il se pencha pour prendre sa fiole de potion sans rêve, un cri étouffé lui annonça que Granger avait, elle, réussit à s'endormir dans les mêmes cauchemars que d'habitude. Il arrêta son mouvement pour écouter les premieres paroles indistinctes de sa voisine dans le but de saisir de quoi elle rêvait, mais il n'arriva pas à comprendre le moindre mot. Au second cri un peu plus puissant, Drago se leva. Il mit des chaussures, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et sortit de la pièce. Sans toquer, Drago pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, faisant brusquement claquer sa porte contre le mur. La jeune fille se réveilla paniquée, le souffle coupé, le coeur affolé.

- Dors - en - silence!

Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son coeur à cause de son rêve et de ce reveil brutale, regardait la silhouette de Drago qui se détachait en une tâche sombre de la lumière du couloir. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, et quand elle crut qu'il s'apprétait à la frapper, avançant sa main vers son visage, elle recula en sursaut et alluma la lumière à côté d'elle. Malefoy la regardait, blasé, avec les sourcils haussés comme pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait de paniquer juste parce qu'il approchait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je n'ai pas ma baguette, comment peux-tu te rabaisser à ... S'exclama t-elle. Elle s'arrêta toute seule se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être mal comprit ce qui se passait.

Drago la regarda plusieurs secondes, sans expression. Il la regardait, en sueur, le fixant avec la même crainte que celle d'un petit animal qui se retrouvait coincé face à son prédateur. Il se rendit compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, et il tendit son bras à nouveau, proposant la fiole de potion sans rêves qu'il allait boire cinq minutes plus tôt dans sa propre chambre.

- Je ne suis pas venu t'agresser dans ton sommeil.

Voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas la fiole, il la posa sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme, et se retira sans rien rajouter dans sa chambre.

Drago attendit plusieurs minutes, sa voisine ne poussa aucun autre cris étranges, elle avait dû finir par boire la potion. Il saisit lui même l'un des quelques flacons restants que lui avait préparé Severus, et le but d'une traite. Le sommeil prit malgré tout une bonne demie heure pour venir enfin le chercher. Drago savait que ca voulait dire que son corps s'habituait à la potion et qu'elle allait être de moins en moins efficace sur lui, mais après tout, e n'était pas comme s'il allait avoir une longue vie devant lui, il n'en aurait pas besoin longtemps.

.

La vérité était qu'Hermione ne s'était pas endormit au moment où Drago avait enfin put fermer les yeux. Elle était restée immobile, à fixer la potion qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu. Merlin, elle avait encore mal interprété le comportement de Drago. Elle l'avait encore accusé d'être un "méchant" voulant s'en prendre à elle. Elle avait encore était insultante, et peut-être même blessante. Le long regard pesant que Drago avait posé sur elle quand elle avait allumé la lumière l'obsédait, elle devait aller s'excuser. Ca ferait peut-être un peu pitoyable de ne même pas attendre le lendemain, mais sa conscience la tiraillait. Elle se leva donc en silence, et se glissa dans la chambre voisine après avoir frappé tout doucement de peur de faire du bruit pour les autres voisins. Quand elle entra, elle se rendit vite compte que Drago, lui, avait bu sa potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle alluma alors la lumière, sachant que ca ne pourrait pas perturber sa nuit, et observa avec plus de détails l'état catastrophique de la pièce. Il avait vraiment dû être en colère, après la nouvelle de Severus.

Le pauvre, pensa t-elle alors, elle deviendrait folle si elle savait que sa mère mourrante était à quelques étages plus bas et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la voir. Hermione posa ses yeux sur le jeune blond dont le visage était totalement inexpressif, pour une fois. Elle avança un peu, assez près pour entendre le souffle régulier du jeune homme, et lui prendre la fiole de potion vide des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle la posa sur le sol, puisque la table de chevet était renversée. Au moment où elle pensa à faire chemin inverse, elle marcha sur un cadre de photo de l'hopital qui présentait le même paysage que celui qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. Elle le ramassa pour le poser sur une table avant de se rendre compte à nouveau que la table était elle même renversée. Bon.

.

.

* * *

**Voilaa, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser personnellement... Laissez moi un petit message si ça vous plait ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Bon, je suis super pressée ( j'ai cours dans 20 min! ) donc je me presse! Merci à tous les commentaires! Par contre, c'est étrange, en vous lisant on dirait que c'est étrange de ma part de poster chaque semaine :D Les habitudes des autres auteurs du site ne sont pas les mêmes? Je ne comprend pas comment on peut tenir plus d'une semaine, personnellement je suis du genre à avoir envie de poster le chapitre à chaque nouveau commentaire, tellement ils me rendent heureuse, et j'ai envie de vous faire lire la suite ! :D

Ce chapitre est assez court et peut-être moins intéressant que d'autres, mais pour m'en tenir au "1chapitre=1jour à l'hôpital" j'ai moyennement le choix ! Par contre, le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit fait bien deux longs chapitres, je le couperai sans doute en deux, lui !

Je posterai peut-être plus vite le reste aussi, puisque plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ai honte ! :D

* * *

.

.

_Elle avança un peu, assez près pour entendre le souffle régulier du jeune homme, et lui prendre la fiole de potion vide des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle la posa sur le sol, puisque la table de chevet était renversée. Au moment où elle pensa à faire chemin inverse, elle marcha sur un cadre de photo de l'hopital qui présentait le même paysage que celui qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. Elle le ramassa pour le poser sur une table avant de se rendre compte à nouveau que la table était elle même renversée. Bon._

.

.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla doucement à cause du bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Il savait bien qu'il s'agissait de la douche voisine, celle de Hermione, puisque les murs étaient particulièrement fins, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain à lui. Émergeant peu à peu, il constata que sa chambre avait été complètement faite, et conclut que l'infirmière avait dû demander à un des elfes de maisons du service nettoyage de passer tôt le matin. Restant allongé dans son lit sans vraiment avoir envie de faire quoique ce soit, il pensa à retourner dormir, quand le bruit de la douche cessa. Une douche, voila ce dont il avait besoin. Si seulement il y avait une vraie baignoire comme celle de sa chambre au manoir, il aurait pu prendre un bon bain moussant ou parfumé comme il les aimait, mais ce jour là, il se contenterait d'une simple douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit, une serviette autour des hanches, à moitié sec seulement, recherchant des vêtements propres dans son placard, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Oh, je suis désolée! S'exclama la jeune femme, réellement confuse.

Drago se redressa, surpris, mais un sourire comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps apparu à son visage, le transformant du tout au tout.

- Ava! Severus a enfin réussit à vous enlever ces uniformes incommodes, hein...

La fameuse infirmière ancienne élève de Poudlard était en effet habillée normalement ce jour là, plus de costume ridicule et handicapant. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux pour ne pas regarder un Drago à moitié nue avancer vers elle.

- Ca fait des jours que j'attend ce moment, mentit-il dans un soupir en se rapprochant encore un peu de la jeune femme.

Leurs visages se touchaient presque, il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'infirmière, et susurra d'une voix légèrement plus basse et rauque de d'habitude:

- Je n'ai pas oublié Poudlard. Je voulais te dire que j'étais déso...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, la jeune infirmière n'avait pas résistée une seconde de plus, elle s'était retournée et avait capturées avec autorité les lèvres de son patient. Drago souriait interieurement, satisfait. Il plaça une main sur la nuque de la femme après lui avoir briévement caressé les cheveux, et laissa l'autre glisser le long de la courbe de son dos, avant de se poser au creux des reins d'une Ava qui sembla s'enflammer à ce contact. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos nu du jeune Malefoy qui ne s'en formalisa pas, conscient de l'état second dans laquelle son infirmière se laissait aller. Ah, ça faisait si longtemps...

- Drago?! S'insurgea une autre voix, interrompant le moment d'intimité du tout nouveau petit couple.

L'infirmière sursauta et voulu s'éloigner, mais Drago la maintint plaquée contre lui d'une main de fer. Il leva les yeux vers une Hermione Granger tétanisée et absolument outrée. Un regard, un sourire. Le Serpent se délècte de sa victoire devant témoin qui plus est. Prenant enfin conscience de la situation, l'ex-Gryffondor recula et ferma brusquement la porte. Ava recula aussi, prête à partir à son tour avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive, mais Drago réussit à saisir sa baguette avec laquelle il verrouilla la porte. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui prête à protester, mais sa conscience se tut aussi vite que le doigt de Drago caressant son cou pour la faire frissonner.

.

.

Hermione resta assise sur son lit, encore sonnée par la scène qu'elle avait surprise en débarquant dans la chambre de Drago pour s'excuser. Finalement, il n'avait vraiment pas changé! Elle qui croyait qu'il était boulversé pour sa mère, pour William... elle s'était vraiment trompée, un homme déprimé ne se retrouvait pas la langue profondément installée dans la gorge d'une infirmière. Encore moins presque nu! Hermione eut pendant une seconde l'impression d'avoir visionné un film moldu de mauvais gout, et ferma les yeux pour faire disparaître l'image horrible qui s'était alors installée dans son esprit. L'image disparut pour laisser place à un regard bleu transperçant purement Malefoy que le jeune homme avait lancé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Tu essayes de faire léviter des objets par la pensée?

La voix masculine de son meilleur ami fit sursauter la jeune Granger qui ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un jeune hommes à lunettes et son alter ego roux qui la fixait comme si elle était légèrement stupide.

- Comment va, Herm'? Tu as réussi à dormir un peu hier? Demanda Harry en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre.

- Oui, j'ai plutôt bien dormi en fait. Je me sens fraîche et dispo!

- Ah bon, fini les cauchemars? S'enthousiasma Ron en posant une panier de fruit sur une table.

- Euh.. Non, pas vraiment, mais bizarrement... Malefoy m'a donné une potion pour dormir hier...

- Drago Malefoy? Il se soucie vraiment de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même? S'interrogea Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- ... Faut croire...

Hermione aurait eu envie de répondre " Non, et il couche avec l'infirmière au moment ou je vous parle ", mais bizarrement elle eut l'impression que si elle disait ça, ses amis lui diraient encore qu'elle s'implique trop émotionnellement et qu'elle accorde trop d'importance à son voisin. Donc, elle ne dit rien, mais laissa quand même Ron mettre fortement en doute l'hypothèse d'Harry.

La journée se passa formidablement bien, Hermione s'amusait beaucoup avec Ron et Harry, qui avaient pu exceptionnellement venir très tôt, et qui n'avaient prévu de partir que tard. Ils purent ainsi déjeuner ensemble, et Hermione gouta avec délice les fruits qu'elle préférait et qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des siècles: pensée de Ron qui s'était souvenu que son amie adorait les fruits, avait avoué Harry en rajoutant un clin d'oeil amusé au jeune roux. Au milieu de l'après-midi, une infirmière vint demander "Mr. Potter", quelqu'un l'attendait au rez-de chaussée. Il laissa donc Hermione et Ron seuls non sans avoir lancé un sourire malicieux à son meilleur ami, sous l'oeil intrigué de la jeune fille.

Ainsi, Hermione et Ron passèrent une fin d'après midi tout aussi splendide que l'avait été toute la journée. Ils étaient dans le balcon, regardant un (faux) couché de soleil, quand ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Tu es en retard, remarqua William quand Drago arriva à sa chambre.

- Oui, des affaires personnelles.., expliqua le blond non sans laisser échapper un petit sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le petit, avide d'histoires croustillantes qui métraient un peu d'action à ses journées.

- Je te raconterai peut-être si tu te décides à aller faire ta toilette et t'habiller! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit? Remarqua alors le blond à son tour.

- J'ai pas envie de me lever. Comme j'ai huit ans, ils me laissent faire ce que je veux! Alors, raconte!

- A huit ans, les enfants se lèvent tout seuls, vont faire leur toilette et s'habillent, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît... je suis fatigué...

Drago observa le petit quelques secondes, il soupçonnait que le jeune garçon ne fasse que feindre sa fatigue, mais comme Will ne baissait pas les yeux, il soupira en haussant les épaules.

- On restera dans la chambre alors, moi aussi j'ai la flemme de sortir.

- Alors, c'est quoi tes "affaires personnelles"? S'exclama le petit, excité, en se redressant sur son lit pour faire de la place à son voisin.

- Tu te rappelles Ava l'infirmière?

- Ahhh! Tu l'as embrassé! S'écria l'enfant en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Drago ne répondit rien, roulant des yeux... Puis en voyant que Will attendait encore une réponse, il se contenta d'un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Alors, elle a dit quoi? alors elle était contente? Alors elle va pleurer après? Alors, dis moi!

Drago sourit face à l'excitation évidente du garçon. Il se demanda comment il pourrait lui expliquer pour le faire rire un peu, vu qu'il était clair qu'ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre ( .. pas pour les mêmes raisons ).

- Ca va mieux ta main, d'abord?

- Je sens plus rien, tu ne veux pas me dire?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les garçons de ton âge sont censés être dégoutés par ça, non ?

- Elle embrasse bien?

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu honte de parler de ce genre de chose à quique ce soit, il aimait même provoquer, puisqu'il n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte, c'était le meilleur dans le domaine. Mais là, quand ce gamin de 8 ans lui posa cette petite question sans defense, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Ca veut dire non? Euurk...

- Non, c'est pas ça...

- Alors?

- C'est juste que... Je fais plus vraiment attention aux baisers.., réalisa doucement Drago .

- Ca te fait pas de frissons?

- Non..

- Pas de boule dans la gorge?

- Non.

- Pas de chatouille dans le ventre?

- Euh...

- Mais alors c'est pas un vrai baiser, hein!

- Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi, d'abord? Contra lâchement Drago pour changer de sujet.

- C'est ma nounou qui me l'a dit.

- Tu as jamais embrasser une fille?

- Non, fit le petit en rougissant et en baissant la tête. Une fois, j'ai essayé, mais elle m'a donné une claque.

- Pourquoi?!

- Parce que son père lui à dit que j'étais un mauvais garçon... A cause de mon père à moi.

Drago haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Balcon? Proposa Will en baillant élégamment.

- Si tu veux...

.

C'était la meilleure idée que William Burns ait jamais eu, décréta par la suite Drago. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux perçants identifièrent exactement ce qu'ils voyaient dans cette demie obscurité. Il musela Will d'une main quand celui-ci faillit s'écrier quelque chose qui aurait tout gâcher au plaisir malsain qu'il avait rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire endurer à sa voisine comme moqueries et sous entendus.

- Drago, je te cherchais justement!

Le jeune Malefoy sursauta en même temps que le couple Granger-Weasley qu'il observait depuis la porte du balcon. Il lança un petit sourire sarcastique à Granger quand elle se retourna vers lui, choquée et qu'elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de Ron. Drago se retourna avec un soupir vers son parrain qui l'avait appelé des escaliers juste derrière lui.

- Drago, ta mère s'est réveillée.

.

.

- Une CONFERENCE? Répéta Drago, outré.

Cela faisait quelques minutes à peine que Severus avait annoncé à son filleul que sa mere mourrante s'était reveillée, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller la voir. Sous aucun pretexte. Il était contaminé, et donc il était potentiellement dangereux à quiconques croiserait son chemin. Il était par ailleurs impossible de déplacer Narcissa Malefoy à cause de son état. A la remarque " Alors quoi, j'attend qu'elle meure sans rien faire? " dite dans un froid desespoir de Drago a Severus, celui-ci lui avait parlé de la technique de la conference hologrammique. Ils en étaient donc là:

- Une CONFERENCE? Comme dans " chacun est dans sa chambre, et on se parle à travers un écran magique " ?

- Oui.

- Elle va mourir, Severus.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Drago, crois moi.

Malefoy junior ne rajouta pas un mot. Il savait que Severus n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs dans cet hôpital, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Tu sais que tu peux me rendre inoffensif pour les autres. Je peux même mettre ta stupide combinaison!

- Je le sais. Mais c'est un risque qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de prendre, apparemment.

- Parce que ma mère étant qui elle est, elle n'a pas à avoir de traitement de faveur, c'est cela? Devina calmement Drago.

- Probablement. Ils ne te laisseront pas sortir.

.

Trois coups à la porte. Plus forts que ceux de Granger quand elle hésitait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Trois coups assurés, et la porte qui s'ouvre sans attendre.

- Potter?

- Hermione m'a appelé - par Ron. Je sais ce qui se passe, affirma simplement Harry.

Il avait l'air sérieux, et bizarrement décidé, mais personne d'autre que lui ne savait à quoi ! Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, comme pour juger une dernière fois le serpentard dont il avait tellement douté.

- Tu dois aller voir ta mere, Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit rien, il savait que Harry allez reprendre, mais il ne savait pas pour dire quoi, et ce suspense commençait vraiment à lui mettre les nerfs a vifs. Le jeune Potter sortit alors de la pièce, et revint quelque secondes plus tard avec un tissu dans la main. Il le tendit vers le blond qui avança sa main par reflexe pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le contact avec le tissu l'informa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait là d'une cape de grande qualité.

- La cape d'invisibilité, Potter, vraiment, vous ne changerez jamais, soupira simplement Rogue sans pour autant interdire ce qu'il savait inévitable.

- Elle m'a toujours permit de faire ce qui était de mon _devoir_.

Sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un regard appuyé en direction de Drago, il sortit de la chambre.

.

.

Harry retourna a la chambre d'Hermione, dans laquelle l'attendaient ses deux meilleurs amis, assis côte-à-côte sur deux fauteuils à l'air confortable. Hermione sourit à son ami quand il arriva, l'air d'approuver sans mot ce qu'il venait de faire. Ron était silencieux et de tout évidence un peu grognon.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as été si pressée d'appeler Harry, si inquiète... Tu es plus calme que ça d'habitude, Mione... Finit-il par dire en fixant l'angle que formaient la porte et le mur.

- Ron, il n'a pas de temps à perdre, répondit Harry à la place de leur amie. Il n'a plus que ça mère je te signal. Je suis content que tu m'ais fais appelé Hermione. Ca m'a permit de me racheter, rajouta t-il un ton plus bas.

Ron allait protester, affirmer qu'Harry n'avait rien fait de mal, mais Hermione l'en empêcha d'une pression sur la main. Elle comprenait parfaitement bien son ami. Son sentiment de culpabilité n'avait même fait qu'augmenter de jours en jours, au fil des "boulettes", comme disait Ron, qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire. Elle se souvint de l'évènement de la veille au soir, quand elle avait cru et qu'elle l'avait accusé de venir l'agresser le soir. Elle se souvint de son regard. Même sa manière de tourner les talons l'avait marqué. Ses souvenirs et sa honte la submergèrent a tel point qu'elle en oublia la position qui l'avait si outrageusement choqué quand elle l'avait surpris avec l'infirmière un peu plus tôt.

La main de Ron attira son attention d'une caresse du pouce, et quand elle vit que ses deux amis la regardaient un peu intrigué de son long silence, elle rougit en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu as l'air...

- Dans tes pensées, continua Ron.

- Pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas, vraiment, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Pour tout vous dire je ne pense plus qu'à sortir d'ici ces derniers temps. L'attente est terrible.

- Hermione, soupira Harry, tu as déjà plus d'espoir que les autres, tu le sais... Rogue t'as dis que tu n'étais pas dans le groupe des contaminés et que...

- Mais il a dit que rien n'était sur!

- Mione arrête, coupa Ron très sérieux et assez brutalement.

.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne put s'attarder très longtemps, il faisait déjà sombre depuis longtemps quand ils se décidèrent qu'il était temps de se retirer. Harry demanda à Hermione de récuperer la cape, et celle-ci savait bien que son ami était assez angoissé a l'idée que Drago la perde ou en fasse quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils avaient même discuté de la probabilité qu'il s'enfuie de l'hopital et ne revienne pas. Ron avait déclaré qu'il en était capable, vu que les serpentards étaient assez égoïstes pour ne pas se soucier des vies qu'ils mettaient en danger en circulant en liberté.

A peine plus tard, alors qu'elle se glissait dans son lit en appréhendant les cauchemars a venir, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez, permit Hermione en se retournant d'avance dos a la porte, prête à retirer son tee-shirt avec son aide attitrée.

Pratiquement chaque soir, Viola arrivait à la même heure pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, tout simplement, avant de s'en aller elle même. La plupart du temps, Hermione se changeait pour se mettre en pyjama, et à tous les coups, Viola l'aidait a se changer, parce que la jeune Gryffondor avait une dexterité et une souplesse telle qu'à 80% des fois, elle restait bloquée dans son propre pull, ses cheveux le plus souvent coincés dans un bouton... ou était-ce plutot le bouton qui se coinçait dans cette masse impressionnante que formaient ses cheveux? Quoiqu'il en soit, Viola avait la bonté de l'aider sans se moquer ( ou très peu ).

- Hm.

Hermione sursauta en se retournant. C'était Drago qui s'était éclaircît la gorge. Il eu la générosité de ne pas faire de remarque, se contentant dans un premier temps de tendre à la jeune femme une cape parfaitement bien pliée en quatre. En remontant vers lui son regard après avoir déposée la cape sur son lit, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec un air étrange. Elle même n'aurait su le décrire. Plongée dans ce regard qui l'intriguait sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, elle faillit manquer d'entendre le "Merci" qu'il lui avait lâché comme une bombe. Avec un peu de recul, elle se rendit compte que le Merci en lui même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais la sincérité avec laquelle il l'avait dit semblait avoir fait exploser au moins un préjugé dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Celle-ci en resta coite.

- Tu lui dira de ma part, d'accord?

- Hein..? Quoi? A qui?

Perdue, Hermione se sentit légèrement stupide: avait-elle sauté un épisode? Drago ne roula même pas des yeux face à ce manque de loquacité évident. La jeune fille s'en sentie d'autant plus troublée.

- Tu dira a Pot.. Harry merci de ma part ?

- Ah... Euh bien sur, bien sur ! Assura Hermione en se sentant d'autant plus stupide. Ca c'est bien pass... ?

- Bonne nuit.

Hermione sentit que Drago l'avait coupé volontairement dans sa question pour ne pas avoir à y répondre, parce que ca ne la regardait sans doute pas. Mais il ne l'avait fait ni froidement ni brutalement. Drago Malefoy lui avait simplement souhaité une bonne nuit, après avoir passé une journée éprouvante.

.

Hermione s'interrogea quelques minutes sur cette attitude. Sur la profondeur qu'elle avait aperçut dans le regard, dans l'attitude, dans tout l'être d'un Drago Malefoy qui semblait... diffèrent. Elle n'attendit pas Viola pour se changer et se mit au lit immédiatement, s'endormant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Tout le Monde ! **

**Voila un long chapitre pour remercier ceux qui me lisent encore. Les choses deviennent interessantes de mon côté, à partir de là, mais je suis encore en periode de grand vide. Je n'écris plus une ligne, j'espère m'y remettre sinon je devrais ralentir le rythme de manière très significative. J'espère m'y remettre pendant les vacances :( **

**En attendant, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, encore une fois, j'avoue qu'ils me remontent bien le moral quand je les lis ( et relis..., je sais, shame on me ). **

* * *

.

.

Elle ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une impression ou pas, mais Hermione avait mieux dormi que d'habitude. Sans doute parce que personne n'était venu la reveiller au milieu de la nuit pour réclamer le silence? Quoiqu'il en était, elle se reveilla donc de bonne humeur, se rendant même compte qu'elle avait débordé sur ses habitudes. Elle prit sa douche en se permettant de paresser sous l'eau chaude, et sortie revigorée de la salle de bain. S'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval simple mais efficace, elle sortie, décidée à se promener, quitte a faire quatre fois le tour de l'étage. Elle en avait marre de rester tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle savait que ses amis ne pourraient arriver que trop tard. Ses amis. Ron. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passer avec Ron ! Enfin. Enfin! Hermione rougit legerement. Cela faisait si longtemps que chacun éprouvait des sentiments pour l'autre. La jeune Gryffondor se tapa mentalement le front: Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi lent! Ce dénouement heureux semblait si naturel, si évident, Hermione savait qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais être enfermée dans cet hopital avait offert à la jeune Granger une conception du temps bien differente de celle que conaissaient les autres. Le temps était moqueur, joueur. Il pouvait paraitre s'écouler assez lentement pour qu'une journée rende folle et soudain, il disparait sans prévenir, d'un coup, d'un mot, en une... seconde.

Secouant la tête comme pour faire disparaitre ces pensées, d'autres souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune héroine. Des lèvres qui éffleuraient les siennes avec une douceur qui semblait glisser tout le long de son corps. Bon, les débuts avaient été assez approximatifs, avec deux jeunes adultes très génés des deux cotés, et peu experimentés malgré toutes les aventures qui avaient pu arriver à chacun. Car pour tous deux, cette fois c'était different. Il s'agissait de sentiments. De vrais. En repensant à la maniere genée avec laquelle Ron s'était rapproché d'elle, se cognant même une fois l'un a l'autre, elle se sentie rougir à nouveau, mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Elle était déterminée à être heureuse ce jour là.

A ce moment, elle croisa le jeune William qui marchait doucement en lechant une sucette beaucoup trop grosse pour sa pauvre machoire, mais qui ne cessait de changer de couleur. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite.

- William! Ste. Mangoust te donnes des sucreries venant des frères Weasley? C'est dingue, j'aurai jamais cru qu'ils s'approvisionnaient là-bas!

Le jeune homme de toute évidence plus enclin a être enfant qu'héritier ce jour là, leva la tête avec moins de froideur qu'habituellement. Hermione pensa avec plaisir que sourire rendait reellement le monde plus beau autour de sois.

- C'est Drago Malefoy qui m'a amené ces sucreries.

- Drago? Il est sortit? S'enquit Hermione avec empressement, perdant son sourire par la même occasion.

- Oui, hier soir. Il est rentré me déposer ça sur la chaise juste avant que je ne dorme, précisa William.

Hermione était persuadée que ça devait être juste avant que le jeune blond ne lui remette la cape. Alors comme ça il en avait reellement profité pour sortir faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse? Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait s'outrer, s'indigner d'un tel manque de responsabilités, être jalouse qu'il ait pu sortir prendre l'air, voir le monde exterieur, ou si elle devait juste sourire à la pensé que Drago avait eu de ramener des confiseries au petit. Dans le doute, elle éprouva un peu de toutes ses émotions sans bien reconnaitre chacune d'entre elles.

Décidant que cet évenement ne devait pas compromettre sa bonne humeur du jour, elle décida de mettre en sourdine ce qui la dérangeait dans le comportement de son voisin.

- Tu vas où? Voir Drago?

- Bien sur que non! Répondit vivement le jeune garçon comme si cette simple pensée l'indignait.

- Vous... vous êtes battus? Demanda son interlocutrice, étonnée d'un tel revirement de situation.

- Non ! Severus m'a demandé d'aller au balcon, c'est tout.

- Oh, je peux t'accompagner alors?

.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu le haussement d'épaules indifferent ( voir exaspéré ) du jeune, et l'accompagna effectivement. Une fois installés, elle reprit immédiatement en l'interrogeant sur l'heure et les causes de la venue de Severus, enchainant qu'elle aurait voulu lui parler, qu'elle aurait dû se reveiller plus tôt...

- Tu parles beaucoup, remarqua finalement Will après un petit silence.

- J'ai connu des reproches plus méchants, alors je vais me contenter d'assumer, ironisa Hermione, amusée.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, répondit simplement le garçon après quelque secondes de blanc.

La jeune femme se sourit interieurement. La théorie de la bonne humeur et du sourire marchait. Possitive Attitude.

Après avoir tenté de relancer la discussion sur quelques sujets differents, et avoir par ailleurs constaté non sans orgueuil que le garçon ne rechignait pas à lui répondre sans hauteur, très simplement, Hermione se rendit compte que son état de joie s'apaisait doucement au point que son bonheur se fasse ennuie. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, décidée à ne pas se laisser aller.

- Tu veux pas aller faire un tour? Il y a personne ici...

- Qui veux-tu qu'il y ait? On est enfermés.

Devant le silence d'Hermione, qui remarquait qu'il avait raison, Will leva la tête de sa console de jeux magique. Il observa sa compagne d'un jour et soudain s'exclama.

- Tu es triste!

- Triste? Au contraire!

- Tu aurais voulu trouver des gens ici! Mais tu sais que tes amis ne sont pas là!

- C'est un peu vrai, je suis bête.

- Non! Tu esperais voir Drago! Tu es _triste_!

Le jeune homme s'enthousiasma vraiment à cette découverte, Hermione sourit, ne voulant pas le décevoir en niant simplement ce qui lui faisait a ce point plaisir. Decevoir.

- Je suis peut-être un peu déçue, se surprit-elle à répondre. Se battre tout le temps avec quelqu'un, c'est un peu une sorte d'attraction dans une journée, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter, sincère.

- Déçue? Répéta William plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Il sembla peser le mot, pour voir si il lui convenait. Oui, dit-il finalement, oui tu dois être déçue. Tu voudrais aller le voir, mais tu peux pas, alors tu es déçue.

Hermione soupira, ce petit s'embalait vraiment pour rien, pourquoi aurait-elle pu vouloir aller le voir? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire ce jour là, et ne l'avait pas croisé en se " promenant ", alors elle n'allait s'en doute pas le voir. Une sensation étrange l'envahie. Merlin, était-elle vraiment déçue de n'avoir aucune excuse d'aller le voir? Etait-elle a ce point habituée aux conflits avec son voisin d'étage, au point même qu'elle les esperait?

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour aller le voir? Murmura t-elle doucement. Will ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Non, parce que tu ne _peux_ pas aller le voir, répéta t-il simplement.

Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il n'y preta pas vraiment attention non plus. La jeune fille proposa une ballade à son jeune ami, et celui-ci accepta dans la mesure ou il devait rentrer à sa chambre pour l'infirmiere de toutes les manieres. A nouveau elle le fit parler de plusieurs choses, lui proposant même de rencontrer ses deux meilleurs amis l'après-midi même, à moins qu'il ne doive rester avec Malefoy.

- On n'embrasse pas ses meilleurs amis d'abord, et _**n o n**_, je ne vais pas voir Drago! Rajouta t-il en insistant, et en regardant Hermione comme si elle était très lente d'esprit.

Celle-ci s'était arrêtée à l'insinuation du baiser, et en rougissant, elle supposa a voix haute qu'en effet, maintenant elle devait avoir un meilleur ami et un ... petit-ami. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en employant ce terme. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit ami officiel, alors que le premier sois aussi tardif, et qu'en plus ce soit RON ! Le terme lui semblait innaproprié.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione laissa donc Will aller dans sa chambre, et se retrouva dans le couloir entre sa chambre et celle du petit. C'est à dire au niveau de la porte de Drago. Elle pensa quelques secondes à ce que lui avait fait dire le petit. Elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir entrer dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il y faisait, si il redevenait arrogant où s'il était encore aussi calme que la veille.

Sa conscience se reveilla alors pour lui donner une claque mentale: elle avait d'autres sujets qui demandaient son attention, toute son attention. **Ron**.

Se décidant à retourner à sa chambre recuperer le roman qu'elle lisait avant de remonter au balcon, Hermione avait réussit à détacher son attention de tous les garçons qui peuplaient sa vie ( intentionellement ou pas ) quand elle tomba nez a nez avec l'un d'eux. Le blond, qui plus est. Elle faillit s'excuser de l'avoir un peu bousculer, mais resta coite face à la tenue qu'arborait son voisin.

Drago Malefoy se présentait dans toute sa splendeur. Rasé, coiffé, habillé en un costume moldue sombre qui ne pouvait aller mieux à un quique ce soit d'autre. Droit, le regard sombre, les sourcils legerement froncés, comme si il pensait constamment à une sorte de probleme arithmétique insolvable. Bien sur, ce ne pouvait pas être de l'arithmétique. Une voix siffla dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et elle se gifla à nouveau mentalement, depuis quand sifflait-elle les garçons, même par pensée? Même involontairement?

- Tu vas quelque part? Lâcha t-elle finalement, surprise.

- Bonjour, Hermione, se contenta t-il de répondre en avançant sans rien ajouter.

Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bureau de permanence des infirmières, à l'angle. Elle resta là assez longtemps pour voir Severus Rogue habillé dans l'exact même tenue que son filleul penetrer dans la même piece. Un eclair de lumiere plus tard, Hermione accourait vers la salle, pour l'ouvrir en trombe. Personne. Ou plutot, personne d'autre que les deux infirmières que l'on y trouvait toujours.

- Ou sont-ils? Demanda t-elle avec empressement sans prendre la peine de préciser quoique ce soit. Aprés tout, il ne pouvait pas sagir de trente personnes, l'étage était SUPPOSÉ être en quarentaine!

- Qui? Demanda tout de même l'une des deux femmes derrière son bureau, en levant à peine les yeux de ses papiers administratifs.

- Les deux ...

- Ils sont sortis, autorisation spéciale du directeur de l'hopital, toutes les mesures ont été prises, ils sont attendus dans un huit clos tout aussi aséptisé que peut l'être cet étage, ne vous inquietez pas Miss Granger.

C'est la deuxieme infirmière qui avait répondut, coupant court une discussion parfaitement inutile. Hermione encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher, elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compri, un autre pour remercier la deuxieme infirmière, et elle sortie, préssée de retourner à la chambre de Will pour plus d'explications. Elle _savait_ qu'il savait.

.

.

Quand Drago arriva à l'hopital accompagné de Severus, il retrouva avec étonnement trois petites cartes beiges sous enveloppes glissées sous sa porte. Severus devait le quitter, il n'avait pas du tout travaillé sur les recherches ce jour là et ce retard était inacceptable, quelqu'en soient les raisons.

Le jeune Malefoy penetra donc seule dans sa chambre, dénoua sa cravate d'un coup de baguette et s'installa sur le petit bureau de l'angle de sa chambre. Il observa quelques instants chacune des trois cartes reçues, et commença par celle dont l'écriture était la plus ... naïve. Oui, cette ecriture semblait encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Celle d'un enfant.

" A_ l'adresse du présent maître de la maison Malefoy,_

_La famille Burns vous présente ses plus sinceres condoléances. La perte de Mrs. Malefoy est une perte pour le monde sorcier que nous fréquentons, nos baguettes vous sont disposées._

_William E. Burns_ "

Malgré tout, Drago sourit. Ce petit avait décidemment apprit le protocole par coeur. C'était un parfait noble sorcier, seule son ecriture trahissait son jeune âge.

- " _Maître de la maison Malefoy_ ", relu t-il dans un murmure...

Oui, il était à présent le dernier des Malefoy, toutes les responsabilités et la fortunes familliales reposaient sur ses épaules. Bientôt le nom des Malefoy serait éteint, pensa t-il. Il faudrait penser à réattribuer ses actions, placements et ... Granger? Drago, dont les mains avaient automatiquement ouvert la deuxieme enveloppe avait lu le nom de l'envoyeur. "**_ Hermione J. Granger_** " . Il lu la missive avec d'autant plus d'étonnement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Will, mise à part quelques tournures de phrases malgré tout moins officielles. Il resta immobil quelques secondes, fixant l'écriture parfaitement ronde et appliquée de la jeune femme. Bizarrement, il avait toujours cru que c'était le genre de fille à avoir une écriture illisible, brouillon, celle qui montre que les idées défilent trop vite pour prendre le temps de tout écrire correctement...

La troisieme enveloppe était tout autant étonnante, elle venait de Harry J. Potter, et juste pour cela, Drago prit la peine de relire plusieurs fois la signature de l'envoyeur, se disant que, étant donné que cette fois l'écriture était beaucoup moins claire, il avait très bien pu se tromper.

.

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Sa politique de " Positive-attitude " avait pris un méchant coup quand William lui avait annoncé la mort de la mère de Drago. La jeune femme s'était immédiatement rendue compte que tout lui criait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose depuis la veille au soir. Will l'avait informé qu'elle était morte pendant la visite de son fils, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée qu'il ait pu la voir une derniere fois, ou horrifiée qu'il ait assisté à un pareil evenement. Elle se rappela de l'attitude qu'il avait eu quand il était venu lui rendre la cape d'invisibilié. Elle se rappela de son regard changé, de sa maniere de ne pas répondre à ses questions...

Trois coups à la porte. Ca devenait une habitude! Elle se redressa quand une tête blonde apparut à l'entrée. Elle savait que, d'après la politesse sorcieres, elle ne devait pas aller visiter Drago le lendemain de la mort d'un de ses parents, et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui adresser de condoléances ou lui en parler si celui-ci ne le faisait pas d'abord. William avait été un parfait professeur pour indiquer à la jeune Granger ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Ne sachant quoi dire quand il arriva, elle resta muette, mais de toute évidence elle avait l'air un peu perdue.

- Heureux de voir que tu as appris quelques petites choses sur la politesse de notre monde, Gr... Hermione.

- Tu sais bien que j'apprend vite et bien, Drago, répondit la concernée quand Merlin lui rendit la langue. Je n'ai pas gagné le titre de Miss-je-sais-tout sans un peu de travail, rajouta t-elle en réussissant même à sourire sans être trop crispée.

- Après toutes tes bourdes de la dernière fois, j'avais cru que tes "capacités" n'appartenaient plus qu'au passé !

Hermione se souvint de la "dernière fois", quand elle avait prétendu avoir agit par politesse alors que sur le moment, elle avait fait tout le contraire, étalant son ignorance des règles sorcieres devant un Drago agacé.

- Tu as peut-être raison... Commença t-elle doucement.

Drago la regarda, étonné, puisqu'il avait comprit à son ton qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas.

- Tu as peut-être raison, reprit-elle, peut-être aussi que nous devrions laisser le passé...

- Dans le passé?

Hermione rougit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans pour autant déloger son regard des yeux de Drago. Elle était bizarrement émue de retrouver la même lueur, la même profondeur que la veille dans ce regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui offrait une image du vrai Drago qu'il ne lui avait jamais permis de voir avant cela, une image qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher la veille, mais qu'il lui montrait volontairement ce jour là. Comme si... une page venait réellement d'être tournée...

.

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir cette fois, et à l'arrivée aussi brutale de Ron et Harry, Hermione sursauta et rougit de plus belle. Elle aurait voulu leur faire remarquer qu'ils auraient du frapper avant d'entrer, mais en voyant le regard de Ron se poser sur elle, elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Par Merlin depuis quand Hermione Granger se retrouvait si souvent muette? Elle aurait voulu demander à Drago de rester, pour ne pas que ce pas en avant disparaisse quand il franchirait la porte, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, que Ron ne le suporterait pas, et qu'il y aurait sans doute des tensions avec Harry... voir avec elle même. Donc, quand le jeune homme recula d'un pas, lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour signaler son départ, et tourna le dos, elle ne le salua pas. Il ignora Ron, qui ne s'en offusqua pas, mais s'arrêta devant Harry qui était encore dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, et dans un geste qui semblait d'une synchronisation parfaite les deux garçons levèrent une main pour serrer celle de l'autre.

- Merci, dit simplement Drago.

Le " Maître de la maison Malefoy " remerciait Harry Potter pour son carton de condoléance, bien évidemment. Et peut être aussi parce que, étant seul, enfermé dans cet hopital, ce simple petit carton, preuve d'un certain respect pour lui et pour sa defunte mère comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Drago s'attendait à se retourner dans le silence pour que chacun aille de son côté, mais Harry pressa legerement sa main quand celui-ci allait lâcher. Le blond leva le regard, surpris de voir que son ancien ennemi avait le visage assez fermé et semblait reellement chercher certains mots bien spécifiques.

- Je ... peux comprendre... ce qui t'arrive.

Drago lâcha la poigne du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci n'essaya pas de l'emprisonner, ou d'insister. Il n'avait de toute évidence plus rien à dire. Il avait brisé les règles de la noblesse... non, en fait, il avait brisé les règles de Drago Malefoy. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il supposer, non, _prétendre_ comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa vie à lui? Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents? C'était ça? Mais il les avait perdu avant même de les connaître, il ne les avait pas vu perir sous ses _yeux_, il n'avait pas vu son père lever sa baguette sur lui pour essayer de le tuer car il ne combattait pas dans le même camp. Alors où était le point commun? Ils étaient seuls au monde à présent? Derniers représentants de leur familles respectives? Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire, pour un Potter? Ils étaient respectés, ils avaient de réels alliés. Drago lui se retrouvait au coeur de nombreux conflits d'interets, politiques, financiers et économiques. Après tout sa famille n'était-elle pas l'une des plus riches du pays? N'était-il pas un pilier, à lui seul, de l'état? Seulement en plus de tout, il était surtout le fils d'un mangemort reconnu dangereux et proche du Seigneur des Tenebres, voila ce que le monde savait de Drago Malefoy. Orphelin, riche, mangemort. Trois mots pour le décrire.

Drago ne tenta pas de s'exprimer sur le sujet avec son vis-à-vis, il le laissa au contraire se retourner pour entrer dans la chambre de Granger, probablement satisfait de ses paroles. Ne se doutant pas de la colère dans laquelle Drago s'était mise à cause de lui.

Bien, ce n'était peut-être pas à cause de Harry en particulier. Peut-être était-ce seulement que se rappeler de tout cela, de tous les enjeux desquels il était le coeur, le mettait dans ce genre d'état.

Se calmer. Maître de ses émotions et maître de sois. Il avait commencé à se détendre quand il repensa qu'il avait dû enterer sa mère sous couverture moldue pour réussir à passer inaperçu auprès de la presse à scandale, des violents protestants contre-mangemorts, et de potentiels anciens mangemorts voulant se venger de la trahison du fils. Un enterrement moldu. Drago avait envie de se cracher dessus. Severus lui avait promit que l'enterrement officiel serait la première de ses priorités quand tout se serait calmé, quand il l'aurait sorti de l'hopital... Huh. L'hopital.

Il soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil à la piece, il se rendit compte que rester enfermer seul une minute de plus dans cet endroit lui serait insupportable... Il se retrouva donc à frapper une fois à la porte de Will avant d'entrer. Tiens. Le petit garçon était face aux trois anciens Gryffondors.

- Ah, le voila, fit justement William quand Drago fit son apparition.

C'était toujours un peu drôle, au fond, de voir Weasley rougir et se renfoncer automatiquement dans ses épaules dès que Drago entrait dans une pièce. C'était à chaque fois pour des raisons differentes, mais le jeune Malefoy prenait toujours un certain plaisir en le constatant.

- On demandait à William s'il voulait venir avec nous au balcon, expliqua Hermione avec empressement avant que Drago n'ait pu réagir. Elle soutint quelques secondes son regard, et finit par rougir elle aussi.

C'était incroyable l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur tout le monde. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire prendre cette teinte rosée à Potter, mais après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, Drago préféra se retenir. Ca serait vraiment... bizarre, s'il y arrivait. Un frisson plus tard à cette idée, il comprit que William avait décliné l'invitation des trois gryffondors sous pretexte qu'il s'y était engagé avec Drago. Bien sur, William avait mentit.

- Oui, et me voila, donc.

- Alors on peut y aller, fit William en passant devant tout le monde.

.

Le grand blond lui emboita immédiatement le pas, les trois autres prirent le temps de se regarder quelques secondes. Ron fut le dernier à se mettre en mouvement, soupirant fortement son désagrément à interval régulier. Harry sourit légerement, et Hermione sifflota tranquillement jusqu'au balcon. Quand ils y arrivèrent le groupe eu la surprise collective d'y retrouver une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Assise en tenue d'hopitale, enveloppée dans une couverture montée jusqu'au cou, elle regardait le paysage en respirant l'air frai, bien que sachant de toute évidence qu'il n'était que superficiel. Elle était installée sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, qui formait un petit salon avec deux autres fauteuils tout aussi grands et confortables. L'autre petit salon séparait deux fauteuils d'un large canapé par une table de vert, le tout faisait très estival, nota Drago.

William s'installa naturellement à côté de la femme, celle-ci ne s'était même pas tournée pour voir ou saluer les nouveaux venus, elle ne cilla même pas. Drago suivit son protegé presque naturellement et occupa le deuxieme fauteuil du salon. Hermione perdit legerement son sourire quand elle se rendit compte que ses deux voisins s'étaient encore un peu isolés. Le plus jeune du groupe n'attendit même pas de voir les trois autres s'installer pour commencer sa conversation avec Drago.

- Alors, tu en es ou avec Ava?

Drago sourit. Il savait que William ne comettrai pas une faute de maniere: il ne lui parlerai pas de vive voix du décès de sa mère si lui même n'engageait pas le sujet.

- J'en suis... le plus loin où je puisse être, je suppose, finit-il par répondre en souriant.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit les oreilles de Ron rougir et le regard mal à l'aise d'Hermione. Il savait qu'ils étaient à portée de voix des Gryffondors s'ils ne baissaient pas d'un ton. Ca le fit sourire. Les vieilles habitudes prennent du temps à mourir.

- Ca veut dire que tu... es amoureux? Supposa William comme si c'était pratiquement évident.

Drago lança un coup d'oeil à la femme avec lesquels ils étaient assis, il se demanda si elle n'était pas paralisée une seconde, mais son battement de paupières invalida cette hypothèse.

- Non, Will, c'est vraiment pas ça le _maximum_, répondit le blond en souriant quand il reposa son regard sur l'enfant.

- Euh.. Si, répliqua le plus jeune, implacable. Si c'est pas le maximum, et que toi tu as fais le maximum. Ca veut dire que tu as dépassé l'amour? Tu étais déja amoureux d'elle?

Drago resta silencieux une seconde. Cette fois il voyait bien Potter sourire parce qu'il s'était fait mouché par un enfant de huit ans, ca l'agaça certes un peu, mais pas assez pour que son sourire disparaisse. Le raisonnement de Will n'était pas forcemment mauvais.

- Disons que... J'ai sauté quelques étapes, répondit-il en rigolant doucement tout en baissant le ton pour éviter que toute l'assistance ne l'écoute.

- Tu as sauté quoi?

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler un peu plus. Il aurait plutôt dû dire " _Qui_ " pensa t-il, mais il ne corrigea pas le jeune Burns qui le regarda sincerement intrigué.

- Les étapes, finit-il par dire, J'ai sauté les étapes.

- Alors ça n'a aucun interet, conclut le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

Drago aurait voulu répliquer pour faire developper son jeune ami, mais il préféra changer de sujet, trop d'oreilles étaient à l'écoute, on risquait de l'accuser d'être de mauvaise influence. Il resta silencieux le temps que Ron grogne quelque chose pour lancer un sujet au salon adjacent, et finit par reporter son attention sur la femme qui siégeait à ses côtés. William aussi la regardait sans prendre de précaution. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'enfant et la jeune femme étaient en grande conversation passionée. Drago, qui s'en amusait beaucoup, commentait de temps en temps histoire de participer et défendre quelques uns de ses points de vue. Grace à Will, ils apprirent bientôt qu'elle s'appelait Janine Sinclair, qu'elle avait quarante-deux ans et qu'elle ne supportait plus la vie dans cet hopital.

De son côté, elle apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

.

.

Hermione, elle, restait très silencieuse, son humeur du jour était très aléatoire, elle pouvait se trouver de très bonne humeur, enthousiaste, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle devenait calme et ... mélancolique. Oui, c'était le terme. Sans le vouloir, elle imitait le comportement de son voisin d'étage. Elle écoutait certes la conversation entre ses deux amis, y participait quelque fois, mais pouvait penser à d'autres choses sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit décrochait inconsciemment, et allait voguer sur d'autre mers.

Bientôt, Harry s'excusa, il était attendu, ne pouvait par rester... Hermione surprit tout de même un petit sourire qu'il destinait à Ron, et quand se tourna pour demander à celui-ci des explications, il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Très peu crédible cependant. Bizarrement, la jeune fille eu un petit pincement au coeur, elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Ron perturbe celle qu'elle avait toujours eu avec Harry, elle ne voulait pas le voir moins souvent que possible parce qu'il se sentait en trop ou qu'il voulait laisser aux deux autres un peu d'intimité. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été un trio, cette notion de duo la troublait un peu.

Dès le départ du fameux homme à la cicatrice, comme on l'appelait souvent, Ron, qui jusque là lui tenait la main, passa son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Elle put déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en réajustant sa position, et soupira finalement de contentement. Elle aurait pu dormir tant elle était tranquille à cet instant précis. Ils échangèrent des paroles à voix basse, il lui chuchotait à l'oreille en déposant quelques baisers sur ses cheveux, elle répondait en jouant avec le pendantif qu'il portait en bracelet. Trois petites étoiles incrustées de brillants de trois couleurs. Vert, bleu et marron. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Elle soupira de contentement, elle était faite pour être avec Ron, depuis toujours, tout le monde l'avait toujour su.

.

Un rire grave et chaud la reveilla doucement, elle sourit avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, ce son était agréable, il lui rappelait une cascade mélodieuse d'eau chaude. Replongeant dans son rêve, elle s'imagina se baigner sous une pareille chute d'eau, la nudité ne la génait apparemment pas, ce qui l'étonna un peu elle qui se savait si pudique en temps normal. Une forêt l'entourait, des arbres touffus et bien verts s'arrêtaient au commencement des roches sur lesquelles glissait l'eau de la cascade. Hermione était bien, tout était si coloré, si lumineux, si **vivant**... Elle se sentait revivre. Le rire cessa, et aussitôt les flots d'eaux tombant de la cascade s'arretèrent, Hermione, étonnée, leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, et le temps qu'elle se retourne, le silence était redevenu total. Pesant. La forêt, qui lui parut plus sombre devint hostile, le vent donnait aux branchages l'allure de fantômes menaçants. Sa nudité lui revint tout de suite à l'esprit, elle se cacha de ses mains en cherchant ses vetements. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

Ouvrant les yeux presque aussitôt, Hermione se retrouva dans le balcon de l'hopital. Toujours installée contre Ron, elle remarqua que personne n'avait bougé, et que tout le monde était silencieux. Drago la regarda un instant.

- C'est lui qui ta reveillé en riant trop fort? Demanda immédiatement Ron, prêt à trouver la moindre excuse pour attaquer le blond.

- Non, non pas du tout, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme. Je... au contraire, ce silence...

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer que les rires de Drago l'avaient bercés alors que le silence l'avait immédiatement angoissée. Elle n'en était même pas sure, et préféra de ce fait se taire, non sans remarquer le regard hostil de Will envers Ron. Elle sut sans le demander que son ami avait du réprimander le groupe voisin, leur demandant sans doute de se taire pour la laisser dormir. Merlin, elle qui croyait avoir enfin une chance de pouvoir dormir sans mauvais rêves, même quelques minutes... Si seulement Ron n'était pas intervenu!

Elle soupira simplement, avant d'assurer à ses voisins de ne surtout pas se déranger pour elle, elle ne dormait jamais très bien de toutes les manieres. Ron lui proposa de retourner à sa chambre pour se reposer, mais elle préféra attendre pour observer le coucher de soleil.

- Mr. Weasley? Appela une infirmière en arrivant dans le balcon, elle observa quelques secondes tous les patients, avant de reperer Ron. Un jeune homme pour vous à l'accueil.

- Ce doit être Fred, devina Hermione, vous devez aller diner au Terrier, c'est ça?

- Oui, mais je peux annul...

- Vas-y Ron, tu reviendra me voir un autre jour... Tu sais ou me trouver de toute façon, je promet que je partirai nulle part! Taquina Hermione en l'accompagnant jusqu'au couloir.

.

Un furtif baiser plus tard, elle remontait seule les marches qui menaient à la terrasse. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses mains caresse le balcon de pierre froide. Drago était à ses côtés, lui aussi debout, une main sur les dalles glacées, l'autre sur l'épaule de William. L'ambiance rosée du paysage faisait bizarrement ressortir sa paleur, et donnait à ses yeux un reflet qui apparurent à Hermione comme des flammes qui dansaient dans ses pupilles. Son corps droit et fier, son regard, toute son expression... décidé, Il avait l'air décidé, mais à quoi?

- Le parc est _devant_ toi, fit remarquer Drago sans se retourner.

Hermione sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée aller et l'avait fixé plus longtemps que prévu, elle se retourna immédiatement vers le parc en question en rougissant, sans remarquer le sourire en coin de Drago.

- Ca se passe bien, avec Weasley? Rajouta t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Il n'essayait apparemment pas d'être désagréable, mais Hermione sentait que le moquerie n'était pas très loin.

- Laisse tomber ce sujet, grogna t-elle imédiatement sans quitter des yeux le paysage. Une brise d'air frais caressa son visage.

- J'essayais juste de faire la conversation, plaida Drago.

Hermione se retourna pour verifier si son expression correspondait au ton innocent qu'il avait prit. Non. Il avait un sourire qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

- Alors parle plutôt de ton infirmière préférée! Répliqua Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Pas de problème, je n'ai pas honte d'elle, _moi_.

- Je n'ai pas honte de Ron ! S'indigna aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Bien sur, se contenta t-il de répondre. Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rajouta t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Une partie d'Hermione était furieuse d'entendre ça, l'autre hésitait entre ignorer la remarque du jeune homme et lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec l'infirmière, ou faire demi-tour et rentrer à sa chambre sans lui preter aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Involonterement, Hermione pouffa de rire à cette image, comme si Drago Malefoy viendrait s'excuser auprès d'elle juste pour qu'elle recommence à lui parler! Finalement, elle préféra se taire, regardant le couché de soleil déjà avancé.

Pensive, elle ne fit pas attention à la conversation qui reprit derrière elle entre la femme, William et Drago. Celui-ci était resté contre le balcon, et adossé il ne prétait plus aucune importance au paysage, suivant la discussion de ses voisins. Hermione, non plus ne s'interessait plus réellement à ce qu'elle observait, mais les yeux perdus à l'horizon, des images lui revenait à l'esprit aussi vite et nombreuses que douleureuses. Le même visage y apparaissait constamment: de longs cheveux roux, un regard vert autrefois espiègle... Les seules images de Ginnie qu'Hermione réussissait à se rememorer ce jour là était des images de tortures et de folie. Et puis encore et toujours cette même scene. Hermione frissona, et sursauta violemment quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Dans un reflexe involontaire, elle se saisit du poignet qu'elle tordit legerement avant de lever la tête et de voir que ce n'était que Drago Malefoy, qui la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Quoi? lâcha t-elle brusquement.

- Lâche mon poignet, veux-tu Granger! Je croyais que t'avais finis par discerner les gentils des méchants, rappela t-il d'une voix sinistre.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fais exprès... Je...

Hermione se tut quand elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noir autour d'elle, et que seule les lumières magiques disposées sur la terrasses lui permettaient encore de distinguer les formes et son interlocuteur. Elle constata aussi qu'il n'y avait plus les deux autres voisins malades.

- Je suis venu te sortir de ta rêverie, fais un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi! J'ai du revenir de ma chambre pour te chercher, tu as envie de t'enrhumer en plus du reste? Gronda t-il en se massant doucement le poignet.

Etrangement, il avait l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Hermione aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, mais retint sa langue pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Après tout le serpentard n'essayait pas d'être vraiment méchant, ça partait d'une bonne intention !

.

Sur le chemin de retour, elle marcha devant lui, ne se retournant pas quand elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose a propos d'ingratitude et de dire merci.

Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Hermione observa quelques secondes son lit et se rendit compte qu'elle anticipait le moment où elle fermerait les yeux pour s'endormir avec apréhension. Elle n'avait aucune potion de sommeil sans rêve cette fois-ci et retrouver à nouveaux une Ginnie qui hurlait de douleur dans ses rêves ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas marqué un temps d'arrêt si long si elle n'avait pas connu, quelques instants plus tôt, un sommeil naturel paisible. Elle repensa à la chute d'eau dans laquelle elle avait pu se baigner et regarda sa chambre desespérémment vide. Cela voulait-il dire que c'était la solitude qui provoquait ses cauchemars? Elle soupira, de toutes les manières, il n'y avait rien à faire. A cette pensée une idée traversa son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle rougit immédiatement avant de secouer la tête. Ne pense pas de bètises, Hermione! se sermonna t-elle silencieusement avant de s'alonger entre les draps pourtant accueillants de son lit.

.

.

A trois heures, Drago ouvrait les yeux. Merlin. C'était impossible. Des cris l'avaient reveillé. C'était impossible enfin, il avait prit la potion! Sans se l'avouer, Drago savait, en ouvrant les yeux et se redressant dans son lit, que la seule explication possible était que son corps s'était à présent habitué à la potion de sommeil instantané sans rêve. Les cris, eux, ne l'inquiétaient pas. Après tout, trois heure du matin, c'était l'heure du show de Granger. Allumant la lumière, Drago reflechit quelques minutes avant de choisir une des nombreuses solutions possibles au probleme. Non Drago, l'ettoufement n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Se penchant pour saisir une des fioles posées sous son lit, il sut qu'une fois encore, il montrerait au monde son incroyable generosité. Après tout le monde n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était à bout et que c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. Enfin, sans risquer Azkaban bien sur.

Alors, comme il l'avait déjà fait, il se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux, mit quelque chose au pied et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de se rendre compte que les cris avaient arrêtés. Tiens, voila de la nouveauté. Sa voisine avait deserté son lit! La chambre était vide, elle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Drago pensa un instant que quelqu'un l'avait peut-être forcée, attaquée... Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger, une des héroines de la guerre, la meilleure amie de Potter... Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa colonne vertebrale. Glacée, la goutte. Si on en avait après Hermione l'héroine, on pouvait tout aussi bien en avoir après Malefoy le traître. Degainant sa baguette qu'il gardait toujours dans l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama, il resta quelques secondes ainsi, pétrifié, à l'affut du moindre signe, du moindre bruissement dans l'air, mais rien. Ce n'est que quand il commença à se dire qu'il était stupide qu'il pensa au sort de detection. Ce sortilège permettait de savoir si un étranger avait pénétré un endroit. En loccurence, cela servirait à savoir si quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre d'Hermione dans l'heure qui avait précédée.

- Idiot, souffla Drago pour lui même quand la réponse fut évidemment négative.

Il ne prit cependant pas la peine - ou le risque - de ranger sa baguette en rentrant dans sa chambre. Reposant la fiole là où il l'avait prise, il pensa simplement un "tant pis pour elle", avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, remerciant le ciel du silence qu'il lui offrait à nouveaux pour essayer de se rendormir.

.

.

* * *

** Laissez un petit message, si vous aimez ! Mercii ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, **

**d'abord, désolée pour le retard, je ne suis pas chez moi = moins d'ordinateur = moins d'écriture ( toujours en panne ! ) = ... **

**Cette fois, je prend le temps de remercier tout le monde ! Les messages sont tous destinés à tout le monde, ça regroupe un peu tout ce que j'ai à dire en fait! **

A Kamia, bienvenue sur cette fic déjà ! J'ai déjà pleins d'idée pour le rapprochement, j'espère que tu le trouvera réaliste sans être trop lent non plus ! Dis moi ce que t'en pense ;)

PrincesseDuFeu, j'avoue que ton message m'a donné du courage, j'arrive à peine à ouvrir le fichier de la fic pour le lire tellement ça me fait mal au coeur de ne pas trouver d'inspiration, mais que tu me dises que ça t'inspires, ça me boostes! et puis, j'espère que ce chapitre montrera que je pense effectivement à vous en cette période de noël ! ;)

Dan4114, bienvenue à toi aussi ! Et ce que tu dis me fais plaisir, parce qu'en effet j'essaye de par faire un gros ratage en les collant directement ensemble ! J'ai lu tellement de fic qui changeaient aussi carrement le carractère des deux perso, que c'est un peu une de mes craintes pour la suite! J'espère que vous me le direz, tous, si vous voyez que ça dérape ! En attendant, heureuse de réussir jusque là, merci! J'espère que la suite te satisfera autant !

Maya-zabeille, écoute merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de donner à Malefoy toutes les nuances de caractère que je lui imagine bien. C'est qu'il est compliqué Dray ! Même quand il commence à changer de sentiments, il reste assez complexe, sans être absolument lunatique pour autant! J'espère que je retranscris assez bien ce que j'imagine. J'ai peur parfois que mes mots ne suivent pas mes idées, c'est assez frustrant! Surtout que parfois j'écris trop vite pour qu'une idée ne s'échappe pas, ce qui fais que j'ai l'impression que je bâcle mon travail! La preuve dans ce chapitre, qui n'arrive pas à me satisfaire alors que dans ma tête, c'est l'un de mes préférés !!

MiaSan haha, réponse dans ce chapitre bien sur! Notre Hermione tente de retrouver sa cascade, qui peut lui en vouloir? Pour le rapprochement, je te renvoie à ce que j'ai dis aux autres! Ouf, j'espère vraiment pas vous decevoir la dessus!!

Loufoca-granger, je suis contente que quelqu'un aime autant Will que moi! J'ai plein d'image de lui dans la tête, et moi même je l'aime beaucoup ce petit bout! D'autant plus qu'en effet, il a une facheuse tendance à être perspicace, comme le sont souvent les enfants je le crains ! J'ai entendu de ces choses sortir de la bouche des enfants, terrible ! :D Pour la décéption d'Hermione parcequ'elle espérait voir Drago... pour moi, elle même ne se rend pas bien compte du pourquoi elle aime bien le voir. Et pour l'instant, justement, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison... Ca devient plus interessant par la suite, bien sur! ( ou comment l'inconscient peut nous mettre dans la bouse! )

zest-of-love, haha, j'espère alors que t'ai jamais à me dire que mon chapitre est mauvais ! Même si j'attend qu'on me prévienne si c'est le cas, bien sur! Que mon égo en prenne un coup ne me gène pas, si ça peut faire du bien à l'histoire ! En tout cas, tes commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue et appréciés par moi, sois en sure ! ( je me demande si les auteurs blasés face aux commentaires des lecteurs, ça existe? )

.

**Voila, maintenant je vous laisse avec votre lecture! Le chapitre étant long, je vais peut-être un tout petit peu tarder pour le prochain, mais vous me connaissez, je ne disparais jamais très longtemps ! En attendant, laissez moi un petit mot si vous appréciez ! et Bonne fêtes! **

* * *

.

.

Hermione se réveilla douloureusement quand une infirmière lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- Quoi? Quand? Grogna t-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux à cause du soleil.

Elle prit moins d'une seconde à tout réaliser. Elle était dans la chambre de la vieille femme de l'étage. Elle avait finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, ce qui expliquait sans doute les courbatures et les douleurs à la nuques et au dos. Quelle idiote. Elle qui avait crut que la présence de quelqu'un pourrait calmer ses cauchemars, la ramener à nouveau à la cascade tiède et mélodieuse... Elle s'était trompée. Heureusement, elle avait eut l'intelligence de choisir la chambre de la vieille femme totalement sourde et toujours endormie, pour que même si elle hurle, elle ne dérange personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'expérience était un échec total, et à présent elle devait répondre aux questions d'une infirmière qu'elle avait souvent vu trainer dans les couloirs et dans les chambres qui lui étaient les plus éloignées.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique de la chambre lui indiqua qu'elle avait en plus de tout le reste fait une petite grasse matinée. Bon, d'un autre côté ce n'était pas comme si elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous à honorer, pensa t-elle en trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien sur, Merlin devait empirer son réveil en la faisant tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy. Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre en rougissant de honte. Serrant son oreiller dans les bras, elle le regarda d'un regard qui le défiait de se moquer.

- Mauvaise nuit ? Supposa t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- T'avise pas de te moquer, j'suis pas d'humeur!

- Je ne suis pas du genre, assura le blond en affichant un petit sourire qui laissait sous entendre tout le contraire. Preuve de ma bonne foi, je t'invite même à nous accompagner, Will et moi, dans le balcon pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu vois bien que je vais de ce pas me rendormir, répondit Hermione en désignant son oreiller.

- Oh, quel dommage! Une autre fois peut-être!

Il haussa les épaules et Hermione alla s'affaler sur son lit, pendant que lui allait chercher son petit voisin. Vu son état, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à retomber dans le royaume des rêves, mais une chose la tracassait. Avant de fermer les yeux, le petit haussement d'épaules de Drago lui revint en mémoire... son sourire! C'était son sourire que l'ancienne Gryffondor, endormie à moitié, avait manqué.

.

.

Drago était en grande conversation avec William, ils parlaient des cours que l'enfant prenait en attendant son entrée à Poudlard. La seule matière qui avait droit à la bienveillance du jeune Burns était l'éducation physique sur balais. Il expliquait donc à Drago les règles du faux quidditch que les enfants de son âge avaient le droit de pratiquer, quand la porte claqua, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux garçons. Hermione débarquait, les cheveux toujours autant en bataille, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le plus jeune, tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'une démarche décidée vers le grand blond décoloré.

- Tu savais déjà que j'allais dire non, avoue!

- Pardon? Répondit calmement Drago en sachant déjà de quoi sa vis-à-vis mal réveillée parlait.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir pour "_ preuve de ta bonne foi _" alors que tu savais déjà que j'allais dire non. C'était une fausse invitation, tu voulais absolument pas que je vienne, avoue!

- Voyons, Hermione!

L'emploie du prénom était évidemment fait exprès.

- Et bien tu vois, j'accepte finalement! Maintenant que tu m'as sur le dos, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi même! S'exclama Hermione le menton haut, s'imposant abruptement sous les yeux étonnés de William et ceux d'abord légèrement exaspéré de Drago. Bien sur que ça avait été une fausse invitation ! et évidemment qu'il ne la voulait pas avec eux dès la matinée! Elle réussissait bien à lui faire regretter ses paroles.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié d'apporter ton oreiller préféré, soupira le blond un peu froidement en lançant un regard à l'oreiller que tenait effectivement la jeune femme comme une peluche.

Celle-ci ne remarqua peut être pas le ton plus distant et froid que précédemment, son cerveau avait été comme anesthésié par la nuit de sommeil épouvantable qu'elle avait eu.

- Tu penses bien ! Répondit-elle d'un ton bourru en allant s'accaparer un large fauteuil.

Elle s'y installa confortablement, remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et lança un accio à la couverture qui était posée sur le fauteuil d'en face. Se couvrant jusqu'au cou pour ne pas frissonner sous la brise artificielle, elle tapota un peu sur son oreiller avant de le placer sur son épaule, et poser sa tête dessus.

.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton et à l'attitude de la jeune fille vexée qui décidait de l'énerver tout en piquant un somme. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle s'était vraiment endormie en plus! Ce n'était pas du bluff! Il manquait plus qu'elle se mette à hurler au petit déjeuner maintenant! De son côté, Hermione retrouva avec bonheur et étonnement la cascade qu'elle croyait avoir définitivement perdue. La mélodie grave et pure la berçait tandis que l'eau coulait sur chaque courbe de son corps, glissant sans retenue et la baignant dans un pur contentement qui la reposait et la calmait. Elle en soupira de bonheur.

Les craintes de Drago se révélèrent donc infondées quand plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas émit le moindre son de détresse. Ils avaient à ce moment là été rejoint par Janine Sinclair, qui s'était assise à leur côtés en apportant avec elle une tasse de café et qui avait immédiatement repris la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonné la veille au soir. Il s'était avéré que Janine était plutôt sociable quand on prenait la peine de lui adresser la parole, et qu'elle avait une culture assez impressionnante, ce qui la rendait d'office juge de tous les petits débats dans lesquels se lançaient Will et Drago, parfois sincèrement, mais très souvent pour que le plus grand fasse enrager le plus petit. Eh oui, c'est bien connu: les débats entre un enfant de 8 ans et un homme de dix ans son ainé est forcement déloyal. Drago s'amusait particulièrement quand il voyait Will se torturer les méninges, avant d'abandonner et de s'énerver de frustration alors qu'il était évidemment dans le vrai et que c'était Drago qui lui servait des arguments absurdes.

Quelques fois quand Drago abandonnait une partie de cette joute verbale à son jeune voisin, il se taisait, et son regard se perdait très rapidement dans le vide. Il semblait voir quelque chose au loin alors qu'il était pourtant enfermé entre quatre murs bien solides. Son regard se posait régulièrement sur une Hermione qui, entortillée dans un drap, réussissait tout de même à dormir d'un sommeil profond sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de ses respirations lentes et profondes et dans son esprit d'autres images défilaient à toute vitesse.

Il se souvenait d'un soleil aveuglant qui caressait les épaules nues d'une jeune femme dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux. Elle avait posé sa veste sur le sol pour que l'herbe sauvage ne la pique pas, et allongée avec lui sur cet plaine déserte ils avaient paréssés pendant des heures, restant de long moments silencieux, ou se plongeant dans de longues discussions variant du personnel au philosophique en passant par le passablement inutile.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme quand il revint vers la réalité, Will lui posait une question et attendait sa réponse depuis quelques secondes déjà.

- Il faudrait peut-être appeler une infirmière pour lui dire de la raccompagner à sa chambre, non? Supposa Janine en observant une Hermione dont la tête retombait dans un angle de toute évidence inconfortable sur ses genoux repliés.

- Elle va avoir mal partout au réveil, prévint justement Will.

Drago haussa les épaules dans un premier temps, n'étant pas prêt à aller jusqu'à sortir chercher une infirmière pour Granger : il était bien où il était, et le courant de ses pensées l'avait glissé dans une douce torpeur de laquelle on lui demandait de se retirer. Parce que bien sur, c'était à lui qu'on demandait de se déplacer. Sous le regard insistant de Mrs. Sinclair, qu'il ne connaissait pas si attentionnée, il finit par admettre que sa voisine d'étage était effectivement très mal installée. A la rigueur elle pouvait toujours s'installer sur le second canapé. Il se leva pour la secouer et qu'elle se lève, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, son sommeil semblait de plomb. Drago l'enviait un peu. Conseillé par le sage William, il passa ses bras sous ses jambes et ses hanches, et d'un coup la souleva.

- Ton épaule ! Sursauta Will qui avait oublié la fragilité passagère du jeune Malefoy.

- Ca va, je ne sens rien.

Il mentait à peine, même s'il avait sentit une petite remontée de douleur, il savait que ce n'était rien qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Dès qu'elle fut transportée dans les airs, sa tête retomba en arrière comme si son corps était sans vie. Cette vision pétrifia Drago. Ce n'était pas la première fois que dans ses bras gisait un corps inerte. Des souvenirs brutaux de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire, et ses muscles se bandèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, serrant d'une poigne de fer le corps inconscient dans ses bras.

Les images semblaient vivantes, il pouvait presque sentir les odeurs putrides de corps explosés, brulés ou pires. Oui, _pires_. Son visage se ferma inconsciemment, dur, il n'entendait pas la voix de William qui tentait de le rappeler à la réalité. _Et puis_, une drôle de sensation l'envahit.

Quelque chose s'insinuait doucement en lui, lui réchauffant d'abord l'estomac comme s'il avait bu une lampée d'alcool bien dosé, le faisant frissonner à la manière d'une brise agréable par temps chaud, remontant à ses tempes comme pour lui faire reprendre conscience. C'étaient les bras d'Hermione qui s'étaient glissés le long de son torse jusqu'à sa nuque à laquelle ils s'étaient noués le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses : leur place depuis toujours. Clignant des yeux pour sortir des ses sombres pensées, Drago regarda Hermione, intrigué par ce geste, mais celle-ci dormait de toute évidence profondément, il pouvait même voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Drago imagina ce même sourire et ce même corps à ses côtés, caressé par le soleil couchant dans un paysage paisible et calme, allongé quelque part à l'air libre, et cette vision l'apaisa aussi efficacement que la chaleur et les frissons l'avaient fait précédemment.

- Euh Drago..., appela pour la nième fois Will qui semblait un peu plus sérieux.

Cette fois le blond se rendit bien compte qu'on le demandait, et cette voix sembla le rappeler à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté figé sur place, qu'il s'était pendant plusieurs secondes coupé du monde.

- Oui? Répondit-il finalement en se retournant légèrement sur le côté.

- Je crois qu'il voulait te faire remarquer ma présence, Malefoy.

.

La voix glaciale venait de l'autre côté, et Drago se retourna doucement en sachant qu'avoir mis le rouquin en colère, ce n'était pas une nouvelle particulièrement positive. D'un autre côté, il s'en fichait.

- Pourquoi ta présence m'intéresserait-elle? Fit-il en utilisant, si ce n'est froideur, la hauteur qu'il savait si bien manipuler.

- Lâche-là! Répondit brutalement l'autre, sans même essayer de se contrôler.

- Parle moins fort, je te signal qu'une jeune femme essaye de se reposer, chuchota sournoisement Drago en ajoutant un petit sourire qui ne pouvait qu'énerver le roux au plus haut point.

- C'est dans son lit qu'elle se repose, alors maintenant_, lâche-là_, répéta Ron d'une voix plus menaçante en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

A ce moment, Merlin bénisse Granger pour ce timing parfait, Drago eut le plaisir de voir la jeune femme se blottir plus confortablement contre lui avec un petit soupir de bien être que Ron ne put pas faire semblant de manquer.

- Je crois qu'elle se repose mieux là où elle est, conclut Drago en resserrant ostensiblement son étreinte.

Il adorait voir Weasley changer de couleur. Ses longues années d'expériences faisaient qu'il connaissait le protocole par cœur, et ça commençait toujours au niveau du cou et des oreilles. Ron avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade étant donné qu'il était bientôt si rouge que cela faisait un effet bizarre avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Drago faillit le remarquer à voix haute, mais préféra se retenir, après tout ça manquait de classe et il était déjà en position de force. Ron s'avança prêt à en découdre, mais Janine Sinclair se leva d'un bond, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Attendez, Mr. Malefoy a raison, elle n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit de toute évidence, et là je crois qu'elle réussit enfin à réellement profiter d'un peu de sommeil.

Le bras d'Hermione glissa sur l'épaule de Drago, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Ron fit un mouvement brusque vers eux.

- Je témoigne : elle profite même _beaucoup_ de son sommeil, affirma narquoisement le blond.

Ron perdit son sang froid, son bras s'éleva dans l'air sans que lui même ne s'en rende compte, la seule chose qui le retint in extremis fut la voix de son meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver.

- Ron! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hermione profita du petit moment de silence pour soupirer d'aise à nouveau, dans un petit " _mhmm_" qui ravit Drago au plus haut point puisque de toute évidence l'apparente satisfaction de Hermione rendait Ron absolument fou.

- Malefoy... Drago, on peut savoir pourquoi t'as Hermione dans les bras?

- Elle me l'a demandé, mentit outrageusement le blond en parlant doucement, l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas la réveiller.

Janine et Will ne cillèrent même pas.

- Pose la sur le canapé, chuchota à son tour Harry d'un ton qui de toute évidence ne souffrait pas la réplique.

- Elle s'agite beaucoup quand elle se retrouve seule au lit. Et comme on est devenu voisin de palier, on _s'entraide_ dans les moments difficiles.

Drago, qui sous-entendait pratiquement qu'il accompagnait Hermione au lit pour l'aider, vit avec satisfaction le regard de Ron s'allumer d'un éclair de colère tandis qu'Harry se contentait de le fixer. Bien sur, Potter avait comprit que Drago appréciait la situation et en rajoutait.

- C'est bien aimable, maintenant repose-là.

- Comme vous voudrez ! Concéda enfin Drago qui en fait commençait à avoir un peu mal à l'épaule.

Il se pencha vers le canapé et déposa doucement la jeune femme, prenant soins de montrer une délicatesse exacerbée. Ron était déjà prêt à venir prendre une place au côté de sa chère et tendre, quand Drago, en se relevant, sentit se refermer derrière sa nuque les mains solidement entrelacées d'Hermione. Il aurait voulu exploser de rire au visage décomposé qu'afficha Ron en voyant que c'était la jeune fille même qui retenait Drago, l'empêchant de se redresser. Elle grogna même, comme pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Eh oui, c'est ça que ça fait d'être réclamé par la gente féminine, je n'y peux rien.

N'y tenant plus, Ron qui de toute évidence avait fait un effort surhumain pour parler le moins possible de peur d'exploser se précipita vers les deux et retira presque brutalement les bras d'Hermione. Elle se réveilla presque, s'agitant beaucoup, mais finit par se retourner pour continuer son sommeil. A peine Drago eut-il fait quelques pas, s'éloignant du groupe des gryffondors dans lequel il n'était apparemment pas le bienvenu, qu'Hermione recommença à s'agiter, grommelant quelque chose. Son visage se contracta, devenant plus dur.

- Mhm.. Non...

Et c'était repartit, se maudit Drago, elle allait recommencer à hurler! La scène avait été drôle quelques minutes, mais si Granger recommençait à hurler, il ne pourrait pas le supporter très longtemps. Il retourna à sa place avec Will et Janine, et en un dixième de seconde, c'était comme si toute la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu, ils avaient déjà reprit une conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé, laissant à Harry et Ron le loisir de s'occuper de leur amie. Bientôt cependant, ils ne purent plus faire semblant d'ignorer leurs voisins, puisqu'ils ne s'entendaient presque plus à cause des hurlements d'Hermione. Will semblait particulièrement perturbé, ce qui rendait Drago plus agacé par sa voisine. Ron était sur le point d'appeler une infirmière parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la réveiller en l'appelant par son prénom. Ca panique vite un rouquin dit donc !

- Mione ? Hermione réveille toi! ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Hermione réveille toi enfin!

**BOUM**.

_Ca_, c'était une manière de réveiller quelqu'un. Drago avait poussé de sa jambe un lourd canapé pour le renverser. Le temps que tout le monde se tourne vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait perdu la tête, une autre voix intervint.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hermione apparemment dans le flou.

- Qu'on ne me remercie pas du tout, ce geste était du pur bénévolat, fit la voix narquoise de Drago qui se reçut immédiatement deux regards noirs.

- Vous avez dormi quelques heures, expliqua Janine faisant fit de la petite guerre entre garçons qui se déroulait à côté.

- Oui... j'ai eu du mal au début c'était si... flou, étrange... et puis je me suis sentie si bien...

Alors qu'Hermione semblait s'enfoncer dans le brouillard, parlant comme pour elle-même, un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Drago, goguenard. Ron devint à nouveau rouge.

- Tu te sentais bien, hein... Répéta Drago sans quitter le roux des yeux.

- Oui mais ensuite, il s'est passé quelque chose et puis... tout à disparu ! La cascade, l'odeur, la chaleur... tout... D'un coup. Le silence.

Harry rassura son amie pendant que Ron évitait le regard entendu et fier du blond.

- Une cascade? On m'avait déjà parlé de feu d'artifice, mais de _cascade_? Plutôt pas mal pour un contact si peu prononcé...

Il rajouta un clin d'œil, et Ron explosa à nouveau, saisissant Malefoy par le col, il le tira vers lui prêt à lui donner une bonne leçon. Celui-ci se contentait de sourire.

- Mhm, tu es jaloux parce que je l'ai touché plus intimement que toi en six ans, ou parce qu'elle a aimé ça jusqu'au plus _profond_ de son inconscient?

Harry dû abandonner Hermione pour accourir vers Ron et le retenir de toutes ses forces. Drago se dépoussiéra tranquillement. Ah, c'était une belle journée qui commençait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Malefoy ! Gronda Hermione en reprenant ses esprits et accourant elle aussi vers les garçons.

- Tu peux m'appeler Drago, Bella ! Répondit simplement le jeune homme concerné avec un clin d'œil qu'Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Bella? Répéta Harry assez stupidement en voyant Ron qui s'était à nouveau précipité vers Drago pour l'étrangler alors que lui même ne comprenait pas.

- C'est... c'est l'équivalent de la Belle-Au-Bois dormants chez les sorciers, Harry... Expliqua Hermione en rougissant tout en évitant de se retourner vers Drago.

Sur quoi, elle poussa les garçons vers la porte, Harry se retourna vers Drago avec un demi sourire en secouant la tête, il semblait amusé par la référence au comte de Bella-la-rêveuse. Ou peut-être se rendait-il simplement compte de l'idiotie de Weasmoche? Drago lui rendit son sourire si naturellement qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte. La situation le faisait rire, pas la peine de faire le froid, il avait était vainqueur de la rencontre, et ce, **sans conteste**.

.

.

Hermione était furieuse contre elle même. Furieuse et sincèrement troublée. Ce qui ne faisait que redoubler sa colère. Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! Il était bientôt l'heure de se coucher, et la journée qui aurait dû la combler de joie grâce à la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis n'avait été qu'une suite de détails agaçants ou totalement lourds. _Ses deux meilleurs amis?_ Se reprit-elle mentalement, non, son meilleur ami, et son _petit-ami_. Et bien sûr, comme toujours, l'origine de tous ses soucis était ce grand blondinet arrogant qui avait le don de mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs. La conscience de la jeune femme la titilla à nouveau.

Drago avait certes été arrogant, mais c'était belle et bien elle qui s'était endormie à ses côtés, qui avait resserré son étreinte une fois qu'il la portait pour l'installer plus confortablement, qui s'était si bien reposée pendant ce si petit laps de temps où tout semblait enfin prendre la bonne place... Hermione soupira, elle avait passé une journée si fatigante malgré ce pur moment de bien-être... Ron avait été insupportable, les nerfs à vif il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer de toute la journée, et Hermione, qui ne savait pas encore réellement ce qui s'était passé ne comprenait qu'à moitié pourquoi. Harry avait confié à à son amie sans détails que la phrase qui n'était de tout évidence pas passée avait été le " _je l'ai touché plus intimement que toi et elle a aimé ça_ " qu'avait clamé Malefoy quand elle était dans ses bras. La vertueuse ancienne préfète en chef avait rougit et protesté que c'était insensé, que jamais il ne l'avait touché, elle avait même réussi à se lever, indignée, prête à se révolter, mais Harry l'avait arrêté. Bien sur qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passé, mais elle avait tout de même prouvé sans le vouloir qu'elle se sentait bien quand il la portait.

Hermione avait rougit. Encore. Elle se sentait si bête, être le centre du problème, mais ne rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Saleté d'inconscient, il avait fallut qu'il s'exprime pendant son sommeil ! Heureusement, après le départ d'un Ron qui hésitait toujours à aller provoquer Drago en duel et Harry qui semblait mi-inquiet, mi-amusé ( Merlin seul savait pourquoi ), Janine Sinclair avait fait son apparition dans sa petite chambre.

Janine était un véritable mystère pour Hermione, elle était tantôt froide et complètement indifférente, tantôt bienveillante et soucieuse de l'aider. C'était pour ça qu'elle était d'ailleurs venue voir l'ancienne Gryffondor, elle voulait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, puisqu'elle avait été inconsciente pendant toute l'histoire. Hermione s'était progressivement enfoncé dans son canapé, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'une vaste blague de sa voisine, mais sachant de tout son coeur que tout était vrai. Janine était ensuite resté un peu avec elle pour lui demander si elle comprenait pourquoi Drago lui faisait cet effet. Les yeux perçants de la femme déstabilisèrent Hermione, elle semblait attendre une réponse précise qui mettait la plus jeune mal à l'aise. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Comment le saurait-elle?

.

Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule avec ses pensées, Hermione se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avoir répondu simplement "Non" ? Cela impliquait qu'elle ne doutait pas que Drago avait effectivement de l'effet sur elle ! Or ce n'était sans doute pas grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait dormir, c'était ridicule. Quand le sentiment de malaise finit par se dissiper, Hermione se mit à repenser à sa sieste. Si douce et profonde... Comme la fois précédente, elle avait rêvé d'une cascade aux vertus reposantes. _Eureka_! Ce n'était pas Drago, le véritable point commun des deux siestes, mais bien le balcon ! Et elle allait le prouver dès ce soir, comme ça elle pourrait l'annoncer à Ron dès qu'il reviendrait, et il arrêterai enfin de lui faire la tête pour rien ! Bien. Elle récupéra un livre marqué vers le milieu et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait dû abandonner la veille, attendant que l'infirmière passe avant de pouvoir retourner sur le balcon en secret.

.

.

Drago jura élégamment en voyant le petit bibelot frémir, s'envoler timidement, et retomber sans douceur sur sa commode. Sa magie venait par vague inconstante, et malgré ses entrainements quotidiens, le blond n'arrivait pas à retrouver un pouvoir équilibré. Il pouvait un matin déplacer une bibliothèque d'un léger mouvement du poigner, comme se concentrer une demi-heure pour réussir ce pitoyable résultat : faire voleter un tout petit objet moins d'une dizaine de secondes, et se sentir épuiser. A chaque échec comme celui-ci, une bouffé d'angoisse s'emparait du jeune Malefoy. Il avait peur de perdre ses pouvoirs totalement. Que serait-il, s'il était réduit à une magie de débutant, voir même de Cracmol? Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Il se rassit en sueur sur son lit.

- De toute manière ça ne sert à rien, soupira t-il à voix haute.

Il avait remarqué que dans une solitude pareille, enfermé dans une sorte de huit-clos aseptisé comme l'était pour lui cet hôpital, entendre sa propre voix briser le silence le rassurait. Mais cette dernière remarque n'avait rien de rassurante. Elle était au moins perspicace. A quoi lui servirait de recouvrir ses pouvoirs dans leur totalité, puisque de toutes manières il ne ressortirait _pas_ de cet hôpital. Cette pensé diffusa en lui une sorte d'abattement qui lui engourdit l'estomac. Il faisait tout pour éviter de penser à ça. Sa maladie. Pourtant il se sentait faiblir exponentiellement. Chaque jour il avait plus de mal que la veille à se lever du lit, et sans potion il ne s'endormait pas. Chaque jour il avait plus de mal que la veille pour soulever William et le faire voler, ou virevolter dans sa chambre. Bien sur, personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, mais Severus, lui, savait.

- Drago relève toi, fit la voix de Severus Rogue qui venait d'apparaître à la porte, sans prévenir, comme d'habitude.

- Severus, ça faisait longtemps dis moi, lança Drago en se redressant immédiatement, faisait disparaître de son apparence toute trace d'échec ou de fatigue.

- Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne sors que rarement du labo.

Drago plissa légèrement les yeux, son mentor avait la mine fatiguée, les yeux rétrécis et les traits tirés de la personne qui travaille beaucoup sans prendre de pose. Cette vision le fit sourire tristement. Si il travaillait autant et qu'il ne lui annonçait aucune bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y en aurait probablement jamais. Severus ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps à trouver un remède quand il y en avait un.

- Tu aurai dû être là ce matin, Weasley nous a fait une scène digne de celles de Poudlard, répondit Drago en souriant plus grandement, éludant le sujet premier.

- Je suppose que tu avais un rôle principal à joué dans la pièce, avec Potter et Granger en prime, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus en s'installant plus confortablement sur la première chaise à disposition. Vous ne grandirez donc jamais !

- Alors là, je m'indigne. Je n'y étais pour rien... au départ. Tu peux demander à Granger, je suis irréprochable en ce moment! Mais quand Weasley est dans le coin, c'est plus dur de résister, il est tellement facile à rendre fou ! Je l'ai entendu grogner toute la journée ! S'éclaffa Drago, que la pensée fit vraiment sourire.

- Et tu es content d'avoir gâché leur journée? Ca t'apporte quelque chose?

- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai passé une très bonne journée grâce à ça! Je commence à trouver un rythme de vie ici plutôt agréable! J'ai mon souffre-douleur, mon compagnon de jeu de 8 ans, et mon infirmière ( qui elle, est bien majeure, je te rassure ), ah oui, et j'ai fais connaissance avec une autre voisine, Janine Sinclair, quand j'ai besoin d'une discussion un peu plus adulte que celles de William.

Severus regardait avec un sourire son filleul parler de sa vie d'hôpital qui bizarrement l'avait forcé à un effort de socialisation, ce qui était rare et bienvenu.

- Ne t'habitue quand même pas trop à ça, Drago, je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

La voix grave de son parrain stoppa Drago dans son récit, il releva les yeux vers un Severus à l'air tout à fait sérieux et sur de lui, mais il voyait bien les sourcils infiniment froncés et la mâchoire serrée de cet homme qui n'avait, au fond, aucun moyen de réaliser ce qu'il promettait.

- Je sais, Severus, mentit-il simplement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était à Severus de se lancer dans les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Les mangemorts qui restaient commençaient apparemment à s'agiter. Chose étrange, puisqu'ils avaient plutôt prévu qu'après la mort de leur leader, puis leur défaite au chemin de traverse, ils allaient lâchement fuir la queue entre les jambes et enlever leur masque pour tenter de se réintegrer, comme ils l'avaient fait, environ 18 ans plus tôt. Apparemment, un groupuscule d'anciens mangemorts continuait de s'agiter dans l'ombre. D'après Severus, ils préparaient quelque chose, s'était certain. Drago s'en inquiéta quelques secondes, mais se rendit compte que son esprit se détachait très vite de la nouvelle, comme si ça ne le concernait plus, comme s'il était déjà en train de disparaître de ce monde. Quelque chose le rappela tout de même à la conversation.

- Ils ont aussi essayé de m'avoir, mais ces idiots se sont fait avoir par tous les pièges dont la maison regorge, tu sais comment je suis, j'ai déménagé en secret il y a longtemps, mais je leur ai laissé plusieurs petites surprises au cas ou ils voudraient passer faire un tour.

- Ils t'ont attaqué? Répéta Drago, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Parce que tu les as trahi, ils veulent donc une sorte de vengeance? Et tu es le seul dans ce cas?

- Non, ils s'en sont pris aux parents Weasley, qui s'en sont sortit indemnes puisqu'ils sont protégés par des agents compétents du ministère. Molly et Arthur n'ont rien dit à Ron pour ne pas l'inquiéter, cette famille à assez de problème comme ça.

Une vague de culpabilité traversa la poitrine de Drago en se rappelant de la blague de la matinée, mais elle disparu aussitôt qu'elle était venu. Il avait encore du mal à éprouver de la compassion pour Weasmoche.

- Harry et Ron sont aussi sous protection de ministère, mais ce sont des agents de l'Ordre qui s'en chargent. Aucune attaque n'a encore eu lieu à leur encontre, mais je suis sur qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas à quelques échecs sur des cibles qui ne sont pas les principales.

- Qui peut être plus principales que toi ou les Weasley? Il y a d'autre membres de l'ordre, bien sur, mais c'est bien vous les acteurs princip...

- Nous ne sommes pas les _symboles_ de la victoire, Drago. Ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas de nous qu'on parle dans les journaux. On est trop vieux pour attirer les regards sur nos " exploits ". C'est les "jeunes héros de la guerre " qui retiennent toute l'attention. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Londubat... tout ceux-là... et bien sur, toi.

- Non, moi je suis le traître, c'est différent.

- C'est pire. Tu es les deux.

- Je suis mourant dans un hôpital, ils n'ont qu'à attendre un peu, ils n'ont pas à se fatiguer pour m'achever, ils doivent le savoir.

- Arrête tes bêtises, gronda Rogue en lançant un regard noir digne de ses cachots. De toutes les manières ils n'auront pas l'occasion d'attaquer. Ils sont surveillés de près, le Ministère emploie toutes ses ressources pour les espionner.

- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose.

.

Severus ne tarda pas beaucoup, il voulait passer voir Hermione avant de retourner au laboratoire, ce qui laissait Drago seul face au bibelot insolent qui n'avait pas voulu s'élever dans les airs. Le jeune Malefoy prononçait les formules sans vraiment y penser, se demandant si c'était vraiment possible de se faire attaquer à St. Mangouste quand on était en phase terminale. Et si ça arrivait... Est-ce qu'elle serait avec eux? Meredith. Drago observa le vase qu'il avait prit pour nouvelle cible flotter sans équilibre à quelques centimètres de la table. Meredith qui l'avait séduit, espionné, trahi, rendu fou. Qui lui avait fais mal à lui, à sa mère à Pansy à tout ce qui avaient pu lui être plus ou moins cher. Elle devait absolument payer. Avec un peu de chance, il se retrouverait face à elle.

Le vase s'éleva avec fureur et explosa contre le plafond.

.

Il était tard, et Drago n'arrivait pas à aller dormir. Ce n'était pas qu'il souffrait d'insomnie, il n'avait simplement pas envie de dormir. Il avait envie de bouger, sortir, _faire_ quelque chose. Grognant de frustration, il se rendit compte que penser à sa maladie, aux mangemorts et à Meredith lui avaient encore mis les nerfs à vifs. Comme quoi même le plus pur des Malefoy ne pouvait pas contrôler totalement ses sentiments. Son esprit commençait à s'attarder sur sa mère, Narcissa, quand il reprit brusquement le contrôle en bondissant. Bon, là il devait réagir.

.

Ce. _Devait_. Être. Une. Blague. Mais par quelle maléfice l'avait-on condamné à la retrouver partout où il allait, braillant à la mort comme chaque nuit qu'elle passait dans sa chambre ?

Drago, en quête de n'importe quelle action avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au balcon pour respirer l'odeur de la nuit et profiter d'un paysage assez large pour lui faire oublier sa claustrophobie momentanée. Et bien sur, Granger était là, criant et gémissant à intervalle régulier, se débattant sous sa couverture qui la faisait transpirer malgré la brise artificielle. Elle allait tomber malade à coup sur en plus. Elle commençait vraiment à faire n'importe quoi pour essayer de dormir, nota t-il malgré tout en s'installant à un canapé un peu plus loin, dos au fauteuil où était sa voisine.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Heureusement que Weasley n'était pas là, ça aurait infirmé ce que Drago avait proclamé le matin: qu'Hermione se calmait dès que lui, Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans la pièce. Bien sur, il n'y avait personnellement jamais cru, il savait bien que c'était un hasard, mais la fureur de Ron valait tous les mensonges, aussi stupides soient-ils.

- Gran... Hermione, se reprit-il en essayant de radoucir son ton, par pitié juste... tais-toi.

Presque immédiatement, la jeune femme obéit. Drago qui n'avait pas prit la peine de se tourner face à elle ne le remarqua même pas, déjà lancé dans sa tirade.

- Ou peut-être pourrais-tu continuer de répéter 15 fois le nom de Ginny Weasley mais... à voix _basse_? C'est trop demander, ça aussi ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois triste et déprimée parce qu'elle est dans le coma, mais ce n'est pas en hurlant son nom tous les soirs qu'elle va revenir. Je veux dire, c'était la guerre, c'est bien triste, mais il faut essayer de passer à autre chose là, Hermione! Regarde toi, tu te balades toute la journée comme si tu étais malade de je ne sais quoi, alors que techniquement, tes blessures sont guéries depuis des jours ! Ca veut dire que c'est juste psychologique! Pourtant tu as bien Potte-Potter et Weasmoche pour te réconforter, non? Tu ne peux pas voir le côté positif des choses? Te rendre compte que tu peux t'estimer heureuse malgré tout? Ta famille est saine et sauve, tes deux meilleurs amis aussi, et pour Ginny, son état est stationnaire. Tu ne dois pas déprimer, tu dois _espérer_.

Drago se tut. Il avait parlé pour dire n'importe quoi juste pour qu'elle se taise, et elle l'avait fait. Quand? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il monologuait pour rien. Se retournant, il s'attendait à voir une Granger fulminante et prête à lui crier dessus comme elle le faisait tout le temps, mais il s'avéra qu'elle avait à peine changé de position, et dormait à présent en position fœtale avec un tout petit sourire et un air apaisé. Elle s'était calmée ... parce qu'il lui avait _parlé_? C'était sa _voix_ qui la calmait?! Cette théorie sembla se confirmer quand elle recommença à s'agiter quelques minutes plus tard après qu'il se soit tût.

Drago reprit sa baguette, et commença à réciter quelques enchantements au hasard. A nouveau, la jeune Granger se calma, et lui continua tranquillement à s'exercer à la magie. Aucune amélioration de ce côté là. Quand la brise se fit plus fraîche et moins " agréable ", Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Granger allait tomber malade pour de bon, et se leva presque automatiquement, glissant sans s'en rendre compte ses bras sous son corps. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, nota t-il en la soulevant aussi facilement que dans la matinée. Ca n'aider pas son organisme à s'équilibrer et se soigner.

Toujours presque sans y penser, il descendit les marches et ouvrit la première porte, parcourant par la suite les couloirs, il rigola intérieurement en se disant qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de position avec _beaucoup_ de filles différentes. Il la déposa sur son lit comme il en avait déposé des dizaines d'autre et sentit à nouveau la pression des bras d'Hermione quand il tenta de relâcher son étreinte pour s'éloigner.

- Je reste ici pour te parler, Granger, t'inquiète pas tu vas dormir tranquillement dans ta cascade.

Drago ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait prit cette décision et fait cette promesse, c'était venu tout seul. Retourner dans la solitude que sa chambre lui offrait ne l'attirait pas du tout. Et puis, faire la conversation à Granger pour qu'elle reste tranquille ne le dérangeait pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de profondeur et de débat politico-economique, elle se contentait des formules qu'il lançait pour faire virevolter des objets dans la pièce, s'appliquant à rester dans la douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. Prêt de deux heures plus tard, sa main inconsciente laissa glisser sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Il s'était endormi, épuisé par la maladie et l'effort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Konichiwa minaa ! ( je me suis rendue compte que je disais bonjour chaque fois d'une langue differente, aujourd'hui, ce sera le japonais ! ) **

**Donc ! J'ai rythmé ces deux semaines de non-postage de chapitre par le travail et la maladie, donc désolée du retard, d'autan plus que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne ! A partir de ce chapitre, j en'ai plus de chapitre de reserve, ça me fait mal au coeur, j'avoue! **

à :

**Lady Hope**: désolée, donc, pour le retard! Et très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle venue ! Et j'espère que l'histoire restera le plus original possible, la banalité à tendance à me faire peur ! Pour le rapprochement, oui ! enfin ! c'est la première chose assez explicite je crois, mais ça ne veut rien dire hein, les choses deviennent tout juste interessantes!

**MarlOouz** et ayuluna : Contente que ça vous plaise, vraiment ! Et donc alors, comment est la suite?

**MiaSa** et **Kamia** : QUI ne voudrait pas un Drago à son chevet pour passer la nuit? A son chevet voir plus ! :D Et puis je l'avoue, c'est terrible mais... j'ai rien contre Ron, et pourtant même Fred et George passent avant pour moi ! :D

PrincesseDuFeu : ahh, tes commentaires ont le don de me faire remonter le moral, c'est dingue ! Oui donc, pour la guégerre, pourquoi t'aime pas Ron? Bon, c'est pas MOI qui vais le défendre mais bon :D J'avoue que j'ai un petit plaisir sadique en faisant les dialogues Drago/Ron, faut que je me contrôle pour pas rendre Drago tout puissant :D Pour Will, un petit spoiler : il va doucement prendre de plus en plus d'importance ...

**Mar-rynn **: promis j'ai pas fais attention en postant le chapitre le 25 Decembre! J'ai pas la prétention de le poster comme si c'était un cadeau ou quoique ce soit :D J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Ellfoy-Malana **: haha, mais Malefoy est intrinscequement classe, quoi-qu'il-fasse ! :D Alors quand en plus il casse quelqu'un, j'espère qu'il l'est encore plus ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**Loufoca-Granger :** haha, non, ca ne se passera pas comme ça, avec un magnétophone ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si Drago avait l'habitude de rechercher la facilité, n'est-ce pas? Pour Meredith, ce que je peux dire c'est que Oui, bien sur que c'est d'elle qui sagit dans le flash back, mais... comment, pourquoi, et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle? C'est pas maintenant que je vais tout dévoiler !

**Zest-of-love** : haa, je redoute le jour où tu diras que le chapitre est raté! :D J'appréhendais les réponses pour le dernier chapitre parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais celui là me deçois particulierement, j'avais de si bonnes idées pour lui, j'ai essayé de les retranscrir du mieux possible, mais là, le pari est raté je le crains ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ( et la verité bien sur ! )

**ladymalfoy_94** : tes commentaires me font sourire à tous les coups ! ils ont l'air gais ! C'est bizarre non? je suis contente de voir qu'on s'enthousiasme autant pour cette histoire, j'aime moi même ressentir ça quand je lis des fics, ce sentiment d'impatience, et l'envie de connaître la suite, la deception de voir qu'il n'y a pas de chapitre suivant ! j'ai même fini par ne plus lire que des fics qui étaient déjà terminées !! Bref, j'espere que ce sentiment ne s'affaiblira pas après ce chapitre! Tes majuscules joyeuses me manqueraient :D

** A propos de ce chapitre, en le relisant, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvit avoir l'impression que rien n'était ordonné et qu'on passait trop vite d'une chose à une autre, mais je tiens à préciser que j'essayer de coller à un ( enfin, deux ) esprit. Je retranscris des cheminements de pensées qui partent dans tous les sens! je sais pas pour vous, mais moi mes reflexions personnelles sautent souvent du coq à l'âne, c'est ce qui est marrant d'ailleurs! Vous aurez comprit que je vais du point de vu interne de Drago, à celui d'Hermione, et _vice versa_ ! **

* * *

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et une douleur au dos et à la nuque réveillèrent Drago ce matin-là. Charmant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se redressa, complètement désorienté. Avant même de comprendre dans quelle chambre il se trouvait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Potter qui le regardait tout aussi désorienté que lui. Le regard d'Harry allait d'une Hermione calmement endormie, à lui, Drago, qui avait visiblement passé la nuit là, avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie. Quand Potter se retourna rapidement derrière lui comme pour surveiller l'arrivée de quelqu'un, une petite sonnette fit ' tilt ' dans l'esprit de Drago: Weas-laid! Un sourire étira les lèvres parfaites d'un jeune blond. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas possible. Et sans un mot, pour ne pas réveiller "Bella" l'ex-Gryffondor empoigna l'ancien vert et argent pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Drago fut propulsé dans sa chambre pile au moment où Ron débarquait à l'angle du couloir.

.

.

Hermione fut réveillée en douceur par une caresse sur la joue, elle bougea en se sentant étonnamment confortable dans cet endroit pourtant pas fait pour dormir. Et puis elle ouvrit un œil, consciente qu'elle n'était justement pas censée être dans un lit, recouverte d'une couette si confortable, mais sur un fauteuil trop petit du balcon. Un nom faillit jaillir de ses lèvres, mais elle le retint juste au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait deux invités. Elle se redressa immédiatement, tirant la couverture sur elle. Elle détestait ses réveils. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en batailles, son pyjama débraillé n'avait rien de séduisant et son visage portait encore toutes les traces d'un sommeil complet. Tiens, elle avait particulièrement bien dormi d'ailleurs.

- Hermione, on a vécu avec toi pendant 7 ans, à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron quand Hermione les renvoya sans ménagements après un petit cri strident d'étonnement.

- Non, on se retrouvait dans la salle commune. Sortez, il me faut une minute !

Ron et Harry roulèrent des yeux, c'était ridicule.

- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans NOS dortoirs de bon matin, et pas réciproquement? S'indigna Ron en sortant de la pièce. Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est...

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Harry lui avait retiré la baguette sur laquelle il venait de marché sans la voir.

- Je viens de la faire tomber, expliqua promptement Harry en rangeant la baguette assez vite pour que Ron ne remarque pas qu'elle était absolument différente de la sienne.

Hermione le regarda étonnée, mais ne dit rien quand il lui fit de gros yeux.

- Allez m'attendre au balcon, s'exclama Hermione juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ron y alla d'un pas joyeux, il avait décidé de ne surtout pas se laisser avoir une fois de plus par Malefoy. Il remarqua à peine que Harry était resté un peu en arrière. Juste assez longtemps pour ouvrir la porte de Drago et jeter sa baguette à l'intérieur. Cet idiot l'avait oublié chez Hermione.

.

.

Drago entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et quelque chose dans sa chambre alors qu'il était prêt à passer sous la douche. Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain, cherchant des yeux ce qui avait provoqué le bruit. Bien évidemment, c'était le moment que choisit Hermione pour débarquer dans sa chambre sans demander la permission. Tss, sa politesse n'avait pas fait long feu. Si elle avait prit la peine de s'annoncer, ça lui aurait épargné le balbutiement et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Après quelques secondes où il se contenta de s'appuyer contre son pied de lit montant, elle se retourna brusquement dos à lui.

- Hermione, c'est ridicule, je ne suis pas nu !

- Oui, bredouilla t-elle en se retournant, se sentant effectivement stupide. Mais en retrouvant le spectacle qu'elle avait découvert en entrant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Elle avait toujours trouvé Drago élégant, il avait se port de tête qui faisait que quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il porte, il avait une classe que son assurance n'infirmait pas. Toujours vêtu sobrement mais toujours chic, le dernier défaut qu'on pouvait lui trouver était le mauvais gout. Mais là, quand il ne portait rien du tout, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ses vêtements n'avait aucun rapport avec sa classe inhérente. Tout dans son physique, ses muscles fins et bien tracés, sa stature longue et élancée, même sa posture nonchalante à l'air parfois négligée le rendait ...

- époustouflant? Soupira Hermione en se rendant compte que c'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de garçon nu?

- Tu m'as déjà fait la remarque, nota la jeune femme en reprenant un peu de sang froid.

- Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, répliqua Drago un sourire dans la voix.

- Je suis déjà arrivée dans les dortoirs des garçons quand ils se changeaient, c'est tout, répondit honnêtement Hermione en relevant le menton, défiant son vis à vis de se moquer.

- Toi, t'es une véritable délurée dis moi ! Ironisa Drago en repérant enfin sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Se demanda t-il à voix haute.

- C'est Harry qui à dû te la rendre, il l'a trouvé par terre dans ma chambre! Répondit Hermione sur un ton accusateur et en croisant les bras, attendant une explication. Et tu ne pourrais pas te mettre quelque chose sur le dos d'abord?

- Si je retire ma serviette pour me la mettre sur le dos tu seras encore plus gênée, Bella, railla Malefoy en croisant à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine parfaite imitation d'Hermione.

- T'es pas possible!

- Mais Hermione, reviens! S'écria Drago en rigolant ouvertement quand sa voisine tourna les talons pour sortir.

Sa seule réponse fut un claquement de porte, son sourire ne disparut pas sous la douche bien chaude qu'il prit sans attendre. Et c'est son infirmière préférée qu'il retrouva en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle faisait son lit, sans doute un prétexte pour l'attendre après avoir posé le plateau de médicament qu'elle lui apportait presque quotidiennement.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin de toi, fit-il en l'attirant vers elle.

Elle ne fit que glousser comme si elle était de retour de Poudlard, et Drago lança un sort à la porte pour éviter toute arrivée spontanée. Il était temps de passer à la partie divertissement du programme " hôpital " qu'il avait fini par se concocter.

.

.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Hermione et Will étaient en train de frapper à la porte du jeune Malefoy pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé de convier le blond, Ron avait faillit la crise d'apoplexie mais le brun s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en disant un "il a changé, il faut qu'on grandisse un peu" . Hermione l'avait certes observé quelques minutes pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais Harry semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait, rien de plus. Alors l'ancienne préfète en chef s'était vue aller jusqu'à la chambre de ce voisin anciennement honni, mais prise d'une certaine appréhension qu'elle n'expliquait pas, elle avait bifurqué pour retrouver William tout juste réveillé et habillé en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle l'avait sagement attendu assise sur son fauteuil, silencieuse de peur que le jeune garçon ne se rappelle sa présence et la jette dehors avec classe comme il le faisait toujours. C'était une sorte de privilège auquel elle avait le droit et elle en profita pleinement en observant tranquillement le petit homme qui mangeait ses cornflexes avec une dextérité peu commune.

Il était d'un châtain très clair et ses cheveux rarement désordonnés tombaient pourtant ce jour là sur ses yeux d'un marron clair particulièrement troublant. Hermione resta bouche bée quand elle sentit le regard du plus jeune se poser sur elle, comment avait-elle put manquer ce regard parsemé de fil d'or? Il avait l'air tellement profond, tellement perçant ! Se rendant compte de sa bouche ouverte, elle remarqua que le petit homme la regardait à présent avec un sourire moqueur, il était debout depuis quelques secondes déjà, et l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent y aller. Une main passée dans ses cheveux de manière désinvolte et totalement adulte avait suffit à dompter ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, et Hermione dû faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui criait à l'injustice en comparant ses propres cheveux à celui de l'enfant.

.

Décidant que Malefoy dépassait les bornes en refusant de leur ouvrir alors qu'ils attendaient depuis aussi longtemps devant sa porte, Hermione avait décidé d'abandonner, mais de lui laisser un mot qu'elle glisserait sous sa porte pour qu'il les rejoigne plus tard s'il le voulait. Oui, c'était un comportement plus mature que de tourner les talons et hausser les épaules en disant " Tant pis pour lui " comme elle comptait le faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle demanda donc à Will de l'accompagner dans sa chambre histoire de récuperer un bout de parchmin et une plume, quand son sang se glaça.

Des soupirs. Des soupirs qui tendaient vers les gémissements.

William se tourna pour voir d'où provenait les sons, mais la chambre était belle et bien vide, alors que les gémissements se faisaient cris.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Hermione bondit sur le petit garçon pour le bâillonner de sa main. Un " OH " qui semblait arraché avec douleur à une femme souffrante résonna dans la pièce, et Hermione abandonna la bouche de son voisin pour lui boucher les oreilles du plats de ses deux mains compressées. William s'agitait pour comprendre, mais ne pouvait plus entendre la femme qui _semblait_ avoir mal.

Hermione, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune femme ne souffrait dans la pièce voisine dont elle entendait tout. Ce n'était certainement pas la cause des cris, oh ça non. De nouveaux gémissements qui lui firent monter le rouge au joues la poussèrent à déguerpir en vitesse de la chambre pour épargner les images mentales qui s'imposaient à elle au jeune Burns.

Merlin, se Malefoy pouvait pas s'en empêcher, hein ! On était dans un hôpital bon sang, n'avait-il aucune limite? Aucune retenue?

C'est dans cet esprit qu'elle retrouva ses amis au balcon avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore lâché le pauvre William qui s'était résigné à ne pas entendre, et jouait tranquillement à sa console magique.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent en attente d'une explication, mais elle sentit immédiatement ses joues la bruler. Merlin pourquoi avait-elle dû être témoin de ça? Elle qui avait en plus dû subir l'image d'un corps diaphane à moitié nu le matin même ! La jeune Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser contrôler totalement par ses hormones ou quoique ce soit du même genre, mais là, ça en faisait trop en une seule matinée ! Elle s'installa entre ses deux meilleurs amis en répondant vaguement à leur question, et se laissa aller dans ses pensées comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent.

Plusieurs fois elle se rendit compte avec honte qu'elle tentait de s'imaginer ce qui se passait au moment même dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne, et sa conscience la reprenait immédiatement en lui donnant une claque mentale pour la faire revenir à la réalité._ Je ne te connaissais pas cette tendance voyeuriste_, lui souffla même la petite voix qui faisait généralement régner l'ordre dans sa tête. Et aussitôt, elle rougissait, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu, et alors qu'Harry la regardait sans comprendre, l'énervement de Ron montait d'un cran à chaque fois.

Des corps entrelacés et en sueur, voila l'image mentale qui s'imposait à Hermione dès qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses pensées. Mais bizarrement, seul l'un des corps lui apparaissait clairement, clair, finement musclé. Elle pouvait même discerner une petite cicatrice sur le pectoral gauche quand elle se concentrait.

MERLIN HERMIONE ! _Une cicatrice sur le pectoral gauche, vraiment_?, lui susurra la petite voix, cynique, _Quel sens de l'observation_ _pour quelqu'un de désintéressé et pas le moins du monde troublé... _Nouvelle gifle mentale, pour faire taire la voix et faire disparaître l'image de cheveux blond presque blanc en bataille et un dos nus sur lequel perlait quelques gouttes de transpiration qui chutaient parfois le long d'une colonne verteb... MERLIN HERMIONE !

- Mione, ça va?

La jeune Granger avait bondit sur ses jambes involontairement pour se reprendre. Depuis quand était-elle du genre à laisser divaguer son imagination sur ce genre de scène? Elle aurait voulu se donner une vraie gifle mais les regards inquiets qui se posaient sur elle l'en dissuadèrent. Penser à Malefoy, c'était déjà trop, mais alors penser à lui comme _ça_... Inacceptable. Cet abruti arrogant et trop fier, cet aristocrate qui se pensait mieux que tout le monde et qui ne lui avait même pas encore dit pourquoi il avait été dans sa chambre ce matin là ! Une bouffée de colère l'envahie presque immédiatement, et involontairement, ça fit naitre un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Oui, la colère et l'indignation, **ça**, c'était normal.

.

.

Drago avançait tranquillement en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer une dernière fois. Il se demandait vaguement qui avait frappé à sa porte un peu plus tôt, mais haussa les épaules en souriant, préférant se rappeler les murmures mués en cris de sa petite infirmière préférée. Il avait été particulièrement bon ce jour là apparemment, la jeune femme s'était abandonnée comme jamais, s'extasiant à voix haute plusieurs fois au comble de la joie et de la félicité. Oui, _plusieurs_ fois. Drago se demanda s'il avait battu son record mais n'en était pas sur, après tout, l'étreinte n'avait pas été assez longue pour envoyer une nouvelle fois Miss. Ava Jones toucher les étoiles.

C'était étrange, mais pour quelqu'un d'habituellement assez égoïste, le jeune Drago Malefoy était du genre à se préoccuper sincèrement de ses compagnes une fois allongées sur un lit. Comme s'il veillait toujours à tout faire pour que les femmes qui avaient l'honneur de passer une nuit ( un intercours, un après-midi même... toutes les occasions étaient bonnes ) avec lui en redemandent toujours par la suite, et aillent répandre des rumeurs véridiques concernant ses exploits sexuels.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa la porte du balcon dans lequel il savait trouver William puisqu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Son sourire se fana cependant quand il vit Granger bondir pour l'accueillir, les yeux lançant des petits Endoloris à tout va.

- Un problème? Demanda t-il en se promettant de tenter de rester courtois, même sympathique.

- Oui, un problème, Malefoy ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas! Gronda la Gryffondor en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

Et Malefoy ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi sa voisine pouvait bien se plaindre. Enfin, si, il avait fait pas mal de mauvais coups au trio de Gryffondors honni, mais ça remontait principalement à Poudlard, et il n'en révèlerait pas la moitié même sous la torture. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce qui fit gronder à nouveau Granger. Tiens, il se demandait si elle grondait de la même manière quand elle se retrouvait prise dans une étreinte charnelle. Et était-ce possible de l'assiéger de sensations au point que pour une fois, elle arrête de penser?

Ce genre de pensée ne le faisait pas rougir, lui, il en avait assez souvent sur tout le monde et n'importe qui pour ne pas voir en cela un signe de folie comme l'avait fait Hermione un peu plus tôt. Puis une petite voix lui rappela tranquillement dans sa tête que même Granger ne pourrait pas répondre à ces questions, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience. Nouveaux sourire amusé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de cacher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait ! Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux en espérant qu'ils soient aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude malgré ses précédentes activités. Et son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur : venait-il vraiment de capter un rougissement soudain sur les joues de son ex-ennemie?

.

.

Malefoy ne répondait pas, il faisait semblant de n'avoir rien à se reprocher, bien sur, technique de lâche serpentard! La jeune femme était sur le point de réclamer une réponse assez vertement quand le blond eu l'idée de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait glissé naturellement parmi les mèches presque blanches qui avaient, selon un certain angle avec le soleil, des reflets or. Se souvenant soudain les pensées qui l'avaient traitement envahies plus tôt dans la journée concernant ces mêmes cheveux sauvagement défaits par la passion, elle ne put s'empêcher de ... MERLIN HERMIONE ! Le feu lui brulait les joues. Elle devait arrêter de penser. Ses réflexions partaient trop vite dans tous les sens, et allaient trop loin. Vraiment, elle devait s'arrêter de penser... Elle vit les yeux de Malefoy s'écarquiller.

Bien sur, il devait remarquer sa gène. Bien sur, rien ne pourrait lui être épargné depuis ce matin, même pas l'humiliation ! Heureusement, Malefoy avait l'air aussi perdu que s'il avait entre les mains une information compromettante sur elle mais qu'il ne savait ni comment l'analyser, ni comme s'en servir.

- Tu ne dis rien en plus? Moi j'exige et des explications, et des excuses !

Elle avait parlé le plus vite possible pour dissiper sa gène et ne pas laisser à Malefoy le temps de réfléchir.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione, alors calme toi, d'accord? Je suis d'assez bonne humeur même si j'ai _très mal dormi_, alors ne fais pas tout foirer.

Drago lui lançait un regard transperçant et amusé, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'attendait à une certaine réaction de sa part. Il avait appuyé sur son mauvais sommeil comme si cela la concernait.

- Oh. Mer. Lin.

Le sourire de Drago s'étira à nouveau. Les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, l'ancienne rouge et or s'était figée d'effroi. Les liens s'étaient fais tout seul dans sa tête. Le fait qu'elle s'endorme au balcon pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Le fait qu'elle ait particulièrement bien dormi. La baguette de Drago retrouvée dans sa chambre dès son réveil.

Drago s'apprêta à répliquer, quand Hermione prit brutalement conscience que Ron était juste à côté, à suivre distraitement la conversation que s'évertuait à maintenir Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait put se passer dans la nuit de la veille, mais si ça avait vraiment un rapport avec Drago, Ron n'apprécierait pas.

- William a plein de questions pour toi, fit-elle brusquement en coupant la parole à Drago qui avait à peine ouvert la bouche.

La lueur d'amusement se mua en questionnement dans les yeux étrangement pétillants de l'ancien Serpentard surnommé "Prince des Serpents" par beaucoup du temps de Poudlard. Sur ce, Hermione le planta en tournant les talons pour aller se caller contre Ron en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules. Drago la regarda en souriant à nouveau, il savait bien qu'elle l'avait fuit, mais ne s'en souciait qu'à moitié. Will avait des questions?

- Quoi de neuf, Mini-moi ? fit-il en s'installant confortablement dans le premier fauteuil à côté de celui du plus petit.

Et là, Drago comprit le piège dans lequel l'avait envoyé Granger. Will avait tout de suite raconté comme quoi dans la chambre d'Hermione ils avaient entendu une fille crier, _elle avait l'air de souffrir_, précisa même le plus jeune dans un élan de naïveté. Drago s'était enfoncé progressivement dans le confort de son fauteuil et avait repéré le regard satisfait voir un brin sadique de Granger qui observait les deux nobles patients.

- ... peut-être même qu'elle pleurait!

Cette dernière réplique et l'air affolé de son jeune voisin avait fini d'achever Drago. Il ne put pas se retenir une seconde. Il explosa de rire sous le regard noir de trois Gryffondors qui avaient suivi la discussion et qui comprenaient bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Reprenant progressivement son calme, Drago se rendit compte que le jeune ne pouvait pas être plus juste que ça! Ava Jones avait effectivement laissé couler quelque larme, mais ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle avait mal où que ce soit. Quoique. Drago avait toujours trouvé que c'était le mélange de douleur et de bonheur pur qui faisait que l'acte amoureux était si extraordinaire.

- Je vois. Commença doucement le blond en s'empêchant de rire à nouveau. La fille était effectivement dans ma chambre mais... mais ! ( Will avait tenté d'intervenir ) personne ne lui a fait de mal, Will ! Tu la verra tout à l'heure et tu lui demandera toi même si tu veux, rajouta t-il face au regard suspicieux du garçon qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- Mais Hermione m'a dit ... !

- Hermione n'y connait rien dans ce domaine, et ce malgré tous les livres qu'elle s'acharne à lire. Coupa Drago d'une voix doucereuse, laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en constatant le regard noir particulierement ardent que lui jetaient Weasley et Granger, avec en plus pour la dernière une jolie teinte pivoine.

.

La discussion reprit doucement des deux côtés, finnissant par s'unir grâce aux efforts de Janis Sinclair qui était arrivée peu de temps après Drago. Hermione était particulierement à l'aise, elle était assez contente de voir qu'enfin tout le petit groupe pouvait s'asseoir autour d'une même table sans s'ignorer completement. Harry était particulierement conciliant et diplomate, calmant les ardeurs du jeune roux puis celle du blondinet à tour de rôle pour que la conversation ne dérape pas. L'ancienne rouge et or en avait presque oublié sa première colère pour le blond, qui ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Et puis, comme toute bonne chose à toujours une fin, une infirmière qui fit à nouveau rougir les joues de la pauvre ancienne Préfète en chef arriva dans la salle.

La fameuse Ava Jones dite " Petite Vertue" dans l'esprit rancunnier d'Hermione arrivait avec un petit sourire tout sauf professionnel d'après la même demoiselle Granger (complétement normal aux yeux de Harry et Ron, m'enfin! ) un courrier à la main.

- Dra.. Mr. Malefoy, une enveloppe pour vous.

- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de recevoir des lettres, répondit-il simplement en arquant un sourcil.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, un oiseau gigantesque l'a apporté et n'a pas arrété d'harceler la réceptionniste en l'attaquant à coup de bec, il a saccagé le hall. C'est Mr. Rogue en personne qui a réussi à faire passer l'enveloppe en convaincant le directeur de l'hopital qu'il n'y avait aucun risque après avoir analysé la missive.

- C'était un hibou, une chouette? Demanda le blond dont la curiosité avait été piquée tout en se levant pour récupérer la fameuse lettre.

- Non, un oiseau que je n'avais jamais vu. Très large, avec un très long cou. Noir de jaie.

La pensée que ce genre d'arrivée théatrale était typiquement du genre de son defunt père le foudroya sur place. Etait-il possible que... Drago observa la lettre un long moment. L'enveloppe était des plus banales. De bonne qualité vu le grain qui passait sous les doigts experts de Drago, mais d'un blanc cassé uni que seul le majestueux " D M J " venait perturber. Et là, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses trois simples lettres parfaitement calligraphiées, il comprit. Drago Malefoy Jr.

A la fin de Poudlard, Drago n'en pouvait plus des gens qui l'apostrophaient " Malefoy " alors que tous les jours des nouvelles de Lucius Malefoy, dangereux mangemort, faisaient la une des journaux avec les nouveaux crimes qu'il comettait. Il avait imposé à ses rares amis de ne jamais l'appeler ainsi, mais comme les vieilles habitudes avaient du mal à mourir, ils avaient simplement rajouté le Junior à chaque fois, comme un trait d'union à son nom de famille. L'habitude était ensuite morte pour laisser place à " Drake", abandonnant aux maitresses ou soupirantes du jeune blond le fameux "Dray" si célèbre à Poudlard.

Drago remercia Ava qui lui fit un sourire tellement épanouie et chaleureux que le blond en grimaça interieurement. Par Merlin, cette infirmière ne pouvait pas être en train de s'attacher à nouveau à lui! Elle avait déjà été déçue une fois, n'apprenait-elle pas de ses erreurs?

Il s'éloigna un peu et alla s'asseoir à l'écart sur le fauteuil le plus proche du parc, celui sur lequel il s'était installé la veille au soir avant que Granger ne lui fasse perdre son calme. Donnant dos aux autres qui avaient reprit la conversation là ou elle avait été interrompue, Drago caressa doucement les trois lettres parfaites qui le désignaient. Une angoisse diffuse et inexplicable le prenait par les intestins. il déchira proprement l'enveloppe et en tira le parchemin plié qui s'y cachait.

.

.

.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se poser des centaines de questions sur la missive que venait de recevoir son voisin, mais tout comme Harry et Ron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi leur ancien ennemi restait assis à l'écart depuis maintenant plus de quinze minutes. Personne ne prend quinze minute à lire une lettre. Si seulement elle pouvait voir son visage? Il était de dos et ... Il venait de se lever.

Il se rapprocha du groupe et posa doucement sa main sur la tête William, qui ne bougea pas. Hermione ne put empêcher sa bouche, extremité souvent autonome de son corps, de s'ouvrir pour poser une question qui ne la regardait pas, mais il était déjà parti.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara alors de la jeune femme. Une bouffé de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Drago s'était rapproché s'implement pour ce geste... affectif? Même William n'avait pas osé bouger pour ne pas briser le petit moment de tendresse que Drago lui avait offert!

C'était quand même incroyable ce qu'un séjour à l'hopital lui avait apprit sur son ancien ennemi. C'était à cet étage de Ste. Mangouste qu'elle lui avait pour la première fois trouvé un air humain. Elle l'avait aussi surpris riant aux éclats avec Will dans sa chambre, elle l'avait trouvé sérieux mais pas arrogant, elle l'avait trouvé soudain plus profond. Elle avait trouvé l'humanité perdue dans son regard. Ce regard dénué de froideur auxquelles elle avait eu le droit à quelques occasions... trop rares. Mais malgré tout, malgré le fait même qu'elle lui ait proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et qu'il ait accepté, il était toujours trop secret. Non, mystérieux, rectifia mentalement Hermione. Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'adjectif préféré de Lavande quand elle essayait d'expliquer au trio de Gryffondor ce que les filles pouvaient bien trouver à Malefoy.

" Il est grand, beau, brillant, sportif, et mystérieux " avait répondu d'une traite Lavande Brown sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Cette déclaration datait d'avant qu'elle sorte avec Ron. Yuk. Hermione ne put retenir une petite grimace de transparaître, dire que Lavande Brown avait embrassés les lèvres que elle même avait prit presque cinq ans à conquérir.

Une bouffé de colère l'envahie en repensant à cette époque, ce que Ron avait pu être bète, à embrasser toute la journée cette chèvre! Revenant au présent, le jeune Granger empoigna fermement la main de son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils, oubliant instantanément son voisin blond. Ron était à elle maintenant. Elle sourit.

.

.

.

Dans sa chambre, Drago fixait la lettre posée sur le petit bureau de sa chambre. Assis au pied de son lit, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pansy lui avait écrit.

La lettre avait commencée avec la politesse habituelle envers quelqu'un qui a perdu un proche. "_D.J, ma baguette est à ta disposition_" .

Et puis le petit sourire de Drago s'était évaporé dès la phrase suivante.

" J_'ai vu ton arachnide préférée trainer près de là où je passe mes... vacances_"

Bien sur, Pansy n'était pas en vacance. Elle était plutôt cachée, planquée dans une des cachettes que l'ordre du Phénix lui avait trouvée, avec Blaise et Théo. Ils avaient trahis les mangemorts à la dernière minute, contrairement à Drago qui avait assumé son choix plusieurs semaines avant la Grande Bataille. Résultat, ils étaient parmi les ennemis numéro 1 des mangemorts encore actifs, tout en n'étant que moyennement accepté par le clan des "gentils", ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient été attaqué plusieurs fois avant que l'Ordre ne les aide à trouver une solution: se cacher. Par miracle, certains mangemorts les croyaient encore de leur côté. C'étaient ceux qui ne les avaient pas vu combattre de l'autre côté le dernier jour. Ca permettait à Pansy, qui n'avait pas accepté de rester les bras croisés tous les jours, d'essayer de se faire passer pour une espionne Mangemorte auprès de ceux qui la croyaient encore de leur côté.

Et bien sur, il y avait l'arachnide... Meredith. Depuis le début, Pansy l'avait détestée. Elle la traitait "d'araignée génante qui piégeait les garçons dans sa toile pour les manger tout cru par la suite". Drago avait cru qu'elle était simplement jalouse, parce que Théo et Blaise étaient tombés sous le charme aussi. Il avait tord. Pansy rêvait à voix haute d'écraser l'araignée sous son pied, Drago rigolait en lui disant d'arréter d'exagerer. Il aurait dû la laisser faire.

" _Tu m'avais dis que tu l'avais perdue, alors je te préviens, je suis sur qu'elle est encore là, et elle s'est faite des copines. J'ai essayé de la retrouver pour te la capturer ( ou l'écraser ), mais tu connais ces petites bêtes là, elles savent se rendre invisibles. _

_Toujours est-il que vu ma position spéciale, je peux te dire qu'elles préparent quelque chose, je crois en fait que quelqu'un les as recueillit chez lui. Et pour recueillir des araignées, je suppose qu'il sagit d'un cas social psychopathe comme on en a déjà vu un récemment. _

_Quant-à ton araignée préférée, elle m'a parue bien pressée, je crois qu'elle cherchait sa prochaine cible. Tu sais que tu as toujours était son met préféré. Je suis inquiète pour toi mais je retourne... travailler, ou du moins essayer, c'est ton parrain chéri qui m'a proposé ce travail, et je ne suis pas sur qu'il faille lui dire merci. Ca ne va sans doute pas être facil, mais tu sais comment je suis, je hais les scénarios trop simples. Je risque de ne pas me retrouver souvent à la maison, donc ne me contacte pas._

_Ah, et B. va mieux, il t'envoie ses remerciements. _

_Affectueusemeent, _

_PS. _"

Malgré la signification chaotique de la missive, Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pansy avait signée Petite Sotte. Rogue l'avait appelée comme ça quand elle avait un jour dit que peut-être il vallait mieux rester neutre dans la guerre au lieu de s'engager dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Le vert discours de celui qu'ils avaient toujours cru être un simple professeur de potion à la solde de Voldemort lui avait vite fait comprendre que le mot "neutre" dans cette guerre, signifiait Mort, dans le vocabulaire du seigneur noir. Depuis, le groupe avait continué à l'appeler comme ça, pour rire, et aussi un peu pour ne pas oublier tout ce que Severus leur avait fait comprendre cette soirée là.

Severus, bien sur! Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Severus de ce que Pansy lui reportait. Elle n'aurait jamais écrit si elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, et vu les doutes qu'avait déjà Rogue, il saurait quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

.

Décidé, Drago sortit de sa chambre en pressant le pas, se rendant a la salle des infirmières. Bien sur, il n'était pas joignable à l'hôpital en ce moment. Rogue n'était jamais joignable nul part. Sauf... chez Potter.

.

.

.

Hermione riait aux éclats. Son ventre lui faisait mal à chaque contraction, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ce petit était formidable. Ron, les oreilles rouges écarlates regardait ses deux meilleurs amis se moquer de lui, vexé.

- Vous allez arrêter de rire aux blagues idiotes de ce petit morveux!

- Si tu savais à quel point tu utilises le terme exact, fit une voix basse rieuse derrière eux.

Hermione entr'ouvrit légérement les yeux dans son fou rire pour observer un Drago Malefoy à l'air différent appuyé contre le mur qui les observait en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Elle faillit demander pourquoi Morveux était un terme particulierement adapté, mais un son nouveau la coupa dans son élan, la calmant d'un coup. Will avait éclaté de rire.

Les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui ( Ron en lançant des regards noirs ).

- Incroyable, souffla Hermione.

L'immense sourire de Will avait litteralement illuminé son visage. Son rire était encore si jeune, si pure. Lui qui avait si souvent une expression et une attitude d'adulte quand il était avec eux, laissait cette fois toute sa jeunesse exploser dans ses traits. Hermione eut cette idiote envie de rire avec lui. Les yeux brillants de joie qu'il levait vers Drago éblouissaient Hermione. C'était... incroyable.

- Ouais, c'est ça, rigole Mini-moi, en attendant, j'ai du jeter une chemise qui m'avait couté cher à cause de toi! Rajouta Drago d'un air faussement sévère alors qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune, qui haussa les épaules en affichant une mine innocente à en faire palir d'envie un ange, répondit par un grand sourire véritablement heureux.

Drago s'installa alors à côté de Will, qui reprenait doucement contenance. C'était tellement étrange de voir les deux garçons au côté du trio de Rouge et Or sans qu'ils n'aient l'air contris ou forcés ! Hermione en était particulièrement satisfaite interieurement, elle eu même du mal à ne pas sourire, oubliant déjà toutes les confrontations du matin. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Drago avait échangé un regard compris avec Harry, ce qui lui aurait sans doute provoqué un sérieux mal de crâne à force d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

Drago fit même des efforts pour engager la conversation, demandant à Harry comment Ron et lui étaient passés ce matin là, sans Severus. Il paraissait même réellement interessé par la réponse! Observa Hermione quand son meilleur ami répondait à son voisin de chambre que Severus les avait déposés mais qu'il avait dû repartir pour des affaires importantes à l'exterieur. Bien sur, Hermione ne savait pas que Drago essayait simplement de voir si Severus était vraiment incontactable, et personne n'allait lui retirer ses douces illusions.

Quand ils décidèrenet qu'ils en avaient assez d'être juste assis, Hermione proposa d'aller chercher Janine qui s'étai eclipsée tandis que Ron décida qu'il fallait absolument demander au infirmière quelque chose à manger, sinon il risquait de faire une crise ( Drago s'était eforcé de toutes ses forces à ne pas faire de remarques et Hermione lui jeta un regard reconnaissant en s'en rendant compte ).

Laissant le nouveau couple mal-à-l'aise face à tous les regards posés sur eux passer devant, Drago régla son pas sur celui volontairement plus lent de Harry, se faisant même doubler par William alors que celui-ci marchait la tête baissée sur sa fidèle console de jeux.

- Potter, fit simplement Drago en marchant, les mains croisés dans son dos.

- Je croyais qu'on était passé aux prénoms, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire que Drago ne comprenait pas.

- Je dois te parler. Et je ne veux pas parler à Harry, l'ami d'Hermione et de Weasmoche, répliqua le blond en baissant d'un ton.

- Alors à qui veux-tu parler? Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant une seconde, se retournant, perplexe, pour regarder Drago qui le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Harry Potter, celui qui se bat contre les méchants mangemorts.

Le regard de Harry se durçit, ses muscles se raidirent presque instantanément. Cette réaction fit sourire Malefoy.

- Ce Potter là et le "Harry-ami-d'Hermione" est le même, annonça le brun en enfonçant à son tour son regard d'un vert émeraude puissant dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné.

Drago émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un rire, son rictus bien trop célèbre apparaissant furtivement sur son visage.

- A d'autres, Potter. J'étais là au moment M du jour J. Je t'ai vu de mes yeux quand tu te battais. Tu as commencé le combat avec tes amis, et puis tu t'es séparé d'eux, et tu es devenu, seul, le _Potter-qui-tua_. Tu n'étais plus le même. Tu passais devant les autres. Tu les gardais volontairement à l'arrière.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit doucement Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Les deux regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, se battant, mesurant leur puissance, ne se détachèrent pas. Drago, dont le visage était d'un sérieux absolu continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, ou avec plus d'intensité encore, se rapprochant.

- Ton regard aussi à changé. Tu étais là, un peu perdu mais volontaire, et puis tu es devenu celui qui menait, celui qui guidait et qui ordonnait. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte. La seule chose que tu voulais, c'était de bien mettre tout le monde derrière toi, bien en rang pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse se prendre un sort qui t'était reservé. Comme si tu savais que _tous_ les sorts, t'étaient reservés. Comme si tu savais qu'ils étaient tous là à cause de toi. Tu m'as même ejecté derrière toi sans t'en rendre compte. Je me suis demandé, alors, si tu n'esperais pas aussi un peu mourir.

La voix de Drago, sure, presque arrogante, racontait, se déléctait de l'expression de Potter, oui, Potter, et non Harry. Il l'avait fait ressortir, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

A une vitesse folle, le brun releva son bras qui semblait d'acier pour le plaquer sous la gorge de Drago, le plaquant au mur. Son regard dur était glacial. Son expression en même temps figée était aussi un brasier de flammes brulantes et dangereuses. Drago frémit.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Menaçante, la voix grave de Potter claqua dans l'air comme un fouet enflammé.

- Je crois que tu t'énerves uniquement parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, osa Drago, poussant toujours plus loin alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir toutes ses vies..., commença l'autre en enfonçant encore son bras...

Puis son regard se ternit, les éclairs y habitants quelques secondes plus tôt s'évaporèrent. Il restait seul avec ses vieux démons dans la tête. Ses yeux fixèrent encore longtemps Drago, mais il n'était plus là.

Il était sans doute loin, dans le feu, le chaos, les pleurs et les cris de la Grande Bataille. Dans la haine et la peur. En plein combat avec Voldemort, le terrifiant, le grand, le puissant, l'invincible, Voldemort. Ou pire. Son bras hésita une seconde, se rafermit puis se relacha complétement. Pire. Il était avec Ginnie, quand il se battait pour sa vie et celle du peuple sorcier entier en voyant celle de la rousse s'en aller dans la torture. Là, au moment où il le relachait, Drago pouvait lire dans tout l'être de son ancien ennemi qu'il était deux étages plus bas, avec le corps inerte d'une jeune femme dans le coma.

Et Drago Malefoy se detesta.

Il se detesta et detesta Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le mépriser. Non, cette fois Drago ne pouvait pas hausser les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer parce que de toute manière, tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un pendant cette guerre, que ce n'était pas une raison de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de chercher la compassion du monde. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il savait que ça aurait été injuste. Parce qu'il savait que Potter avait eu plus à subir que quiconque, qu'il avait tout supporté et que justement, il ne demandait absolument rien. Il savait que Potter valait cent fois mieux que lui. Si il ne l'avait jamais admit après la bataille, maintenant cette vérité lui fouettait le visage avec une vigueur atroce. Il se detestait, et il le detestait pour ça.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Drago espera qu'Harry allait finir sa phrase, parce qu'il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était qu'avoir toutes ses vies... Toutes ses vies quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Potter le Survivant, demanda alors le brun d'une voix éteinte en reculant, se remettant à marcher comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais vraiment passé.

Drago prit quelques secondes à s'adapter. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Se souvenant qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose à demander à Potter. Une partie de lui s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué ce ton monocorde et las dans la voix de son vis à vis.

- Quelque chose se prépare, répondit-il de la voix la plus détachée qu'il avait en reserve. Des mangemorts se regroupent et préparent quelque chose.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

Drago se rendit soudain compte qu'en effet, Potter savait tout! Il savait pour les attaques sur les Weasley, sur Rogue, ça se voyait et ça semblait si evident ! Il partait plus tôt que Weasley, arrivait plus tard aussi... Bien sur qu'il savait, c'était le genre de Gryffondor tétu qui devait toujours se trouver au centre de l'action !

- Mais Severus m'a dit que Weasmoche, Hermione et toi...

- Je suis le seul à savoir, répondit Harry.

Puis, en relevant son visage vers le blond, il lui fit un petit sourire triste mais, étrangement, particulièrement volontaire :

- Tu me connais, j'aime bien garder mes amis " _volontairement à l'arrière_". Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Severus n'était même pas censé t'en parler.

- Il n'a pas eut le choix, mentit Drago. Et puis Pansy vient de m'écrire. Elle a vu Mér... elle a vu d'anciens mangemorts, elle dit qu'ils sont probablement regroupés par un homme. Probablement un meneur.

- Qui?

Drago soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Les flammes dans le regard de Potter s'étaient rallumées. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le Potter épuisé par le poids du monde, il préférait avoir à faire au Potter épuisé par le poids du monde, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de se relever, et de prendre toujours plus sur ses épaules. Drago préférait ce Potter là, parce que d'une certaine manière, au fond, il savait que lui était assez fort pour tout supporter.

- Je ne sais pas. Un suiveur de tu-sais... Voldemort, probablement. Pas un des plus importants et fidèls puisqu'ils.. sont tous morts.

Bien sur, il parlait de Bellatrix et de son père, et bien qu'il se fut fait à la mort de ce dernier, il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de Potter en évoquant son prénom ou son décès. Harry ne cilla même pas, continuant à marcher le visage dur et determiné.

- Peut-être même un outsider qui veut reprendre le flambeaux mais jusque là anonyme. Il y en a plusieurs, surtout des étrangers, qui esperaient que Voldemort réussissent, rajouta Potter, plongé dans ses pensées, en oubliant presque son voisin.

- Potter, faut que je te demande, coupa alors brusquement Drago en s'arrêtant à nouveaux.

- Quoi? Demanda le brun, réellement surpris en se retournant.

- Pourquoi tu es encore autant impliqué? Je... je comprendrai peut-être si tu avais encore tes pouvoirs, _à la limite _mais là, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire. Et tu ne le dis pas aux deux autres c'est... c'est du masochisme. Tu pourrais t'en aller, prendre des vacances quelque part. Tu as fais ce qu'on attendait de toi.

Drago se serait attendu à une réponse longue et compliquée, digne de Potter, une expliquation qui n'aurait aucun sens autre que démontrer une fois de plus la stupidité légendaire des Gryffondors. A la place, il eut le droit à un bète haussement d'épaules et à un Harry presque victime de sois.

- Je suis comme ça, répondit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres faire mon travail, rajouta t-il puis coupa Drago qui voulait protester en finissant: et puis, si je ne peux plus utiliser ma baguette, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis privé de mes pouvoirs.

Drago aurait voulut faire le blasé qui ne s'interessait pas à la vie de Pote-Potter, comme il avait toujours réussit à faire, mais ce jour là, c'était plus fort que lui:

- Comment ça? Tu peux encore utiliser la magie?

- Je suis fort au combat à main nu.

- Inutile face à des baguettes magiques, tu le sais très bien.

- Je sais, rigola doucement Harry comme si Drago ne saisissait pas l'évidence, j'ai dis à main nu, pas "sans magie".

- Tu utilises la magie naturelle?

Drago avait essayé de maintenir sa voix à la simple interrogation polie, et il avait même réussit à lever un petit sourcil, retenant l'expression ahurie qu'il avait faillit s'exclamer.

- Toi aussi, tu l'utilises, répliqua le rouge et or en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Il en parlait comme si c'était de la plus grande simplicité. Comme si tout ce qu'il disait était naturel et simple depuis le début. Drago se promit d'arracher au survivant ses épaules si il les levait à nouveau l'air détaché.

- Je ne l'utilise pas volontairement, c'est inconscient, et très _très_ rudimentaire, avoua Drago en haussant lui aussi les épaules.

Lui qui était plutôt du genre à faire le " Ouaiis, je saiiis, c'est super cool mais je prend pas la grosse tête et reste plutôt blasé " quand quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie naturelle, il se sentait stupide face à Potter, qui lui la maitrisait, la domptait. Un lueur d'admiration lui chatouilla la conscience, mais une énorme main de haine contre Potter abattit ce sentiment. Argh, il détestait Potter!

- Hermione te tuerait si elle savait.

- Probablement. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je lui dois de protéger la sienne aujourd'hui.

- Elle ne le prendrait sans doute pas comme ça.

- Non, effectivement. Elle dirait même le contraire. Mais je continue à croire que lui rajouter des soucis alors qu'elle est coincée dans un hôpital avec une maladie mortelle qui la menace et toi comme voisin, ça ne servirait à rien. Quoiqu'elle trouverait sans doute le moyen de sauver la société sorcière depuis son lit.

- J'aime être associé à une maladie virale mortelle et inconnue, reprit Malefoy avec un demi-sourire.

- Mais de rien, _Drago_.

Malefoy lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais Harry avait déjà retrouvé le sourire.

- Ecoute, ce n'était pas tout. Pansy pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose de spécial.

- Elle aurait put en parler à l'ordre directement, elle est injoignable depuis qu'elle est partie en mission en plus.

- Elle m'a écrit parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. J'ai une... ennemie qui m'aime particulièrement, et Pansy pense qu'elle en a sans doute après moi. Et puis, Rogue me disait justement que frapper à l'hôpital ça pourrait se faire facilement pour eux, et ils pourraient tenter d'assassiner deux héroines de la guerre et un traitre d'une seule traite. Gros coup dans les médias.

- Deux héroines?

- Hermione et ... la petite Weasley.

Drago était sur que l'image du corps de Ginnie inerte dans un lit d'hôpital, sans défense et vulnérable, avait traversé l'esprit d'Harry. Il le savait parce que cette image avait surgit devant ses propres yeux à la seconde où il les avait fermé. Contre toute attente, Harry sourit en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte de William, dans lequel tout le groupe était. Le légendaire sourire de Potter, pensa Drago. Celui que tout Poudlard admirait, quand ce même Poudlard n'admirait pas le mystère du grand blond au yeux aciers, bien sur. Le même sourire qu'il retrouvait souvent sur le visage de Potter dans les moments les plus inattendus. Comme si Harry pensait à quelque chose qui le faisait doucement sourire même au moment ou aux yeux du Vert et Argent, il n'y avait rien d'amusant.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Et puis Drago remarqua qu'au delà du sourire, le regard donnait une autre impression. Pour la deuxième fois, Drago frémit. Merlin, Harry Potter était vraiment Celui-qui-Tua pour une bonne raison, alors.

.

.

Le brun entra sans attendre, sans même s'annoncer. Ah, si Hermione savait ce qui venait de se passer. Drago l'aurait certainement eut sur le dos encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Heureusement, il semblait que Potter sois plus doué à cacher les choses que ce que Drago aurait put croire, observa le blond en remarquant le visage complètement métamorphosé de Harry, qui rigolait déjà tranquillement avec Janine. Pendant une seconde, Drago se demanda combien de fois Potter avait caché des secrets à ses meilleurs amis. Une petite voix heureuse s'exclama que c'était bien la preuve que le " Trio d'or " n'était sans doute pas si unit que ça.

La scène qui se présenta à Drago en ouvrant la porte lui rappela aussi que la chambre de son petit voisin était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, chose inacceptable. Weasmoche et Hermione étaient sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, en pleine discussion murmurée, la main dans la main. De l'autre côté de la pièce, assise sur un fauteuil, Janine Sinclair se faisait coacher par un William debout à son épaule qui lui criait des instructions à grands renforts de mouvements de bras: la femme s'essayait à la console de jeux du petit garçon, qui, de toute évidence, essayait de lui éviter de mourir "_ écrasée par la patte empoisonnée de sang de troll des montagnes du Sud, insoignable si on n'a pas la potion d'invincibilité que les gnomes des forêts de l'Est avait offerte au Roi des nains des souterrains maudits 1000 ans plus tôt_". Janine fit "pause" pour prendre le temps de se retourner vers Will histoire de vérifier si il était sérieux, mais le jeune garçon fixait la console avec une telle intensité qu'elle retourna à la partie avec un nouveau stress sur les épaules.

Harry s'était naturellement dirigé vers eux, encourageant Janine en rigolant quand celle-ci éloignait la console pour ne pas se faire bruler par les flammes miniatures projetées hors du jeux, et aussi un peu parce qu'elle voyait mal de près quand elle n'avait pas ses lunettes. Bien sur, Potter ne voulait pas aller déranger le petit moment d'intimité de ses meilleurs amis... Mais Drago, lui, avait besoin d'un peu d'action, d'une bonne dose de méchanceté gratuite aussi, après la scène qui avait précédé dans les couloirs. Scannant qui serait sa victime, il fit un tour, quand son regard capta une chevelure flamboyante. Il n'avait qu'à pas être roux, ce Weasmoche.

Un sourire carnassier transfigura un instant son visage, mais Drago essaya de retrouver sa douce indifférence en s'avançant pour aller s'adosser à la fenêtre, venant interrompre le couple en se mettant pile en face.

- Alors, les tourtereaux?

Potter, de l'autre côté de la salle, lança un regard exaspéré au blond, qui ne put empêcher une lueur amusée d'apparaitre dans ses traits.

- J'ai une question, Ronald.

Ron le fixait déjà avec ce regard qui disait "attention, chien méchant". Hermione, elle, s'était légèrement raidie, mal-à-l'aise. Drago se demanda une seconde pourquoi, mais Ron avait répondu du tac-o-tac :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Justement. Pourquoi tant de haine? J'essaye de faire des efforts là, ( son visage trop angélique pour dire vrai fit soupirer Hermione ) je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas fumer tranquillement le calumet de la paix...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta Ron, insensible au discours de son vis-à-vis qui ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant dans son monologue:

- Alors je me suis demandé ce qui restait comme malentendu entre nous, vois-tu... Et je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ... Brown. Lavande Brown, explicita Drago devant le silence pesant qui accueillit son analyse.

Ron rougit brusquement, mais son regard ne perdit rien de sa hargne, au contraire.

- Je veux dire, si c'est vraiment à cause de cette _fois_, entre deux cours, il faut que je te le dise, elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était finis entre vous. Sincèrement, j'étais contre, j'ai même pensé à demander à Rogue de me lancer un sort de protection, mais bon, au bout d'un moment j'ai cédé pour lui faire plaisir, tu comprends? Je veux dire, ça n'aurait pas put être par plaisir parce qu'enfin.. Lavande Brown?

La grimace dégoutée dont il ponctua son discours énerva encore plus le roux, qui devenait aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux, Drago s'amusait.

- Tu sais, elle me harcelait depuis les BUSES, mais ne t'inquiète pas, pendant qu'elle était avec toi, je ne l'ai plus revu me courir après. Enfin, elle était plus discrète quoi. J'ai même voulu te remercier un moment de m'en avoir débarrasser ( elle est tellement _collante! _) mais je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierait pas. On n'était pas encore si proche que maintenant, toi et moi...

Il fallut à Drago toute son expérience pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il aurait presque put voir la fumer se dégager du corps de Weasley. C'était tellement facile! Granger avait posé sa main sur celle du roux pour l'inciter à se calmer, et à ne surtout pas réagir brutalement, mais Drago était sur d'avoir repéré le regard amusé de Potter dans l'angle. Il était sur le point d'achever son oeuvre en beauté, quand Weas-laid le devança en prenant la parole.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis un ... 2nd choix?

- Tu vois, voila une preuve de ma bonne volonté et du changement dans nos rapports: le Drago d'avant aurait répondu : " Quoi, ce n'était pas la marque de fabrique des Weasley de n'être justement que des produits de seconde main? " maintenant, je répond simplement " Non, pas du tout, je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits en espérant crever l'abcès". Et d'ailleurs je me sens déjà mieux! Ah, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter un peu avec toi!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago s'éloigna du mur avec un sourire satisfait qui se voulait assez innocent, et s'éloigna. Dans son dos, il entendit un " je vais lui arracher les c..." d'un Ronald énervé qui l'acheva. Il se contenta d'un large sourire en sortant de la chambre, avant de se laisser rire tranquillement dans sa propre chambre.

.

.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement avant de claquer encore plus fort. Une Hermione fulminante avança jusqu'au bureau sur lequel travaillait Drago, écrivant d'urgentes missives qu'il allait demander à Rogue d'envoyer. Redressant lentement son visage vers la nouvelle venue, le blondinet tenta de ne pas être trop cassant en choisissant de se taire jusqu'à ce que sa voisine explique son comportement. Pendant une seconde, un " qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est tes menstruations qui te perturbent?" effleura sa langue, mais son esprit aristocratiquement critique retint cette remarque par trop vulgaire de franchir le seuil sucré de ses fines lèvres.

- Non mais VRAIMENT Malefoy, il FALLAIT que tu viennes nous pourrir la journée toute à l'heure, hein? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fallut comme temps et comme énergie pour calmer Ron et le faire passer à autre chose? HEIN?

- Bon, Hermione, essaye de te contenir, ton comportement est en train de te kidnapper et court vite pour t'emmener loin de ce qui te reste de féminité. Et si tu respirais, et que tu reprenais doucement?

- N'emploie pas ce petit ton doucereux avec moi, Malefoy ! Tu as put mettre des petites sottes de Poudlard dans ton lit en te la jouant calme et sexy, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, tu crois que j'oublie tout ce que tu me fais subir au fur et à mesure? Hein?

- Intéressant, je te demande de te calmer, et tu vois dans mon intervention une tentative d'être "calme et sexy", huh?

La voix rieuse tout en restant trainante de Drago fit presque hurler Hermione, dont un " MERLIN HERMIONE " résonnait encore dans l'esprit.

- Ne change pas de sujet, la fouine ! S'exclama Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris, Hermione s'arrêta elle même dans ses allers retours stressés, se demandant si elle venait bien de l'appeler la fouine. Relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui attendait une explication, elle comprit que oui.

- Oui, bon, je t'appelle la fouine ce soir, tu t'es amusé à ruiner notre pacte de paix, j'ai bien le droit de m'énerver! Avoue que tu as envie de m'appeler petite Miss-je-sais-tout !

- Mais pas du tout, _Hermione_.

Le sourire exagérément séducteur et le ton suave avec lequel il prononça son nom électrisa l'ancienne respectable préfète-en-chef qui se tût à nouveau quelques secondes. Et cette manière qu'il avait de plonger son regard si profondément dans celui des autres, comme si il leur offrait là un spectacle exclusif qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quique ce soit d'autre. Et... était-ce des reflet cobalt dans ce bleu pourtant clair, ce jour là?

Merlin, au premier tout petit, minuscule, extrait de ses talents de charmeur, Hermione se sentait déjà émoustillée par Drago. Reprend-toi Hermione! Cria une voix dans l'esprit jusque là sensé de la jeune femme.

- Tu peux appuyer sur mon prénom autant que tu veux avec ton prétendu petit accent sexy. Je. M'en. Moque, répliqua t-elle finalement avec froideur.

Hah! Hermione avait repéré un tout petit froncement de sourcils du blondinet, de toute évidence déstabilisé par une réponse autre qu'un gloussement idiot.

- Tu as pris une bonne minute avant de répondre, Hermione...

Aoutch. Ok, pas cool, fit une petite voix blessée dans l'esprit d'Hermione pendant qu'une autre, de toute évidence sadique, rigolait à s'en rouler par terre en se moquant de la première. Hermione se demanda une seconde si elle était schizophrène, avant d'agiter la tête.

- Je me demandais si ta tentative minable de faire le charmeur pour me déstabiliser avait déjà marché sur quelqu'un d'autre. Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai beaucoup de questions, et tu me dois les réponses. D'abord, sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Voila, Hermione avait coupé court au petit jeu idiot ( dans lequel elle perdait ) et avait été claire et directe. Bien!, fit la première petite voix intérieure qui récupérait un peu d'estime de sois éparpillée partout sur le sol de la conscience de la jeune femme.

- Ce matin? Écoute, ce qui s'est passé ce matin répond à la question que tu te posais: c'est une preuve que mon petit " accent sexy " marche plutôt pas mal avec les filles. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas bien d'écouter ce qui se passe dans les chambres voisines. Tu devrais avoir honte, Hermione !

Quoi? Fit le premier personnage de sa conscience qu'Hermione décida dans un élan d'originalité d'appeler Voix N°1. Le sadique autre personnage( Voix N°2 ) éclata à nouveau de rire et s'abattit sur le premier pour arracher les petites parcelles de fierté qu'il avait réussit à récupérer.

Hermione se demanda une seconde si " S'imaginer des personnages de sa conscience se battant dans son esprit " était une cause suffisamment grave pour aller consulter un psychomage.

- Malefoy, je ne parlais pas de ce que TU as fais ce matin avec une infirmière qui manque de professionnalisme à un point rarement vu et qui à fait trembler les murs de ma chambre ( Drago lui fit un petit clin d'oeil coquin, Hermione roula des yeux exaspérée ). Ecoute. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit d'hier, d'accord? Ca me met mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai put faire alors que toi tu étais apparemment présent!

.

.

Drago remarqua que le ton d'Hermione avait changé, qu'il s'était calmé et était devenu plus sérieux. En effet, elle semblait légèrement inquiète, peut-être fatiguée même. Ah, dommage, il se sera au moins amusé quelques secondes en la voyant prendre des poses gênées pendant qu'il s'amusait à la charmer. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Hermione s'était approché du lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Hum. Excuse-moi, mais qui t'a permit de...

- Oh, c'est bon Drago, je ne vais pas salir ton lit juste parce que je m'y assois, il s'est passé des choses _autrement plus dégoutantes_ là dedans!

- Ne me demande pas de devenir sérieux et d'arrêter de rigoler pour me jeter une seconde plus tard une perche énorme sur une dizaine de remarques différentes que je pourrais faire !

Un sourire éclaira faiblement le visage de la Gryffondor à l'air indigné qu'il avait fait semblant de prendre.

- Okay Granger, parlons peu parlons bien. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial hier. Je suis monté au balcon en soirée, tu étais en train d'y dormir en criant comme d'habitude, comme il faisait froid on est aller à ta chambre, et je suis retourné dans la mienne.

Drago se demanda une seconde pourquoi il avait éludé autant de choses instinctivement, rendant son histoire incohérente. Une sorte de pudeur incompréhensible l'avait soudain envahit quand il avait voulu parler de la manière dont elle s'était calmée à sa voix, ou du fait qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la raccompagner. Il ressentit une sorte de douce chaleur au niveau de ses joues, mais il ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait. Etait-il malade? Fiévreux?

Et bien sur, Granger nota les ellipses spatio-temporelles :

- C... Comment ça on est allé dans ma chambre? Je me suis.. réveillée? Je... suis somnambule?

- Probablement, mentit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Hermione arborait à présent une véritable expression perdue. Et soucieuse. Ses sourcils se fronçaient déjà et elle mordillait sa lèvre inferieur. Drago savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait ramasser ses cheveux, les enrouler dans ce geste universel que toute femme fait un jour dans sa vie, et les maintenir une seconde derrière sa nuque. Et puis, la seconde suivante, ils reviendraient naturellement se placer devant ses épaules, et elle recommencerait. C'était une sorte de rite traditionnel que tout élève de Poudlard de leur génération connaissait: Hermione Granger réfléchissait.

Bien sur, Drago ne savait pas que bien peu de personnes avaient effectivement remarqué le procédé. Seulement deux, en fait, et c'étaient ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron... Mais pour le moment, ça l'importait peu. Dans un soupir, sa conscience lui murmura qu'il fallait dire la vérité, que c'était ni drôle ni intelligent de lui mentir pour rien.

- Je dois peut-être le dire aux infirmières, avait-elle même finit par annoncer en relevant la tête.

Drago eu envie de sourire en constatant le retour de la Granger d'antan. Il avait l'impression de la retrouver assise à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, entourée de livres et de ses deux meilleurs amis à moitié endormis, plongée dans un problème qui la perturbait. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là c'étaient les lèvres légèrement gonflées et rougis par les tiraillements de ses dents qui, à ce moment précis, retinrent l'attention du jeune homme.

- Drago? Rappela t-elle à l'ordre voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à les prévenir, c'est moi qui t'ais portée !

- Q.. Quoi?

Drago aurait voulu voir les joues d'Hermione rosir, parce qu'une petite partie de lui même avait compri que sentir une chaleur à cet endroit, c'était rougir, et qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme fut simplement une sincère et totale surprise.

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'ai dis qu'il faisait froid, tu m'écoutes quand je parle?

- O..Oui.

Elle aurait put répondre cinquante choses différentes, faire remarquer qu'il lui avait mentit, lui demander pourquoi, mais elle ne prononça qu'un mot. Drago soupira, il allait devoir développer, face à ces deux soucoupes qu'étaient les yeux grands ouverts d'Hermione.

- Je suis monté, tu dormais, tu criais, je t'ai peut-être un peu engueulé, tu as arrêté de crié. Un peu plus tard il à commencé à faire froid, et .. tu frissonnais, inventa Drago pour ne pas passer pour plus gentil qui ne l'était, alors j'ai... essayé de te réveiller, mais ça n'a pas marché. Donc je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Et tu as oublié ta baguette en retournant chez toi!

- Oui !

Bien heureux de s'en sortir avec si peu d'égratignures à sa fierté de Serpentard, Drago ne vit pas le sourire prétendument heureux d'Hermione s'effacer pour laisser place à un regard noir.

- Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé dans ma chambre ce matin, sombre idiot.

Hum. Merci, Potter! Toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin de lui celui-la !

- Oh, écoute, on s'en moque de ce qui s'est passé hier, d'accord ! Tu étais là, à geindre comme d'habitude, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire taire pour ne pas m'arracher les cheveux ou t'arracher la langue. Tu devrais être heureuse, alors maintenant, si tu pouvais sortir, ça m'arrangerait aussi bien.

Drago avait vu qu'à la partie " geindre comme d'habitude", Hermione avait légèrement baissée la tête, mal à l'aise, mais il s'en moquait.

- Et... et comment je sais si cette version est la bonne? Demanda t-elle mal assurée en faisant une moue que Drago ne lui avait jamais vue et qui aurait put le faire gentiment sourire, dans un autre contexte.

- Tu ne le sais pas... maintenant dehors Granger, je commence à perdre patience là.

Hermione voulut riposter, mais le visage soudainement devenu glacial de Malefoy lui en fit perdre l'envie. Elle se rendait peut-être compte qu'elle avait put passer son petit " coup de gueule " et fait sa crise uniquement parce qu'il lui en avait laissé l'opportunité, mais que c'était toujours lui qui décidait? Drago n'en était pas sur, mais il espérait qu'elle s'en rende compte un jour.

S'amuser avec le jouet " Hermione Granger " devenait un peu plus fatigant chaque jours, pensa t-il dans un soupire. Et même quand il s'amusait plus, comme cette fois-ci... ça lui plaisait moins. Il garda longuement les yeux posés sur la porte qu'elle avait fermé en sortant, avant de s'ébrouer pour retourner à son travail en cours.

.

Cette nuit là, Drago tenta encore une fois de s'endormir naturellement. Encore une fois, il échoua. Vers trois heures du matin, il avait sa fiole à la main, et les yeux ouverts, attendant une sorte de signal. Mais le silence fut imperturbable cette nuit là. Une heure plus tard, il finit par avaler la potion, sentant que quelque chose manquait... et il tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil perturbé. Non, perturbant.

.

Et ces lèvres rougies.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Tout le monde...

NON, Non, ne m'attaquez pas encore à coup de tomates et autre fruits ou legumes pourris, je m'auto-fagelle suffisemment moi même pour vous éviter de vous déranger.

La vérité, est simple et je ne m'attarderai pas longtemps dessus, je n'ai pratiquement pas retouché la fic depuis le dernier chapitre parce côté santé j'ai de gros problèmes qui m'en ont éloignés, et puis une fois que j'ai écrit le chapitre, il m'a tellement déplut, que je n'ai pas osé le poster. Ca fait bien deux semaines que ce chapitre attend dans mon ordinateur, prêt à être sois envoyer, sois revu. Mais je n'arrive pas à le retoucher, je bug completement dessus !! J'ai mes plans pour les 3 chapitres qui suivent, et EUX commencent beaucoup mieux, je vous assurent, mais je n'arrive vraiment à rien avec celui-ci.

**Alors par pitié, pardonnez mon _retard_ et surtout, surtout, soyez indulgent avec _ce_ chapitre. Je peux vous promettre que les suivants arrivent beaucoup plus rapidement ( je vais essayer de retrouver mon bon vieux rythme de 1chap/semaine ) et de meilleure qualité/plus intéressants je l'espère. **

Je tiens aussi à vraiment, chaleureusement, remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé à poster la suite malgré les semaines d'absences. Sans eux, sans vous - par conséquent- je ne me serais probablement jamais décidé à poster ce pauvre chapitre. Donc à tout ceux qui vont lire et commenter, Merci, Merci, vous êtes ce qui me permet de ne pas abandonner, ce qui me redonne l'inspiration quand je lis vos commentaire en cours d'éco et que immédiatement, mon esprit déconnecte des théories Keynesienne sur les crises financières pour se connecter au monde beaucoup plus agréable de Harry Potter, plus particulierement dans le monde de GStMH. C'est grâce à cette " nouvelle " inspiration, que je pense sincerement que les chapitres suivants seront d'une qualité superieure. Donc MERCI à ceux qui croient encore un tout petit peu à moi, et aux autres : donnez moi encore une chance !

Ahhrgh, I sound pathetic.

Sans plus tarder, et désolée d'avance... **Nouveau chapitre! **

* * *

Hermione ne sentait pas la fatigue pendant qu'elle finissait d'écrire sa dernière lettre. Elle avait tourné en rond plusieurs heures, laissant ses pensées divaguer vers d'autres horizons, revoyant derrière ses paupières closes différents visages qui pouvaient lui manquer, ou ceux qu'elle cotoyait tous les jours, analysant chacun d'entre eux, soupirant parfois en se rendant compte que ses parents ou Mrs. Weasley lui manquaient, souriant en se souvenant du rire sincere de Will la veille... Elle avait lu, aussi, pas beaucoup, juste histoire de s'avancer d'un chapitre dans l'histoire pourtant passionante d'Elizabeth Bennet, qui, elle le sentait, allait finir par tomber dans les bras de Darcy. En posant sa plume en équilibre sur son encrier, Hermione pensa qu'il faudrait sans doute rendre à Viola tous les livres de Jane Austen qu'elle lui avait prétée et qu'elle avait déjà finit. L'infirmière s'étonnerait encore de la rapidité avec laquelle Hermione dévorait ses bouquins, et la jeune femme rigolerait en lui racontant sa pauvre réputation de rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard...

L'ancienne Gryffondor bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire, ce qui lui rappela Ron dans un sourire.

Après sa lecture, elle s'était assise à son bureau pour écrire. Ecrire lui avait toujours fait du bien quand lire n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait déjà écrit plusieurs nouvelles dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne -peur du ridicul, sans doute-, mais ce soir là elle avait voulut écrire à ses amis absents. Elle savait que si elle réussissait à convaincre Severus, il pourrait faire passer ses missives hors de l'hôpital pour elle.

La première avait été écrite sur du papier moldu qu'elle avait trouvé dans son tiroir et était destinée à ses parents. Elle savait que Molly les avait fait prévenir de sa maladie ( ce qu'elle aurait préféré éviter), et pensait avec honte qu'elle aurait sans doute dû tenter de leur écrire pour les rassurer plus tôt. Après tout, elle pouvait leur dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la première liste des contaminés, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione avait marqué une pause en l'écrivant, se demandant qui avait reçut la nouvelle contraire. Ca avait été comme une claque en pleine face, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de demander qui était malade. Elle n'était pas comme ça normalement. Elle était soucieuse d'autrui, desinteressée et généreuse. Rogue lui avait juste dit que deux patients avaient contractés la maladie de manière absolument certaine, et que deux autres étaient soupçonnés d'être eux aussi malades. Cela faisait tout de même quatre. Quatre sur huit. Qui étaient-ce?

Les seuls patients avec lesquels Hermione avait noué des liens (quelqu'ils soient) étaient Will, Janine Sinclair et Malefoy, or avec elle, ça faisait déjà quatre. Si ceux-là étaient tous saufs, cela signifiait que les quatres autres étaient les malades?

Une seconde... Pourquoi ces quatres là seraient forcemment sains? Une bouffée d'angoisse avait alors envahie la poitrine de l'ancienne préfète. Diffuse angoisse volatile... Et Hermione avait préféré saisir à la hâte un parchemin pour écrire aux Weasley.

.

Elle leur avait écrit une longue lettre avec des messages pour chacun, même Fleur! Puis elle avait posé à nouveaux sa plume sur le parchemin pour Remus et Tonks ( après une pause pour soulager la crampe à sa main ). Elle appréciait beaucoup Tonks pour les nombreux conseils que celle-ci lui avait donné, à elle et à Ginnie, et parce qu'elles riaient toujours beaucoup ensemble, mais une tendresse différente liait Hermione à Remus Lupin.

Ils avaient passés de nombreuses heures seuls tous les deux, ou avec Harry, à la bibliothèque ou dans une des chambres du square Grimmaurd, enfermés avec des livres à en perdre la tête. Ils avaient formés un duo de recherche des plus efficace pendant des semaines entières, puis s'étaient arrêtés pour se concentrer sur Harry. Le jeune Potter avait en effet disparut du square Grimmaurd plusieurs semaines pour s'entrainer au duel. La première semaine, Ron avait eut le droit de l'accompagner, mais quand les choses s'étaient faites plus rapides, plus intenses, on avait gentillement demandé au jeune Weasley de se retirer. Enfermé dans un endroit surprotégé, Harry avait passé ses journées à recevoir les meilleurs duellistes du monde sorciers pour les affronter et apprendre. Malgré la formelle interdiction de le faire, il rentrait souvent au square Grimmaurd pour suivre les affaires en cours, les avancés, prendre des nouvelles de ses amis... Harry avait toujours voulu être partout à la fois. Et un jour, il était rentré pour de bon.

Ron lui avait demandé si ça signifiait qu'il en avait marre d'être seul, reclus, et il avait fait un petit signe négatif de la tête accompagné d'un " pas vraiment". Hermione avait supposé que peut-être, s'était parcequ'il n'avait plus personne à affronter, et il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il haussait toujours les épaules. Alors Hermione avait comprit qu'elle avait eu raison. Les semaines qui suivirent n'avaient été qu'une suite de recherches d'elle et de Remus pour chercher de nouveaux sorts, toujours plus puissants, puis essayer de les faire maitriser par Harry. Et bien sur, Harry y arrivait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point sa capacité d'integrer en quelques heures des sorts totalement inconnus et dangereusement puissants était extraordinaire, il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa force.

.

Hermione soupira en nouant une petite ficelle autour du parchemin enroulé destiné à Remus. C'était peut-être étrange, mais cette période lui manquait un peu. Cette continuelle recherche de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques à maitriser avait été passionante même si érintante. Certes, le fait que ce soit dans le but desespéré de trouver un moyen de sauver la vie du peuple sorcier n'était pas son plus doux souvenir, mais au moins, il se passait quelque chose. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait dans une maison remplie d'amis et de familles qui travaillaient tous dans le même but. Elle se reveillait pour se tourner vers Ginnie, sa meilleure amie et partager avec elle le programme de la journée. Le Trio D'or, accompagné de Ginnie, avait certes tenu un rythme d'enfer, dormant tard et se reveillant tôt, physiquement épuisés, même ils ne s'étaient jamais séparé. Ils avaient rit et pleurés ensemble.

Et là...

Et là elle était seule. Le calme plat. A ne rien faire de ses nuits, de ses journées. A trainer sans avoir à quoi penser.

La seule activité qui redonnait du piquant à sa vie, qui faisait qu'elle retrouvait un peu de cette passion qu'elle avait connu, c'était... un voisin blond peroxydé, orgueuilleux, manipulateur, fornicateur, vil, mesquin, avec une propension à la domination associé à un complexe de superiorité. Drago Malefoy, quoi.

.

.

Le jeune homme blond en question se reveilla en ouvrant les yeux sans même une seconde d'adaptation. Il avait vraiment mal dormi, et ce malgré la potion qu'il avait fini par avaler au milieu de la nuit. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il encore cette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal la veille? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était habituellement un ange de bonté! Oh, à peine réveillé, déjà fatigué, la journée promettait d'être joyeuse. Se levant difficilement, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche matinale, avant de faire sa toilette et de se raser d'un coup de baguette. Avisant le plateau de petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur une petite table prêt de son bureau, il s'installa sur la chaise pour d'abord finir les papiers qu'il devait absolument remettre à Severus, et parmi ceux-ci, une des missives les plus importantes lui posait probleme. Il avait sous les yeux le testament de son père, celui de sa mère, et la liste totale des biens dont lui disposait, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une liste assez exhaustive de tout ce qu'il avait à léguer, mais ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant dans sa tâche. Il soupira, ses yeux lui faisait mal dernierement, quand il lisait sans lunettes. Drago soupira, il avait oublié de parler aux infirmières de sa potion pour les yeux et ne l'avait pas prise depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Bon, où-étaient ses lunettes?

Beaucoup mieux, pensa t-il un fois qu'il les eut trouvées pour se repencher sur ses documents. Finir son testament, écrire aux avocats, conseillers financiers, à la banque, aux differents gestionnaires temporaires de ses biens fonciers, aux locataires des différents batiments qu'il possédait... tout cela allait lui prendre toute la matinée malgré le travail déjà effectué la veille, et son dos lui faisait mal.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, William arriva tout habillé et les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, ce matin? Demanda le plus jeune en allant s'allonger tout naturellement sur le lit du blond.

Celui-ci faillit d'abord lâcher une remarque sur le comportement de son voisin qui prenait trop de liberté, mais la retint en un soupire quand il vit que le petit sortait déjà sa fidèle console.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-il alors en se repenchant sur ses papiers. Tu as déjeuné?

- Pas vraiment, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Drago lui lança un coup d'oeil, avant de faire leviter le plateau qu'il avait gardé à ses côtés pour l'envoyer près du lit. Le plateau trembla légerement avant de tomber un peu brutalement sur le lit, alors que c'était la table à côté qui était visée. Will ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lança Drago à sa propre baguette avant de la jeter au sol, enervé contre lui même. Passant plusieurs fois sa main tremblante d'agacement dans ses cheveux comme pour se calmer, Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. La perte de sa magie, son afaiblissement tout du moins, le mortifiait. Il pouvait se préparer à mourir, mais pas à être faible.

A peine le blond avait-il abandonné ses missives, relevant la tête vers son petit voisin, que la porte s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit.

- Drago, à quoi peux-tu bien être en train de travailler?

Severus était vraiment surpris, quoiqu'heureux de voir que son filleul s'était trouvé une activité qui l'occupe un peu et qui lui rappelle "l'avant-hôpital". Bien sur, il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de mettre en ordre ses affaires pour son grand départ.

- Les affaires ne se gèrent pas toutes seules, j'ai besoin que tu envoies quelques hiboux pour moi, Severus.

.

- Severus! S'exclama la voix surprise de Granger dans le couloir, avant d'apparaitre dans sa chambre sans demander la permission.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, il faut que tu transmettes quelque choses pour moi, Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire sortir mes lettres!

- C'est quoi, une nouvelle mode? S'étonna Severus alors qu'Harry arrivait à son tour avec Weasley et des parchemins en rouleaux dans les bras pour les rendre à Hermione.

Celle-ci les tendit immédiatement à Severus.

- Mais combient y en a t-il? Tu as dû prendre des heures ne serait-ce que pour les rédiger, observa l'ancien professeur en étant bien obligé de poser la moitié des rouleaux sur le bureau avant qu'il ne tombe. Hermione, qui voulut l'aider, renversa l'encrier ouvert de Drago sur ses documents, le liquide noir tâcha le meuble et coula sur ses vetements.

Drago bondit de sa chaise, levant les bras pour éviter d'empirer les choses alors qu'Hermione se répendait en excuses. Jurant dans sa barbe, Drago attrapa avec une force d'acier le bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de toucher encore ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

- Sortez de ma chambre, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Elle n'a pas fait exprès, c'est bon, ce n'était que des brouillons, s'emporta immédiatement Ron en s'avançant dans la pièce alors que le petit garçon, dans le fond, levait à peine la tête de son jeux.

- Des brouillons? Siffla Drago entre ses dents en relevant doucement un regard dangereux vers le rouquin.

Il n'était. Pas. D'humeur.

- Ne fais pas comme si c'était des papiers plus urgents qu'ils ne le sont. Comme si cela pouvait être important, alors que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici depuis des semaines, lâcha Weasmoche en le regardant avec ce qui devait _s'apparenter_ à du mépris.

Sentant que la situation était mal partie, Harry s'avança pour retenir son ami. Drago le regarda avec ce qui était de _toute évidenc_e du mépris. Hermione en recula de plusieurs pas. Récupérant sur son bureau deux des parchemins de sa voisine, il tourna legerement la tête pour voir, sur la longueur enroulée, le nom du destinataire.

- " _A la famille Weasley_ ", " _A Nimphadora Tonks_" ... Effectivement, nous n'avons certainement pas les mêmes valeurs, ni, toute évidence, la même notion de _**priorité**_.

Le blond jeta avec une negligeance feinte les deux lettres à Hermione sans un regard pour elle, fixant trop profondement de ses yeux glacés ceux furieux mais moins impressionants de Ron.

- Maintenant. Dégagez.

Ron s'apprêta à s'indigner de son langage, mais Hermione le précéda en s'empressant vers la porte, le souvenirs du renvoie similaire de la veille encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Harry saisit le bras de Ron et le tira avec eux à l'exterieur sans un regard pour le blond. Bientôt, il ne resta que Severus qui fixait son filleul avec le regard scrutateur de celui qui sait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Sans rajouter un mot, il s'avança pour récuperer les parchemins de Granger, tapoter de sa baguette la table de Drago, faisant ainsi disparaître toutes traces d'encre et de l'incident, rendant les documents de Drago aussi parfaits que ce qu'ils avaient précédemment été. Puis, il sortit à son tour, non sans avoir fixer le petit William Burns pour l'enjoindre implicitement de le suivre. De toute évidence, le blond avait besoin de solitude. Qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, ou qu'il n'ait pas voulu le suivre, William ne se leva que pour se rapprocher de son voisin.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui, Drago se leva de sa chaise brutalement, soupirant et passant sa main sur son visage. Il était à bout de nerf, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aurait voulut être seul, c'était vrai. Ouvrant les yeux pour prévenir Will, il eut à peine le temps de voir le jeune garçon debout sur le bord du lit, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

- Mais qu'es...

- WOUHOUUU! Hurla l'enfant en se jetant à l'assaut d'un Drago qui recula de plusieurs pas en essayant d'attraper Will pour qu'aucun des deux ne tombent. Mais Will s'agitait tellement, qu'il finit par faire basculer le blond en sécurité cependant, puisque celui-ci s'était tourné dos au lit. Il y tomba finalement totalement, et retrouva le petit brun assit sur son ventre les bras en l'air, signe de sa victoire absolue.

- Tu as vu, que moi aussi je peux gagner !

Drago eut une seconde envie de réprimander le garçon. Il n'était pas d'humeur, cela avait très dangereux, et ils auraient put se blesser tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

- Tu m'avais dit une fois que je pourrais jamais gagner, rigola William dont le sourire victorieux était tellement sincère qu'il désarma momentanement le blond.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira l'adulte sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Et c'était quoi le gage déjà?

- Tu dois te soumettre à toutes mes envies, toute la journée!

- Me _soumettre_? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, fit-il d'une voix hautaine feinte.

- Oui mais tu l'as _promit_ sur _l'honneur_, rappela Will en appuyant sur chaque mot.

.

Saleté de gamin. Drago s'était retrouvé avec un garçon de presque neuf ans sur le dos, obligé de le transporter au plus vite jusqu'à la chambre de Janine pour pouvoir aller tous les trois au balcon. Arrivé devant la porte de Janine, Drago regarda la jeune femme passer de l'étonnement face à l'image qui se présentait à sa porte, a sourire qu'elle essayant en vain de cacher. _Saleté de gamin, par Merlin ! _Janine, ne pouvant s'en empêcher plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire ouvertement au visage vexé et hautin du blond et victorieux du petit, qui s'accrochait d'un bras à la nuque de son mentor, brandissant son autre point en signe de victoire absolue.

- Tayooo, fit alors l'enfant en tirant Drago pour le diriger vers le balcon. Et le blond obeit à l'ordre sans parler, roulant seulement des yeux avant de courire en riant silencieusement, grimpant les escaliers deux à deux comme si le poids du jeune garçon n'était rien. Une fois arrivé, il poussa un cri du coeur avant de se décharger du petit qui rigolait à n'en plus finir. Janine sur le talons retrouvait difficilement son calme.

- Je veux un déjeuner digne de se nom, maintenant!

- Appelle un elfe ou une infirmière, souffla Drago en s'affalant dans l'un des canapés.

- Non, toi fais le. Et tu me nourrira toi même.

- PARDON? Tu crois pas que tu fais un peu trop l'enfant, là?

William se contenta de tirer la langue en faisant un grand sourire, et Drago se soumit, redescendant les escaliers à la recherche d'une infirmière tout en recoiffant ses cheveux défaits par le petit précedemment sur son dos. Il croisa le trio de gryffondor qu'il snoba royalement, continuant à jurer dans sa barbe.

- Vous! Interpalla t-il alors en croisant une femme à la combinaison ridicule. Apportez le déjeuner sur le balcon, tout de suite! Ordonna t-il ensuite sans même prendre le temps de se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, l'ayant apostrophé de loin.

Hermione, encore dans les parages, voulut s'indigner, mais Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de l'enjoindre à oser lui faire la moindre remarque. Elle referma la bouche. Un petit sourire en coin et le haussement d'un sourcil moqueur signifièrent mieux que des mots le " Voila, c'est mieux comme ça " qu'il ne prononça pas. Les précédents à grands pas, il retourna à son petit dictateur, prêt à être le parfait serviteur dévoué qu'il avait promit jouer.

.

- Will, je crois que tu exagères vraiment là, tu n'es plus un bébé. C'est abusé !

Drago ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ava venait d'arriver avec plusieurs plateaux volants pour le déjeuner, et Will, pendant qu'elle faisait apparaitre des tables appropriées, avait lancé un nouvel ordre : Drago Malefoy devait le faire manger, il ne comptait pas lever le moindre petit doigt.

- Tu me l'as promit, tu comptes défaire ta promesse? Répliqua William en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, inébranlable.

Le jeune homme jura interieurement. Une promesse lancée entre deux nobles comme ils l'étaient n'était pas aussi facilement irrévocable, et bien sur, le piti-ponk qui lui servait de voisin le savait. Drago se servit une assiette de poulet et de pomme de terre tout en notant que l'hôpital manquait singulièrement d'originalité. Coupant tranquillement ce qu'il avait prit, il piqua une première bouchée de sa fourchette, et la tendit sans douceur vers le petit sans même voir de son côté. Merlin qu'elle dégringolade sociale. Sentant que Will ne mangeait rien, il se tourna, prêt à lui faire observer qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus, quand il remarqua que le petit fixait Ava.

L'infirmière avait effectivement finit de servir, mais restait là, au milieu du balcon, fixant Drago avec... tendresse. Un coup d'oeil circulaire lui montra qu'Hermione et Harry aussi se demandaient ce que l'infirmière attendait ( Weasley engloutissait son plat à toute vitesse).

Etant donné que de tout évidence, c'était lui, Drago, qu'elle observait, le jeune Malefoy soupira en se levant. **Bon**, il devait lui parler. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans une montagne de marshmallow sentimentale alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer.

Il l'entraina avec lui dans le coin opposé au reste, et s'appuya au balcon pour lui faire face, de toute évidence, elle semblait s'épanouir à vu d'oeil juste en voyant qu'il lui offrait une attention particulière.

.

.

A ce moment précis, Hermione enviait cette infirmière. Drago la regardait sans mépris, il allait vers elle pour lui parler, naturellement, alors qu'il n'avait même pas lancé un coup d'oeil vers la rouge et or et ses amis. Plus tôt, non seulement il avait été froid et méchant, mais en plus, pire même, en les recroissant dans le couloir... il les avait ignoré.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione ne détachait pas ses yeux des deux amants qui restaient pour l'instant silencieux. Elle les scrutait minutieusement, comme si elle s'attendait à trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Perdu dans ses pensée, la jeune femme remarqua tout de même que quelque chose clochait entre ce couple. L'infirmière avait litteralement blanchit. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Drago, lui, restait absolument, incroyablement, effroyablement impassible. La femme s'aggripa à sa chemise avec une telle rapidité et une telle violence desespérée que de l'autre côté, Hermione sursauta.

Drago ne scilla pas. Son regard, posé fixement sur la jeune femme qui le regardait piteusement s'ennuyait presque. Comment pouvait-il rester si blasé?

Will aussi observait la scène de toute son attention. Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait même fasciné, comme si il étudiait le comportement de deux cobayes et que les résultats étaient probants.

.

L'infirmière avait finit par lacher Drago, et avait lancé un coup d'oeil circulaire pour remarquer avec effroie qu'à présent, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler en essayant difficilement de garder la voix basse. Hermione aurait voulu entendre son plaidoyé, débité à la vitesse de la lumière, mais qui apparement ne touchait pas Drago. Une dernière fois, la femme s'avança vers son amant qui encore la veille devait l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Tiens, Drago était-il du genre à serrer et caliner après l'amour? Cette interrogation qui avait surgit dans son esprit empêcha presque l'ancienne Gryffondor d'entendre le " non" implacable qu'avait répondu le blond à une question inconnue.

Ava recula à nouveau jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne le muret du balcon, puis elle se retourna en toute vitesse pour disparaître en courant par la porte. Drago, lui, retourna tranquillement jusqu'à son fauteuil en soupirant un" Vraiment incroyable " qui eu le don d'indigner Hermione. Encore. Elle se redressa d'un bond, lançant un regard furieux au Serpentard. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil, et presque automatique, les répliques cassantes qu'elle avait été toute prête à balancer à sa parfaite petite figure se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge.

- Ne prend pas la peine de gacher ta salive, Granger. Tu vas me demander comment j'ose traiter une fille de cette manière alors que c'est moins qui l'ait cherché, d'autant plus que " _oh!_ " c'est la deuxième fois ! Et puis tu vas me dire qu'au moins, j'aurai pu avoir un peu de compassion, être plus doux avec elle, moins froid et blablabla. Et moi, je me demanderai une seconde si je dois te répondre ou si j'en ai trop la flemme, et je finirai sans doute par te dire de te mêler de tes affaires, bien que je comprenne qu'avec Weasley, tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir, avant de peut-être t'expliquer qu'être trop doux ça lui donnerai trop d'espoir et ça empirerai les choses. Voila, maintenant que j'ai parlé à ta place, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Hermione dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour réussir à rouler des yeux, hausser les épaules l'air de dire " Pff, n'importe quoi " et se retourner vers ses amis. Personne ne lui fit remarquer que ses joues rosissaient à vu d'oeil. Drago était déjà en train de répondre à Will.

- Au fait, c'étaient quoi tous ses parchemins ce matin? Les mêmes qu'hier? Avait demandé le plus jeune.

- Le même genre que ceux que j'ai commencé hier, oui..., fit le blond tout en donnant la becquée à Will.

- Oh, vous avez trouvé un moyen de faire parvenir du courrier à l'exterieur? S'exclama Janine en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Vous avez une missive à faire passer?

- Juste un mot si c'est possible.. Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

- Drago a au moins une demie-douzaines de parchemin à faire pacher ! Intervint Will en faisant six avec ses doigts.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Vous avez beaucoup de famille et d'amis alors, conclut Mrs. Sinclair avec un sourire indulgent envers le petit garçon qui s'étouffait à moitié.

Drago eu un petit ricanement jaune.

- Oui, mon meilleur ami est le notaire, et ma famille se compose essentiellement d'avocats, membre du ministères et gestionnaires de biens !

Janine eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre, se contentent de reprendre son déjeuner où elle avait arrêté. Personne ne remarqua qu'Hermione et Harry, derrière eux, se lançaient un regard géné. Si ils avaient su, le matin, que les fameux parchemins de Drago avaient effectivement été importants, ils auraient évités la petite crise matinale.

Au moment où Drago reposait enfin le plat de son petit voisin qui lui signifiait qu'il en avait fini, la porte s'ouvrit avec assez de brutalité et Ava Jones apparue, les yeux rougis, un mouchoir en tissu dans la main. Elle était de toute évidence sur le point de hurler au vue de sa position et du regard chargé d'un mélange de desespoir et de haine.

Drago soupira interieurement, n'avait-il donc pas le droit de déjeuner, ce jour là? L'infirmière le fixa avec indecision, le jeune homme se demanda même si elle n'allait pas se jeter sur lui pour finir. Mais aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivé, elle se redirigea vers la porte.

- Tu peux garder mon mouchoir, précisa Drago d'un signe de la main, grand prince.

La femme dont jusque là l'apparition n'avait servit à rien se retourna, jeta de toutes ses forces le dit mouchoir sombre vers Drago, qui, trop loin, le vit retomber piteusement un bon mètre devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, évitant tout demême de dévoiler un sourire qui aurait probablement été malevenu.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Je ne suis revenue vers toi que parce que j'ai eu pitié de toi! Hurla la femme en crachant tout le venin dont elle était capable. Est-ce que tu crois que tu signifiais quoique ce soit à mes yeux? Vraiment? Un pauvre patient à mon hôpital, voila ce que t'étais! Une distraction pour passer le temps!

Si la machoir de Drago s'était contractée au mot "pitié" et que son regard aurait aussi bien pu trancher la gorge de sa vis à vis, un sourire était vite réapparut à la fin de la petite tirade.

- Oui, de toutes évidences je n'étais que ton jouet et toi, maitre de tes émotions vient de me briser le coeur.

Le ton suintait l'ironie, et le petit sourire en coin calme et amusé du Prince des Serpends glissa jusqu'à son ancien mouchoir avant de remonter vers celle qui venait de le jeter. Ava recula d'un pas, elle semblait vouloir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le comportement de Drago la paralysait. Il avait plus d'experience qu'elle à ce jeu. Beaucoup plus.

- Ola ! S'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond quand l'infirmière dégaina sa baguette d'un geste rapide. Les deux autres Gryffondors l'avaient immité, sortant à leur tour leur baguettes bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas sur de jeter un sort convenablement depuis le temps.

Will recula légerement quand il vit la lueur réellement menaçante dans le regard d'Ava. Drago, en remarquant le soubresaut de son voisin se leva à son tour, les mains vides, plongeant fixement ses yeux redevenus plus sérieux dans ceux d'Ava.

- Tu vas m'attaquer alors que je n'ai pas de baguette?

- Même avec une baguette tu ne pourrais rien me faire, cracha à nouveau la jeune femme dont les yeux recommençaient à larmoyer sans explication.

- N'essaye pas d'être méchante, Ava, ce n'est pas ton style, fit calmement Drago en contournant la table qui les séparait.

D'un regard, il rassura Hermione dont la baguette restait pointée sur l'infirmière.

La jeune femme baissa sa baguette quand le corps de Drago se rapprocha du siens au point que ses lèvres frôlent le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se relâcha enfin, et soupirant, elle finit par poser son front sur le poitrine du jeune homme. Drago s'autorisa un petit sourire:

- On se sera amusé un peu, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Il sentit la jeune fit acquiescer de la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, fit une petite voix serrée en réponse.

- Hum, permets-moi de dire que je le sais.

La femme releva la tête pour voir son amant faire le fier, sur de ses compétences. Un pauvre sourire éclaira son visage plein de larme. De sa poche, Drago sortit un nouveaux mouchoir identique au précédent qu'il offrit à sa vis-à-vis.

- Lui aussi je te l'offre, fit-il doucement en souriant de son fameux sourire en coin.

Ava donna un coup à l'épaule de Mr. Malfoy.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en séchant finalement ses larmes. Elle se retourna vers les autres pour s'excuser à nouveau d'un petit signe de la tête, et bien que Ron et Harry lui répondent par un leger sourire, Hermione se contenta d'une petite moue dubitative en essayant de détourner son regard d'une scène plus complice que prévue. L'infirmière pas professionelle avait passé son bras derrière le dos de Drago qui l'accompagnait vers la sortie.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre une seconde? Demanda le blond avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Coupa l'infirmière en se séparant de lui pour s'en aller. Mais si je m'ennuye, je penserais à toi! Rajouta t-elle en disparaissant, laissant derrière elle l'écho d'un petit rire taquin.

Drago se réinstalla avec un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut assez vite, ce qui eu le don d'agacer encore plus Hermione. Alors quoi, leur compagnie ne méritait que sarcasme et froideur alors que celle d'une infirmière avait l'honneur de faire apparaître sourire et complicité? Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait plain son ancienne camarade qui avait eu le coeur brisée déjà à l'époque. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione se demanda brusquement pourquoi tout ça l'agaçait à ce point. Ce blotissant instinctivement un peu plus contre Ron, elle n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans un élément de réponse, puisque déjà Viola arrivait avec un parchemin scellé à la main.

- Depuis quand on a le droit de recevoir des lettres aussi facilement? Demanda presque immédiatement Hermione.

Viola hésita une seconde à cette introduction, son regard passa d'un visage à l'autre, puis elle se rapprocha d'Harry en chuchotant :

- Elle a été déposée par le Ministre lui-même. Il attend en bas avec plusieurs messieurs.

.

Kingskey Shacklebolt avait été élu Ministre provisoir le matin de la grande bataille, Rufus Scrimgour ayant été assasiné dans son sommeil la veille. Depuis lors, ce membre de l'ordre avait été si efficace, qu'il était peu probable qu'il perde son poste à l'issu des éléctions qui se préparaient pour la fin de l'année. Réparer les erreurs de Fudge, celles moins conséquentes de Scrimgour, et faire le grand ménage pour se débarasser des "_moins fidéls_" membres du ministère avait occupé la majeure partie de son temps, mais sa priorité restait cependant la sécurité face aux menaces d'anciens mangemorts. Shacklebolt n'était pas du genre se laisser aller parce que Voldemort avait été tué, "vigilance constante", aurait dit Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Quelques jours après la Victoire Finale, l'ancien aurore avait demandé à Harry ce que celui-ci comptait faire: Si il voulait se retirer des problèmes de l'ordre, laisser derrière lui le combat contre les adeptes de Voldemort, ou continuer. La réponse avait été évidente. Harry avait simplement souhaité être le moins médiatisé possible, aussi ne travaillait-il pas comme auror, mais seulement comme membre principal de l'ordre du Phénix, toujours en action bien que moins mobilisé.

Aussi, lorsque Harry reçut des mains d'une jolie jeune femme couleur ebène ce mot, il sut qu'il y avait urgence. Ron et Hermione s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers lui, en alerte, prêt à réagir. Drago grimaça interieurement: est-ce qu'ils devaient toujours faire les choses à trois ceux-là? Agaçant. Un petit sourire de satisfaction effaça sa grimace mentale quand il vit Potter se dégager de la vue des deux autres en se levant pour s'éloigner un peu. Décachetant le sceaux de cire rouge, il prit à peine quelques secondes à lire le contenu du fameux mot. Drago vit les yeux de son ancien ennemi s'assombrir, il remarqua aussi l'incantation silencieuse que murmura le jeune homme: illusionisme, bien sur. C'était l'une des spécialités du jeune Malefoy, et ce depuis toujours. L'illusionnisme, ou l'art de poser un masque sur son visage. Ainsi, c'est un Potter à l'air détaché et très calme qui se retourna vers ses amis.

- Je dois y aller. Problèmes administratifs. Vous savez combien j'ai de papiers à lire et à signer en ce moment, insupportable.

Les deux autres membres du "Trio d'Or" lui rendirent un regard sceptique. Harry, le remarquant, soupira, un peu exaspéré, et tendit la lettre à sa meilleure amie. Drago avait bien observé la scène, mais il n'avait remarqué aucun signe de magie sur cette lettre, Potter n'avait pas pu en changer le contenu.

- " Des documents urgents à signer ", lu Ron par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Ca te prendra longtemps?

- Aucune idée! Répondit le brun avec une petite grimace, tout en haussant les épaules.

Ce dernier geste sembla interpeller Hermione. Harry haussait toujours les épaules. Surtout quand il "oubliait" de préciser quelque chose de primordial. Il était déjà sur le pas de la porte quand la jeune femme bondit vers lui.

- Harry! Euh.. Fais attention.

- Je ne crois pas être en danger, à moins que ma plume m'attaque soudainement. Tiens, ça m'ait déjà arrivé ça! En cours de potion une fois!

- Hum, c'était un cadeau de ma part, intervint Drago en souriant légérement, tout en analysant l'inquiétude de Granger qui scrutait son meilleur ami souscieusement.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Severus apparut, trébuchant sur le pieds d'Harry, de plus en plus préssé.

- Potter, vous partez? J'aurai aimé vous parler à tous..

- Je n'ai pas le temps, on m'attend à l'exterieur. Hermione me racontera, au revoir tout le monde!

Harry avait disparu en courant, ce qui rendait encore moins convaincant le fait qu'il doive aller signer des papiers. Le Ministre de la magie ne se déplace pas pour des papiers, même pour Potter. Severus aussi avait l'air étrange, comme mal à l'aise, ce qui était inhabituel. Ou peut-être juste de mauvaise humeur?

- Wes... Ronald, Hermione, je peux vous voir une seconde?

.

.

Hermione se leva étonnée, elle aurait cru que Severus voulait parler à Drago, vu la mine sérieuse qu'il arborait se jour là. Une vague d'inquiétude montait doucement en elle. Ron se leva à sa suite, étonné lui aussi, ils allèrent s'accouder à l'exact endroit de la précédente rupture, loin des oreilles mais pas des yeux. Bien sur, Drago observait, tout en essayant de redemarrer une conversation avec Janine et Will. Hermione nota avec plaisir que cette fois, la situation s'inversait, avant de se reconcentrer sur Rogue.

- Rona..

- Appelez moi Ron, ou même Weasley si ça vous plait, mais pas Ronald par pitié! Coupa Ronald Billius Weasley en grimaçant.

- Ecoutez, j'ai une nouvelle à vous faire parvenir, j'ai préféré venir en personne plutôt que d'envoyer un mot. Weasley, votre famille est quelques étages plus bas... L'état de Ginnie n'est plus stationnaire. Il empire.

- Quoi? Comment-ça il empire?

Ron avait blanchit, Hermione sentait son coeur paniquer. Non. Non par pitié, pas ça. Pas ça aussi.

- Les medicomages pensent qu'elle risque de se reveiller dans les heures à venir, mais ça pourrait lui être fatal dans son état. Il semble que quelque chose d'inhabituel se trouve dans son organisme. Les medicomages attendent les résultats de certains tests avant de parler de quoique ce soit, mais pour l'instant... c'est mauvais.

Ron passa sa main sur son visage, avant de prendre sa tête dans ses deux mains et de s'accroupir. Comme si soudainement, il se sentait prit de vertige. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Quelque chose semblait frapper dans son coeur. De gros BOUM. Comme un gong. Régulierement. Lentement, et puissamment. Ses entrailles vibraient à ce son.

.

Par pitié, pas ça.

.

- Molly m'a demandé de vous appeler, Weasley...

Ron leva les yeux vers Rogue, le regardant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, comme s'il était encore en train de réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Ron... Murmura Hermione qui elle même ne se sentait pas en état de bouger. Ron...

Le son de la voix féminine sembla sortir le roux de sa torpeur. Il se releva rapidement.

- Oui, oui je descend tout de suite, fit-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. Je te contacterai, rajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Severus suivit sans attendre Ron, et Hermione resta silencieusement plantée là quelques minutes, avant de partir en courant à leur suite.

.

Drago, Will et Janine se regardèrent une seconde. Il venait sans doute de se passer quelque chose d'important, mais ils avaient aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. De toute évidence, le Trio D'or était concerné, pensa Drago. Le Trio d'Or était toujours concerné.

Doucement, la conversation reprit son cour. Mais c'était parler pour ne rien dire. De toute évidence cette journée n'était pas faite pour rester assis à discuter, depuis qu'ils étaient monté, chaque sujet lancé avait été coupé par quelque chose. Janine rappela alors à Will qu'une infirmière devait l'attendre à sa chambre, et le trio décida de rentrer se reposer, chacun à sa chambre. L'ambiance n'était plus favorable à l'enjouement de Will ni aux sourires de Janine.

Suivant les deux autres, Drago remarqua que Granger attendait au milieu d'un couloir, adossé au mur qui façait la porte des infirmières surveillantes. Une voix soupira dans l'esprit de Drago, mais celui-ci s'était déjà rapproché.

- Si tu viens pour être cassant et tout faire pour ruiner mon moral et mes résolutions à ton égard, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, moi aussi je veux faire le geste d'épargner ta salive, prévint Hermione en regardant à peine le nouveau venu.

- Je venais m'excuser pour plus tôt, .. Hermione. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'interesse, juge, ou intervienne dans mes affaires ou dans ma vie en général, et j'étais déjà de très mauvaises humeur ce matin.

- Es-tu vraiment en train de doubler tes excuses d'une justification? Demanda la jeune femme, surprise, en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus chaleureux qui soit mais j'essaye de limiter les injustices quand le problème vient de moi, rajouta le blond comme si l'effort lui coûtait.

- Le problême vient souvent de toi, fit remarquer Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Evite de me forcer à faire les comptes, tu ne sortirai pas gagnante, et ça risque de m'agacer.

- C'est simplement que je pensais qu'après notre accord de paix de la dernière fois, les choses se calmeraient, avoua Hermione qui semblait étrangement détachée de ce dont elle parlait.

- On ne peut pas changer radicalement deux natures par un seul accord. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu penses à autre chose quand je te parle? Interrogea Drago sans s'agacer puisqu'il savait qu'il devait sagir de la nouvelle de Severus.

- Ca ne doit pas arriver souvent à Drago Malefoy le Magnifique, soupira Hermione en observant le porte de la salle de surveillance.

- Evite de me provoquer si tu veux conserver la paix, répliqua Drago en grondant faussement pour rappeler la jeune femme vers lui.

- J'oubliais qu'on ne taquine pas Drago Malefoy..

- Arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne. Et sache que je ne suis taquin qu'en certains contextes particuliers, fit-il d'une voix sans équivoque, la mine sérieuse mais le regard pétillant de sous-entendus.

Hermione se tourna enfin pour le scruter sérieusement, comme si elle cherchait à en faire l'analyse et n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher. D'une voix toujours aussi détachée, voir blanche, elle lâcha doucement:

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer taquin, même dans ces certains contextes. Enfin, ..

Et déjà son regard s'était reposé sur la porte.

- Tu attends quelqu'un? Devina Drago curieux sans le vouloir.

- Tu t'interesses à ce que je fais? Demanda distraitement Hermione en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle y sentait une douleur et sans mouvoir ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Finit par demander Drago d'une voix sérieuse et sans détour.

.

.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago, un peu étonnée. Le ton avait été presque autoritaire. Dans sa poitrine, le son du Gong résonnait encore à intervalle régulier, faisant vibrer son coeur, lui pressant la poitrine.

- L'état de Ginnie s'agrave, répondit-elle aussi directement.

- Va la voir, lâcha Drago après quelques secondes.

A présent, Hermione ne relâchait plus les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. A ce moment là, ils étaient encore assez clairs, mais nuageux. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu croire un jour s'interroger autant sur une paire d'yeux, mais ceux-ci étaient si _extra_-ordinaire, qu'ils l'intriguaient réellement par toutes leur nuances, leur changements, et surtout les sentiments qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de dégager. Elle y avaient déjà lu froideur, rage, complicité et sincérité, et se demandait quoi d'autres ces deux bijoux glacés pouvait exprimer.

- Comment?

- Je suis bien allé voir ma mère, Hermione, et ce en partie grâce à toi.

- Mais la cape est chez Harry... Oh Merlin, Harry n'est pas au courant! Hermione avait immédiatement blanchit, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Si il arrivait ... si il arrivait quelque chose pendant son absence... Merlin, Harry!

Drago resta silencieux devant l'agitation d'Hermione. Les pensées s'enchainaient sur un fond d'image dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et si Ginnie ne s'en sortait pas? Se demanda t-elle avec horreur, son coeur recommençant à paniquer. Si Harry arrivait, et qu'il était trop tard? Il ne le supporterait pas, il s'en voudrait. Il s'en voulait toujours. Alors qu'elle savait que c'était de sa faute à _elle, _la supposée Miss-je-sais-tout. Les images de la scène de torture ressurgirent devant ses yeux, figeant ses pensées trop rapides sur cette seule image. Elle entendait Ginnie crier son nom à l'aide, et ressentait les liens magiques des sortilèges qui la maintenaient en lévitation et l'empêchaient d'agir. Elle était là, présente, _elle_. Elle n'avait pas été en train de se battre contre la plus grande menace de l'Histoire Magique pour sauver le monde. Et pourtant elle savait que les mêmes cris résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Harry quand son regard se faisait lointain et qu'il arrêtait de suivre la conversation.

Merlin Ginnie. Par pitié, pas ça.

L'angoisse lui tenaillait à présent le ventre, rendant difficil sa respiration, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans la peur. Sa poitrine se gonflait, mais ses poumons ne semblaient pas vouloir se combler d'oxygène.

Merlin, par pitié, pas ça.

- Hermione !

Cette voix ramena Hermione à la surface aussi brusquement que deux mains s'étaient emparés de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Reprenant ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux sur un Drago qui la regardait sérieusement avait une expression qu'on aurait put croire inquiète mais qui semblait plus désolée.

- Hermione calme toi, tu trembles.

- Mais Harry...

- On n'a qu'à lui envoyer un hiboux, décida Drago, ce n'est rien, il viendra aussitôt tu verras.

Hermione, encore sonnée, ne remarqua même pas l'utilisation du " on ", ni les efforts de Drago pour la rassurer, faits qui l'auraient sinon passablement intriguée ou troublée.

- Je.. ne sais pas où il est. Il nous à parlé du ministre, mais il mentait.

- Oui, probablement. Je demanderai à Severus de se renseigner. Ca se passera très vite tu verras. Maintenant, retourne à ta chambre.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme avait entrainé sa voisine vers sa chambre sans la lacher, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule immédiatement. Il poussa la porte et la fit s'asseoir comme un enfant, avant de s'appréter à ressortir.

- Je reviens, je vais contacter Severus.

.

.

.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Drago était là, assis sur le fauteuil dans lequel il avait un soir dormit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il lisait les résumés de la demie-douzaine de livres posés sur le bureau de la demoiselle, essayant de retenir toutes remarques moqueuses pendant que celle-ci se contentait de rester silencieusement adossé au mur, à moitié allongé sur son lit.

- Tu sais, avant, je n'étais pas comme ça, déclara t-elle alors sans plus d'explications.

Drago la regarda un moment, mais elle continuait de jouer avec son pendantif en fixant le vide, sans l'observer.

- Comment, "comme ça"? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de paniquer. De perdre mes moyens, de perdre le contrôl. J'ai changé, soupira t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Je sais, répondit Drago en changeant de livre.

Sa remarque dû interpeller Hermione d'une certaine manière, puisqu'elle lui lança enfin un regard interrogatif.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je te connais depuis la première année, n'oublie pas. Tu es la fille qui m'a donné_ un coup de poing_, ça veut tout dire.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, observant le jeune homme devant elle qui lisait des résumés de livres moldus en fronçant les sourcils à intervalle régulier, puis pouffa doucement de rire. Drago, qui avait dû l'entendre rigoler, releva les yeux pour lui lancer un coup d'oeil interrogatif l'air de demander " qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?".

- J'avais oublier cet incident, expliqua t-elle en souriant enfin.

- Pas moi, assura Drago en rebaissant les yeux vers sa lecture avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione pouffa à nouveau.

- Tu faisais une de ces têtes, se souvint-elle. Il faudrai que je conserve le souvenir dans une pensine pour qu'il ne s'estompe jamais.

- J'en ai une a disposition dans ma chambre si ça peut te faire plaisir, ironisa Drago sans lever les yeux.

- Vraiment, tu utilises une pensine?

- Oui. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs à conserver et beaucoup de choses à me rappeler. Que se soit professionel ou privé, je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier certains choix que j'ai pu faire..

- Tu y as mis des souvenirs de la période de préparation de la Bataille Finale?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je pense que j'aimerai voir ce que tu as fais avant la Bataille. Je ne t'ai pratiquement jamais vu à cette époque. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne savais pas dans quel camp tu étais...

- La réponse est oui, j'ai des souvenirs de ces moments là, mais il ne sont pas agréables, et tu ne pourras certainement pas les voir, expliqua Drago sans méchanceté mais avec fermeté.

- Désagréables pourquoi?

- Vous vous entrainiez en cachette dans vos planques alors que j'étais plutôt sur le terrain du côté ennemi vois-tu..

- Un espion? Je ne savais pas.

- Tu sais bien peu de choses à mon sujet. Moi par contre, je sais beaucoup de toi.

Hermione allait intervenir, mais Drago la coupa pour continuer, toujours sans la regarder :

- je sais que sans toi, tes deux copains seraient morts une bonne vingtaine de fois en ne comptant que cette dernière année. Je sais que tu as été en charge des recherches, notamment avec Lupin, que tu as aidé à prendre en main l'apprentissage de Potter, que tu as arrêtée cinq mangemorts à toi toute seule alors qu'ils te tendaient une embuscade. Je sais que sans toi, Potter aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à dénicher le moindre nouvel Horcruxe - et oui, je sais tout sur les horcruxes. Je sais que tu penses généralement à tout, proteger tes parents en leur installant des systèmes de sécurité de ta propre invention ou proteger tes amis en réinventant les Simultons. Je sais que tu as gardé sur toi un sac avec tout le materiel de planque, de rechange et le plein de vivre pour pouvoir faire disparaître Potter en cas de besoin et aussi que tu as réussis à inventer avec Lupin un systeme de repérage des intrus pour votre QG... Bref, je sais beaucoup de choses tu vois.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Oui, effectivement, cela faisait beaucoup de choses. Comment était-ce possible? Même Ron ne savait pas pour le système de sécurité qu'elle avait installée chez ses parents quelques semaines avant la Bataille. Personnes en dehors de Lupin, Ginnie, Harry et Ron n'avaient été mis au courant pour les Simultons qu'elle avait effectivement retravaillé. En fait, ces objets étaient, à l'origine, des chevalières ensorcelées qui servaient grâce à un système complexe de magie ancienne, à pouvoir communiquer en direct entre personnes portant ces chevalières. Hermione l'avait amélioré et modernisé, les chevalières étaient devenus bracelets discrets pour ne pas être repérés, et ils pouvaient non seulement servir à communiquer, mais il était possible de le faire directement par pensé à l'aide d'un informulé. Les Simultons permettaient aussi de retrouver les porteurs du bracelets sur une carte qu'elle avait calqué sur la carte du maraudeurs ainsi que sur differentes cartes que Tonks avait été chargé de faire par l'Ordre.

Enfin, elle permettait de transplanner immédiatement vers les autres porteurs de bracelets sans savoir où ceux-ci étaient. Toute cette magie compliquée qui demandaient l'ADN de chacun des porteurs, beaucoup de temps et d'energie avait donc été retravaillée par Hermione qui avait réussit à produir six bracelets de départ, pour Harry, Ron, Ginnie, elle-même, Ron et Tonks, qui travaillaient généralement en groupe.

- Comment tu sais pour mes parents et les Simultons? Demanda t-elle après une longue pause.

- A cette époque, ma seule fonction était de " _savoir_ " des choses. Et puis, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais toutes les " succursales " de l'Ordre se sont équipées de ton système de protection et de surveillance des intrus en les modifiant un peu. Et pour finir, Severus nous a fait porter ton type de Simulton, à moi et quelques autres espions.

Hermione acquiesça pensivement de la tête, et Drago lança le dernier livre sur le bureau en redressant enfin la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important, Hermione, reprit-il alors plus sérieusement. Ce que moi j'ai retenu de ça c'est cette tendance à être celle qui gère tout. Qui pense à tout. Qui tient le coup pour les autres, qui ne prend pas le temps de paniquer parce qu'elle reflechit déjà à une solution. C'est normal qu'aujourd'hui tu dises avoir changé. La guerre change tout le monde, ça ne sert à rien de le constater et de ne rien faire. Quelque soit ce que tu as vécu, ça n'a pas pu changer ta nature profonde. Tu n'es pas devenue une peureuse, une lâche ou l'une de ces filles qui s'évanouissent au premier choc. Tu verras, il suffit juste que tu te rappelles _qui_ tu es.

.

- Drago? Je t'ai cherché partout enfin !

Hermione sursauta violemment. Les paroles de Drago l'avaient hypnotisé quelques instants, et l'arrivée brutale de Rogue dans la chambre n'avait pas été prévu.

- Tu as reçu mon message, tu sais quelque chose? Demanda immédiatement le blond en se levant pour sortir de la pièce avec Severus.

- Et bien...

La porte se referma sans qu'Hermione n'entende la suite. Elle aurait pu se lever pour demander les nouvelles elle aussi, mais les derniers mots de Drago résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Et puis doucement, Hermione réalisait que le comble, c'était qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy, roi des Serpentards, qui venait de la sauver de la noyade. Elle fixa le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, puis son regard glissa sur les livres qu'il avait lu puis rejeter sur le bureau sans leur attribuer d'importance

.

- Alors, on sait où est Harry? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Severus et Drago la regardèrent avant de se jeter un coup d'oeil rapide.

- Il est en mission n'est-ce pas? Une mission du type dangereuse, je le sens.

- Oui, répondit Severus jouant la carte de la vérité. Et on ne sait pas où il est.

- C'est aussi une mission du type secrète apparemment, intervint Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment, on n'a _aucun_ détails sur cette mission? Rien? Pas de lieu, de contact, de ..

- Contact! Coupa Drago en se redressant. Severus, tu m'as dis qu'Harry devait rejoindre un contact mais que l'on ne savait pas où, c'est ça?

- Oui, mais on ne sait pas non plus _qui_ !

- Peut-être que si..., murmura t-il en réfléchissant.

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer Drago, pressa Hermione qui n'avait pas la patience de Severus dans de tels moments.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je peux tenter le coup, mais je ne peux rien promettre Hermione. Et ne pose pas de questions!

Drago quitta les deux autres pour rejoindre sa chambre, en ouvrant la porte, il se retourna vers Severus:

- Je pense qu'Hermione aimerait descendre voir Ginnie. Il y aura sans doute moins de problèmes pour elle puisqu'il s'agit d'une héroine de la guerre rendant visite à une autre héroine de la guerre, et non pas de deux Malefoy.

Sur ces paroles, il referma la porte derrière lui.

.

.

Dans sa combinaison encombrante, Hermione respirait mal mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir quitter l'étage pour quelques mètres plus bas. Enfin elle pourrait revoir sa meilleure amie endormie, peut-être même apercevoir la famille Weasley. Le ventre serré, elle angoissait legèrement, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle était presque arrivé à la salle de Surveillance des infirmières, le seul endroit par lequel s'échapper de l'étage, quand les pas pressés d'un jeune homme blond lui firent tourner la tête. Dans cette combinaison, ce petit moment d'inattention lui valut de s'emmeler les pinceaux, elle derapa à l'interieure même de cette tenue trop large qui enveloppait jusqu'à ses pieds, et battant des bras, elle gifla sans le vouloir le professeur Rogue qui tentait de l'aider.

BOUM. La chute n'avait pas été des plus douces.

- Désolée, vraiment, je m'excuse profess... enfin, Severus. Je ne voulais pas...

S'étant relevée, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait entrainé dans sa chute un Severus Rogue qui lançait des regards noir par dessus son épaule à un Drago Malefoy se retenant de sourire.

- La moindre remarque et tu es mort, siffla l'ancien bourreau des cachots.

- Voyons Severus, est-ce vraiment une remarque à faire à un homme enfermé en quarantaine? Ironisa Drago en souriant legerement, les sourcils relevés.

Rosissant à vu d'oeil, Hermione fut pour la premiere fois reconaissante d'avoir été obligée de porter cette combinaison ridicule qui cachait sa gène. En attendant, la jeune femme avait raté le début de la conversation qu'avait engagé Drago avec Severus en l'aidant à se relever:

- C'est un faucon métamorphe bien entrainé, il n'y aura sans doute aucun problème.

- Et tu me le caches depuis longtemps, Drago? Fit la voix plus froide du professeur au regard soudain inquisiteur.

- Oh j'avais oublié de te le mentionné? Répondit l'accusé d'un air faussement étonné. Severus, tu m'as enlevé tout ce que mon père avait pu mettre à ma disposition, et à l'époque, ce faucon était trop précieux pour m'être retiré sans raison.

- Si je l'ai fait c'était... oh, et puis ce n'est pas le moment! On en reparlera, donne moi ton mot!

Drago tendit alors un petit bout de parchemin parfaitement plié à son parrain, qui l'ouvrit immédiatement pour y jeter un oeil:

- " _PS, branche toi, DJ_ " ?

- Elle comprendra.

- Si tu veux.

- Euh, je deteste interompre vos conversations, mais je pourrai comprendre ce qui se passe?

- Drago à peut-être trouvé un moyen de contacter Harry, mais c'est assez compliqué. Vous vous expliquerai plus tard, maintenant, toi, tu dois me suivre pour que j'aille vite trouver ce satané faucon.

Hermione acquiesça sans répondre, se rendant compte que Severus semblait assez nerveux tout à coup. Elle se demanda pourquoi sans comprendre, contrairement à Drago, que Severus detestait seulement passer autant de temps sans retourner à son laboratoir de recherche...

.

Quelques heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'Hermione était descendu au chevet de sa meilleure amie. Drago avait trainé de chambre en chambre, participant notamment aux jeux idiots d'un Will qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de faire du blond son esclave. Et puis il était retourné à sa chambre, se demandant si son mot était arrivé à destination ou pas encore. Si Pansy n'avait pas jeté son Simulton Merlin-sait-où, ils pourraient parler en direct. Drago avait hate de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un en dehors de cet hopital, et l'idée que cette personne soit Pansy le réjouissait. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune Parkinson depuis qu'elle avait arrété de jouer à l'admiratrice ennamouré. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Un triste sourire glissa sur le visage du vert et argent. Dire que leur parents avaient vraiment tenté de les lier par mariage arrangé!

- Drago, je voudrai savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir où je me suis endormie dans le balcon.

Le jeune homme soupira en redressant la tête vers la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Granger était adossé contre le mur, et malgré sa tenue, elle avait été aussi discrète qu'un chaton sur un tapis à poil long.

- Non, répondit simplement Drago en reposant à nouveaux sa tête sur son lit. Allongé, un bras plié sous sa tête, il ne pouvait plus voir Hermione mais s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Tu sais que j'ai le droit de savoir, ce sont aussi mes souvenirs, continua calmement Hermione en retirant la protection de son visage, qui s'ota étonnament facilement.

- Oui, mais la vie est injuste Hermione, se moqua t-il doucement.

- Alors je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas, si j'arrive à trouver le moyen de savoir sans passer par toi.

- Tu peux essayer, assura Drago.

La porte se referma sans une autre parole, en lançant un coup d'oeil, Drago constata qu'Hermione avait retiré toute sa tenue et qu'elle l'avait laissé sur le pas de sa porte. Vraiment cette fille! Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme réapparut en pyjama, et frappa cette fois avant de s'inviter.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose je pense, commença t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

Drago la regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur tenter de ramasser la masse de vetement ashéptisé qu'elle avait tout simplement laissé par terre en sortant, avant de se retourner vers les documents qu'il avait commencé à lire sur son bureau. La jeune femme ne tarda pas, et malgré sa maladresse réussit à retourner à sa chambre bien chargée.

.

.

Dans sa chambre Hermione souffla enfin. Elle reposa doucement sa tenue sur son lit, et découvrit la coupe en marbre qu'elle avait caché entre le tissu. Elle découvrant son poids, elle avait faillit tomber à la renverse, heureusement que la magie aide toujours. Quand Drago découvrirait qu'elle avait tout prévu pour pouvoir subtiliser sa pensine, elle risquait de reculer et annuler l'énorme pas en avant qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher d'elle ce jour-là. La conscience à moitié tranquille, elle repensa à l'atitude du jeune homme envers elle, avant d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Il avait eu raison sur tout la ligne par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la rassurer. Il devrait donc comprendre que se serait aller contre sa nature de simplement accepter de ne pas savoir.

D'un coup de baguette, elle verouilla la porte à clé.

Bon. Et bien.

La seule pensine qu'elle avait déjà vu avait été celle qu'Arthur Weasley avait offert à Harry, et elle l'avait utilisé avec lui une fois pour observer certains souvenirs qu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient pu collecter. De sa baguette, Hermione pensa à la date du souvenir qu'elle cherchait, et celui-ci flotta jusqu'à la surface de la pensine. Le liquide argenté flottait, flou, jusqu'au moment où Hermione plongea un de ses doigts dans la froideur nuageuse du liquide. Ses paupières glissèrent jusqu'à se refermer. Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune fille reprit conscience.

Et bien. Ca, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Elle avait vu les souvenirs de cette nuit qu'elle avait passé endormie. Le point de vue qu'elle avait put observer grâce à la pensine, celui de Drago derrière ses yeux bleus, était quelque chose de special!

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Toc-Toc-Toc.

Personne dans la chambre de son voisin blond. Il se faisait pourtant très tard, pensa t-elle, curieuse. Hermione en profita tout de même pour retourner chercher la pensine qu'elle reposa à l'exacte endroit où elle l'avait reperée en rentrant la première fois dans la chambre de Drago, quand elle était encore habillée de sa ridicule tenue. Passant devant sa chambre au retour, elle ne s'arreta pas et pressa même le pas qui la menait vers le balcon. Il ne pouvait être que là-bas.

_Et tu vas lui dire quoi?_ Demanda une voix moqueuse dans son esprit. _Elle improvisera_, rassura une deuxième voix plus douce. Elle était vraiment en train de perde la raison.

.

Et bien. Ca non plus, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Drago Malefoy, assit sur le fauteuil du balcon, la tête rejetée en arrière, dormait à point fermé. Hermione soupira, c'était vraiment les roles qui s'inversaient, seulement, lui, quand il dormait, il était calme! Elle chercha des yeux la couverture qu'elle savait dans les parages, avant de la prendre pour couvrir le jeune homme. Quand son visage se rapprocha de celui du jeune homme au point qu'elle l'entende respirer, Hermione se figea. Les yeux fermés du jeune homme l'empêchait de s'interroger comme d'habitude sur les nuances de bleu. Pourtant, ce visage d'une paleur féerique était tout aussi fascinant. Sa peau fine n'avait de toute évidence pas connu les ravages de l'adolescence et dégageait un parfum agréable qu'elle ne reconaissait pas mais qu'elle lui conaissait déjà. Les traits de son visage étaient si réguliers qu'Hermione se demanda si la magie y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, ses dents à elle n'étaient pas non plus comme ça tout à fait naturellement. Enfin, ses lèvres bien tracées et à peine entrouvertes laissaient filtrer le son d'une respiration lente et profonde qui bercèrent une seconde la jeune femme.

Hermione se reprit rapidement, et s'assit à côté du jeune homme endormit pour se replonger dans ses pensées, résumant interieurement cette journée forte en émotion. Décidemment, quelle journée ! Le manque de sommeil de la veille l'assiegeait progressivement, et ses souvenirs embourbaient sa conscience pas à pas. Elle qui se plaignait ce matin même de n'avoir rien à faire de ses journées, de n'avoir pas revu les Weasley...

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Molly, qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras malgré l'inconfort de sa tenue, vers le regard sérieux de Fred et Georges qui avaient gardé le sourire pendant toute la guerre mais qui n'y arrivaient pas dans la chambre de leur petite soeur, elle repensa à la paleur de Ron qui ne relevait pas le visage de ses bras et à la profonde inertie de celle qui était au centre de tout.

Le coeur serré, sa tête retomba doucement sur le côté, tirant un peu la couverture sur elle dans un reflexe naturelle, elle se sentit sombrer dans le royaume des rèves alors que les images défilaient toujours derrière ses paupières à présent closes.

.

Et puis, ces lèvres entrouvertes.

.

.

* * *

Alors, quel est l'ampleur des dégats? N'épargnez pas mes sentiments, il faut que je sache!

Quoiqu'il arrive, promis je fais tout pour m'améliorer par la suite.


	13. Chapter 13

H'y'all !

Mhm, avant de commencer, comme toujours, ma petite note qui ennuie tout le monde !

Merci à vous pour votre support malgré ma petite baisse de moral et malgré la petite baisse de niveau que j'ai ressenti... A tout ceux qui ont eu la bonté de se demander pourquoi j'avais trouvé le chapitre moins bon: il me semble qu'il y a des longueurs et malgré ça il n'y a que du dialogue, pas vraiment de description des sentiments des deux personnages... je ne sais pas, vraiment, je me sentais inconfortable à l'idée de le poster. Maintenant, je sais que j'aurai encore votre soutient pour m'aider à continuer et avancer. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une critique constructive de ce qui n'allait pas, je reprendrai sans doute le chapitre dans un futur proche..

J'aimerai répondre à chacun d'entre vous, mais j'ai l'impression que répondre à chaque début de chapitre risque d'être un peu ennuyant pour vous, **y a t-il un système de reponses au reviews dans ce site**? J'en suis au 13ème chapitre, et je suis toujours pas à l'aise en ce qui concerne la partie auteur du site!!

**Je réitère aussi ma demande**: si vous avez de bonnes fics à me conseiller (anglais/français) , je suis toute ouïe !

Enfin, à ceux qui penseront que ce chapitre est different des autres: vous avez raison. _Lisez la note de fin de chapitre!! _

**Et comme toujours :** laissez moi un petit mot à votre passage, vous savez que tous les " auteurs " adorent ça, on se sent soutenu !** Merci, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Drago avait demandé à Pansy de se "brancher" mais toujours aucunes réponses de la _Petite Peste_. Depuis le matin où Drago et Hermione s'étaient réveillés presque simultanément, leur visages _appuyés_ l'un sur l'autre, assis sur le fauteuil du balcon, ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés. Hermione passait ses journées au chevet de Ginny Weasley, et Drago ne quittait pratiquement plus la chambre de Will, au cas où Pansy se brancherai sans prévenir au reseau des Simultons. Severus, lui, passait étrangement plus de temps avec Will et Drago que d'habitude, il avait fini par rester une ou deux heures par jour assis avec eux, entre deux jouets de l'enfant, le plus souvent à écouter sans participer. Drago savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'avait même pas envie de demander quoi. Le matin de la troisième journée, il annonça à Drago que l'état de Ginny empirait à vu d'œil, que les medicomages avaient découvert des toxines qui s'étaient multipliées depuis l'injection d'un poison qu'elle avait dû recevoir durant la bataille final, mais qui n'avait pas fait d'effet pendant son coma. Drago n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il ne se sentait pas concerné. Non, en fait, il ne se sentait pas _en droit_ d'être concerné, lui qui avait toujours été un ennemi ou au moins un étranger du groupe, de quel droit compatirait-il? Ce serait aussi étrange que de voir Weasley fondre en larme devant la blessure que Blaise avait récoltée. Drago s'imagina la scène une seconde, mais Blaise finissait par donner un coup de pied bien placé à un Weasley aux joues trempées de larmes. N'importe quoi.

" Drago? "

Le jeune Malefoy sursauta. Cette voix venait de surgir dans son esprit, et Severus et Will ne l'avaient même pas remarqués. Il se leva calmement et se retira à sa chambre non sans lancer un regard comprit à son parrain.

" Pansy? Ou es-tu, ça fait trois jours que...

- Trois jours? C'est possible oui, ton faucon a dû avoir du mal à me retrouver, je suis entre la forêt la plus dense et le desert le plus aride jamais vus.

- Tu es seule?

- Donnée classée confidentielle.

- Pansy...

- Je suppose que pour moi tu es dans la confidence aussi. Je suis avec Potter et quelques amis à lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Branche le.

- Quoi?

- Branche-le, c'est urgent, je te reparle plus tard.

.

Ca avait vraiment été un coup de chance. Vraiment. L'idée avait tilté dans l'esprit de Drago quand Severus lui avait rappelé que Potter allait retrouver un contact anonyme. Pansy était, à vrai dire, l'un des seuls contacts à être resté " anonyme " après la Victoire Finale. Les connections s'étaient faites dans son esprit, hasardeuses mais finalement vraies: c'est bien Pansy qu'Harry était allé retrouver pour sa mission confidentielle. Drago aurait voulu demander pourquoi, Quelles avancées Pansy avait faites pour que la présence du tout puissant Potter soit nécessaire? Il s'était contenté de présenter les faits à Potter. Quelle avait été la réaction de l'ancien Gryffy? Aucune idée. Drago avait entendu un " _Potter ils sont là!_ " de Pansy suivit d'un " _On y va!_ " d'Harry avant que la connexion ne se coupe aussitôt. Au moins, il savait.

Maintenant, il devait le dire à Granger. Drago soupira. Pourquoi s'était-il impliqué dans cette histoire déjà? Il avait dû se poser cette question une demi-douzaine de fois, mais aucune réponse à l'horizon. Il s'était englué dans l'histoire quand une Hermone Granger tremblotante et fébrile avait faillit céder sous son propre poids en se rendant compte que Potter risquait d'arriver " trop tard". Cette journée n'avait vraiment pas tournée comme prévu. Un moment il est heureux de s'être débarrassé de l'infirmière amoureuse (bien qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir la garder plus longtemps), et le moment d'après il était là à essayer de remonter le moral à Granger. _Granger_ ! Peut-être que la scène entre Blaise et Weasley n'était pas si irréaliste finalement? D'autant plus qu'après avoir "_réconforté_" (ah, il ne s'y ferait jamais! ) Hermione, il s'était retrouvé à avoir une conversation normale avec elle. Elle l'avait même prévenu qu'elle pourrait jouer la ruse pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé _cette_ nuit là. La nuit où il l'avait _bercé_ pour qu'elle s'endorme. Merlin, jamais plus il ne répèterait ce mot. Bercer? Drago Malefoy _bercer_ Hermione Granger? Prit d'un haut le cœur, un petit sourire se dessina tout de même son visage en repensant à la manière qu'avait eu Granger de le prévenir de ne pas s'étonner, si elle réussissait à se débrouiller les souvenirs de cette nuit là. Comme si elle le prévenait que tous les coups étaient permis. Hah! Hermione Granger lui faire un coup bas à lui, Prince des Serpentards? L'idée à elle seule était amusante.

Moins amusante que le réveil du lendemain matin.

Drago s'arrêta une seconde au milieu du couloir, se rappelant la matinée qui avait suivit toute cette histoire. Par quel sortilège la tête de Granger s'était-elle retrouvée appuyée contre la sienne ce matin? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Pourquoi ses lèvres s'étaient-elle retrouvées si proches des siennes? En ouvrant les yeux, Drago avait d'abord cru que Granger essayait de l'embrasser dans son sommeil ! Non, ce n'était pas une idée egocentrique de sa part, le nombre de filles qui avaient vraiment essayées ce stratagème ne pouvait même pas se compter sur les doigts de ces deux mains réunies. Quand il s'était rendu compte que non, elle n'essayait pas d'agresser ses fines lèvres d'Apollon ( oui, il savait que ses lèvres étaient l'un des points forts de la perfection de son visage, on le lui avait suffisamment répété de fois ! ), il avait essayé de s'éloigner sans la réveiller. Mais bien évidemment, au premier mouvement, les yeux chocolat de l'ancienne préfète en chef s'étaient retrouvés fixés dans les siens. Il avait même arrêté de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant peut-être que la jeune femme analyse par elle même la situation. _Peut-être_. Ou peut-être qu'il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il avait été figé à ce moment là. Paralysé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

.

Ah, pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire? En retournant au chevet de Weasley, Hermione lui avait posé dans sa chambre le sort le plus basique de conférence. Ce sort permettait de rejoindre en conférence plusieurs pièces. Aussi, si Drago voulait joindre Hermione rapidement, il suffisait qu'il active la conférence de sa chambre, et il pourrait avoir une vue direct sur la pièce ou la jeune femme se trouvait, et réciproquement. Tel était à présent le problème de Malefoy. Il n'avait _pas_ envie de tomber sur la vue d'une famille qu'il avait jadis méprisée et qui se retrouvait brisée autour du corps d'une Ginny inerte. La scène était déjà trop nette dans son imagination. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un intrus sur le mur, il ne voulait pas voir leur regard sur lui n'y avoir à poser le siens sur eux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur adresser des paroles de sympathie, il savait que la politesse basique sorcière ne serait pas la bienvenue. Quelle plaie ! Severus n'était même plus dans la chambre de Will, il n'avait aucun autre moyen rapide de parler à Granger. Et si il ne lui disait tout simplement pas?

Retournant à sa chambre après être aller à la recherche de Severus, Drago soupira, sachant par avance que ne pas prévenir Granger et ses copains que Harry _savait_ n'était pas la chose à faire. C'est mal. Une partie de sa conscience se demanda depuis quand faire quelque chose de mal n'entrait plus dans ses compétences. On n'était pas obligé de rentrer parfaitement dans le rang _seulement _parce qu'on s'est battu_ contre _Voldemort, si? Drago pouvait entendre la voix cinglante de Severus lui répondre " Si! " dans son esprit. Et le blond aurait voulu faire remarquer à la voix froide de son parrain que lui même n'était pas connu pour être un ange de bonté.

.

Après un nouveau soupir, Drago se releva de son lit pour faire face au seul mur vierge de sa chambre. Il tapota de sa baguette contre la surface en rappelant le sort que Granger y avait appliqué plus tôt. Aurait-il put le faire lui même? Sa magie aurait-elle était suffisante pour appliquer le sort lui même avec la facilité que Granger avait eu à le faire? Drago préféra ne pas y penser. Une pensée désagréable à la fois. Là, il s'apprêtait à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la famille Weasley en deuil.

- Hum..

Drago s'était raclé la gorge poliment pour que Granger, assise devant lui dans sa tenue ridiculement encombrante se rende compte qu'un jeune homme était apparu sur le mur derrière elle. Le blond prit une seconde pour observer la pièce. Tout n'était pas exactement comme il l'imaginait. Seuls les jumeaux étaient présents, côtes à côtes sur une canapé à la droite du lit de la patiente. Ginny n'avait pas l'air maladif de la mourante que son imagination avait exagéré. Elle semblait à peine endormie, tranquille. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses traits fussent aussi fins et bien tracés. Etrange pour une Weasley !

- Tu l'as eu?

Hermione n'avait pas prit la peine de le saluer malgré les quelques jours où ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait préféré ne même pas être le messager.

- Oui, je l'ai prévenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- On a été... coupé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

- Coupé? Comment?

Drago avait assez d'expérience pour remarquer l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui avait brillé dans le regard pourtant peu net d'une Hermione sous casque. Drago savait que son visage à lui pouvait cacher toute information qu'il ne voulait pas diffuser. Son regard n'était pas aussi traitre que celui de Granger quand il faisait attention. Or, à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son meilleur ami avait dû couper court à la conversation qui le prévenait que l'amour de sa vie était sur son lit de mort à cause d'une attaque surprise qui les avait prit au dépourvu. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il suffit que l'un d'eux enlève le bracelet, c'est tout.

- Je _sais_ ça.

Bien sur, l'explication ne la satisfaisait pas entierement, et sa réponse laissait entendre que Drago n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer quoique ce soit sur les Simultons, puisque c'était de _sa_ version de ces petits bijoux magiques que l'on parlait. Le jeune homme ne releva pas le ton de sa vis-à-vis. Il allait juste couper la connexion, quand Mrs. Weasley entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Huh, bien sur. Alors que les jumeaux l'avaient tout simplement ignorés, Molly s'était tournée vers le mur pour se rapprocher. Ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés et gonflés. Voila exactement ce qu'il avait voulut éviter. Bien sur, son visage ne trahissait pas sa gêne passagère. C'était un Malefoy droit et sérieux, presque en mission, rien de personnel n'avait à être évoqué. Rien de personnel entre les Weasley et lui.

- Drago,...

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta. Elle n'avait pas à parler.

- Nos baguettes sont a ta disposition, reprit Molly sans le quitter des yeux.

Cette fois, mâchoire de Drago aurait pu tomber au sol, Molly Weasley lui présentait ses condoléances pour sa mère? Drago empêcha son regard de se reporter sur Ginnie, l'association d'idée aurait surmenent heurté la sensibilité de ses deux vis-à-vis. Il fit un signe de la tête.

- Merci d'essayer de nous aider, rajouta t-elle.

Qu'elle arrête. Chacun de ses mots enfonçaient Drago dans le sentiment d'intimité qu'il voulait éviter. Ce n'était pas un service d'ami de la famille, il était membre de l'ordre et ... ah, mais pourquoi s'était-il impliqué là dedans? Tout ça à cause d'une Hermione qui ne sait pas tenir sur ses jambes dans un couloir!

Nouveau signe bref de la tête.

- Merci Drago, soupira finalement Hermione à côté de Molly, alors que cette dernière retournait au chevet de sa fille.

- De rien.

Drago fit disparaitre l'écran magique du mur au moment où deux medicomages entraient dans la pièce et où Mrs. Weasley se relevait d'un bond pour les recevoir.

.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion sur son lit, Drago se releva pou retourner chez Will. Dire que c'était censé être pour tenir compagnie au petit qu'il devait aller lui rendre visite! Drago n'avait aucun mal à s'avouer que ce n'était que pour _se _changer les idées, et ce petit était vraiment efficace. Avant de sortir, il récupéra sa pensine, il voulait en montrer le fonctionnement à mini-moi qui lui avait dit la veille ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Tient, il faudrait tenir la pensine éloignée de Granger, pensa le blond en rentrant sans prévenir dans la chambre de William.

.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, Drago avait déjeuné avec Janine Sinclair, avait revu son parrain pour le mettre au courant de l'avancé Potter, avait lu un peu au balcon, et avait répondu au documents que Severus lui avait fait passé la veille, et qui étaient elles même les réponses aux missives qu'il avait dû envoyer quelques jours plus tôt. Là, Will expliquait à Drago le nouveaux jeux qu'il venait d'inventer, et qui necessitait sa participation. Le concept était des plus simple, et l'illumination de Will l'avait prit pendant qu'il mangeait des raisins secs. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago avait la bouche grande ouverte, et devait réceptionner les raisins secs que Maître-tout-puissant Mini-Moi lui envoyait sur le visage. Janine, qui l'avait suivit au balcon, faisait office de juge et comptait les points. Des règles s'étaient vite mises en place:_ au bout de trois essais ratés, la partie est finie._ _Si le receveur tombe sur ses fesses en essayant d'attraper un des raisons, la partie est finie. Si l'un des raisins tombe sur la juge, la partie est finie... _Janine avait l'air de particulierement s'amuser à définir des règles en voyant à quel point les premiers essais étaient ratés. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, chaque lancer était un succès.

- 18... 19... 20 !

Will sauta sur place en dansant la danse de la victoire autour d'un Drago qui retomba lourdement au sol après l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Oui, être le receveur demande beaucoup d'effort quand le lanceur est un garçon de 8 ans qui devait avoir de serieux problèmes oculaires ! Severus debarqua sur cette scène, où William sautillait en cercle autour de Drago Malefoy, pendant que Janine Sinclair produisait des étincelles rouges et vertes pour rendre le tout un peu plus festif.

A cette vue, le grand, le terrifiant, le glacial Severus Rogue, maître des potions des cachots de Poudlard... pouffa de rire.

Drago en remarquant la présence de son parrain nota mentalement que c'était la troisième fois de la journée que Rogue venait sans raisons apparentes. Il ne parlait pas de l'avancement de la maladie, n'évoquait même pas le fait que Drago était probablement atteint, il s'asseyait et regardait ou intervenait quelques fois. Mais trois fois dans une seule journée? Drago se releva doucement pour s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils préférés de Will, celui qui pouvait tourner sur son socle. Si Severus venait aussi souvent, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose; il passait vérifier l'avancé de la maladie sur le sujet lui même, s'assurer que Drago ne tombait pas encore à terre en hurlant de douleur peut-être?

Will était en pleine explication du jeu auquel ils venaient de jouer, quand des bruits dans le couloir derrière la porte attirèrent l'attention de tous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer comme ça, fit une voix féminine que Drago ne reconnut pas.

- Harry je t'en prie calme toi, laisse moi y aller! S'exclama la voix de Granger.

Harry ne répondit pas, de toute évidence, mais la porte du balcon s'ouvrit violemment sur lui. Il était étrangement habillé tout en noir, en tenue de combat - c'est à dire en pantalon - et avec une longue cape d'hiver, mais il était recouvert de poussière et de tache sombre que Drago reconnu immédiatement comme étant du sang. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air blessé. Son visage, tout aussi sal, n'était blessé que légerement à l'arcade sourcilière, rien qui ne puisse arrêter Potter, bien sur. Ce qui détonnait dans ce portrait, s'étaient le fait que Potter ne portait pas ses lunettes rondes ridiculement juvenile, et que ces yeux étaient d'un sombre vert tempétueux que Drago lui avait rarement vu. Il s'agissait plus du regard du Survivant, que de celui de Harry.

- Je me suis appliqué les sorts moi-même, arrêtez de vous inquieter! Gronda finalement le brun en se retournant vers une Hermione toujours sous combinaison et deux infirmières dans la même tenue qui avaient essayés de l'arrêter.

- Que ce passe t-il? Intervint enfin la voix autoritaire de Severus.

- Je vous cherchais. Vous devez avoir une solution, vous êtes Maître de Potion non? Vous _devez_ avoir une solution. Un antidote, n'importe quoi !

Drago observait la scène silencieusement. Les yeux et le ton d'Harry contenaient une détermination mélangée de désespoir et de violence. Les points contractés de l'ancien Gryffondor avaient l'air de prévenir qu'une explosion était sur le point de se produire si il ne se calmait pas. Et un Potter qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, c'était quelque chose que Drago n'avait pas vu depuis l'époque où ils s'insultaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- De quoi...

- Harry, Rogue n'est pas encore au courant, coupa Hermione avec douceur.

Tiens, depuis quand la voix de Granger pouvait être si féminine et calme?

- Expliquez-vous, s'impatienta immédiatement Severus.

Drago remarqua du coin de l'œil que Janine avait prit Will par la main et le faisait discretement sortir de la pièce. Il devrait penser à la remercier, il aurait dû penser à le faire mais n'avait aucune envie de rater l'explication.

Potter allait commencer à parler, mais Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son avant bras, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle expliquerait.

- Portula Venenosa.

Deux mots? Ces deux mots expliquaient tout ce... Venenosa? Il ne fallait pas avoir fait 10 ans de maitrise dans l'art de la potion pour savoir que tout ce qui finissait par Venenosa n'était pas bon signe.

- Impossible, répliqua Severus avait certitude.

- Les medicomages sont formels, c'est ce qui a empoisonné Ginnie. Ils disent être incapables de le soigner, et personnellement je ne sais pas assez sur cette plante pour savoir si oui ou non il existe un antidote..

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il n'y a plus de Portula Venenosa sur la surface terrestre, c'est _impossible_.

Drago put voir s'allumer dans les yeux de Potter quelque chose de nouveau. Il savait qu'à cette seconde, l'espoir que les médicomages s'étaient trompés venait d'envahir le survivant. Merlin, si Severus avait tord, la chute serait brutale.

- Professeur Rogue..., la voix d'Hermione s'était faite plus calme, et sa main n'avait pas quitter le bras de Potter, Professeur... nous savons qu'il existe des _collectionneurs_.

Elle avait appuyé sur le mot comme si elle en était dégoutée. Drago savait que les collectionneurs étaient ces amoureux un peu fou de magie ancienne et puissante qui recherchaient et conservaient tout ce qui pouvaient être rare et particulièrement dangereux, aux yeux du monde, mais beau et puissant, eux leurs. Il avait même déjà rencontré un collectionneur, l'homme l'avait inquiété, son obsession se lisait sur tous ses traits.

- Oui mais pour pouvoir faire de la Portula Venenosa un poison il faudrait...

- Professeur écoutez, coupa Granger alors que Severus s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, si il existe une seule personne au monde capable de posséder ou maitriser cette plante, Voldemort a put se la procurer. Les medicomages sont formels, ils ont fait le test.

- Il n'y a qu'un test, il est unique...

- Oui ! Et il est positif. Alors maintenant on arrête de perdre du temps, existe t-il, ou non, un antidote?

Drago aurait voulu sourire intérieurement. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Trois jours plus tôt, Granger disait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, et la voila qui reprenait les choses en mains sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Il est positif?

Severus se releva brusquement, les sourcils froncés, il fit quelques pas, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Ses cheveux gras retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, cachant son expression.

- Bien sur qu'ils sont incapables de la soigner, lâcha t-il finalement en se redressant, la plante n'existe plus, et les ingrédients de l'antidote sont parmi les plus rares au monde. Comment a t-il fait pour se procurer ce poison!

Drago était sur que Severus s'interrogeait plus lui même qu'il ne parlait aux autres, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait suffit pour que Potter sorte de son silence inquiétant.

- Il _existe_ un antidote?

Rogue releva la tête vers Potter, conscient qu'il venait de lui donner beaucoup trop d'espoir. Drago lut l'hésitation dans les traits de son parrain.

- Oui, mais les ingrédients... Combien de temps lui donnent-ils? A Ginny?

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta et ses yeux s'assombrirent à nouveaux.

- Vingt-quatre heures. Peut-être moins. Quels sont les ingrédients Severus?

Ca devait être la première fois que Drago entendait Potter appeler son parrain par son prénom. Même Rogue sembla s'en rendre compte.

- La potion est très longue, à elle seule, douze heures. Les premiers ingrédients sont basiques, certains plus rare, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut à Poudlard. Les trois derniers, eux... Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable.

- Quels. Sont. Les. Ingrédients?

La voix de Potter était sombre, caverneuse et terriblement glaciale.

- Fleur Elfique, Ecailles de Dragon mésopotamien et venin de Lezandille Asiatique.

- Mais..., commença Hermione qui avait blanchit à chaque nouveau noms.

- Dans quel ordre?

- D'abord le Venin, ensuite la fleur, et les écailles pour finir la potion. Les trois interviennent durant la dernière heure de la préparation.

- Alors on commence par le Venin, fit simplement Harry prêt à y aller.

- Mais..., reprit Hermione qui, sonnée, aurait eu besoin de s'asseoir une seconde.

- Je vais essayer de contacter quelques relations, soupira Severus.

- Mais c'est impossible, intervint enfin la jeune femme du groupe. C'est impossible! Personne n'a approché de Dragon Mésopotamien depuis un demi-siècle! Je croyais que la Fleur Elfique n'était qu'un mythe! _Je_ n'ai _jamais_ entendu parler du venin de Lezandille Asiatique !

Severus était de toute évidence au courant du peu de chance qu'avait cette mission d'aboutir, mais pour Potter, de toute évidence, les paroles d'Hermione étaient une douche glacée. Il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui avait effectivement fini par s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un des canapés. Drago se demanda une seconde pourquoi ce n'est que quand Granger avait parlé qu'Harry s'était rendu compte du problème. Severus lui avait dit que c'était pratiquement impossible. Inconsciemment, le blond sut très vite que c'était parce qu'Harry avait plus confiance en les connaissances de Hermione Granger, à peine majeure, que de n'importe quel autre spécialiste. Et entendre les paroles défaitistes d'Hermione Granger venait de briser quelque chose en lui.

Dans les yeux émeraudes de Potter, Drago vit plus qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit. Il connaissait la colère, mais à ce moment là, Potter n'était pas juste en colère. Il venait de réaliser ce que impossible voulait dire pour lui, pour Ginny. Le désespoir et ... la peur se battaient au fond de ses pupilles, et un poids tomba dans la poitrine de Drago.

- Et bien ça veut juste dire que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aussi à encore des choses à apprendre.

Drago avait entendu sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce, il avait lâché cette dernière phrase presque involontairement. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ devait-il toujours s'impliquer dans ce qui ne le regardait pas? Lui qui détestait donner de l'espoir quand tout était fini d'avance.

- Oui, fit doucement Hermione en se relevant lentement, oui... J'ai _déjà_ lu quelque chose sur les Lezandilles d'Asie! Bien sur! Ils descendent des mêmes ancêtres que les Lezards moldus sans pouvoir, bien_sur_ !

Cette simple réaction réveilla Potter.

- Nous allons prévenir tout le monde, il faut qu'on s'y mette tous, reprit immédiatement Granger qui réfléchissait déjà à la manière de procéder.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider.

Merlin mais pourquoi Drago ne pouvait-il pas contrôler sa propre bouche? Non, non, ne pas _plus_ s'impliquer !

- Je connais un... collectionneur qui m'est.. Redevable.

Drago soupira pour la cent cinquantième fois de la journée. Maintenant, il devait aller voir Percy Smilbank, le collectionneur qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. Oui, il lui était redevable. Après tout, Drago avait épargné sa vie.

- Un collectionneur? Drago..? S'interrogea tout de suite Severus en se tournant vers son filleul un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

- Oui... Et puis, mon carnet d'adresse vous sera tout aussi utile que le tiens, Severus. Surtout que tu as une potion à commencer à préparer, toi. Par contre, il faudra que je sorte d'ici.

- Non,...

- Une lettre ne fera que fuir le collectionneur.

Le sourire mauvais qui s'afficha à ce moment là sur les lèvres de Drago était presque involontaire.

- J'irai, intervint la voix plus déterminée que jamais de Harry. Il ne pourra _pas_ fuir.

- Le sort de conférence pourrait vous permettre de communiquer, fit remarquer Hermione toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Drago savait que ce n'était pas le moyen le plus efficace, mais se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules. Après tout, un Survivant en colère aussi, ça pouvait marcher.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque! Pour la Fleur, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, il me faut la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- C'est aussi impossible, interdit Severus, s'attirant le regard menaçant de Potter. Lupin ira chercher les livres qu'il te faut Hermione, le sort de conférence te sera aussi suffisant. Quoiqu'il arrive, il faudra que je commence la potion d'ici moins de huit heures. Ce qui signifie que si je n'ais pas au moins le Venin dans 18 ou 19 heures, tout est perdu d'avance.

- Vous l'aurez.

.

.

Severus tourna les talons sans plus attendre, et cinq minutes plus tard, Drago regardait Harry partir avec dans sa main le nom et l'adresse du collectionneur que le jeune blond lui avait indiqué. Hermione était déjà dans sa chambre, en pleine conversation avec Remus Lupin, depuis la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Tiens, Mrs. Pince ne devait pas être contente! Drago ouvrit son placard en se demandant comment l'image de Mrs. Pince avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, et en choisissant la tenue la plus adaptée à la conversation qu'il allait devoir avoir avec Smilbank. Il devait être sur de lui, intimidant, non, _menaçant, _pour pouvoir forcer Smilbank a lâcher les informations qu'il fallait à Potter.

Drago soupira, Smilbank n'était pas vraiment dangereux, mais il était tellement obsédé par ses recherches et sa collection qu'une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Et avec tout le materiel et les instruments puissants qu'il possédait, il pouvait _devenir_ dangereux au moindre faux-pas.

Choisissant une tenue sorcière noire de travail, Drago se changea d'un coup de baguette, se rasa de la même manière, et enfin, coiffa ses cheveux en arrière. Il ne savait pas quand Harry pourrait mettre la main sur Smilbank, étant donné que les collectionneurs avaient toujours milles astuces pour disparaître quand ils le voulaient, mais il devait être prêt quand Potter le préviendrait par Simulton. Hermione avait effectivement prêté son Simulton à Drago et rendu le siens à Harry, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus facilement.

Une demi-heure passa quand le blond décida d'aller retrouver Granger pour voir où elle en était. Il la trouva avec Viola, la jolie infirmière couleur ébène qu'il aurait dû essayer de séduire, se rendit-il compte. Elle lui apportait une pile de lourds bouquins qu'elle faisait léviter devant elle.

- Merci beaucoup, Viola, vraiment! Dites à Mr. Lupin que je m'y mets tout de suite! Ce sont les livres qu'il me fallait!

D'un coup d'œil, Drago remarqua que ces derniers livres ne formaient qu'une des nombreuses piles de bouquins, journaux et grimoires qui s'entassaient sur le sol. Sans un mot à Drago, Hermione s'assit entre ses livres, une plume et un parchemin à ses côtés, remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle s'était déjà plongée dans ses recherches. Le blond l'observa plusieurs secondes, souriant sans s'en rendre compte à l'image d'une Granger rat-de-bibliothèque qu'il avait longtemps moqué, avant de prendre plusieurs livres et de s'asseoir à la chaise du bureau.

.

.

Hermione remarqua l'arrivé du blond qui s'était installé à son bureau avec quelques uns des livres qu'elle avait demandé à Remus. Elle lu rapidement les titres pour constater qu'il ne trouverait sans doute pas grand chose la dedans, mais ne dit rien et se replongea sans attendre dans le sommaire du Grimoire qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Le livre était vieux et poussiéreux, une sorte d'assemblage de parchemins anciens, Mrs. Pince avait dû faire une crise cardiaque quand Remus l'avait fait sortir de la bibliothèque, Hermione savait, pour avoir essayé plusieurs fois, que c'était absolument interdit. Le sommaire ne mentionnait rien d'intéressant, mais la jeune femme ne reposa pas le bouquin pour autant, Hermione était une professionnelle de la recherche, elle connaissait tous les trucs et astuces. Feuilletant les pages à toutes vitesse, elle s'arrêtait à chaque note de bas de page, et retournait aussi souvent au glossaire, elle savait bien que même si le recueil ne traitait pas des ingrédients qui l'intéressaient, ils pouvaient toujours être mentionnés en note, avec peut-être même un titre de livre approprié! Aha! Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri d'excitation quand elle lu la note de la page 389 : "_ L'Elfique requiert une dizaine d'année et beaucoup de soins pour s'..._ " . Le reste était illisible, mais elle savait que l'Elfique était la fleur dont ils avaient besoin. Se redressant, elle alla sans perdre une seconde à son bureau, duquel tiroir elle ressortir de fiole et du papier buvard purement moldu. La première fiole contenait une potion rose translucide qu'elle analysa une seconde histoire de peser le pour et le contre. Débouchant la fiole, la jeune femme y plongea le bout de sa baguette, avant de la ressortir. Le long et fin morceau de bois retenait une grosse goutte en son bout, qu'Hermione tourna vers le parchemin.

- Mrs. Pince va te tuer.., intervint Drago quand la jeune femme était sur le point de toucher le parchemin.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal, grogna la jeune femme sans lever la tête de son bureau. Et je ne suis absolument pas en train de détériorer le matériel de la bibliothèque, je le restaure! Rajouta t-elle, piquée au vif.

Hermione ne redressa pas la tête pour voir le petit sourire moqueur de son voisin, trop occupée à déboucher la deuxième fiole, qui elle contenait un liquide aussi turquoise que le premier était rose. De la même manière, elle posa quelques gouttes sur la partie du parchemin qui l'intéressait, avant de l'étaler du bout de sa baguette. En quelques secondes, le liquide était absorbé par le papier et s'étalait sur les côtés. D'un geste vif, Hermione déposa le papier buvard qu'elle avait découvert très efficace sur ses deux potions, et la couleur verte arrêta très vite sa progression.

Elle devait à présent attendre quelques minutes avant de voir le résultat final. Malefoy était retourné à ses propres recherches, et elle même saisissait le prochain des livres qui allait recevoir ses attentions, quand Drago se redressa d'un mouvement rapide.

- Potter a trouvé Smilbank, j'y vais.

Hermione était sur le point de lui emboiter le pas quand le coin de son œil repéra des caractères à l'encre noir se dessiner sur le parchemin qu'elle venait d'étudier. Elle vit Drago partir sans répondre, une petite partie de sa conscience remarquant qu'il était effroyablement élégant dans sa tenue pourtant très sobre, avant de se retourner vers son parchemin.

" _L'Elfique requiert une dizaine d'années et beaucoup de soins pour s'..._ ", la fin de cette phrase n'était pas réapparut malgré les potions, Hermione fit la moue mais continua sa lecture en plissant les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer le reste " _.. __Grand recueil de la Fleur du Mont Bleu__ ayant disparu sans... _" à nouveau Hermione grogna. Pas de suite à cette phrase. La note ayant été écrite à la main et la calligraphie étant très mauvaise, Hermione n'était qu'à moitié sure qu'il s'agissait bien du mot " mont " mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une piste! Que le livre ait disparu ou non ! Elle se releva sans perdre de temps et alla jusqu'au mur vierge en face pour le tapoter de sa baguette.

- Hermione! S'exclama Remus Lupin qui venait d'apparaître en taille réelle en face d'elle.

L'ancienne Gryffondor reconnut sans mal la maison du Square Grimmaurd, et sa gorge se serra automatiquement. Son ancien professeur était lui aussi plongé dans les recherches, avec Tonks qui, derrière lui, lui fit un bref sourire sincère avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, le visage sérieux.

- Remus, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du " _Grand recueil de la Fleur du Mont Bleu _" ?

L'homme reflechit plusieurs secondes, les sourcils plissés, la plume contre la tempe, avant de répondre prudemment.

- Je sais qu'il y a eu toute une collection de " Grands Recueils "qui est sortit, chacun sur une fleur ou un animal spécifique. Ce sont des recueils très complets mais qui remontent à plus d'un siècle, et qui sont devenus très rares. Ils sont dispersés un peu partout dans le monde, je sais que certains Collectionneurs et quelques grandes familles tentent de reformer toute la collection, quelques copies on été faites...

- Et le Mont Bleu est une montagne au Sud de l'Amerique Latine, intervint Tonks une fois que Remus s'était arrêté. C'est une petite montagne très difficile d'accès, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, absolument tout ce qui la compose est bleu. Arbre, rochers, terre, fleurs, animaux. Tout.

- Il nous faut ce recueil, je dois aller demander à Drago, il parle à son Collectionneur! Réalisa alors Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds. Merci vous deux!

Sans penser à rompre la connexion, elle sortit de sa chambre d'un bond et ouvrit la porte de son voisin tout doucement, espérant se faire discrète et toute petite pour ne rien interrompre. Drago ne se retourna même pas, et un coup d'œil au mur qu'il fixait lui assura qu'elle était dans l'angle mort et que le Collectionneur ne la voyait pas. Se renfonçant dans le coin, elle observa la scène.

.

Un drôle de sentiment envahit la jeune femme quand elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non, mais les rideaux n'étaient qu'entre-ouverts, donnant à la pièce une impression plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Drago se tenait droit, comme à son habitude. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il arborait une expression tranquille, mais ses yeux étaient durs et foncés. Hermione frissonna inconsciemment. Sa tenue noire de sorcier le grandissait, le rendait plus massif, plus solide encore qu'il ne le paraissait déjà. Elle crut comprendre que jusque là, il prétendait encore discuter tranquillement, vu le petit sourire poli mais sur de sois qui flottait sur son visage.

Se retournant vers le mur de communication, la jeune femme posa enfin les yeux sur le collectionneur, et à nouveau, elle frissonna. L'homme qui faisait face à Drago était grand et effroyablement mince, sa pâleur maladive faisait ressortir ses yeux pareils à deux billes noir enfoncées dans un visage de pate à modelée moldue. Il n'avait presque pas de sourcils, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux dont la lueur de folie semblait menaçante. Le reste de son visage était remarquablement... pointue. Son nez et son menton se finissaient en pique, au point qu'Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu un accident magique un jour. Il était par ailleurs habillé avec ce qui devait être des tissus de qualité, dans une robe de sorcier majestueuse et qui devait être faite sur mesure, mais la maigreur et les yeux de cet homme, son corps dégingandé et ses cheveux presque inexistants, effaçaient la beauté de ses vêtements qui ne pouvaient camoufler le sentiment de malaise qu'il inspirait. Instinctivement, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, se retrouvant contre le mur.

Dans un angle, derrière l'homme, Hermione aperçut enfin Harry, qui, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard noir bloquait la sortie au Collectionneur. La jeune femme se demanda une seconde ce qui avait prit autant de temps à Harry pour retrouver l'homme, puisqu'il était parti à sa recherche plusieurs heures plus tôt, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Bien sur, Mr. Malefoy, je suis seulement étonné. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un au lieu de venir me rendre vous même visite..., fit la voix grinçante de Smilbank, qui devait sans doute continuer la conversation qu'elle avait ratée.

- Cela ne devrait pas vous étonner, vous savez que l'on ne se déplace pas beaucoup, répondit Drago sobrement et du voix sure qui résonna dans la pièce.

- Oui..., mais envoyer Harry Potter...

Smilbank jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Harry qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, et se retourna vite vers Drago. Une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux, il était agité. De toute évidence, Smilbank n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec les " gentils ".

- Allons Percy, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs Collectionneurs du pays, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous sélectionnez vos clients quand ils sont prêts à y mettre le prix, rigola doucement Drago en faisant un signe de la main comme pour chasser l'idée. Je ne vous ai _jamais_ vu refuser un client _quelqu'il_ soit...

La voix de Drago était lourde de menaces. Il devait sans doute parler des marchés que le collectionneur avait fait avec Voldemort ou ses mangemorts, chose qui pouvait lui couter Azkaban aujourd'hui. Surtout avec Harry Potter derrière lui.

- Vous l'avez dit vous même, Mr. Malefoy, je ne suis qu'un Collectionneur. Vous avez raison, je ne vis que pour l'art de la grande magie et des belles choses, ce qui se passe en dehors de mes laboratoires et de mes musés privés m'intéresse peu...

- Je n'en doute pas, Smilbank, je n'en doute pas. A présent Mr. Potter a dû vous donner la liste des quatre ingrédients que nous recherchons. J'espère, Smilbank, que je peux compter sur votre entière coopération. On ne voudrait pas se quitter fâchés, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione vit le collectionneur grimacer involontairement, le regard de Drago était tout bonnement effrayant. Le jeune homme semblait imposer sa suprématie par sa simple manière de se _tenir_, mais ses _mots_ imposaient son _pouvoir_. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne se rendait même pas compte que sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte. Elle était absolument passionnée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Chaque détails de la position des deux hommes s'enregistraient dans son esprit, et la domination de Malefoy sur cet étrange homme pourtant apparemment puissant était évidente.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation, et se giflant mentalement, elle se reprit au moment ou Smilbank écarquillit les yeux à la lecture de la liste dans sa main.

- Les ingrédients principaux... de l'antidote contre.... _Portula Venenosa_.

Les yeux plissés de l'homme se relevèrent doucement vers Drago, et Hermione sentit grandir en elle un sentiment inconfortable. Il _savait_, à présent. Il savait que quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Drago était mourant. Hermione pouvait voir dans les yeux du collectionneur se battre la fascination pour ce poison puissant et l'idée de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il pensait déjà à un moyen de se servir de l'information contre Drago, réalisa t-elle alors.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation de plus en plus gênante, Hermione remarqua que le sourire de Drago ne s'était fait que plus dur, et ses yeux plus intenses.

- Vous savez ce que mon père disait souvent, Percy. Ne jamais lâcher le virus, avant d'être sur d'être vacciné.

Les yeux du collectionneur s'agrandirent de stupeur. Drago venait de sous entendre qu'il comptait empoisonner quelqu'un avec le Portula Venenosa? Une nouvelle peur, toujours autant de fascination, et le doute s'affichèrent sur le visage de Smilbank. Drago avait l'air plus sérieux et dangereux que jamais, mais était-il possible que Potter, le héro du monde sorcier, sois dans la combine? Hermione comprenait le fil de la pensée de l'homme aussi bien que si elle voyait les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner, mais Drago était toujours aussi décidé, et Harry, derrière l'homme, semblait tout aussi capable du pire.

- Je n'ai plus d'écailles de Dragon mésopotamien, lâcha alors l'homme rapidement, plus depuis une dizaine d'année au moins, et je n'ai pas réussit à en retrouver sur le marché depuis. Le seul moyen de l'avoir doit être... de trouver un Dragon Mesopotamien je suppose.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent une seconde à l'idée de retrouver un tel Dragon. Cet homme était pire qu'obsédé.

- Le Venin de Lezandille est très rare, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice, mais celui de Lezandille Asiatique n'existe presque plus. L'animal étant en voix de disparition, son venin est un objet _très_ prisé dans mon milieu...

Smilbank ne pouvait cacher la note de fierté dans sa voix, et Drago l'interpréta de la même manière qu'Hermione:

- Vous en avez.

- Oui. Oui, et je suis jalousé pour cela. Vous l'avez dis, je _suis_ le meilleur collectionneur du pays.

- Je le veux.

Les yeux de l'homme se firent immédiatement menaçant, et Hermione posa instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette, persuadée qu'il allait attaquer Harry. Son mouvement était certes stupide, vu qu'elle n'était pas dans la même pièce, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Harry avait mis sa baguette en évidence, comme pour prévenir le collectionneur de faire attention au moindre faux mouvement.

- Il n'est pas à vendre, cracha Smilbank.

- Qui a parlé de vendre quoique ce soit? Répondit tranquillement Drago en baissant légèrement la tête. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre : Je crois qu'on a toujours réussit à s'arranger par le passée...

- Votre famille ne possède rien d'aussi rare, cette fois, Mr. Malefoy, répliqua l'homme d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

- Je possède votre vie, Smilbank, siffla Drago du voix mauvaise qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

L'homme recula d'un pas face à la menace, ses yeux, ses sourcils atteignant presque la ligne de son cuir chevelu. Allons, allons, reprit Drago plus calmement, Vous avez vu les trésors de mon _père_, Smilbank. Pas les miens.

Les yeux du Collectionneur se firent deux failles de serpents. Hermione se demanda si Drago bluffait ou non, quoiqu'il arrive elle savait qu'Harry récupèrerait ce venin, de grès ou de force, mais voir Drago Malefoy négocier sans ciller, c'était tout de même quelque chose.

- Et puis, mon ami, ne venez-vous pas vous même de parler de ... _Portula Venenosa? _

Il avait prononcé le nom de la plante dans un soupir, mais Percy Smilbank s'était immédiatement redressé. Son visage tout entier exprimait l'envie, la convoitise. La peur qui l'avait empoigné quelques secondes plus tard, disparue. Oui, la _Portula Venenosa_ était bien plus rare que le venin de Lezandille apparemment.

- Combien vous en faut-il? Demanda t-il sans perdre de temps.

- Un flacon de taille conventionnel, répondit tranquillement Drago avec un petit sourire satisfait.

L'homme acquiesça et ne demanda rien d'autre sur la _Portula_, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Hermione. Apparemment, ils avaient leur méthode pour conclure un marché. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la liste qu'Harry avait dû lui donner, il se redressa enfin pour parler de la Fleur Elfique.

- Il vous faut vraiment la Fleur Elfique? Demanda t-il alors, étonnant tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Hermione. Il avait posé cette question avec un étonnement presque sincère, et la jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression de rater quelque chose d'important. Smilbank regardait Drago, les sourcils légèrement plissés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Drago resta droit et ne cilla pas.

- Oui.

- Mais... Enfin, je n'en possède pas. Bien sur que non, si c'était le cas...

Il soupira, rêveur, avant de relire la liste qui ne contenait rien de plus.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous à ce sujet. Je suppose que si _vous_ n'en trouvez pas, il ne doit plus y en avoir dans le pays, reprit-il sans lever les yeux.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sous entendait. Pourquoi avoir insisté sur le "vous"? Se reprenant, la jeune femme comprit que la conversation était presque arrivée à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de son Recueil. Gribouillant le nom à la va vite sur un bout de parchemin qui trainait, elle le lança au pied de Drago qui s'abaissa pour le récupérer sans même se montrer surprit de sa présence. Son expression maitrisée était vraiment impressionnante, pensa Hermione.

- Nous trouverons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une dernière chose Smilbank, j'ai cru comprendre que vous possédiez un certain nombre des _Grands Recueils_, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione était épatée. Elle n'avait écrit que le nom du livre dont ils avaient besoin, mais il avait tout de suite comprit qu'il s'agissait de cette collection spéciale dont_ elle même_ ne connaissait pas l'existence !

- Oui, mon humble collection est assez reconnue en effet, confirma le collectionneur avec tout sauf la modestie à laquelle il prétendait.

- Le _Grand recueil de la Fleur du Mont Bleu_ ?

- .. a disparu, malheureusement. Avec plusieurs autres exemplaires de la collection, personne ne sait où ils sont, ou s'ils ont été détruits malheureusement.

L'homme avait l'air réellement affecté par la perte de ses recueils, son obsession, sa fascination était sincère. Aucun doute qu'il ait pu se rallier à Voldemort, celui-ci devait avoir les plus beaux secrets à offrir.

.

Se rendant compte du temps qu'elle perdait, Hermione s'éclipsa, sachant qu'elle ne raterait plus rien d'important. Il lui fallait se pencher sur les Dragons de Mesopotamie, à en croire Smilbank, il fallait les trouver pour récolter leur écailles, et connaissant Harry, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à affronter une horde de dragons pour Ginny. Une boule d'angoisse contracta l'estomac d'Hermione. Harry allait encore aller se battre, elle le sentait, tous ses sens paniquaient à l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami aller seul à la recherche des trois ingrédients qu'il fallait trouver. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, elle l'avait toujours suivit de prêt. Elle savait qu'il était puissant et compétant, mais une voix hurlait dans son esprit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul, qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa baguette magique! C'est pour ça qu'elle se plongea avec la passion du désespoir dans ses recherches. Elle devait tout savoir de ce type de Dragon, tout. Dans sa chambre, Hermione remarqua que la communication par mur était restée ouverte, mais que Remus et Tonks n'étaient plus présent dans la pièce, ou alors hors de vue. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, même quand Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui servait volontairement Harry au square Grimmaurd ou qui aidait les Weasley au Terrier arriva dans la pièce pour ranger le désordre des livres.

- Oh! Mlle. Hermione Granger! L'amie de Harry Potter! S'exclama l'elfe quand il se retourna vers le mur qui affichait la chambre d'Hermione.

La concernée sursauta en relevant la tête.

- Ah, bonjour Dobby! Où sont Tonks et Remus?

- Aller chercher des livres, Mlle. Hermione ! On a demandé à Dobby de faire de la place, Mlle ! Répondit-il avec l'enthousiasme qu'il avait toujours quand on lui demandait un service.

Hermione accepta la réponse et retourna à son travail après un mot à l'Elfe de maison, qui retourna au siens. Après quelques minutes, Hermione redressa la tête vers lui pour lui demander d'appeler Remus car il lui fallait un autre livre, quand elle trouva l'elfe en train de triturer son pauvre tablier tout neuf (offerte par Harry) sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, les yeux baissés vers un mot sur le bureau.

- Dobby, qu'y a t-il? Intervint la jeune femme en posant as plume.

- Oh! Oh! Dobby est désolé! Dobby s'excuse! Dobby ne voulait pas lire, Mlle. Hermione Granger. Dobby n'est pas un elfe indiscret! Ahh!

Hermione cria pour l'arrêter quand l'efle allait abattre sa tête contre le bureau. Cet elfe n'arrivait pas à perdre les vieilles habitudes.

- Dobby arrête! Tu sais que Harry t'a interdit de te faire du mal!

- Oui, oui! Harry Potter, un si bon maître, si bon! Oh! Dobby est désolé!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as lu pour te mettre dans cet état? S'enquit l'ancienne Gryffondor qui s'était tout à fait levée pour se rapprocher à présent.

L'elfe la regarda, ses deux énormes yeux globuleux la fixant d'un air inquiet, ses doigts tirant sa pauvre tenue de plus en plus fort.

- Le _Grand recueil de la Fleur du Mont Bleu, _Mlle, couina t-il si bas qu'Hermione faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Interrogea la jeune femme dans un soupir, l'espoir étreignant son cœur à l'en faire mal.

- C'est le livre de... de...

- De qui Dobby? De qui? pressa brutalement Hermione en se rapprochant encore plus du mur.

- Mon an... mon an... , Oh! Mlle Hermione !

- Qu.. quoi?

- Oh ! Dobby ne doit pas dire, Dobby devait garder le secret! Couina une nouvelle fois l'elfe avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, pleurant de grosses larmes.

- Dobby s'est important, Harry a besoin de savoir ! S'écria presque Hermione qui savait que l'elfe vouait un culte à son meilleur ami. Les pleurs de l'elfe redoublèrent.

- Mon ancienne maitresse! Narcissa Malefoy !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'analyser l'information, elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber d'un niveau au moment ou Dobby cria une dernière fois en se jetant au sol pour frapper sa tête contre le coin du bureau, encore et encore.

.

Narcissa... **_Malefoy_**?

.

* * *

**Note sur le chapitre :** Je reprend donc, à ceux qui penseront que ce chapitre est different des autres: vous avez raison. L'action est differente, on sort du cadre normal de "la journée à l'hopital". A ceux qui se demandent l'utilité d'un tel chapitre ou qui pensent que c'est créer de l'action pour rien, voila mon explication : ce chapitre ( et le suivant ) servent à découvrir ( et faire découvrir à nos deux personnages) des aspects différents de l'autre, des aspects qui ne peuvent pas apparaître si il n'y a pas d'action, si les journées continuent à se suivre et se ressembler. En même temps, on a une relation entre Drago et Molly, la relation de Harry et de Ginny, celle de Harry et Drago ( qui arrive plus chapitre suivant ), Hermione qui voit une nouvelle facette de Drago, et enfin celui-ci qui se rend compte qu'inconsciemment il est plus impliqué dans le groupe qu'il ne le croyait/voudrait... Donc, pour tout ça, j'ai penser à cette petite aventure, et bien sur, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de faire les choses à moitié, j'ai détaillé certaines scènes. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça juste ennuyeux... J'espère que vous comprendrez ! PS : J'éditerai pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes qu'il y aura sans doute, je poste le chapitre sans le relire pour ne pas trop tarder !

**Chapitre suivant **: Dénouement, bien sur, avec un Drago et une Hermione qui sortent de l'hopital pour quelques heures... Hermione reparle aussi de ce qu'elle a découvert dans la pensine... comment va réagir Drago?

**Sinon, je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne compte pas changer l'esprit de la fic, **j'aime mon idée de huit clos ( pas toujours si clos que ça, je sais ), d'hopital-arène ou Drago et Hermione combattent et s'apprivoisent en même temps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilaa, désolée si j'ai été longue, j'aurai voulu poste rplus tôt pour compléter la journée, mais elle n'est même pas encore terminée ! Le chapitre est plus long que les autres je pense, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter en ce moment... Dites le moi si les longueurs vous gène, que je coupe les chapitres plus courts, je pourrai peutêtre les poster plus tôt comme ça? A vous de voir !**

**Sinon, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, je suis heureuse en écrivant, mais je crois qu'il n'y a quand même rien de mieux que de voir que nos mots peuvent faire réagir, créer quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour atteindre d'autres personnes, même si c'est juste engendrer la curiosité, l'impatience... Merci de me lire, et de me le dire :)**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

Pour ce qui lui semblait la cinquantième fois de la journée, Hermione pénétra dans la chambre de Drago sans frapper à la porte. Malefoy ne s'en formalisait même plus à ce point là, il la vit arriver et sut tout de suite que quelque chose venait de se passer. Il l'avait vu s'éclipser sans un bruit alors qui concluait la conversation avec Smilbank à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et la voila qui arrivait presque essouflé par les cinq mètres qu'elle avait dû traverser pour passer de sa chambre à la sienne, et les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable.

- Drago le Recueil ! J'ai parlé à Dobby, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu... qu'il le connaissait!

- Dobby.. l'elfe de maison? Tu as demandé l'aide de l'elfe dans tes recherches?

L'air ahuris de Drago aurait sans doute fait réagir Granger la défenseuse des faibles et des non-humains, mais elle balaya sa remarque d'un geste impatient de la main.

- _Ton_ ancien elfe de maison, Drago.

La jeune femme posa son regard dans les yeux bleus du dernier des Malefoy, comme pour qu'il se rende compte lui même de ce que cette simple déclaration impliquait. L'esprit efficace et rapide de Drago comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu.

- Ce livre ne nous appartient pas. Il n'a pas pu le voir dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

- Tu connais tous les livres qui y sont? Interrogea Hermione en haussant un sourcil, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

- Oui.

Le ton de Drago était implacable. Il l'aurait su, si un Recueil d'une telle valeur reposait sur les étagères de la bibliothèque de son pè... de sa bibliothèque.

- Dobby dit que ta mère ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle s'y référait pour quelque chose. Une couverture en cuire rouge foncé.

Le regard de Drago ne quittait pas celui d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci répétait précipitamment et dans le désordre les informations dont s'était souvenu Dobby. Les souvenirs et les images défilaient derrière les yeux de Drago. Non. _Non_. Impossible.

- Les yeux de l'Ange, firent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

Hermione répétait juste ce que lui avait dit Dobby, mais Drago, lui, prononça ces quelques mots dans un soupir si doux qu'Hermione faillit ne pas l'entendre. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Dans sa tête, l'image de sa mère et son livre de chevet qu'elle lisait et relisait, assise sur les bancs confortables de leur parc, sur le fauteuil en cuir de la bibliothèque près du feu, ... dans son coin de jardin. _Impossible_. Une tempête de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, à nommer, faisait rage dans sa poitrine. Granger ne parlait pas, elle le fixait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme si elle venait de témoigner de quelque chose d'incroyable. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'interroger sur cette réaction. Les yeux de l'Ange. Merlin. Les yeux de l'Ange.

.

.

Hermione avait vu les yeux de Drago s'élargir de surprise quand elle avait prononcé en même temps que lui ce nom. Les yeux de l'Ange. La rétine de ses yeux si bleus s'était dilatée en une seconde, volant la place de la couleur pure qu'Hermione se perdait à observer. _La couleur bleue si pure_. Quelque chose dans le subconscient de la jeune Gryffondor venait de faire tilt. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'avoir la pièce manquante d'un puzzle qu'une partie de sa conscience avait commencé, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore exactement laquelle. Le regard perdu et intense de Drago avait un rapport avec la solution, de cela elle était sure. Elle le fixa aussi obstinément qu'il la regardait. Chacun voyait plus loin que l'autre. Cherchait des réponses, des explications. Sentant quelque chose attirer son regard, elle regarda ses mains qui tenaient encore le dernier livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Un livre de botanique qu'elle tenait encore avec le pouce plongé entre deux feuilles de papiers pour jouer le rôle d'un marque-page. Presque sans comprendre pourquoi, elle fit glisser son pouce à l'intérieur, et l'ouvrit. Elle avait déjà lu la description aussi brève qu'inutile de la Fleur Elfique qui se trouvait sur la page de droite. D'un geste, elle fit glisser le papier pour tourner la feuille. Elle releva les yeux vers Drago dont le regard s'était égaré, et son cœur s'élança dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit. Avant de rebaisser les yeux, elle sut ce qu'elle allait trouver sur la page.

Une image. Un dessin. De la fleur. La Fleur du Mont _Bleu_.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Cette fleur était magnifique. Chaque pétale d'une couleur différente. Non, d'une teinte différente de… _bleu_. Ha. Haha. Hermione du retenir un rire nerveux d'échapper ses lèvres. Elle s'était tellement souvent laissée aller à la contemplation, non, l'analyse du regard de son ancien ennemi. Elle avait observé comme un scientifique fasciné les yeux de Drago passer du plus pure des bleus azurs à ce bleu profond et presque gris qui la paralysait. Elle y avait trouvé la couleur du métal fondu, celle de l'océan en pleine tempête, du ciel une nuit d'orage, du ciel un jour d'été. Elle y avait trouvé des reflets de cobalt et de saphir. Et ce dessin. La fleur sur cette image avait l'air d'essayer désespérément de retrouver, d'imiter ces yeux. Pâle copie. _Ses_ yeux.

- Narcissa a fait recouvrir le livre, se rappela t-elle alors dans une sorte de brouillard intellectuel.

Narcissa, la _mère_ de Drago. Elle avait dû vouloir recouvrir le livre pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Pour cacher le titre réel des yeux d'éventuels Collectionneurs. Elle avait décidé du titre à apparaître sur la couverture de cuivre rouge. Les yeux de l'Ange. Drago recentra son attention sur elle quand elle parla, et cette fois, la conviction d'avoir raison frappa Hermione de plein fouet.

- Ce sont tes yeux Drago.

Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi cette révélation l'affectait autant. Pourquoi tout son être se soulevait à cette découverte. Pourquoi découvrir que Narcissa Malefoy possédait le livre sur la Fleur Elfique l'émouvait. Pourquoi savoir qu'elle avait renommé ce livre, cette fleur pour la comparer aux yeux de son fils, d_'un ange, _lui étreignait le coeur. Pourquoi la soudaine réalisation que si un ange avait des yeux, ils seraient sans doute vraiment de _ces_ couleurs lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle savait juste que dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait. Que cela impliquait beaucoup de chose, pour Drago, pour Ginny et quelque part, pour elle aussi. Ginny. Se concentrer sur Ginny.

- Drago il faut le Recueil.

Comment sa voix avait pu sonner aussi fermemement? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais remerciait Merlin.

- Non...

La voix de Drago, elle, était serrée et basse. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle faillit répliquer, expliquer, mais il la devança.

- Je l'ai, souffla t-il finalement.

- Je sais, c'était le livre de Narcissa, je viens de ...

- Non, je l'ai... La fleur.

L'esprit d'Hermione était blanc. Vide. Pendant une seconde, certes, mais tout de même. Et la déclaration de Drago avait interrompu toutes les liaisons nerveuses qui reliaient son cerveau au reste de son corps. Et puis, en une seconde, le calme disparut, et tous ses sentiments ressurgirent. L'incompréhension, le doute, une pointe d'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'annonce de l'état de Ginny, l'ahurissement et puis... et puis une vague de soulagement. _Il l'avait_.

- Je vais appeler Severus, Harry ne doit pas tarder à revenir de toutes les manières.

En un clin d'œil, Drago était sortit de la pièce en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le visage si neutre et fermé qu'Hermione _savait _que l'illusionnisme ne devait pas y être étranger. Une vague d'excitation s'abattit sur elle. Comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un coup, elle sursauta seule dans la pièce, et retourna en courant dans sa chambre pour prévenir Remus.

.

.

Drago était... sonné. La fleur elfique? Vraiment? Cette fleur dont sa mère avait planté la graine le jour de sa naissance? Dont elle avait prit soins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour la voir doucement, très doucement, au fil des années, au rythme des saisons, éclore, grandir et embellir? _L'œuvre de sa vie_ ?

Il frappa une fois et entra sans attendre la chambre de William. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau, d'une carafe. Will avait faillit s'exclamer quelque chose, mais l'air impassible de son voisin l'avait arrêté net. Et maintenant? Se demanda le blond. Et maintenant, quoi? Une image de la plante arrachée pour être donné comme ingrédient à Severus dans son esprit, et il renversa de l'eau sur sa chemise. Sa main tremblait. _L'œuvre de sa vie_. Un ingrédient pour Weasley? L'œuvre de sa _vie_.

Drago fut prit d'un vertige et il retrouva le fauteuil qu'il occupait toujours dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans la journée que la tête lui tournait et qu'il avait besoin de juste prendre une pause, de s'asseoir et de respirer doucement. Les images de sa mère, à genoux dans la terre, ses instruments dans une main, penchée vers cette fleur... cette fleur si bleu qui semblait changer tous les jours. Le sourire de sa mère quand elle se retournait vers lui, toujours au sol. Son sourire et la chaleur dans son regard. Une boule dans sa gorge, un nœud dans sa poitrine lui bloquèrent totalement la respiration. Son regard qui lui disait_ Regarde, je prends soins des Yeux de l'Ange_. Regarde, je prend soins de _toi_. Non. Il venait de comprendre. Presque dix-huit ans plus tard, il venait de comprendre. L'œuvre de sa vie. C'était _l'œuvre_ de sa _vie_. Lui, Drago Malefoy…

- Drago? Je viens de voir Hermione, elle m'a dit que tu étais parti me chercher il y a plus de trois quart d'heures !

Drago entendit à peine la voix de Severus quand celui-ci débarqua dans la pièce, l'air un peu agacé mais plus perplexe.

_Il_ était l'œuvre de sa vie.

Drago se tourna lentement vers son parrain et se releva doucement. Déjà, Granger et Potter étaient arrivés en courant derrière Severus.

- Alors? Pressa Harry dont le regard sautait de Drago à Severus.

- Il faut que j'aille au Manoir. Moi, Severus.

La voix de Drago était neutre, tout son être était neutre. Severus acquiesça d'un signe de la tête mais ne bougea pas.

- Je croyais qu'un sort de conférence était suffisant, pourquoi cette fois..., commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

- Le Manoir est doté de nombreuses et puissantes protections, certaines dirigées directement contre Harry, répondit Severus sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago détourna le regard, et Severus fit un pas en avant, recherchant des yeux ce qui troublait son filleul.

- Je vais chercher les autorisations, intervint Harry sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Il sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna en courant, Hermione sur les talons. Severus fit un nouveau pas en avant, mais Drago devança tout tentative de discussion:

- Où en est la potion? Tu ne devrais pas être face à ton chaudron?

- J'ai deux heures avant de la reprendre, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser aller au Manoir seul de toutes les manières.

- Je m'en doutais.

.

.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Potter revenait avec deux autorisations de sortie. Drago n'haussa même pas un sourcil, il savait déjà que dans ce monde, la notoriété ouvrait toutes les portes. Harry Potter, héro du monde sorcier ne devait pas avoir de mal à faire signer toutes les autorisations qu'il voulait. Une heure plus tard, Drago, Severus, Hermione et Harry se tenaient devant les imposantes grilles du Manoir Malefoy, comme l'indiquait la gravure dorée devant laquelle Drago s'était arrêté. D'un geste qu'il voulait sur, il posa sa baguette sur la gravure, et murmura plusieurs sorts. Il était conscient de la mine interrogative de Granger à sa droite, et de l'impatience croissante de Potter à sa gauche, mais l'incantation pour débloquer l'entrée aux visiteurs était longue, compliquée, et puissante. Et Drago était seul, malade et affaiblit. Priant intérieurement pour qu'il réussisse le sort jusqu'au bout, il baissa doucement sa baguette de longues secondes plus tard, et attendit un moment. Doucement, les grilles s'ouvrirent sur les côtés, ouvrant progressivement un passage de plus en plus large pour les trois visiteurs et le maître de maison. Au premier pas qu'il fit sur le gravier du large parc qui devançait le manoir, trois elfes de maisons tirés à quatre épingles apparurent.

- Mr. Drago ! Oh, Maître! Couina la première, Quincy est heureuse de vous revoir maître !

L'elfe, plus petite que les deux mâles austères qui restaient en retrait, sautillait vivement, apparemment sincèrement excitée par le retour de Drago. Celui-ci baissa rapidement le regard vers elle, et lui sourit rapidement.

.

.

Malefoy venait-il vraiment de sourire à son elfe de maison? Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et elle aurait juré que le sourire était sincère! Et comment se faisait-il que les trois elfes étaient aussi bien habillés, vu l'ancienne tenue de Dobby? Suivant Drago qui avançait à grands pas sans plus s'arrêter, elle se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant. Quincy s'était retirée derrière les deux autres elfes qui avaient l'air plus âgés et plus sérieux. L'un d'eux portait même des lunettes, vision qu'Hermione aurait voulu prendre en photo tant elle l'avait étonnée.

- ... et Mr. Helwood est passé, trois fois, faisait l'elfe à lunette.

- Nous n'avons pas diffusé d'information sur votre location, précisa l'autre d'un air de professionnel habitué.

- Nous avons envoyé les papiers que vous désiriez à Hanckok & Fridge, on nous a fait savoir qu'ils les retourneraient signés et annotés d'ici la fin de la semaine, continua le premier qui tenait dans sa main un long parchemin aux deux bouts enroulés.

Drago hochait de temps en temps de la tête face au flot ininterrompu d'informations que débitaient ses deux elfes-secretaires. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil à la même seconde, pressant le pas pour rester au niveau de Severus, dont le regard n'avait pratiquement pas quitté Drago depuis sa chambre d'hôpital. Dans d'autres circonstances, la modeste demoiselle Granger se serait sans doute arrêtée une seconde pour profiter du paysage, souffler un " Wow " en admirant la beauté des jardins parfaitement entretenues, du gazons et des buissons qui semblaient taillés à l'aide d'un double-décimetre, des parterres de fleurs multicolores, des fontaines dispersées ça et là, minutieusement placées à quelques mètres des bancs de pierres ou de bois. Mais ce jour-là, elle était trop occupée pour ça. _Peut-être une autre fois_! Pensa une petite voix dans son esprit. _Bien sur,_ se moqua sa deuxieme petite voix toujours un peu rabat-joie,_ tu as toujours l'occasion de venir te promener dans le parc de Drago Malefoy_!

- Lekka, Sorel, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, j'ai des choses à faire avec mes invités, interrompit Drago.

Et Hermione aurait juré voir le dénommé Sorel ( sans lunettes ) lancer un regard mauvais à Harry pendant une seconde, ou peut-être était-ce à Severus puisqu'ils étaient côtes-à-côtes. Légèrement perturbée, la voix de Drago, plus grave qu'ordinairement, bien que toujours aussi calme, la sortit de sa réflexion.

- Lekka va me chercher _Les Yeux de l'Ange_, l'exemplaire de Mère. Sorel, je te retrouverai directement à la bibliothèque.

Les deux elfes disparurent sans bruit à la seconde où Drago termina sa phrase. Arrivé devant l'imposante bâtisse qu'était sa _maison_, Drago fit une pause pendant une seconde. Hermione vit Severus hésiter à se mettre au niveau du blond, et Hermione, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, savait que ce moment était lourd de tensions et peut-être d'émotions. Pire, elle avait l'impression de _comprendre_ Drago, elle qui ne savait rien de la situation - si _situation_ il y avait ! Secouant la tête pour faire disparaitre ce sentiment étrange, elle releva la tête vers l'immense porte de bois aux gravures insolites juste à temps pour voir le " Maître du domaine " y poser la main et pousser doucement. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, sans doutes aidées par la magie, et en faisant un pas à l'intérieur, Drago se retourna vers les trois autres.

- Vous feriez mieux d'attendre ici.

La voix du jeune homme était ferme mais si basse qu'Hermione tendit le cou instinctivement. Harry faillit protester, mais Severus qui semblait conscient de quelque chose que les deux Gryffondors ignoraient acquiesça son accord et laissa son filleul entrer seul dans la bâtisse. Du coup d'œil qu'Hermione put lancer à l'intérieur elle ne retira rien, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière derrière les deux portes, et la jeune fille frissonna quand la porte se referma derrière Drago comme si le Manoir venait de l'engloutir.

- Messieurs, Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Hermione sursauta presque quand la voix enfantine de Quincy la sortit de ses pensées - encore. Sans les attendre, la petite elfe se mit à marcher, le long du Manoir, comme pour le contourner et accéder à l'arrière. Le manoir semblait se trouver au centre même de l'immense parc de verdure qui l'entourait, et bientôt, Quincy s'éloigna du mur, conduisant le groupe entre les buissons, les statuettes. Hermione roula des yeux en longeant une marre où les crapauds croissaient et arrêta de compter tous les petits salons ouverts qu'elle apercevait. Comment une famille de trois pouvait vivre _là_? Le jardin était certes très beau, mais ce n'était _pas_ un jardin! Tous les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient s'y promener tranquillement sans se marcher sur les pieds ! Une pointe de curiosité envahit tout de même l'ancienne préfète en chef quand Quincy s'arrêta enfin à l'un des salons, abrité à l'ombre d'un grand parasol de tissu blanc et des arbres qui l'entouraient: chaque salon était meublé et décorés différemment et, à vrai dire, très joliment. Elle aurait voulu jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir si tout y était aussi si impressionnant.

Quincy les laissa là avec l'ordre de s'asseoir, et pas moins de cinq secondes plus tard, elle était de retour avec deux plateaux en lévitation devant elle. Sur le premier de nombreuses boissons colorées et sur le deuxième des petits bols contenant toutes sortes de biscuits qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu.

- Merci Quincy, fit gentiment la jeune fille en prenant elle même l'un des plateaux pour le reposer sur la table au centre.

L'elfe la regarda une seconde, semblant la jauger du regard, avant de lui faire un grand sourire absolument ravit. Harry ne pouvait pas tenir en place, il resta debout, à faire les cents pas alors que Severus et Hermione s'asseyaient, le premier semblait confortable mais ne rangeait pas sa baguette, et la seconde un peu moins à l'aise devant le regard d'une elfe qui ne la lâchait pas, et de par l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Servez-vous, s'il vous plait _Mademoiselle_.

Hermione haussa un sourcil: l'elfe de maison se donnait vraiment du mal. Elle se pencha vers l'un des petits bols et prit le premier biscuit qui lui tomba sous la main en souriant à Quincy. Celle-ci sembla s'en contenter car elle se tourna et alla se poser derrière l'un des fauteuils, de profil aux invités pour, apparemment, leur laisser une certaine intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le gravier derrière elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait put se retourner, Drago disait déjà, aussi doucement que précédemment :

- Je vois que Quincy s'est occupé de vous...

Hermione aurait juré déceler une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de son voisin de chambre, et en se retournant elle cru entrevoir un nouveau sourire en coin presque complice avec l'elfe, qui baissa la tête très bas en se tordant les mains, gênée.

- Quincy voulait être polie Maître, le Manoir Malefoy ne peut pas ...

- Oui Quincy, je sais. Bonne initiative, coupa Drago, épargnant une elfe confuse, puis se tournant vers les autres: Allons-y.

Drago ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qu'y était apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand Quincy avait évoqué la politesse des Malefoy, ha, cette sacro-sainte politesse noble, pensait-elle en secouant doucement la tête. A nouveau le groupe se mit en marche, repassant près de la marre qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu rater, ils la contournèrent et passèrent derrière un mur de branchage qui se transforma bientôt en couloir naturel, rappelant aux deux Gryffondors présents le labyrinthe du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Harry grogna mais ne dit pas un mot, juste avant qu'ils ne débouchent enfin sur la "sortie" du couloir, Lekka, l'elfe myope, apparu devant eux sans un son. Dans ses mains, un gros livre à la couverture bordeaux parfaite. Il le donna immédiatement à son maître sans un mot, mais Drago, sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage, le tendit en arrière vers Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita pour le récupérer, les yeux déjà grands ouverts. Elle tenait un des Grands Recueils dans sa main ! Pour être si recherchés et convoités, ces livres devaient être absolument fascinant! La jeune femme sentait déjà l'excitation faire reculer dans un coin l'angoisse omniprésente qui l'avait saisit à l'annonce de l'état de Ginny. Elle allait l'ouvrir, mais ses pas, qui l'avaient conduit automatiquement à la suite des autres, la cognèrent contre Severus qui s'était brusquement arrêté.

Le nouveau coin de jardin sur lequel ils étaient tombés était très diffèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Sauvage, pensa Hermione au premier coup d'œil. Ils étaient tombés en plein paysage féérique. Le ciel et la terre ne faisaient qu'un, les branches enlaçaient les nuages, les fleurs s'épanouissaient dans un désordre recherché et tout le paysage se tournait naturellement, sans effort, vers un point précis. Comme le point de chute des toiles des plus grands maitres, le regard était attiré vers cet endroit _là_. _Cette_ fleur. L'image ne lui faisait pas justice. Elle était absolument magnifique. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer une seconde. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, ne s'attendant pas être assiégée par les plus agréables et originales senteurs qu'elle n'ait jamais humée. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre ce parfum en bouteille, pensa t-elle une seconde. Ce n'est qu'après cette pensée triviale qu'elle pensa à relever la tête vers les autres, Harry était tout aussi silencieux qu'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, Severus, comme elle, tournait autour de la fleur pour l'observer de tous les angles, les sourcils froncés, et Drago... Drago n'avait pas bougé. En retrait, il avait laissé ses invités le précéder et était quant à lui resté à l'entrée de ce paradis-sur terre. Le visage fermé, ses yeux fixaient la fleur comme si elle allait subitement se mettre à parler.

Doucement, Hermione contourna l'Elfique pour se positionner de manière à avoir dans le même axe la fleur et Drago, qui la regardait presque sans ciller. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Le bleu qui ressortait particulièrement sur la peau blanche de Drago en ce jour ensoleillé rappelait exactement celui de la fleur dont chaque pétale apparaissait différemment selon la lumière du soleil.

- Alors c'était ça, souffla finalement Severus. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Narcissa refusait de me laisser voir son jardin...

- Vous auriez comprit de quoi il s'agissait, compléta Harry à voix basse, comme s'il ne fallait pas déranger la nature.

- Pas immédiatement, mais j'aurai au moins comprit la valeur de ce... « chef d'œuvre ». Fascinant, les couleurs changent selon l'angle et selon l'inclinaison du soleil ! 18 ans de travail, et la fleur n'a pas du éclore il y a plus de ... trois ans, peut-être quatre!

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Rogue dans cet état, il était ensorcelé par ce qu'il voyait, tournant encore autour d'elle, plus ou moins accroupit, la tête penchée tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Il hésitait à la toucher, et ses lèvres remuaient encore des paroles qui se perdaient en murmure dans la brise. La maître des potions en lui s'agitait visiblement.

- Comment va t-on faire? Demanda Hermione plusieurs secondes plus tard, sortant enfin de l'espèce de torpeur qui s'était saisie de tous, semble t-il. On se contente de prélever de la sève à l'aide d'une...

- Non, coupa Severus qui s'était brusquement redressé. J'ai besoin de tout, pétales, racines, tiges, sève. Tout. Il faut l'arracher.

Le silence retomba brusquement. Hermione aurait voulut protester, comment arracher une chose pareille? Si précieuse? Si parfaite? Impossible! S'indigna d'abord une voix dans son esprit. Et puis, comme une claque dans son visage, l'image de Ginny dans son lit d'hôpital se rappela à son esprit. Ils arracheraient une montagne si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sauver.

Doucement, trois regards se tournèrent vers celui qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Hermione l'avait vu du coin de l'œil reculer d'un pas à l'annonce de Severus, mais il semblait absolument... fermé. Neutre. Il ne dit pas un mot. Ne rendit pas leur regard aux trois personnes qui le fixaient. Que pouvait-il se passer dans son esprit à cet instant présent? Bougeant à peine, il claqua des doigts une fois, et Quincy, qui s'était retirée, réapparut. Il ne la regarda même pas, mais elle sembla comprendre. Comprendre quoi? Elle redisparut presque aussitôt, et revint plusieurs secondes plus tard accompagnée d'un autre elfe de maison qui semblait très âgé et était très diffèrent de Lekka et Sorel.

- Maître, vous avez appelé Priji?

Priji portait un tablier qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux et des bottes qui y remontaient, le recouvrant pratiquement entièrement. Le tout était marron de terre et de boue et ses mains calleuses et sales renfermaient une touffe de gazon, apparemment. Le jardinier, bien sur!

- Oui, répondit doucement Drago avant de faire une longue pose. Prend tes instruments, et déracine la fleur.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'agitèrent brutalement, battant l'air comme s'il tentait de prendre son envole.

- Qu..Quelle fleur, Maître, surement pas les Yeux d..

- Si, Priji. Déracine les Yeux de l'Ange et donne la à Severus.

Priji regarda Severus, avant de se retourner vers Drago, ses gigantesques yeux verts montraient incompréhension et choc. Il agita la tête.

- Comment, mais Maître, Maitre c'est impossible ! Cria t-il d'une voix plus grave que celle des autres elfes.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra quand elle vit les yeux du vieux jardinier se remplir d'eau.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Priji ne peux pas! Les Yeux de l'Ange! La vie de la maitresse! La vie de la maitresse! Ce n'est pas possible!

- Ramène tes instruments Priji, nous sommes pressés.

La froideur du ton de Drago acheva le vieil elfe dont les larmes coulèrent sur le visage sans qu'il ne les essuie. Ses larmes, ses cris, qui résonnaient dans la nature étaient bien plus déchirants que ceux de Dobby. Quelque chose, dans l'image de cet elfe le rendait humble, presque sage, et l'image de lui pleurant ne semblait pas normale. Hermione détourna le regard quand l'elfe se rapprocha en tremblant vers la fleur, il tomba à genoux à moins d'un mètre d'elle et se retourna vers Drago.

- Dix-huit ans, trois mois et quatre jours, Maître. Dix-huit ans, trois mois et quatre jours! La naissance de Maître, la plus belle œuvre de Maitresse! L'œuvre de Maitresse! Maitre, c'est impossible !

L'émotion de Priji prit Hermione à la gorge, elle était sur le point de pleurer, et le regard de Drago ne vacillait pas.

- Priji, appela doucement Quincy pour le rappeler gentiment à l'ordre.

- Non! Non! Priji ne peux pas! Cria soudainement l'elfe en se redressant sur ses jambes toujours tremblantes. Pauvre Maîtresse Narcissa a passé sa vie...

- Ta Maîtresse est morte, Priji, coupa la voix glaciale de Drago qui posa son regard brulant sur son elfe. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait bouillonner comme de la lave, sur le point d'exploser. Maintenant, reprit-il, obéit aux ordres _de ton Maître_.

Il releva son bras face à l'elfe, et celui-ci détourna le visage comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup. Une nouvelle fois, Drago claqua des doigts, et l'elfe se redressa immédiatement, se retournant vers la plante. Il fit apparaître plusieurs outils de jardinage à ses pieds, et tendit les bras vers la fleur. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène, il y avait un problème, pensait Hermione en observant Priji. De ses yeux foncés, Drago fusillait le dos de l'elfe, et enfin, Hermione comprit. Priji se battait de toutes ses forces contre son propre corps, mais il lui était impossible de désobéir un ordre direct de son Maître. Le claquement de doigts, la voix sombre de Drago, c'était sa manière d'imposer sa volonté sur son elfe de maison, son serviteur, son esclave. Hermione retint un sanglot d'indignation et de douleur face à l'image qu'elle s'imposait, refusant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Bientôt, le corps de l'elfe se relaxa en un instant, et il baissa la tête. Il venait de céder aux ordres. Avant que Priji n'ait put se pencher pour prendre un de ses outils, Drago tournait les talons pour disparaître.

- Fais vite Priji, murmura t-il sans se retourner.

Sa commande sonnait comme une excuse. Hermione laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement.

.

Priji avait lui aussi essuyé ses joues mouillées et s'était appliqué à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans relever la tête vers les trois sorciers restants. Etrangement, Hermione avait envie de s'excuser au près de lui, mais elle n'en fit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Priji les conduisait à l'extérieur du jardin secret de Narcissa Malefoy, avec dans ses mains la dépouille encore parfaite de la fleur sur laquelle il avait appliqué de nombreux artifices magiques que la jeune Miss-je-sais-tout ne connaissait pas. Ils marchèrent sans un bruit jusqu'au salon qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt, et dans lequel attendait Drago Malefoy, assit à l'ombre mais le regard tourné vers le soleil. Ses deux elfes-secretaires étaient à ses côtés, debout, ils avaient recommencés à débiter un flot d'informations: noms, rendez-vous, papiers, dates, adresses. Hermione savait pourtant que Drago n'écoutait pas. Son regard semblait ailleurs, perdu.

- Non, coupa t-il juste avant que Priji et les trois autres n'arrivent, dites à Frederic de faire la livraison lui même.

Ah. Et bien peut-être qu'il écoutait finalement. Hermione se gifla mentalement, _Arrête de te faire des films avec un Drago Malefoy torturé, mystérieux et sensible, _se moqua voix N°2. La jeune femme gronda sa propre conscience avant de voir que Malefoy s'était levé.

- Allez-y les premiers, je suis juste derrière vous, fit-il en montrant d'un signe de la main le chemin de retour.

Quincy menait le groupe pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, Priji le fermait, toujours accroché à la plante, toujours évitant le moindre contact visuel avec qui que ce soit. Drago, ses deux secrétaires sur les talons, était resté en recul par rapport au groupe pour pouvoir continuer d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, reprenant une information ou répondant à une question sur un détail logistique. Plusieurs bonnes minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin face à la grille de sortie. Severus et Harry sortirent les premiers, mais Drago rappela Hermione à la dernière seconde.

- Le Recueil, une seconde.

Récupérant le lourd livre rouge, il l'ouvrit et en fit voler les feuilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à une page et en retire un fin carré de tissu. Hermione sentit une odeur floral quand il le retira d'un coup du livre avant de le refermer et de lui rendre sans un regard, il revint sur ses pas pour finir la conversation avec ses secretaires, alors que Priji revenait lui aussi après avoir donné à Severus la plante, s'en séparant à jamais. La tête basse, le jardinier pivota à droite, et commença à s'enfoncer dans les jardins parfaits, quand Hermione vit Drago lui courir doucement après. Les deux secrétaires avaient disparu, et elle venait de sortir, observant par delà les grilles, sans pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

Elle vit Drago tendre quelque chose à l'elfe qui recula, visiblement surpris. "Oh!" s'exclama t-elle sans le faire exprès en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du bout de foulard qu'il avait récupéré du Recueil. Il le lui donnait? Lui ... rendait sa liberté? Le renvoyait? Elle aurait voulut les entendre ! Priji recula encore, et Drago finit par se pencher, et posa le foulard sur le gravier au pied de l'elfe, avant de s'en aller sans regarder en arrière. Hermione vit l'elfe s'approcher, renifler, visiblement, le bout de tissu qu'elle savait parfumé, et tomber à genoux à ses côtés, finissant par le prendre et le serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle détourna vite le regard quand elle sentit les yeux de Drago se poser sur elle.

Quelle sortie, Merlin, quelle sortie!

Ils avaient récupérés la fleur. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Plus qu'un ingrédient, par Merlin, faites qu'ils le trouvent.

.

.

"_-Et tu le leur as donné? _"

La voix de Pansy dans son esprit s'efforçait d'être neutre.

"-_Oui_"

En rentrant, Drago avait laissé Harry et Severus retourner à la chambre de Hermione pour plus de recherches sur le dernier ingrédient. La seule chose qu'il avait voulut, c'était retrouver le silence de la solitude, chose qu'il avait plutôt eu tendance à haïr récemment. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose bouillir dans sa poitrine, le brulant de l'intérieur tout en glaçant chaque organe de son être. Comment était-ce possible? Drago savait ce qu'être déchiré intérieurement voulait dire, il avait eu dans sa vie des décisions à prendre plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Tous les choix principaux qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était présentement avaient été des dilemmes. Mais ce mélange d'émotions, de sentiments contradictoires le dévorait sans lui laisser une chance de se battre. Il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose pourtant, il savait que son choix avait été le choix raisonnable, logique, bon. Qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre de toutes les manières. Mais découvrir tout ce qui se rattachait à cette fleur, à sa mère.. à lui, et l'arracher comme il l'avait ordonné...

Et puis Pansy était arrivée, ayant rebranchée le Simulton. Elle lui avait expliqué pour l'attaque surprise qui avait interrompu leur précédente conversation, et rassurée en rajoutant qu'elle était de retour chez elle, où Blaise se reposait encore depuis la guerre. Et puis, elle lui avait demandé de parler de lui, et presque sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait tout dit. Jusqu'aux évènements de la journée.

"- _Tu as changé Drago, déclara t-elle dans un soupir mental. _

_- Toi aussi_ "

Oui, la Pansy d'avant n'aurait pas parlé de Potter comme elle l'avait fait dans les minutes précédentes, c'était un fait qu'elle n'essaya même pas de nier.

" - _Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux._

_- Est-ce que Blaise réussit à marcher ou pas encore? _

_- Il marche normalement, mais pas longtemps. C'est étrange, il n'a plus mal, mais se fatigue vite,_ répondit Pany_. _

_- Et tu es sure que rester chez toi, c'est assez sur? _

_- Drago, je ne compte pas retourner dans une de ces pla.._

_- Chez moi, vous pouvez aller au Manoir, _coupa Drago _"_

Pansy ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Drago pouvait deviner le train de ses pensées. Le Manoir, c'était là où tout avait commencé. Le Manoir avait caché le QG des Mangemorts, les plus grands secrets de la puissante magie noir et ses plus fervents adeptes. Il les avait vu s'enrôler dans quelque chose de plus grands qu'eux alors qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui aller découler de leur choix. Mais il les avait aussi vu se révolter, réfléchir, s'éduquer, comprendre, saisir le courage de leur position. Pansy était venu si souvent au manoir qu'en sortant du Poudlard Express, ses elfes de maisons y transportaient immédiatement toutes ses valises. Et puis il y avait eu un moment de vide quand il était trop occupé par les amis de son père. Mais quand elle y était revenue finalement, c'était avec un plan. Un plan que Drago avait embrasé avec elle.

" - _Tu sais qu'il est presque aussi protégé que Gringott, _rajouta doucement Malefoy, sans insister tout en sachant qu'elle finirait par accueillir son idée.

- _Drago, je suis sur que si tu étais dehors, tu serais déjà en train de trainer mes valises à la chambre d'amis._

_- Ta chambre_, corrigea le blond en souriant à la pensée qu'elle avait surement raison_. _

_- Et comment tu t'en sors, à l'hôpital? Je sais que la première fois, déjà, tu as eu du mal à ne pas t'exploser un chemin par les murs pour t'échapper, alors cette fois.._

_- Je suppose que je me suis fait à l'idée. Bizarrement, je me suis crée une routine ici. Même Granger y participe._

_- Et tu vas bien? Je devrais venir vérifier. Je tenterai de pass.._

_- Non Pansy, tu n'es pas autorisée à tenter quoique ce soit. Tu ne dois pas sortir du Manoir! _

_- Ah, le retour de Drago Maledoy, l'autoritaire. _

_- Pansy tu ne dois pas sortir,_ répéta t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

_- Si quelqu'un est en danger, ce n'est pas moi, _répliqua t-elle de la même voix. "

Une fois encore, le silence retomba. Entre eux le silence n'avait jamais été un problème. Pansy pouvait passer pour la fille bavarde qui gloussait et s'agrippait à son bras à Poudlard, mais Drago savait que comme lui, quand elle était sérieuse, le silence pesait plus lourd que n'importe quel mot. Que c'était aussi dans ce silence qu'ils se comprenaient, s'apaisaient, réfléchissaient.

" - _Drago, il faut faire quelque chose. Tu dois rentrer au Manoir. Tu peux payer n'importe quel médicomage pour te suivre en privé, tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas.. _

- _De toute façon, il y a toujours Weasley et Granger à l'hôpital, ça n'empêcherait pas une attaque_. "

Drago savait pertinemment que l'idée était sans doute moins perturbante pour Pansy si elle le savait, lui, en sécurité. Mais bizarrement, pour Drago, retourner au Manoir et laisser les autres face au danger s'apparentait beaucoup à de la lâcheté. Et lâche il avait décidé de ne plus l'être.

La vision d'un groupe de ces "nouveaux" mangemorts qui venaient l'attaquer dans la nuit ne le terrifiait pas. Il se demanda une seconde si la notion même de la mort le touchait, et il se rendit compte qu'il semblait anesthésié contre la peur qui lui étreignait par le passé le ventre à ce mot. Il n'avait plus peur de mourir. Son cœur ne battait ni plus vite, ni plus fort. Il ne sentait pas l'angoisse s'échapper dans ses membres, les alourdissant, l'étourdissant. Il ne sentait pas le voile fin de sueur froide qui se formait par le passé sur sa peau. Rien. Il était mourant, après tout. Huh, il était _mourant_. Pas le mourant de " On mourra tous un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre " mais le mourant de " là, _tout de suite_, je meurs ".

"_- Je meurs, Pansy_ "

Les mots s'étaient formés dans son esprit sans qu'il ne les retienne, et le Simulton les avait fidèlement transmis. Il mourrait.

" _Drago !_ "

- Drago !

Deux voix avaient appelés son prénom dans la même seconde, celle de Pansy, furieuse dans son esprit, couverte par celle d'Hermione, qui, comme d'habitude, s'était invitée dans sa chambre et le regardait à présent, appuyée contre la porte qu'elle avait refermé. Au premier coup d'œil, le blond sut qu'elle venait dans un but spécial. Ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient jamais sur lui plus que quelques secondes sans tomber au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne relève pas la tête, attendant peut-être que Drago dise quelque chose.

"-_ On se reparlera Pansy_", fit-il simplement, avant de retirer son bracelet.

Les yeux d'Hermione captèrent son mouvement, et elle dût comprendre qu'il avait été en discussion avec quelqu'un. Elle se mordit la lèvre et Drago fronça les sourcils une seconde, avant de reprendre une apparence neutre, attendant sans un bruit.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

Sa voix était faible, presque douce, et Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'intervint toujours pas.

- Je t'avais dis que c'était de mon droit, que je ferais ce qu'il faudrait pour récupérer les souvenirs de _cette_ nuit.

D'habitude, quand Hermione évoquait "cette" nuit en accentuant le "cette" comme s'il s'agissait d'une nuit particulièrement spéciale, il avait envie de rouler des yeux face à tant de dramatisme. Mais cette fois, instinctivement, il sut que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Donc je l'ai fais. J'ai retrouvé tes souvenirs. Enfin, nos souvenirs.

.

.

Drago ne répondait toujours rien à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Et cette attitude la poussait à continuer, alors même qu'elle aurait voulu se taire et le regarder. Lui dire qu'elle venait, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans sa chambre, de revoir encore ce souvenir volé. Non, elle aurait voulut s'avancer vers lui et le remercier, le remercier pour la manière qu'il avait eu de rester avec elle toute la nuit. Pour ce qu'il avait crié en lui demandant de se taire. Parce que déjà ce soir-là, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle devait espérer au lieu de sombrer. Parce qu'elle l'avait cru idiot et imbu de sa personne mais que malgré tout, malgré le pouvoir qu'il savait avoir sur elle, il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il avait mentit pour ne pas lui dire. Comme si il était pudique. Le remercier parce qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit quand il avait commencé à faire froid. Parce qu'il s'était battu contre le sommeil pour pouvoir la bercer plus longtemps de sa voix, parce qu'il avait finalement céder dans la chaise inconfortable de sa chambre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tourner les talons pour la laisser seule quand, inconsciemment, elle avait eu besoin de lui.

Elle aurait voulu s'avancer et le prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'il l'avait soutenu quand elle avait cru s'effondrer dans le couloir. Quand son propre corps l'avait abandonné il l'avait rattrapé. Parce que ses mots avaient rappelé à elle l'essence endormit de sa personne alors qu'elle se croyait perdue sur le champ de bataille. Parce qu'il avait métaphoriquement renoncé à l'amour de sa mère pour sauver sa meilleure amie, sans ciller une seule fois. Sans hésiter, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Parce que, sans le savoir, il avait sacrifié la seule œuvre de la nature capable de ne jamais égaler la complexité, la magnificence de ses yeux, et que ça, même elle aurait voulut en pleurer.

Mais il ne disait toujours rien, et ses jambes n'osaient pas la rapprocher de lui. Sa bouche n'osait plus lui expliquer les pensées qui martelaient son esprit.

- Tu as.. prit ma pensine.

Bien sur, il avait deviné. C'était la seule manière de voler des souvenirs. Elle aurait eu honte, à cette seconde, si elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression figée de Drago l'inquiéta. Il s'était statufié. Ses yeux la fixaient, immobiles, entre deux paupières qui ne laissaient presque rien filtrer de la couleur désormais orageuse de son regard. Et puis, soudain, elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai cherché la nuit qui m'intéressait d'un sort, je l'ai prit, et j'ai reposé la pensine là où je l'avais trouvée.

Je n'ai rien vu d'autre, expliquait-elle ainsi. Drago la jaugeait du regard, se demandant sans doute si il pouvait la croire ou non. Il était vrai que la chose paraissait peu probable, mais Hermione avait une conscience. Elle avait même été incapable de le faire sans le prévenir, et finalement, sans le lui avouer après coup. Si elle avait apprit l'art de contourner le règlement, ça avait toujours été pour une cause juste.

- Et ?

- Merci.

Pourquoi la voix d'Hermione était elle si serrée et petite? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le remercier aussi chaleureusement qu'elle le souhaitait? Pourquoi, là, tout de suite, elle se sentait toute petite contre cette porte fermée, sous ce regard.

Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander d'élaborer sa réponse.

- J'ai voulu te le dire il y a quelques jours. Mais tu dormais.

Elle espérait qu'il comprenne ainsi pourquoi il l'avait retrouvé un matin endormie à côté de lui. Un frisson la traversa à ce souvenir. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour s'immerger immédiatement dans ceux de Drago. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà pensé leur beauté? Sans doute pas autant qu'elle l'avait fais _depuis_. Au départ, elle avait cru qu'elle rêvait encore. Et puis elle s'était souvenue de la veille, et avait comprit, reculant brusquement. Leurs visages avaient été si proches qu'elle avait cru une seconde qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. Idée stupide, pourquoi l'embrasserait-il? A nouveau, elle frissonna. Ses lèvres entrouvertes avaient été à moins de cinq centimètres des siennes.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis, exactement?

Drago s'était levé cette fois. Se rapprochant d'elle. Chaque pas l'enfonçant dans des images de bleus et de lèvres qu'elle fit disparaître en secouant la tête. Et puis il était là, à nouveau si proche d'elle. Il l'emprisonnait de son corps contre la porte, et elle perdit ses mots. _Merlin Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !_ Trop de choses s'étaient passés dans les dernières heures, jours. Il fallait bien que ça ressorte à un moment où à un autre. En relevant la tête, Hermione comprit pourquoi on parlait _d'explosion_ d'émotions quand elle rencontra à nouveau le regard de son voisin.

- Est-ce que tu as un problème aux yeux? Demanda t-elle assez soudainement pour se surprendre elle même.

- Quoi ?

Drago avait perdu de la belle contenance qu'il avait une seconde plus tôt, à essayer de l'hypnotiser pour la perturber. Quelle idiote, elle s'était faite avoir. Ses pensées n'étaient jamais claires dans cette pièce. _Bien sur, c'est la faute de la pièce!_ se moqua une voix dans son esprit. Elle n'y répondit pas.

- Tes yeux. Tu es déjà allé voir un ophtalmologiste?

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche de leur propre volonté. A présent, il la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Et c'était peut-être vrai, peut-être qu'une partie de son esprit venait de se noyer dans la mer de saphirs qui la fixait. Et puis peut-être aussi qu'il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'un ophtalmologiste pouvait bien être. Idiote, se gifla t-elle mentalement.

- Tes yeux changent tellement, tu es sur que c'est normal? J'ai même découverts certaines nuances de bleus grâce à toi ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est peut-être un problème médical?

Hermione lu la surprise dans les traits de son vis-à-vis, et puis quelque chose de rare arriva. Les épaules de Drago tremblèrent légèrement, et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire qu'il essayait de contenir en se mordillant la lèvre interieure (Merlin!), et puis, il éclata de rire. Le son était grave et chaleureux, comme une cascade de notes basses qui s'accordaient en une mélodie rassurante et agréable. De celles qui font que l'on ferme les yeux en souriant, pour mieux les savourer. Hermione le fixa un instant, perturbée par cette réaction, observant, pour changer, le visage du blond se détendre, ses yeux se fermer pour mieux profiter de son fou rire, ses pommettes relevées, ses dents blanches qui retenaient toujours une lèvre parfaite en otage pour tenter de se contrôler. Ses épaules toujours traversées de secousses la fascinèrent autant que son torse tremblant qui semblait parfait derrière une chemise noire le mettant en valeur.

Sans contrôler le mouvement de ses mains, elle les posa contre ce torse, ressentant par ses paumes la chaleur corporelle du jeune homme et les soubresauts qui s'étaient emparés de son corps. Hermione vivait l'expérience intensément, voir Drago Malefoy rire si librement à quelques centimètres d'elle était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné vouloir à ce point. Quelque chose la pinça, à l'intérieur, quand elle se rendit compte qu'à présent cette image gravée dans sa mémoire lui manquerait sans doute plus que tout quand il recommencerait à la rejeter méchamment.

Drago se calma, se rendant surement compte des deux mains couchées patiemment sur lui. Il reouvrit les yeux pour les baisser doucement vers Hermione, intrigué, mais sans perdre le sourire. Et au contact de ses deux yeux bleus qui s'étaient éclairés comme un ciel après la tempête, sa lâcheté, sa timidité, la quittèrent brusquement, et elle se redressa sur ses pointes pour se rapprocher du visage de Drago, qu'elle baisa sur la joue, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci, répéta t-elle d'une voix plus calme et posée cette fois-ci.

Le corps du jeune homme se raidit à ce contact, mais ne bougea pas. Comme paralysé. Elle resta elle aussi immobile, sur ses pointes, les bras passés derrières la nuque du jeune homme, ses paumes ouvertes plaquées sur son dos pour ne pas retomber en arrière, poitrine contre poitrine, sa joue contre sa nuque. Elle respira son odeur pour la première fois, et se sentit étourdie une seconde, sentant ses jambes se ramollirent sous son poids. Quelle était cette odeur? C'était sans doute floral, mais rien dans le jardin qu'ils avaient visité plus tôt n'y ressemblait_. Un nouvel élément sur lequel obséder_, soupira sa petite voix numéro deux dans on esprit_, parfait, vraiment _!

Elle le sentit se détendre sous son corps, et la sensation des deux bras masculins qui lui entourèrent alors la taille en réponse l'étourdit à nouveau. Drago posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, gentiment, doucement, et l'éloigna avec autant de délicatesse. Comme si pour préciser qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne mal ce geste de rejet. Il avait dû penser longtemps à quoi faire fasse à cet assaut, et bien que son corps se soit décidé, ses yeux étaient encore surpris de la réaction d'Hermione. Et c'est là qu'Hermione réalisa. Merlin, que venait-elle de faire?

.

.

Elle avait fait glisser ses mains lentement contre sa nuque quand il l'avait éloigné, et cette caresse involontaire l'avait fait frissonner. Il était terriblement sensible de la nuque, et le regard étrangement ému d'Hermione ne l'avait pas aidé à refreiner ce passage de courant électrique. Elle semblait ailleurs quand il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas, et puis, son visage changea, et Drago eut envie de rire à nouveau. Elle arborait la plus jolie expression de choc horrifiée de son répertoire. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses joues avaient rosis furieusement et elle fit un pas en arrière. Drago se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir son rire qui serait sans doute malavisé, et il aurait pu jurer que ses yeux s'étaient encore plus agrandis à ce geste. Il laissa filtrer un sourire, espérant -sans savoir pourquoi- qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal, et, tout en attendant une explication, essaya de faire que son expression reste détendue. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir en s'arrachant les cheveux - bien qu'il en soit capable -, mais bien que le geste d'Hermione ne l'ait pas rendu furieux, il ne le comprenait pas vraiment pour autant.

- De rien, répondit-il finalement, voyant que sa vis-à-vis ne répondait pas.

Prit d'un élan de compassion pour la gêne de la jeune femme, il sourit, s'efforçant de rester détendu, pour bien lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Mieux, d'ailleurs, que plus tôt, avant que la question sur ses yeux ne déconcentre la colère qui l'avait prit. Vraiment, un problème médicale! Il eut envie de rire à nouveau, mais se retint.

- Et bien, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy était capable d'accepter un contact physique aussi facilement! S'exclama Hermione, dont le choc de ses propres mouvements laissait place à la simple surprise.

- Oh, mais Drago Malefoy est toujours ouvert à toutes sortes de rapprochement physiques, au contraire, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin, s'amusant à voir le visage d'Hermione rougir en une fraction de seconde.

- Je parlais d'un geste de remerciement, s'embrasser amicalement, se prendre dans les bras, se serrer les mains...

- Ah, je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais l'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait dû être ma réaction, tu t'attendais à...

Drago ne répondit pas, il observa Hermione qui passait par les mêmes étapes que lui précédemment. Elle se mordilla les joues intérieures, rougit encore, et explosa finalement comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était terriblement drôle. Il haussa seulement un sourcil, se sentant d'humeur terriblement accommodante depuis peu, et attendit.

- Désolée c'est juste..., elle rigola encore plus en s'attrapant le ventre comme si elle s'y était blessée, c'est juste que l'image de toi - t.. oi-ha-ha-haa et de-eu-euh Cra-abbe et Go-oyle en train de vous serrez dans les bras l'un de l'au-au-autre...

Drago dû avouer que l'image d'un gros calin entre les deux molosses et lui pouvait avoir quelque chose d'amusante. Il s'autorisa un sourire en coin en marmonnant qu'il devrait en parler à Pansy, quand Hermione dû entendre ce prénom avant de retomber plus profondément dans son fou-rire, reperdant le peu de control qu'elle avait réussit à retrouver. Elle glissa le long de la porte pour s'asseoir par terre, et il recula pour tirer une chaise pour lui même, avant qu'un élan de politesse ne la propose d'abord à Hermione. Ah, quand on a été élevé en gentleman, les reflexes étaient durs à perdre.

Les joues d'Hermione étaient d'un rose flamboyant, ses yeux brillants larmoyaient doucement de ses larmes que provoque souvent l'hystérie d'un rire. Drago se demanda si ce rire qui commençait à peine à se canaliser après plusieurs minutes n'était pas aussi en grande partie nerveux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis leur entrée en quarantaine, elle ne devait pas s'être autant lâché depuis longtemps, même avec Potter et Weasley. Avec en plus le stress et l'angoisse liée à la petite rousse dans le coma, le poison, la quête au ingrédients, et tout le reste, elle avait dû céder à un moment ou à un autre. Et tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy, avait dû penser Merlin. Au moins elle n'était pas là, à épancher des larmes de chagrin, positiva t-il en soupirant. Ou en tout cas pas encore!

Il l'aida à se relever, et elle ne prit sa main qu'après avoir fait une pause pour l'observer. Il ne comprit pas le mouvement, mais ne la relâcha qu'une fois installée sur sa chaise, calmée. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes sur ses yeux, et Drago se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi, et si c'était le trop-plein d'excitation qui l'avait momentanément vidé de ses forces.

- Harry est allé à la recherche de dragons. Des _dragons_, répéta t-elle en souriant sans humour, secouant la tête. Il n'a pas attendu une seconde quand le frère de Ron nous a dit qu'il savait peut-être ou il pourrait y en avoir. Il n'a même pas entendu qu'il n'en existait peut-être plus, qu'ils avaient réputation d'être féroces ou que leur habitat naturel était des plus hostiles pour l'homme. Il s'est juste levé, et il est parti.

Drago pensa une seconde qu'elle allait vraiment finir par éclater en sanglot. Mais sa voix était enrouée et calme, fatiguée. Comme si elle venait d'arriver à bout d'une journée éreintante, qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et que maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le résultat. Et c'était exactement le cas, bien sur, sauf que le résultat, c'était la vie de sa meilleure amie. Ou sa mort.

- Tu devrais dormir, répondit simplement Drago en allant se poster contre la porte comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Elle renifla ironiquement et redressa la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à dorm..

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux se rouvrant brusquement et jetant un regard éclair à Drago. Celui-ci remarqua les joues à nouveau rougies de sa voisine, et comprit qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle dormait très bien quand _il_ la berçait. Il aurait pu faire une remarque suffisante sur la question, se moquer d'elle, faire l'indiffèrent, le froid, il aurait même réussit à faire passer sa colère pour une bonne raison fictive si il l'avait voulu. Mais la réponse naturelle qui lui vint fut de sourire gentiment. _Gentiment_? Un sentiment de nausée s'empara de lui aussi vite que le sourire était apparu. Drago repéra la corbeille à papier des yeux, prêt à s'en servir si il vidait effectivement ses tripes comme il le croyait, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes le sentiment passa. Il avait sentit une couche de sueur froide sur son frond, et s'étonna lui même en constatant qu'il s'était _vraiment_ sentit nauséeux, pas seulement métaphoriquement. Wow, la gentillesse lui faisait vraiment le meilleur effet !

Quand il remarqua enfin le silence dans lequel Hermione l'avait laissé reprendre ses esprits, il se retourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Mais la tête tombant en avant d'Hermione et le son de sa respiration lente et profonde expliquèrent sans mot qu'elle avait cédé à la fatigue. Drago soupira, déjà vu, pensa t-il en passant ses bras sous ses genoux et épaules, la soulevant d'une traction. Il se tourna vers la porte, mais une douleur à l'épaule le désarçonna et il faillit faire retomber la jeune femme toujours immobile dans ses bras. Contrôlant sa respiration, il se retourna pour retrouver son propre lit dans lequel il la posa avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

A nouveau il sentit la transpiration sur son front, cette fois liée à la douleur et à l'effort physique pour la contenir. Retenant un grognement, il se contenta de poser la tête sur son oreiller et d'attendre que ça passe.

Hermione s'agita une seconde à ses côté, et son bras gauche vint s'abattre brutalement sur l'épaule endommagée de Drago, qui retint de peu un geste furieux sous le coup littéral de la douleur. Hermione se tût aussitôt, se calmant tout aussi vite. Son corps se mit à l'aise en se retournant à moitié vers lui. C'était la meilleure celle-là, pensa Drago sans se rendre compte que la fatigue alourdissait déjà son corps. Mal à l'aise sur son épaule, il se retourna vers elle et sa main retomba sur celle d'Hermione qui venait de glisser sur son épaule, rejoignant les deux corps au milieu du lit qui supportait leur fatigue. Il ne pensa pas à défaire leur doigts, déjà trop enfoncé dans la torpeur. Et puis il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours.

Trois longs jours, monotones, désagréables et insatisfaisants. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le sommeil en souriant.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment confuse, j'ai ce chapitre en reserve depuis plusieurs jours mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire une relecture ( exams &co ) donc il est là, au chaud, depuis déjà une bonne semaine.. Et résultat, je ne l'ai toujours pas relu, donc je me sens juste stupide, et je suis désolée d'avoir tarder.

C'est là que j'ai eu une révélation : est-ce que ça intéresserait l'un de vous, bon en orthographe, d'être mon/ma béta-reader et correcteur? Je lui enverrait le chapitre dès que je le finis, et il/elle me le repasserait le plus vite possible, corrigé ... ? Ca irait tellement plus vite comme ça je pense...

Parce que j'avoue, j'ose à peine poster ce chapitre, ne sachant pas qu'elle monstruosité synthaxique j'ai bien pu y glisser par mégarde...

Bref !

Par ici, le rapprochement est là, a partir du prochain chapitre, on reprend la nouvelle routine en se re-concentrant sur nos deux personnages principaux chéris, en reprenant le ton des premiers chapitres avec quand même une relation differente.. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il vous plait, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là dans votre lecture, laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, moi-même je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec cette histoire, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue...

Re-Bref! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec un soupir satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu un sommeil si reposant. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé, mais la sensation de bien être qui allait avec ne s'évaporait pas. Une image de nature se rappela à elle, un parfum léger, floral qui la fit sourire de plus belle en respirant profondément. Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Mer-lin.

Pourquoi était elle calée dos contre Drago, dont l'un des bras était passé sous son corps et auquel elle s'accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, _encore_? Elle sentait la chaleur du corps du jeune homme auquel elle semblait emboitée comme une pièce à son puzzle, et cette sensation décontracta sa tension en une seconde. Inspirant encore longuement pour calmer son cœur qui s'était excité, elle se rendit compte que le parfum qu'elle avait remarqué était bien celui du jeune homme assoupit derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, mais baissa les yeux vers le bras auquel elle s'était accrochée. Merlin! Sa main avait blanchit! Elle lui avait coupé la circulation, réalisa t-elle avec horreur. Il allait se réveiller avec une gêne terrible. Essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller, elle tenta de redresser son buste pour libérer le bras de son voisin. Doucement, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit; elle avait à peine osé respirer; pour une raison inconnue elle espérait que Drago ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Au moins pas avant qu'elle ait fuit en courant de sa chambre. Elle n'osa pas penser au sommeil réparateur que Drago lui permettait d'avoir, ni au sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentit dans la position fœtale dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Elle voulait juste s'en aller.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un mouvement brutal et bruyant, brisant tous ses espoirs de discrétion. Severus Rogue n'apprendrait-il donc jamais à ouvrir une porte normalement? Etait-il donc constamment suivit d'un courant d'air qui ouvrait et claquait les portes pour lui?

Trop occupée à jurer dans sa barbe, Hermione ne remarqua que trop tard la présence collée à son dos d'un corps imposant. Elle se retourna en cachant à peine sa grimace, pour tomber nez à torse avec un Drago Malefoy qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé. Foutu Malefoy qui réussissait à la coincer dans des situations embarrassantes. Foutu Rogue qui avait dévoilé sa présence et l'observait à présent en attente d'une explication. Foutus sourire amusé et yeux pétillants._ Hermione Granger, tant de vulgarité, qui l'aurait cru! _S'exclama la voix cynique de sa conscience.

- Oui Severus? Demanda Drago sans quitter Hermione du regard.

Celle-ci s'enfonça entre ses épaules et regarda droit devant elle en essayant d'oublier la chaleur du regard de Drago sur sa nuque.

- Il ne reste qu'une heure avant de devoir rajouter le dernier ingrédient à la potion, répondit Rogue dans sa meilleure voix neutre, effaçant son regard inquisiteur de son visage.

- Une heure ? mais Harry vient de partir! S'écria la jeune femme, soudainement prit de vertige sous le coup de la vague d'angoisse qui venait de s'abattre sur elle.

- Harry est parti il y a près de cinq heures, Hermione.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, depuis quand était-elle dans cette chambre? C'était impossible. Elle avait cru s'être assoupie pour une vingtaine de minutes, pas cinq _heures_! Drago s'agita derrière elle, et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, espérant le voir aussi étonné qu'elle, mais elle constata qu'il ne bougeait que pour se masser le bras. Elle grimaça de nouveau en laissant tomber sa tête en avant.

- Des nouvelles de Harry? Reprit la voix basse derrière elle.

- Aucune. Peut-être qu'il n'a rien trouvé et qu'il cherche encore.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est étendu quelque part au milieu de nul part à moitié mort et qu'il a besoin d'aide, répondit Hermione qui voyait l'image devant ses yeux fermés.

La bouffée d'angoisse qui s'empara alors d'elle créa le chaos dans son esprit, son rythme cardiaque et même sa respiration. Elle avait toujours détesté voir Harry partir seul quelque part. Depuis plus d'une année maintenant elle avait tout fait pour ne jamais être séparée de lui dans les moments importants qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereux. Et quand ils étaient obligés de se séparer, le simulton leur avait permit d'être toujours prêt à transplanner en une seconde pour se retrouver n'importe où.

- Mais à quoi est-ce qu'on pensait! Le laisser y aller, lui! Il ne peut même pas utiliser une baguette magique! Merlin mais quelle idiote! Il faut que j'aille le retrouver, il le faut!

Hermione marmonnait pour elle plus que pour les deux autres qui la laissèrent terminer, avant que Severus ne pose une main sur son épaule. Le geste était assez rare pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui.

- Tu ne sais même pas où il est, Hermione. Et si il n'a pas besoin de baguette c'est qu'il est capable d'utiliser une magie plus grande. Et puis, Remus et Tonks sont allés avec lui, il ..

- Remus est trop occupé à protéger Tonks comme il peut pour pouvoir tenter d'aider Harry aussi. Et c'est normal. On travail en couple ou à quatre, pas à _trois_. Jamais à _trois_.

- Weasley, Granger et Potter, ce n'était pas le "Trio d' Or" ? Fit la voix curieuse d'un Drago Malefoy toujours hors de son chant de vision.

Elle ne se tourna pas pour répondre. Ses yeux se refermèrent sur l'image de leur trio vieux de toujours. Harry toujours au centre, Ron et elle toujours présents à ses côtés pour l'aider, le soutenir, le protéger. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge au souvenir de ce groupe qui avait apprit à faire face à tout ensemble.

- C'est diffèrent. C'était diffèrent. Ron, Harry et moi, ce n'est pas Remus, Harry et Tonks, par Merlin!

Elle se prit la tête d'une main fébrile et essaya de faire disparaitre l'image terrible de son meilleur ami en sang. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle ne survivrait pas.

- On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, Hermione.

Cette fois elle se retourna pour voir Drago. Cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait la faire croire en ses mots. Mais elle échoua.

- J'ai besoin de Ron, fit-elle simplement.

Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre cette peur, cette déchirure dans son cœur, c'était son meilleur ami. Enfin, son petit-ami.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Ron, rectifia t-elle en reprenant contenance.

Elle avait confiance en Harry. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, c'était juste qu'une partie d'elle même était paralysée par la peur à chaque fois que leur " Trio " se séparait. Quelque chose en Ron s'était éteint quand il avait apprit pour l'état de sa sœur alors même qu'Harry s'était enflammé avec l'espoir d'un remède. Et maintenant que ce dernier était lui aussi parti, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver seule. C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais cette facette de sa personnalité avait toujours été là, angoissée pour un rien dès que l'un de ses amis était concerné.

Elle ne remarqua pas le corps de Drago qui avait fait un pas en arrière, son sentiment d'impuissance la frustrait au plus haut point. Au moins, avec Ron, avec la famille Weasley, elle pourrait faire quelque chose, essayer de leur tenir compagnie, de leur remonter le moral... _faire_ quelque chose.

Elle sortit de la chambre et les deux Serpentards la suivirent en retrait, parlant à voix basse. Elle ne fut même pas curieuse, même quand elle crut entendre le nom d'Harry associé à celui de Pansy Bulldog Parkinson. Une fois devant la permanence des Infirmières, où elle allait récupérer une combinaison et demander à passer aux étages inferieurs, elle se retourna vers Drago et Severus, qui s'étaient arrêtés.

- Vous ne venez pas?

- Pourquoi faire? Demanda Drago qui semblait vraiment prit de court.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, et de ce fait se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je descend avec toi, si Harry doit arriver ce sera surement par là-bas. Drago je te conseille de venir aussi, rajouta Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à son filleul.

- Pourquoi? Interrogea à nouveau Drago, qui ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les _Weasley_, à attendre _Potter_.

- Crois moi, Drago...

Et Severus disparut sans s'expliquer, Hermione remarqua les sourcils froncés de son voisin de palier, et attendit qu'il prenne une décision. Quand il finit par hausser les épaules avant de la rejoindre, elle sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle être soulagé. Ne comprenant pas sa propre réaction, elle la mit de coté, pensant qu'elle avait plus important à penser.

.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, par le sang de Merlin? L'angoisse et la dépression étaient palpables dans l'air de cette pièce. Drago avait presque l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient progressivement vers lui. Ginny, dans son lit, était allongée paisiblement, avec même un petit sourire sur le visage. Seule sa blancheur surnaturelle faussait l'image du calme incarné qu'elle représentait. Drago avait serré les dents en la voyant, elle avait la couleur de la mort qu'il avait déjà connue tant de fois ces derniers mois. Mrs. Weasley, endormie sur un fauteuil à la droite du lit semblait absolument épuisée. Elle qui avait toujours semblé si pleine de vie, d'énergie, qui s'agitait sans cesse pour s'occuper de tout le monde avait ce jour là le teint pale, des cernes profondes sous les yeux et les joues creusées. Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de poids et ses cheveux autrefois du plus flamboyant roux, qui s'étaient parsemés de fils d'argents ces derniers mois, étaient à présent dominés par un blanc neigeux. La vision était déchirante, même pour un étranger. Ron, assis à l'opposé de la pièce, était aussi immobile qu'une statue, son regard ne s'était même pas allumé de haine quand Drago était rentré à la suite d'Hermione dans la pièce. Il avait l'air si pitoyable que le jeune Malefoy eu du mal à le détester en le voyant.

Hermione s'approcha du lit de la patiente et lui caressa la main malgré la combinaison, puis alla s'installer aux côtés de Ron, qu'elle traita de la même manière. Drago grimaça et sortit de la pièce, n'y tenant plus. Dans le couloir peu fréquenté, il repéra une série de chaises dont deux seulement étaient occupées... les jumeaux Weasley? C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait confiance de s'asseoir à leur côtés sans craindre une farce quelle qu'elle soit, soupira le blond en allant vers eux. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation soupirée, et chacun acquiesçait de la tête en écoutant l'autre, avant de prendre la parole. Drago les observa une seconde avant de faire remarquer sa présence, pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. La combinaison était insupportable, il respirait bien, mais chaque inspiration provoquait une sensation bizarre, comme si il n'aurait plus d'oxygène pour la prochaine. Il prit plusieurs secondes à réussir à s'asseoir sur les chaises trop petites, et aperçut le pauvre sourire des deux frères roux qui le regardèrent jurer dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver une position passable. Maudit soit Rogue et ses sous-entendus incompréhensibles. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être là? N'aurait-il pas pu rester tranquillement dans sa chambre, ou avec Will? Malgré la lumière artificielle des couloirs, Drago remarqua en jetant un oeil par une fenètre plus loin qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, le petit Burns devait déjà dormir, pensa t-il avant de remarquer que les jumeaux avaient reprit leur conversation.

- ... entendu Charlie et Billy en parler... ils existent mais... déjà vu avec le Magyar alors...

Les seuls bouts de phrases qui lui parvenaient ne l'aidaient pas à comprendre exactement ce que les frères disaient, et il abandonna quand il remarqua qu'il commençait à tendre l'oreille vers eux de manière peu discrète.

Et maintenant, quoi?

Et maintenant rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentes et pesantes, les jumeaux avaient finit par se taire, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de leur sœur pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, le regard sombre. Il avait vu les gens passer et le regarder, curieux. Avait fait des sourires à certaines infirmières qui en avaient rougit. Il avait compter les jeunes femmes qui passaient en lui faisant des regards comprit, remarquant qu'elles repassaient souvent en gloussant. Il était plutôt satisfait en constatant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup perdu de sa splendeur, et ce en combinaison. Et puis il plongea dans la réflexion en se rappelant toutes les informations que ses deux elfes de maisons responsables lui avaient donnés plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait interdit à ses pensées de divaguer vers l'Elfique, se concentrant sur ses problèmes de notaires, et les hommes d'affaires Européens qui lui avaient écrit, et les nouveaux contrats qu'on lui proposait.

Il ne savait donc pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que le brouhaha venant du hall principal de l'étage ne le fasse sortir de ses pensées. Les jumeaux sortaient de la chambre de leur sœur pour la sixième fois, quand des exclamations et des voix se disputant leur parvinrent.

- Laissez-nous passer! Grognait une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Drago se leva, et se rapprocha de la fin du couloir, se demandant si il avait bien entendu. Une foule d'infirmières suivie d'une horde de sorciers brandissant leurs énormes appareils photos magiques entouraient deux hommes. Drago aurait voulut éviter la presse à scandale, surtout dans sa combinaison, mais il savait que là, on avait besoin de lui. Plus imposant que les autres de part sa stature et sa tenue, il bouscula toutes personnes dans son passage pour arriver au centre du groupe mobile, pour aller soutenir Harry du côté que Remus n'atteignait pas. Potter, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré!

Remus semblait plus au moins indemne, malgré les quelques égratignures sur son visage, mais Harry... Harry lui, s'était une autre histoire. Le survivant, l'Élu, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, ou en tout cas la droite formait un angle trop étrange pour pouvoir le soutenir. Remus avait fait passer le bras droit du survivant sur son épaule et le tenait fermement. Drago, passant du côté gauche, finit de surélever Potter en l'air au lieu de le faire trainer, le permettant de bouger plus vite. Le visage d'Harry était si ensanglanté, et d'une couche si lourde, qu'il ne sut pas d'où venait exactement la blessure. Seul ses yeux entrouverts et d'un blanc laiteux contrastaient avec la couleur rouge opaque et perturbante. Drago évita des yeux ce visage, sentant une remonté de nausée qui n'aurait pas été la bienvenue. Le sang avait rendu les cheveux toujours en désordre d'Harry collants et chaotiques, sa cape de sorcier avait été arrachée avec une large partie de sa chemise. Sa tenue autrefois noire était grise ou plus foncée, l'effet du sang qui gouttait sur le sol, laissant une trainée sur le sol que les journalistes photographiaient tout en essayant de l'éviter.

Fred et Georges arrivèrent à la rescousse et repoussèrent efficacement à l'aide de leur baguette tout ceux qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, avant d'accourir pour aider leur ami à moitié mort. Harry referma les yeux, et pendant une seconde, Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas trop tard.

- Harry!

Le cri perçant d'Hermione étreigna le cœur d'un Drago qui n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre un son si déchirant. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur une Hermione qui avait déjà dégainé sa baguette, et murmurait à toute vitesse des dizaines de sorts de suite. Elle donna un coup de coude à l'une des infirmières qui tenta de se pencher pour aider Harry, et ordonna à Remus et Drago de le poser sur les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient plus tôt. Fred renvoya les infirmières, leur demandant d'aller chercher Severus Rogue sans attendre, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les six, seuls dans le couloir. Hermione ne détachait pas ses yeux de son meilleur ami, sur qui elle déployait toute sa magie, sorts après sorts. Elle posa sa baguette sur différents points de son corps tout en appuyant de ses mains dans des massages étranges qui devaient avoir eux aussi un but. Remus, après avoir respirer quelques secondes, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à son tour après avoir dans un premier temps fait disparaître la couche de sang du visage du Survivant.

Drago vit les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller, horrifiés, à la vision de la coupure longue et profonde qui traversait le visage d'Harry, le barbouillant à nouveau de liquide rouge foncé qui coulait à profusion. Elle se tourna, cherchant des yeux quelque chose avant de finir par faire apparaître plusieurs compresses médicales, qu'elle appuya sur la plaie. Elle reprit les sorts de plus belle, avec une ardeur sauvage et une détermination qui se matérialisaient presque en une aura palpable de chaleur autour de son corps. Harry rouvrit ses yeux, et contre toute attente, en les plongeant dans ceux d'une Hermione toujours au travail, il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Herm-il toussa- Hermione...

- Tais-toi Harry, tais-toi! Cria la jeune femme en fermant les yeux une seconde avant de reprendre de plus belle.

A peine quelques minutes étaient passées, mais Drago voyait les gouttes de sueur tomber sur les yeux de sa voisine dont la concentration était à toute épreuve. Harry ne reprit pas tout de suite la parole, son sourire toujours en place, il avait l'air d'avoir perdu la raison. Sa tête retomba en arrière contre le mur et il referma doucement les yeux.

- Remus, reprit-il d'une voix grave et éraillée.

Il fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux, et ses lèvres s'ensanglantèrent à nouveau. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

- Ma bourse Rémus, ma bourse...

Lupin arrêta son activité pour lever la tête vers le jeune Potter qui n'avait apparemment plus la force de rouvrir les yeux. Il acquiesça inutilement de la tête avant de s'avancer pour rechercher doucement la ceinture d'Harry. A son dos, une bourse en cuir pendait. Il la décrocha en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possibles, comme si Potter pouvait se casser au moindre contact. Il s'éloigna pour l'ouvrir et la retourna sur le sol immaculé de l'hôpital pour la vider. Plusieurs babioles en tombèrent, prenant des formes imposantes à la sortie, un miroir étrange, un collier avec un pendentif à trois étoiles, plusieurs petites pastilles, quelques fioles... Mais le plus incroyable était plus imposant encore. Une plaque visqueuse d'au moins un mètre carré d'un vert sombre tendant sur le bleu était tombé de la toute petite bourse magique. Il ne fallait pas être géniale pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de tout un pan de la "peau" du Dragon qu'Harry avait dû combattre. Plusieurs écailles s'enchevêtraient, dont deux énormes, et le reste plus petites sur les côtés. Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait bloqué son souffle à cette vision. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait dû affronter?

- Lupin, il faut l'amener aux urgences, pas ici! S'exclama la voix pressée de Severus qui venait à peine d'arriver à l'angle du couloir et qui fonçait vers eux.

- Oui, soupira Hermione en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, j'ai finis.

Qu'avait-elle finit exactement? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire qui était hors de portée des médicomages de l'hôpital? Drago n'en avait aucune idée, mais quelque soit la réponse, ça ne l'étonnerait surement pas. Remus se leva, apparemment pour aller chercher de vrais médicomages. Rogue, lui, s'était paralysé une fois arrivé près d'eux. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le bout de carcasse de Dragon Mésopotamien qui gouttait sur le sol, formant une flaque de sang plus épais et visqueux que celui d'un homme. Severus leva finalement les yeux vers une horloge magique affichée plus loin sur le mur, avant de s'activer, pressé.

- VITE, cria t-il en attrapant le bras de la première personne près de lui, Fred, pour lui demander de prendre les écailles et de le suivre.

Fred et George firent léviter d'un coup de baguette l'ingrédient final de la potion qui pouvait sauver leur sœur, et s'en allèrent au pas de course derrière leur ancien professeur de potion.

Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, s'agita un peu, avant que Drago ne se rende compte qu'il était secoué de vagues de rires rentrés.

- Harry! S'indigna Hermione en voyant le sourire de Potter toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune Potter leva doucement un bras vers l'endroit où il savait que son amie se trouvait, l'invitant à se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'avança et il l'a serra doucement sur le côté où il devait être le moins blessé. Hermione se perdit dans ses bras, son corps elle aussi secoué comme par des sanglots inexistants, et Drago se demanda si elle allait finir par avoir une rupture nerveuse ou pas encore. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux brillants, malgré la fatigue et la douleur. Il regarda le corps d'Hermione qui s'appuyait légèrement sur lui, puis ses yeux retrouvèrent la porte de la chambre de Ginny Weasley.

- Elle va vivre Hermione, elle va vivre...

Et il éclata à nouveau de rire, grognant quand ils se rendit compte que c'était douloureux, mais sans s'arrêter.

.

.

Drago venait de comprendre pourquoi Ron et Molly Weasley n'étaient pas sortit en courant quand Harry était arrivé. La chambre de la patiente ne laissait filtrer aucun son de l'extérieur, le fait qu'Hermione soit sortit au bon moment n'était que pure coïncidence. Harry s'était longtemps débattu quand les médicomages avaient essayés de le conduire aux urgences, plus bas. Et - bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais - Drago devait avouer que même dans le sal état dans lequel il était, un Potter qui se débattait, c'était impressionnant. Les medicomages avaient finis par céder - bien sur, il s'agissait de_ Harry Potter_, tout de même! - et avaient autorisé l'installation d'un lit dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était assez large pour deux. Ils avaient tout de même demandé à tout le monde de sortir pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être une demi-heures, avant de tous ressortir les uns après les autres. Quelque chose disait à Drago qu'Harry n'avait pas particulièrement besoin des _neuf_ médicomages qui s'étaient précipités à son secours, d'autant plus qu'en ressortant, ils arboraient une mine intriguée mais satisfaite. Le blond cru comprendre, en écoutant à moitié le bilan que l'un des médicomages avait fait à Severus, que les points vitaux, les ressources d'énergies et tous les problèmes de circulation sanguine principaux avaient été soignés avant leur arrivé. Granger.

Tout le monde avait apprit des sorts de premiers soins pour la guerre, mais Drago avait déjà entendu dire que " Le Trio d'Or", accompagné de Ginny, avait poussé l'art un peu plus loin. A l'époque, Malefoy Jr. avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, qu'on en rajoutait pour alimenter le mythe, mais ce jour-là, de toute évidence, on venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eut tord. Sainte Granger était-elle donc parfaite? Quelque chose dans cette remarque agaçait Drago, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais un sentiment tout aussi frustrant qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

.

.

Plus de deux heures que Drago était assis là à attendre. Granger l'avait trainé à l'intérieur, interrompant ses hésitations d'un simple " Tu nous as aidé à sauver Ginny aujourd'hui, tu nous as tous sauvé. Ta place est à l'intérieur. " . Il n'avait pas répondu, et depuis, il s'était reclu contre le mur du fond. Hermione était entre les deux lits de Ginny, à qui Severus venait d'injecter l'antidote, et Harry, qui avait sombré dans l'inconscient après avoir refusé d'être séparé de la benjamine des Weasley.

Drago avait passé ces deux heures à réfléchir, pour en arriver à une question qu'il se répétait pour la cinquième fois au moins " Que m'est-il arrivé ?". Son comportement avait changé. Il avait décidé de porter Granger dans ses bras au lieu de prendre plaisir à la réveiller pour l'agacer.

Il l'avait laissé s'en sortir alors qu'elle lui avait volé un souvenir. Il l'avait laissé s'en sortir alors qu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il l'avait laissé s'en sortir alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers sa joue pour l'embrasser.

Il l'avait porté à son lit plutôt que de la renvoyer chez elle froidement. Il l'avait laissé prendre en otage son bras en dormant alors qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il l'avait laissé l'entrainer avec elle en bas, puis dans cette chambre qu'il avait décidé d'éviter à tout prix. Et il était là, à l'observer.

Hermione releva la tête et fronça les sourcils dans une expression interrogative. Drago se contenta d'afficher un visage neutre, ne déplaça pas son regard pendant quelques secondes et finit par se tourner vers Harry.

Coïncidence de la journée, au moment où il posa les yeux sur le corps allongé du survivant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Etrange comme chaque réveil de l'inconscience était différent. Drago avait souvent observé ce genre de réveil, guerre oblige. Certains se réveillaient mais refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux pour un long moment, d'autres s'agitaient en peu avant de finir par vraiment prendre conscience, Blaise s'était même réveillé en sursautant, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar. Et ce jour là, Potter se réveilla à sa manière. Il avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup, sans bouger le reste de son corps, et puis il avait sourit, en fixant le plafond. Enfin, il s'était retourné, trouvant tout de suite le visage de Ginny Weasley. Drago se sentait plus que jamais un intrus dans la pièce, le regard de Potter portait une telle intimité qu'il se sentait voyeuriste en continuant d'observer son ancien ennemi. Mais le blond ne cilla pas, il était fasciné.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, qui, contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Drago, ne s'était pas précipité vers lui hystérique. Elle était resté assise, et s'était tournée vers lui avec un sourire sincère et doux sur le visage. Comme une mère qui voit son bébé se réveiller le matin, et qui l'attend, calmement.

- Bonjour, murmura t-elle à son meilleur ami.

- Hey, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix cassée.

Ca avait presque l'air d'un rituel entre eux, ils se sourirent complices, et Drago se demanda combien de fois ils avaient vécu cette scène.

- Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, reprit Harry toujours aussi doucement.

- Je te suis encore redevable de beaucoup, si on devait compter.

Harry sourit à nouveau en secouant doucement la tête, comme si il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Son regard se tourna à nouveaux vers la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu, comme si il était aimanté par elle.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se ...

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, Ginny venait de tourner la tête. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis trois jours. La tête de Ron s'était relevée si vite que Drago se demanda comment il était possible qu'elle soit encore attaché à ce corps dégingandé, Molly s'était précipitée en avant, tombant presque de sa chaise, Fred et Georges bondirent hors de la chambre. Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea. Fred était de retour avec un Arthur Weasley l'air plus perdu que jamais, qui se précipita vers sa femme. Georges arriva un instant plus tard accompagné de Severus Rogue et de deux infirmières. L'un d'elle se précipita vers Harry, qui la repoussa gentiment. Le survivant se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit, faisant fit des recommandations médicales.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et agita encore la tête, et puis elle prit une longue bouffée d'air, avant de doucement ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne chercha aucun contact, fixant longtemps le plafond blanc alors même que tous retenaient leur souffle. Drago se demanda si c'était bien une larme qui tombait du coin de l'œil de la jeune fille. Elle ramena à ses yeux sa main droite pour essuyer la larme et se cacher.

- Harry, soupira t-elle.

Elle semblait souffrir. Sa poitrine se souleva en sanglots silencieux, et elle libéra sa main gauche des mains de sa mère pour finir de cacher son visage. Drago ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, mais étant donné que c'était le sentiment général qui se dégageait de toute situation avec le clan Potter, ça ne le gênait plus. Il se contentait d'observer. Et en un clin d'œil, sans que Drago ne l'ait même vu _bouger_, Harry était à la tête du lit de Ginny, et avait posé ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille.

- Oui ? Fit-il simplement en retirant doucement les mains de Ginny pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Le silence était pesant, et encore une fois Drago se demanda si il pouvait être catalogué avec les voyeurs. Il vit les yeux de Ginny s'écarquiller en apercevant Harry, et son menton trembler encore une fois avant qu'elle ne respire doucement, pour reprendre son calme.

- Tu n'es pas mort.

Cette déclaration avait été soupiré si doucement que Drago était sur qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler plus fort. Potter afficha un sourire faussement sur de sois, et haussa les sourcils dans un air d'évidence :

- Je te l'avais dis, non?

Et puis il rajouta un clin d'oeil et son sourire se fit sincère. Il avait l'air si heureux, simplement, que sans parler, sans bouger, une force se dégageait de son corps et l'illuminait. Vraiment. Drago n'était devenu ni un inconsolable romantique, ni un Poufsouffle, mais il pouvait le voir lui même.

Hermione, elle, soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, comme si elle pouvait enfin se permettre de respirer, de se reposer. Elle était soulagée.

Ginny leva une main tremblante vers la joue d'Harry, qu'elle caressa, glissant son doigt sur le pansement magique qui traversait son visage, et tout s'accéléra.

Molly Weasley fondit en larme en serrant dans ses bras sa fille chérie, Fred et Georges se mirent à danser la danse de la victoire en se tenant par les bras, Severus et les infirmières séparèrent Potter et Weasley junior et demandaient à ce que tout le monde sorte, mais personne ne faisait attention. Ron épaulait sa mère et son visage, si non heureux, laissait paraitre un soulagement plus lourd et fatigué que les autres. Hermione s'était levée et était penchée vers sa meilleure amie avec qui elle parlait et riait comme si elle ne s'en était jamais séparée. En une minute, Ginny était au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, comprenant pourquoi Hermione se trouvait dans cette combinaison, et pourquoi Drago Malefoy, qui tentait de s'échapper de la chambre en douce, était là. Quand la patiente avait posé la question, Hermione avait bondit vers Drago pour le retenir, au grand damn du jeune homme qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le remarque.

.

.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était pourtant seule, mais la parfaite rémission de sa meilleure amie avait illuminé sa journée. Enfin, ils étaient tous sains et saufs, en sécurité. Plus de danger, plus de peur de la mort, c'était fini. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à sa bêtise en se rappelant qu'elle était encore en quarantaine à l'hôpital, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, mais Severus l'avait rassuré plus tôt, lui assurant que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toutes ses analyses s'étaient révélées négatives, et qu'à priori elle n'était vraiment pas atteinte. En repensant à la conversation, son sourire se dissipa légèrement :

- Et vous avez fini par découvrir de quelle maladie il s'agit?

- Oui, fit Severus en soupirant, fronçant les sourcils comme si le souvenir lui était pénible.

- Et... ?

- Une maladie rare et tropicale, étant donné que l'on ne sait rien de la femme qui est arrivé là la première fois, nous ne pouvons pas déterminer comment elle l'a attrapé. Ni si elle a contaminé ses proches. Si c'est le cas ils n'ont pas dû survivre. Ici, à l'hôpital, les injections et la surveillance à laquelle vous êtes soumis empêchent l'évolution rapide du virus, même si nous n'avons pas encore le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

- Oh. Combien y a t-il de contaminés? Vous m'aviez dis que deux...

- Plus Hermione, plus que deux. Certains se sont déclarés plus tard, pour d'autres nous nous en doutions déjà..

Le regard de Severus interdisait qu'elle pose plus de question, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, inquiète :

- Et le traitement à cette maladie tropicale?

- Si on peut la traiter, c'est à nous de découvrir comment !

Sur ces paroles lancées avec un agacement évident, il avait tourné les talons et la porte s'était magiquement refermée derrière lui. Pour changer.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître ces images. Non, rien ne perturberait son humeur, pas ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir une nuit complète. Ginny s'était réveillée, plus personne n'était en danger, son subconscient pouvait la laisser se reposer maintenant. Pitié.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et récupéra sur sa table de chevet le Recueil sur l'Elfique. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Merlin, _merci_.

.

.

Dans sa chambre, Drago était assis de mauvaise humeur à son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être était-il seulement agacé par Granger, qui s'était sentie obligée d'expliquer son rôle dans la constitution de l'antidote à une famille de rouquin au grand complet pour les voir ensuite se jeter sur lui. Jamais on avait demandé à Drago d'avoir autant de contact physique de toute sa vie. Il avait perdu son sang froid quand Billy Weasley, auquel il n'avait par ailleurs jamais adressé la parole, était venu le serrer dans ses bras après qu'il soit passé par ceux de Fred, Georges, Fred et Georges ( en même temps! ), Molly ( qui avait mouillée de larme sa chemise noire à présent ruinée ), Ginny ( qui l'avait appelé à son chevet ), et par la barbe de Merlin, même Arthur Weasley ! Ces rouquins pouvaient assiéger une cité à eux seuls ! Il avait fuit en voyant approcher Billy, sortant de la chambre en ne remarquant que le regard amusé de Harry qui observait la scène avec un sourire à peine masqué. Foutu Potter, il aurait pu l'aider, mais non, il préférait le voir se faire torturer! C'était bien la peine de l'aider à sauver sa copine.

Drago savait qu'il se laissait emporter, mais de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien. Une fois cette remarque acceptée, il put continuer à jurer mentalement.

Foutu Severus qui l'avait fait descendre pour une raison précise, mais ne lui avait pas dit laquelle. Drago _savait_ que Severus l'avait volontairement fait suivre Hermione, mais pourquoi, par tous les druides, _pourquoi_? Ce devait être ce mystère qui frustrait le plus le jeune Malefoy. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Severus, bien sur, avait réussit à répondre à ses questions sans répondre du tout, un exploit dont tous les meilleurs serpentards étaient capable, mais que Severus avait porté au niveau d'art. Foutu artiste, il lui cachait quelque chose.

La colère lui porta la bile aux lèvres, et il se leva doucement pour retrouver son lit sur lequel il s'allongea sans se changer et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, ayant mal dormis ces… trois derniers jours, mais il savait que le sommeil ne l'emporterait pas naturellement. Se penchant il retrouva l'une des potions anti-rêves préparées spécialement par Severus, qui avait rechargé le stock la veille. Elles étaient plus puissantes que celle de Pompfresh auxquelles son corps s'était habitué depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital. Sous le poids de la drogue magique, il sentit ses pensées se faire moins claires, son cerveau tourner moins rapidement, et il eut même l'impression que son cœur, qui résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, battait de moins en moins vite. La potion était vraiment plus puissante que l'habituelle. Il fit un effort pour retenir sa tête quand elle tomba en avant, puis sur les côtés, et cessa de se battre contre la gravité qui attirait ses paupières vers le bas.

Im. Po. Ssible.

Elle avait _réussit_ à le réveiller alors qu'il avait ingurgité la potion de sommeil la plus _puissante_ du monde magique. Était-elle programmer pour l'empêcher de jamais avoir une once de repos ? quelqu'un l'avait-il engagée pour l'épuiser physiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à être enfermée en quarantaine, elle s'était peut-être internée elle même pour veiller à remplir son contrat : venir à bout des forces de Drago Malefoy ! Qui l'aurait engagé? Meredith bien sur, Meredith aurait été capable de ça.

Une partie de la conscience de Drago savait que son esprit, encore très engourdie par la drogue, délirait complètement, mais son idée de coalition contre lui lui parut encore plus vraisemblable quand Granger se remit hurler une seconde plus tard. Les membres de Drago étaient si lourds qu'il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique lui confirma qu'il n'avait même pas eu une heure de sommeil. Il aurait voulut e lever, se changer, et trouver une nouvelle position pour se coucher, mais Granger braillait comme un animal se faisant torturer. Et il l'imaginait très bien avec un nez et une queue de porcinet, quand il se rendit compte que son cerveau ne filtrait vraiment plus les pensées.

Sans savoir comment, il réussît à se trainer jusqu'à la chambre voisine, et en voulant pousser doucement Hermione pour la réveiller, ses bras qu'il contrôlait à peine éjectèrent presque la jeune femme du lit, la faisant rouler sur le dos et se réveiller brutalement. Elle le regard plusieurs secondes, choquée, la bouche ouverte, et il aurait voulut être capable de formuler des mots mais sa bouche était pâteuse et ce qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux blonds avait arrêté de fonctionner près d'une heure plus tôt.

- Drago, fit Hermione qui semblait contenir un sanglot.

Elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, ça il le voyait, mais quoi? Il n'était pas capable de le deviner, ni de le demander. Épuisé, il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa chambre, sans plus faire attention à l'état d'Hermione, quand elle reprit de la même voix serrée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Drago... Je ne comprends pas, tout le monde est en sécurité. Je... je crois que c'est à cause du virus. De la maladie. Severus a dit qu'il n'avait pas de traitement.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui donne la réplique, le jeune blond se demanda si il pouvait fermer les yeux et s'endormir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il se retrouva assis à ses côtés sur le lit, elle lui avait fait de la place et l'y avait attiré en continuant son discours.

- Pas de traitement Drago! Et je me souviens de cettes femme qui hurlait, qui se tordait de douleur et je me dis que ça pourrait être moi. Rogue m'a dit qu'il y avait plus de contaminés que prévus, je n'arrive pas à imaginer... Et si moi aussi... Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose cloche, je le sens.

- Mais non, Severus m'a assuré que bientôt il transfèrerait les malades et libèrerait les autres. Une question de jours.

Malefoy, quel exploit! Comment avait-il put aligner deux mots? Il n'en avait aucune idée, les mots sonnaient lourds et profonds à cause de la lenteur que sa bouche avait à articuler. Ils avaient l'allure de la vérité.

- Vraiment, quand pourra t-on sortir? Pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas dit?

Hermione s'excitait et Drago grogna. Il avait cru remarquer le "on", qu'elle avait employé mais n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de la corriger.

- Question de jours Hermi-o-ne..

Ha, il venait de s'endormir au milieu de son prénom avant de se reprendre, et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

.

.

Hermione rougit inconsciemment. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Drago. Il venait de prononcer son nom d'une voix grave et enrouée qui l'avait fait frissonner. Depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé et encore à présent, assis dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce, elle entendait sa respiration lourde et lente, sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle se prit à espérer que l'odeur naturelle du blond reste emprisonnée par les draps, et la pensée fit ressurgir une chaleur agréable à son visage. Mais pourquoi avait-il prononcé son prénom comme ça. " Hermi-o-ne", d'une voix si basse et enrouée. A quoi jouait-il? Elle aurait eu besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais mais son corps lui refusa tout mouvement. Elle n'osa pas parler, de peur qu'il se souvienne de sa présence et ne s'en aille. Les mots de Drago semblaient plus pénétrant que jamais dans cette ambiance étrange, qui avait presque la texture d'un rêve. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir parler non plus, ni se lever, et elle priait silencieusement qu'une raison quelconque retarde son départ à sa chambre. Merlin, elle le voulait là, à côté d'elle. Si elle en avait eu le cran, ou si la chose n'était pas complètement hors - caractère de sa part, elle lui aurait demandé de rester. Elle savait qu'elle dormirait bien avec lui à côté.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans l'appréhension que le jeune homme se lève et la quitte, elle s'éloignait de la conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et des souvenirs de sa jeunesse se rappelèrent à elle.

Quand elle était petite, ses parents lui avaient offert un attrape-rêve à accrocher sur la lampe au dessus de son lit. On lui avait promit que tous ses cauchemars seraient emprisonnés dans la toile de l'attrape-rêve et qu'elle pourrait dormir tranquillement. Une nuit de rêve, sans monstre, angoisse et réveil brutal. On lui avait mentit.

Dix ans plus tard, la chaleur, l'odeur, le corps, les mots, la présence de Drago Malefoy réussissaient à lui promettre une nuit de_ rêves. _Et lui, il ne mentait pas.

Et cette voix cassée, soupirant à son oreille.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello tout le monde ! Alors, beaucoup de chose à dire aujourd'hui ! Prenez le temps de lire si vous n'êtes pas trop pressés !

Premièrement concernant ce chapitre et son écriture .. Depuis quelques ma semaines, mon humeur est vraiment... aléatoire, disons. J'enchaine grosse déprimes sur moments calmes = pas le meilleur contexte d'écriture si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai même pensé à laissez tomber cette fic parce que j'étais bonne à rien de toutes les manières, mais un coup d'oeil sur vos Reviews m'a fait réaliser que ce serait sans doute la chose la plus stupide à faire, dans mon cas!

L'écriture de ce chapitre à été looongue, mais j'avoue que personnellement, l'écrire m'a fait du bien, j'ai même bien rigoler en imaginant les scènes de départs (vous me direz si ça vous à fait sourire? ). Comme promit, retour à l'ambiance de l'étage de quarantaine & leur visiteurs, avec quelques petites differences. **J'aimerai savoir** si vous remarquez l'évolution que j'essaye de leur faire prendre, je n'ai pas oublier la maladie ( comme vous le verrez ce chapitre... haa, j'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez!! ) et en même temps H&D changent dans leur relation entre eux et avec les autres, doucement, mais surement.

Les choses vont quand même commencer à aller plus vite à partir de là, avec la maladie, les patients sains qui pourront entrer chez eux, les avancées ( ou pas ) dans le traitements, les " nouveaux mangemorts " ... tout se met en place.

Ensuite... L'histoire à dépassé **les 100 reviews **! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je trouve ça génialissime ! Certains d'entre vous, bons & généreux lecteurs me dites que c'est encore trop peu par rapport à ce que ça mérite, ça me fait tout bizarre ce genre de commentaires ( = un gros sourire sur mon visage toute la journée ) , je n'ai pas vraiment de notions de ce genre de choses, les fics que je lis étant en anglais, avec un nombre de lecteurs radicalement differents ( il y en a tellement plus, anglophones, je crois !! )... pour moi, 100, c'est déjà un évenement à fêter, non? Allez, _dansons ensemble_ !

Pour l'annonce au **béta-reader** que j'ai fais au dernier chapitre : waw, je m'attendais pas à tant de bonne volonté de votre part, merci beaucoup à ceux qui se sont proposer, je contacterai l'un d'entre vous ( un peu au hasard, je suppose :s ) pour le prochain chapitre. Si vous ne pouvez plus, aucun problème, juste dites le moi :)

Pour le site que je continue à découvrir dès que j'ai du temps libre = j'ai halluciné au nombre de fic **twilight** que j'ai trouvé ici ! Je rêve où il semble y en avoir plus que pour Harry Potter? Ayant été une fan de fic avant même que Twilight ne sorte, ça m'a fait ... bizarre ! :D Vous en pensez quoi, vous, au fait, de twilight? Vous êtes plutôt " C'est nul, arretons de le comparer à HP " ou plutôt du genre à vous disputer entre la **Team Edward **et la **Team Jacob**?

Bref, tout en mangeant mon bol de Lucky Charms ( les meilleures cornfleks de l'histoire de l'univers, avec des petits bouts de gommes dedans... miam ) j'attend impatiemment vos retours sur ce chapitre...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Quand Drago se réveilla, il comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait. D'abord, il s'était endormi à moitié assis contre une tête de lit inconfortable qui s'enfonçait au milieu de son dos. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le fit grimacer. Il sentait bien un corps allongé près du siens, serré contre lui. Il sentait même un poids sur son torse, et grimaça de plus belle.

Il avait finit par s'endormir chez Granger alors. En soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à affronter la matinée et cette première épreuve. Il remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Hermione s'était endormie tout contre lui, et utilisait son torse comme oreiller, serrant encore une fois le bras du jeune homme contre sa poitrine. Il pensa une seconde à lui offrir une peluche, se demandant si Will en avait dans sa chambre, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait plus urgent à faire quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il devait déguerpir le plus vite possible.

La veille, quand Granger avait été prise en flagrant délis de fuite après une longue sieste dans le lit du serpentard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire avec un peu de suffisance, il avait même haussé un sourcil. Ca avait vraiment été une vision comique, cette manière qu'elle avait eu de s'enfuir comme un voleur, littéralement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'était même immobilisée avec une jambe en l'air quand la porte s'était ouverte, et Drago l'avait vu rentrer sans tête entre ses épaules comme si elle esperait disparaître ou être invisible. Il s'était retenu de rire pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il l'observait depuis le départ.

Et ce jour-là, c'était à lui de vouloir partir avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte et ne trouve la Gryffondor à moitié sur lui, endormie. Il n'aurait sincerement pas été gêné le moins du monde, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'image du viril Prince des Serpentard qu'on lui attribuait jusque là. Peut-être que pour un Pouffsoufle plein de bon sentiments, être surprit dans une telle position aurait pu être qualifiée de " mignonnn ", mais il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, et par tous les druides, ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand on frappa à la porte. Evidemment. Evidemment ! Il _fallait_ que les infirmières décident de passer plus tôt _ce_ jour là! Drago se redressa un peu mais Granger ressera son emprise sur son bras. Déjà, la porte s'ouvrait.

- Oh.

Tiens, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester allitée? Demanda Drago en rappuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, comme s'il representait l'image de l'aisance.

Ginny Weasley, en robe blanche et grise d'hopitale haussa les sourcils plusieurs secondes, analysant sans doute dans sa petite tête rousse l'image qui se présentait à elle. Et Drago Malefoy était là, allongé sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, dans toute sa splendeur, un bras négligemment porté derrière sa tête pour l'appuyer au mur, l'autre offert à Hermione qui s'en servait à moitié comme d'un oreiller. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu, et haussa un sourcil. Elle voyait déjà son sourire moqueur s'étirer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu.

- J'ai une tendance à faire le contraire de ce qu'on me dit, répondit-elle en chuchotant, souriant à son tour.

- Mmh, la crise d'adolescence, acquiesça Drago comme si il connaissait bien le sujet.

Drago se demanda une seconde pourquoi il n'était pas déjà debout, et dans sa chambre. Il avait voulu assumer sa position dès que la porte s'était ouverte, mais le sourire et le regard amusé de Ginny le faisait glisser vers une situation de complicité étrange. Comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient dans une situation amusante.

- Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, "_Big M_" ...

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils, étonné. Il vit le regard de Ginny pétiller et son sourire se faire taquin, mais où avait-elle pu entendre ce surnom idiot?

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler comme ça? C'est reservé à tes fans de Serpentards?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un rire discret, il savait que certains Serpentard beaucoup plus jeunes l'avaient appelés comme ça à une époque. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait cru que c'était une blague. Quand il s'était rendu compte que les petits jeunes se referraient vraiment à lui de cette manière, et qu'en plus, c'était le petit groupe de brutes qui se prenaient pour des despotes et le regardaient avec admiration, il avait coupé court à ces idioties en interdisant ce terme. " Big M " ! Vraiment! La première image qui lui était venu à l'esprit était celle d'un chef de petit gang de rue un peu idiot, et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il était.

- Appelle moi comme il te plaira, Little G, répliqua le jeune homme sans perdre son sourire.

- Little G? Vraiment? C'est ça, ta réplique? Se moqua Ginny toujours en parlant doucement.

- J'allais dire Little W. pour souligner ton statut de benjamine qui me doit le respect, mais ça ne sonnait pas si bien...

Ginny haussa les sourcils quand il parla de respect et redressa la tête comme pour montrer qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas inferieure à son " ainé ". Drago se contenta de sourire, en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait plus complice que ennemie d'une representente de la lignée Weasley.

- Et sinon, tout va bien pour toi? Demanda t-elle ironiquement en le voyant replier son genoux pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

- Oh, je ne me plains pas, répondit simplement Drago en haussa les épaules, rajoutant même un clin d'oeil.

Bon, il sous-entendait peut-être plus qu'il ne s'était passé. Merlin, il n'aurait pas dû être là, et ça n'avait même pas été un choix conscient! Mais quand Drago Malefoy assumait quelque chose, c'était jusqu'au bout. Il resserra un peu son étreinte involontaire autour d'Hermione, toujours accrochée à son bras.

Ginny s'appretait apparemment à rire, pas alarmée une seconde par la prétendue intimité de la scène sous ses yeux, quand elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir.

- Mince, j'ai dit à Ron de me retrouver ici! Debout, Big M, debout!

Elle se précipita vers lui et tira le bras qui lui soutenait la tête, ne s'excusant même pas quand son crâne rencontra douloureusement le mur, et prit ses jambes sans cérémonie pour les faire glisser au sol. Drago se demanda si toute cette histoire de coma n'avait pas été qu'une grande comédie. Parce que vraiment, comment aurait-il pu être possible autrement que le démon qui s'attaquait à lui à l'instant ait été allitée la veille?

Le blond se laissa faire sans se précipiter, et au moment où il tenta de liberer son deuxième bras, Hermione gronda doucement en s'y rattachant de plus belle.

- Hermione, debout, pressa Ginny en tirant sur le bras de Drago.

- Arrête de bouger, reste ici j'ai dis ! Grogna Hermione en sécurisant sa prise.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en regardant un Drago Malefoy qui se contenta d'un grand sourire à peine insolent de pure satisfaction. Il se baissa ensuite vers le visage endormi de sa voisine, avant de murmurer à son oreille qu'il touchait presque de ses lèvres.

- Je t'obeirais bien Hermione, mais apparemment il y a urgence.

Hermione bondit.

Plus rapidement que si elle avait reçut un sort, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts alors que déjà elle sautait du lit pour se retrouver debout plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'expression horrifiée fixée sur un jeune Malefoy plus complaisant que jamais.

De toute évidence, les pas que Ginny avaient entendu plus tôt n'étaient pas ceux de Ron, mais il devait arriver quand même, et elle voulait éviter la confrontation. Elle ouvrit la porte pour inviter Drago à sortir, quand elle repera la tête rousse de son frère qui arrivait droit vers elle, poussant Harry en chaise roulante devant lui.

Avant qu'Hermione ne se soit décidée à parler, Little G se précipita vers Drago pour le pousser brutalement vers la salle de bain, dont elle referma la porte au moment où celle de la chambre s'ouvrait. Drago entendit Hermione pousser un petit cri de surprise quand ses deux meilleurs amis étaient apparu, et son sourire s'étira. La situation était digne d'une pièce de théatre.

- Hermione ça va? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda doucement Harry, que Drago entendit parfaitement clair malgré la porte.

Il sourit de plus belle, imaginant l'ancienne préfète blanche et mortifiée. En attendant, pensa le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à la petite salle de bain identique à la sienne, on l'avait quand même jeté comme un sac derrière la première porte venue. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans un placard, s'il avait eu moins de chance, et ça, ce n'était pas possible. En tendant l'oreille il comprit la que les quatre Gryffondors semblaient s'être bien installés, de l'autre côté, et un sourire machiavélique se traça sur ses lèvres.

Ca allait être amusant.

.

.

Hermione avait rapidement reprit ses esprits quand ses amis étaient arrivés. Elle leur avait demandé de la retrouver au balcon, pretextant qu'elle devait s'habiller ( mais voulant juste faire évacuer Drago ) mais Harry avait balayé son excuse de la main, soutenant que si Ginny et lui devaient se balader en robe d'hopitale, elle pouvait bien rester en pyjama dans sa propre chambre. Et puis ils s'étaient installés.

Ginny semblait diablement amusée par toute cette histoire, et son regard ne se posait pas sur la porte de la salle de bain sans qu'elle ne doive se retenir d'exploser de rire, Hermione, tout en l'avertissant du regard, finit par être atteinte elle aussi par l'humour de la situation. C'était Drago Malefoy enfermé dans sa salle de bains, par Merlin ! Elle retint un sourire en répondant à Ron qui parlait enfin après plusieurs jours de silence inquietant. Il semblait s'être remit de l'annonce que sa soeur avait été si en danger, mais le choc qui suivit quand il apprit ce qu'avait dû faire Harry pour l'antidote l'avait plongé dans le remord. Il s'excusait toutes les deux phrases de n'avoir pas été présent à leur côté. Hermione le rassurait, mais une petite voix dans son esprit en voulait un peu au roux. Elle avait cru ceder sous la pression quand elle s'était retrouvé toute seule, et bien qu'elle comprenait la position de Ron, elle savait que ni Harry ni elle n'auraient jamais disparut aussi brutalement.

- Et si on allait reveiller Drago pour le remercier? Lança gaiement Ginny en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais la dernière des Weasley semblait tellement au bord de la crise de rire qu'elle n'en rajouta pas plus en répondant. En plus, elle était sure d'avoir entendu du bruit dans la salle de bain. Harry fit remarquer que Drago n'avait pas parut apprécier le surplut de remerciement la veille et qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas en rajouter, et Hermione remercier son meilleur ami d'être devenu plus délicat qu'à ses débuts à Poudlard. Et oui, sauver le monde plusieurs fois, ça vous change un homme, pensa la petite voix ironique de son esprit en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de son oeil. En attendant, même si le sujet avait changé, les garçons ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger d'un iota, et Ginny s'amusait trop de son desarroi pour l'aider. Cette lutine ne perdait rien ..

Par.

Mer.

Lin.

Perdue dans ses reflexion Hermione n'avait pas vu la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Mer.

Lin.

Figée, la jeune femme ne pensa même pas à réagir.

- Oh, vous êtes déjà là? J'ai dû tarder la dessous, tu aurais pu me prévenir Hermione..

Drago.

Malefoy.

Par.

Mer.

Lin.

Elle ne répondit même pas. Ginny était devenue plus rouge que jamais, et ses épaules tremblaient en tentant de contrôler l'inevitable.

- Malefoy ? S'exclama Ron après plusieurs secondes, incapable d'en dire plus.

Oh oui. Drago Malefoy. Dans _toute_ sa _splendeur_.

Il se tenait là, un serviette dans la main qu'il porta à la tête pour frotter les cheveux trempés et décoiffés source de nombreuses gouttes glissant le long de sa nuque et de ses tempes pour rouler sur son torse nu. N.U.

La serviette blanche qui tenait négligemment sur ses hanches semblait avoir un peu trop glissé et revelait un V particulierement bien tracé qui menait tout droit vers ..

DANS LES YEUX, Hermione !

Hermione sursauta et redressa le regard qui s'amusait à glisser trop bas. Est-ce que Drago Malefoy venait vraiment de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain? Le bond d'Hermione sembla suffisant pour déclancher Ginny, qui s'effondra sur un fauteuil en cachant son visage dans ses mains, sanglottant presque d'un rire incontrolable. Drago lança un sourire terriblement séduisant selon la gente féminine, totalement arrogant pour les autres, à Hermione, fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny avant de rajouter :

- Je te laisse mes affaires ici jusqu'à ce soir, d'accord?

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, rouge depuis longtemps elle n'osa ni prendre la parole ni affronter le regard de Ron mais croisa celui amusé de Harry. Amusé? Peut-être que Ron aussi... non. Non. Définitivement pas amusé pour Ron.

- A plus tard Little G, conclut-il en touchant furtivement Ginny dans son chemin vers la sortie.

Le rire de Ginny redoubla d'intensité quand elle répondit par un mouvement vague de réponse. Hermione avait besoin de s'asseoir. De l'eau, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui apporter de l'eau? Glacée, si possible. Les joues en feu, elle tenta de calmer son coeur furieux et la valse étrange et jamais vue qui semblait avoir lieu dans son bas ventre, mais dès qu'elle fermait les paupières un sourire taquin et des cheveux mouillés reapparaissaient. Pas bon ça, pas bon.

Ginny reprenait contenance, Harry secouait doucement la tête sans perdre son sourire, et Ron était retombé dans son mutisme inquiétant.

Personne n'avait reprit la parole quand deux coups à la porte reveillèrent Hermione de sa semi-torpeur. Elle se leva, trop heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire, et ouvrit la porte dans un coup de vent. Son élan fut coupé net quand un jeune homme blond imposant se revela à elle, appuyé par son bras contre la porte passant sa main dans ses cheveux encore humide pour les dompter dans une couple plus classique et moins bestiale. _Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de penser au terme Bestiale, Hermione? _Demanda la voix du petit personnage sarcastique qu'Hermione situait à présent sur son épaule gauche. Elle secoua l'épaule d'un geste brusque, recevant un haussement de sourcil de la part de son voisin de chambre.

- Will et moi allons déjeuner au balcon, Severus devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, et je me disais que vu notre invité exceptionnel, vous pourriez peut-être nous rejoindre? ... Après que tu te sois habillée, bien sur.

Le coup d'oeil sur son pyjama tout à coup bien trop court qu'elle portait n'échappa pas à Hermione, dont les joues rosirent à nouveaux.

- Avec plaisir! S'exclama Ginny en bondissant vers la porte avant que quique ce soit d'autre ne réponde.

Elle lança un sourire rieur au blond avant de le dépasser. Se retournant elle demanda si il pouvait lui servir de guide, et Drago n'attendit pas la réaction des autres avant de se tourner et de proposer son bras comme le gentlement qu'il était. Elle y déposa sa main et s'empêcha de pouffer à nouveau, et ils marchèrent ensemble très solennellement jusqu'au balcon.

- Et où est Will? Demanda la rousse qui avait de toute évidence été mise au courant de tout ce qui se faisait à l'étage.

- Il est allé inviter Janine Sinclair, une autre voisine, à nous rejoindre elle aussi.

- Bien, le déjeuner sembe prometteur alors!

- Tu as l'air d'humeur festive, remarqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais apprécier un beau spectacle quand j'en vois un.

- Tu as beaucoup apprécié la vue tout à l'heure, alors!

- Pitié Malefoy, pourrais-tu être plus sur de toi encore! S'indigna t-elle faussement en rigolant.

- Je ne vois pas comment à vrai dire, grommela Drago avant de reprendre avec une arrogance amicale: mais Little G, tu as dis savoir apprecier les belles choses quand tu les voyais !

Ginny se contenta de secouer la tête doucement sans perdre son sourire quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent enfin, le premier toujours aussi muet et renfrogné, le deuxieme déjà de meilleure humeur. Il fallait dire qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'Harry ou Ginny perdent leur sourire depuis la veille. Même dans leur sommeil ils avaient réussit à garder une mine réjouie et imperturbable.

Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissaient Janine, Will et Hermione discutant tous les trois, Drago se leva dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Il observa les trois nouveaux venus interagir ensemble avant remarquer le regard intrigué de Ginny qui l'avait vu se lever, il s'éloigna donc du salon pour se rapprocher du faux-parc, observant la vue. C'était une matinée estivale agréable, la brise fraîche lui caressa les cheveux, les décoiffant à nouveaux, et Drago se prit à s'imaginer dans sa maison de campagne, celle où il avait passé plusieurs vacances depuis qu'il était jeune, où il avait apprit à jouer au Quidditch, où il avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois et où avait donner son premier coup de poing ( pour cette même fille ). Il aurait voulut y retourner, juste une dernière fois. Pour respirer le parfum de sa jeunesse qu'il retrouvait à chaque retour là-bas. Un petit corps se cogna sur son côté droit, et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Will était fidèl au poste, à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur sa console magique, dos au reste du groupe, et se contentant du contact de son épaule avec la hanche de Drago pour être satisfait.

Le blond baissa la tête vers son voisin, observant par dessus son épaule des petits personnages s'agiter en trois dimensions sur l'écran de la console. Le réalisme était impressionant, pensa le blond en reposant ses coudes sur ce qui servait de barrière entre le balcon et le paysage. Il soupira sans décoller ses yeux de l'enfant. Depuis la veille, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose que Severus lui cachait et sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il sentait le poid de la frustration et une peur diffuse s'insaller dans sa poitrine, et il n'aimait pas ça. Sa main tomba presque involonteraiment sur les cheveux de Will, qu'il recoiffa en arrière par reflexe avant de la laisser là.

C'est ce moment que choisis Severus pour enfin arriver, plusieurs plateaux flottaient devant lui et il n'était de toute évidence pas ravi d'avoir à faire le service. Drago imagina son parrain en costume de soubrette et dû se retenir pour se limiter à un sourire.

Hermione et Ginny bondirent pour aider Severus à reposer les plateaux sur la table, avant de proposer poliment à chacun de les servir. L'odeur du café tenta une seconde Drago mais il repensa à son sentiment de frustration et pensa à coincer Severus à part sans attendre pour savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. Avant de faire le moindre pas, Severus, qui de tout évidence ne l'avait pas vu, se tournait pour les chercher des yeux. Son regard croisa le siens, glissa le long de son bras pour trouver Will, et remonta vers lui. _Cette expression ... _Drago reserra automatiquement son étreinte, rapprochant Will de lui en le plaquant à son côté. Le garçon leva un regard curieux vers Drago, mais celui-ci fixait encore Severus, qui venait de détourner le regard.

Severus Rogue ne détournait _pas_ le regard.

Le coeur de Drago battait de plus en plus vite. Qu'est-ce que sous-entendait le regard de Severus? il n'arrivait pas à le décrire, le comprendre, mais le sentiment de panique qui grandissait en lui ne le rassurait pas. De la résignation, il avait lu la résignation et la douleur dans les yeux fatigués de son parrain. Pourquoi? Pourquoi quand il l'avait vu serrer Will?

Sentant qu'on l'observait, Drago remarqua les regards de Ginny et Harry sur lui, et se rendit compte que sa crise de panique devait transparaitre sur son visage. Reprenant contenance, il leur lança un regard appuyé avant de se retourner vers son voisin qui avait abandonné son jeu et se contentait de s'appuyer contre lui, silencieusement.

Le bruit de conversation derrière lui se fit lointain, il reporta son regard sur le paysage loin devant lui, prit une bouffée d'air frais et parfumé et calma son coeur sur le rythme de celui qu'il sentait battre sous sa main, par là où il attrapait Will, près de la nuque. Le calme qui l'envahit progressivement était agréable, reposant. William avait fini par reposer aussi sa tête contre l'héritier Malefoy, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Qui aurait cru que ce contact avec le petit garçon ait un effet si apaisant sur lui. A cet instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à sa maison de vacances dans laquelle il entrait en courant après une après-midi à l'exterieur, il avait l'impression de courire à bout de souffle, de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre en ignorant sa mère qui lui demandait d'enlever ses chaussures boueuses, de pousser la porte cassée qui menait au grenier, de le traverser en sentant l'odeur de bois et de vieux livre et de tirer de toute se forces sur la grosse fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le toit. Il avait l'impression d'être encore le petit garçon qui réussissait à se glisser difficilement par l'ouverture de cette même fenêtre en se contorsionnant un peu pour passer sur le toit. Il revoyait les fournitures de jeune aventurier qu'il y avait entroposé, son trésor, ses couvertures, livres, son balais d'enfant, ses friandises.

Là, à cet instant, perdu dans l'observation d'un soleil haut dans le ciel, il se sentait exactement comme quand plus de dix plus tôt il arrivait enfin à s'allonger sur son dos, tout en haut de son monde, et qu'il était juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait heureux. Il se sentait libre quand il ignorait volontairement la voix enervée de son père qui ne le trouvait pas à l'étage. Et il inspirait jusqu'à croire exploser, et retenait sa respiration. Les joues gonflées il attendait le maximum possible en esperant que l'air, l'odeur, l'ambiance, le soleil, la sensation qu'il respirait s'impregneraient à jamais dans son corp.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Drago se tourna, prit Will par les épaules et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le balcon et lui faire face. A contre jour, le blond fut momentanement aveuglé, mais ne lâcha pas l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'il ne retombe pas en arrière. Will le regardait sans ciller, respectant le silence qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux quand il ne décidait pas de jouer à l'enfant dictateur. Bien que physiquement très différent, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point l'enfant lui ressemblait. En fermant les yeux, c'était Will qui incarnait son rôle dans ses souvenirs, c'était Will qu'il imaginait courir jusqu'au toit pour voir le soleil se coucher et échapper à ses parents. Merlin, il avait une soudaine envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras ! Mais Drago Malefoy savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, il se contenta de sourire, et Will prit quelques secondes à répondre de la même manière.

Pourquoi cet enfant calmait ses angoisses? Parce qu'il lui rappelait sa jeunesse? Drago n'avait aucune idée de comment analyser ses pensées, et il n'en n'avait pas envie non plus.

- He Junior?

- Quoi?

- Tu as pas envie de prendre des vacances?

Le garçon le regarda curieusement quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête, attendant encore des explications. Drago se contenta de sourire.

- Moi aussi, murmura t-il en reposant Will au sol avant de donner dos au parc.

- Est-ce que les adultes sont sencés pouvoir prendre des vacances? S'interrogea le plus jeune en adoptant la même position que Drago.

- Tu es devenu trop sérieux ces dernier temps, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Pitiponk qui me poursuivait partout avec le nez qui coulait et des jeux idiots à me balancer sur le dos? Soupira Drago en secouant la tête mélo-dramatiquement, cachant un sourire quand il vit le petit rire au rappel du " nez qui coule ". Tu as déjeuné?

Le petit secoua la tête, et Drago le reprit d'un mouvement brusque mais bien calculé pour le jeter sur son épaule. Will se débattit en vain et le blond ne le redeposa que quand la crise de fou rire du petit ( qu'il chatouillait ) faillit le faire s'étouffer et qu'ils étaient arrivés près des plateaux du petit-déjeuner. Il se contenta d'une tasse de café, se sentant nauséeux à la simple idée d'ingurgiter quelque chose de solide, et snobba le regard intrigué de Ginny qui devait s'étonner de sa complicité avec le jeune garçon.

Les deux garçons prirent part à la conversation, Drago tapant du coude Will pour qu'il prenne la parole et impose ses jeunes idées à l'assemblée, et ce sur tous les sujets traités. Will parla sérieusement et posément, perdant la voix enfantine qu'il prenait pour jouer et retrouvant le ton qu'il employait du haut de sa stature de sang noble. Drago sourit en le voyant hausser un sourcil moqueur quand Ron donna son avis sur le meilleur plât du monde. Ce petit avait beau avoir 8 ans, il savait déjà que les idées de Weas-laid étaient stupides ! Drago retint la vague de rire qui le prit en toussant un peu et en détournant le regard, tombant sur le sourire tout aussi amusé de Harry qui secouait la tête doucement. Décidément, il ne savait faire que ça en ce moment, Potter, ou quoi?

Plusieurs fois Drago surprit Granger à le regarder, pensive, avant de rougir violament et de détourner le regard. Elle n'osait même pas le voir dans les yeux quand il lui posait une question directe. Etait-ce à cause de la douche du matin? Ou s'était-il passé quelque chose de spécial la veille? La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'est de l'avoir rassurée et de s'être endormi, sans doute au milieu d'un de ses monologues.

- Et si on faisait un concour alors? Proposa Janine, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Will bondit immédiatement de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Drago, les yeux avides et faisant de grands signes positifs de la tête.

- D'accord, de quoi? Demanda t-il simplement, il avait râté toute la fin de la conversation.

- De lancer de raison sec, s'excita Will qui retrouvait son attitude d'enfant.

Le jeune blond lança un coup d'oeil circulaire, le couple Potter/Little G semblait partant et amusé ( pour changer! ), Hermione hésitait, et Ron lui lançait des regards noirs, l'air de dire " Je ne lâcherai pas un sourire tant qu'on sera dans la même pièce". _Et bien Weas-laid, je ferai tout pour rester avec toi toute la journée !_ pensa Drago en laissant un sourire manipulateur glisser sur son visage.

- Je serais juge, précisa Janine doucement en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Quelque chose à propos de cette femme calmait Drago, un peu comme une potion relaxante. Elle parlait toujours très peu, et toujours avec calme pour parler la voix de la raison. Elle riait rarement, et toujours silencieusement et semblait toujours s'endormir quand elle s'installait pour s'asseoir. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, et elle se couvrait toujours, même quand il faisait relativement chaud.

- Okay, Harry, tu es le lanceur, et moi je reçois! S'exclama Ginny qui devait sans doute se retenir de sautiller tant elle semblait s'amuser.

Il fallait penser à faire sortir cette pauvre fille, si ce jeu l'amusait autant, elle devait vraiment avoir une vie triste, nota mentalement Drago.

- D'accord, hésita Hermione en lançant un regard à Ron.

- Je lance, grogna simplement le roux.

Ronald Weasley, ou comment casser une ambiance festive en cinq secondes. Drago retint à nouveau un rire moqueur en se souvenant de l'expression de pure choc horrifiée quand il était sortit de la salle de bains d'Hermione en serviette. Il se rappela aussi du regard de la dîte Hermione qui avait glissé bien plus bas que la bienséance ne l'acceptait. Interessant.

Bientôt, Drago, Hermione et Ginny s'alignèrent parallélement et à quelques mètres de leur lanceurs respectifs. Severus s'était déclaré juge lui aussi, et Janine et lui donnèrent leur petit bol de raisins secs à chacun des concurrents.

- A vos marques, commença Janine en sortant son mouchoir en tissu de sa poche. Prêts, fit elle en le levant en l'air... Partez ! Elle lâcha le mouchoir et les lanceurs commencèrent.

Will et Drago, qui avaient l'avantage de l'experience, commencèrent rapidement le compte de leur tirs réussis, Drago mangeait au fur et à mesure, mais l'image, dans sa vision périphérique, d'Hermione qui se faisait bombarder le visage de de nourriture et de Ginny qui tombait pour la troisième fois sur les fesses faillit le faire étouffer de rire quand il avala sans mâcher. Tous les concurrents riaient comme les grands enfants qu'ils étaient, sauf Ron, le rabat-joie, et Drago qui essayait d'éviter de perdre _toute_ sa classe au même moment. Il était déjà par terre à essayer de gober des raisins secs qu'un gamin lui lançait dessus, par Merlin, il y avait des limites! Les trois receveurs, côtes à côtes à genoux, n'en pouvaient plus. La tête relevé, le cou douloureux, les raisins s'accumulaient sur le sol ( surtout du côté d'Hermione, très peu douée pour l'activité, à vrai dire ). Ginny se mit à quatre pattes, rigolant trop fort pour continuer, elle tomba sur le dos, bousculant sa voisine qui s'était lancée pour essayer de sauver un raisin sec mal centrée. Hermione tomba à moitié morte de rire sur Drago, le faisant s'allonger sous son poids. Elle était encore trop secouée de rire pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'étouffait à moitié.

- Je n'ai-ai-ai jamais-ais-ais été douée en sport.

Harry en tomba presque de sa chaise roulante tant il tremblait de rire.

.

.

De sa vision périfhérique, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry avait faillit tomber à la renverse si Severus ne l'avait pas stabiliser, son rire ne fit que redoubler d'intensité. Elle était d'une nulité accablante à ce jeu, ses genoux lui faisaient mal, Ginny lui était tombée dessus une dizaine de fois, et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une situation pareille à son âge. Six héros de la guerre étaient rassemblés ce matin, six adultes s'étant battus pour la liberté du peuple sorcier, et pourtant ils étaient tous là, à joué comme des enfants.

Hermione sentit une main glissé au bas de son dos et attérir sur son bas ventre. Elle sursauta légérement quand cette main rentra au contact de sa peau sous son t-shirt. Son rire s'évanouit brusquement. Quelque chose dans son estomac se contracta, elle crut sentir un courant électrique la traverser, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle serra sa poigne avant de se rendre compte qu'elle serrait le t-shirt Drago... sur qui elle était comme si elle lui avait sauté dessus pour l'agresser. Elle écarquilla les yeux à sa réalisation. C'étaient _ses_ mains qui caressaient sa peau. Un flash dans son esprit fit rejouer la scène de Drago sortant de la douche alors que le son de sa voix rauque murmurant son prénom la veille résonnait à ses oreilles. Les joues brulantes elle déglutit. Difficilement. Son regard trouva celui de Drago qui souriait encore, et inconsciemment, elle sourit aussi. Le visage de Drago changeait tellement quand il laissait tomber le masque. Il était presque doux, innocent, avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

- Hum, Hermione, et si tu te levais? je crois que Drago est en train de mourir asphixié.

La voix de Ginny eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur la jeune femme. Elle était allongé sur lui de tout son poids, il avait passé ses mains autour d'elle pour la repousser gentillement, et elle, elle était là, à étudier son sourire. Par..

- Merlin ! s'exclama t-elle en se relevant précipitament, ce qui lui valut de se prendre le pied dans la jambe du jeune homme, retombant les mains les premières de toute sa longueur sur Drago.

Hermione vit, horrifiée, qu'elle venait de s'appuyer entierement sur l'épaule fragile du serpentard. Il grimaça une fraction de seconde, mais c'était assez pour qu'Hermione le remarque. Elle sentit Ginny et Severus l'aider à se relever alors que Ron avait juste croiser les bras et lançait des avada-kedevra avec ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée ! Oh, Merlin ! Je suis tellement désolée! Appelez une infirmière ! Drago, ton épaule, je suis...

Elle fut interrompu par la main de Drago qui s'était posée sur sa bouche pour arrêter le flot ininterrompu d'excuses.

- Ca va, Hermione, je survivrai !

Hermione crut voir une nouvelle grimace à ce mot, mais il souriait à présent. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Will avait accourut et fixait intensément l'épaule de Drago, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose ou se mette à saigner sans prévenir. Il fit un clin d'oeil rassurant au petit, et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. A nouveau, Hermione aurait jurer entr'apercevoir une grimace à ce geste, mais déjà son visage était parfaitement relaxé. Imaginait-elle des choses, ou réussissait-elle à voir outre le masque trompeur qu'il affichait? Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la culpabilité pour ne plus penser à la voix, à la vision du matin, et au contact de Drago, esperant peut-être retrouver une teinte normale dans les quelques jours à venir. Reprend toi Hermione. Reprend toi !

Tout le monde se reinstalla, Janine donna les comptes : 17 lancers réussis pour Will, 7 pour Ron, et 11 pour Harry. Drago et Will passèrent une main dans leur cheveux dans un geste presque synchornisé à l'annonce de leur victoire éclatante, ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main avant de se tapoter mutuellement le dos, l'air de se féliciter très officiellement.

- Et on a gagné quoi?

- Bonne question, Junior. Qu'a t-on gagné, juges? Demanda le plus grand en se tournant vers Sev et Janine, un sourcil haussé.

Les deux juges se lancèrent un regard, Severus haussa les épaules, geste refleté par Janine qui se retourna vers les autres, à la recherche d'idées.

- Vous n'avez jamais joué dans votre enfance? S'exclama Ginny qui souriait déjà à ce qu'elle s'apprétait à dire.

Elle laissa un silence de quelques secondes, histoire de créer le suspense (Drago se retint de rouler des yeux).

- Un gage, bien sur!

La jeune Weasley avait l'air si emballée par l'idée qu'elle devait sans doute se retenir de sautiller entre les fauteuils. Drago haussa un sourcil :

- Pourquoi tu te réjouis, tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'on va te faire faire?

- Bien sur que non, nous sommes deuxièmes, les deuxièmes n'ont jamais de gages: les vainqueurs décident de ce que les derniers font, c'est connu !

Un sourire mauvais se glissa sur les lèvres du blond quand son regard coula vers le couple Wes-laid/Granger qui semblait déjà moins enthousiasmé.

- Heureusement qu'on a passé l'âge de ce genre d'absurdité.. ? tenta la jeune femme en ne cachant pas sa grimace.

Drago et Ginny se contentèrent de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Junior?

Will fit un signe positif en levant un pouce en l'air, donnant son approbation.

- Attention, reflechissez bien, vous n'avez le droit qu'à un gage ! Avertit la professionnelle du jeu en retournant prendre sa place pres de Harry.

Drago nota la manière sans doute inconsciente qu'elle et Potter avaient de toujours se ressituer l'un par rapport à l'autre, s'oriantant toujours vers l'autre comme s'ils formaient une seule et même entité co-dépendante.

Après deux minutes de très sérieuse délibération en privé, les deux gagnants retournèrent au groupe, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire machiavélique mais satisfait collé au visage.

- Vous devez faire tout ce qu'on veut pendant trois jours, ordonna Will qui s'adressait directement à Ron.

- Pourquoi trois jours? Demanda Harry, curieux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, firent en coeur les deux roux.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est connu, on peut pas faire durer un gage plus qu'une seule journée, expliqua Ginny qui semblait tout de même aimer l'idée.

- Alors une journée, réctifia Will en haussant les épaules comme si ça ne changeait rien.

Ron grogna et se renfrogna _encore plus_ tandis qu'Hermione soupirait en secouant doucement la tête.

- Ah, ce que cette journée commence bien! Lança Drago en respirant profondement, feignant le plus parfait contentement pour agacer un peu plus Ron.

Il décida tout de même d'attendre un peu avant de commencer à donner des ordres, il avait décidé de la jouer subtilement, profiter de la journée pour soutirer des informations en ordonnant de dire la vérité par exemple. Will, lui, avait une autre idée en tête :

- J'ai envie d'une glace comme dessert au déjeuner.

Son ton était implacable et dirigé directement à Ron, Drago eu envie de pouffer sans retenue à la tête que fit le concerné. Wes-laid ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour protester, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. La rougeur qui s'empara de son visage en commençant par ses oreilles le fit d'autant plus ressembler à un poisson. Et même pas un poisson magique. Un banal poisson rouge moldu.

.

.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Elle venait _encore_ de faire un blocage mentale en observant Drago. La manière dont il lui avait parlé résonnait en écho dans son esprit. Son subconscient se focalisait totalement sur la scène, l'analysant dans tous les angles, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi, le comment et puis le " et maintenant, quoi? " . Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, si Drago avait bien employé son ton séduisant pour lui parler la veille, c'était sans doute... pour la séduire, non? Elle sentit ses joues rougir à l'idée. Il s'était amusé avec son infirmière et se sentait seul, alors il décidait de jouer un peu avec la seule autre fille de sa génération disponible sur le moment. Oui, c'était la seule explication. Et bien qu'une partie de sa personne s'indignait à cette découverte, une autre rougissait encore plus et appréhendait: le jeu de séduction de Drago Malefoy était après tout légendaire ne serait-ce que parce que... il marchait. Il suffisait de demander à la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard de leur génération.

- Hermione, appela encore Ginny en lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour la remener à la réalité.

Elle se tourna pour découvrir une Ginny qui s'était rapprochée d'elle et la regardait avec ses yeux qui avertissait que la conversation s'engageait sur le ton de la confidence. Ses yeux pétillaient joyeusement comme depuis la veille, mais elle semblait s'amuser particulierement depuis ce matin-là, parfois à ses dépends.

- Alors, tu as vu ce que je t'ai dis ce matin?

Hermione soupira. Ce que Ginny lui avait " dit de matin", c'était la description de la posture nonchalante de Drago sur son lit à elle. La jeune Weasley lui avait décrit la manière avec laquelle ses cheveux délicieusement décoiffés ( d'après ses propres mots! ) avait été dompté d'un geste de la main, comment il avait par la suite plié son bras pour que sa main recoive sa tête contre le mur, que ce mouvement avait contracté ses biceps qu'apparemment Ginny ne s'était pas empéché d'admirer, et comment, quand il avait replié sa jambe sur le lit, il avait présenté la vision d'un mannequin pour une pub moldue de parfum pareille à celles qu'Hermione lui avait montré l'été précédent.

- De quoi tu parles? Chuchota Hermione sur le même ton, pas décidé à facilité la tâche à son amie.

- De quoi je parle? Je parle Drago Malefoy qui est passé de " mannequin pour parfum dans ton lit" à "top-model pour lingerie en sortant de ta salle de bain". N'essaye même pas de dire que tu n'as pas remarqué son ... corps. Je veux dire, j'ai vu ton regard se diriger droit vers..

- GINNY !

La concernée haussa les sourcils et les épaules en se retenant d'éclater de rire alors qu'Hermione devenait un peu plus rouge sous les regards de tous les autres qui s'étaient retournés vers elle, perplexes. Ron, Harry et Janine discutaient ensemble avec à leur côté un Will plongé dans sa console, et debout, plus loin, Drago et Severus semblaient s'entretenir assez tranquillement.

- Quoi? Reprit la rousse quand les regards des garçons s'éloignèrent à nouveaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin? Harry sait que tu ...

- fantasmes sur Drago? Enfin, 'mione, je ne trompe pas Harry en admettant une vérité aussi _évidente_. Ca ne te fais pas quelque chose d'avoir vu le mythe de Poudlard sortir presque nu de ta salle de bain?

Ginny la regardait comme si la question était purement réthorique vu l'évidence de la réponse. Hermione s'agaça sans comprendre pourquoi.

- C'était Harry, le mythe vivant de Poudlard.

- Oh, d'accord, mais le mythe _sexuel_ du chateau était blond, quoique tu en dises...

Hermione ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage, sentant ses joues décidement brulantes. Ginny avait volontairement appuyé sur le mot sexuel, et la jeune Gryffondor était persuadée que Ron et Harry, de là où ils étaient, avaient entendu au moins ce mot. Elle sursauta à moitié quand un souffle glissa sur sa nuque, à son dos. Ses membres furent momentanément hors d'état quand elle respira cette _odeur_ entêtante. Elle dû retenir se concentrer pour ne pas que ses yeux roulent en arrière et cambrer son dos.

- J'_aime_ les mots que j'entend par ici.

Hermione soupira - _encore_ - dans sa main, toujours sur son visage, et secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place ( en esperant que ça passe pour un petit geste type " Tu es idiot, Drago " ). Ginny exultait, sautillant presque sur place, et la jeune Granger n'aimait pas le sourire plein de malice de la petite rousse qu'elle savait trop rusée pour son propre bien.

Prenant bien soins de s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui se tenait (trop) près derrière elle, elle tenta un regard exaspéré qu'elle réussit plus ou moins ( à son plus grand soulagement ), et faillit se laisser aller à nouveau quand elle rencontra le visage amusé et complice de Drago qui ne se rendait _apparemment_ pas compte de l'effet que sa proximité, son odeur, et MERLIN, sa _voix_ provoquaient.

- Calme toi, Drago, elles parlaient sans doute de moi! Intervint Harry qui lança un petit clin d'oeil rapide à Hermione.

Merci Merlin d'avoir donner à Harry Potter l'intelligence et la diplomatie necessaire pour sauver la situation, récita Hermione dans sa tête en remarquant que Ron était à deux doigts d'exploser et ne quittait plus Drago du regard.

Elle se leva rapidement et fit un leger signe de la tête à son .. petit-ami, pour lui demander de l'accompagner un peu plus loin. Ron la retrouva près de la porte, et ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

- Rêve pas, Potter, et ouvre les yeux, ta copine est folle de mon corps!

Ron gronda en se retournant à l'exact moment où Hermione pouffa sarcastiquement assez fort pour que les trois adolescents derrière elle l'entendent. Ginny et Harry lui lancèrent un regard faussement outré et Drago se contenta d'un petit clin d'oeil en sa direction et d'un sourire quand il vit qu'il avait de nouveau déclanché la colère de Ron.

Saisissant le roux par la main, elle l'entraina avec elle dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine eurent-ils dépassés la porte, les mains de Ron se placèrent autour de sa machoir et lui relevèrent le visage. Il la regarda plusieurs secondes et se rapprocha. Hermione resta silencieuse et fut mortifiée de culpabilité à la pensée qu'elle eut à cette seconde. Ces derniers jours, elle avait pratiquement oublié que Ron était son petit-ami. Qu'il pouvait effectivement vouloir l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de fermer les pensées qui suivaient et découlaient de cette constatation. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que ses voix internes sous-entendaient.

Et son _petit-ami_ l'embrassa.

.

.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il constata qu'il avait fait battre en retraite le couple de Gryffondor. C'était incroyable, autant ses sentiments se calmaient et se relativisaient concernant tous les autres membres du clan Potter, autant pour Ronald Weasley, ils ne faisaient que se confirmer pour de bon. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il reporta son attention à la discussion en cours, décollant son regard de la porte que sa voisine venait de quitter. Il tomba sur le regard intrigué d'une petite rousse qui avait réussit à atteindre son bon côté en un temps record et qui le fixait souvent comme ça, comme si elle essayait de l'analyser. Et elle avait toujours ce sourire amusé qui pouvait être agaçant quand on ne savait pas l'objet de tant d'humour... il ne fallait plus s'étonner que Potter et elle aient fini ensemble.

La journée fut lente, Severus ne les quitta pas plus d'une heure ou deux, ce qui perturba Drago. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il tombe soudainement malade? Attendait-il d'observer certains symptomes précis? Etait-il là pour pouvoir intervenir plus vite?

Au déjeuner, comme prévu, Ron était allé chercher de la glace pour tout le monde, et il revint à temps pour le desert ( Drago avait été particulierement satisfait de voir Weaslaid manquer son repas favoris ). Will voulut gouter de tous les parfums, des plus exotiques et... magiques, aux plus traditionnels.

- Tu vas avoir mal au ventre ce soir, prévint Hermione avec son air de Je-sais-tout qui avait hâte de dire "je t'avais prévenu".

Drago du prendre les choses en mains quand il imagina l'estomac du petit exploser - ce qui conduirait à tacher sa chemise. Et il aimait cette chemise. Plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, chacun se sépara pour retourner à sa chambre; les infirmières passaient voir chacun des patients à heures fixes. Sauf pour Drago, qui avait fini par faire fuir la quasi-totalité des infirmières et qui se faisaient le plus souvent traité par Ava ou par Severus quand il était là. C'est ce dernier qui s'occupa de lui ce jour-là, mais les vérifications ( il observait les pupilles, langue, mains, cuir chevelu.. ) se firent dans le silence le plus total.

Le soir, de retour sur le balcon, au moment où les visiteurs pensaient à redescendre ( pour Ginny et Harry ) ou à s'en aller ( Ron et Severus ), Will se leva un peu difficilement et très doucement. Drago fut le premier à remarquer la paleur du garçon qui tentait de s'éloigner des autres. Saletés de glaces! Drago Malefoy n'était pas formé pour savoir gérer un gamin nauséeux... et pourtant, il se leva immédiatement, soutint doucement mais fermement l'enfant par le coude, et le dirigea à pas plus rapide vers les escaliers, sans un regard derrière lui. Ils étaient à peine arrivé au couloir, que Will détourna la tête pour vomir sur le sol. Drago s'éloigna le plus possible tout en continuant de soutenir l'enfant qui semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Saleté de glace! Lui qui s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les parents ne laissaient jamais leur enfants se resservir.. mystère résolu!

Avant qu'il est put se souvenir d'un sort de nettoyage, Severus arriva au pas de course vers eux. Il avait sans doute entendu le petit vider son estomac et venait donner un coup de main. Ou pas. Son parrain éloigna presque brutalement Drago, prenant sa place aux côtés de l'enfant et lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sort plus tard, Will arrêtait de vomir mais restait tout aussi blanc et faible. Drago s'approcha pour les aider à marcher jusqu'à la bonne chambre, mais Severus dégagea sa main d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita avec l'enfant hors de son champs de vision.

Que venait-il de se passer?

Pourquoi le regard de Severus oscillait entre la terreur et la résignation?

Alors que la réalisation se faisait dans l'esprit jusque là aveugle de Drago, un sentiment de nausée s'empara de lui.

- Drago? Fit la voix douce d'Hermione.

Le blond sursauta presque en relevant la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait méchaniquement remonté les marches et s'était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon.

- Tu vas bien? demanda à son tour Ginny qui le regardait aussi depuis le petit salon.

Drago les regarda sans répondre. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était persuadé que tout le monde l'entendait. Un voile de sueur froide se déposa sur son corps alors qui se sentait palir comme à chaque fois qu'il était autant... terrifié.

Will. William était... contaminé?

Drago se précipita par la porte et jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il claqua avant de se jeter dans sa salle de bain pour lui aussi rejeter tout aliment ingeré ce jour là. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était encore assis contre la baignoir quand il entendit trois coups timides portés à la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de choisir aussi mal ses moments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? demanda t-il sans même relever sa tête.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et jura dans sa barbe, il faudrait vraiment lui expliquer un jour ce qu'était vraiment une _invitation_ à entrer.

- Les autres sont partis, fit-elle simplement.

Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur son lit comme si elle était chez elle, et décida qu'il fallait qu'il se lève de toutes les manières. Deux coups de baguette plus tard, il retrouvait à nouveau la contenance de son rang et sortait retrouver l'instruse.

- Je me demandais comment ça allait, fit précipitament Hermione quand elle vit Drago ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien, merci, maintenant tu peux...

- Mais tu viens d'être malade, Drago, ne me...

- Les glaces. Will et moi avons sans doute prit trop de glaces.

Hermione plissa les yeux une seconde, doutant de toute évidence de cette théorie, puis son expression changea et Drago sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle portait cette expression insuportable du ...

- Je vous avais prévenu !

- Oui, oui. Bravo génialissime Hermione Granger ! Soupira Drago à peine ironiquement en la contournant pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, le dos allongé. Hermione bondit comme si la foudre venait de la toucher, chose que Drago remarqua. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé autant que ça, d'être sur le même lit que lui, par le passé. Il se redressa un peu et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant, chose qu'elle avait fait bien trop souvent ce jour là.

- Hermione, comme mon " Jour de gages " n'est pas terminé, j'en ai un pour toi.

- Lequel? Demanda la jeune fille, visiblement surprise et curieuse, en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Je veux tes souvenirs d'hier.

- Qu.. Quoi?

Drago sut qu'il avait visé juste quand il la vit retrouver sa jolie couleur rouge cramoisie. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, prête à s'indigner. Mais Drago coupa court à toutes tentatives en lui rappelant les règles du jeux pour les perdants. Hermione, résignée, finit par soupirer. Il remarqua que la jeune fille semblait plus fatiguée que plus tôt, et l'autorisa à ne lui donner les souvenirs que le lendemain, lui permettant d'aller directement se coucher, il était tard après tout. La jeune femme sourit pour le remercier et s'apprêta à sortir, avant d'hésiter une seconde. Elle se retourna vers Drago à nouveau, ouvrit la bouche prête à dire quelque chose, la referma, rougit legerement, balbutia à nouveau et finit par soupirer, abandonnant sa tentative. Quelque soit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mumura t-elle en sortant.

Huh. Et qu'est-ce que voulait dire cette petite scène? Drago se demanda quelques secondes ce que sa voisine avait voulut lui dire, en vain, avant de faire disparaître ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il fit rapidement sa toilette, se changea et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Le matelas n'était pas mauvais mais Drago se rappela avec nostalgie du nuage de douceur et de souplesse qu'était son lit au Manoir, il devrait aussi penser à faire acheter à l'hopital des draps de soies.

Contrairement aux autres soirs, les paupières de Drago étaient lourdes à peines quelques minutes après que sa tête ait touchée son oreiller, il soupira de contentement en se demandant si il pourrait enfin se passer de potion de sommeil sans rêves pendant au moins une nuit... Les dernières images qui traversèrent son esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'incohérence de l'inconscience étaient étranges, chaotiques. Il revoyait Will qui souriait, Hermione qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle était plus rouge que les vieilles briques du chemin de traverse, Severus dont le regard faisait de rapides allez-retour de lui à Will, l'enfant qui vomissait dans le couloir, lui qui en faisait autant dans la salle de bain... Une vague pensée prit place dans son esprit, les nausées qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent étaient-elles un symptome..? Déjà perdu dans le royaumes des rêves, il oublia sa question aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais le malaise dans sa poitrine ne disparut pas quand il finit par succomber pour de bon et que sa tête roula legerement sur le côté.

.

.

Hermione venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand ça arriva. Elle était restée assise de longues minutes, se brossant distraitement les cheveux alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Drago voulait ses souvenirs de la vieille. Elle savait qu'étant ses souvenirs, tout allait être de son point de vue, avec ses idées qui pouvaient changer la perception des choses. Est-ce que Drago voulait voir comment son petit jeu de séduction avait marché sur elle? Il avait semblé prendre un malin plaisir toute la journée à hausser un sourcils à chacun de ses rougissements, feignant l'incompréhension comme si il n'avait rien fait la veille. La théorie que cette incompréhension soit sincère lui passa par l'esprit, mais elle secoua l'idée d'un geste de la tête: comment aurait-il put lui parler avec la voix de la veille, rapprocher sa tête d'elle aussi doucement, souffler sur son épaule... sans le faire exprès? Impossible. Drago Malefoy voulait jouer avec elle, et, même si elle ne l'admetterait jamais, il réussissait à la perturber.

Toujours était-il, donc, qu'après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, elle décida de laisser tout cela derrière elle. Quand Drago lui avait permit d'aller se coucher, elle avait été vraiment fatiguée, mais en sortant de sa chambre elle s'était rappelée ce petit détail pas si insignifiant : elle n'arrivait pas bien à dormir... sans lui. Elle s'était arrêtée pour lui dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais quoi? " Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, alors tu sais quoi, évitons tout le processus habituel et laisse moi me mettre dans ton lit, Malefoy ! " . Elle avait rougit ne serait-ce qu'en _pensant_ cette remarque absurde et avait fini par abandonner.

Bref, allongée depuis moins d'une minute, elle venait d'eteindre sa lampe de chevet pour s'endormir, quand ça commença.

Au début, sa voix semblait étouffée. Elle n'entendit que des gémissements qui l'intriguèrent. Elle ralluma immédiatement la lumière et fixa le mur qui la séparait de son voisin comme si elle pouvait voir au travers. Les sourcils froncés, elle se demandait comment interpreter ses bruits, quand les gémissements se firent plus fort. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, elle entendait des sons qu'elle ne reconaissait pas, comme si il se débattait contre quelque chose.. ou quelqu'un. Attrapant sa baguette, elle fonça sans une seconde pensée, s'imaginant déjà face à un groupe de mangemorts encagoulés.

Elle s'était trompée, bien sur.

Il était seul, allongé dans la nuit de sa chambre. Un petit lumos lui permit d'y voir plus clair quand elle s'approcha. Il se débattait effectivement, mais n'avait aucun adversaire. Son visage était crispé comme si il souffrait, Hermione pencha betement sa baguette vers son épaule pour verifier que le saignement n'avait pas reprit, mais aucun signe physique ne pouvait expliquer cette douleur. Drago, en battant furieusement des poings contre le matelas, en tournant brutalement le visage de droite à gauche, produisait toujours les petits sons étouffés qui avaient alertés Hermione. Il transpirait beaucoup, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour prendre un mouchoir en papier de la table de chevet, et d'éponger doucement les joues et la nuque de son voisin. Elle pausa le plat de sa main sur le front du blond et constata qu'il était brulant. Drago remarqua de toute évidence le contact puisque sa main jaillit et se plaqua contre celle de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta interieurement à la rapidité du mouvement, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas reveiller. Sa main froide devait peut-être le soulager, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il avait arrêter de bouger mais continuer de marmonner doucement des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Se sentant mal à l'aise dans sa position, à moitié penchée vers lui, elle finit par s'asseoir doucement sur le lit à ses côtés. Drago tenait sa main dans une poigne d'acier, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se dégager. Il y avait quelque chose de confortant dans l'idée que pour une fois, elle pouvait ... veiller sur lui. Il était si rarement vulnérable que voir que -même inconsciemment- il appréciait son aide, la fit sourire avec tendresse. Pour le rafraichir à nouveau elle posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et plaça son autre main sur le front du blond, coiffant doucement ses cheveux blond en arrière pour dégager les quelques méches prises dans la sueur de son frond. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais le sentiment de profond contentement mélée d'une excitation diffuse dans son estomac quand elle toucha enfin ses soyeuses mèches blondes lui firent monter le rouge au joues. Elle s'était mordue l'interieur de la joue plusieur fois quand elle l'avait vu recoiffer d'un geste machinal ses cheveux, parfois mouillés après une douche, en arrière. Plusieurs fois elle aurait même voulu l'arrêter dans son mouvement et crier au blasphème, lui demander de les laisser exactement comme ils étaient, ou remplacer sa main par la sienne. Et ce soir là, alors que la tête du jeune homme était naturellement venue se poser sur ses cuisses, elle donna la permission à ses mains d'errer tranquillement dans la soyeuse chevelure du jeune homme qu'elle berçait sans s'en rendre compte en hummant doucement une chanson moldue.

Etait-ce mal d'apprecier autant les cauchemars d'un autre?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire parce que - oui - c'était peu charitable. Se mettant un peu plus à l'aise en s'adossant plus agréablement contre un oreiller, elle se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormi seule. Pour la énième fois cette journée, elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues jusqu'à sa nuque, et elle sut qu'elle devait avoir rosit.

.

.

Drago se reveilla vaguement quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. Il était mal à l'aise, avait chaud, ses vetements lui collaient à la peau, son col était trempé, mais ce contact frais le tranquilisa. Il posa sa main sur l'objet de sa satisfaction et comprit dans le demi-brouillard de son sommeil que c'était une main féminine. Luttant quelques secondes pour rester reveiller et comprendre, il sentit des caresses apaisantes et entendit bientôt une voix douce le conduire tout droit vers un nouveau rêve. Il soupira interieurement à l'effet incroyable que ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux produisaient mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, bercée par une force plus puissante dans le royaume du sommeil.

.

Et ces mains douces qui firent frissonner son corps fiévreux.

.


	17. Chapter 17

LISEZ CA :

**1 )** Désolée, ce chapitre est... NUL. Il n'y as pas d'autre termes. MAIS :

VOUS ALLEZ **VOULOIR** LIRE LE C**HAPITRE SUIVANT **! Hahahaha :D

Je suis trop heureuse malgré la nullité de ce chapitre. J'ai pas réussis à me concentrer sur lui, seulement sur celui d'après ! Désolée !

**2 ) **Les commentaires pour le chapitre 16 ont été les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu! Leur longueur m'a fait monter le rouge au joues.. et ce que j'ai pu rire ! A ceux qui croient que me raconter leur vie m'ennuie : détrompez vous, j'adore lire vos reviews et savoir tout ce qui vous arrive en relation avec la lecture de cette fic. Quoique, les hors-sujets ne me dérangent pas non plus :D . Même vos réponses sur le débat Twilight/HP ont été superbes!

**3 )** Remarques / incohérences que vous avez relevé :

+ Pour les combinaisons, effectivement, depuis que Harry est rentré à l'étage sans sa combinaison parce qu'il était pressé à cause de l'état de Ginny qui empirait ( avant d'aller chercher la fleur ), les visiteurs ne l'utilisent plus, parce qu'ils utilisent le sort de Severus, bien sur.

+ Pour le TITRE, je sais bien qu'il est en anglais, et que donc, la traduction anglaise de " Ste. Mangouste " est "St. Mungo". J'ai pensé à garder la VO, mais j'ai pensé que comme la fic était en français, les lecteurs risquaient de ne pas connaître la version anglaise de l'hôpital..

+ Pour l'absence des parents de Will, qui ne tentent pas de venir à l'hopital : ce n'est pas tant un oublie qu'un fait que je réutiliserais pas la suite ;)

J'aime que vous vous intéressiez assez à cette histoire pour y chercher/remarquer les petits problèmes !

**4 )** Pour la correction :

J'ai contacté l'un d'entre vous pour ce chapitre, mais comme j'ai toujours pas eu de réponse et que je ne veux pas trop faire tarder la lecture, je vous l'envoie sans correction... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop terrible.

On m'a aussi donné la bonne idée de "faire tourner" la correction entre plusieurs correcteurs potentiels, un chapitre par volontaire par exemple, et j'ai trouvé l'idée vraiment bonne, pour ne pas être un boulet pour les lecteurs! Alors je contacterai chacun d'entre ceux qui se sont proposés pour un chapitre different au fur et à mesure.

PS : j'aurai besoin de votre adresse mail pour vous envoyé le fichier, je pense... :/

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

Hermione se réveilla en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Elle grommela à Pattenrond de s'éloigner avant de se rendre compte que cela ne pouvait _pas_ être son chat. Et ca ne l'était pas. Non, non. Pattenrond n'avait _rien_ du jeune homme dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq allongé à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'empêcha de sourire quand elle se rendit compte que c'étaient les cheveux du blond qui l'avaient réveillés. Ces cheveux blonds presque blancs qui l'envoutaient dès qu'ils se décoiffaient et que Drago passait une main dessus pour les dompter.

Drago Malefoy dormait toujours, silencieux à ses cotés et Hermione n'arriva même pas à feindre le choc et la mortification qu'une telle position aurait dû soulever en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout, et elle n'allait pas jouer à la fille rougissante tous les matins, si?_ Hermione Granger,_ appela sa voix interne, _deviendrait-elle blasée de dormir avec les hommes_? Bon, et bien apparemment elle pouvait encore rougir malgré tout. Saletés de voix internes.

Elle avait dormit comme un bébé, confortablement, et au chaud. Tiens, comment avait-elle réussie à se glisser sous les couvertures? Quand la jeune femme se mit enfin à réaliser les agitations habituelles de l'hôpital derrière les murs, elle chercha des yeux une horloge murale pour vérifier que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la ronde des infirmières. Elle avait encore une bonne heure au moins. Elle sourit de nouveau. Il était étrange de la part d'Hermione Granger d'accepter aussi facilement la réalisation suivante: elle se sentait bien où elle était, et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. En temps normale, elle serait déjà en train de planifier une évasion, mais une partie de sa conscience venait de tout simplement abandonner. Oui, elle se sentait bien quand elle dormait avec Drago. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce juste une présence masculine qui la rassurait, est-ce que dormir avec... Ginny suffirait? Peut-être. Le fait est qu'elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait. Et si ce qu'elle avait n'était pas exactement repoussant, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et ça n'était sans doute pas un facteur à prendre en compte.

N'est-ce pas?

Si Hermione Granger se sentait soulagée de s'être enfin admis la verité à sois-même, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à le crier sur tous les toits, aussi fut elle momentanément paralysée de panique quand elle entendit trois coups portée à la porte voisine. La sienne.

Elle devina grâce aux bruits que son visiteur avait dû entrer dans sa chambre, voir qu'elle n'y était pas et refermer la porte en sortant, mais avant de pouvoir soupirer son soulagement, elle entendit trois coups beaucoup moins forts portés à la porte de la chambre de Drago. La poigné descendit doucement, et la porte s'entrebailla légerement, laissant passer une petite tête encadrée d'une longue chevelure couleur de feu. Les yeux de Ginny faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand elle passa par l'ouverture avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle pointa vers Drago et Hermione en sautillant silencieusement, et semblait hurler silencieusement quand elle mima les exclamations " MERLIN, HERMIONE ! " et plus tard un " Je le savais ! " avant de finir par tomber par terre pour rire le plus silencieusement possible. Hermione n'avait toujours pas osé bouger le moindre orteil, et elle roula des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer d'exprimer son exaspération à Ginny et la faire redescendre sur terre.

- Little G, tu vois pas qu'on essaye de dormir là? demanda une voix masculine grincheuse et ensomeillée. Sors de ma chambre.

Ginny explosa de rire - avec le son, cette fois - alors qu'Hermione remontait doucement sa main à son front, mortifiée pour de bon. Drago se contenta de se retourner dans son lit (s'éloignant un peu de la brune ), et de placer l'oreiller sur sa tête pour couvrir la lumière et le son malvenus.

- Ginevra, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Fuma enfin Hermione qui tentait elle aussi d'assumer avec autant de détachement la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Tu me dem-m-m-mandes?

Drago souleva son bras pour passer un coup d'oeil à la rousse par terre qui semblait en train d'étouffer, avant de grogner et se recouvrir le visage.

- Mais tu as vu ta tête, Hermione?

Drago pouffa de rire sous son oreiller, amusé par la réponse de Ginny, de toute évidence, mais ne reparla plus. Hermione lui donna un petit coup de coude l'air de dire " Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses, toi? " avant de se retourner vers la rousse et de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, à présent rouge _et_ agacée.

- Et vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous finissez toujours dans le même lit, ou je dois deviner?

Les deux concernés répondirent à la même seconde:

- Devine, grinça Hermione.

- Elle veut mon corps, fit la voix étouffée du jeune homme.

Nouveau cou de coude dans les côtes. Traitre, pensa Hermione en lançant un regard mauvais à son voisin qui n'avait plus rien d'attendrissant maintenant qu'il avait caché ses cheveux d'or.

- Bien, je m'en vais, grogna finalement la brune en se levant, tentant de garder la tête haute malgré les traces de sommeil gravées sur sa joue droite.

Drago daigna enfin se redresser, s'adossant contre le mur en pliant le bras derrière sa tête, tout en relevant le genoux. Hermione ne manqua pas le regard de Ginny. Celui qui disait " _tu vois, un vrai mannequin ! _". La brune roula des yeux et prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour la trainer avec elle.

- Hey Granger! Interpella le blond alors qu'elle sortait déjà. Ce soir, chez moi ou chez toi?

Il ponctua sa question d'un clin d'oeil qui la fit soupirer d'exaspération alors que Ginny semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Par Merlin à ce rythme, elle n'arriverait pas à sortir de cet hopital sans une petite crise d'hyperventilation. Satanés Serpentards, vils, mesquins et tricheurs.

Ginny informa Hermione que les garçons n'arriveraient que beaucoup plus tard, et qu'elle voulait en profiter pour avoir un petit moment " entre filles " comme elles en avaient souvent eu par le passé. A l'époque où, dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, les filles se réunissaient entre les lits de l'étage pour parler de garçons, de maquillages et de ragots, Hermione avait toujours préféré rester à l'écart avec un livre à lire. C'était sans doute en partie pour ça qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rapprochée des filles de sa génération de Gryffondor. Avec Ginny au contraire, la complicité semblait s'installer naturellement. Leur conversations étaient toujours matures et les aveux et autres déclarations qu'elle aurait pu trouver embarassantes lui était sous-tirés sans aucunes difficultés.. Comme ce jour là.

Alors que Viola, l'infirmière, venait de sortir après avoir examiner Hermione comme tous les jours, Ginny, sans lever les yeux de la quatrième couverture d'un des livres sur le bureau, reprit les choses serieuses.

- Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure: comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre le matin?

Hermione soupira en se disant que la conversation sur Drago ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, bien sur. Elle avait déjà dû retenir la rousse de faire un développement argumenté sur lui la veille. Aussi, comme Ginevra Weasley était connue pour tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre, elle se contenta de lui raconter la simple vérité. Ginny écouta sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils quand Hermione évoqua les cauchemars qu'elle avait eut, et s'inquiétant sincerement pour elle. Elle se retint même de lâcher le moindre " oww" d'adoration quand elle apprit le rôle de Drago quand il l'avait aidé à s'endormir quelques nuits.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir? Voir si ça se passe mieux?

Hermione hésita une seconde, mais secoua la tête. Elle savait bien que Ginny et Harry n'aimeraient pas se séparer, pas après tout ce qui leur étaient arrivés, et son problème de sommeil était stupide. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, lui assura t-elle. Et puis, précisa t-elle tout de même, la veille, s'était elle qui avait veillé sur Drago, pas le contraire. Hermione sentait bien le sourire sur son visage, et elle savait que Ginny l'analysait sous tous les angles, mais elle ne le cacha pas. Encore une fois, sa meilleure amie, bien que très perspicace dans ce genre de domaine, était une personne de confiance, qui conseillait sans juger, Hermione se santée en sécurité quand elles parlaient.

- Il ne ressemble pas au Drago de mes souvenirs, murmura pensivement Ginny, attendant de toute évidence un approfondissement d'Hermione.

- Non, non, ce n'est plus le même...

- Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes non plus après tout, rajouta la rousse. Même Harry l'accepte. Il l'accepte _bien_. Il m'a parlé des efforts de pacification de Drago. Il parait qu'il sait même retenir ses répliques faciles !

- Mm... oui, bon, n'exagerons rien. Il reste Drago Malefoy, Roi des Serpentards, satisfait de sa personne et toujours moqueur.

Deux coups à la porte, et le concerné fit son apparition.

- Severus va en ville pour une heure, vous avez besoin de quelque chose de l'exterieur?

- Non merci, répondirent les deux filles en coeur.

- D'accord, à plus tard... Oh et, Hermione?

- Oui?

- C'est " _Prince_ des Serpentards", mais si _tu_ me veux comme Roi, ça me convient aussi.

Il fit un nouveau clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte juste à temps. Hermione envoya une chaussure valdinguer et la frapper dans un " Frump " sonore, alors que les filles entendaient le rire satisfait du blond dans le couloir.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais ! S'exclama la brune en montrant la porte de la main, se retenant de prendre sa deuxième chaussure pour l'envoyer suivre la première.

.

.

Drago entendit un objet heurter la porte qu'il venait de refermer et pouffa assez fort pour que la propriétaire de la chambre l'entende. Il avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec Will, qui lui avait annoncé une demie-heure plus tôt qu'il allait l'initier à l'art de la console magique. Non, Drago n'avouerait pas qu'il avait été intrigué par ce jeu d'enfant à la seconde où il l'avait vu, mais il devait s'empêcher de sourire quand Will lui tendit l'objet sacré des deux bras, très solennellement, l'air sérieux.

Et ce jeu était extraordinaire.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de version pour adultes? Cela faisait plus d'une heure que sa leçon avait commencé, et Drago évita le jet de flamme que le dragon du jeu lui souffla dessus éloignant son visage à la dernière seconde. Will avait perdu de son sérieux et était devenu un coach enthousiaste, il criait des " attention, à droite ", " saute " et autre " prend la dague empoisonnée " de temps en temps en sautillant derrière lui.

Quand Severus arriva dans son courant d'air habituel, il donna à Drago le paquet qu'il avait demandé de l'extérieur et dont le sachet était celui de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, avant de lancer un regard moralisateur à Will. Celui-ci se calma automatiquement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en faisant la moue.

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'éviter de t'agiter autant, gronda le maître de potion.

Drago leva les yeux de la console pour voir l'enfant acquiescer de la tête.

- La nausée est un symptôme? Demanda t-il alors tout en évitant le sort de la "sorcière rouge" dans son jeu.

Will se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, s'allongeant, et Severus resta silencieux plusieurs secondes à fixer Drago avant de répondre un simple "Oui". Drago se contenta de serrer la machoire, reportant son attention à sa console comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à ce qu'il la brandisse en l'air dans un geste victorieux :

- Je passe au niveau suivant!

William sauta sur ses pieds et se pressa derrière son épaule pour voir avec le blond le nouveau niveau qui se passait sous l'eau, et lui donner les nouvelles instructions.

.

Severus fit passer son examen matinal à Drago avant de s'en aller, assurant qu'il reviendrait après le déjeuner. Les deux garçons profitèrent de leur matinée à deux, ne cherchant pas la compagnie des autres et ne sortant même pas de la chambre du plus petit. Drago avait même apprit à ne plus grogner à chaque fois qu'il remarquait la difference de taille de leur chambre. Ils retrouvèrent toutefois Janine pour le déjeuner qui fut servit pour trois dans le balcon. Une demie-heure plus tard, alors que Drago avait déjà récupéré la console tout en assurant à Janine que non, il n'était pas déjà intoxiqué à ce jeu, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, et Ron arrivèrent plongés dans un débat. Weasley avait l'air moins décidé à casser l'ambiance que la veille quand il poussa amicalement Harry après que ce dernier est évoqué... attendez, quoi? Drago aurait juré que Ron venait de parler d'une relation entre Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Le directeur devait éclater de rire dans sa tombe.

Drago s'attendait presque à voir Harry exploser à la mention de son mentor et dieu, Dumbledore, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le décès. Le blond avait d'ailleurs toujours veillé à rester bien silencieux quand le nom du directeur survenait dans une conversation avec les quatre Gryffondors. Le jour de sa mort était encore bien trop frais dans son esprit, associé à la honte que Drago ressentait à chaque rappel de cet évènement. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une discussion comme celle là sans intervenir. Il laissa tout de même Potter répondre à son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, je suis toujours sceptique.

Ginny, qui avait de toute évidence remarqué l'expression ahurie qu'avait eu Drago quelques dixièmes de secondes tenta d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un débat qui avait commencé en troisième année, quand le groupe avait tenté d'évaluer l'âge de Dumbledore.

- Ron et Harry se sont mit d'accord pour conclure que lui et le professeur McGonagall ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une décennie de différence, et c'est là qu'ils se sont demandés si il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre eux.

- Ou si il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux, corrigea Hermione en roulant des yeux. Cette discussion philosophique traine depuis des années, et ils ne se sont toujours pas décidés.

- Les jumeaux sont de mon avis, rappela Ron en réponse à l'exaspération d'Hermione, ils pensent aussi qu'ils devaient être dans une sorte de relation permanente, mais qu'avec l'âge, ils avaient fini par s'en tenir à la complicité.

- Et pourquoi ne se seraient-ils pas marier? Demanda Harry, provocateur.

- Merlin, pas encore les mêmes questions ! Supplia Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago se concentrait vraiment pour ne pas rire. Il avait toujours trouvé Dumbledore vieux, sans doute un peu sénile et un peu fou. Et puis, en dernière année, il avait comprit qu'il avait eu tort. Mais _cette_ conversation en particulier était à mourir de rire. Parce que lui, il _savait_. Les deux filles interprétèrent son sourire comme la reconnaissance que le sujet était stupide, et le firent savoir aux deux garçons.

- C'est un débat sans fin, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir de toutes les manières, s'exaspéra Hermione.

Drago toussota pour cacher son rire grave, mais la jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- On pourrait toujours demander à McGonagall, si on trouve un moyen subtil d'évoquer le sujet, s'exclama alors Ginny.

- JAMAIS ! S'écrièrent Ron et Harry d'une voix en rougissant tous les deux.

- C'est une chose de se le demander, s'en est une autre de le _savoir_..., expliqua Harry en grimaçant.

- C'est vrai. Je veux dire... C'étaient nos _professeurs_..., renchérit Ron.

Drago devait se pencher sur sa console pour ne pas rire. Si ils avaient du mal à imaginer ça, comment prendraient-ils...

- Drago, tu m'as l'air... suspect. Intervint alors la voix d'Hermione, qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons peut-être? Lança Ginny pour rire.

Quand Drago se pencha plus sur sa console en cachant son sourire, l'expression de la rousse se métamorphosa.

- Merlin, tu sais _vraiment_ quelque chose sur le sujet!

Elle avait presque hurlé en bondissant, et Hermione avait dû l'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

- Comment serait-ce poss..., commença Hermione, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire: Severus bien sur. Il a bien été professeur là bas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Et il était très proche de Dumbledore.

- Et toi, tu es le filleul de Severus Rogue. Donc tu as les _réponses_.

Ginny avait susurré le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor mystérieux dont il ne fallait pas parler trop fort de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans la nature. Drago secoua la tête négativement, évitant de parler pour ne pas rire.

- Oh que si, Drago Malefoy, tu vas parler.

- Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez savoir.

Ginny resta interdite à cette réponse. Déjà, le visage d'Harry et Ron grimaçaient.

- Donc il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre lui et McGo'? Soupira le premier.

- Ou pire. Peut-être Mme. Chourave? tenta le deuxième.

- Arrêtez, je crois qu'elle est mariée, gronda Hermione avant de se tourner vers Drago, toujours silencieux.

- Oh non, elle trompait son mari? S'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

Drago, ne se retenant plus, laissa libre cours à son amusement.

.

.

Hermione adorait se son. Ce rire rentré et chaud lui rapellait la cascade dont elle revait encore parfois quand elle réussissait à s'endormir serainement. Ce n'était pas le rire tonitruant et communicatif de Ron ou celui presque enfantin d'Harry, mais ce son la réchauffait de l'interieur. Faisait qu'elle se sentait bien, calme. Et lui donnait envie de sourire. La première fois qu'elle avait _sentit_ le corps de Drago rire sous ses paumes, ce jour où les deux avaient cedé à un fou rire avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras, elle avait comprit que ce son lui manquerait dès qu'il disparaitrait. Et elle avait eu raison.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez quoique ce soit à craindre de nos anciennes enseignantes, fit il alors de cette voix légerement enrouée par son rire.

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua une seconde, c'était presque la même voix que celle de " _la_ " nuit. Sa voix de séducteur.

- Pou.. Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle en reprenant contenance.

Il se tourna vers elle avant de faire un grand sourire en coin qui lui coupa encore momentanément la respiration. Foutu Malefoy.

- Dumbledore était gay.

Harry et Ron étaient en train de mourir à côté, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. L'information entrait doucement dans son cerveau. Très doucement. Ginny, elle, n'était pas étonnée pour un mornille.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, ça colle bien au personnage, fit-elle seulement avant d'aller aider Harry à se relever de sa chaise roulante, renversée sur le côté.

A ces mots, Ron mourut un peu plus.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Hermione aussi se fit plutôt facilement à l'idée, mais Ron et Harry ne se remettaient toujours pas. Rectification, ils n'y croyaient toujours pas. C'est exactement cet instant que choisit Severus pour arriver. Et il fut salué de la plus efficace des manières.

- Dumbledore était gay?

Harry n'avait pas dû pouvoir s'en empêcher. Severus lança immédiatement un regard noir à Drago, qu'il savait être forcement coupable de la fuite.

- Oui, et alors?

Ron dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Entendre _Severus Rogue_, précédemment professeur honni de potion, mettre fin à leur débat de toujours sur la vie _sexuelle_ de deux de leurs anciens _professeurs_ devait surement prendre le roux de court, et ça amusait beaucoup Drago.

- Un commentaire, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?

La voix polaire de cachot était de retour, avec le regard qui allait avec. Ron encra sa tête entre ses épaules, rouge, et Harry se contenta de rappeler Ginny à l'aide alors qu'il était sur le point de rebasculer sur le côté.

- Non professeur, firent les deux en cœur.

- C'est ce que je pensais, conclut le professeur Rogue.

En allant s'asseoir, il contourna Drago et en profita pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière crâne. Le blond effaça son sourire en repassant automatiquement sa main dans ses cheveux, et Hermione laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Ce geste idiot de se recoiffer la mènerait à sa _perte_.

Non, _les biceps_ qui se contractaient quand il repliait son bras pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux étaient plus dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Quoique, non, c'étaient les cheveux en sois qui... HERMIONE. On se reprend. Rien ne causerait la perte de personne enfin! Ce manège devait cesser. Toute cette... tension, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle n'avait jamais daigné lancer un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy en plus de six ans, ça n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie aujourd'hui juste parce qu'il avait décidé un soir de la séduire, et que depuis son regard sur lui avait changé!

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils. Que faire pour arrêter ce cirque? Ses joues n'en pouvaient plus d'être brulantes, son cœur en avait assez d'accélérer, et bientôt elle s'étoufferait en oubliant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Drago, déclara t-elle d'une voix aussi sérieuse qu'une crise cardiaque, viens.

Elle se leva sans plus d'explications, et se dirigea vers la porte. Bien sur, le blond n'était pas du genre à se laisser donner des ordres. Elle l'avait tout de même assez étonné pour qu'il mette sa console en "Pause".

- Il fallait que je te donne quelque chose hier, tu te souviens? Le gage? Rajouta t-elle en haussant les sourcils, insistante.

- Et tu ne peux pas l'amener ici?

- N'exagère pas. Debout, Malefoy!

- On se calme, _Hermione_, je ne te savais pas à tendance dominatrice comme ça, taquina t-il en affichant un demi-sourire moqueur.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, pria silencieusement la brune en baissant la tête au sol pour cacher de ses cheveux toutes réactions au blond. Elle pointa son bras vers la porte pour lui dire de passer devant, et lança un " A tout de suite" au reste du groupe avant d'y aller. Drago avait à peine prit le temps de laisser son jeu à Will avant de lui obéir. Tiens, elle pourrait prendre gout à un Serpentard servile.

Inspirant un bon coup, Hermione sépara sa baguette de sa tempe, et l'approcha de celle de Drago, un filament translucide accroché au bout. Ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda s'asseoir alors que derrière ses paupières fermées devaient défiler son point de vue de ce qui s'était passé l'avant veille. Encore une fois, elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il voulait le revoir. Quelque soit la réponse, elle savait comment elle devait agir.

.

.

La première réaction de Drago au souvenir qui venait de défiler dans son esprit était un " Oh." de compréhension. Et puis il eu envie d'exploser de rire, mais se rendant compte qu'un Malefoy devait savoir garder sa contenance, et qu'éclater de rire au nez de celle qui croyait qu'il avait voulu la _séduire_, ce n'était pas un comportement de gentleman. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de dire à Granger que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une voix séductrice n'était qu'une voix ensommeillée. Voire endormie. Par Merlin, quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait sans doute payé pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurait eu. Hermione en rajouta une couche en ouvrant la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu voir ça. Entre tous les souvenirs que tu aurais pu prendre, pourquoi _lui_?

C'était de toute évidence une question rhétorique, mais elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la question elle même, comme si elle pensait à d'autres choix de souvenirs qui lui paraissaient plus logiques. Le trio de Gryffondor lui avait-il déjà fait une mauvaise blague dont il aurait voulu l'explication? Se demanda rapidement le blond. Il oublia ses remarques quand elle continua;

- Mais quelque soit ta raison, le fait est que ce n'est pas drôle. Donc quoique tu ais voulu faire, arrêtes.

Drago avait _beaucoup_ de mal à ne pas _au moins_ sourire. Il se força à froncer légèrement les sourcils et à adopter une mine sérieuse. Devait-il lui dire, et l'humilier, ou accepter les fausses accusations? Après tout, c'était dans son genre de jouer au séducteur sans raison. Mais jamais avec Granger. Merlin, _Granger_! Il eut à nouveau envie de rire un bon coup, mais se donna une claque mentale. Cette réflexion n'était pas très gentille, or il s'était promis de faire des efforts dans le domaine. Bon. Il toussota histoire de faire passer son petit rire pour rien de plus qu'un raclement de gorge. Et puis, elle n'était pas si terrible que ça, Granger. Elle était même plutôt mignonne. Surtout quand elle rougissait.

- J'adore te voir rougir, s'entendit-il dire.

_Comment... _Par _où _cette phrase était-elle sortie? Où était passé son filtre mental? Comment avait-il pu vraiment prononcer une remarque pareille? Il s'empressa de rajouter un sourire un peu arrogant et d'hausser un sourcil pour mettre sa remarque sur le compte d'une sorte de... taquinerie seductrice. Après tout, ça collait bien au personnage qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Et qu'il était aussi un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher un réel sourire quand les joues d'Hermione rougirent vraiment et que celle-ci baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Il appréciait aussi cette vision de sa bouche. _Et ne le répète pas à voix haute! _s'empressa de rajouter une voix dans son esprit.

.

.

Hermione s'était empressée de redresser la tête, lancer un " Tu as comprit ce que je viens de dire? " sévère avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle _fuyait_.

Elle fuyait son regard quand il la complimentait, le sourire gentiment amusé qui répondait à son rougissement, ses cheveux blonds trop agréables au touché pour son propre bien.

Elle fuyait son regard sur ses lèvres.

Elle fuyait les remarques qu'il aurait put faire. Elle fuyait tout de lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le fuir pour l'éternité, c'est pourquoi elle le fusilla du regard quand, moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de retour avec tous les autres, il posa une question à la cantonade, ne visant personne de particulier.

- Si vous pouviez choisir une personne parmi toutes celles que vous connaissez, et lui prendre le souvenir que vous voulez, ce serait qui, et quoi?

Hermione maudit une seconde Will pour avoir lancé le jeux des " Si vous pouviez ... " en commençant par " être un joueur de Quidditch ". Ginny fit observer son appréciation de la question, et Drago accepta le compliment d'une révérence humble de la tête. Hermione voyait bien son sourire fier de lui, et elle aurait voulu le lui arracher du visage. Saleté de Serpentard.

- Harry Potter au moment de sa bataille contre Qui-vous-savez, s'exclama Will après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Drago se tourna vers lui, visiblement surprit, comme tous les autres.

- Quoi? Demanda simplement Harry.

Tout le monde regardait vraiment l'enfant comme s'il venait de lui pousser un deuxième nez.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, comme gamin, commenta Ron en secouant doucement la tête.

.

.

Drago pouffa d'un petit rire amusé. Will était vraiment étrange comme gamin, parfois, Weas-laid n'avait pas totalement tord. Mais bon, chacun ses héros. Le blond n'allait pas expliquer à ce petit garçon que voir un tel combat n'avait rien de glorieux, le vivre encore moins. C'était une expérience dure, traumatisante et qui n'avait rien de beau. D'autant plus que Drago continuait de penser que le coup final porté par Potter n'était qu'un magistral coup de chance. Il ne lui enlevait pas qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus puissant que Drago connaisse, mais les faits étaient là, le dernier sort était aussi hasardeux qu'un enfant qui titubait pour apprendre à marcher. _Tu as un don pour la métaphore_, remarqua ironiquement sa voix intérieure.

- Moi je dirais, uhm...

Drago repéra tout de suite la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Ginny qui faisait exprès de chercher. Son regard s'était posé sur lui, et elle souriait légèrement. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

- Je sais, s'exclama faussement la rousse, j'aimerai bien être dans la tête d'une des conquêtes de Drago Malefoy, le _lendemain matin_.

Drago eut la bonne grâce de laisser tomber sa tête feignant grossièrement la honte alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents ( chose de moins en moins rare ces derniers jours ).

- Non, sérieusement, reprit Ginny, je me suis toujours demandée comment elles pouvaient paraître si déçues, si brisées alors que, par Merlin, elles _devaient_ savoir à quoi s'attendre en allant vers le tout puissant et redouté " Prince des Serpentards", non?

Cette satanée rousse prenait du plaisir à se moquer. Son " tout puissant et redouté " dégoulinait d'ironie, et elle prononçait l'ancien titre de Drago d'une voix théâtrale qui lui enlevait tout son sérieux. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

- Hey, il faut les comprendre. Et pour les comprendre, il faudrait que tu prennes leurs souvenirs de ce qui se passe _pendant_ la nuit.

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil qui fit rire Ginny et son regard ne put s'empêcher de partir vers Hermione pour vérifier si elle avait encore rougit. Depuis qu'il avait vu qu'elle pensait qu'il la séduisait, il vérifiait l'impacte de chacune de ses remarques. Granger avait l'air facilement impressionnable. Pas étonnant que le roux ait réussit à la séduire. Drago étouffa son rire intérieur à cette pensée, et reprit :

- C'est seulement là que tu comprends pourquoi elles ont du mal à se dire que c'est fini. Je n'y peux pas grand chose, ce n'est pas comme si je leur mentais. Les femmes savent à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

Dans sa tête, il rajouta un " n'est-ce pas Hermione" à peine amère qu'il n'exprima qu'avec un sourire prononcé en sa direction. Elle laissa tombé sa tête en avant, la secouant doucement. Drago s'amusait beaucoup.

- Et puis c'est dingue cette fascination que tu as pour moi Little G, j'aurai attendu de ta part quelque chose de plus... romantique. Peut-être un souvenir de ... la première fois qu'Harry a posé les yeux sur toi! Termina le blond en prononçant la fin dramatiquement.

Harry n'était pas du tout géné par la conversation, il riait de bon coeur depuis la question de Ginny. Ron était de tout évidence moins satisfait de la question de _sa petite soeur _mais il ne disait rien.

- Hah! Tu es fou, malheureux! ça ne ferait que mal à mon ego! La réponse serait sans doute " Pas grand chose, il ne m'a pas remarqué " ! Rigola la rousse en serrant la main de son compagnon.

Celui-ci eu la modestie de paraître légèrement géné, avant de se défendre:

- C'est faux, ce n'est pas que je ne t'avais pas remarqué, Ginny. Mais j'avais _douze_ ans. Et tu en avais encore _dix_. Deux ans de différence, à cet âge, c'était énorme. Et puis je ne regardais pas encore les filles à l'époque.

- Oh, ça en explique des choses, glissa Drago en haussant un sourcil, je m'étais toujours demandé quel genre de relation tu entretenais avec Ron en première année. Alors comme ça tu as un faible pour les roux, Potter?

Ron s'étouffa à moitié avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il avalait, Janine éclata de rire librement ( et silencieusement ), et Harry cherchait quelque chose à jeter au visage du blond.

- Quand je dis " Je ne regardais pas les filles", ça veux dire que...

- Ne te fatigue pas Harry, on a tous compris, rassura Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Drago, qui haussa les épaules en riant dans sa barbe.

Severus réapparut à ce moment, quand Harry était encore rouge. Il avait été appelé par une infirmière pendant l'absence d'Hermione et Drago et s'était donc éclipsé momentanément. Le blond put d'ailleurs lire comme dans un livre ouvert le soupire de soulagement d'Harry, qui devait remercier Merlin que Severus ne soit pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'aurai probablement voulut entrer dans la tête de Dumbledore, pour ma part, finit par dire Harry, redevenu pensif.

- Pour quel souvenir, demanda Ron alors que Severus, perdu, haussait un sourcil.

Janine lui expliqua doucement le thème de la discussion, et alors que Rogue haussait son deuxième sourcil, cette fois étonné par la réponse de Potter en elle même, Harry répondait à son meilleur ami:

- Je ne sais pas. Pas pour un souvenir en particulier. Mais... c'était _Albus Dumbledore_. Il savait tellement de choses. Il avait une telle expérience dans tous les domaines... et il s'intéressait à tout. A nous. Alors qu'il avait tellement de problèmes beaucoup plus sérieux à gérer. Et puis, parfois je me rends compte qu'il savait tout de moi alors que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser la moindre question. J'aurai voulu qu'il me parle de ses études, ses occupations, ... son duel avec Grindelwald, de ses responsabilités dans le monde sorcier. J'aurai voulu comprendre comment il faisait pour toujours savoir ce qu'on préparait en cachette dans le château! S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers Ron qui acquiesça vivement de la tête. Je ne savais rien de lui, conclut-il finalement, alors que ça doit être l'homme le plus important de ma vie...

Harry soupira en haussant les épaules d'un geste fataliste. Son regard jusque là lointain se reconcentra sur ce qui l'entourait, et il dû se sentir mal à l'aise de s'être laissé emporté dans ses pensées quand il rencontra le regard terriblement sérieux de Severus qui était fixé sur lui. Potter grimaça légèrement en détournant le regard, gêné malgré la caresse discrète de Ginny qui traçait des arabesques sur le dos de sa main.

Drago, en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, comprit que l'homme était sans doute plus troublé par les paroles de Potter que ce qu'il laissait voir. Et le blond avait une bonne idée de la raison.

- Et toi, Severus, interrogea t-il alors, le prenant en traitre: si tu pouvais entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, pour voir un de ses souvenirs par exemple... ?

Drago sut que sa théorie était la bonne quand le maître de potion lui lança un regard noir avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Albus Dumbledore, fit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi?

Drago savait qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard d'avoir insisté alors que son parrain voulait de tout évidence qu'il passe à autre chose. Mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la réponse de Severus devait être entendue par Potter. Ils avaient cette sorte de relation étrange entre eux. Leur relation était ambigüe. Elle avait commencé par de la haine et du mépris mais il savait que les deux hommes se respectaient d'une certaine manière. La guerre faisait ça. Elle faisait ouvrir les yeux sur les gens qui nous entouraient. Comment Severus aurait put continuer à prétendre que Potter était un incapable enfant pourri gaté, arrogant et incompétent alors qu'il l'avait vu s'entrainer pendant des mois sans se plaindre, alors qu'il l'avait vu vaincre et baisser la tête pour se faire petit et éviter les journaux et la reconnaissance du monde sorcier. Reconnaissance que, par ailleurs, il méritait.

Et comment Harry aurait pu encore douter de la fidélité de Severus, de son engagement auprès de Dumbledore, de son courage, alors que celui-ci l'avait aidé à s'entrainer, et qu'il lui avait même sauver la vie sur le champs de bataille, ainsi qu'à Ron et à plusieurs autres membres de la famille Weasley?

Oui, il était certain que les deux hommes avaient été obligés de se respecter. Mais Drago savait qu'il aurait pu y avoir plus. Drago connaissait Severus. Et il commençait à cerner Harry. Il savait que si ils parlaient des choses importantes, chacun pourrait bénéficier de l'autre. Alors, dans sa bonté d'âme bien connue, Drago les aidait.

Après un autre regard noir vers son filleul, Rogue reporta son attention sur Potter alors qu'il répondait calmement.

- Parce que c'était Albus Dumbledore.

Drago s'empêcha un sourire satisfait. Harry venait de donner la même réponse.

- Le sorcier le plus puissant de plusieurs générations, reprit Severus dont le regard s'assombrit légèrement. Il prenait un air détaché devant le monde, mais je sais que sa vie n'a été que.. planification et manipulation. Il se servait souvent des gens comme de pions sur un échiquier. Il cachait ou déguisait la vérité aux autres tout en voulant, lui, tout savoir. Je l'ai longtemps détesté pour ça. Et il le savait. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas décidé de m'enseigner l'occlumencie et de m'offrir sa protection par bonté d'âme. Il avait besoin d'un espion. Nous savions tous les deux que le chantage et la dette sorcière étaient ses alliés favoris.

Drago observait le visage fermé de Seveurs qui semblait s'assombrir progressivement, et celui de Potter qui l'avait étonné en n'explosant pas déjà. Mais Harry était silencieux, sérieux, il écoutait plus attentivement que jamais. Le visage dur, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés, il écoutait son idole se faire traiter de vulgaire manipulateur sans broncher. Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, choquée d'entendre son professeur parler ainsi, mais elle acquiesçait parfois sérieusement comme si elle avouait avoir déjà remarqué certaines choses, elle aussi. Ron, le visage rouge, semblait être celui qui allait donner un bon coup de poing au professeur.

- Il vous a sauvé d'Azkaban, grinça Ron entre ses dents serrées.

- Oui, et pendant près de dix-huit années il a profité de la dette que j'avais envers lui, répliqua Severus sans lever la tête vers le roux. Comme d'habitude, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis, Weasley. Avec le temps, j'ai compris. Il était le seul à être capable de ça. Manipuler, se servir des gens, leur cacher la vérité. Il ne le faisait pas pour servir ses propres intérêts. J'ai arrêté de le détester quand j'ai compris. C'était le seul capable de _voir_ avec du recul, de pouvoir prévoir suffisamment à l'avance ce qui _devait_ être fait. Des dizaines d'années plus tard, tous les pions qu'il avait manipulé.. nous on fait gagner la guerre. C'était le plus fin stratège de l'histoire. Et il savait qu'il fallait apprendre à faire des sacrifices.

- "Pour le bien de tous", firent Severus et Harry en cœur.

La voix de Potter sembla rappeler Severus à lui, sa tête se releva brusquement vers Harry, étonné de l'entendre citer l'expression favorite d'Albus. Il finit par acquiescer.

- Il a sauvé toute une communauté en la manipulant. Tout était _toujours_ calculé. Toutes les élections de ministres, les rédacteurs en chefs des journaux, même les membres du magenmagot... n'étaient là que parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi - ( Severus pouffa d'un rire sans joie ). Et les gens se demandaient pourquoi il ne voulait pas être élu Ministre de la Magie! C'était déjà l'homme le plus puissant de la communauté. Il a même décidé de la mort qui serait le plus profitable à ses plans, rajouta Rogue avec amertume, les yeux plissés.

- Il se savait mourant après avoir bu la potion, déclara Harry.

- Oui, alors autant que sa mort serve aussi à quelque chose. Vieux fou, murmura Severus en secouant la tête.

- Se faire assassiner permettait aux mangemorts de retourner à Voldemort en ayant accomplit leur mission, intervint Drago d'un air plus sombre lui aussi. Severus assurait sa fidélité, et Dumbledore s'assurait en mourrant qu'il venait bel et bien de me faire passer du " bon " côté. Je devenais un espion de plus, retirais une grande partie de mon soutiens financier à Voldemort, et je pouvais même convaincre quelques fils de mangemorts de ne pas suivre leur parents.

- Et il venait de s'assurer qu'Harry reprendrait la chasse au Horcruxes pour continuer là ou lui s'était arrêté, termina Hermione.

Severus avait acquiescé de la tête à chaque étape du résonnement des deux patients.

- C'était un génie. Il réussissait à se faire voir comme il le voulait par ceux qu'ils voulaient. Un peu gâteux pour la presse voire le ministère, redoutable pour ses opposants, intransigeant quand il offrait une seconde chance, sage et paternel quand il te formait, Harry. Je lui ai demandé, un jour, si il était heureux. J'étais énervé de ses agissements, je ne le comprenais pas. Je lui ai donc demandé si il était satisfait de sa vie de manipulateur, s'il était heureux.

- Qu'a t-il répondu, demanda doucement Janine qui n'était pas intervenue depuis le début de la conversation, mais qui était de toute évidence fascinée.

- " Un grand pouvoir...

- " ... implique de grandes responsabilités ", conclut Harry.

Drago sourit, satisfait. Il avait produit ce qu'il voulait. Harry et Severus se regardèrent longtemps et acquiescèrent à nouveau d'un signe de tête, et puis la conversation changea de direction. Mais il y avait eu un échange entre eux. Severus ne reprit plus la parole, ce qui n'étonna personne: il avait plus parlé à ses élèves ces dernières minutes que durant toute sa carrière d'enseignant.

On avait fini par demander à Drago quel souvenir il aurait voulu prendre, et de qui. Le blond s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin et d'un coup d'œil à Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien rouge. Il avait haussé les épaules et avait assuré qu'il avait déjà eu le souvenir qu'il voulait. La tête d'Hermione était à tomber par terre de rire et il dû se concentrer pour se contenter de son demi-sourire qu'il savait charmeur. Ron avait évoqué un joueur de Quidditch avant qu'on lui rappelle qu'il devait au moins avoir connu la personne, et il donna alors le nom de Luna Lovegood, ce qui entraina une conversation amusante sur la lunatique Luna qu'étrangement, les quatres Gryffondors semblaient apprécier dans l'ensemble.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Severus déclara qu'il devait retourner à ses potions.

- Sachez aussi que vous devriez recevoir la visite de medicomages dans la journée de demain. Il a été décidé que les patients sains pourraient rentrés chez eux dans les trois jours.

Les trois gryffondors visiteurs s'exclamèrent leur joie à grands coups de cris bruyants, et Drago remarqua avec surprise que la réaction d'Hermione avait été de se tourner pour retrouver son regard à _lui_. Elle avait sourit de toutes ses dents, le visage excité, comme si elle voulait chercher celui qui pourrait comprendre son soulagement parce qu'il était dans la même situation. Drago avait sourit en réponse, et sa main avait retrouvé la tête de Will presque involontairement sans la quitter des yeux. Le petit n'avait pas levé la nez de sa console pour recevoir l'information, trop occupé à appuyer avec acharnement sur les touches de son jeu. Le sourire de Janine était calme, comme toute sa personne, mais elle semblait sincèrement heureuse elle aussi. Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais demandé qui était atteint, et qui ne l'était pas.

Après que l'excitation soit retombée, Janine s'était retirée à sa chambre et Drago pensait en faire autant, quand, perdu dans ses pensées il faillit manquer la question de Will. Le garçon s'adressait à Hermione en la fixant très sérieusement, presque perplexe même, de cet air amusant que les enfants arboraient quand ils posaient les questions gênantes.

- Est-ce que tu vas encore dormir dans la chambre de Drago?

Un " PPPFFHTT" suivit d'une pluie de gouttelettes de jus de citrouille élégamment recraché par Harry jaillit sur une Hermione mortifiée et sur son voisin, Ronald Weasley, redevenu rouge plus vite que Drago ne le croyait humainement possible. Ginny baissa la tête pour, semble t-il, cacher son sourire et Will se retourna vers Drago l'air de lui demander un " Quoi? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? ".

- Uhm.. Non, je ne crois pas, Will, finit par répondre Hermione qui retrouvait doucement l'usage de sa voix.

- Tu ne _crois_ pas? Répéta Weas-laid en se tournant lentement vers sa "petite-amie".

Drago s'amusait comme un enfant le matin de noël. Hermione lui lança un regard suppliant- il n'y avait pas d'autre mot - pour qu'il intervienne.

- Elle ne croit pas parce qu'elle ne prévoit généralement pas de "dormir dans ma chambre". Quand ça arrive ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, sans doute soulagée qu'il n'ait pas profité de la situation pour la mettre encore plus mal-à-l'aise, comme il l'aurait sans doute fait un mois plus tôt.

- " _Quand ça arrive_ "? Répéta Harry, ahuris. C'est arrivé souvent?

Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Oups ?

- Vous savez que j'ai du mal à dormir. Je fais souvent des cauchemars. Drago m'a aidé quelques fois en m'apportant des potions où en restant avec moi quand j'avais... peur.

Si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été aussi bien formé par ses parents, il aurait sans doute laissé transparaître sa surprise. Pourquoi le faisait-elle passer pour une sorte de bon samaritain qui l'aidait alors qu'elle était déjà en mauvaise posture aux yeux de ses amis? Bon, c'était mieux que de dire qu'il arrivait qu'il la _berce_ pour s'endormir ou encore que la veille _elle_ était venu l'aider à se calmer dans son sommeil. Le tout ne s'accordait que très moyennement à l'image qu'il voulait qu'on ait de lui.

- Tu vas nous dire que _lui_, il reste avec toi pour t'aider à dormir... et c'est tout?

Drago se serait sans doute sentit insulté par le ton suspicieux de Ron si lui même ne trouvait pas cette réalité passablement incroyable. Potter le regardait d'un oeil incertain, les sourcils froncés, alors que Granger avait reprit sa contenance et gardait la tête haute.

- Oui, il m'a aidé à dormir. Nous ne sommes plus en deuxième année, on a apprit à s'entendre. Et puis ne dramatisez pas tout, en quoi c'est si terrible que ça de dormir ensemble? Nous avons bien dormi tous les quatre plusieurs fois et ça ne vous a jamais gêné que je sache!

Drago haussa un sourcil, agréablement étonné. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin réussit à transmettre à Granger ses connaissances. A savoir, ne jamais être embarrassée, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle avait déjà essayé de mettre cette méthode en application ce matin là, surprise par Ginny dans son lit, mais le résultat avait été bancal.

Little G. finit par intervenir aussi, assurant qu'elle trouvait aussi la situation assez banale. Si ça permettait à Hermione de dormir, où était le problème... Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux et Drago comprit qu'elle venait d'être grillée. Il lui demanderait sans doute depuis quand elle était au courant quand ils seraient seuls. En attendant, Ron n'en menait pas large, et tentait de trouver une solution.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, on serait resté avec toi, nous! réussit-il à lâcher, plutôt calmement.

- Ne sois pas ridicul, vous n'auriez sans doute pas le droit de passer la nuit ici, répliqua la brune.

- On peut toujours demander. Bon, Harry et Ginny devront redescendre dans leur chambre, mais je resterai avec toi.

Ronald Weas-laid, ou comment s'imposer sans y être invité. Drago apprécia la grimace gênée qui passa une seconde sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment adorer l'idée, ce qui réjouissait étrangement Drago. Sans doute parce qu'il aimait voir le roux se faire jeter? Oui, sans doute.

La conversation ayant perdu tout son intérêt (Hermione épargnait trop les sentiments de Ron), Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il retourne à ses appartements. Enfin, à sa chambre. Il n'avait (presque) plus rien contre les Gryffondors, mais passer autant d'heures avec eux, c'était encore trop lui demander. Le soleil s'appesentait déjà dans le ciel, donnant une teinte rosée au paysage que le blond observa quelques secondes avant de sortir, Will sur les talons.

.

Cela faisait peut-être deux heures que Drago était penché sur ses parchemins. Ses elfes de maisons lui avaient envoyé une montagne de missive auxquelles il lui fallait répondre et avaient en plus demandé ses ordres concernant plusieurs affaires en cours et le Manoir. Severus le maudirait sans doute toute sa vie quand il apprendrait qu'il héritait d'une majorité de tous ces problèmes. Drago ferait de son parrain un homme riche, certes, mais les responsabilités qui allaient avec le feraient tempêter chez le notaire une bonne demi-journée, prévoyait le blond. La pensée fit sourire Drago, alors qu'il signait une énième réponse à envoyer en Europe. Avec toute cette correspondance, la quasi-totalité de la volière du manoir serait occupée, pensa t-il distraitement au moment où l'on frappa à la porte.

Drago savait avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'il s'agissait de sa voisine. Celle-ci entra timidement dans la chambre et s'assit sans parler sur le lit, observant Drago sceller le parchemin roulé qu'il venait de signer.

.

.

Drago ne fit même pas de commentaire désobligeant quand Hermione entra sans attendre la permission et s'installa sur son lit. Il se contenta de terminer ce qu'il faisait sous le regard patient de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était fascinée - pour changer - par l'air sérieux de son voisin. Elle l'avait très rarement vu porter ses lunettes, et dû gifler la voix intérieur qui osa murmurer que l'air studieux lui allait aussi bien que le style "sortie de douche". Cette voix n'arrivait plus à se taire. Toute la journée, Hermione avait été submergée de commentaires intempestifs par sa conscience. Jamais sa faculté d'observation n'avait été aussi mal employée. _Toute la journée_ elle avait rougit quand le blond se mordillait le coin de la lèvre inferieure, quand il faisait le sourire en coin qu'il _savait_ charmeur, quand elle le voyait se concentrer dans son observation des gens autour de lui au point d'oublier de poser son masque d'indifférence... Quand il grattait sa mâchoire et qu'elle se l'imaginait avec un début de barbe mal rasée et bien sur, le désormais traditionnellement perturbant passage de la main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer.

Elle était tellement consciente de chacun de ses mouvements que ça en devenait ridicule. D'accord, on pouvait s'accorder à dire qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais il fallait redescendre sur terre. La voix intérieure n°1 d'Hermione venait de tomber à la renverse devant ce qu'elle hurla mentalement être l'euphémisme du siècle. "_Pas désagréable à regarder" ou "terriblement attirant", quelle différence, n'est-ce pas Hermione? _Ironisa la voix n°2 en se moquant de la pauvre propriétaire des lieux.

- A qui tu écris?

Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Les mots lui avaient échappés. Une chance sur deux pour qu'il l'envoie balader. Elle pouvait même le voir peser le pour et le contre quand il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Mes elfes, finit-il par répondre en retournant à ses parchemins.

Il en scella deux autres déjà enroulés avant de tout repousser dans un coin et de faire de l'ordre. Se retournant finalement vers la jeune femme, il reprit - à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci :

- Tu seras peut-être intéressée de savoir que Priji, l'elfe jardinier du Manoir, a décidé de rester malgré sa liberté.

Hermione eut immédiatement l'image de l'elfe en bottes boueuses qui avait vécu le déracinement de la fleur Elfique comme une tragédie personnelle. Elle avait vu Drago lui donner un bout de tissu qui devait appartenir a Narcissa. Et de tout évidence, le blond l'avait vu voir. Elle aurait pu se sentir gênée, mais sa première réaction fut de sourire. Parce qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que Priji n'était pas partit, mais aussi (et surtout) parce que le fait que Drago partage cette information avec elle sans qu'elle ne lui ait posé de question la rendait... légère et confortable. Comme si le fait de rentrer tranquillement s'asseoir sur son lit, le voir travailler, et qu'il lui raconte les nouvelles du jour, était une chose normale et habituelle. Une routine tranquille et apaisante. L'idée la fit sourire de plus belle.

Drago se leva sans attendre de réponse pour aller faire sa toilette comme si elle n'était pas là. Il ressortit en pyjama (qu'Hermione trouvait plus élégant que certaines tenues de ville d'Harry) et défit un côté du lit, s'y asseyant. Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé, sentait sa tête s'alourdir et peser vers l'avant. Il était temps pour elle aussi d'aller dormir de toute évidence. Elle se releva en se frottant un œil de sa manche de pyjama trop longue et se dirigea vers la porte, baillant à moitié.

- Bonne nuit Drago, fit elle tranquillement.

Sa main était déjà sur la poignée quand un soupir exaspéré attira son attention. Elle se tourna, étonnée et haussa un sourcil pour demander une explication. Drago imita sa mimique en se glissant entre les draps.

- Hermione, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre pour quoi, une heure? Et après je devrais sans doute venir te faire taire. Tu m'as aidé hier, quand j'avais oublié de prendre ma potion, j'ai une dette envers toi.

Hermione le regarda avec une expression presque aussi neutre que l'était son cerveau à ce moment là. De quoi il parlait? Il ne pouvait pas être ...

- Ce lit est assez grand pour deux, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué plusieurs fois.

- Mais,...

Drago attendit qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais... elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de son existence, son cerveau était incapable d'analyser l'information.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux bien sur. Juste..., Drago soupira, apparemment fatigué, ne me réveille pas quand tu viendras te coucher.

Il était tellement sur qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre! Une partie d'elle s'indigna à son assurance. Il s'était totalement allongé et semblait prêt à sombrer quand il se pencha pour récupérer une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il déboucha. Hermione se retrouva dans sa chambre sans savoir très bien comment. Son cerveau était encore ... blanc.

Elle s'assit sur son lit pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant autour d'elle, laissant ses yeux se poser sur les réponses aux lettres qu'elle avait envoyée plusieurs jours plus tôt, les romans que Viola lui avait fournit, les plumes et l'encrier sur le bureau. Quand elle finit par émerger à nouveau dans la réalité, elle secoua la tête, choquée d'avoir même considéré la proposition de Drago.

Se faufilant sous son drap, elle arrangea son oreiller et prit son livre de chevet pour sa lecture du soir. Il s'agissait encore du Recueil sur la fleur Elfique que Drago lui avait apparemment laissé pour une période indéterminée. Son marque page la conduit directement à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée précédemment, mais son regard s'accrocha à l'illustration de la fleur sur la page droite. Bien sur, aucune illustration, même magique, ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'égaler la beauté qu'avait été l'original. Il ne pouvait exister d'aussi belles nuances de...

Enfin, si.

Les Yeux de l'Ange, comme Narcissa l'appelait, connaissait en fait _un_ concurrent.

.

Refermant le livre, elle repoussa les couvertures et sauta du lit. Pieds nus elle traversa le bout de couloir qui la séparait de sa cascade tranquille. De ses rêves ininterrompus. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Drago, déjà dans la pénombre, traversa en deux pas la pièce et se glissa le plus doucement possible sous les couvertures qu'elle défit elle même.

Drago s'agita une seconde et elle se figea. Elle avait essayé de se faire toute petite, s'allongeant droite juste au bord du lit, dos à Drago. Celui-ci tendit une main vers elle sans doute pour estimer sa position, mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne. Elle aurait jurer l'entendre pouffer doucement de rire avant de sentir un bras puissant la saisir par la taille et l'attirer jusqu'au centre du lit.

- Tu vas tomber et te faire mal si tu restes aussi loin, expliqua la voix rauque de Drago.

_Encore _cette_ voix_ ! Hermione n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle évitait même de respirer trop fort. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point imaginaire dans le noir, elle attendait. Et attendait encore.

- Et bonne nuit à toi aussi, Hermione.

Son prénom prononcé par cette voix lui envoya un courant électrique à travers le corps. C'était comme si ... il goutait chaque syllabe de son prénom. Comme si le " Her " roulait au fond de sa gorge que le " mi " venait se poser sur ses lèvres et que le " one " demandait à sa langue de taquiner son palais. Son frisson passa inaperçu dans son immobile paralysie. _Elle attendait toujours_. Pendant une longue minute et demie - elle avait compté les secondes - elle _attendit_. Et puis elle décida de fermer les yeux et de calmer le rythme de son cœur :

.

De tout évidence, il ne retirerait pas son bras de sa taille.

.

* * *

**Je répète, chers lecteurs: vous ne voulez PAS manquer le chapitre suivant! J'espère que je vais pas le rater, mais ça fait 17 chapitres que je l'attend! **


	18. Chapter 18

Par Merlin, je n'aurai jamais dû vous faire de Teaser pour ce chapitre! Je voulais dire que vous alliez sans doute vouloir lire ce qui s'y passe, pas que je réussirais à en faire un bon chapitre! J'ai peur que vous soyez forcemment déçu(e)s maintenant!

J'attend vraiment votre retour, j'ai déjà eu l'avis de **Mar-rynn**, que je remercie encore mille fois parce que oui, pour une fois, j'ai eu le de droit à une super-correctrice qui, pour le coup, à jouer le rôle de béta-readeuse.

Je rappelle à ce sujet que si vous voulez m'aider à corriger et lire les chapitres avant les autres, laissez moi un message privé avec votre adresse mail!

Bien sur, je m'excuse du retard - examens de fin d'année obligent. La partie 2 est déjà presque terminée et si Mar-rynn est d'accord, je lui demanderais d'être à nouveau ma correctrice histoire qu'elle s'occupe du chapitre dans sa totalité.

Je suis impatiente de voir votre réponse à ce chapitre, j'en ai des bouffées d'angoisse! C'est ridicule je dois aller me retrouver une vie!

Sur ceux, lecteurs chéris, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

.

Hermione sentit son visage sourire de contentement avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Complètement enveloppé dans le confort, au chaud, serrées par un bras puissant aut.. Attendez. Quoi?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que son cerveau traitait l'information. Oui, aucun doute, elle se reveillait avec le même bras musclé que la veille autour de sa taille. Prisonnière d'une sensation de sécurité comme elle n'en n'avait jamais connu. Depuis la veille, elle avait elle même changé de position seulement pour se tourner faire face au jeune homme dont elle partageait le lit. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi sa tête était nichée dans la nuque du dit jeune homme et que son propre bras allait négligement encercler son épaule pour que sa paume se dépose sur l'omoplate de Drago. Drago Malefoy.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione inspira profondément l'odeur qui avait bercé sa nuit et qui l'avait fasciné à la seconde où elle avait pris Drago dans ses bras, plusieurs jours plus tôt. Elle se souvint avec un sourire de la vision parfaite du blond qui avait tout simplement éclaté de rire ce jour là et se rendit compte avec satisfaction que depuis lors, il souriait plus que jamais. Un coin de son cerveau enregistrait quant à lui l'information que sa main lui reportait en touchant ainsi le dos musclé du garçon. Hermione se retint, génée, quand elle se rendit compte que son premier reflexe aurait été de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi à l'aise dans les bras d'un homme. Et dans un lit qui plus est. Elle avait pris six ans à apprendre à créer une intimité avec ses deux meilleurs amis masculin, mais tout contact avec Drago semblait si... naturel. Quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier alors qu'Harry combattait les dragons, ses bras s'étaient glissés d'eux même dans le dos du blond, sa joue avait trouvé seule le chemin de son torse pour se poser à l'endroit parfait. Son corps s'était accordé d'instinct à celui de Drago. Or elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être conduite par autre chose que son cerveau. C'était agréable.

Aussi, quand elle décida qu'il était temps de se reveiller, ce fut avec regret qu'elle retira doucement son bras de Drago en le faisant doucement glisser pour éviter de le reveiller.

.

.

Drago était reveillé depuis une petite dizaine de minutes mais, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait la tentation de paresser dans son lit, peut-être de ne jamais se lever. Ce reveil lui rappelait ceux de temps plus simples, sa jeunesse à Poudlard quand, les matins d'hive,r les couvertures chaudes de son lit à baldaquin lui semblaient être l'endroit le plus confortable et agréable du monde. Il était trop à l'aise pour bouger. Il avait bien conscience de la position dans laquelle il était, et devait avouer que si d'habitude les " calins matinaux" et autres gestes de tendresse avec les membres du sexe opposés étaient un interdit pour lui (pour ne pas que la fille s'attache), ce matin là il ne bougea pas d'un pouce le bras qui enserrait le corps de Granger. Il la sentait contre lui, tout entière. Il sentait la jambe de la jeune femme passée sur les siennes, son bras dans son dos, son nez froid contre sa nuque, et s'en moquait royalement: il ne bougerait pas. Aussi, quand il sentit la jeune femme se retirer, il la laissa tenter de s'éloigner mais garda une prise de fer autour de sa taille.

- Drago? Appela Hermione, de toute évidence surprise qu'il soit reveillé.

- Mhm, dors. Ordonna le blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir une fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, soupira la jeune femme avec regret.

Drago grogna, bien conscient qu'il était dans le même cas. Hermione s'était retournée dans ses bras et lui donnait son dos, mais ne tentait plus de bouger. Ils semblaient être tous les deux d'accord pour rester encore tranquillement allongés au moins quelques minutes.

- On s'en va bientôt, murmura pensivement la brune aprés un long silence.

- Mhm, fut la seule réponse.

- C'est étrange, je me sens... bizarre à cette pensée. Dans deux jours toute cette histoire sera finie.

C'était inconsciemment que Drago avait reserré son bras autour d'elle. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit que lui, il n'irait nul part, mais n'avait pas envie de briser la satisfaction apparente de la jeune femme.

- Tu crois qu'on se reverra à l'exterieur? Tu comptes faire quoi? Continuer tes études?

Là, Drago comprit que le moment de paix prenait fin. Il se redressa, rendant la liberté à sa prisonnière consentante et passa une main sur son visage, soupirant doucement. Pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles toujours tout gacher en parlant? Avant qu'Hermione ne se retourne pour reprendre ses questions il s'était levé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et faire sa toilette.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, une main sur le lavabo pour soutenir son poids, il entendait Hermione continuer à se marmoner des choses pour elle même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était toujours un peu douté de sa folie.

- ... et quel est le programme aujourd'hui? L'entendit-il dire de sa chambre.

- Et si tu commençais par aller te brosser les dents et prendre une douche, proposa le blond malgré la mousse de dentifrice dans sa bouche.

- Mhm... Je veux bien me brosser les dents mais j'ai faim. Déjeunons d'abord!

Le reflet de Drago, dans le miroir, haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi l'incluait-elle dans son programme? Alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche, Hermione Granger arriva, s'invitant à ses côtés devant le miroir. D'un coup de sa baguette elle fit apparaître sa brosse à dent, avant de ranger le bout de poids dans l'élastique de son pyjama et de se servir tranquillement du dentifrice de son voisin.

Drago la regarda faire dans une choc silencieux, la bouche encore à demi ouverte. Elle commença à se brosser les dents sans se soucier de lui avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait plus bouger, toujours par le biais du miroir elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le blond prit juste la peine de refermer la bouche. Se rinçant à son tour la bouche, elle s'essuya le visage avec la petite serviette à disposition, avant de se retourner vers Drago, affichant un sourire satisfait et un air moqueur.

- Et bien, j'aurai attendu avant de pouvoir te rendre la pareille. Il faut voir ta tête! Ha! J'aurai dû jouer à ton jeu depuis le début!

Elle lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant avant de sortir aussi tranquillement qu'elle était arrivée. Et puis, Drago comprit. " Son jeu ". Secouant doucement la tête il s'autorisa un sourire avant de suivre la brune.

- Je ne joue à aucun jeux, Hermione. Je suis naturellement... nonchalant.

- Bien sur, Drago. Sortir de ma salle de bain une serviette sur les hanches alors que tu sais que je ne suis pas seule, et le faire le plus tranquillement du monde, c'est ta "nonchalance naturelle". Répliqua la jeune femme avec ironie.

Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin mi-amusé, mi-arrogant et haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, l'air de dire " Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça". Elle roula des yeux avant de répondre d'un sourire à son tour. Drago entendit alors deux coups frappés à la porte voisine, et Hermione sursauta légèrement. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil à sa réaction, se moquant de toute évidence d'elle. Elle devait encore améliorer son jeu, si elle voulait feindre l'indifference et l'assurance de ceux qui assument tout. Elle remarqua son regard et il la vit se resaisir. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de sa chambre, et il l'entendit parler avec l'infirmière qui devait être arrivée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ressortait de la salle de bains, Hermione arriva avec une infirmière encore en combinaison qui faisait léviter deux plateaux de petits-déjeuners. Drago voyait bien que l'infirmière - Viola, croyait-il - avait l'air un peu perdu, mais Hermione semblait satisfaite de son coup.

- Merci beaucoup Viola, on dejeunera ensemble, Drago et moi, fit finalement la petite brune en faisant un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se contenta de poser les plateaux et de répondre au sourire de sa patiente sans faire le moindre signe envers Drago, puis elle s'éclipsa. De toute évidence fière d'elle, Granger se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine:

- Je m'améliore vraiment, s'exclama t-elle ravie en s'installant tranquillement pour prendre son premier repas de la journée.

Drago secoua doucement la tête d'un petit air supèrieur:

- Pas mal, pour un amateur.

- Attention, tu sais que j'apprend vite, répliqua la jeune femme en beurrant sa tartine.

- Tu n'as aucun livre pour t'aider à réviser le soir, cette fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais m'inspirer de ceux qui m'entourent.

Elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire et lui tendit la tartine beurée sur laquelle elle avait rajouté une couche de confiture.

- J'espère que tu aimes la confiture de framboise, Drago.

Drago se retint à peine de pouffer de rire, cette fille ne manquait pas d'air ! Il se pencha sans la quitter des yeux, se rapprochant de son visage trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne recule et... mordit directement dans la tartine. Il recula en machant tranquillement la bouchée qu'il avait volé sans prendre la tartine, et s'éloigna.

- Mhm, oui, c'est pas mauvais, finit-il par dire après avoir avalé.

Et déjà, il commençait à débouttoner tranquillement la chemise de son pyjama. Il remarqua avec amusement les yeux d'Hermione glisser jusqu'à son torse qui apparaissait progressivement, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et relève brusquement la tête.

- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je préfère aller me doucher d'abord, rajouta t-il en la fixant intensément dans les yeux tout en terminant d'ouvrir sa chemise.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répliquer alors qu'il riait interieurement. Il fit tomber sa chemise sur le premier fauteuil à ses côtés, et finit par briser le contact visuel en se tournant vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule seulement pour vérifier qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits,il s'autorisa alors son petit sourire goguenard qu'il savait aussi charmeur:

- Et... Bon appétit.

Hermione déglutit, et il referma la porte derrière lui.

.

.

Machant furieusement la tartine qu'elle avait enfournée dans sa bouche, Hermione regardait la porte de la salle de bains comme si elle pouvait voir au travers et tuer de ses yeux le blond arrogant qui se cachait derrière. Pourquoi devait-il toujours gagner? Non, cette fois, Hermione n'abandonnerait pas. Elle aussi pouvait se montrer provocante et condescendante. Elle ferait ravaler son air railleur au blondinet, ou elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Jane Granger!

Elle avait seulement oublié à quel point les Serpentards pouvaient être vils. Se rapprocher d'elle sans prévenir, défaire sa chemise sans raison... c'était bas. Même de la part de Malefoy. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Et comment pouvait-il la regarder aussi intensement juste pour se moquer d'elle? Argh, Hermione eut envie d'envoyer quelque chose valser contre cette sale porte pour la faire exploser. _Oui mais alors, tu te retrouverais devant un Serpentard prenant sa douche_, susurra sournoisement sa voix interieure. Une chaleur qu'elle commençait à abhorrer monta jusqu'à ses joues et elle se leva furieuse contre elle-même et retourna dans sa chambre, claquant toutes les portes sur son passage.

Assise sur son lit, à présent habillée, Hermione portait cette expression que tout élève de sa génération à Poudlard lui connaissait. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées: elle réfléchissait. Drago savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise quand il faisait son séducteur. Il savait aussi que de toute évidence, elle avait du mal à rester tranquille quand les hommes se mettaient à se déshabiller sans prévenir - mais quel genre de filles réaggissaient différemment? Alors, à son tour, Hermione analysait son voisin à la recherche de son talon d'Achille. Et après à peine quelques minutes de reflexion, elle avait trouvé. Les sentiments. Plus précisemment : l'étallage intempestif d'affection.

Si elle avait vu son reflet dans un miroir à ce moment là, Hermione Granger aurait sans doute reconnu le sourire carnassier qu'arborait souvent son voisin.

.

.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Drago jouait avec Will sur une nouvelle console demandé à Severus la veille. Le petit lui avait fait essayer le jeux à deux. Fascinant. Chacun se tenait face à l'autre, le nez penché sur le petit écran qui reflétait les deux personnages qu'ils incarnaient. Ils avaient choisis le mode équipe, et jouaient donc ensemble contre les _méchants_ du programme. Le nombre de combinaison à deux qu'ils pouvaient faire enchantait Drago, il se voyait bien perdre toute une journée à ne rien faire d'autre. Ils en étaient après tout qu'au premier niveau, et à la minute où le petit elfe qu'avait choisis Drago avait fait la courte échelle au nain poilu qu'était le personnage de Will, le blond avait comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter sans avoir fini le jeu.

Pour le moment, il tentait de paraître moins intoxiqué qu'il ne l'était sous le regard peu convaincu de Janine, qui se moqua ouvertement de son enthousiasme quand il laissa une exclamation de surprise après avoir été envoyé dans le volcan du jeu. Severus et Hermione arrivèrent juste au moment où il se défendait et que Janine remuait doucement la tête en continuant de rire. Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient pris dans leur conversation, mais quand elle le vit, la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux qui l'étonna. En passant derrière son fauteuil, elle s'arrêta et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le caressant affectueusement du pouce comme le faisait tout le temps Ginny et Harry.

- Oui, je suis sure que Drago en est capable, après tout il est si gentil au fond, derrière sa façade de dur à cuir. N'est-ce pas Drago? Fit-elle, apparement en réponse à ce que Severus lui avait dis en arrivant.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, légerement ahuris. Gentil ? Même Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'air affable de son anciene élève de Gryffondor. Drago aurait voulu dégager son épaule de la main caressante d'Hermione, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de geste, surtout en public. Le sourire amusé que cacha rapidement Hermione quand elle s'installa en face de lui, lui fit réaliser qu'elle préparait sans doute un mauvais coup. Et bien sur, il en était la cible.

Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver, suivit de Ron. La première semblait légèrement moins excitée que d'habitude, et Drago comprit pourquoi quand elle expliqua qu'Harry tarderait sans doute parce qu'il était sortit de l'hopital ce matin là pour reprendre en mains quelques affaires. Drago était curieux de savoir quelles genre d'affaires le Survivant avaient à régler, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Potter n'était pas du genre à rester plus que necessaire en convalescence à l'hopital quand il pouvait reprendre le travail. Il aurait tout de même voulut savoir si ce qu'il faisait avait un rapport avec les mouvements Mangemorts que Pansy lui avait déjà signalé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago voulait en parler à Harry, lui demander des nouvelles, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

En parallèle, Hermione continuait son petit jeu agaçant. Elle était plus affectionnée que jamais, et Drago s'empêchait à peine de grimacer ouvertement. Elle lui souriait amicalement comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis perdus de vu et enfin retrouvés, elle parlait de manière élogieuse de lui à ses amis, se montrait chaleureuse et presque sentimentale. Le seul point positif de tout ce spectacle était l'agacement croissant de Weasley qui essayait de ne pas réagir malgré ses oreilles rouges. Apparemment, Granger était trop occupée pour s'en soucier, ce qui faisait plaisir à Drago. Il en eu pourtant vite assez quand elle rappela à Ginny le rôle primordial qu'il avait joué dans sa guerison, et avant que la nouvelle profusion de remerciement ne l'assaillent, il se leva pour s'éloigner en s'excusant.

Sans remarquer le sourire satisfait de sa voisine de chambre, il sortit de sa poche le bracelet qui lui servait de Simulton, et le glissa à son poignet en espérant que Pansy soit connectée.

" - _Drago_? Fit immédiatement une voix étonnée dans son esprit.

- _Je suis content que tu sois branchée_, répondit tranquillement le blond.

_- Tu vas bien? Il s'est passé quelque chose? _

- _Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment avançait ton installation au Manoir. Les elfes s'occupent de toi?_

- _J'étais sur que ton secretaire à lunette allait te prevenir_, répondit Pansy alors que l'échos de son rire résonnait doucement dans la tête de Drago. _Et tu te doutes bien que Quincy me traite comme une reine! Cette elfe a une espèce d'adoration pour toi, c'est presque inquietant!_ "

Drago rigola à son tour, s'attirant le regard d'Hermione dans le salon voisin. Lui fixait paisiblement le paysage imaginaire créé pour eux.

"- _Je suis content de l'apprendre. Et aussi heureux de voir que tu as suivi mes conseils rapidement pour une fois. J'aurai cru avoir besoin d'envoyer mes hommes te chercher pour te ramener au Manoir de force. _

_- Je ne suis pas stupide, Drago, je sais que tu as raison quand tu dis que le Manoir est plus sur pour moi en ce moment. L'hotel dans lequel je suis resté quelques jours a été attaqué deux jours après mon départ_. "

Le blond retrouva tout de suite son sérieux. Enfin des nouvelles de leurs ennemis. Et peut-être... de Meredith.

"- _Tu n'étais pas sensée être sous couverture?_

_- Apparemment, ils ont compri pour quel côté je travaillais. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me suis déjà affichée avec Harry pour une attaque surprise, et bien que nous avions fais attention à ne laisser aucun survivant s'échapper, on ne sait jamais quel moyen de communication ils ont entre eux. _

_- Je vois_, fit simplement Drago avant reprendre, plusieurs secondes plus tard: _et quelles nouvelles tu peux me donner sur le groupe de nouveaux Mangemorts dont tu m'avais parlé ? Des informations sur l'identité de celui qui les regroupe? _

_- Nous avons cru trouver leur planque il y a plusieurs jours, mais ils ont deserté les lieux avant notre arrivée. Nous ne savons absolument rien sur l'homme en question, à part que justement, c'est un homme, sans doute plutôt riche mais qui n'appartient pas à l'ancienne noblesse sorcière. Un nouveau riche. Il doit aussi avoir des contacts au Ministère malgré la chasse au espions menée par Kingsley. Ils s'entourent apparemment de mangemorts qu'il recrute lui même de l'étranger en plus de ceux que l'ont connait déjà. Meredith doit avoir un rôle assez important dans cette organisation, Drago. _

_- Je n'en doute pas_, grogna le blond._ Mais est-ce qu'ils ont déjà laissé la marque des Tenèbres? _

_- Pas encore. Ils ne sont pas connus du grand public pour l'instant. On croit qu'ils se préparent, qu'ils s'organisent. _

_- Leur premier coup devra sans doute êre symbolique, alors,_ réfléchit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'attaquer les héros les plus médiatisés de la guerre seraient le plus grand coup qu'ils puissent faire. _

_- Tu penses encore à l'hopital? _

_- Oui, d'autant plus depuis que Harry y séjourne aussi. _

_- Mais Ginny, Potter et Granger s'en vont dans moins de deux jours. _

_- Justement_, répliqua sombrement Pansy. "

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se retourna vers le groupe d'amis qui discutait tranquillement ‡à côté, même Severus faisait l'effort de s'interesser à ce qui se disait - grâce à Janine. Alors comme ça, si ils devaient Ítre attaqués, se serait dans les deux prochains jours?

" - _C'est de ça que Potter veut se charger je suppose_, fit-il finalement.

- _Oui, j'ai apprit qu'il avait rejoint le QG de l'ordre ce matin très tôt. On a une réunion dans quelques heures. _"

Pansy se déconnecta quelques minutes plus tard, et Drago retourna s'asseoir au près des autres le temps du déjeuner, l'esprit ailleurs. Il jouait pensivement avec sa baguette, se demandant s'il était capable de se défendre et de se proteger malgré son piteux état. Son regard se posa sur Will, et il se leva. S'excusant, il se retira dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas fondamentalement peur du combat à venir, il s'était faità‡ l'idée qu'il devait mourir, mais un poids dans sa poitrine le gênait.

Toc-toc-toc.

Il aurait dû se douter que Granger allait venir lui poser des questions. Elle avait l'art du mauvais timing. Au moins, elle avait frappé à la porte pour s'annoncer, à défaut d'avoir attendu sa réponse. Elle entra donc pour le trouver debout, face à la fenêtre par laquelle il observait une petite rue londonienne sans interêt. Hermione se dirigea en silence jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'assit comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle ne posa pas les questions agaçantes que Drago prévoyait. Elle jouait avec ses jambes, les relevant, les croisant, observant ses chaussures blanches fournies par l'hopitale. Allongeant finalement son dos sur le matelas, les pieds toujours sur le sol, elle parla enfin.

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, répondit un peu plus froidement Drago sans se retourner.

- Tu sais que me m'interesse et que je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, Drago!

- Oh je t'en prie Hermione, tout le monde a remarqué ton petit manège depuis ce matin. Tu croyais que tu pourrais gagner en faisant la fille trop attentionnée? Tu aurais pû trouver mieux!

- Je ne vois pas de quel jeu tu parles! S'indigna Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Drago se contenta de se tourner vers elle, s'adossant à la fenÍêtre, il haussa un sourcil légerement moqueur.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi seulement depuis ce matin, et tu le sais très bien.

La voix d'Hermione s'était radoucie et elle s'était approchée de Drago pour lui poser une main tendre sur ses bras croisés. Mais Drago avait bien reperé la lueur de malice dans le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle essayait encore de jouer! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Il retint un sourire carnassier quand il décida qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Au lieu de se dégager de la caresse chaleureuse de la jeune femme, il libera une main pour la poser sur celle d'Hermione, qui sursauta légerement de surprise. _Amateur_. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Drago sut qu'elle luttait pour maintenir son regard. Il plongea dans les deux iris couleur chocolat de sa voisine de chambre et se rapprocha progressivement. Controlant son souffle il se délécta de la rougeur qui envahit les joues de la jeune femme. Elle abandonna et baissa les yeux qu'elle posa sur la bouche du blond. Il aurait voulut rire de son ancien ennemie, seulement cette manière qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre retint son attention.

- Tu es sur que tu ne joues pas? murmura t-il en rapprochant encore son visage.

Les yeux d'Hermione ne se détachèrent pas une seconde des fines lèvres du blond, et il esquissa un demi-sourire en s'approchant assez pour voir la peau réagir au contact de son souffle chaud. Elle céda, fermant les yeux. La victoire serait à lui. Il effleura de sa bouche l'oreille de la jeune femme qui frissona furieusement.

- Tu es sur que tout ceci est réel?

Il vit Hermione sortir de sa transe et tenter de se reprendre, à son plus grand amusement. Il la vit essayer de retrouver sa contenance et un air dégagé. Il la vit s'efforcer de soutenir son regard, et y arriver. Il lu la nouvelle détermination de celle qui devait vouloir gagner autant que lui. Elle dégagea sa main des siennes et recoiffa gentiement une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux du blond. Faisant glisser sa main jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il se sentit réagir malgré lui, et voulut gronder de frustration. Elle ne retint même pas son sourire satisfait qu'elle transforma en faux sourire sincère.

- Enfin, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi à présent, Drago, prononça t-elle doucement en le couvant du regard.

Le blond aurait voulut grimacer. Elle feignait vraiment bien les sentiments. Et il avait une répulsion naturelle pour ce genre d'expression. Mais maintenant, il savait que tout était faux.

- Et tu sais que je tiens autant à toi, se força t-il à répondre d'une voix basse.

Il savait pour l'avoir vu dans ses souvenirs, que sa voix rauque lui faisait de l'effet. Se rapprochant cette fois plus directement de son visage, il la vit chavirer légèrement quand leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Il vit tout son corps se raidir, et sut qu'il avait gagné. Cette fois elle ne réussissait pas à se reprendre. Elle allait reculer, bafouiller et fuir en courant furieuse, frustrée et destabilée.

Ou pas.

.

Comment était-ce arrivé?

Comment l'espace entre leurs bouches avait disparu?

Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas elle, pas avec lui.

Mais si ce n'était pas sencé arrivé, pourquoi est-ce que sa bouche s'avançait avec férocité, avide de plus, toujours plus, brulant au manque de contact avec ses lèvres? Pourquoi son coeur battait si fort qu'il le croyait prêt à exploser sa cage thoracique pour retrouver le siens? Pourquoi ses yeux voulaient s'ouvrir pour pouvoir la voir, juste pour être sur que ce baiser était réel? _Qu'elle_ était réelle. Que cette bouche féminine qui s'était entrouverte pour autoriser le passage d'une langue affamée se pressait bel et bien délicieusement contre la sienne.

Dans son esprit c'était comme si un puzzle géant venait de retrouver sa dernier pièce, tout rentrait en ordre, comme une évidence. Naturellement, il aurait voulu passer ses bras autour de ses hanches et la relever, la plaquer contre un mur pour sentir tout son corps contre le siens. Comme si sa peau pouvait le sauver de la noyade, il en voulait chaque centimètre.

Sa bouche était humide, chaude, accueillante, et Drago sentit son bas ventre se reveiller.

Il s'éloigna brusquement alors même qu'elle passait ses mains derrière sa nuque pour empoigner sauvagement ses cheveux.

Le regard d'Hermione était perturbé, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher un gémissement de frustration quand il s'était si soudainement éloigné, et elle le regardait pour comprendre pourquoi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter, et elle grogna encore, suivant des yeux le mouvement. Il recula à nouveau.

Que venait-il de se passer, par Merlin? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette position? A s'embrasser?

Non. C'était plus que s'embrasser.

Il avait fait l'amour à sa bouche.

Les pupilles dilatées d'Hermione, son souffle haletant, ses pomettes rosies en étaient la preuve. Et ses lèvres rouges, enflées et entrouvertes le rappelaient à lui sans paroles.

Il concentra tout sa volonté pour pouvoir afficher un sourire détaché. Celui qui disait " Je ne suis pas aussi touché par ces deux minutes de sexe intense que toi, moi, j'ai l'habitude " . Bien sur, c'était faux, il ne connaissait pas ça.

Il la scruta longtemps du regard alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre contenance, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu déclancher cet élan de passion qui l'avait retourné. Mais rien. Bien sur, Hermione était mignonne, son corps bien fait, quoiqu'elle avait peut-être trop maigri à l'hopital, et ses yeux le passionnaient depuis longtemps avec la culture, l'intelligence et l'esprit qu'ils refletaient, mais quoi d'autres? Il avait connu tellement de filles, bien plus intiment que ça. Certaines plus belles, mieux faites... mais quelque chose était différent.

Et puis le regard de Drago remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme, et leurs yeux s'attrapèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, essayant de lire l'autre tout en communiquant. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui allait se passer, maintenant.

- Drago je..., commença une voix que personne n'attendait.

Severus se tut en observant la scène silencieuse. Il avait débarqué de nul part, comme d'habitude, pressé, comme d'habitude. Il resta silencieux avec eux quelques secondes, le temps qu'Hermione se décroche du regard du jeune Malefoy et sursaute en remarquant enfin Rogue.

- Drago il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

Le jeune homme ne lâcha Hermione du regard que quand Severus passa derrière lui pour le suivre à l'exterieur, et à la seconde ou la porte se referma derrière lui, Severus lui frappa l'arrière du crane d'un geste rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'indigna Drago sortant de sa transe passagère, en ce massant le crâne.

- Vraiment Drago, VRAIMENT? Coucher avec Hermione Granger? Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir? Tu veux provoquer une nouvelle guerre ou quoi?

L'amusement et une sorte d'agacement diffus firent reculer les sentiments que le baiser avait déclanché dans l'esprit de Drago.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Gran..

- Oh je t'en prie Drago, je sais reconnaitre une femme qui vient de ..

- Non, Severus, je n'ai pas fais ça avec elle.

Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, amusé que Severus se soit trompé, et pas peu fier qu'Hermione ait effectivement un aspect post-coitale après un simple baiser. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus quand il vit arriver une Ginny Weasley ayant retrouvé le sourire qui se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Hermione. Drago donna un coup à la porte de la jeune femme histoire de la prévenir de se reprendre, mais il aurait voulut rigoler en s'imaginant la tête de la brune quand la rousse lui poserait inévitablement des questions sur son état.

-On se concentre, Don Juan, cingla la voix froide de Severus, qui le rappela efficacement à lui. Il faut qu'on parle, Drago. Tu as bien parlé à Pansy tout à l'heure?

Alors que Drago acquiesçait, Severus l'entraina dans sa chambre comme s'il voulait éviter de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu veux parler de l'attaque? Demanda Drago en s'installant sur son lit, confortablement, alors que son parrain restait adossé à la porte.

Cette fois ce fut au tour du professeur d'acquiescer, avant d'expliquer:

- Il faut qu'on se prépare un minimum, Drago. Qu'on mette au moins en place un plan d'urgence.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Lâcha une Ginny les yeux plissés comme soupsonneux alors qu'elle fixait sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose d'anormal avait eu lieu. L'observant de haut en bas, elle remarqua l'état de ses cheveux, son souffle encore irrégulier, ses joues et sa nuques d'un rose profond et son regard qui tentait d'échapper à l'inquisition.

- Hermione Jane Granger, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre! S'exclama t-elle mi-horrifiée cette fois quand la seule explication possible qui coincidait avait l'état de son amie surgit dans son esprit.

- R... Rien, Ginny, calme toi par Merlin!, murmura furieusement la brune, bien consciente que ses voisins pouvaient entendre tout ce qui se disait trop fort, comme elle en avait déjà fait l'experience elle même.

- Ne me dis pas que " Rien" ne t'a rendu dans un état pareil!, répliqua la rousse sur le même ton. Merlin je ne savais pas que tu ... que tu ...

- Que je quoi enfin? S'impatienta Hermione, ne voyant pas ce que Ginny semblait redouter.

- Que tu étais.. active. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, d'un coup! On était tous ensemble au balcon, et soudainement te vient une.. envie!

Hermione aurait put mourir à cette seconde. Elle aurait voulut disparaître de la surface terrestre et s'enfoncer loin, quelque part près du noyau de la planète. Oui, le noyau en fusion de la Terre devait être un endroit plus agréable à vivre que le moment qu'elle était en train de passer. Mais quelles genres d'insinuations sa meilleure amie faisait-elle donc, par Salazard! Si elle arborait jusque là une belle couleur rose estivale, elle venait d'atteindre le rouge brique en deux petites secondes.

- Ginevra Weasley! S'indigna la brune en recouvrant ses yeux.

- Quoi? Je me trompe peut-être? Tu as vu ta tête?

- Mais arrête un peu enfin! Tu es folle? Et comment pourrais-tu reconnaitre ce genre de chose juste à ma tête, c'est ridicule !

- Je suis désolée si je sais reperer quand ma meilleure amie vient de... se faire plaisir, mais Hermione c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Tu aurais au moins pu verrouiller la porte!

N'y tenant plus, la brune se jeta sur son lit tête dans les oreillers en esperant faire arrêter la chaleur qui consummait son visage et la honte qui la dévorait entièrement sous les assauts de sa prétendue meilleure amie.

- Par Merlin tout puissant, tais-toi ! S'écria enfin la jeune femme avant que la plus petite ne reprenne. Il ne s'est rien passé de tel dans cet pièce. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs, rajouta t-elle avec un peu de mal en baissant la tête.

Ginny avait toujours l'air sceptique, elle avait croisé les bras dans une position qui lui donnait un air de ressemblance incroyable avec Mme. Weasley - empirant ainsi l'état de gêne de la pauvre Hermione.

- Et depuis quand tu es devenue une experte?, s'insurgea enfin celle-ci, se redressant, soudainement perplexe.

Et sous les yeux ahuris d'Hermione, se fut au tour de Ginny de baisser la tête et de faire la danse de la gêne : passer son poids d'un appuit à l'autre en utilisant ses cheveux comme rideau contre le regard de l'autre.

- Noon, s'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses jambes, oubliant complètement la situation précédente, et écarquillant les yeux un peu plus. Tu... Tu.. Mais depuis quand?

- Juste avant la grande Bataille, murmura Ginny d'une voix si faible qu'Hermione se rapprocha pour être sure de ne rien manquer. Harry et moi avons essayé d'être discrets à ce sujet.. Qui sait comment réagirait Ron.

Hermione se souvint du jour ou Ron avait surprit sa soeur et son meilleur ami endormis dans le même lit, le plus innocemment du monde et même, encore tout habillés. Il avait piqué une telle crise que sans l'intervention d'Hermione rien n'aurait put l'empêcher de les reveiller pour provoquer Harry en duel. En effet, qui savait comment pourrait réagire Ron à ce genre de nouvelle.

Prise d'un soudain élan de joie, Hermione attira sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa enfin aller pour répondre au calin.

- Tu sais que tu n'as jamais à craindre que j'aille répéter les choses à Ron, on connait tous le potentiel émotionel limité de ton frère dans ce genre de débat. Et tu sais que je suis toujours là pour ce qui est important pour toi.

- Est-ce que ce serait bizarre de dire que je me sens soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit à quelqu'un? Demanda Ginny en s'installant enfin sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, n'évitant plus le regard de sa meilleure amie.

Celle ci se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête négativement, quand un tout petit bruit de froissement attira son attention. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, l'origine du bruit, pour voir ariver un avion en papier qui s'était déjà esquinté la pointe a force de frapper contre la porte. Hermione, s'en saisit et déplia le parchemin pour y lire le message, intriguée. Pendant une seconde, son pouls s'accelera à la pensée que ce mot venait - d'après la signature - de Drago. Elle se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre, et lut à voix haute.

" _Mesdemoiselles de la chambre voisine,_

_Bien que mon parrain et moi même trouvons votre discussion absolument passionnante, elle nous distrait un peu trop des sujets sur lesquels nous voudrions pourtant pouvoir nous concentrer. Severus croit par ailleurs que vous préfereriez sans doute garder cette conversation intime, je vous invite donc à prendre les mesures nécessaires à la réalisation de ce voeu._

_Amicalement,_

_Votre très aimable voisin,_

_D.M _"

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de celui de Ginny, secouant doucement la tête et les yeux fermés. Ginny avait certes rougie, mais elle ne pouvait aparemment s'empêcher de rire un peu à la lecture de la missive. La préfète en chef n'eut même pas le courage de se battre contre Ginny quand celle-ci décida de se relever sans attendre pour lui écrire une réponse. Elle fut même contrainte d'être celle qui trempa la plume dans l'encrier quand Ginny rappela qu'elle-même avait une écriture bien trop brouillon alors qu'Hermione connaissait l'art de la calligraphie. La brune ne participa cependant pas à la rédaction, se contentant d'écrire ce que son amie lui dictait en rigolant. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sous ses couvertures, faire sortir Ginny, déchirer ce parchemin, et repasser en boucle le baiser précédent pour essayer de le comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement de Gryffondor, alors elle se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si provoquer un peu Drago en le taquinant lorsqu'ils venaient de partager un moment de passion inexpliqué et sans doute inexplicable, n'était pas une terrible idée. Peut-être que si elle avouait à Ginny ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, celle-ci laisserait tomber la stupide lettre et la conseillerait? Mais comment dire une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci était en même temps la petite soeur de son petit-ami?

Alors, la tête basse, elle signa comme le voulait son amie, encorcella le parchemin pour lui donner la forme d'un aigle en papier qui prit son envole et alla taper à la porte voisine.

- Bon, et maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui se passe? Demanda Ginny redevenue sérieuse en un dixième de seconde.

Hermione remarqua tout de suite l'expression décidée de la rousse qui annonçait qu'elle allait finir par avoir la vérité, toute la vérité. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lever la main droite et dire " Je le jure" tout de suite, tant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de mentir ou d'éluder les évenements. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'avec Ginny, on ne pouvait pas passer entre les mailles du filet.

Hermione soupira en baissant un peu les yeux, et une vague de honte s'empara alors d'elle.

- Je suis tellement désolée Ginny, je te jure que je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est incompréhensible. On était là, à parler pour s'agacer mutuellement, et tout à coup... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Ron. Je suis tellement désolée Ginny, je te jure que ce n'était pas volontaire!

Miraculeusement, la rousse avait comprit ce qui s'était passé. En gros. Et au lieu de la réaction enflammée à laquelle s'attendait Hermione, la jeune femme s'empara doucement de sa main.

- Explique moi.

Alors Hermione raconta son histoire. Courte histoire de quelques secondes qu'elle réussit à rallonger en plusieurs minutes de sensations. Elle ne cacha rien, même quand elle avait honte d'avoir trahie Ron, elle ne cacha rien. Elle répondit aussi à toutes les questions. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà ressentie de l'attraction envers lui? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de sentiments par le passé? Et beaucoup d'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'une en particulier la bloque momentanément.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens, quand tu embrasses Ron?

Elle resta silencieuse, l'air un peu idiot, fixant son amie qui la regardait avec affection et sans trace de jugement, juste à l'écoute. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Que ressentait-elle avec Ron?

- Je me sens... Bien, réalisa t-elle avec soulagement. Un peu comme... comme... Je ne sais pas trop, comme avec toi et Harry par exemple. C'est normal d'être avec lui, je me sens tranquille quand on est assit l'un près de l'autre.

Alors qu'Hermione appréciait sa réponse, qui la rassurait sur l'état de ses sentiments, Ginny retenait une petite grimace gênée.

- Hermione... Je ne sais pas si tu es sensée te sentir avec Ron comme avec Harry ou moi, fit-elle doucement.

Oui, dit comme ça, par quelqu'un d'autre, il était vrai que cette remarque sonnait étrangement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour mieux expliquer ce qu'elle avait voulut dire, mais aucun mot ne vint ‡à son secours. Alors, pour l'aider dans sa détresse, Ginny posa de nouvelles questions pour la faire avancer pas à pas. Est-ce qu'elle recherchait la solitude avec Ron? Est-ce que les rapprochements et contacts venaient naturellement entre eux?

- Mais j'ai eu des sentiments pour Ron tellement tôt, Ginny, ce n'est pas discutable. Je le sais depuis des années, finit par s'impatienter Hermione.

- Je n'en doute pas, Hermione. Mais... est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible que peut-être, avec l'attente, tu en sois resté à penser que tu étais effectivement amoureuse, alors qu'au fond, tu t'es juste... lassée?

- Lassée? Répéta Hermione, qui comprenait de moins en moins bien. Tu veux dire que l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour Ron serait restée seulement parce qu'elle ne me dérangeait pas vraiment?

- Ou peut-être parce que tu n'as rencontré personne d'autre qui t'interesse? Proposa Ginny. Ecoute Hermione, je n'essaye pas de te dire ce que tu ressens, je te donne juste des possibilitées. Tu sais que j'ai été amoureuse d'Harry depuis plus de huit ans. Ce n'était qu'un amour de fan un peu niaise, bien sur, mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que moi aussi, j'ai eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un bien des années avant que ce ne soit possible. En découvrant vraiment Harry, je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui, mais.. mon cerveau s'était fait une raison. J'ai réussi à ne plus vraiment y penser, à essayer autre chose. Mais ces autres relations étaient... inintéressantes. Je ne ressentais pas le boulversement interieur que je rêvais de découvrir. Je sortais avec des garçons... juste comme ça. Et un simple baiser d'Harry m'a renversée.

- Parce que ta raison l'avait oublié alors qu'au fond, ça avait toujours été lui, conclut Hermione. Et pour moi, ce serait le contraire? Ma raison se serait attachée à Ron alors qu'au fond,..

- Gin'?

La voix de Harry, qui frappa à la porte, fit sursauter Hermione si fort qu'elle mit du temps à calmer son coeur. Ginny lui fit un sourire désolé avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Hermione observa la scène et comme à chacune des retrouvailles du couple, elle finit par détourner le regard. Il y avait quelque chose de profondement intime dans le sourire que Ginny faisait quand Harry arrivait enfin, ou dans le regard de ce dernier quand il posait les yeux sur sa petite-amie. Et aussi brusquement que ces trois coups portés à la porte, Hermione se rendit compte que peut-être, Ginny avait raison. Son regard ne s'illuminait pas à l'arrivée de Ron. Leur corps ne s'orientaient pas naturellement l'un vers l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas constamment à la recherche de contact visuel. Il n'y avait pas ce sentiement de besoin et de manque qui se dégageait de leur personne.

Ron et elle n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Hermione Granger n'était pas exactement du genre à croire à l'âme soeur ou autre prince charmant romantique, mais elle avait finit par croire que quand Ron ouvrirait enfin les yeux, ils s'accorderaient naturellement. Ils fonctionneraient ensemble, comme une seule entité. Elle avait finit par se dire que c'était aussi certain que Ginny allait avec Harry, et que comme sa meilleure amie, il suffisait d'attendre. Aussi, elle s'était contentée d'attendre, sans impatience, avec dans un coin de son esprit la conscience qu'un jour, ce serait son heure.

Mais elle s'était trompée. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte en quelques minutes que ce qu'elle avait finit par croire depuis des années était faux, elle se sentait... vide. Comme si, sans cette certitude qu'elle trouverait forcemment Ron au bout de son chemin, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en fait seule sur la route. Que, peut-être, elle ne trouverait jamais personne. Après tout, son univers n'était pas peuplé de prétendants. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa raison et sa logique l'avaient déstinée à son meilleur ami, Ron? Parce qu'il avait toujours été si présent que c'était la continuité normale des choses?

Et il avait fallu un foutu baiser Drago Malefoy pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle aurait dû être soulagée d'avoir ouvert les yeux maintenant que plus tard, mais la solitude soudaine qui s'était abattue sur elle lui donnait plutôt envie de se défouler sur le blond à coup de sortilèges impardonnables. En plus, sa conscience s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes à lui rappeler qu'à présent, il fallait parler à Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Devrait-elle rompre? La simple idée lui semblait étrange. Hermione Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger, rompre avec un garçon?

.

.

Drago avait attendu de finir sa conversation avec Severus et de le voir partir à peine moins d'une heure plus tard pour décider d'ouvrir l'aigle en papier que les filles avaient renvoyé en réponse. Severus lui avait lancé un regard noir quand il avait prit sa plume pour rédiger une première missive à ses voisines un peu trop bavardes. Son parrain aurait sans doute préféré se contenter d'un sort d'insonorisation, mais qu'y avait-il de drôle à ça? Il imaginait bien les réactions des deux anciennes Gryffondors. Elles avaient dû devenir rouge, se mettre ‡ chuchoter avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Enfin, c'est ce à quoi il se serait attendu. L'arrivé d'un oiseau en papier prouvait qu'il avait dû se tromper.

" _Cher voisin, _

_Il est effectivement très aimable de ta part de nous avoir rappelé la situation géographique de nos deux chambres et ce qui en découle. Ton acte est d'autant plus généreux et celui d'un gentleman que nous allions justement commencer à évoquer certains détails de l'intimité que beaucoup d'autres jeunes hommes peu scrupuleux n'auraient pas hésités à écouter. _

_En te remerciant donc de ta considération, _

_Les deux reconaissantes jeunes femme de la chambre voisines, qui penseront à toi en continuant leur conversation._"

Cette Granger ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il reconnaissait son écriture bien ronde et féminine, qui l'avait un jour étonné. Mais il était sur qu'elle n'avait été que la main rédigeant les idées de la rousse qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Il aurait dû se douter que celle-ci aurait une réplique à lui servir. Cette petite l'amusait, mais elle se laissait trop influencée par Potter. La simple absence de ce dernier lui avait fait perdre de l'enthousiasme. Elle avait été moins pétillante ce jour là que les précédents, et ce seulement parce qu'il était sorti. C'était le genre d'influence, de relation de dépendance que Drago se félicitait de ne pas avoir.

Au moins, il s'agissait d'une relation de co-dépendance, Potter n'avait pas plus de pouvoir sur la rousse qu'elle sur lui, et cet équilibre était étrangement agréable à ne connaissait pas beaucoup de couple réellement fusionnel, et c'était à vrai dire la toute première fois qu'il avait l'impression que personne ne dominait sur l'autre. Qu'il n'y aurait pas un vainqueur sur son perdant. Quelque part, inconsciemment, cela rassurait le blond de savoir que ce genre de relation existait réellement. Bien sur, il ne se sentait pas concerné par cette découverte, il n'avait jamais pensé à chercher son "ame soeur", son "autre moitié", ou toute autre sorte de compagne sur le long terme. Et il ne commencerait pas alors qu'il se savait mourant.

Le mot des voisines fut soigneusement replié après qu'il ait relu la partie sensée le laisser sur sa faim et le frustrer. Cette mutine petite rousse voulait le faire saliver en faisant miroiter devant lui des détails croustillants sur une intimité entre elle et... Potter? Drago n'était absolument pas du genre à rechercher ce genre de ragot ou discussion à moins d'être directement concerné. Après tout, il n'était ni frustré ni intéressé par Weasley, pourquoi voudrait-il en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait entre elle et le balaf.. Harry?

Bien tenté quand même, Little G., admit-il mentalement en souriant. En attendant, cette missive semblait aussi montrer que Granger n'avait toujours rien dit à sa " meilleure amie" sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt. Avait-elle trop honte? Oh, peut-etre préférait-elle éviter le conflit d'intérêt à une Ginny qui se partageait entre son amitié pour la brune et .. son frère. On ne choisissait pas sa famille après tout. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêher de se demander ce que la principale concernée, Hermione Jane Granger, pensait de ce baiser. Enfin, ce qu'elle en avait pensé semblait assez évident vu son état quand il l'avait quitté. Mais la connaissant, elle avait dû s'échauffer le cerveau à y penser sous tous les angles alors que lui... Et bien lui aussi se demandait un peu ce qui s'était passé à vrai dire.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre que c'était habituel et pas si spécial, mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareil. Il avait des standards, par Salazard, et savait se contrôler. Sur le coup, il avait mal calculé la détermination de sa voisine à lui tenir tête dans son jeu. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'elle s'en irait en courant quand il se rapprocherait d'elle. Toujous était-il que là n'était pas le probleme. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce qui le tracassait était tout autre... Pourquoi aucun des deux n'avaient brisés le baiser? Ils s'étaient plongés dedans.

Et ils avaient aimé ça.

Oui, ils.

On pouvait lui attribuer toute l'expérience du monde, ce jour là il avait gouté quelque chose de nouveau. Une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas encore blasé.

- Drago, pourquoi tu reviens pas avec nous?

La voix enfantine de Will le rappela à lui même. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans sa chambre. L'enfant tenait les deux consoles dans ses petites mains, et le regardait avec une réelle curiosité, attendant de toute évidence une réponse.

- Severus avait des choses importantes à me dire, mais on peut y retourner si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux finir la partie! Harry est arrivé tout à l'heure, expliqua le petit et j'ai croisé Severus qui m'a dit qu'il revenait nous voir ce soir ou demain. Il t'a dit quelque chose d'interessant?

Les deux garçons étaient déjà arrivés au balcon quand Will rappela à Drago la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Severus. Le plan d'urgence s'ils se voyaient attaqués dans les deux jours à venir malgré la protection que le ministre avait installé autour de l'hopital. Il se rappela des mots de son parrain, et sa main se ressera involontairement sur l'épaule du petit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu jures de m'obeir au doigt et à l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et ses amis s'en aillent.

- Pourquoi? S'exclama l'enfant en s'arretant à la porte du balcon, comme s'il voulait garder la conversation confidentielle par rapport à ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté.

Drago sourit à cette idée et haussa ensuite les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas:

- Severus a souvent des idées bizarres, mais il a aussi souvent raison, alors promets de faire tout ce que je te dis.

Le petit brun semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce qu'une telle promesse risquait d'engendrer, les sourcils froncés il se gratta la tête avec l'une des consoles et fit la moue. Cette vision fit doucement rire son voisin, qui effaça son amusement pour ne pas vexé le petit.

- Je m'engage de mon côté, interevint Drago,à ne pas abuser de mon pouvoir!

Drago tendit la main comme pour céler un pacte, et William la considéra quelques secondes avant d'y poser l'une des consoles pour se liberer une main.

- Je suis d'accord, et maintenant, on peut commencer le deuxième niveau?

Drago s'empêcha à nouveau de rire et se contenta d'une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami. Il avait refusé de lui serrer la main, mine de rien!

.

.

Hermione essaya vraiment de ne pas trop fixer Drago quand il ouvrit enfin la porte du balcon. Elle avait entendu sa voix plusieurs secondes avant, et s'était demandée ce qu'il attendait pour enfin les rejoindre. La partie paranoïaque de sa conscience était persuadée que c'était pour la torturer, mais la partie principale - capable de raisonner un peu plus froidement, savait que c'était elle qui s'inquietait pour un rien. Hermione était en fait affreusement consciente de tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Ron était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, son bras posé derrière ses épaules, il rigolait jusque là avec Harry qui racontait comment Dobby et un autre elfe de maison qui avait travaillé à Poudlard s'étaient battu à coup de cuillères et d'ustensiles de cuisines quand ce dernier avait remit en cause le témoignage de Harry en cinquième année, sur le retour de Voldemort. Dobby venait apparemment à peine de raconter à Harry cette histoire quand le jeune Potter était retourné brivement au Square Grimmaurd - où il vivait à moitié quand Mrs. Weasley ne l'invitait pas au Terrier. Ginny pleurait presque de rire alors que les deux anciens Gryffondors imaginaient les deux petits êtres se balancer casseroles et passeoires au visage.

Drago arrivait tout sourire avec un William qui se massait l'arrière de la tête en grognant à moitié, chacun avec une console magique à la main, et semblaient prêt à s'y plonger sans attendre. Alors qu'Hermione sentait bien que son regard suivait chaque faits et gestes du blond malgré toute sa bonne volonté, lui, avec son indifference habituelle ne semblait pas préoccupé le moins du monde. Au moins ne semblait-il pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit sur "_la chose_".

Oui, Hermione avait décidé d'appeler le baiser partagé entre les deux anciens ennemis " _La chose_". Seulement parce que " _Ce dont-on ne devait pas prononcer le nom_" était un peu trop long à prononcer, même mentalement, et que la référence à Voldemort pouvait être vu comme exagérée. Le blond avait finit par s'asseoir à leur côté autour de la table principal du salon, dans un fauteuil, et Will avait tiré un deuxieme fauteuil pour pouvoir tenir leur deux consoles face à face.

- Ais-je bien entendu? Harry Potter a dû attendre qu'un elfe de maison se batte pour son honneur?

- Dobby a toujours entretenu une fervente passion pour Harry, expliqua Ginny en poussant légèrement un Harry un peu gêné du coude.

- Dobby? L'elfe de maison Dobby? S'exclama presque Drago en relevant completement la tête de sa console.

- Oui, Malefoy, Dobby l'elfe qui travaillait chez vous, répondit Ron avec une violence rentrée.

Drago ne releva même pas le ton de Ron - au grand soulagement d'une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je croyais qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, mais quand j'y suis retourné l'été dernier, il n'y était plus.

- Pourquoi tu le cherchais? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement, Hermione se demanda si il allait leur dire la vérité. Quelques semaines - voire jours - plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas consideré la question.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui, dit-il simplement.

- Il a déjà un employeur.

- En Angleterre?

- Chez moi.

Drago resta silencieux, observant Harry. Le jeune Potter semblait être sur la défensive, et Hermione pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, il savait tous comment Dobby avait été traité à l'époque où il servait la famille Malefoy. Harry avait été celui qui l'avait tiré de là, et depuis quelques mois, il en avait prit la complète responsabilité en acceptant que l'elfe vienne le servir au square Grimmaurd, alors encore QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le blond se contenta d'un petit signe positif de la tête et retourna à son jeu, que Will redémarra avec enthousiasme. Alors que la conversation reprenait tranquillement sur les sujets d'actualités auxquels s'interessait Janine, Hermione essayait de faire comme si elle ne remarquait pas le pouce qui caressait sa nuque en traçant des cercles concentriques. La vérité était qu'elle avait envie de chasser cette tentative d'intimité d'un coup d'épaule, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ron. Et courageuse qu'elle était, elle prit son mal en patience et se força à sourire à Harry quand il parlait. Ginny lui lançait quelque fois des petits signes d'encouragement ou des sourires compatissants mais au final, elle était tout de même livrée à elle même. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, cependant, elle se sentait se crisper à chaque cercle que son petit-ami faisait de son doigt. Elle voulait au moins pouvoir lui dire d'arrêter de toucher toujours la même parcelle de peau qu'il irritait sans le savoir, mais encore une fois, comment le faire sans le blesser? Sans qu'il ne se sente rejeter? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait, le rejeter? Elle se sentait sous tension. Entre l'appréhension d'un mot qui en disait trop de Drago, la sensation d'avoir trahie Ron, l'incompréhension face au plaisir d'un baiser de son meilleur ennemi, le fait qu'elle devait, à un moment ou à un autre, dire la vérité à son meilleur ami et petit ami et risquer de briser une relation vieille de huit ans... Et ce doigt qui semblait lui arracher la peau à chacun de ses passages!

- Par Salaz... commença t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- Hermione, Viola a dit qu'elle passerait me voir pour mon examen d'ici - il regarda l'horloge de fer forgé accrochée au mur - deux minutes et qu'elle passerait chez toi ensuite. J'y vais moi, mais j'avais oublié de te prévenir.

Il se levait effectivement en parlant, et s'avança vers Ron pour lui tendre la console sur laquelle il lorgnait depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

- Tu peux prendre ma place? On en est au deuxième niveau, stage trois.

Hermione faillit soupirer son soulagement quand Ron dû retirer sa main de sa nuque pour saisir l'objet. Elle aurait pu baiser les pieds du blond pour la peine. Elle avait faillit éclater. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se calmer.

- Je te suis, je dois ramasser les livres qu'il faut que je lui rendre de toute façon. Je reviens tout de suite, rajouta t-elle à l'adresse de ses trois meilleurs amis et de Janine.

Drago laissa le groupe après un clin d'oeil à Will alors que celui-ci voulait sans doute protester du changement de joueur.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le couloir, elle restant derrière lui, analysant ce qu'elle avait faillit faire. L'enfermement, le huit clos, commençait vraiment à attaquer son systeme nerveux.

- Tu pourra dire à Viola que je prend une douche? Demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix lasse au dos qui la précédait.

- Viola ne viendra sans doute pas te voir avant ce soir, Hermione, répondit doucement Drago en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Quoi?

Hermione s'était arrêtée, interdite devant cette nouvelle déclaration. Pourquoi diable le blond avait-il mentit alors?

- Tu semblais avoir besoin d'une pause. J'ai dis la première chose qui me sois passé par la tête quand je t'ai vu ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre. Surtout quand il ponctua sa déclaration par un sourire en coin en tout point different de celui, goguenard, qu'il lui avait offert ce matin. Il avait vraiment agit par simple.. gentillesse? Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'étonner à chaque bonne action qu'il faisait.

- Va prendre un bain plutôt, ça te fera sans doute du bien.

Elle finit par sourire à son tour.

- Ah, si seulement ils avaient une salle de bain comme celle des préfêts-en-chef ! Ici il n'y a pas de baignoire, Drago.

- Tu devais être trop occupée à te moquer de moi ce matin pour remarquer que dans ma salle de bain, j'ai fais installer magiquement une baignoire suffisament confortable.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il avait " fais installer" ? Et elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué en plus? Elle le dépassa en passant le bras qu'il appuyait sur la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre - toujours sans invitation. Se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bains, il l'entendit pousser une exclamation.

- Quelle injustice ! Tu as beaucoup d'autres privilèges comme celui-ci? Demanda t-elle avec verve.

Son emportement le faisait apparemment sourire.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher tes affaires, je t'offre les plaisirs de mon jacuzzi magique pour la nuit.

- Merci, fit sincerement Hermione qui s'imaginait déjà confortablement allongée dans l'eau brulante-, mais une heure me suffira amplement.

- A toi de voir, répondit simplement le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil taquin avant de rire doucement.

C'était nouveau, ça. Il la taquinait et en rigolait. Comme s'ils étaient plus complices que la veille. Comme si au lieu de créer un mur de gêne et d'incompréhension, "la Chose" pouvait les avoir rapproché. Elle ne rougit même pas aux implications du jeune homme, il lui donnait envie de rire avec lui. Avec un grand sourire, elle suivit ses conseils et alla chercher ses affaires et produits de douche avant de retourner dans sa salle de bains.

- Je verrouille avec l'un des sorts les plus puissants qui existe, prévint Hermione alors que Drago s'était attablé à son bureau et avait déjà trouvé un parchemin vierge qu'il s'apprétait à noircir.

- Je n'essayerai même pas alors, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est à toi qu'on se référait dès qu'il était question de sécurité dans nos missions avec l'Ordre.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu dire une chose pareille, vraiment, on la prenait comme référence? Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec Minerva notamment pour de nouvelles méthodes de sécurité, mais elle ne savait pas que l'information s'était propagée. Pour le coup, elle rosit légèrement. Devant son silence, Drago se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il sourit à nouveau quand il la vit aussi gênée.

.

L'idée qu'Hermione soit, au moment même où il fixait la porte, en train de se déshabiller dans sa salle de bain, perturbait légèrement Drago. Il l'imagina tester la température de l'eau du bout du pied avant de l'y plonger, et au même moment, entendit l'éclaboussure de l'eau dans la pièce voisine. Quelque chose au niveau de son torse sembla tomber jusqu'à son estomac, et il dut utiliser toute sa concentration pour se replonger dans la missive qu'il devait envoyer au Manoir à l'intention de Quincy. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé son grand-frère. Et chez Potter, rien que ça!

Nouveau bruit d'eau dans la pièce voisine, et il aurait même pu jurer distinguer un soupir de contentement.

Dobby, Dobby, Dobby, Quincy, Quincy. Il n'arrivait pas à penser aux mots qu'il devait poser sur le papier. La sensation de naturel contentement qui l'avait assiegé ce matin là quand elle lui avait autorisé l'entrée de sa bouche réapparut en force.

Dobby. Dobby.

Il imagina Dobby et ses deux yeux globuleux et larmoyant et l'image de Lucius fouettant d'un sort de baguette l'elfe repentant s'imposa à son esprit. Voilà, il avait reprit ses esprits. Soupirant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand le traversa l'idée stupide d'offrir une surprise à Granger.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un canard en plastique jaune sur son bureau. Un sort plus tard, le canard disparu et il entendit un nouveau " Splash" accompagné d'une exclamation de surprise.

.

Et puis elle éclata de rire, et il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre silencieusement en secouant la tête.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Drago avait finit de rédiger sa missive. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas son elfe secretaire qui la recevrait mais Quincy, il aurait voulut voir la mine abasourdie de son elfe favoris. Drago avait depuis longtemps décidé de veiller sur elle en remerciement des années ou _elle_ avait veillé sur lui malgré les ordres de Lucius. Combien de fois avait-elle glissé dans sa chambre des sucreries prohibées? Combien de fois lui avait-elle servit d'alibis quand il avait commencé à sortir en douce? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter le respect (voire admiration) qu'elle lui vouait, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en montré digne. Il avait rajouté une lettre qu'il avait pensé envoyer directement à l'endroit - quelqu'il soit - où vivait Potter en ce moment, mais avait finalement décidé qu'il devrait sans doute parler à Dobby en face. Granger serait fière de lui si elle l'apprenait, pensa le blond. Un demi-sourire glissa sur son visage quand il repensa à la ferveur avec laquelle Hermione s'enflammait à chaque mention d'elfe de maison.

Il avait ensuite feuilleté le journal du jour que Severus avait apporté avec lui ce matin-là, mais depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, il en était distrait par le bruit du jet de douche qui avait reprit à côté. Hermione avait prit bien plus qu'une heure finalement, il avait entendu le clapotis de l'eau avec laquelle on jouait, mais la reprise du jet d'eau signifiait qu'elle s'appretait à sortir, et il se rendit soudainement compte que pour une quelconque raison, il attendait avec impatience qu'elle apparaisse à la porte de la salle de bain. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander pourquoi, la brunette avait surgit devant lui.

Elle avait les cheveux mouillés qui bouclaient sauvagement autour de son visage legerement pâle. Le haut qui lui servait de pyjama absorbait les gouttes qui glissaient sur sa nuque ou son épaule, et Drago ne se rendit compte qu'il suivait avec fascination ces petites gouttes d'eau que quand Hermione rappela son attention en montrant un jouet en plastique jaune. Elle tenait le petit canard qu'il lui avait magiquement envoyé en haussant un sourcil d'un air sérieux avant de laisser filtrer un sourire réellement amusé en regardant pensivement le jouet.

- Merci de m'avoir prété ton petit canard, Drago, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec.

Le blond s'apprétait à lui demander si elle avait la moindre idée de ce que ses paroles pouvaient vouloir dire, quand il fut interrompue par la porte s'ouvrant sans permission. Il sut qu'il resterait sans réponse quand les trois visages de ses anciens ennemis rouge et or apparurent. Il n'allait pas, après tout, faire une telle remarque pour s'attirer les foudres du clan Potter. _Minute, Drago, depuis quand te retiens-tu pour si peu? _Encore une fois il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses questions interieures - peut-être parce que ça pourrait dénoter d'un début de folie, et qu'il ne voulait pas à ce point ressembler à Granger.

- On te cherche depuis un quart d'heure, lança immédiatement Ron dont le regard s'attardait sur les cheveux mouillés d'Hermione qui trahissait la douche qu'elle venait de prendre chez Drago.

Le roux faisait à peine attention à la réponse de son amie, son regard passait des épaules mouillées de Granger à ses pieds encore nus pour ensuite parcourir la distance entre la porte encore ouverte de la salle de bains jusqu'à Drago, toujours à moitié étendu sur son lit. Drago remarqua seulement à ce moment les pieds effectivement nus de sa voisine qui, sans doute pour éviter le sol froid, piétinait à moitié son pantalon de pyjama trop long et se tenait sur un seul pied, l'autre deposé sur le premier.

Tout dans cette position, du dos négligemment appuyé au cadre de la porte à ses orteils qu'elle cachait en les repliant, inspirait la féminité dans sa plus grande et naturelle simplicité. Drago lui non plus ne prêtait plus attention à la réponse de la jeune fille qu'il redecouvrait du regard.

Il venait d'avoir une épiphanie. Une revelation sur la Hermione Granger qu'il croyait connaitre mais dont jusqu'à ce moment précis, il ne savait rien. Il se demanda si son inconscient avait déjà vu cette image d'elle qu'il venait de découvrir. Cela expliquerait sans doute les sensations qui l'avaient surprises quant à l'intensité de son baiser, plus tôt? L'image de lui, renvoyant les trois intrus pour reprendre avec autorité les lèvres roses de Hermione Jane le surprirent au point qu'il dû discrètement agiter la tête comme pour s'aider à faire disparaître ses idées.

Se reconcentrer sur Weasmoche. Weasmoche. Weasmoche qui - surprenant! - était redevenu aussi rouge que lui était blanc. Si on avait donné un gallion à Drago à chaque fois que le roux avait prit cette teinte, il serait sans doute devenu riche. Une seconde, il était _déjà_ riche. Cette pensé fit rire doucement le jeune homme qui aurait presque voulu en faire la remarque aux autres. Il vit Harry et Ginny lui lancer un coup d'œil intrigué par sa bonne humeur et se reprit, gardant seulement un sourire tranquille qui semblait s'accorder à celui d'Hermione.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne bafouillait pas une explication gênée pour justifier ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Enfin, ce jour-là il y avait peut-être effectivement quelque chose à cacher. Un baiser qui l'avait laissé pantelante, pour être plus exacte. Drago félicita d'ailleurs sa partie gentleman qui avait évité la moindre allusion à la chose de toute l'après-midi, son éducation servait bien à quelque chose finalement.

- Et sinon, vous faites quoi, là? Demanda t-il d'un ton nonchalant qui fit sourire un peu plus Hermione.

Il s'interrogea une seconde sur ce qu'il avait dit de drôle avant de se rappeler du jeu dont ils avaient parlé toute la matinée quand Hermione l'accusait de toujours jouer la condescendance ennuyée et avait essayé de l'imiter. Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à la brunette pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit son sourire et elle secoua doucement la tête en souriant de plus belle. Etait-ce une impression ou tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de sourire ces derniers temps? Enfin, tout le monde sauf Ron. La vie n'était pas si triste finalement.

- On vient de te le dire, on cherchait Hermione, répliqua Ron de manière assez agacée en toisant le blond.

- Je crois que Drago sous-entendait que vous auriez tout de même dû frapper et attendre qu'il vous laisse entrer, répondit la concernée comme a titre d'indication.

Si il ne s'occupait pas déjà à cacher un sourire ravit et amusé, Drago se serait levé pour applaudir l'intervention d'Hermione. Ron semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Non, plus précisément, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Si même Granger se mettait à faire ce genre de remarques, Weas-laid n'y survivrait pas. Même Ginny écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'étonnement. Et Granger semblait ne pas même pas remarquer que dans la petite guerre Weasley-Malefoy, elle venait elle même de donner un point au plus beau des deux. Enfin, à Drago.

Hermione eu l'un de ces sourires qui semblaient n'être destiné qu'à elle, comme si elle avait pensé à quelque chose d'amusant, et puis se redressa et finit par rejoindre les autres.

- Allons-y, on ne s'invite pas comme ça chez un Malefoy sans risquer de subir son courroux eternel, rajouta t-elle finalement d'un ton plus amusé et complice qu'autre chose.

Ron était figé alors qu'elle le poussait doucement pour le conduire vers la sortie et Ginny avait un sourire géant et totalement inexplicable scotché sur le visage.

- Saches que tu es toujours la bienvenue Hermione! S'exclama Drago avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Elle se retourna pour le voir lui faire un nouveau clin d'œil, et sourit à nouveau.

- Tu risques de regretter ces paroles dans un futur assez proche, Drago.

Sur ce, elle lui lança sans prévenir le canard qu'elle tenait toujours. Il le rattrapa au vol et se murmura qu'il n'en doutait pas.

.

Alors que Drago pensait voir tout le petit groupe quitter sa chambre, Harry l'étonna en fermant la porte derrière les autres et s'y adossant.

- Des nouvelles à m'annoncer?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment des _nouvelles_ pour toi. Parkinson m'a dit t'avoir parler, malgré sa promesse de confidentialité.

- Elle n'a pas brisé sa promesse, je suis toujours dans la _confidentialité_ de Pansy.

- Cette remarque, mise hors contexte, peut s'avérer affreusement compromettante, s'amusa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne te connaissais pas l'esprit mal tourné, décidemment les Gryffondors sont pleins de surprises! Moqua doucement Drago en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur son lit. D'ailleurs, reprit-il, à qui ais-je affaire? Potter le survivant, ou Harry le simple Gryffondor?

- Tu es encore là, vraiment? Tu parles à Harry Potter, penses en ce que tu veux. Severus m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait prévu un plan d'urgence avec toi?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais il implique que je garde Granger à proximité, si vous ne voulez toujours pas la mettre au parfum.

- Si tout va comme prévu, on pourra lui avouer la vérité dans quelques semaines quand ce sera une histoire ancienne. Le ministère a mis à disposition des hommes pour la protection de l'hôpital. Je reste aussi avec Ginny finalement, au lieu de rentrer chez moi. Et quelques membres de l'ordre patrouilleront en civil dans les couloirs. Notre défense est assez solide pour que personne ne puisse atteindre votre étage de toutes les manières.

- Ginny est au courant de la raison pour laquelle tu restes avec elle quelques nuits de plus?

- Non, soupira le jeune homme à lunette. Si elle le savait elle s'agiterait beaucoup trop et contrairement aux apparences, elle a encore besoin de repos.

- Et ca ne vous parait pas un peu macho de mettre les femmes de côté? Ce n'était pas sensé être vous, ceux aux idées modernes et avancées?

Harry roula les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Ron non plus n'est pas au courant, et tu ne l'es que parce que l'information a filtré jusqu'à toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurai voulu pouvoir t'en dire plus sur ce qu'on sait du groupe de Mangemorts, ou au moins de l'attaque, mais tout reste très flou.

- Vraiment, tu n'as rien de nouveau, ou tu ne préfères juste pas m'en parler?

- Pas la peine de hausser ton sourcil si haut, Malefoy. Je ne cache absolument pas que ne faisant pas parti de l'opération contre les Mangemorts, tu n'as pas à être au courant de la moindre information à disposition. Moins il y a de personne au courant, mieux l'opération se porte. Pour l'éventuelle attaque, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de plus que ce que Parkinson t'a annoncé ce matin. On ne sait pas _quand_, on ne sait pas _comment_, et on n'est même pas sur de savoir _où_. Il n'y a pas que l'hôpital qui puisse les attirer, et plusieurs hommes sont attachés à d'autres missions de protection pour les jours à venir.

- Tu vois, là, on est retourné au mode Potter. Tu nous appelles par nos noms de famille, te montre intransigeant. Un véritable homme d'affaire parlant business.

- Je n'ai rien d'un homme d'affaire, Drago. Arrête de te faire des films, fit simplement Harry en retrouvant une voix plus douce.

- Me faire quoi?

- Des fi... Laisse tomber, expression moldue.

Drago en profita pour poser à Harry les questions qui l'avaient tracassées depuis la discussion avec Pansy, tout en se rappelant bien qu'Harry pouvait très bien ne lui cacher des détails importants. Savoir qu'on ne lui disait pas tout avec tendance à agacer Drago, et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ressortir le côté aristocrate autoritaire qui exige des réponses et des résultats efficaces. Il pesa également le pour et le contre quand il pensa mettre au courant Harry de l'histoire de Quincy et de son grand frère, Dobby. Se souvenant de la réaction presque protective de Potter quand il avait évoqué l'elfe de maison plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Drago décida qu'il pouvait confier l'histoire à Potter qui ne s'opposerait sans doute pas à ce que le blond prévoyait : tout remettre en ordre.

.

.

Hermione perdait progressivement de sa superbe quand plusieurs scenarii tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres passèrent dans son esprit. Harry passait bien trop de temps seul avec Drago. Dans chacun des dits scenario, son meilleur ami finissait par tout savoir sur _le_ baiser - "La chose". Au moment où elle pensa à aller chercher elle même son meilleur ami à la manière d'un homme des cavernes trainant sa femme par les cheveux, elle comprit qu'elle perdait vraiment la tête dans cet hôpital. Ses bouffées d'angoisses reprenaient d'autant plus que Ron se montrait plus tactile que jamais. Peut-être était-ce pour faire passer son agacement, mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait joute verbale avec Malefoy, Ron rajoutait une couche d'affection. Cette pensée lui rappela les chiens qui marquaient leur territoire en leur urinant dessus, et elle dut vraiment retenir un mouvement de répulsion quand le roux reprit ses caresses du pouce. Ron n'est pas un chien. Ron n'est pas un chien. Ron n'est pas... Hermione bondit à moitié quand Harry débarqua enfin dans sa chambre. Il lui lança un regard intrigué par sa réaction, et elle se rassit immédiatement en baissant la tête.

- Ca va Mione? Tu as l'air nerveuse aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Ron en reprenant son mouvement circulaire du pouce.

La combinaison de la voix remplie de chaleur et du mouvement était insupportable. Il dégoulinait de bonnes intentions, et Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il? Ron agissait de la plus adorable des manières, et la voila, crissant intérieurement à chaque contact, chaque question de sa part? Elle se détesta de vouloir qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle se détesta de se demander comment elle avait put être aveugle à se point là. Elle se détesta tellement qu'elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour retirer son bras des caresses du roux. Tellement, qu'elle sourit de manière rassurante et se cala un peu plus contre lui. Merlin, elle était monstrueuse. Elle aurait dû se lever, lui dire qu'ils avaient à parler, prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais elle ne faisait rien, sa peau la brulait désagréablement à chaque passage du doigt masculin, et celui-ci reprenait à_ chaque fois _le même chemin. Ce geste avait-il toujours été aussi irritant? La voix inquiète de Ron avait-elle toujours semblé aussi niaise? Hermione aurait voulu faire taire son cerveau et ses interrogations abominables qui la faisaient mourir de culpabilité. C'était elle qui avait changé, après tout.

Hermione ne put retenir un irrationnel regard noir vers Ginny. Si seulement la rousse ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux! Elle profiterait de toute cette tendresse de Poufsouffle et... Enfin Hermione! _Tu parles comme une ... Serpentard! _Si elle aurait aimé pouvoir nier la remarque incrédule de sa petite voix N°2, elle en était incapable. Qui fuyait les marques de tendresses? Qui les trouvait niaises et les assimilait aux Poufsouffle? Qui grimaçait à chaque marque d'épanchement? Ce n'était même plus les Serpentard. Elle venait, effarée, de définir Drago Malefoy.

.

Heureusement, bientôt Ginny remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard et que Ron devrait sans doute rentrer au Terrier avant la tombé de la nuit pour ne pas inquiéter Mrs. Weasley. Ron sembla hésiter, mais comme Hermione ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le retenir, il ne put que se lever pour s'en aller.

- Et pour ce soir? Demanda t-il alors qu'Hermione soupirait déjà de soulagement.

- Ce soir? Répéta la brune sans comprendre.

- Je peux rester si tu préfères... pour t'endormir, explicita t-il.

Hermione dût se retenir de grimacer. Il y avait de l'espoir dans le regard bleu de son petit-ami. Elle se força de sourire de manière rassurante.

- Ron, ne sois pas ridicule voyons... Et tu sais que ça va mieux depuis que Ginny s'en est sortie, je te l'ai dis hier!

- Tu es _sure_ ?

- Si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit tu peux toujours nous faire appeler, intervint Ginny.

.

Après des aurevoirs brefs -grace à Ginny, Merlin l'en remercie- Hermione retourna sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Ron, mais comment lui éviter de souffrir? Aucune solution n'arrivait à s'imposer dans l'esprit pourtant brillant de la jeune femme. Elle avait établie des stratégies de guerre, inventé de nouveaux systèmes de défense, révolutionné les structures de sécurité du monde sorcier... et elle était incapable de rompre avec son petit ami. Chacune de ses réflexions la menaient fatalement à regretter d'avoir été aveugle et de s'être engagée avec Ron pour commencer, avant de maudire Ginny et Drago de l'avoir sortie de ses douces illusions.

Elle savait qu'il était injuste de blâmer le blond pour ses problèmes. Elle savait qu'il l'avait même sauvé d'une situation gênante en intervenant, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, pour l'empêcher d'exploser au visage de Ron. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui être reconnaissant de n'avoir pas pipé mot de "La Chose" à quique ce soit. Mais elle avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et qui mieux que l'ancien Prince des Serpentard pour ça?

Viola arriva au moment où Hermione commençait à tourner en rond dans ses réflexions. Elle détestait ne pas trouver de solutions. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponses. Elle détestait détester autant de choses. Heureusement, Viola, sensible à l'humeur de sa jeune patiente, arriva une fois de plus à faire disparaître sa tension en l'intéressant à des sujets littéraires sans rapports. La jeune Granger était donc lancé dans un débat passionné sur l'attitude de Mr. Thornton, personnage arrogant et apparemment pleins de préjugés du roman " Nord et Sud" que Viola lui avait prêté, quand on toqua à la porte.

.

.

Elle avait les joues rosies et les bras encore maintenus en l'air. Ses yeux brillaient, et Drago sut sans avoir besoin de demander qu'elle était lancée dans un débat qui la passionnait. Une petite voix lui demanda comment il la connaissait autant, mais il l'ignora royalement.

- Je dérange? Demanda t-il poliment quand les deux femmes se retournèrent vers lui.

- Je viens de finir l'examen, répondit Viola qui se leva par la même occasion.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en faisant la moue et Drago se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'attarder sur la question elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée stupide et lui envoya un sourire sincère. Le blond cacha sa perplexité en saluant l'infirmière qui passait devant lui pour sortir, et finit par se retourner vers la brune qui l'avait tant perturbé en une petite journée.

- Alors? Demanda t-il finalement alors qu'il remarquait que le col de son pyjama était mal ajusté.

- Alors ... quoi?

- Tu te sens mieux?

Hermione semblait ne pas comprendre le blond. Il allait lui rappeler son état de nervosité pré- "bain chez Drago" quand il vit la lumière de compréhension passer dans les yeux de sa vis-à-vis. Elle soupira et s'adossa à sa tête de lit.

- Le bain a aidé, oui..

- Mais..?

- Pourquoi y aurait-il forcément un 'mais' ? Grogna Hermione avant de reprendre sans laisser le temps d'une réponse : Mais ma très chère et tendre meilleure amie m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses que j'aurai préféré ne pas reconnaître.

- Oh? La vie sexuelle de Potter te boulver... Aïe !

Hermione lui avait balancé la première chose qu'elle avait trouvée directement à la tête. Les reflexes travaillés du blond lui avaient à peine permis de parer avec son bras le livre volumineux qui avait jadis siégé sur la table de chevet de la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que la vie sexu... de Harry à avoir là dedans? Arggh, les images mentales ! S'exclama une Hermione qui se fermait les yeux et y appuyait les poings comme si elle pouvait bloquer certaines visions de son imagination.

Drago s'empêcha de sourire en ramassant le livre qui avait servit d'arme.

- Je croyais que c'était de ça que Little G t'avait parlé tout à l'heure. Je l'ai même entendu, donc..

L'ancienne courageuse Gryffondor grogna en gardant les yeux fermés tout en agitant la tête.

- Je n'avais pas... Je n'avais même pas _pensé_ à imaginer Harry faire ... _quoique ce soit_ ! Harry ! Harry qui rougissait rien qu'en pensant à une fille ! Merlin mes yeux! Ces images brulent mes yeux!

Le blond se laissa rire doucement face à la dramatisation évidente de sa voisine qui secouait toujours là tête.

- Je croyais que tu étais la fille posée et raisonnée du groupe, j'aurai imaginé cette réaction de la part de Weas-laid, à la limite, mais toi !

Hermione agita la tête en ouvrant les yeux, encore un peu perturbée;

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai grandis avec Harry. Il est comme... mon frère. Pour moi il restera toujours un peu ce garçon trop petit pour ses vêtements qui se perd derrière des lunettes cassées qui lui mangent la moitié du visage.

- Comment ? Hermione Jane Granger aurait une réaction irrationnelle?

- Ce n'est absolument pas...

- Si, ça l'est, coupa le blond. Après tout, tu as passé autant de temps avec Weasley, et tu n'as pas autant de...

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase. Il allait faire remarquer très justement qu'elle sortait bien avec le rouquin alors qu'elle avait tout autant " grandis" avec lui qu'avec Potter, mais la petite grimace éclaire qu'avait faite Hermione quand il avait évoqué la belette l'arrêta.

- A moins que tu considères toujours _Ron_ comme un petit garçon, lui aussi, reprit-il lentement.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, pas la peine de chercher à deviner.

En temps normal, Drago aurait bondit sur l'occasion comme un enfant sur sa première chocogrenouille, mais il avait vu la mine de Granger s'assombrir, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la fâcher ce soir. Il fallait encore qu'il l'a convainque à passer la nuit avec lui. Pour le plan de secours de Rogue bien sur. Pas qu'il en ait envie. Pas qu'il en ait besoin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui dire qu'une attaque se préparait, déjà? Ah oui, il avait promit au Gryffondor-en-chef et à son parrain. S'empêchant de jurer contre cet élan de bonté qu'on lui imposait, il fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Même Hermione releva la tête, étonnée, quand elle constata qu'il n'allait pas l'assaillir de questions ou de remarques acerbes. Sa surprise était si évidente que Drago se demanda si il devait mal le prendre. Il savait aussi se servir de tact et de discrétion, voulait-il s'exclamer. Se contentant de grogner, il finit par se redresser ( il s'était adossé à la porte ) et de faire un geste de la tête vers sa chambre, enjoignant à la jeune femme de le suivre. Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée et ne comprenant sans doute pas très bien le message.

- Janine m'a commandé une tisane comme elle en prend tous les soirs. Une infirmière m'a servit dans ma chambre, je me suis dis qu'un verre te ferait du bien avant de dormir.

Hermione hésita une seconde. Il était sur que la veille, sa mission aurait été plus facile. Il aurait put la convaincre très facilement de dormir avec lui. Mais après le baiser de la matinée, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'hésiter à le suivre sans question alors qu'il se faisait déjà tard et que leur historique dénotait une tendance à s'endormir dans le mauvais lit une nuit sur deux.

.

.

Hermione se demandait si elle prenait la bonne décision en suivant Drago à sa chambre. Ses deux voix intérieures avaient deux positions opposées. La première assurait que bien que ce soit risqué, Drago avait été un parfait gentleman quand il lui avait proposé un bain plus tôt, et qu'il ne s'était alors rien passé. La deuxième voix ne niait pas ce que sa consœur affirmait, elle se contentait de poser une question agaçante. _Est-ce que tu es sur que tu veux qu'il ne tente rien_? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre la question absurde qui la hanta les quelques secondes la menant de sa chambre à la chaise du bureau de Drago. Elle avait choisie le bureau malgré la proposition plus confortable du blond qui lui avait proposé le lit - une chaise inconfortable était plus neutre qu'un lit douillet invitant à la paresse. _Et à la luxure._

- Tais-toi ! Murmura furieusement la brune à sa propre petite voix intérieure.

Si Drago l'avait entendu ou vu, il n'en montra rien. La tisane qui restait magiquement à la température parfaite la transporta immédiatement chez elle. Son chez-sois moldu. Sa mère faisait exactement la même. Elle n'en avait jamais gouté de si bonne. Le souvenir de sa mère qui prenait avec elle une tisane nocturne alors que son père montait se coucher en avance la fit sourire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu ses parents?

Espérant changer son fil de pensées pour un plus gai, elle remarqua le regard pensif de son voisin, aussi silencieux qu'elle, et posa sans réfléchir la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- A quoi tu penses?

Et bien, si ça n'était pas niais comme question._ Bien joué Hermione!_

Drago haussa un sourcil un peu étonné. La brunette sentait venir la petite remarque qui viendrait moquer sa question, mais l'expression de Malefoy s'adoucit pour redevenir pensive.

- Aux tisanes que je buvais avec ma mère le soir.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, mais elle ne dit rien. Lisait-il dans les pensées ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence? La voix de Molly résonna dans sa tête aussi clair que toutes les fois où elle avait déclaré " _les coincidences n'existent que pour les moldus. Nous, on appelle ça le destin_". La pensée la fit sourire. Le destin, huh? Elle avait eu du mal à croire en cette chose si peu scientifique. Si peu fiable. Comment expliquer, démontrer, comprendre le destin? Mais après les dernières années qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis et les membres de l'ordre, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle avait connu l'inexplicable. Elle avait vu de ses yeux ce qui ne pouvait être ni démontré, ni comprit._ Alors quoi, ton destin t'a conduit jusqu'à Malefoy, ce soir_? Hermione y pensa une seconde puis décida qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Parfois il fallait "se contenter de vivre sans réfléchir, Hermione!", comme le lui disait toujours Ron.

- Et toi? Finit par demander le blond.

- J'essaye d'arrêter de penser.

- Hermione "Je-sais-tout" Granger essaye _d'arrêter de penser_? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de ma voisine? S'exclama le blond dans un faux ton choqué.

La concernée se contenta de tirer la langue dans une de ces démonstrations de maturité que pratiquaient souvent Ron et Harry. Drago répliqua par son simple rire, et le son fit frissonner Hermione. Son rire était bas et grave. Un enchainement mélodieux de notes qui la ramenait sans qu'elle n'ait à s'endormir dans sa cascade onirique. Le souvenir du bras puissant de Drago qui l'enserrait par la taille pour l'attirer au milieu du lit ressurgît en même temps et elle sentit ses joues rougir. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience à quel point ce geste l'avait remuée. Il y avait quelque chose d'autoritaire et de ... viril dans ce geste. _Merlin reprend toi, Hermione!_

Le blond choisit ce moment pour repousser doucement la petite table sur laquelle était posé le plateau et allonger son dos sur le lit. Il leva les bras pour les plier sous sa tête et Hermione détourna le regard à la seconde où elle vit une parcelle de son bas ventre dévoilée par un tee shirt accidentellement relevé. Par Merlin, pourquoi était-ce si dur de maintenir son regard écarté de cet éclat de blancheur entre deux tissus aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau. Perdant sa lutte contre sa propre conscience, Hermione déposa finalement son regard sur cette peau claire qui dessinait un bas ventre musclé parcouru de quelques veines plus épaisses et par un fin duvet qui devait sans doute descendre de son nombril jusqu'à ..

Elle sursauta presque quand le blond se redressa d'un mouvement rapide mais fluide. Elle avait faillit tomber en arrière avec sa tasse à moitié remplie. Drago lui lança un regard interrogatif avant d'annoncer calmement, ses yeux fixant avec une intensité affolante ceux chocolats d'Hermione:

- Je crois que la tisane magique agit un peu. Je me sens prêt à dormir.

La Hermione normale aurait demandé en quoi la tisane était magique, quel genre de sort ou de potion y appliquait-on et quels étaient leurs effets, mais la Hermione perdue dans un regard tétanisant se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Tu sais _Hermione_, reprit-il,...

Et la concernée déglutit difficilement quand son prénom fut à nouveau prononcé de cette voix basse et rauque, comme cassée, qui l'avait déjà hantée quelques nuits plus tôt.

- Oui?

Elle aurait dû se contenter d'un autre signe de tête. Sa voix avait été serrée et faible, comme si elle appréhendait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. _Et c'est le cas,_ souffla sa voix N°2.

- Hier... je n'ai pas eu besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Les signaux d'alarmes se déclenchèrent dans l'esprit bien organisé d'Hermione. Elle savait parfaitement bien où Drago voulait la mener, et si elle ne réagissait pas dans les dix secondes, elle se retrouverait piégée.

Se lever, s'excuser et s'en aller. Non, se lever, souhaiter bonne nuit, et s'en aller.

Le cerveau d'Hermione Granger était du genre qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien quelque soit la pression. Et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Mais c'était son corps qui la maintenait clouée à sa chaise. Son corps qui ne la laissait pas se détacher de ce regard fixe. Son cerveau tentait de lutter, cherchait une solution. Il y avait même une part d'elle qui soupçonnait Malefoy d'avoir empoisonné la tisane!

Le jeune homme finit par se lever pour défaire les draps toujours trop serrés de l'hopital. Mais au lieu de se contenter de son côté, il fit le tour du lit pour défaire l'autre angle, comme si il arrangeait le lit pour une deuxième personne.

_Sors MAINTENANT, _prévint la voix N°1 soucieuse d'aider Hermione. Celle-ci finit enfin par se lever.

- Draco je crois que je vais...

Elle fit un signe de la tête vers l'extérieur mais il l'arrêta quand, à genoux sur le matelas, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. _N'y va pas!_ Elle avança. Il tendit la même vers elle comme pour lui toucher le visage, mais ses doigts trouvèrent le col indiscipliné de son haut de pyjama, qu'il arrangea avec sérieux avant de retirer sa main avec une caresse presque imperceptible sur sa joue.

Et bien sur, elle fit le tour du lit et se glissa silencieusement entre les draps soigneusement défaits.

.

.

Drago s'était endormie depuis plusieurs heures quand une main posée sur sa bouche comme pour le bâillonner le réveilla d'un bond. Dans un reflexe d'une précision meurtrière, il saisit le poignet de son assaillant et enfonça son coude dans l'avant bras de celui-ci. Une toute petite pression supplémentaire casserait sans problème le... GRANGER?

La jeune femme s'était retenue de crier quand il avait brutalement repoussé sa main et il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui avait prit et si par Merlin elle voulait perdre l'usage de ses membres quand il repéra le regard de la brune. Dans la nuit il pouvait apercevoir le sérieux et la concentration d'une Hermione qui semblait tendre l'oreille. Elle lui fit le signe de se taire et se pencha pour saisir sa baguette avant de doucement poser le pied au sol. D'un geste de sa propre baguette, Drago plaça un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

- Granger écoute-moi...

- Drago j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis sur d'avoir entendu la détonation d'une explosion magique dans les étages inferieurs. Harry et Ginny sont peut-êt...

- Hermione écoute-moi !

Drago du retirer en vitesse les mains qu'il venait de poser sur les épaules d'une Granger agitée quand il l'a vit prête à l'attaquer.

- Wow! Hermione! On se calme!

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir au aguets, dans une situation d'embuscade ou d'attaque surprise, aussi ne savait-il pas qu'il ne fallait pas approcher Hermione Jane Granger quand elle se préparait à un combat. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il l'observa, choqué, quelques secondes à la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux étaient calculateurs, froids, ses sourcils se fronçaient mais pas dans la moue enfantine que Drago lui connaissait quand elle réfléchissait. Et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes.

- Hermione, écoute. Les mangemorts attaquent l'hôpital ce soir. Trois figures emblématiques de la Guerre et un traitre, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour annoncer au monde qu'ils existent toujours. Harry et l'ordre avait prévu l'attaque, des membres de l'ordre sont déjà dispersés en bas et Potter veille sur Ginny. Maintenant, toi, tu dois me suivre!

Le blond aurait presque put entendre la bousculade de questions qui devaient fuser dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il repéra même l'évidence de son mécontentement quand il lui annonça que c'était une mission prévue malgré son ignorance. Potter allait avoir des explications à fournir, pensa t-il. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester comme il s'y attendait, Hermione acquiesça de la tête, retrouva sa position de défense malgré l'impression de calme qu'elle dégageait et suivit sans broncher Drago. Il reconnut dans sa position qu'elle couvrait ses arrières.

Fermer les yeux. Respirer.

" C'est parti" chuchota t-il à sa voisine. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le couloir était inhabituellement plongé dans une semi-prénombre. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche rassura Drago, la porte de Will était encore fermée avec la poigné tournée au trois-quarts, comme il y avait veillé en sortant. Donnant dos à cette issue fermée du couloir, il avança vers la porte d'Hermione qui signait aussi le tournant du couloir ou se cacherait peut-être des mangemorts. D'après Potter, il n'y avait que peu de chance que quiconque réussisse à arriver à leur niveau, mais rien n'était sur. La première porte était celle du vieillard qu'avait dû garder Granger, Drago l'ouvrit la, s'assura d'un sort qu'il n'y avait que le patient dans la chambre et la referma derrière lui, avança vers la prochaine.

- Verrouille cette porte, chuchota t-il à Hermione qui acquiesça et se mit au travail.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire déplacer le vieil homme, mais les sorts de sécurité d'Hermione Granger étaient assez bons pour décourager un assaillant moins doué qu'elle. A la porte suivante, Drago réveilla Janine Sinclair qui, toujours aussi pragmatique, ne paniqua même pas à l'idée d'être attaquée. Elle se leva calmement, prit sa baguette et suivit Drago, vite retrouvée par Hermione qui couvrait toujours ses arrières. Le tour de l'étage prouva qu'il était toujours inviolé, leur petit groupe fut rejoint par un petit homme d'origine asiatique qui fut beaucoup plus affolé que la patiente précédente. Heureusement Janine put le calmer en chuchotant quelques mots qu'il comprit grâce à un traducteur magique qu'elle appliqua de sa baguette. Les autres portes furent verrouillées par Hermione au fur et à mesure.

- Maintenant tout le monde dans la chambre de Will, ordonna t-il en observant la porte de la salle des infirmières, seul passage entre les autres étages et celui en quarantaine.

Hermione semblait vouloir protester, la Gryffondor en elle se révoltait sans doute de ne pas pouvoir descendre se jeter dans la bataille, mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien. Se plaçant devant les deux autres, elle les mena d'un pas rapide dans la chambre du benjamin alors que Drago s'approchait de la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vérifiée. Un sort de détection lui confirma que personne n'y était encore présent, il y pénétra donc rapidement, s'avança vers le bureau principal de la petite pièce et appuya de sa baguette sur le bouton d'urgence qui était caché sous le meuble. Sans plus attendre une seconde malgré la voix qui criait "_Meredith est en bas quelque part!_" dans son esprit, il rejoint en courant la chambre de Will.

.

Will se tenait droit derrière une Hermione qui pointait sa baguette vers la porte. Le chinois n'avait apparemment pas de baguette puisqu'il se contentait de prendre un air terrorisé derrière Janine Sinclair, toujours calme, qui avait elle aussi la baguette dégainée.

- Granger sécurise la porte.

Drago s'était entendu parler d'une voix plus sombre qu'il ne se connaissait. Il avait perdu l'habitude de la dureté que le combat portait à son timbre. Hermione s'éloigna immédiatement du petit pour concentrer sa magie sur la porte qu'elle scellait rapidement, Drago, sans attendre, se précipita dans la salle de bain du garçon et rechercha avec sa baguette la trace magique qu'avait dû laisser Severus sur l'un des murs. Des étincelles vertes fusèrent quand il se rapprocha du mur auquel était fixé le bidet. _Charmant, Severus_. Un coup sur le mur provoqua un grondement rappelant brièvement celui du mur du Chemin de Traverse quand il ouvrait son passage.

- C'est une sortie? Demanda Janine, prononçant son premier mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

Drago acquiesça. Devant lui, juste au dessus du bidet, se trouvait à présent un tunnel de moins d'un mètre de diamètre.

- Vous y allez en premier, Janine, suivit de Will, vous (il désigna du menton le chinois qui venait d'arriver) et Hermione.

- Et toi? S'exclama immédiatement Will qui arrivait avec Granger.

- Je serais juste derrière elle, rassura le jeune homme. Le tunnel ne mène pas réellement à une sortie, seulement à une pièce souterraine sécurisée…

- Nous sommes toujours en quarantaine après tout, murmura Janine dans un soupire.

Drago acquiesça.

.

.

Le plan de Drago avait une faille, et Hermione sentait qu'il en avait conscience. Elle accepta l'aide du blond quand il l'aida à monter jusqu'au tunnel et lui tendit la main quand se fut son tour. Comment arrivait-il à bondir dans un tunnel qui forçait à se plier en deux dans la poussière, et le faire avec élégance? Janine et le chinois avançaient déjà en profondeur, Will semblait hésiter à se séparer de Drago et elle-même ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de départ.

- Drago à la seconde où ils lanceront un sort de détection, le tunnel sera repéré.

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, au lieu de ça, il sourit légèrement.

- J'aurai dû penser que Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas simplement obéir sans réfléchir.

Le regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme dans l'obscurité l'incita à répondre avec plus de sérieux.

- Ils pourront détecter qu'il y a une "présence" supplémentaire, pas notre nombre.

- Et alors, se sera suffisant pour ... tu comptes rester en arrière? Réalisa t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne compte pas me sacrifier pour quique ce soit, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor que je sache!

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Il était pratiquement sur qu'Harry réussirait à contenir l'attaque aux étages inferieurs: quand on s'en prenait aux proches du Survivant, celui-ci n'y allait pas de main morte. Pourtant, il était quasi certain qu'un des attaquants ne s'attarderait pas avec les autres. Drago avait toujours été la proie préférée de Meredith, et il ne comptait pas manquer une telle confrontation.

.

Cela faisait bien trois quart d'heure que Drago, Hermione et un Will assoupit attendaient à l'entrée du tunnel. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione les avait dissimulé derrière une illusion qui faisait disparaitre l'orifice mural de la... BOUM.

L'explosion fit sursauter le petit qui se réveilla d'un bond avant qu'Hermione ne lui plaque la main sur la bouche. Après quelques secondes, il finit par la repousser, signalant qu'il resterait silencieux alors que Drago faisait tournoyer sa baguette silencieusement. Il essayait de ressentir sa magie, de l'appeler à lui. Il se sentait si faible, si diminué... Combattre Meredith serait ridicule si l'affrontement se basait sur la puissance. Il pensait déjà aux ruses de Serpentard qui pourraient lui donner l'avantage quand le bruit d'une porte défoncée magiquement le rappela au présent. Ils avaient déverrouillé la porte de la salle de bains. Profitant qu'il puisse voir sans être vu, Drago put s'assurer qu'il ne connaissait pas le mangemort en tenue noir qui venait d'arriver.

- Personne ici, s'exclama le mage noir en lançant un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite salle d'eau.

- Sure?

Le sang de Drago se figea. Meredith. C'était sa voix venant de la chambre principale. Il se sentit tendre vers ce son comme si son être recherchait le contact visuel avec le démon qui l'avait hanté. Il se tourna doucement - pour éviter le froissement d'habit - vers Will et Hermione. Le premier semblait paralysé, il fixait l'ouverture par laquelle il venait d'apercevoir l'homme en noir comme s'il pouvait surgir pour l'attaquer à chaque seconde. La jeune femme, elle, semblait avoir remarqué la réaction du blond à la voix féminine provenant de la chambre. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil qui lui demandait s'il allait bien, et il acquiesça. Sans prononcer un son, il ordonna du bout des lèvres un " Allez-y, maintenant!" . Mais bien sur, aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement.

- Trouve-le ! Le sort ne se trompe pas, s'exclama la voix féminine.

Elle devait avoir lancé le sort de détection. Le " Trouve-_le_" prouvait bien qu'elle ne cherchait que lui malgré l'absence de plusieurs patients ayant vidés leurs chambres et l'importance de Granger. L'homme qu'ils avaient déjà vu réapparut l'air plus énervé, et Drago put apercevoir que son œil droit ressortait étrangement à la lumière de la lune. Il n'en avait pas. D'un signe de tête qui n'admettait plus le refus, il fit signe aux deux autres de décamper. Son regard dur et sans appel fit sortir Will de sa transe et le petit finit par accepter de se mettre à genoux pour suivre le chemin poussiéreux ouvert par Janine plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

- Il doit y avoir une planque ici.

Drago se força à rester calme. Meredith avait enfin fait son apparition. Il aurait put remarquer que sa chevelure noire était toujours illuminée d'un reflet violet, que la pale complexion de son visage était toujours aussi fine ou que ses yeux clairs semblaient toujours aussi perçants, mais son esprit était déjà trop occupé : la jeune fille en tout point différente qui se trouvait à ses côtés ne semblait pas vouloir décamper. Hermione bougea légèrement pour mieux apercevoir la nouvelle arrivée, et le bruit attira l'attention de cette dernière.

Drago savait qu'il fallait agir vite. Il devait se dévoiler tout de suite s'il voulait éviter que Meredith ne découvre le passage et décide d'aller y jeter un œil. Jurant silencieusement, il lança un sortilège à sa voisine de chambre avant de sortir d'un bond de l'illusion (qui tint bon) d'Hermione, se découvrant au yeux des deux mangemorts.

.

.

Hermione eu cette sensation bizarre que Harry lui avait déjà décrite. Comme si Drago lui avait cassé un œuf glacé sur la tête et que celui-ci coulait le long de son visage, jusqu'à ses épaules pour recouvrir tout son corps. Elle comprit qu'elle devenait progressivement transparente à l'œil nu. Sans doute une dernière précaution de Drago qui avait dû comprendre qu'elle ne comptait aller nul part. Une Gryffondor n'allait pas se planquer face au danger.

Elle vit l'ancien Prince des Serpentards faire sa grande entrée face aux deux autres et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'effet dramatique qu'il y rajoutait. Il inclina même la tête pour saluer ses ennemis. Hermione était sure que s'il n'avait pas s'agit d'un "Malefoy-qui-ne-se-rabaisse-devant-personne" il aurait fait la révérence pour en rajouter. Le blond évita d'un coup de baguette assuré le sort que le mangemort homme lui envoya par surprise.

- Drago, fit simplement la jeune femme.

Hermione ne la voyait pas clairement, mais elle l'avait tout de même reconnu; c'était la femme qui avait lancé à Drago le Doloris le jour de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Sans doute la Meredith qu'il avait souvent évoqué. Une curiosité presque déplacée poussait la brune à vouloir s'avancer pour pouvoir observer la fameuse Meredith. Quel genre de femme pouvait bouleverser Drago Malefoy à ce point? Que lui avait-elle fait? Quelle était son histoire? Quelque chose dans le fait que Drago, le supposé "Prince de Glace", ait été marqué à ce point par une femme agaçait Hermione. Il était supposé être insensible et froid, pourtant pendant plusieurs jours après la bataille elle avait trouvé dans les yeux du blond une présence, un souvenir, qui le hantait. Elle savait qu'il avait s'agit de Meredith. Et elle détestait ça.

Les pensées d'Hermione l'éloignèrent quelques secondes de la conversation murmurée, et elle pesta silencieusement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté un bout du dialogue. Drago était immobile, parfaitement droit, l'air détendu. Quoique Meredith puisse dire, ça n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser le blond, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avec nonchalance. Hermione ne retint pas un petit sourire.

- Et quel en serait l'intérêt? Tu vois bien que je suis dans une aile fermée de l'hôpital, en quarantaine. Je serais mort dans une quinzaine de jours.

Hermione observa avec attention la réaction de Meredith, qui écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en baissant légèrement sa baguette. Elle ne semblait pas si indifférente au destin de ... Attendez une seconde. Il serait mort dans quinze jours? Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, semblant glacer sur son passage tous les muscles de la jeune fille, qui resta paralysé. Drago était contaminé? Non. Ce devait être du bluff. Une manière de perturber la Mangemort. Pas la vérité. Tout en suivant la conversation, elle chercha dans sa mémoire un mot, une phrase du blond qui aurait put la rassurer qu'il était sains. En vain.

- Quoique tu me fasses ce soir, Severus fera passer le mot et les journaux publieront les détails de la terrible maladie mortelle qui m'a emporté au milieu de la nuit.

Meredith gronda en reprenant sa posture d'attaque, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée. L'attitude ennuyée de son adversaire semblait l'agacer.

- Tu ne seras pas le seul à mourir, ce soir, Dray. Mes hommes s'occupent déjà du prétendu " Élu" et de sa copine rousse, et je sais que Granger est quelque part à cet étage.

- Comme si _tes_ hommes pouvaient toucher à Potter quand il décide de protéger sa copine, railla doucement le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione se força à respirer doucement pour calmer son cœur. Elle avait l'habitude des situations de crises, elle savait contrôler ses nerfs, elle savait diriger ses pensées loin des images morbides des corps de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle avait soudainement imaginés morts un étage plus bas. Harry et Ginny étaient tous deux des membres de l'Ordre entrainés, ils pouvaient se défendre. Elle ne penserait pas à l'état de faiblesse de Ginny, ni à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle devait se trouver un Harry sans baguette. Non, elle penserait à la force d'un homme ayant vaincu de puissants Dragon à mains nues. Voila.

- Me tuer ne te servira à rien, si ce n'est, peut-être, à me soulager. Un Avada Kedavra sera sans doute une mort plus douce que celle qui m'attend ici. Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas prêt à me défendre? Demanda Drago en écartant les bras sur les côtés, comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à se donner sans résistance.

Hermione dû enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume pour s'empêcher de bondir de sa cachette et attaquer les deux assaillants pour pouvoir frapper elle même l'idiot peroxydé qui avait apparemment décidé de se suicider.

- Tues le Meredith, qu'on en finisse! S'exclama la voix rauque du deuxième mangemort caché dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- Tais-toi ! , répliqua immédiatement la brune.

Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Comme prise dans un dilemme. Ce n'était sans doute pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé sa confrontation avec Drago - quelqu'ait été sa relation avec lui dans le passé. Voulait-elle l'achever de ses propres mains? Préférait-elle le laisser en vie pour le voir souffrir d'une mort lente et pénible? Le tuerait-elle par pitié plus que par haine? Une sensation nauséeuse montait doucement en Hermione. Que Merlin l'a foudroie sur place si elle le laissait mourir sous ses yeux sans réagir! Elle savait pertinemment que la priorité de Drago était les patients qu'il avait mis en sécurité dans le tunnel. Avait-il laissé tombé son légendaire égoïsme et sa lâcheté parce qu'il se savait mourant de toutes les manières ? Avait-il tenu à affronter Meredith quelqu'en soient les conséquences? Ou faisait-il simplement preuve de courage et de sacrifice pour essayer de gagner du temps et déconcentrer ses adversaires? Hermione ne savait pas ce qui motivait son ancien ennemi, mais quelque soient ses raisons, elles ne suffisaient pas à justifier sa mort.

- Non, elle ne peut pas avoir transplanné. Ne nous sous-estime pas, Drago, on a prit nos précautions.

Hermione savait que le sujet s'était reporté sur elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu ne connais pas Granger, ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

C'était le moment.

- Il veut dire que si je l'avais voulu, je serais parti cherché des renforts depuis longtemps.

La Gryffondor jusque là restée dans l'ombre était apparue de nul part. La nommée Meredith ne montra aucun signe de surprise - elle était bonne. Son camarade mangemort, lui, bondit pratiquement en arrière avant de lancer ce qui devait être le premier sort à lui être passé par la tête. Il manqua grossièrement la brunette qui se décala à peine sur le côté. Il était mauvais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là dans ce cas? Demanda calmement leur assaillante sans même ciller.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de fuir la mort. Je suis aussi dans un étage en quarantaine, ça devrait être suffisant pour tout expliquer. Je suis contaminée.

- Alors toi aussi, tu préfèrerais la mort de ma baguette? Interrogea la femme d'un ton qui soulignait son manque de conviction en ce mensonge.

- Pas particulièrement. Mais je pensais qu'il serait sage de vous prévenir que vous venez sans doute d'être infecté à votre tour. Sortir à l'extérieur risquerait de propager le virus. Dans vos rangs comme les nôtres.

Le deuxième mangemort s'agita immédiatement, reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Tuons-les et rentrons, Meredith! Vite! Je ne veux pas rester là une seconde de plus!

L'homme fit la bêtise de lever sa baguette vers Drago, se préparant à prononcer les mots de la mort, quand il fut expulsé contre un mur.

- _Je_ suis la _seule_ à pouvoir le tuer, gronda Meredith d'un ton mauvais et bas qui aurait put faire frissonner un mort.

- J'ai toujours apprécié ta dévotion, tonna la voix distante et froide de Drago, qui rangea sa baguette et mis tranquillement ses mains dans ses poches. Sur tous les plans, reprit-il, tu as cette manière de _te_ _donner_ entièrement qui...

- Silence!

Le mouvement brusque de sa baguette vers le blond la mena à sa perte. La baguette d'Hermione, au bout de laquelle crépitait un sort à peine retenu, le laissa filer vers la Mangemort qui perdit sa baguette et alla s'écraser à son tour contre un mur. Drago décida enfin de bouger, sans perdre pour autant cette calme arrogance qui semblait le rendre si détaché à la scène devant lui. Il posa sur elle des yeux neutres et s'accroupit, pliant ses genoux pour descendre au niveau de la femme à moitié appuyée sur le mur, et semi-consciente.

Hermione avait à présent deux baguettes, chacune pointée sur l'un des mangemorts, et elle murmurait une série de sorts et incantations auxquels Drago ne prêtait pas attention.

.

.

Elle était là, devant lui, les yeux rougis par la haine qu'elle pouvait lui porter et la rage d'avoir été arrêtée. Elle devait sans doute lutter pour rester éveillée, vu le coup à la tête qu'elle avait prit. Drago l'observa sans se presser, cherchant dans les traits de son visage ce qui avait put l'attirer à une époque. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Ni charisme, ni charme, ni sensualité, ni envie de la posséder aussi sauvagement qu'autrefois. Rien. Même pas de haine, de rage, d'envie de vengeance, ou de violence. Rien. Il avait l'impression d'observer en spectateurs des images d'un passé longtemps révolu. Il était redevenu indiffèrent. Severus avait perdu son pari, il lui devait 10 gallions.

Drago lui avait bien dit pourtant, qu'un Malefoy ne tombait pas amoureux.

Et puis, comme si l'action se déroulait au ralenti, Drago remarqua la main droite de son ancienne maitresse, contractée autour d'un objet invisible. Il l'a vit le pousser de la main gauche pour l'éloigner d'elle, et se redresser. Il l'a vit armer son bras droit, laissant apparaitre la flèche qu'elle avait sans doute cachée dans sa manche. Il l'a vit viser Granger qui se retournait à peine, et les images de souvenirs se superposaient à l'instant présent. Des images de Meredith lui avouant qu'elle était Maitre de Potion, spécialité _poison_ et antidote. Il savait déjà de quoi était imbibé la fléchette qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Il savait déjà que Meredith ne ratait jamais ses coups. Elle ne l'aurait pas. Pas Hermione.

Et soudain, il sentit son souffle se bloquer et l'action reprendre sa vitesse normale. Sa poitrine se remplir de violence en renvoyant le calme de l'indifférence qu'il venait d'observer. Sans contrôler sa force une seconde, Drago, qui était tombé en arrière quand Meredith l'avait poussé, se redressa sur ses coudes et donna un coup de pied violent dans le bras de la jeune femme. La fléchette manqua à peine Hermione qui bondit sur le côté, et Drago, terminant son mouvement, se redressa totalement sur ses genoux, arma son bras droit et serra son poing.

- Drago, non !

Il avait entendu la voix d'Hermione, mais son bras percuta tout de même le coté gauche du visage de Meredith. Avec toute sa force. Il sentit la tête être propulsée sur le côté, et perçut le son morbide d'un crâne se crashant sur un mur. Peut-être même celui d'une nuque se brisant. Avant même d'avoir retirer son bras, il savait qu'elle était morte. Il fixa plusieurs secondes le corps sans vie à ses genoux, et à nouveau sa rage et sa violence disparurent. Le laissant vidé de l'intérieur, avec un seul écho qui se répercutait dans son esprit alors que l'adrénaline retombait doucement. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui le fixait silencieusement sans même paraître horrifiée, et les mots vibrants dans son esprit sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait put les retenir :

- Tu es contaminée?

Sa voix était basse et semblait tellement calme qu'on aurait put croire celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione ne cilla pas et ne détourna pas le regard quand elle répondit :

- Oui.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione écoutait silencieusement sa meilleure amie tempêter avec véhémence en faisant les cents pas. Elles étaient dans la chambre de la brune, qui venait de voir passer par là trois infirmières, Severus, Harry, Ron, Harry et Ron, Harry, Ron et Ginny, Drago et enfin les quatre ensembles. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé. Murmurant quelques " Oui" quand on lui demandait si elle allait bien et des " Je suis d'accord" quand Ginny sollicitait son avis dans son tourbillon de paroles. Sinon, elle se contentait de regarder, d'écouter, et de penser. Drago était contaminé. Drago était contaminé. Drago était contaminé. Drago était contaminé. Cette litanie se répétait dans son esprit depuis si longtemps et si fort qu'elle se demandait si son cœur n'était pas celui à chanter ces paroles. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils ne pas l'entendre? _Drago_ était _contaminé_.

Hermione Granger était pourtant connu au quatre coins du pays et du monde sorcier comme étant une jeune femme à l'esprit vif et aux nerfs d'aciers. Du genre à garder son calme dans les pires situations et de toujours - _toujours_ - trouver des solutions. Et voila que depuis son enfermement dans cette prison médicale, son cerveau l'avait abandonné à trois reprises. La première fois, quand Harry était allé combattre des dragons et que l'état de Ginny empirait. Drago l'avait rapidement remise sur pieds en lui rappelant_ qui_ elle était. Qui ils étaient. La deuxième fois... c'était quand le gout des lèvres de Drago avait chassé de son esprit toute la raison, la logique, l'expérience, le calme, la haine, la rage, la monotonie et la frustration qu'elle avait put garder en elle. Son cerveau n'avait trouvé aucune explication à ce phénomène nouveau, et elle n'en avait pas cherché.

Et puis la dernière fois. Cette fois.

_Drago était contaminé. _

- Et je sais qu'il ne le regrette même pas! S'indignait pendant ce temps Ginny. Harry est tellement insupportable quand il joue au héro. De quoi il avait peur? Il aurait pu me le dire, par Merlin! "Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, Gin" ! c'est la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à me répondre! Comme si être réveillée par des explosions, des portes qui volent et des sorts qui fusent de tous les côtés, c'était mieux!

Hermione aussi s'était dit qu'elle aurait préféré être au courant de l'attaque. Elle s'était sentie vexée quand Harry leur avait avoué qu'il avait préféré les laisser dans le noir pour qu'elles n'aient pas à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient le _trio d'Or_, par Godric! Ils faisaient tout ensemble, dangereux ou pas, inquiétants ou pas. Depuis quand Harry leur cachait des choses pour leur propres bien? S'il s'inquiétait pour Ginny parce qu'elle était fatiguée, quelles raisons avait-il de lui cacher, à elle?

Elle avait gardé son calme en l'expliquant à Harry, Ron avait confirmé tout ce qu'elle disait avec - étonnamment - le même ton posé et détaché. Ils n'étaient pas en colère, ils étaient seulement déçus. Et si Harry ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir caché la vérité à sa fiancée, il avait lancé un regard plein d'excuses et de remords à Hermione.

- Ginny il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara soudainement la brune, interrompant son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta immédiatement Ginny, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quand.. quand les mangemorts étaient dans la chambre. Je t'ai dis que Drago était allé leur parler pour nous laisser le temps de partir.

Elle fit une pause en baissant les yeux, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ginny n'interrompit pas son silence. La rousse alla au contraire s'installer sur le lit près de sa meilleure amie, toutes indignation et colère oubliées.

- Et je t'ai dis qu'il... avait fini par dire qu'il était contaminé, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui...

- Ensuite, il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie en _tuant_ Meredith.

- Oui.. ?

- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est que quand il s'est retourné vers moi.. Il m'a demandé qu'une seule chose. Si j'étais infectée par le virus aussi.

Ginny n'osa pas parler alors qu'Hermione relevait doucement les yeux vers elle. Pour une fois, la petite Weasley semblait incapable de lire le visage de sa meilleure amie alors que celle ci se forçait à rester le plus détaché possible de ce qu'elle disait.

- Et j'ai dis oui.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes, la tension presque palpable dans l'air donnait une ambiance étouffante qui allait parfaitement bien à la teneur de la conversation. Doucement, Ginny s'avança et prit la main de Hermione dans la sienne, comme si elle venait de tout comprendre.

- Tu lui as menti, fit-elle finalement.

- Oui.

.

.

Will n'avait pas demandé à Drago de rester, mais celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas s'éloigner. Ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre du plus jeune, et discutaient à voix basse de sujets triviaux qui permettaient à Will de ne plus penser à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Le jeune Burns avait été paralysé par la peur quand il avait aperçut les deux mangemorts. Quand Drago était venu le chercher, il avait à peine osé murmurer une question concernant l'œil manquant de l'homme. Il l'avait vu comme un monstre horrifiant et Drago se rappela seulement à ce moment là qu'après tout, William n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'était Janine qui avait demandé ce qui c'était passé, et ce qu'il était advenu des deux mangemorts. Drago n'avait pas répondu, Janine n'avait pas insisté. Le chinois, lui, était tellement excité et nerveux que personne n'avait réussit à le sortir du tunnel. Les infirmières avaient dû le calmer à l'aide d'une potion qui l'avait directement assommé. Quelques aurors étaient venus poser des questions, Severus et Harry étaient venus voir comment ils allaient. Potter s'était excusé de ne pas avoir retenus les deux mangemorts. Drago avait eu un rire jaune. Meredith aurait réussit à le retrouver même s'il s'était caché au centre d'une forêt maudite et entourée de dragons affamés. Et puis la chambre de Will s'était doucement vidée, le mur de la salle de bains avait été réparé pendant que Drago passait faire un saut chez Granger avec les trois autres Gryffondors. Elle l'avait fixé toute la durée de sa visite. Elle avait à peine répondu aux questions qu'on lui posait. Comme si elle avait été trop occupée à le fixer, lui. Il avait soutenu son regard mais les mots qui la condamnaient à une mort certaine résonnaient encore dans sa tête, alors il avait pris congés.

Will n'avait pas avoué à Drago qu'il n'arriverait sans doute pas à se rendormir seul. Le blond avait juste prétendu s'installer au bureau du petit, et il avait commencé à parler. Peu à peu, les paupières de l'enfant s'étaient faites lourdes, sa respiration plus profonde, et il s'était endormi. Drago pensa un moment à partir, mais il ne voulait pas que Will se retrouve seul s'il se réveillait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas avoir à rester seul avec ses pensées. Son cerveau était en ébullition. La discussion avec son voisin l'avait quelque peu calmée. Leurs voix basses et douces et le caractère superficiel de leurs sujets avaient aussi bien marché sur lui que sur l'enfant, mais à la seconde ou les paupières de Will s'étaient fermées, le moment de paix s'était évaporé.

Il avait tué, à nouveau. Meredith. Alors qu'elle avait baissé sa baguette quand il lui avait annoncé sa maladie. Pourquoi avait-elle affaissé son arme, pourquoi? Des images de lui-même faisant le même mouvement face à un Dumbledore affaibli se mêlèrent au tourbillon de souvenirs dans son esprit. Il avait baissé sa baguette parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son directeur. Avait-elle eu la même révélation? Est-ce que savoir qu'il allait mourir l'avait vraiment touchée? Et il l'avait tué d'un coup de poing. Un seul. Il entendait encore le bruit de craquement qui avait signé la fin de Meredith. Elle avait été désarmée, a terre, affaiblie, et il l'avait tué. Sans même utiliser sa magie. A main nue. Comme un vulgaire moldue. Parce qu'elle avait tenté d'attaquer Granger. Il avait ressentie une telle haine. Une telle _rage_. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il aurait presque put sentir le calme glisser sur sa peau comme une cape mal attachée. Il avait entendu la voix d'Hermione lui demander d'arrêter. Il avait comprit qu'il ne devait pas. Il aurait _pu_ s'arrêter alors que son bras était armé, prêt à fondre avec toute la puissance qu'il se connaissait sur sa victime. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait à ce point été rendu fou par cette tentative contre Granger?

Granger. Alors elle était contaminée aussi?

C'était étrange, cette facilité qu'il avait à accepter son propre destin, sa propre mort, mais pas celle des autres. D'abord Will, et ensuite Granger? Il aurait comprit qu'une justice divine le punisse lui, mais pourquoi les deux autres? Will n'était qu'un enfant, et si vif en plus. Et Hermione. Hermione était l'incarnation même de la vie. Avec ses expressions, ses humeurs, ses éclats de rire et de larmes, sa générosité, la _sincérité_ avec laquelle elle s'intéressait et s'inquiétait pour _tout_ le monde. Elle avait toujours fais les bon choix. Même quand ils étaient durs. Elle avait choisit le bon côté depuis le début. Elle s'était battue, elle s'est donnée corps et âme pour une communauté sorcière qui la considérait souvent comme une simple fille de moldue. Quel genre de justice pouvait la condamner à la mort alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de vivre librement? C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. L'image de cette jeune femme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, des cheveux mouillés, le regard perdu et au pyjama trop large ressurgit devant ses yeux clos.

Drago soupira en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue dans ses membres trop lourds, et il savait qu'il aurait dû se coucher plusieurs heures plus tôt pour se reposer, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'endormir même s'il l'avait voulu. Le sentiment de frustration ultime, de rage qui l'avait assaillit au moment de défendre Hermione grondait toujours dans sa poitrine.

Il grondait aussi surement qu'une bête sauvage blessée. Qu'une lionne prête à défendre ses petits. Qu'une Dragonne dont on voulait voler l'œuf. Qu'un Malefoy dont on insultait l'honneur. Il grondait avec la force du désespoir, la haine et la violence.

Il grondait si fort que Drago aurait pu sentir sa poitrine trembler.

Il se leva presque trop tard pour courir à la salle de bain quand il se rendit compte qu'il était prêt à vomir.

A genoux sur le carrelage froid, Drago se vidait et priait Merlin pour que la fièvre et l'âpreté qui habitaient son corps disparaissent avec la bile qu'il recrachait. Les yeux fermés avec frénésie, il sentait son corps transpirer et ses vêtements se coller à lui alors qu'il aurait voulut tout arracher, tout faire disparaitre dans l'espoir de déshabiller son esprit dans un même mouvement.

L'odeur l'insupportait, la tête lui tournait, et ses forces le quittaient progressivement. D'un coup de baguette, il réussit à envoyer un sort sur le bouton d'urgence près du lit de Will avant de s'étendre sur le sol, sans force.

.

.

Hermione fut tiré de son demi-sommeil par le boucan dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes couraient, certains murmuraient des ordres rapides et elle aurait put jurer qu'ils faisaient rouler quelque chose. C'était un mauvais pressentiment qui la fit bondir hors de son lit pour ouvrir la porte avant que les infirmières ne disparaissent dans la première salle d'opération de l'étage. Elle put apercevoir une tignasse de cheveux blonds - presque blancs - décoiffés. Drago. Drago était emmené d'urgence à la salle d'opération, entouré de trois medicomages et autant d'infirmières. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait peur d'entrer en tachycardie. Severus. Il fallait appeler Severus. C'était le medicomage le plus qualifié de sa connaissance.

.

Harry et Ginny avaient accouru avec Severus. Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment ils avaient été mis au courant, une fois qu'elle avait envoyé une infirmière en urgence chercher " Maître Rogue", elle s'était allongée en position fœtal dans son lit et avait attendu. Et puis Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés. Et Ginny l'avait prise dans ses bras sans rien demander, et Harry les avait vu avec étonnement. Il avait dû venir pour suivre la rousse, sans vraiment comprendre. Et il devait se demander pourquoi sa compagne rassurait et réconfortait Hermione. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle autant besoin de réconfort? Parce que Drago était entré en salle d'urgence? Aurait-elle ressentie la même détresse si cela avait été Janine? Non. Non sans doute pas. Et elle n'aurait sans doute pas mentit à Janine pour rester avec elle à l'hôpital. Parce que c'était ça. Elle avait décidé de faire croire à Drago qu'elle aussi était contaminée pour ne pas avoir à le laisser seul à l'hôpital quand tous les patients " sains" s'en iraient. C'était grâce à Ginny qu'elle avait réalisé cela. Comment la rousse arrivait elle a être si perspicace alors qu'elle même ignorait le sens de ses actions? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Comment Ginny savait-elle qu'à ce moment là, elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure et qu'on la tienne dans ses bras? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais que Merlin la bénisse. Elle était sur le point de devenir folle.

- Ils l'ont... emporté en urgence dans... Ginny c'était exactement comme la première fois. Comme la femme qui était arrivé et qui hurlait et... Et elle est morte se soir là, Gin'. Elle est morte quand ils l'ont emmenée dans la salle d'operation.

Hermione se demanda comment les mots arrivaient encore à sortir de sa gorge alors que celle-ci semblait si serrée. Ginny la regardait avec douceur sans lui lâcher la main, et Harry.. Harry semblait enfin comprendre quelque chose qu'il avait raté jusque là. Hermione aurait voulu lui demander quoi, mais son esprit était trop brouillé pour ça.

- Hermione, ils ne savaient pas encore à quoi ils avaient à faire pour la première fois. Cette fois ils sont mieux préparés.

Harry avait prononcé ces mots doucement, à peine assez fort pour qu'Hermione les entende. Il avait l'air perturbé. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, et il se reprit et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de sa meilleure amie.

.

Hermione aurait sans doute dû se rendormir, mais elle n'y arriverait pas, elle le savait. Harry et Ginny ne l'avaient pas quittés, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, essayant de la faire intervenir dans la conversation, de lui changer les idées. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Ou du moins pas vraiment. Son esprit était autrement plus occupé. Tout son être semblait vivre avec Drago l'agonie qu'il devait éprouver. Et la seule partie de sa conscience qui n'était pas plongé dans les mêmes pensées se répétait la même question. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens ça, Hermione? _ Pourquoi est-ce que le regard agonisant du blond quand il lui demandait si elle était contaminée ressurgissait devant ses yeux? Pourquoi ce regard? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné contre Meredith quand elle avait faillit l'attaquer? Pour la défendre, elle, Hermione Je-sais-tout Granger?

Dans l'heure suivante, Will arriva, en pyjama et le visage encore chiffonné par les marques de sommeil. Il demanda ou était Drago, Ginny se contenta de répondre qu'il arrivait bientôt. L'enfant acquiesça et alla s'allonger sur le lit d'Hermione avant de s'endormir immédiatement. Et l'attente reprit.

.

.

Drago s'était réveillé avec la désagréable surprise de ne pas sentir ses membres. Bien sur, Severus avait été là pour expliquer que les effets des anesthésies magiques se dissiperaient peu à peu, et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

- Drago, on devrait parler de Meredith, déclara alors Severus de ce ton sévère qu'il utilisait pour les conversations sérieuses.

- Meredith?

La vérité était que le blond n'avait pensé qu'à une seule femme depuis son réveil, et que ce n'était pas du tout son ancienne traitresse de maîtresse. Il avait pensé à Hermione. Hermione Granger qui connaîtrait bientôt les mêmes souffrances que celles qu'il venait de traverser. Vraiment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer l'injustice de la situation. William et Granger, par Salazard ! Elle avait déjà connu assez d'horreur pour vivre trois vies consécutives, pourquoi fallait-il en plus lui faire traverser ça? Les picotements de ses avants bras qui se réveillaient le rappelèrent à lui.

- Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire sur Meredith, Severus.

Le regard du professeur ne cachait rien de son doute sur le sujet, mais Drago devait avoir l'air passablement épuisé, puisque pour la première fois depuis un peu moins de vingt ans, Severus Rogue n'insista pas.

- Drago ! Drago tu es revenu !

Ni le blond ni son parrain ne purent réagir à temps face à la tempête de cheveux bruns qui avait pratiquement défoncé la porte pour venir se jeter sur le patient.

Le "Hmff" étouffé que Drago produisit ( à son grand désarroi ) quand Hermione lui bondit dessus ne sembla pas désarçonner cette dernière, qui serra automatiquement le jeune homme dans ses bras comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Drago sentit la tête de sa voisine se nicher au creux de son épaule, se cachant des regards extérieurs ( Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés à leur tour ). Ses bras s'étaient refermés autour de son torse encore légèrement douloureux, et ses jambes s'étaient retrouvées - Merlin seul sait comment - emmêlées à celles du blond. Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne sut comment réagir. Drago regardait Ginny et Harry pour leur demander une explication, mais le couple de Gryffondor se révélait totalement inutile et se contentait de sourires gênés, en évitant le regard de Severus. Etrange.

Et puis il entendit un reniflement discret près de son oreille et son corps, presque animé d'une volonté propre, sut finalement quoi faire. Ses bras encore trop lourds vinrent entourer le corps légèrement tremblant d'Hermione et il laissa sa main se balader dans les cheveux sauvages de la jeune fille pour les lui dégager des yeux. Hermione s'enfonça encore plus entre l'oreiller et la nuque de Drago, comme pour éviter qu'on n'aperçoive son visage, mais le blond avait comprit ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. Il sentait sa blouse d'hôpital humide là où elle rencontrait le visage de sa voisine. Il sentait contre son flanc le corps d'une Hermione Jane frémissante et tremblante. Il sentait les poings crispés de la jeune femme qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Il savait bien qu'elle pleurait.

Alors, il fit totalement abstraction des trois observateurs, et continua à caresser d'une main les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient le cou, et de l'autre le dos si fin de celle qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler simplement " sa voisine". Bientôt, ses mouvements lents et calmes réussirent enfin à calmer Hermione, qui se détendait doucement dans ses bras. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'enfin, la bête de frustration qui grondait dans sa poitrine s'était tû.

A un moment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, les trois autres s'étaient éclipsés, sans doute poussés par une Little G. toujours perspicace.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, fit alors la voix encore serrée d'Hermione.

Elle l'avait serré un peu plus fort en prononçant ces mots, et dans ce même mouvement, le cœur de Drago avait semblé se compresser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, répondit-il simplement en resserrant lui aussi son emprise sur le corps fragile de la jeune femme.

.

.

Hermione s'était demandé si elle avait bien fait. Elle s'était demandée si elle avait été stupide et si elle devait aller dire la vérité à Drago. Ginny n'avait pas été plus convaincue qu'elle quand elle lui avait conseillé de rectifier son mensonge. Mais quand elle entendait la respiration douce et mesurée du jeune homme qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, tous ses doutes s'évanouissaient. Bien sur qu'elle avait eu raison de mentir. Et si ce ne serait jamais quelque chose qu'elle appréciait ou admirait chez les autres, c'était trop tard pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser et partir. Severus lui avait dit que les patients sains quitteraient l'hôpital dès le lendemain, voire le jour suivant. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos et s'en aller. Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se considérait même plus saine et sauve quand Drago, lui, ne l'était pas. Comment aurait-elle put se réjouir d'avoir la vie devant-elle, quand elle ne pouvait pas s'en féliciter avec son voisin? Et _par Merlin_, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire depuis _quand_ il avait une telle importance pour elle?

Les rôles s'étaient inversés depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était celui qui s'était endormi, et elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste inconscient. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à y glisser la main? Quand ils étaient mouillés, au réveil, quand ils étaient décoiffés, quand elle le voyait y passer _sa_ main,... Et par tous les mages, ce qu'ils étaient doux. Son autre main traçait des arabesques fantasques sur l'épaule du blond. Elle était pratiquement allongée sur lui, et ses bras se glissaient sous les siens pour remonter sur les côtés. Ils avaient l'air totalement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et bien que la pensée puisse faire rougir Hermione, et ça lui plaisait.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait dû essayer de dormir. Elle s'était assoupie quand il était retourné à sa chambre, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir. Hermione pensa avec un étrange détachement qu'un jour, elle serait devenue rouge au simple souvenir de son attitude. Elle s'était jetée sur Drago sans prévenir, et devant trois témoins! Merci Merlin, il ne l'avait pas rejeté avec dégout, mais même. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur habituelle qui remontait à son visage pour signifier qu'elle rougissait. Elle était détendue dans le fait que oui, elle était affective. Et oui, Drago en subirait les conséquences. Elle avait été sincèrement heureuse qu'il revienne après s'être inquiétée des heures, alors elle le montrait, c'était tout. C'était fini les mortifications que lui causaient chacune de ses actions. Elle s'assumait. Et assumait l'amitié qu'elle portait à Drago.

Voix N°2 émit un son ironique et moqueur dans son esprit, mais elle l'ignora.

De toutes les manières elle se sentait de moins en moins cohérente dans ses pensées. Ses gestes s'étaient arrêtés, laissant ses mains confortablement posées autour de la nuque musclée de Drago. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se laisser aller finalement. Elle était avec Drago après tout. Elle retrouverait sans doute sa cascade. Tiens, elle aurait voulut entendre le rire de Drago. Peut-être qu'elle en rêverait?

.

- Par Merlin Ron, sors de là tu vas les réveiller! S'exclamait la voix furieuse d'une Ginny qui tentait de chuchoter.

- Ron, écoute ta sœur, Hermione n'a pas dormie une heure de toute la nuit, intervint la voix toujours calme d'Harry.

Hermione sortait doucement de sa torpeur. Elle se sentait agréablement lourde et au chaud. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur particulière et naturelle qui se dégageait du corps sur lequel elle reposait, et sourit.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème.

- Ron? Fit-elle en sursautant presque, ce qui provoqua sa chute en arrière et le contact du sol bien trop solide et bien trop froid avec son bien aimé derrière.

En se redressant ( avec l'aide de sa décidemment _meilleure_, meilleure amie ), elle put constater que Ron n'était pas prêt à desserrer les mâchoires. Il se tenait tendu comme un i, les poings fermés sur les côtés, le visage déjà rougis par la colère ou l'indignation, et son regard fixait le corps encore étendu du blond comme s'il espérait lui mettre le feu. Le jeune homme allongé, lui, était encore inconscient de tant d'égards quand le bruit de l'élégante chute de la brune le réveilla. Sa main tâtonna sur le lit comme s'il cherchait la présence qui l'avait accompagnée, et à la seconde ou il se rendit compte qu'il était seul sur le lit, mais pas dans la chambre, il bondit sur le côté, saisit sa baguette, et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, déjà en position de combat.

Il prit quelque seconde à comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans doute particulièrement étonné par la présence au sol de sa voisine. Il finit par poser sa baguette là où il l'avait récupérée, et se gratta l'arrière crâne en faisant une moue enfantine qui fit fondre Hermione tant elle ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?, finit-il par demander en ignorant royalement les trois intrus.

- Problème d'équilibre, grogna Hermione en finissant de se relever ( elle s'était paralysée quand elle avait sentit le blond bouger ).

- Récupère ta baguette, gronda alors le roux fulminant qui lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Hermione bondit en avant, se plaçant face à son petit ami pour l'empêcher de voir derrière elle.

- Ron, allons dans ma chambre pour discuter.

- Non, il y en a marre de discuter. Malefoy, prend ta baguette !

- Tu me provoques en duel?

La voix de Malefoy était moqueuse à souhait, mais l'étonnement y était entrelacé. Il devait sans doute se demander s'il avait manqué un épisode. L'air ahuris de Drago ne plut pas à un Ron déjà sur les nerfs. Il dégagea violemment la main de Harry qui venait de s'approcher pour le calmer.

- Oui, je te provoque en duel! En quoi ça t'étonne? Tu te crois trop fort?

- D'accord, répondit tranquillement le blond en allant dans sa salle de bain. Mais pour quelle raison? Rajouta t-il alors qui avait commencé à se brosser les dents.

Si la situation n'avait pas été dramatique pour Hermione, elle aurait sans doute pouffé de rire face à la condescendance Malfoy. La peau de Ron fumait pratiquement.

- Malefoy te fous pas de moi j'en ai assez! J'ai attendu patiemment, sans réagir, alors que tu tournais autour d'Hermione et ...

Drago dut rater la fin de sa tirade, pensa Hermione. Il venait de s'étouffer à moitié avec l'eau dans sa bouche. Un instinct idiot la poussa à aller vers lui lui tapoter sur le dos, quand elle comprit qu'il était secoué de tremblements... de rire. De rire ?

Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Ginny était entre le fou rire irrépressible, et l'inquiétude. Et Drago se reprit, effaçant le son de rire pour se contenter d'une expression amusée. Il ressortit de la salle de bain après avoir fini, et haussa un sourcil.

- Donc je... tente de séduire Hermione depuis le début?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Malefoy, tu sais que c'est vrai ! Tu lui tournes autour comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse!

- Je suis le vautour, et ... Hermione une carcasse?

Le blond semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, et Hermione retint son regard indigné à la comparaison de Ron.

- Je t'ai dis de pas faire l'idiot ! Alors maintenant du prends ta baguette pour venir te battre avec l'honneur que tu n'as pas !

Hermione sut à la seconde où les mots percutèrent son cerveau que Ron n'aurait _jamais_ dû dire ça. Toutes traces d'amusement ou de légèreté avaient brusquement disparu du visage de Drago. Son expression était froide et hautaine. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis plusieurs jours. Cette vision l'attrista et l'inquiéta.

- Ron on s'en va, pressa Ginny qui perdit aussi son sourire.

La jeune fille devait sans doute sentir le changement d'ambiance aussi bien qu'Hermione. Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix, et ses yeux appelaient Harry à l'aide pour désamorcer la situation dans lequel son idiot de frère les avait encore tous mis.

Drago fit un pas vers le roux.

- Tu t'invites dans ma chambre pendant que je me repose. Tu m'agresses. Tu insultes Hermione. Et tu t'en prend à ... mon _honneur_ ? _Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?_

Hermione frissonna et fit un pas en arrière. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Drago parler avec autant de menaces dans la voix. Il penchait la tête sur le côté en fixant Ron. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux et dangereux dans son calme. Même au début de leur cohabitation, quand il l'attaquait encore à chaque détour de couloir. Ron avait perdu de sa contenance, mais sa fierté lui faisait maintenir le contact visuel. Parvenant enfin à bouger, Hermione fit un pas en avant, et le regard qu'elle surprit dans les yeux de Drago lui glaça le sang. Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux.

En deux pas, elle avait bondit aux côtés du blond et lui avait saisit une main. Le tirant pour qu'il rencontre son regard. Harry en avait profité pour saisir d'une poigne ferme la main de Ron et le tirer en arrière pour le précipiter hors de la pièce.

- Détends-toi, chuchota Hermione quand Ginny eut refermée la porte derrière elle et les deux garçons.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne sente enfin la main de Drago se refermer autour de la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Ton copain commence à m'agacer.

Hermione le fixa, ahuris, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était _l'euphémisme_ du siècle ! Drago avait regardé Ron comme il avait vu Meredith avant de l'achever. Il avait été plus qu'_agacé _! Elle savait bien que son rire était nerveux mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Et Drago ne retirait pas sa main alors qu'elle s'appuyait pratiquement sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. La réaction aussi dangereuse et offensive du blond aurait dû la choquer, l'étonner. Mais elle n'était pas surprise. Elle ne considérait même pas qu'il avait exagéré. Elle commençait à le comprendre. Il était malade - mourant même -, venait d'assassiner une femme qui comptait apparemment beaucoup dans son passé, venait de passer des heures difficiles en salle d'operations d'urgences et alors qu'il se reposait à peine Ronald B. Weasley, entre tous, venait insulter son _honneur_ ! L'honneur d'un Malefoy, insulté par un _Weasley_? Ca devait avoir été la goutte de trop. Sans compter la répétition du terme idiot, et la comparaison peu flatteuse avec un vautour. Non, vraiment, elle comprenait.

Et puis... " _Tu insultes Hermione_" . Pourquoi cette mention spéciale lui réchauffait le ventre? Il l'avait évoquée comme si ce fait particulier comptait dans les grandes offenses qu'avait commises Ron. Comme s'il protégeait son honneur à _elle_. La pensée fit sourire Hermione, et même savoir qu'elle allait avoir des choses à régler dans la pièce voisine n'aurait pas put faner ce soudain accès de bonne humeur.

Merlin, elle était vraiment lunatique !

.

.

Elle avait rit aussi librement que si Ginny venait de lui raconter une anecdote amusante. Drago savait reconnaitre cette expression de détente dans son visage parce qu'il l'avait déjà observé avec curiosité lors de ses promenades dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait souvent été dehors avec Ginny a profiter du soleil alors que les deux garçons devaient rattraper leur devoirs en retard. Et il l'avait déjà vu rire de cette manière. Ses pommettes remontaient si haut que ses yeux se fermaient presque. Elle laissait retomber sa tête en arrière, donnant aux regards extérieurs sa nuque en patures. Et Drago dévorait cette vision avec une passion se rapprochant d'un manque qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quand elle commença à avoir mal au ventre à cause de l'hystérie qui l'avait prise, elle s'appuya sur lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras pour qu'elle y prenne appui. Elle faillit retomber en arrière, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser une remarque sur son équilibre très peu " _ladylike_" . Mais il aurait été tellement hypocrite en formulant ces mots. Il avait rarement trouvé vision plus fascinante que celle-ci.

Elle finit par rouvrir doucement les yeux, et il se rendit compte que, dans sa propre contemplation, elle aussi l'observait. Son rire s'était calmé pour laisser place à un petit sourire, et perdue dans ses pensées elle ne devait même pas remarquer qu'il ne clignait même plus des yeux. La réflexion que devait mener Hermione la fit froncer les sourcils - mimique que reproduisit inconsciemment Drago - avant de sourire à nouveau. D'un sourire sincèrement heureux qui agaça le blond parce qu'il aurait voulu connaître la raison de son existence. Il aurait voulu savoir _tout_ ce qui passait par son esprit.

- Moi aussi, finit-elle par prononcer d'une voix enrouée par le rire.

Il prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle répondait à sa déclaration précédente. Weaslaid l'agaçait aussi? Cette nouvelle le rappela sur terre.

- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant.

Il avait opté pour la réponse détachée. Il ne voulait pas lui faire regretter cet aveu en enfonçant encore plus Ron. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il pensait du roux.

- Je devrais sans doute y aller, soupira t-elle sans pour autant se séparer de lui.

- Sans doute, répondit-il sans retirer ses bras.

Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse, et Hermione glissa son front sur le torse de Drago.

- Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas que tu meures.

Il avait faillit ne pas l'entendre. Si elle n'avait pas été si proche de sa nuque, il n'aurait sans doute pas put comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était si proche de lui que son esprit était confus? Il ne savait pas. Une seule réponse s'imposait dans son esprit.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas que _tu_ meures.

.

.

Hermione avait fini par retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus que Ron qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Tu as tardé, gronda t-il quand elle arriva.

- J'ai préféré te laisser te calmer.

- Comme tu vois, ça a marché, je suis calme comme un Pantouflard dans un près ! ironisa le roux en roulant des yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle Ron, ça ne va plus du tout.

Entendre les mots sortir de sa propre bouche étonna presque Hermione. Elle les avait pensé si souvent dans les derniers jours. Et maintenant? Que devait-elle dire? Ron avait arrêté de faire les cents pas. Il avait l'air paralysé et en quelques secondes son visage avait furieusement blanchi. La jeune femme regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il attendait qu'elle continue.

- Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça et te mettre dans tous tes états pour rien.

- Pour _rien_ ? J'ai dû mal à voir comment tu peux considérer que dormir dans les bras d'un autre homme, ce n'est rien. Mais alors qu'en plus il s'agisse de _Malefoy_ !

Hermione aurait pu se sentir terriblement mal, mais la précision sur Malefoy l'agaça légèrement.

- Grandit un peu, Ron, tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit plus de notre ennemi. Par Merlin il a sauvé Ginny !

- Il a déraciné une fleur, Hermione, ce n'est pas un héro pour autant !

Hermione détestait le ton que Ron employait. Comme s'il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle était stupide.

Comme s'il savait ce que " déraciner une fleur" avait put avoir comme conséquences sur le jeune blond dans la pièce d'à côté ! Elle aurait voulut lui dire de se taire, de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas Drago mais que elle, si.

- Tu ne vois donc rien? Tu ne veux juste pas changer l'image que tu as de lui depuis la première année.

- Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il est devenu moins arrogant? Moins provocateur? Non, Hermione. Il n'a pas changé. Mangemort ou membre de l'Ordre, ça n'est pas ça qui me gène et tu le sais. Enfin Hermione, tu étais avec nous quand il nous a pourri toutes nos études? Tu as entendue ses insultes, tu es même celle qui lui a balancé ton poing dans la figure, par Merlin ! Et il y a quelques semaines, tu le maudissais plus que Harry et moi réunis ! C'est _toi_ qui a changé en quelques semaines, pas lui, pas nous. _Toi_ !

Hermione aurait sans doute dû répondre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Tout ce que disait Ron était juste. Elle n'allait pas nier la vérité, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir, même pour se défendre.

- Et tu sais quoi, c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus. Tu crois que je suis juste jaloux, sans raison? Tu crois que je tombe dans le panneaux en m'agaçant à chaque provocation de Malefoy? Tu me penses si stupide? Je m'en fous de tout ce qu'il peut dire. Ce sont _tes_ mots, _tes_ regards, _tes_ gestes qui me rendent fou !

De la surprise devait sans doute apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme, parce que le roux, qui avait retrouvé sa teinte flamboyante, soupira et finit par baisser les yeux pour secouer la tête, comme déçu. Hermione en profita pour inspirer profondément. L'intensité du regard de son vis-à-vis l'avait intimidée et rendue honteuse. Elle savait, elle avait toujours su, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire attendre Ron comme ça, aussi longtemps, lui cacher la vérité et prétendre que tout allait bien.

- Je suis désolée, Ron. Je suis désolée. Harry et toi, vous avez été mes premiers et meilleurs amis. Les meilleurs. Et très tôt j'ai cru que je te voyais différemment. Et j'ai attendu, attendu que tu comprennes. Mais...

- Mais maintenant il est trop tard, compléta Ron en relevant son regard vers elle.

Le premier reflexe d'Hermione aurait été de s'écrier " Non, ce n'est pas ça !", juste pour faire disparaître la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de Ron. Mais si, c'était exactement ça. Il était trop tard. Son silence avait sans doute l'effet d'une réponse pour Ron, puisqu'il soupira à nouveau. Comme s'il avait prit un coup dans le ventre cette fois. Il se prit le front d'une main et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux, exactement comme Harry le faisait souvent. Ils étaient si proche tous les deux que même leurs mouvements avaient finis par se ressembler. Par Merlin, elle regrettait tellement de ne plus vouloir Ron. S'aurait été si parfait. Ginny, Harry, Ron et elle. Ils auraient été intouchables et inséparables. Venait-elle de tout briser? Sans doute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione. Je le savais. Bien sur que je le savais. Ca fait des jours que... enfin. J'ai été stupide de me taire en espérant que tu changes d'avis, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai fais qu'empirer les choses.

La culpabilité semblait avoir décidé de ronger la jeune femme de l'intérieur quand elle comprit l'implication de ces mots.

- Non Ron, pas du t...

- Alors c'est fini.

La voix de l'homme qui venait de se redresser devant elle était forte, claire et décidée. Il la regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Quoi décider.

Il se pencha sans qu'elle ne bronche et posa un baiser sur sa joue, délicat et tendre, avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, on est le Trio d'Or et on le restera toute notre vie. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Et puis il était sortit.

Par Merlin. Par Merlin elle l'aimait tellement. Lui et Harry avaient été ses seuls amis depuis... depuis toujours. Elle l'avait vu grandir mais avant _cet_ instant, elle n'avait jamais comprit à quel point Ron avait murit. C'était devenu un homme, un vrai, un bon. Et elle avait agit comme une adolescente de quinze ans.

.

.

Avec tout ça, Drago ne savait même plus quelle heure il était. Il détestait prendre des siestes, mais ces derniers temps il ne faisait plus que ça. Avant qu'il est put mettre la main sur une horloge magique, il vit arriver vers lui un Will les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, qui trainait avec lui son oreiller.

- Tu étais où? Demanda le petit sans préambule.

- En salle d'urgence, répondit simplement Drago sans même penser à mentir.

- Tu as eu mal?

- Un peu.

- J'aurai mal aussi alors?

- A peine.

- Tu mens, n'est-ce pas?

- Peut-être.

Will soupira et décida qu'il avait un creux, alors ils décidèrent d'appeler une infirmière pour un casse croûte nocturne, et bien que cette notion de semblait pas très digne d'un Malefoy, Drago apprécia l'idée avec toute la ferveur de son estomac se tordant de faim.

- Il faut inviter Hermione, rappela Will comme s'il avait s'agit de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Pourquoi? Tu penses plus à Janine Sinclair qu'à Hermione d'habitude.

- Oui mais j'ai décidé qu'on aimait bien Hermione aussi.

- Et bien je suis ravit qu'_on_ soit de cet avis alors ! S'amusa Drago en suivant son petit voisin qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte voisine.

Quand ils toquèrent à la porte et qu'elle les invita à entrer, il s'attendait à voir Will proposer son idée de diner tardif à la brune, mais soudainement timide, le petit se tourna vers le jeune Malefoy et lui donna un coup de coude pour que ce soit lui qui parle. Drago s'étonna du comportement du plus petit, mais obéit.

- Hermione, Will et moi nous demandions si tu avais faim. En effet, jeune Mr. Burns ici présent a eu la brillante idée de faire monter un repas froid pour un éventuel creux nocturne.

L'invitée semblait légèrement perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle fit un sourire polit et déclina l'invitation. Drago se rendit compte en un regard que son pantalon de pyjama était froissé à l'endroit où y avaient été posées ses mains, comme si elle le serrait avec force. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était assise au pied de son lit, droite comme un i et sans autre activité apparente que réfléchir. Et ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Will haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, mais Drago s'attarda en le suivant, et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, une question avait franchit ses lèvres :

- Tu vas bien?

Hermione semblait presque surprise qu'on lui adresse a nouveau la parole. Comme si elle avait déjà oublié l'intervention de ses deux voisins. La curiosité de Drago s'en trouva titillée de plus belle. Que s'était-il passé avec Weaslaid?

- Oh, oui, merci Drago. Et à demain.

Il referma la porte.

.

.

Il fallut attendre plus d'une heure plus tard pour que finalement, Hermione n'entende plus les deux voix des garçons de la chambre d'à côté. Ils avaient réussit à la faire sourire alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas tous leur mots. Le simple ton de leur conversation et le son de leur voix qui s'excitaient ou rigolaient la berçaient vers un calme agréable. Et une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ca avait été progressif. Le niveau de leur voix s'était fait murmure et elle s'était retrouvée plus attentive encore, pour ne rien manquer. Et puis ils avaient de moins en moins parler, une remarque entre plusieurs secondes de silences. Puis une phrase entre deux mouvements qu'elle devinait. Et puis plus rien. Mais elle en voulait encore. Elle en voulait _toujours_ encore, réalisa t-elle. Elle tenta de trouver le sommeil quelques minutes, fixant le plafond. L'oreille tendue pour ne pas manquer une éventuelle reprise de la conversation. Il devait être tard en plus. Et puis elle soupira.

Au moins elle était sure que ce n'était pas seulement pour les beaux yeux de son voisin que, tous les soirs, elle se retrouvait dans son lit. Au moins cette fois elle était presque persuadée que c'était pour ne pas se sentir si seul. C'était ce qu'elle _pensait_, sincèrement.

Ses pieds retrouvèrent ses chaussons comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que son autorisation pour bondir hors du lit. Elle était devant la porte de Drago en quelques secondes. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna soudainement envie de rire et de pleurer. Elle se contenta de sourire et de secouer doucement la tête. Will était étendu sur le dos au milieu du lit, les bras et jambes en étoile comme s'il essayait volontairement de prendre le plus place possible. Drago, à la gauche de l'enfant, son côté habituel, était orienté vers lui comme si pour le surveiller. Une main soutenant sa propre tête en second oreiller, l'autre tendue vers le petit qui lui attrapait la manche. Et Hermione savait qu'elle avait sa place dans cette image.

Elle le savait parce que Drago avait prit la précaution d'élargir magiquement le lit pour qu'il ne soit pas trop étroit pour trois.

Elle le savait parce que son esprit l'imaginait déjà prendre sa place à la droite du petit garçon, et qu'elle trouvait cela naturel.

Et elle le savait parce que dans la nuit, elle pouvait voir les yeux brillants d'un Drago parfaitement réveillé qui la fixait dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme s'il l'avait attendu.

A la seconde où elle s'avança dans la chambre, elle le vit se mettre plus à l'aise comme si, à présent, il pouvait vraiment essayer de dormir.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione se réveilla avec l'odeur du café matinale qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle inspira profondément et se permit quelques secondes de paresse supplémentaire, les yeux fermés, à l'écoute de ce qui l'entourait. Elle entendait les murmures d'une conversation chuchotée entre deux garçons qui devaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle imaginait parfaitement bien Will essayer d'engloutir plus que sa bouche ne pouvait contenir, et Drago mordre dans sa tartine toujours parfaitement beurrée sans qu'une miette ne s'égare sur sa joue.

- Elle est réveillée, chuchota la voix amusée de Will.

- Tu crois? Demanda Drago, et dans sa tête, Hermione l'imaginait sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme ne fit pas un mouvement, pour voir ce qu'ils allaient conclure, quand un assaut de petits doigts agiles la firent bondir de son lit.

- Aide moi Drago ! S'écria Will qui n'arrivait plus à maintenir Hermione sur le lit.

Celle-ci s'était retournée d'un coup et s'était mise en position foetale pour éviter les chatouilles les mieux placées de sont ennemi junior.

- Non! Non Drago je t'interdis de ...

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux bras autrement plus puissants que ceux de Will venaient de l'obliger a s'étendre. Will sauta sur les jambes d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et se jeta sur elle pour la faire hurler de rire alors que Drago lui maintenait les bras levés.

- Sto... sto-o-o-p !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait jamais aimé se faire chatouiller parce qu'elle pensait perdre tout son crédit quand on la voyait se tordre de rire à ce point. Mais alors quand en plus elle était ainsi attaquée avant même d'avoir put faire sa toilette !

Elle entendait le rire enfantin de Will et celui plus rauque de Drago entre ses propres cris, et bientôt elle arrêta de se débattre pour completement se laisser aller à son fou rire. Elle en avait déjà mal au ventre.

- Drago?

La voix glaciale du professeur de potion jeta immédiatement un froid. Will sauta hors du lit pour se tourner vers la porte à présent ouverte sur un Severus Rogue à l'air... perplexe. Drago se contenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement sans lâcher les deux poignets d'Hermione qu'il tenait en une seule main. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser avec toute la classe qu'elle avait perdue, n'essayant même pas de libérer ses mains: l'effort aurait été vain et ridiculisant.

- Severus! Quelle bonne surprise! S'exclama Drago de toute évidence de bonne humeur.

Son ton était encore chargé de rire, et Hermione se demanda qu'elle spectacle elle devait présenter dans son état. Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil rapide comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, et sourit de plus belle.

- Je vois que je tombe mal, fit ironiquement le professeur en haussant un sourcil, mais sans la froideur qui lui était habituelle.

Hermione se contenta de sourire avec le plus de dignité possible - ce qui était bien peu.

- J'ai sans doute bien fait de demander à Mr. Potter et Miss. Weasley d'attendre à leur étage avant de monter vous retrouver avec moi.

Hermione remercia Merlin d'avoir éviter une humiliation publique, et acquiesça.

- Drago j'aimerai te parler, reprit toujours Severus en reprenant de son sérieux.

Le blond relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Hermione, et celle-ci se souvint avec urgence qu'elle devait parler à Severus avant que Drago ne puisse le voir en privé.

- Severus! S'exclama t-elle alors en se redressant de toute la splendeur de son pyjama a rayure ( merci Merlin, elle n'avait pas celui avec les pingouins sur les citrouilles ).

- Uh.. Oui?

- Est-ce que je pourrai vous parler d'abord? C'est assez urgent.

Rogue haussa les deux sourcils, n'essayant même pas de cacher sa surprise. Drago, lui, semblait avoir rapidement retrouvé son sérieux, mais Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, et bondit hors du lit pour sortir de la chambre. Elle imaginait parfaitement le sourcil haussé de son professeur, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui demander gentiment s'il voulait bien la suivre. Il arriva après quelques secondes dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda le maître de potion d'un ton tout sauf servile.

- J'ai dis quelque...

Hermione s'interrompit en réalisant - pour une fois - que les murs de la pièce étaient fin. Comme quoi son cerveau ne s'était pas totalement désactivé depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital. Elle lança un sort sur les murs d'un coup de baguette blasé, et retourna vers son professeur qui ne bronchait pas.

- J'ai dis quelque chose à Drago. Quelque chose de faux. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai mentit.

- J...

- Attendez je n'ai pas fini ! Ecoutez Severus, je sais qu'il s'agit de votre filleul et que vous lui êtes sans doute plus loyal qu'à moi, mais essayez de me comprendre. Je ne savais pas qu'il était contaminé.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit aussi tôt, les sourcils froncés, il attendait la suite des aveux de l'ancienne préfète.

- Je ne savais pas. Je croyais qu'on rentrerait tous les deux chez nous. Je croyais qu'il retournerait dans son... manoir familial gigantesque pour pouvoir se perdre dans son jardin trop ... immense.

_Reprend toi Hermione, tu commences à dire n'importe quoi! _

_- _Bref. Je lui ai dis que j'étais contaminée aussi. J'ai décidé de rester à l'hôpital après le départ des autres patients " sains". C'est ma décision, j'ai le droit de vous demander de ne rien dire à Drago puisque vous êtes médicomage et donc tenu par le secret professionnel.

Son ton était nettement plus clair. Même un peu autoritaire. Rogue ne cilla pas pendant plusieurs secondes, mais l'assurance d'Hermione ne vacilla pas pour autant.

- Bien.

Hermione savait que Severus ne rajouterait rien. Elle hocha donc de la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait fini, il imita son mouvement et sortit de la pièce. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que pensait son ancien professeur. La trouvait-il idiote d'agir de la sorte? Etait-il soulagé qu'elle reste avec Drago? Ce satané espion de l'ordre savait garder une expression neutre quand il le voulait.

C'est après avoir pris sa douche et mangé les tartines à la confitures que lui avait apporté Viola en arrivant pour sa visite matinale, qu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer. Elle voulait rejoindre Drago et Will. Elle s'ennuyait sans eux. Elle aurait pu prendre un des livres qui trônaient encore sur le petit bureau de sa chambre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle espérait que l'un de ses deux voisins arrive pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Non, elle aurait voulu pouvoir simplement aller les retrouver et que ce soit naturel. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de raisons pour leur parler. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Même quand elle ne parlait même pas. Même quand elle ne participait pas à leur discussions.

Chose qui lui ressemblait absolument pas, elle jura à voix haute à cette épiphanie.

- Charmant Hermione, tout à fait charmant !

La brune ne s'étonna même pas de voir que Ginny venait d'arriver à sa porte.

- Pas de commentaire Gin', pitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Pas grand chose justement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu sembles particulièrement heureuse.

- Je suis toujours de bonne humeur, mais tu as raison. Une infirmière m'a annoncé que les medicomages me rendent ma liberté cette semaine, alors je suis un peu excitée.

- Tu savais déjà que tu ne tarderai pas à sortir, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Hermione voyait bien que Ginny mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Ses yeux brillaient et elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas sourire. La rousse fit semblant de refuser de parler pendant quelques secondes, mais bien vite elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher:

- Harry m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui.

- Quoi ?

Hermione bondit pour aller prendre son amie dans ses bras, celle-ci sautillaient sur place, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre aux deux jeunes femmes qui se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre, à rire incontrolablement de leur propre maladresse.

- Je l'aime Hermione, je l'aime ! Je l'_aime_ !

Hermione cacha son émotion par un haussement de sourcil ironique:

- Je crois que le monde entier est au courant Gin' !

- Je m'en moque ! J'ai envie de monter sur le toit et de le crier de toutes mes forces. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir t'expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va _exploser _!

Ginny était dans un état tel qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tout en parlant et en faisant les cents pas, et Hermione l'accompagnait, partageant le bonheur si évident et contagieux de sa meilleure amie.

- Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux? Demanda Ginny en s'installant soudainement sur le lit et en tirant Hermione avec elle.

- Dis moi tout !

- Ce qui fait que je suis si fantastiquement heureuse de l'aimer? C'est de savoir que c'est réciproque.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, effectivement, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur les sentiments d'Harry. Il était devenu fou à la seconde ou le corps de Ginny avait touché le sol le jour de la Grande Bataille. Bien sur la rousse n'en savait rien.

- Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne doute plus une seule seconde. Il pourrait ne jamais me le dire. Il pourrait ne jamais prononcer un mot, je le saurai quand même. Et je sais que j'ai l'air trop sure de moi, mais je m'en moque aussi. Parce que je _sais_ que j'ai raison. Quand je le vois, je _sens_ qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. Hermione c'est si _bon_ !

Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, Ginny bondit à nouveau et d'un coup de baguette, de la musique se fit entendre, venant de partout et de nul part à la fois. Ginny prit un cavalier imaginaire dans ses bras et se mit à valser seule dans la pièce, avec énergie et sans cesser de parler et de rire en même temps.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? De se rendre compte, tout à coup, qu'on est parfaitement heureuse? Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis hier, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris _conscience_ de ma chance !

Virevoltant sans faire attention à travers la pièce, Ginny ne remarqua la présence de Drago qu'au moment de sa collision contre son torse. Loin de l'arrêter dans son délire de femme comblée, elle l'entraina avec elle dans sa danse. Dire qu'Hermione était choquée de voir Drago accepter de bon coeur l'invitation à danser de Ginny serait un euphémisme. Mais ses yeux ne la trompaient pas. Le blond menait d'ailleurs sa plus jeune des Weasley avec entrain et brio. Il l'a fit même tournoyer dans les airs, et Ginny se réceptionna comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Hermione comprit rapidement que les familles sorcières devaient sans doute apprendre ce genre de danse. Les éclats de voix d'une Ginny ravie durent attirer l'attention des voisins puisque bientôt, Will arriva, tout habillé mais encore décoiffé.

- Vous allez réveiller tout l'..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ginny l'avait cueillit à la porte comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Drago. Will tenta de résister quelques secondes, mais Ginny était de ces gens dont les émotions agissaient comme la poudre de lys magique. Elles allaient se déposer sur le coeur des autres et les contaminaient immédiatement. Aussi, très vite, Will abandonna ses réticences et retrouva l'insouciance de son jeune âge pour danser dans tous les sens avec une femme qu'il devait sans doute trouver un peu folle.

Drago, quand il perdit sa cavalière, se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione pour lui proposer sa main. Mais l'éducation que les Granger avait donner à leur fille manquait d'une catégorie danse, et après la prestation de Ginny, il était hors de question que la brune se ridiculise. Dans d'autre circonstances, Drago aurait peut-être accepté. Mais ce n'étaient pas d'autres circonstances.

Le blond s'avança vers le lit et saisit Hermione par la hanches, la faisant presque voler jusqu'à lui. Il emprisonna une de ses mains et fit glisser l'autre au creu de ses hanches. Par Godric, le coeur d'Hermione s'emballait. Sans doute l'excitation ambiante. Les mouvements experts et la poigne tantôt ferme tantôt souple de Drago permirent au postérieur d'Hermione de ne jamais entrer en contact du sol. Vite, elle oublia sa timidité et se laissa entièrement aller.

.

.

Avait-elle conscience de sa métamorphose? A chaque fois qu'elle abandonnait sa raison, à chaque fois qu'elle s'abandonnait sincèrement, tout son être changeait. Quand elle riait, ses yeux brillaient, son corps se penchait en avant, elle ne dégageait plus son visage de son visage, ses joues rougissaient. Même quand elle succombait à une crise de larme, elle se sublimait. C'était l'insouciance de son corps dans ses moment, qui fascinait Drago. Et cette fois, elle se déhanchait à la musique qui avait changé, et il l'a tenait contre lui. Sa main était posé contre le tissu de son pyjama rayé, mais il pouvait sentir le frottement de sa peau contre ses doigts. Et Hermione riait. Et dansait. Elle le laissait mener, complètement. Elle s'abandonnait à lui. Elle suivait les directions qu'il indiquait des plus infimes mouvements de ses mains contre son corps. C'était comme si leur corps ne faisaient qu'un tant ils semblaient s'accorder. Et est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte? Bien sur que non. Elle était ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, quelques cheveux contre ses joues rougies s'étaient collés à ses lèvres souriantes. Et par Salazar, Drago dû controler son mouvement quand il dégagea son visage, sinon il se serait sans doute avancé pour gouter ces lèvres. Elles souriaient. Elles semblaient l'appeler. S'offrir à lui, tendre vers lui. Drago était fasciné. Comment pouvait-elle être si sensuelle sans en avoir conscience? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il se rendit compte que s'il fixait encore une seconde l'objet de sa tentation, il y succomberait sans doute. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte du regard vert qui les observait.

Le regard de Ginny le scrutait comme si elle essayait d'en retirer une information capitale. Drago aurait sans doute rougit ou détourner le regard, si il n'avait pas été... Drago. Il se contenta de maintenir le regard de la rousse qui le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner avec un grand sourire, et sans plus d'explication. Cette manie qu'elle avait a le regarder et sourire comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait commençait à se faire agaçante. Hermione choisit se moment pour tomber dans les bras de Drago comme si elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout toute seule. Elle soufflait et riait en même temps, reprenant son souffle, elle releva les yeux vers celui qui la maintenait sur ses deux jambes, et lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

A cet instant, Drago oublia leur maladie, leur quarantaine, Meredith, sa mère et tout le reste. Il aurait voulu répondre à son sourire mais son visage était figé, comme tout le reste de son corps qui s'était contracté et rendait Hermione prisonnière de son emprise. Elle dût remarquer qu'elle n'était plus libre de bouger, mais n'en fit rien paraître, se contentant de transformer son sourire épanouie et heureux en un nouveau, plus doux, et patient. Même son regard s'était adoucit, alors qu'elle ne cillait pas. Drago la fixa encore, toujours figé, se demandant ce que cette tendresse qu'elle affichait pouvait vouloir dire. Se demandant si elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était bloqué. Lui même ne se comprenait pas. Alors, elle fit un léger geste de la tête sur le côté, comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose.

- Uhum, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois?

Drago se rendit alors compte que ce qu'Hermione avait tenté de lui désigner était en fait l'arrivé d'un Harry Potter trempé qui les regardait en s'amusant. Will, exténué, profita de cette interruption pour aller s'écrouler sur le lit d'Hermione alors que Ginny, à peine essoufflée, décoiffait un peu plus le nouveau venu pour envoyer de gouttes partout. Drago lança un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, le soleil n'avait pourtant pas délogé.

- Soleil artificiel, expliqua Harry en suivant les pensées de Drago. Dehors, le ciel est nuageux, il pleut et l'atmosphère est étouffante.

- Charmant, répondit simplement le blond.

Il tenta d'imaginer ce à quoi devait vraiment ressembler la longue rue du Chemin de Traverse selon ce que lui avait décrit Harry. Savoir qu'on le maintenait à ce point dans l'illusion lui était passablement agaçant, mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaire sur le sujet. Au lieu de ça, il repensa à l'idée qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. Will aimerait sans doute l'idée. Mais il ne devait plus tarder à demander l'autorisation de Severus. L'état des deux sang purs se dégradaient de plus en plus vite, et bientôt, Drago sentait qu'ils ne pourraient plus sortir de leurs chambres sans risques. Le regard acier se posa un moment sur l'ancienne préfète en chef qui serrait Harry dans ses bras, le félicitant pour Drago ne savait quoi. Potter souriait timidement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air mal à l'aise mais heureux. Weasley semblait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Huh, il avait dû manquer un épisode, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

.

- Drago, où vas-tu? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione relâcha son étreinte sur Harry après l'avoir félicité d'avoir enfin demander à Ginny d'emménager avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait tenté une sortie discrète avant d'être repéré par la petite rouquine, qui l'interrogeait un sourcil haussé.

- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Severus. Je sais que je suis indispensable à ton bonheur, mais ne t'inquiète pas Little-G, je ne tarderai pas.

- Attend, intervint Harry, j'ai vu Rogue redescendre au laboratoire. Je vais le chercher pour toi, ça ira sans doute plus vite que si tu demandes à un infirmière.

Hermione sourit. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Harry propose spontanément de rendre ce genre de services à son ancienne nemesis?

.

Comment la conversation avait-elle put déboucher la dessus? Hermione avait mal au ventre et aux joues à force de rire. Ginny était en larme, assise par terre et se tenant aux pieds du bureau. Will s'était endormi, ce qui poussait les jeunes filles à rester le plus silencieuses dans leur irrépressible fou rire.

- " Potty, j'ai toujours admiré tes talents de Quidditch. Je n'étais pas jaloux de toi, j'essayais seulement de cacher l'envie que j'avais de monter avec toi sur ton balais" , reprit Ginny en imitant terriblement mal la voix grave et basse de Drago.

- " Oh, la Fouine, je ne t'ai insulté que parce qu'il fallait que j'exprime ma passion dévorante à ton égard. Chacun de tes mots blessants me faisaient souffrir en me donnant aussi l'espoir que peut-être ta haine était meilleure que ton indifférence" Répliqua Hermione qui adoptait un ton masculin et s'exprimait mélo-dramatiquement.

- " Oh, le Balafré!" S'écria Ginny en se levant vers Hermione pour caresser sa joue, feignant l'admiration.

- "Oh, le Peroxydé!" S'exclama en réponse la brune en se levant à son tour pour se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux filles se regardèrent sérieusement plusieurs secondes, se rapprochant progressivement comme si leur bouches s'apprêtaient à se toucher.

- Par Salazard.

Ginny et Hermione bondirent en arrière, se séparant pour se retourner vers la porte. Là, Severus Rogue trônait au devant les deux anciens ennemis qu'elles s'étaient amusées à mettre en scène. Severus était - sans doute pour la première fois depuis de longues années - bouche bée. Harry était figé, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait d'avoir une vision d'horreur. Le visage aussi rouge que celui d'un Ron s'étouffant avec sa nourriture un matin à Poudlard. Et Drago, lui, clignait des yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes, prises en flagrant délit, restèrent sérieuses deux secondes avant que doucement, la poitrine de Ginny se mette à trembler. La tête baissée, elle lança un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui évitait aussi le regard des trois hommes arrivés sans prévenir, mais qui semblait avoir autant de mal à se contenir. Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elles éclatèrent de rire. La situation était sois dramatique, sois digne des plus grandes comédies sorcières et moldues réunies.

- Par MERLIN, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? S'exclama enfin Harry qui semblait reprendre contenance doucement.

- De tout évidence, Mr. Potter, vous deux amies se mettaient en scène en prenant votre rôle ainsi que celui de Mr. Malefoy, fit la voix d'un neutre sans doute encore choqué de Rogue.

- Oui-hi-hi, confirma Ginny qui se tenait à présent le ventre en se courbant en avant.

- Mais-hé-hé pas s-s-seulement, rajouta Hermione qui tentait de toutes ses forces de se calmer.

- Je pense que nous étions en train de nous déclarer notre flamme, Potter, explicita Drago qui arrivait enfin à s'exprimer.

L'expression faciale d'Harry fut la goutte de trop pour Ginny, qui s'effondra au sol alors qu'Hermione leur tournait le dos pour se reprendre face à leur professeur, au moins.

Les trois hommes furent incapables d'ajouter le moindre commentaire.

.

Il fallut plus d'une demie-heure et un changement d'environnement pour que chacun retrouve ses esprits. Le petit groupe, accompagné d'un Will réveillé et d'une Janine d'humeur rêveuse, s'était vite retrouvé au balcon pour déjeuner, quand Drago - qui évitait encore de croiser le regard d'Harry- décida d'annoncer son idée. Il en avait parlé à Severus, celui-ci avait rechigné, mais après avoir jouer sur la fatalité de sa maladie, Drago avait réussie à le convaincre apparemment.

- C'est une maison de campagne que je possède, au Sud. Il doit y faire beau en ce moment, je voulais y emmener Will quand on parlait de vacances la dernière fois.

- Ohh, et tu nous invites? C'est tellement mignon ! S'attendrit Ginny en s'approchant pour tenter de décoiffer le blond.

Drago arrêta sa main avec facilité et lui lança un regard faussement sévère.

- Ginny, arrêtes, tu ne vois pas qu'on a déjà assez affecter la virilité de ses messieurs pour la journée? Lança une Hermione sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

Harry se renfrogna en faisant la moue, et Drago haussa les sourcils:

- Insulter ma virilité? Enfin regardez moi, comment qui que ce soit pourrait pouvoir douter de ma virilité? Et puis, l'homosexualité ne la remettrait certainement pas en cause.

Harry, qui avait pris une teinte plus rosée à la simple mention du terme Homosexualité, fronça les sourcils. Malefoy n'était pas homophobe? Il lança un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer rapidement que dans le monde sorciers, les gays étaient rares mais parfaitement bien accepté. La nouvelle parut étonner le Survivant, et Hermione le comprenait. Dans le monde moldu, le sujet était encore délicat, et elle même s'était étonnée de voir que même la noblesse sorcière, pourtant très passéiste et fermée, ne voyait pas de problème à un mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe. Alors qu'Harry réfléchissait à l'information en secouant doucement la tête, Hermione regardait pensivement Malefoy. En tant que née-moldue, elle avait aussi du mal à intégrer avec quel facilité le garçon le plus bourré de préjugés qu'elle connaissait - Drago - se moquait des sous entendus homosexuels sur sa personne. Si seulement les moldus acceptait la situation avec autant de naturel! Et puis, une pensée étrangère se faufila dans son esprit. Une image mentale. De Drago et d'un autre homme.

Ce fut à son tour de devenir plus rouge qu'un souaffle. Par Merlin Hermione Jane Granger, que t'arrive t-il depuis ton arrivé à cet hôpital ! Des questions plus stupides qu'indiscrètes fleurirent dans son esprit. Avait-il déjà eu des amants? Etait-il aussi connu pour ses prouesses sexuelles chez les garçons que chez les filles? Est-ce q...

PAR GODDRIC GRYFONDOR !

Hermione bondit sur ses jambes et s'éloigna du groupe pour cacher ses joues brulantes et son état. Imaginer Drago faire quoique ce soit avec qui que ce soit la mettait toujours dans un état qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Son coeur battait trop vite, et des images venues droit de sa mémoire lui envahissaient la tête. Drago en serviette de bain, Drago qui se rapprochait d'elle seulement pour la taquiner, Drago qui la saisissait par la nuque pour rapprocher leur visage, Drago qui caressait le creux de son dos alors que leur bouches s'étaient unies dans un balait passionné.

Il fallut qu'Hermione se pince elle même pour pouvoir revenir au présent. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ces moments. Les autres avaient reprit la conversation, Drago assurait à Harry qu'il y avait assez d'espace pour voler à balais, Will répétait sans cette la même question, à savoir " Quand est-ce qu'on y va?", Ginny demandait si il était sur qu'ils ne le dérangerait pas, Janine remerciait le blond de l'invitation et l'acceptait, Will réitérait sa question, Harry demandait alors à Severus s'il serait de la parti, Drago assura que oui avant que le maître de potion n'ait put répondre.

- Vous pouvez prévenir Wesmoc...Weasley aussi. Ron, je veux dire.

Hermione observa le visage du blond. Il semblait faire un réel effort de politesse, ce qui allait parfaitement bien à son allure et qui ne se faisait absolument pas ressentir dans sa contenance.

- Ron est en mission, répondit Harry.

- Quoi?

Hermione n'avait pas put retenir son exclamation de surprise.

- Tu savais qu'on reprendrait les missions dès qu'on se sentirait en état, Herm'.

- Oui mais... Il ne m'a pas prévenue.

Hermione tenta de faire passer le sujet d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire rassurant, mais un poids venait de lui tomber sur la poitrine. Elle se sentait blessée que Ron ne l'ait pas prévenue, triste de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis leur... rupture, et inquiète qu'il ait accepté une mission sans ses deux acolytes. Elle crut remarquer un regard acier tarder sur elle, mais le temps qu'elle se tourne, Drago était déjà passé à la question suivante.

Quand l'excitation s'était enfin dissipée et que le stock de question s'était épuisé, le groupe resta un long moment silencieux.

- Et Drago? Fit alors la petite voix de Will.

- Oui?

- Quand est-ce qu'on y va?

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent de rire alors que Drago roulait des yeux.

- Voila une question originale, William. Je ne sais pas, quand Severus pourra nous débrouiller une autorisation de l'hôpital.

- Si Potter me soutient, intervint Rogue, je peux vous l'avoir dans la demi-heure.

- Oui mais demain nous avons une réunion en fin d'après midi, rappela Harry.

Ginny fit la moue, et Hermione regretta de ne pouvoirs les accompagner pour se remettre à jour dans les affaires de l'Ordre. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de rester à l'hôpital avec Drago, mais elle avait aussi hâte de retourner aux activités de l'ordre. Elle y avait tellement contribué que - et au risque de paraître peu modeste - elle s'inquiétait de son fonctionnement sans son aide.

- Et bien allons y aujourd'hui, s'exclama alors Ginny dont le visage s'était illuminé à l'idée.

- Enfin Ginny on ne peut pas débarq...

- D'accord, coupa Drago en haussant les épaules, comme si l'idée ne le dérangeait pas.

.

Hermione fut rejoint par Ginny dans sa chambre alors qu'elle mettait rangeait sa brosse à dent dans son petit sac. Il avait été convenu qu'ils passeraient une nuit chez Drago, et étrangement, l'ancienne Prefete sentait l'anxiété la gagner. Elle observa la chambre qu'elle n'avait presque pas quittée depuis des semaines, et l'idée de dormir ailleurs la réjouissait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Et s'il était si facile de sortir de l'hôpital, ne pouvait-elle pas aller voir ses parents? Retrouver le Terrier? Elle se souvint qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital définitivement si elle le voulait, mais que c'était son choix de ne pas le faire.

Ginny avait un petit sac qui devait contenir aussi peu de choses que sa meilleure amie, le strict minimum nécessaire. Harry les surpris en arrivant avec un sac plus gros que les leurs.

- Tu as pris plus d'affaires que nous, les _filles_ du groupe ! Se moqua Hermione quand son ami arriva.

- Vous savez à quel point je suis coquet, ironisa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, tu as pris tes affaires de vol, intervint Drago en arrivant à la porte, à propos du sac d'Harry.

- Ca fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas volé, je ne perdrai pas une occasion comme celle là! Merci Malefoy.

Après une de ces poignées de mains bien viriles que s'échangeaient les hommes, Drago déclara qu'ils étaient près à partir. Severus, Will et Janine les attendaient au balcon, réunis autour d'une bouteille de champagne vide.

- Plus que 5 minutes, prévint Rogue en reculant pour laisser la place aux nouveaux venus.

- Vous n'utilisez pas le portoloin avec nous? Demanda Ginny en s'approchant pour saisir un bout de l'énorme bouteille.

- Je vous rejoins dans une vingtaine de minutes en transplannant, explique sobrement l'ancien professeur.

Hermione attrapa la bouteille au niveau du goulot, et Drago, dernier à s'approcher, dû poser la sienne au dessus de celle-ci pour avoir une prise suffisante. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers lui, qui se trouver derrière elle et l'encerclait pratiquement de ses bras. Elle aimait cette position. _Wow, depuis quand tu admets aussi facilement ce que tu ressens?_ Elle avait de tout évidence impression sa voix la plus cynique. Mais c'était vrai. Hermione avait décidé, pour éviter de recommencer à se perdre dans ses propres sentiments et pensées, de faire l'état de ce qu'elle ressentait de manière claire, concise et sincère. On ne pouvait pas se disperser dans un travail rigoureux, disait toujours McGonagall. Et bien Hermione allait décider de prendre la tâche de déchiffrer ses sentiments comme elle se serait atteler à un devoir de métamorphose. En l'occurrence, dans cette situation, oui elle aimait cette position. On avait là un fait, il nous en fallait l'explication, la conséquence et enfin l'analyse. Alors, pourquoi était-elle bien dans les bras de Drago, lui derrière elle? Elle se sentait moins anxieuse que quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Bien, ensuite, quelles conséq...

- C'est parti ! lâcha Harry quand ils se sentirent tous happer par un crocher invisible qui les fit disparaître.

.

Fidèl à son habitude, Harry atterrit violemment, et perdit son équilibre pour tomber en arrière. Hermione crut entendre une remarque moqueuse de Drago qui marmonna quelque chose sur un " prétendu Sauveur du monde sorcier" mais le blond aidait tout de même le brun à se relever. Will cachait à peine son amusement vu qu'il s'était parfaitement réceptionné, et avait même aidé Janine à ne pas suivre l'exemple d'Harry. Ginny, qui ne perdait jamais de temps, s'était déjà éloigné plus haut sur la petite colline sur laquelle il avait atterrit, cherchant leur destination des yeux. Hermione estima le moment où la rousse trouva l'objet de ses recherches quand sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et ne se referma pas. Hermione, curieuse, rejoignit son amie pour partager sa découverte.

Ah. D'accord. Quand Drago parlait " d'espace pour jouer au Quidditch", il ne rigolait pas. Un véritable terrain, sans doute aux normes officielles, s'étendait sous leur yeux. Il semblait être au milieu de nul part, entouré de verdure à perte de vue. Il faisait soleil, comme Drago l'avait prédit, et une fille brise à peine fraiche soufflait sur l'herbe pour donner aux collines une impression de mouvement. Hermione aurait voulut s'allonger sur l'herbe fraiche et regarder le ciel, ou lire un bon livre.

- J'ai envie de courir ! Lança alors Ginny qui se penchait pour enlever ses chaussures. Pieds nus, elle fit un clin d'oeil à Will qui arrivait vers elle et la regardait faire perplexe, puis s'élança dans une course libre en direction de n'importe où. Elle était rapide, mais s'amusait à faire des mouvements incongrus avec ses bras, comme si elle tentait de prendre son envol.

- Gin' tu.. Ginny?

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, se demandant on sa copine était passé, quand il entendit les rires et exclamations lointaines. Quand il la repéra enfin, il tourna un regard accusateur vers Hermione.

- Herm' enfin, tu sais qu'elle ne doit pas se fatiguer! Le medicomage lui a dit devant nous !

- Elle a filé avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter ! Se défendit l'ancienne préfète.

Harry soupira mais regarda encore sa compagne quelques secondes, avant d'enfin s'élancer à sa poursuite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago rejoignit Hermione et Will, son bras offert à une Janine qui observait rêveusement ce qui l'entourait.

- Ils savent qu'ils vont dans le sens opposé à la maison? Demanda t-il en observant les deux Gryffondors insouciant qui se poursuivaient plus bas, sur la colline.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit simplement une Hermione souriante sans les quitter des yeux.

- Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte qu'on n'est plus là, s'amusa alors Drago en haussant les sourcils. Allez, on y va.

A la tête du reste du groupe, Drago les fit marcher plusieurs minutes sans que rien n'apparaisse à leur yeux. Will était excité, courant à moitié pour devancer Drago avant de ralentir pour les attendre et demander où se trouvait la maison. Le blond se contentait d'un sourire en coin. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'un charme dut cacher celle-ci de la vue de tous, elle resta donc patiente et se contenta du bonheur de respirer l'air pure qui n'était plus qu'une simple illusion.

.

.

Bien sur, Granger avait dû comprendre pourquoi la maison n'apparaissait pas. Elle était bien trop maligne pour être surprise quand, sans prévenir, une immense bâtisse surgit sous leur yeux. Drago s'arrêta une seconde quand elle apparut enfin. Plusieurs images de lui lui revinrent en mémoire: plus petit, il courait toujours à toute vitesse pour se réfugier au frais après une journée de jeux-secrets passée sous le soleil. Il caressa la porte extérieur en fer forgé qu'il poussa doucement pour pénétrer dans son domaine. Le jardin qui le séparait de la bâtisse était beaucoup plus modeste que celui du manoir. Il ne précisa pas aux autres qu'il possédait en fait tout ce que leur champs de vision leur permettait de voir autour d'eux. Sa mère avait simplement choisit de ne rien construire autour pour donner cette impression d'être un ilot au milieu d'un océan de vert. Bien sur quand -plus vieux- Drago avait commencé le Quidditch, son père avait rajouté le terrain qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux en arrivant. Avant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de bois massif simplement sculptée, celle-ci s'était entrouverte, à peine assez pour laisser l'énorme tête d'un curieux elfes de maison émerger. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant des nouveaux venus sur le domaine, mais à peine eut-il reconnu son maître Malefoy qu'il ouvrit la porte grand et s'approcha au pas de course pour s'incliner.

- Maître Drago! Vous êtes de retour! Avec des invités! Quelle merveilleuse surprise, bon maître Drago ! Merveilleuse surprise! Bon maître Drago!

Drago n'effaça pas son demi sourire quand il fit un signe de tête à l'elfe pour le saluer.

- C'est devenu Maître Malefoy à présent, Colbie.

- Oh, oui bien sur. Veuillez excusez Colbie, Maître Malefoy. Colbie ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Colbie n'est pas un mauvais elfe.

- Je sais bien Colbie, allons. Appelle Drina et Verla et demande leur d'indiquer leurs chambres à mes invités. Quant à toi, fais chercher Quincy.

- Oh, Quincy va rester avec nous, Maitre Malefoy?

Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, l'elfe recula de plusieurs pas et retomba à genoux, la tête basse.

- Excusez Colbie, Maître, Colbie oublie qu'il ne faut plus poser de question. Colbie ne recommencera plus.

Drago sentit le regard de ses invités peser sur lui, et regarder Colbie dans cette position lui rappela son père. Un sentiment de nausée l'envahit. Colbie n'avait jamais eu peur de lui par le passer. Il lui parlait plus naturellement, lui posait des questions et s'extasiait de bonheur à chaque visite du "bon maître Drago". Et le voila qui n'osait plus le regardait dans les yeux.

- Va chercher Quincy, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

L'elfe disparut sans avoir changé de position.

- Veuillez suivre vos guides, fit ensuite Drago d'un ton neutre.

Il ne les avait pas regarder en parlant, mais les compagnons du blond comprirent que c'était à eux qu'il parlait. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent la maison - le regard d'Hermione s'attardant sur lui - le blond repéra deux silhouettes qui approchaient, au loin. Potter et Little-G semblaient chercher leur amis, et à cette distance la maison ne devait sans doute pas leur être visible. L'idée de les laisser chercher tout seul traversa l'esprit de Drago, mais il savait qu'Hermione ne serait pas contente qu'il se joue ainsi de ses amis, aussi, il leur envoya un signal lumineux de sa baguette. Potter le repéra immédiatement et Ginny lui répondit de la sienne.

Une seconde, depuis quand Drago se retenait de faire quelque chose pour ne pas déplaire à Granger?

- Maitre ! S'exclama Quincy en se jetant aux pieds de Drago.

- Quincy, toi et Colbie vous occuperez de mes hôtes. Soyez à leur plus totale disposition, compris?

- Bien sur, Maître, firent les deux elfes en choeur.

Colbie n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard, et l'image de son père hurlant sur l'elfe traversa l'esprit du blond. Il les envoya s'occuper de la maison pour ne plus avoir à voir le spectacle de ce qu'il était devenu dans les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Relevant finalement la tête vers la porte en bois qu'il allait enfin passer, il prit le temps de calmer ses émotions jusqu'à ce que les deux retardataires le rejoignent. Puis, il pénétra dans la maison de son enfance.

Rien n'avait changé. Pas un bibelot n'avait été déplacé. Trois elfes de maison restaient sur place toute l'année pour veiller à ce que la maison de campagne soit disponible à tout moment. Du temps où Drago était encore petit, il n'y avait encore ni Verla ni Drina, mais ses parents avaient déjà fait l'acquisition d'un jeune Colbie. L'elfe, frère de Quincy et de Doby, avait eu pour charge de s'occuper exclusivement du bambin Malefoy quand la famille venait s'aérer à la campagne. Il avait alors considéré que Drago était son véritable Maître, plus que Lucius ne le serait jamais. Aussi, si par hasard Drago lui demandait de ne pas dire à son père où il se cachait ( souvent dans le grenier ou sur le toit ), Colbie ne se sentait pas coupable de désobéir à Lucius en prétendant qu'il ne savait pas ou son fils était allé. Mais aujourd'hui, Maître Drago était devenu Maître de la maison Malefoy.

Inconsciemment, les pas du jeune homme le conduisirent à l'étage, qu'il traversa suivant le chemin qu'il avait courut à l'époque où ses jambes ne pouvaient pas faire de si grands pas. Il arriva au dernier étage et avança vers la chambre du fond sans prêter attention à celles dans lesquelles les autres s'installaient. Il poussa la porte et l'odeur le prit à la gorge. L'odeur de ses rires, des histoires que sa mère lui racontait, des punitions que son père lui imposait quand il faisait des bêtises qu'il ne regrettait pas, de son premier baiser, de ses aventures imaginaires avec Pansy.

- M.. Maître Malefoy? C'est bien la chambre principale que Quincy doit préparer pour le Maître?

Drago sortit de sa rêverie, il se retourna et son regard retrouva, à l'opposé de l'étage, une porte sombre. La chambre de ses parents.

- Bien sur.

Drago referma la porte, il n'avait pas pu faire un pas dans sa chambre. L'odeur s'évapora.

L'odeur d'une époque révolue.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris quelques secondes de pause après le départ de Colbie que Drago remarqua Hermione, adossée à sa porte fermée, qui le fixait silencieusement. Elle ne détourna pas le regard quand il se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait lire le nouveau chapitre d'un de ces romans qui la passionnaient et dans lesquels elle entrait totalement. Drago avait souvent observé le sérieux et la concentration avec lesquels elle plongeait dans ce genre de littérature, mais cette fois, c'était lui qu'elle regardait comme ça.

Il traversa le long couloir sans un mot, et posa la main sur la porte autrefois réservée à ses parents.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, murmura Hermione dans son dos.

Il prit une pause avant de tourner la poignée.

- Je suis le Maître à présent.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé, répéta Hermione, seule.

.

.

Hermione était heureuse que Ginny lui ait amener une de ses robes d'été. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'habiller aussi légèrement depuis... des mois, peut-être même une ou deux années. Passer le colle de sa robe blanche et rouge, légère et estivale, suffit à lui donner le sourire. Ses sandalettes rouges étaient la touche finale au moment où l'on toqua à la porte.

- Oui?

- Miss. Granger, Drina veut juste prévenir la Miss. que ses amis sont descendus au jardin pour un déjeuner tardif. La Miss désire t-elle les rejoindre?

- Oh, oui, peux-tu m'y conduire Drina?

L'elfe de maison courba l'échine avant de se redresser et de tourner les talons pour guider Hermione. Celle-ci en profita pour observer la maison. Elle était décorée beaucoup plus simplement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru venant des Malefoy. Bien sur, elle ne doutait pas que le plus simple des meubles des salons qu'elles traversaient devait couter plus que tout ce qu'elle possédait réunis, mais le fait est que la richesse Malefoy n'était pas aussi ostentatoire qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Peut-être parce que ce n'était que la maison de campagne? La dimension de la demeure était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus modeste que celle du manoir, les pièces étaient décorées dans des tons pastels claires et lumineux et il embaumait une douce senteur floral qu'Hermione n'avait déjà sentit que dans le jardin du Manoir. La jeune fille se prit à apprécier l'endroit.

Sa guide l'entraina à l'extérieur, traversant une grande baie vitrée qui laissait passer le soleil très haut mais filtrait apparemment de la chaleur extérieure. Deux marches et quelques mètres plus loin, elle retrouva Harry, Ginny et Janine autour d'une table d'extérieure sur laquelle n'était encore posé qu'un plateau de boissons fraiches. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire: Ginny portait des lunettes de soleil de star et un chapeau très large qui lui donnaient -associés à sa robe beige- un air de pin-up moldue.

Après plusieurs minutes à siroter tranquillement leurs jus, les autres arrivèrent enfin, avec un Severus plus grincheux que d'habitude et à Drago amusé.

- Mais pourquoi pas? Insista Will en se tordant pratiquement la nuque pour pouvoir voir Severus, qui marchait trop vite pour le petit.

- J'ai dis non.

- Mais vous l'avez fait pour Drago!

- Et je ne recommencerai jamais.

- _Mais pourquoi pas? _Répéta le petit avec cette voix que tous les enfants du monde savaient employer quand ils voulaient faire céder leur parents.

Severus lança un regard noir à Drago, l'air de lui dire " C'est de ta faute", et décida d'arrêter de répondre aux questions du petit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda doucement Janine en faisant une place près d'elle à Will, qui s'installa immédiatement.

- Monsieur le rabat-joie ici présent, commença Will avec un sérieux qui fit rire les autres (sauf Rogue), ne veut pas me faire monter sur un balais.

Hermione dû donner un coup de genoux à Harry pour que celui-ci ne fasse aucune remarque sur l'image de Rogue s'amusant sur un balais volant. Le jeune Potter se contenta de s'occuper la bouche en reprenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, au risque de s'étouffer en riant.

- Tu pourras monter avec Harry ou Drago, rassura Ginny en roulant les yeux à la réaction de son compagnon.

- Mais je veux faire _ça_ !

Le garçon brandit alors une photo vers les autres, ignorant le grognement de Rogue et le petit rire de Drago. Hermione prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, dans les airs sur un balais magique de toute évidence beaucoup plus vieux que ceux de Poudlard, avec, en équilibre sur ses épaules, une petite version de Drago. Hermione fut tout de suite fascinée, on voyait mal le petit Malefoy, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible entre les cheveux blanc et les yeux d'un bleu acier. Le garçon était d'abord assit sur les épaules de son parrain, mais après quelques secondes, il commençait à bouger un peu, et avec l'aide de son support humain, il réussissait à se mettre debout sur les épaules du Maître de potion.

- Will, Drago devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans de moins que toi sur cette photo, commença Janine, tu es trop grand maintenant.

- Et Severus trop vie... (-nouveau coup de genoux-) uhm, je veux dire, Severus ne monte plus beaucoup à balais, se reprit Harry en rigolant.

Rogue lui lança un regard avadaresque mais ne nia pas la remarque. Ginny et Drago rirent discrètement et Hermione se contenta de pincer les lèvres pour faire disparaître son sourire.

Bientôt, les elfes de maisons s'occupèrent de servir le déjeuner, le repas était copieux et changeait agréablement des plats d'hôpitaux. L'ambiance était légère au point que même Severus daigne se joindre à la conversation, souvent pour parler avec Janine. Hermione aurait put en oublier les difficiles semaines précédentes. Ils eurent le droit à de beaux fruits en guise de déssert, et Hermione et Drago durent gronder Will pour qu'il évite de faire exploser son estomac de pastèques.

Ils ne se levèrent pas immédiatement quand la table fut débarrassée, et bientôt Drago leur annonça qu'il attendait l'arrivé imminente de deux invités supplémentaires. Au même moment, Lekka et Sorel, les deux elfes de maisons secrétaires de Drago, apparurent un peu plus loin, en retrait, une pile de parchemin sous le bras. Le blond les repéra et soupira, et s'excusant il se leva pour les rejoindre.

- Drago, tu n'es pas obligé, fit Severus.

Hermione reconnut les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt, et apparemment, le blond aussi les vit comme un écho, puisqu'il se tourna brusquement vers Hermione plutôt que vers son parrain. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Pourquoi semblait-il si perdu? Se reprenant, il fit un sourire creux à son parrain en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Je ne vais pas tarder.

Et il s'éloigna. Hermione le suivit du regard, il était allé s'installer plus loin, dans un petit salon entourant une table basse de jardin. Ses elfes restèrent debout, et l'un des deux lui tendit une pair de lunettes - que Drago posa sur son nez - ainsi qu'une plume et un parchemin. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond lisait, signait, et écoutait ses deux elfes dans un air de concentration qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu en cours.

.

- Heureusement que Janine est la pour occuper Rogue, chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté la table, à l'ombre, mais chacun avait pris ses aises et Janine et Severus étaient plongés dans une conversation depuis près d'une demi-heure, exploit qu'aucun des trois Gryffondors présents n'auraient pu achever. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux pour lui signifier de parler moins fort, mais ris quand même. C'est ce moment que choisit Quincy pour arriver de la maison, suivit de deux silhouettes qui se précisèrent rapidement.

- Heureusement que Rogue est la pour s'occuper de ses deux là, répliqua Ginny à voix basse en se levant tout de même - comme les autres - pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger tout trois réunis chez Drago Malefoy? Il fallait qu'on vienne témoigner de ça! S'exclama le jeune homme qui arrivait vers eux.

Sa voix était plus amusée que provocatrice, et Ginny se prêta tout de suite au jeu.

- Comment? Blaise Zambini et Pansy Parkinson, vous êtes seuls? Mais où sont donc passés Crabbe et Goyle, les fidèles piliers de notre groupe de Serpentards préféré ?

Zambini sourit à la remarque et tendit sa main vers Ginny la première pour la saluer, alors que Pansy restait légèrement en retrait. Ce n'est que quand ils finirent tous de se saluer et que les présentations à Janine et Will étaient faites que Drago sembla les remarquer. Il se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers eux, ses deux secrétaires à ses talons.

- Je vois que Mr. Malefoy est encore occupé à organiser son petit monde. Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'absenter des semaines, si tu ne voulais pas te faire attaquer par Lekka et Sorel dès ton arrivé!

Drago répondit à Blaise d'un sourire, et congédia ses deux elfes de maison alors qu'il prenait son ami dans l'une de ces demi accolades viriles que les hommes préféraient à une simple embrase. Hermione remarqua le sourire sincère de son voisin de chambre quand il salua ses deux amis, posant un baiser sur la joue de Pansy en prenant de ses deux mains une de la jeune femme.

- Je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas, fit-il finalement sans lâcher la main de son amie.

- Et je suppose que tu es contre, répondit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Il tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer.

- Tu sais ce que je pense, répliqua Drago.

- Le monde entier le sait, Dray: tu veux qu'on se cloitre dans ton manoir, intervint Blaise en prenant place à son tour. Mais désolé, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, à vouloir rester enfermé dans une chambre des semaines sans contacts avec le monde extérieur !

Blaise charriait-il vraiment Drago sur son enfermement en quarantaine? Le blond se contenta de rouler des yeux en laissant paraître un demi-sourire. Alors c'était ce genre de relation que le groupe de Serpentard entretenait, pensa Hermione assez bêtement. Elle sourit doucement, Serpents et Gryffons étaient-ils vraiment si différents?

.

Will avait essayé de rester classe et nonchalant cinq minutes, et avait finit pas se laisser aller. Il fallait avouer qu'avec les figures que lui faisait faire Harry sur son balais, il aurait été dur de résister. Blaise et Ginny avaient rejoints les deux garçons qui s'amusaient déjà dans les airs, et Drago était allé chercher son propre balais. Il aurait pu envoyer un elfe de maison s'en charger, Hermione n'en doutait pas, mais elle soupçonnait le blond de surtout vouloir avoir un moment seul avec Pansy, qui s'était empressé de proposer de l'accompagner. Et ils tardaient drôlement pour juste aller chercher un satané bout de bois et revenir. _Wow, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive_? Une claque mentale qui servit à la calmer plus tard, la jeune femme se levait à son tour pour aller avec les autres.

La jeune demoiselle Granger était du genre à préférer garder les pieds sur terre, aussi se contenta t'elle de s'allonger sur la pente d'une colline et de sortir un recueil de poésie qu'elle adorait, tout en lançant un oeil sur ses amis qui voletaient au loin. Le soleil sur son corps était une sensation qu'elle adorait, malgré tout ce qu'on avait dis sur ses préférences à rester enfermée dans une bibliothèque plutôt que de profiter du parc de Poudlard. Elle entendait les cris de joies de Will, les rires de Ginny auxquels se joignaient ceux d'un Blaise Zambini étrangement naturel en leur présence. Derrière, elle pouvait deviner Janine et Severus qui avaient préférés l'ombre du petit salon d'extérieur à la sensation de l'herbe qui chatouillait sa nuque. Elle lisait quelques vers, puis levait les yeux vers le ciel pour les méditer en inspirant l'odeur de l'herbe humide et du vent estival.

- Tu veux un balais pour nous accompagner, fit alors une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine.

Hermione sursauta légèrement en se retournant vers Pansy, qui arrivait seule et qui semblait... sincère.

- N..Non merci, je crois que mes talents en vol sont assez limités.

- Ah, il faut bien avoir un point faible, sourit l'ancienne Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Hermione se demanda un moment si c'était bien un compliment que Pansy Bulldog Parkinson venait de lui faire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put répondre, la concernée avait enfourché son balais, et s'éloignait en... lui souriant? Qu'est-ce qui se passait enfin? Etait-elle dans un univers parallèle? Toute cette après-midi était un peu trop incroyable à ses yeux. Hermione s'empressa de prendre sa baguette. Dans le monde de la magie, une telle idée n'était pas incroyable. On aurait très bien put lui appliquer un sortilège d'illusion. Si cela se trouvait, elle était dans un coma artificielle depuis des mois et tout son passage à l'hôpital n'était qu'un rêve. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'elle avait apprit de Malefoy! Bien sur, Drago arriva à se moment, son balais dans une main, un livre relié de cuir dans l'autre. La jeune femme se releva et pointa sa baguette sur le nouveau venu, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement en haussant les sourcils.

- Uh.. Hermione? Ca va?

- Une seconde, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Une série de sorts et incantations plus tard, Hermione rangeait sa baguette en faisant la moue.

- Et-ce que... tu posais des sorts de défense sur toi? Tu as peur de te faire attaquer?

Le ton de Drago était froid mais un semblant d'indignation filtrait dans ses mots.

- Mais non Drago, j'ai juste cru halluciner une seconde, avoua t-elle en secouant la tête avant de se réinstaller.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi? Interrogea l'autre en haussant un sourcil tout en s'installant en tailleur à ses côtés.

Hermione tenta de ne pas lui demander pourquoi il n'allait pas directement rejoindre les autres ( ni ce qu'il avait fait avec Pansy pendant plus d'une demi-heure ).

- Pansy Parkinson m'a... sourit?

D'accord, elle se sentit tout à coup stupide. Mais Merlin, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une Serpentard vous ayant méprisée toute une vie venait vous parler gentiment et vous sourire! Drago tenta de rester neutre une seconde, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un rire bas et grave se dégagea de sa poitrine tremblante. Une minute plus tard, Drago L. Malefoy était hilare et cachait ses yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Hermione commençait à le prendre mal.

- C'est pas drôle Drago, je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être sous sortilège d'illusion. Après tout, est-ce que tu aurais cru à une situation pareille il y a quelques mois? Et je me suis dis que ca expliquerait sans doute beaucoup de choses !

- C... Comme quoi?

Hermione tenta d'ignorer toutes les parcelles de son corps qui venaient de s'évanouir au son de la voix grave de Drago enrouée par son fou rire.

- Comme tout ce qui s'est passé à St. Mangouste ces dernières semaines! On s'est embrassés par Merlin!

Oups. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de s'exclamer la dernière partie. Prenant immédiatement un teint cramoisi, elle détourna le regard en faisant une petite grimace. Mais Drago, lui, n'en était pas là. Il était littéralement par terre de rire. Et bientôt, Hermione osa relever la tête, avant d'enfin le rejoindre dans son fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Ils rirent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'enfin le calme ne les retrouve. Drago avait les yeux humides et Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas les fixer comme une adolescente enamourée. Le visage de Drago était complètement détendu, un grand sourire comme il en faisait peu éclairait encore ses traits. Il secouait les yeux comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Hermione rougit à nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre dans un de ses tics les plus chroniques. Bon, Drago commençait à la fixer un peu trop sérieusement. Elle détourna à nouveau le regard mais immédiatement, une main la prit doucement mais fermement par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder en face. Son sourire s'était transformé.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Et il y a une explication tout à fait réelle à notre baiser.

- Laquelle? Demanda la jeune femme en se forçant de retenir son élan de timidité.

Alors, Drago lui décocha ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait chaud à la poitrine, et en se rapprochant encore plus, il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de remonter vers son oreille pour murmurer.

- J'ai simplement très envie de toi, Hermione Granger.

Et puis il s'éloigna et, assis face à face de cette manière, les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago finit par se relever en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, se dépoussiéra rapidement et la regarda une dernière fois, attendant peut-être qu'elle s'exprime enfin. Mais Hermione ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche, encore incertaine de ce qui pourrait en sortir. Il lui fit un dernier sourire, simple, presque ... gentil, et pris son envol à son tour.

.

Hermione se releva, ressortit sa baguette, et recommença les gestes qu'elle avait pratiqué plus tôt. Ce _devait_ être une illusion.


	22. Chapter 22

Pour une sombre raison, mes stupides notes de pré-chapitres manquent à certains d'entre vous ! Je suis flattée que mes épchanchements et l'appréhension que chaque postage de chapitre provoque vous fassent rire ! :D ( n'est-ce pas Mlle Meryl ! )

Plus serieusement, merci à tous ceux qui continuent à (re)lire cette fic malgré les gros écarts entre chaque chapitre. Je fais de mon mieux, mais quand je me force à écrire sans inspiration, le résultat est vraiment pas terrible.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'encouragent par reviews, c'est vraiment vous qui me donnez envie de m'y remettre à chaque fois. J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas déçus!

Bien sur, vous vous en doutez, il faut que les choses sérieuses commencent. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ( et puis vos théories m'amusent beaucoup ! )

* * *

.

.

Le soleil se couchait déjà et Hermione contemplait la vue que lui offrait la grande baie vitré d'un des salons du cottage pour se perdre dans ses pensées. La journée avait été tellement agréable, malgré les interruptions des deux elfes secrétaires de Drago, ils avaient passés une journée entièrement centrée sur la détente. Will devait sans doute en être le plus affecté, au vu du sourire idiot qu'il avait arboré toute l'après-midi ( sieste forcée comprise ). Harry s'était amusé comme le grand enfant qu'il était, baignant dans la même joie ininterrompue depuis le réveil de Ginny, et avec elle, il avait organisé un petit match de Quidditch auquel même Janine - qui se défendait bien mieux qu'Hermione ne l'aurait cru - avait participé. Fait incroyable de la journée, les Serpentards avaient acceptés la défaite tout sourire, se contentant de quelques blagues sur la fatalité de perdre quand Harry Potter était dans l'équipe d'en face.

- C'est pour ça que Voldemort était condamné d'avance. Aucun Serpentard n'a jamais pu voler le souaffle à Potter! Avait exclamé Zabini en descendant de son balais.

Harry avait éclaté de rire et depuis les deux groupes anciennement ennemis semblaient avoir une sorte d'entendement. Comme s'ils avaient décidés de faire table rase du passé. Hermione y croyait à peine, se pouvait-il que Harry Potter ait vraiment murit?

Plus tard, Verla prévint tout le monde qu'elle poserait le thé une heure après, laissant à tous une marge pour se retirer dans leur chambre, se doucher et se changer pour la soirée. Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'oeil amusé, ils n'étaient pas habitués à de telles considérations et ne s'étaient pas attendus à devoir changer de tenue trois fois par jour. Ginny, encore une fois, les sauva tous les deux. Son petit sac ne payait peut-être pas de mine mais il recelait assez de vetements pour tenir deux semaines, et ce pour trois personnes. Harry soupira, prétendant se rappeler avec nostalgie de l'époque où Hermione ne quittait pas son propre sac magique.

- A la différence qu'il contenait notre matériel de survie, souligna Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, et Hermione ne remarqua même pas l'attention particulière que Drago avait porté à leur échange.

Et quand chacun se retira effectivement dans sa chambre, Drago se sépara d'eux pour se tourner vers une différente aile du cottage. Hermione, qui l'avait suivit distraitement, ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était complètement perdue que quand Verla était apparue pour la guider à nouveau. La Gryffondor avait à peine put voir que les couloirs étaient très différents et que les portes semblaient plus lourdes et sombres. Au détour d'un couloir qui la menait à sa chambre, Hermione surprit une conversation murmurée entre Colbie et Quincy :

- Maître Drago s'enferme toujours dans la bibliothèque pour travailler, disait Quincy.

- Il faut l'appeler Maître Malefoy maintenant. Quincy doit obéir aux règles sinon Quincy sera punie !Prévint Colbie, avant de reprendre: mais Maître Drago devrait utiliser le bureau de feu Maître Malefoy à présent.

- Ah, Colbie appelle aussi Maître Drago ainsi ! S'exclama l'autre elfe d'une voix aigue.

Colbie se précipita vers un mur pour se punir de sa propre sottise, mais quand Hermione tenta d'intervenir, les deux elfes s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés.

.

.

L'heure de préparation était passée, et tout le monde s'était retrouvée dans ce salon ouvert sur l'extérieur par une grande vitre qui conservait une température ambiante plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur, mais Drago n'était toujours pas revenu. Hermione n'aimait pas le savoir occupé à ses affaires alors qu'il aurait dû profiter de ce séjour pour justement tout oublier. Elle savait que cela ne la regardait pas mais chaque fois qu'elle apercevait l'un des deux elfes secrétaires, Lekka et Sorel, elle voulait leur demander de laisser un peu le blond tranquille. Cette pensée la fit sourire, les deux elfes de maisons avaient sans doute plus d'autorité dans ce cottage qu'elle n'en n'aurait jamais.

Pansy discutait avec Severus dans un coin, et ça non plus, ça ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Ils avaient cet air sérieux qui laissait entendre qu'ils devaient sans doute parler de choses graves. De nouveaux mangemorts, de quelque attaque sur des moldus, de la maladie de Drago, qui savait? Penser à la contamination de Drago décida Hermione. Elle n'allait pas le laisser gâcher ses "vacances" en travaillant. Même elle, Hermione Je-sais-tout Granger, savait qu'il fallait apprendre à faire des pauses. Elle se leva donc décidée, et sans répondre au regard interrogateur de Ginny, retrouva le chemin qu'elle avait involontairement emprunté plus tôt. Arrivant au couloir, elle avança doucement, caressant les portes qu'elle dépassait du bout des doigts, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de repérer dans quelle pièce se trouvait le blond. " Colbie, arrête!" . Hermione ne valut qu'à ses entrainements de ne pas sursauter à l'exclamation dure de Drago, la jeune femme accourut vers la pièce d'où provenait l'éclat de voix.

- Arrête. Je ne veux pas être Maître Malefoy, je suis Drago, pas Lucius. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir après m'avoir posé une question. Tu es plus chez toi ici que moi-même, alors par Salazard arrête d'agir comme si tu craignais que je m'énerve à chacun de tes mots.

- Oh ! Maître Malefoy ! Colbie s'excuse, il ne voulait pas vous énerver, Colbie n'...

- Par Salazard ! Je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Vous respecterez mon nom, mon rang, mes ordres et mes décisions, mais vous n'avez jamais crains mes colères par le passé, alors ne commencez pas aujourd'hui. Quincy, essaye de rendre la raison à ton frère. Partez-maintenant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on bouge, Drago s'était peut-être rassit, imagina t-elle. Et les voix monotones de Lekka et Sorel reprirent, se partageant le flot d'information interminable qu'ils essayaient de communiquer à Drago à chaque moment de libre. Hermione, qui avait prévue de débarquer, de crier un peu que Drago devait se reposer, et de le trainer avec elle, ne fit pas un geste. Elle entendait les rectifications que Drago portait à ce que ses elfes lui lisaient. " Testament de Drago Lucius Malefoy", avait annoncé Lekka avant de commencer. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était laissée glisser contre le mur, et se retrouvait accroupie, écoutant deux elfes de maisons récapituler les biens terrestres de Drago et à qui celui-ci avait décidé de les laisser après sa mort. Sa _mort_. Bientôt les mots ne furent plus qu'un bruit de fond sans sens aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle n'entendit même pas son nom dans la liste qui se lisait derrière elle. Elle se sentait comme... abrutie par ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Et puis, après un temps qu'elle n'aurait pas put définir, le silence.

Alors, elle se releva douloureusement et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer. Drago était installé derrière un bureau massif taillé dans du bois sombre qu'elle était bien incapable d'identifier. C'était le seul meuble auquel elle prêta attention, le seul détail, avec la grande fenêtre derrière lui. Et Drago, droit contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regardait les parchemins posés sur le bureau sans les voir. Il releva la tête vers Hermione et son expression si neutre se métamorphosa en une seconde. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, comme inquiet. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré. Ou peut-être pleurait elle encore? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'avança doucement et fit le tour du large bureau pour se retrouver devant lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais elle le devança:

- S'il te plaît, arrête.

Il eut l'air de ne pas comprendre, mais le regard d'Hermione se posa finalement sur les parchemins inondant le bureau du jeune homme, et il réalisa ce qui se passait. Alors il se rapprocha, et passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Drago pressa sa paume sur le creux de son dos pour la faire avancer vers lui.

Il l'entourait de ses bras, et Hermione, le visage contre le torse du jeune homme, se demanda comment il était possible qu'une si simple embrasse lui donne envie de s'abandonner entièrement à l'emprise de l'homme qui la tenait.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna d'elle, lui prit la main, et l'entraîna derrière lui. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour simplement traverser le couloir, et Hermione se demanda une seconde si elle était au paradis quand il lui ouvrit une nouvelle porte.

Une bibliothèque. Comment était-il possible qu'une pièce de cette taille tienne dans cette maison. Pendant une seconde, Hermione se demanda si elle avait transplanné à Poudlard. Mais Drago n'était pas arrivé à destination. Sans lâcher son emprise sur la main de son amie, il longea le mur jusqu'à arriver à une nouvelle porte, qu'il ouvrit. Cette fois, il laissa Hermione pénétrer dans la pièce la première. C'était une autre bibliothèque, mais en tout point différente. La pièce avait une surface plus semblable à celle du bureau dans lequel elle avait trouvé Drago. Les murs étaient tous couverts de livres, pratiquement jusqu'au plafond. Les livres étaient tous impeccablement semblables dans leur reliures de cuir aux dorures élégantes. Ils s'alignaient tous avec la perfection de l'ordre qu'elle n'aurait pas put avoir chez elle. Deux fauteuils et une miniature du bureau que Drago venait de quitter étaient dans deux angles différents de la pièce qui embaumait le livre ( odeur chérie ) et la composition florale qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement en se rappelant le jardin secret de Narcissa.

- La bibliothèque de ta mère? Demanda la jeune femme en parlant doucement, se retournant pour voir le blond adossé à la porte.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire en secouant la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils et reprit son observation, cherchant à comprendre. Sur un petit meuble entre les deux fauteuils reposait un recueil de poésie, "William E. Henley". Hermione connaissait ce poète, elle caressa doucement les côtes des livres qui l'entouraient, reconnaissant certains noms, certains titres. Beaucoup de poésie, mais aucun romantique. Shakespeare, Makepeace et Trollope côtoyaient Stendhal, Sade ou encore Freud dans un ordre qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas.

- Ils ne sont pas ordonnés, remarqua t-elle pour elle même.

- Selon mon humeur et mes préférences seulement.

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

- C'est ta...

- Tout ce que j'ai un jour lu et aimé, confirma le blond.

Hermione se sentit étrangement émue d'avoir été invité dans un endroit pareil. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa propre relation à la lecture, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été introduite dans l'intimité profonde du jeune homme. Elle observa Drago, qui la regardait avec toujours ce simple petit sourire qui semblait si... naturel, et vrai. Pourquoi l'avait-il conduit ici? Elle s'était sentie instantanément apaisée par ses bras autour d'elle, et cette pièce, ce regard, lui faisait oublier ce qu'il l'avait plus tôt fait pleurer.

Il détacha enfin son regard de celui chocolat de la jeune femme et ses yeux glissèrent sur les rangées de cuir comme s'il se rappelait de chacun de livres qu'il y avait placé. Hermione se sentit avancer presque inconsciemment vers lui. Et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop approchée du blond, il murmura:

- Dans cette pièce, le monde extérieur ne compte plus. Il disparait.

Alors, cette fois totalement consciente de chacun des mouvements qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle franchit la distance restante, posa sa main sur la joue du blond pour rappeler son visage à elle, et se hissa sur ses pointes. Le contact avec les lèvres de Drago était si léger, si doux, que bientôt elle eut besoin de l'attirer plus vers elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une impression. Le blond sembla hésiter, elle ne lui demandait pas la passion et la fougue de leur première fois. C'était une caresse, un murmure. Un mot doux plutôt que provocateur. Un rapprochement plutôt qu'une collision. Et il l'accepta. Les mains de Drago glissèrent sur la nuque et l'épaule d'Hermione alors que celle-ci maintenait la délicate pression de sa main sur la joue du blond.

Leur lèvres s'éloignèrent alors doucement, mais leur fronts les unissaient toujours.

- Il disparaît? Demanda doucement Hermione consciente de leur proximité.

- Il disparaît, et plus rien n'a d'importance.

.

.

Ils auraient put se séparer, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils étaient tous deux brillants quand il s'agissait de nier la réalité. Mais cette fois, quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione revint vers lui, et se grandissant le plus possible sur ses pointes, elle le prit dans ses bras. Comme si elle tentait de l'envelopper dans une étreinte, dans un cocon. Et il se laissa faire, parce que c'était agréable et qu'il n'avait pas de raison de se mentir sur ce fait. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes, et Drago sentait le sourire de Hermione contre sa nuque, ce qui lui donnait envie de sourire aussi. Bêtement.

- Le thé doit être servit, dit-elle alors comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir.

Il rit doucement et l'éloigna doucement de lui, posant d'abord un baiser sur sa joue. Par tous les mages, il ne se savait pas si délicat. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et ils sortirent retrouver leurs amis l'âme un peu plus légère.

.

.

- Vous êtes fous! Milicent Bulstrod ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'Hermione! S'exclamait Blaise au moment où la concernée et Drago arrivaient.

Hermione et Drago levèrent les sourcils en signe d'interrogation à la même seconde, et Ginny éclata de rire quand elle s'aperçut de leur présence.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, Hermione, tu t'es déjà battue contre Bulstrod, non?

- En deuxième année, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Alors? Qui avait gagné? Demanda Blaise, pressé.

- Je ne sais plus trop, on a dû nous séparer parce qu'on avait perdu nos baguettes si je me souviens bien.

- Attendez une seconde, Hermione Granger s'est battue à la sauvage en deuxième année? Fit Pansy, ahurie, avec un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé, que Potter ponctua d'un clin d'oeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago surprenait ce genre d'interactions discrètes entre les deux Gryffondors. On aurait dit qu'ils se parlaient sans mots. Que tout ce qui se disait leur rappelait un souvenir commun qu'ils commentaient silencieusement par un sourire ou un clin d'oeil. Pour Merlin sait quelle raison, cela agaçait un peu Drago.

- Concentre toi Hermione, on a besoin d'une réponse, qui a gagné le combat? Reprit Blaise, sérieux cette fois.

- On fait des paris depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua vaguement Ginny qui elle aussi attendait une réponse.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus, désolée. J'étais plus occupée à essayer de récupérer un de ses cheveux pour..

La quinte de toux soudaine de Harry interrompit Hermione dans sa lancée. Elle se tut brusquement et ses joues rosirent tout aussi vite. Potter se grattait l'arrière du crâne avec un demi-sourire gêné, et Hermione lui lança un regard désolé.

- Un cheveux pour ... quoi?

Bien sur, les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas laisser passer une bourde pareille de sa part, et Drago devait avouer qu'il était le premier à vouloir entendre la suite.

- On préparait une potion, et il nous fallait un cheveux, fin de l'histoire ! S'exclama Harry qui devait savoir qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

- Un cheveux de Milicent pour une potion? Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas 300 potions aussi spécifiques, Potter!

- Je dirais même qu'en deuxième année, la seule à peu près faisable pour vous aurait été un filtre d'amour basique, mais là je suis perdue.

- Oui Pansy, on voulait faire une mauvaise blague à Ron en le faisant tomber fou amoureux de Bullstrod, expliqua Hermione en rigolant doucement.

Harry semblait trouvé la proposition ridicule, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre de 2eme année qui puisse convenir, si les souvenirs de Drago étaient correct... une seconde, ils avaient un maître de potion dans la pièce par Merlin, pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé !

- Severus, tu veux peut-être nous éclairer? Intervint alors Drago.

Le Severus en question était un peu en retrait, et lisait la Gazette qui cachait son visage. Quand il replia le journal d'un indexe rapide, Drago entendit Hermione faire un pas en arrière. Son regard noir semblait fixé sur Hermione qu'il toisait avec fureur. Harry rigolait doucement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Nous étions en deuxième année, Professeur, commença précipitamment Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'en deuxième année nous aurions pu...

- Oh, mais mademoiselle Granger, j'ai appris à ne plus vous sous-estimer quand il s'agit de briser les règlements!

Drago se serait cru de retour dans les cachots de Poudlard, Hermione avait l'air d'avoir à nouveau 12 ans et d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

- Sever..., tenta Harry.

- Vous, monsieur Potter, n'auriez jamais pu le faire. Votre niveau en potion a été médiocre jusqu'au jour ou vous avez enfin comprit qu'il pouvait vous sauver la vie. Mais _elle_!

Il se retourna a nouveau vers Hermione. Harry prit un petit air vexé et Ginny eu la bonté de le conforter en lui tapotant la main. Hermione était plus rouge que jamais. Mais, presque imperceptiblement, Drago cru voir quelque chose changer en elle en l'espace d'une seconde. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et un petit sourire taquin apparu.

- Severus, fit-elle avec plus de confiance dans la voix, vous insinuez qu'en deuxième année, nous avons réussi à concocter une potion niveau ASPIC?

- Oui, répondit Severus, toujours fumant.

- Vous me flattez professeur.

Hermione avait à présent un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que tout se mit en ordre dans l'esprit des Serpentards.

- Du Polynectar? Firent leur trois voix en choeur.

- C'est ce que Severus insinue, fit tranquillement Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Par Merlin et tous les mages, combien de règles avez-vous pu enfreindre dans votre scolarité, ragea Severus. Et quand je disais à Albus qu'il fallait vous renvoyer avant que vous ne fassiez exploser le château !

Le professeur de potion grommela dans sa barbe plusieurs autres accusations, alors qu'Hermione décidait enfin d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, près d'Harry, qui lui fit à nouveau un clin d'oeil quand elle le rejoignit. Est-ce que Potter avec un tic à l'oeil? Lui et sa meilleure amie rigolaient doucement en voyant leur ancien professeur continuer son plaidoyer inutile. Alors comme ça, Granger aurait conçut du polynectar en 2eme année? Merlin, il l'avait toujours su douée mais être précoce à ce point relevait du génie. Pas surprenant que Potter ait réussi à rester en vie si longtemps avec une femme pareille à ses côtés.

- Mais attendez une seconde, si c'était effectivement du Polynectar, pourquoi un cheveux de Milicent? Pourquoi elle? Une Serpentard? Demanda Pansy, toujours plus curieuse.

- Avouez que vous vouliez nous faire un sale coup!

- Non, Granger ne se serait pas donné autant de mal juste pour nous jouer un sale tour, n'est-ce pas _Hermione_? Intervint Drago en fixant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci haussa encore les épaules, probablement décidée à ne rien dire.

- Mais si ils ont choisis Milicent, c'est forcément qu'ils voulaient un Serpentard, elle est complètement inutile sinon, reprit Blaise.

- Par Merlin je rêve, s'exclama alors Harry, trois serpentards en plein efforts de réflexion! Vite, qu'on appelle un médicomage !

- Par Salazard, de l'humour de Gryffondor! Tous aux abris ! Répliqua immédiatement Pansy.

Les trois Gryffondors se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, et éclatèrent de rire. Ginny lança ensuite Blaise sur un sujet complètement différent, et Drago nota à la malice dans le regard de la rousse que changer de sujet devait être une de ses spécialités. Tant pis, il sous-tirerait l'information a Hermione plus tard, les Serpentard avaient le sang froid.

.

- Quelle question ! Bien sur que Drago domine Weasley au Quidditch !

L'exclamation de Pansy était mi-indignée mi-amusée, comme si douter de cette affirmation était ridicule. Drago repensa aux pauvres premières prestations de Weasley à Poudlard et ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. La comparaison était effectivement insultante. Comment Granger avait put demander une chose pareille?

- Excusez-moi si je ne suis pas passionnée par le Quidditch comme vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment fais attention a qui que ce soit d'autres qu'Harry et Ron. Et puis comme tout ce que Drago a accomplit à Poudlard était fortement exagéré par ce qu'il _prétendait_ avoir accompli, je ne suis plus sur de son niveau dans ce genre de choses.

- Pardon? Ai-je jamais prétendu exceller à quoique ce soit sans que ce ne soit le cas? Intervint alors Drago en exagérant son indignation.

- Drago, il faut avouer que... Commença Blaise en faisant la grimace.

- Comment! Traître à ta maison ! S'exclama Malefoy faussement outré en pointant Blaise du doigt.

- Au fait Hermione, apostropha Pansy, tu sais que tu pourrais te faire une fortune sans lever le petit doigt?

Hermione regarda la Serpentard sans comprendre, et lança un coup d'oeil à Drago comme pour lui demander s'il savait ce que son amie voulait dire. Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, mais il connaissait assez bien Pansy pour reconnaître son petit sourire. Celui qui précédait la raillerie. Il lui avait parlé pourtant, et il savait qu'elle se tiendrait à carreaux face aux trois Gryffondors invités. Pansy suivit le regard d'Hermione vers lui, et son sourire s'accentua. Salazard, c'était donc lui que visait en fait Pansy.

- Comment? Demanda Hermione, se doutant que c'était la question qu'attendait Parkinson.

- Il y a une image que tous les Serpentards de notre génération paieraient pour voir. On a essayé de sous-tirer leur souvenirs à Crabbe et Goyle à l'époque, mais Drago avait réussi à nous en empêcher.

De quoi parl... Impossible ! Comment Pansy pouvait-elle penser à _ça_ ! Essayait-elle de se moquer de lui? Lui qui avait pensé que cette histoire était derrière lui! Blaise rigolait déjà, le traître.

- Pansy, je croyais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

- Pas tant qu'on aura pas la vraie version, Drake.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Ginny qui devait avoir vu les yeux de Drago s'assombrir.

- Je crois savoir de quoi Pansy parle, intervint Blaise. Il paraît que Hermione Granger ici présente à un jour flanqué une correction à notre ami Drago !

- Et la version de Drago est fort peu plausible, acquiesça Pansy en dirigeant un petit sourire fourbe à Drago.

Harry était reparti dans un fou rire solitaire, se remémorant sans doute la scène. Drago ne prononça pas un mot pour intervenir quand Hermione réalisa de quoi les serpentards parlaient, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur répondre. Toutefois, au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione remarqua la mine du blond et son sourire se fit plus doux. Elle referma la bouche et secoua doucement la tête, signifiant qu'elle garderait le secret.

.

Avait-il seulement idée de l'image qu'il projetait? Silencieux, il avait cette moue boudeuse qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui donnait un air d'adorable enfant vexé. Comment aurait-elle put s'amuser à ses dépends alors qu'elle avait envie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de lui promettre des sucreries pour lui redonner le sourire? L'assimilation à un enfant grognon ne flatterait sans doute pas l'égo du grand, viril et tout puissant Drago Malefoy, et juste pour le voir ronchonner, elle aurait voulu lui en faire part. Seule la présence de tiers l'incita à se retenir, elle savait que l'ambiance était taquine en ce début de soirée, mais elle préférait garder ses plaisanteries plus intimes. Pour l'instant, elle se complaisait dans cette atmosphère décontractée qui lui faisait du bien.

L'enfer ne se déchainerait que plus tard.

.

.

C'est un cri qui alerta immédiatement Drago, Harry et Severus. Ils s'étaient isolés en fin de soirée, après un copieux repas, l'hôte avait ouvert une porte donnant sur un petit salon de bois et de cuir. La cheminée flamboyait déjà dans l'âtre, et un billard les attendait près d'une petite bibliothèque et d'un petit bar ou siégeaient plus d'alcool qu'Harry ne devait en connaître. Blaise s'était excusé, ainsi que Parkinson, signalant qu'il était déjà tard et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer la nuit avec eux. Les hommes s'étaient donc presque naturellement isolés pendant que les femmes passaient vers un salon plus éclairée avec un Will somnolant.

Et si Drago ne se trompait pas, c'est ce même Will qui venait d'hurler. Le blond prit a peine le temps de poser son verre avant de s'élancer à la recherche du petit. Les trois hommes tombèrent sur une Hermione qui arrivait apparemment de sa chambre, et qui les rejoint à temps pour que Drago les conduisent dans les couloirs qui l'aurait autrement perdus.

Les hurlements de Will reprirent. Se prolongeant dans un long râle qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Drago se mit à courir.

.

Severus les avait fait sortir sans attendre. Ils avaient trouvés Will seul à se débattre dans son lit, trempé, et Severus leur avait ordonné de le laisser seul avec l'enfant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ginny avait eu la présence d'esprit de pousser tout le monde à retourner s'asseoir au salon le plus proche. Drago ne délogea pas.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand Severus ouvrit enfin la porte une autre demie heure plus tard.

Le professeur referma derrière lui, mais pas avant que Drago n'ait pu avoir un aperçu de Will qui, allongé sur le dos, avait un bras replié sur le visage, sa main cachant ses yeux.

- Drago il faut le déplacer à l'hôpital, annonça immédiatement Rogue de sa voix sombre.

- Je vais chercher la poudre de ...

- Non. Son corps ne supportera pas la déconstruction _et_ la reconstruction.

- Comment veux-tu le faire bouger sans déconstruction physique? Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut ni le transplanner, ni utiliser de portoloin.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de l'y amener sans passer par la magie ni trop le brusquer.

Drago pensa vaguement à appeler le magicobus, ou a utiliser les nombreuses voitures enchantées qu'il possédait au manoir, mais il savait que cela prendrait trop de temps.

- S'il est en si mauvais état je préfère qu'il reste ici. Dis moi quel sera le prix des soins à domiciles et je m'en chargerais.

- Drago, ce ne sont pas de simple _soins_. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas d'un sort de furoncles qu'il s'agit.

- Qu'ils fixent un prix, je paierai.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais un gémissement étouffé par des sanglots provenant de la pièce voisine l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Le professeur renonça à ce qu'il allait dire, fit un signe de la tête et tourna immédiatement les talons, se dirigeant vers la zone de transplannage de l'étage.

- Attend, Severus. Tu ne m'as pas dis ce qui...

- Va te reposer Drago, avant que ton état n'empire aussi.

Sur ce, le maître de potion tourna au détour d'un couloir avant qu'un PLOP sonore ne signale son départ.

Normalement, Drago aurait probablement fait fit du l'ordre finale de Severus. Il serait entré dans la chambre de Will, et aurait attendu jusqu'à ce que le petit lui parle, ou s'endorme. Il serait resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce que la potion anti-sommeil que Severus lui avait forcement donné, ait fait effet. Il aurait attendu l'arrivé du staff de Ste. Mangouste. Il aurait fait beaucoup. Normalement.

En l'occurrence, après deux pas vers la porte de Will, Drago fut prit de vertiges et perdit l'équilibre. Appuyé contre le mur, il se rendit compte que la sensation n'était pas passagère contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes qu'ils avaient réussi à masquer. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir et une chaleur ramper de sa nuque vers son front. Il avait l'impression de tanguer autant que quand, sur son balais, haut dans le ciel de Poudlard, les bourrasques hivernales tentaient de l'éloigner du vif d'or. Et surtout, il avait la nausée.

.

Nettoyant de sa manche sa bouche souillée par ce qu'il avait vomit, Drago remarqua avec soulagement que Quincy était arrivée avant que quiconque - et particulièrement Granger, qui avait l'habitude d'avoir le pire timing - ne le voit recracher sa bile dans le couloir. Sa vanité lui fit même remarquer qu'il venait de ruiner une de ses plus belles chemises estivales. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le deuil de celle-ci avant de se précipiter vers le coin que Quincy venait de nettoyer d'un claquement de doigt. Il se sentait fievreux. Sa bile était amère dans sa bouche et les contractions de son estomacs se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses et prenaient un rythme histerique. Drago sentait sa chemise se coller à sa peau humide, lui donnant l'impression qu'on tentait de l'étouffer. Il tira sur son col et ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser aux tortures des mangemorts qui maintenaient leurs victimes magiquement liés la tête dans l'eau. Il avait gouté plus d'une fois aux attractions que Bellatrix s'amusait à concocter pour plaire à son Maître. Pourquoi son esprit lui rappelait-il ces moments alors que son corps tremblait d'exhaustion?

Merlin, pourvu que Granger n'arrive pas sans prévenir. Il tentait de calmer son corps, mais celui-ci, pris d'une folle volonté propre se convulsait, provoquant des sons gutturaux que Drago n'arrivait pas à retenir. Pourvu que Granger n'arrive pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Pire. Pire. Et si elle souffrait autant que lui? Et si, dans sa salle de bains, à l'abri des regards, elle aussi était tombée à genoux. Et si elle aussi sentait sa respiration se couper à chaque nouvelle vague malade qui se déversait par sa bouche? L'image mentale acheva Drago, qui cracha une dernière fois avant de tomber sur le côté, épuisé. Il aurait voulu se relever, mais sa respiration hachée et ses membres cotonneux l'en auraient empêchés. Avant qu'il n'ait put se remettre de sa dernière crise, il sentit deux petites mains se glisser dans les siennes. Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux énormes et globuleux de son elfe, qui le regardait avec une inquiétude si sincère qu'elle lui donna envie de sourire. Il aurait voulu lui tapoter la tête comme il le faisait, plus jeune. Il se rendit compte qu'il était même incapable de lever le bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître Malefoy, Quincy va s'occuper de vous.

Drago acquiesça doucement mais un sentiment de frustration le prit quand il se rendit compte que sa gorge le brulait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Quincy s'approcha, comprenant qu'il voulait parler. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de cligner de ses grands yeux écarquillés, sans doute de peur de rater un mouvement de son maître. Il serra doucement les deux mains déposées dans les siennes, et, incapable d'en soutenir le poids plus longtemps, il abandonna sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Drago, Qu...incy. Pas Malefoy. Drago.

La petite elfe éclata en sanglots en se cramponnant à lui, comme si ses mots avaient déclenchés un renouveau de sa détresse. Drago sourit et ferma les yeux. Quincy avait toujours eu un côté théâtrale bien trop dramatique. Il sentait sa fatigue le réclamer. Il savait qu'il allait s'endormir, ce qui l'entourait devenait déjà secondaire. Il sentit à peine l'elfe le faire léviter. Il savait qu'elle le conduirait sans doute à ses appartements. Les elfes préviendraient Severus à la seconde où il poserait le pied dans la propriété. Son parrain accourrait. Tant mieux. Drago espérait que Severus le réveille pour le soigner.

Drago ne voulait pas dormir sans Hermione.

.

.

D'instinct, Hermione se serait levée depuis longtemps pour aller retrouver Drago dans la chambre de Will. Mais Hermione était une femme de raison bien qu'elle ait rarement agit comme telle ces dernières semaines . Ginny dû deviner son trouble à sa manière de fixer la porte à intervalle régulier. La rousse lui lança un regard réconfortant accompagné d'un petit signe de tête qui voulait l'inciter à rester assise. Mais le sentiment qu'elle n'était _pas_ à sa _place_ empêchait la jeune Granger de se concentrer sur la conversation que Janine tentait de maintenir. C'était comme un sentiment de démangeaison qui gagnait en intensité. Hermione tentait de ne pas gratter, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas naturel. Ce fut le PLOP signalant l'arrivé de Severus quelques pièces plus loin qui acheva sa patience. Elle bondit vers la porte, et accourut vers son professeur. Quincy la devança cependant en apparaissant magiquement à quelques centimètres de Rogue, qui trébucha en arrière pour éviter l'elfe.

- Maître Mal.. Drago a eu un malaise. Quincy vous demande de le retrouver au plus vite. Maître Drago se repose dans ses appartements. Maître Drago dort.

- Quel genre de malaise, interrogea tout de suite Severus en se mettant en marche.

L'elfe devait courir pour maintenir le rythme des longues jambes de Rogue. L'image aurait put paraître ridicule si la situation n'avait pas été à ce point le contraire.

- Nausée et ...

- Mince, jura Severus en faisant un demi-tour sec. Quincy faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle voulut l'imiter. Il faut d'abord que j'aille ouvrir la maison aux médicomages qui vont nous rejoindre. Leur portoloin ne les conduira qu'au sommet de la colline.

- Allez-y Severus, Drago dort, je vais le voir.

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse de son ancien professeur pour enjoindre à Quincy de la conduire vers les appartements du maître de maison. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre la réponse de Severus. Il lui aurait demandé d'aller chercher les médicomages pour que lui puisse aller voir Drago directement. Ce serait la chose la plus logique à faire. Drago n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de soins. Elle se rendit compte de l'irrationalité et de l'égoïsme de son choix, mais ne revint pas en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre, elle voulait le voir. Quincy avait l'air bouleversée. L'elfe courait plusieurs mètres et se tournait vers Hermione pour attendre qu'elle la rejoigne, avant de recommencer. Hermione arriva à la porte presque essoufflée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, avant de se souvenir brusquement des règles sorcière de respect concernant un malade. Drago les lui avait assenées à coups de paroles sèches que son regard alors glacé avait fait pénétrer dans sa peau pour se graver dans ses os. Elle retira sa main de la poignée et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle fixait sans les voir ses propres chaussures, quand elle crut entendre la respiration saccadée de l'objet de ses inquiétudes.

Depuis quand Hermione s'arrêtait aux règles protocolaires au lieu de suivre son instinct, sa nature? Drago la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'aucune lois sorcière ne pourrait l'empêcher de défoncer la porte si elle le voulait. Elle ouvrit la porte pour arriver dans un petit hall circulaire qui proposait plusieurs portes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'arrêter, elle savait qu'il était droit devant elle. Elle traversa le dernier obstacle et pénétra dans la chambre qui renfermait Drago. Si inconsciemment elle avait dû remarquer ce qui l'entourait, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu décrire la pièce pour tous les gallions du monde. Son attention était concentrée sur le lit contre le mur du fond. Il était plus large que tous ceux qu'elle avait connue, Drago y était allongé, parfaitement immobile dans les draps d'un bleu royale qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était perdu dans un océan de tissu. Une bougie magique sur la table de chevet éclairait de son faible halo le visage baigné de sueur du jeune malade. Il dormait apparemment d'un sommeil agité. Sa respiration semblait se faire difficilement par sa bouche entrouverte.

Hermione n'eut pas à réfléchir, à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit dans lequel elle se glissa d'un même élan, prenant à peine le temps de se déchausser sans s'arrêter. Assise en tailleur près du torse de Drago, elle fit apparaître de sa baguette un plateau sur lequel reposait une assiette creuse remplie d'eau et une serviette qu'elle y trempa immédiatement. Ses connaissances médicomagiques étaient très approfondies, mais peu étendues. Elle connaissait les meilleurs soins d'urgences, allant de la ressoudure des os à la remise en place de canaux sanguins magicalement coupés. Mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Drago. Elle aurait pu se sentir inutile. Maudire son manque de savoir. Se laisser ronger par la frustration. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était d'un calme peu ordinaire et ses mouvements étaient dictés par une intuition si naturelle que plus tard, elle en serait bouleversée.

Elle savait juste qu'elle devait soulager Drago. Si elle n'avait aucun sort pour le faire, elle n'avait pas le temps de le regretter. Elle essora un peu la serviette avant de la passer sur le front du jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla se raidir une seconde, sa respiration se coupant momentanément. Mais elle n'arrêta pas son mouvement. Glissant le tissu sur sa tempe droite, elle suivit une goutte de sueur jusqu'au creux de son cou et continua jusqu'au début de son torse, avant de reprendre du point de départ. Elle remarqua que sa chemise le collait comme une seconde peau, ce qui se devait d'être inconfortable, mais n'ayant pas de quoi le changer, elle se contenta d'ouvrir les premiers boutons et d'y passer la serviette à nouveau. Plus tard, l'image de sa main redessinant la forme de la clavicule du jeune homme l'obséderait. Mais seulement plus tard. Elle dégagea de sa main les mèches de Drago qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, les recoiffant en arrière. Elle sourit doucement en se disant qu'il se serait recoiffer lui même s'il en avait eu la force. Il l'aurait fait avec cette expression typiquement Malefoy et son sourire en coin. Elle passa donc sa main dans les cheveux blonds trempés, les arrangeant aussi bien qu'il l'aurait fait lui même. Plus tard, elle rêverait de réitérer ce geste avec autant de douceur mais dans d'autres circonstances. Elle rêverait de la sensation de soie entre ses doigts. Elle rêverait de l'image de Drago, se détendant sous cette caresse. Plus tard. En attendant, elle se contentait de ne pas détacher ses doigts de la peau de Drago, qui semblait tomber dans un sommeil plus apaisé. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde alors qu'elle traçait du bout des doigts des arabesques imaginaires sur les trempes de son patient.

.

Elle sourit. L'inquiétude avait beau la ronger, elle se sentait sereine et en paix. _Là_, elle était à sa place.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon. Alors là c'est délicat. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres je crois ( d'environ 3000 mots, pour ceux qui postent sur ff ;) ). J'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas _trop_ long pour autant.. Pour moi chacune des parties de ce chapitre est importante, c'est sans doute pas comme ça que vous le verrez :D Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, il est comme en plusieurs parties. J'ai failli couper et le poster en deux fois, mais je ne pouvais pas vous enlever cette fin, j'suis trop excitée ( n'allez pas lire la fin tout de suite ! pas de triche ! ).

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, vous savez que ça me booste toujours ! Surtout que cette fois j'ai eu la bonne idée de poster le jour où FFnet buggait et que les reviews ne passaient pas

Petit remerciement spécial à **Lisou**, à qui je ne peux pas répondre par l'interface FF et dont je trouve les commentaires doux et pertinents :)

Bonne lecture.

.

.

Drago avait les yeux ouverts depuis plusieurs secondes, mais il était déstabilisé. Les choses avaient l'air... différentes. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, laissant les événements de la veille lui revenir progressivement. Un coup d'oeil à la chambre encore dans la pénombre le fit soupirer. Il était dans les appartements de ses parents. Il n'y avait pénétré qu'une fois, et Lucius le lui avait fait regretter. Avant qu'il ne puisse noter les différences dans la pièce, il entendit les draps se froisser et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle dormait encore profondément, et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait veillé sur lui tard dans la nuit. Elle était assez éloignée de lui - la largeur du lit le permettait - mais sa main était tout de même glissée dans celle du blond. Il l'avait remarquée dès son réveil mais n'avait même pas pensé à se dégager d'elle. C'était comme si c'était la seule chose qui le retenait. Qui l'encrait à ce qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il sourit. Il en était arrivé à considérer que Granger dans son lit était la norme ! Il observa la jeune femme plusieurs secondes. Notant sa façon de dormir en se recroquevillant sur elle même mais en lui faisant face. Il remarqua que sa tête baissée était trop basse pour l'oreiller, et s'approcha pour doucement la surélever et la reposer dessus. Il s'émerveilla - bien qu'il n'aurait pas utilisé ce terme - de la façon parfaite avec laquelle la main d'Hermione s'adaptait à la sienne. En fait, il savait pertinemment que tout le corps de Granger se fondait au siens comme s'il avait été formé dans cette seule intention. Il l'avait assez souvent eu dans ses bras pour juger de leur compatibilité physique. Il sourit à nouveau en repensant à la tentative d'Hermione de la veille. Elle avait essayé de l'entourer entièrement de son corps. Si physiquement elle n'y avait pas réussie, Drago s'était sentie aussitôt enveloppé dans un cocon. Bien sur, il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais.

Et puis ses pensées s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur moins agréable. D'ailleurs, Hermione était-elle conscientes qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en être à un stade aussi avancé que lui. Peut-être que Severus pourrait trouver un remède à temps pour elle? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la maladie et sa progression habituelle, mais il en savait assez pour se douter qu'il n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps. Et Will... Will non plus.

Encore une fois, son esprit se mit à revoir toutes les choses qui lui restaient à faire. La masse administrative qu'impliquait sa position sociale et sa fortune était pratiquement inconcevable. Heureusement que Lekka et Sorel étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. Ils n'avaient même pas haussés un sourcil quand il leur avait demandé de penser à tout ce qu'il avait à faire avant son éventuelle mort. Si il avait dit la même chose à Colbie ou Quincy, la réaction n'aurait sans doute pas été la même. Drago pensa qu'il était de son devoir de prévenir Lord Burns et sa femme. Ils aimeraient sans doute savoir que leur fils unique - l'héritier de leur titre et fortune - était sur le seuil de la mort. Bien sur, il devrait sans doute éviter de laisser paraître l'amertume et le mépris qu'il leur portait.

Soupirant, il décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Se redressant assez pour s'adosser à la tête de lit en bois gravé de runes, il perdit momentanément cette dernière décision de vue quand il fixa à nouveau son regard sur la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il s'en détacha doucement, mais joua plusieurs secondes à tracer d'imperceptibles caresses sur la paume ouverte d'Hermione. Du bout de ses doigts, il allait de la base de son poignet au bout du doigt qu'il choisissait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la finesse et la longueur des mains d'Hermione. Paradoxalement, elle avait des mains d'aristocrates. Il les aurait imaginées plus marquées par le travail de ces dernières années. Il décida de se lever avant de sombrer un peu plus dans l'obsession qui semblait le prendre depuis quelques temps. _Vraiment Drake, commenter sur la longueur de ses doigts? _

Il fit sa toilette et se changea magiquement - remerciant Merlin et tous les mages d'être encore capable de se servir de ces sorts de bases - puis sortit de la chambre sans faire un bruit. Marchant à grands pas dans la maison encore endormie, il arriva à la porte de Severus qui était ouverte sur une chambre inhabitée. Le lit n'était même pas défait. Il ne prit même pas de pause pour réfléchir avant de tourner les talons pour aller voir Will. Là encore, la porte était ouverte. Will était endormi dans son lit, entourée d'une bulle magique qui dégageait des lueurs dorées. Deux médicomages sans combinaisons ( Severus avait dû placer les sorts de protections sur eux ) s'affairaient autour du lit. Ils parlaient doucement, l'un prenant diverses mesures magiquement et l'autre les notant sur un long parchemin qui voletaient dans les airs entre plusieurs autres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Drago, qui passa son chemin pour ne pas avoir à leur parler. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler à leur attention, de peur qu'ils ne le forcent à aller se coucher pour lui faire subir les mêmes analyses.

Il ne restait qu'un endroit où le professeur de Potion pouvait être. Il ne serait sans doute pas retourner à l'hôpital en laissant ses trois patients derrière lui. Les laboratoires de la maison n'étaient pas impressionnants du tout. Ceux du Manoir principal étaient presque aussi larges que ceux de Poudlard, faisant la joie de Rogue et des amis de son père qui jouaient aux apprentis chimages pour Voldemort. En conséquent, Drago reconnut à peine l'endroit quand il arriva à l'étage. Severus avait déplacé tous ces chaudrons et toutes la verrerie qui allaient avec. La pièce semblait beaucoup plus large et encombrée. Le professeur était actuellement debout face à un assemblage en verre compliqué dans lequel un liquide rosé passait jusqu'à se verser dans une petite fiole une goutte à la fois. Rogue fixait les quelques gouttes déjà au fond de la fiole avec une telle intensité que Drago pensa lui demander s'il espérait qu'elles se transforment en jeune femme voluptueuse. Il se retint.

- Combien d'heures as-tu dormi, cette nuit? Demanda t-il à la place.

- Les maîtres de Potion de mon niveau ont mieux que le sommeil, répondit Severus sans décoller son regard de la potion rose.

Drago se rappela qu'effectivement, il existait des potions complexes capable de faire disparaître le besoin de sommeil. Pourtant, son parrain avaient les yeux rougis et une ombre donnait à son expression une sévérité fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Drago avait essayé de garder un ton neutre. Il était hors de question de paraître plein d'espoir, il ne voulait provoquer ni culpabilité ni décéption dans la conscience de son Severus s'il échouait.

- Une version de l'antidote.

- Une version?

- J'en ai une demie-douzaine, Drago. Et autant qui sont en préparation.

Severus n'essayait même pas de cacher la lassitude qui s'entrelaçait au ton sérieux de sa voix.

- Donc ce ne sont pas tous des antidotes.

- Il n'y a qu'un antidote. Il n'y a jamais qu'un antidote.

- Et tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir lequel.

Ce n'était pas une question. La frustration que laissait apparaître Severus voulait tout dire. Rogue était le genre qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être en contrôle de la situation. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione dans cet aspect, et c'était l'une des choses qui agaçait le plus Potter à l'époque de leurs entrainements - d'après les témoignages récents de ce dernier.

- Je pourrais trouver un moyen. Mais il faudrait que je me dédouble pour pouvoir travailler sur les deux en même temps.

- Du mal à trouver un assistant qui égale ton génie ? s'amusa Drago alors que, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de si drôle.

- Tu sais combien il y a de Médicomages Avancés, Drago, soupira Rogue en fermant les yeux momentanément. Et tu sais combien il y en a qui se sont ensuite spécialisés dans les potions.

- Huit, répondit le jeune homme qui avait déjà posé la question à son parrain des années plus tôt.

- Exact. Dont quatre morts. Les autres sont indisponibles et éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde.

Drago acquiesça de la tête mais ne répondit rien.

- J'ai besoin de temps. Donnes moi un mois et j'aurai finis de déterminer toutes les versions possibles de l'antidote. Donnes en moi trois et je les aurais toutes fabriquées. En six mois, je pourrais sans doute déterminer laquelle est la bonne.

- C'est dingue, mon parrain va trouver le traitement d'un obscur virus rare et méconnu, et je ne serais même pas là pour assister à ça.

Drago se contenta de sourire posément au regard furieux que lui porta Severus.

- Il y a des moyens de ralentir la progression d'une maladie, Drago. Les premières vraies crises commencent à peine alors que c'est une maladie qui agit normalement en 72 heures.

- Granger n'éprouve encore aucun symptômes. Une mise à froid pourrait peut-être freiner assez la progression pour que tu y arrives.

Severus le regarda bizarrement, les lèvres pincées, mais ne dit rien. Il ne devait sans doute pas approuver la fatalité avec laquelle Drago voyait son destin. Le blond ne faisait pas que feindre la tranquillité. Il avait accepté son sort très rapidement. C'était celui de Will qu'il avait du mal à digérer. Il avait eu cette idée de refroidissement. Il était connu que placer l'organisme dans le froid magique entrainait un coma volontaire mais ralentissait tellement le sang que les maladies ne se propageaient plus avant le retour à une température normale. Il sentait pourtant que dans son cas - et probablement dans celui de Will - c'était trop tard. Mais Severus réussirait à faire en plusieurs semaines le travail de quelques mois, il réussirait à sauver Hermione. Drago imagina le futur qu'elle pourrait avoir, et à la première image de Ron et elle se souriant, il eut envie de jurer. Tiens, l'image lui donnait même envie de vomir. Il se sentit perdre contenance et dû s'adosser à la porte. Severus était à ses côtés en une seconde, faisant apparaître un fauteuil derrière lui pour que Drago puisse s'y reposer.

- Y a que Weas-moche pour me faire cet effet, finit par souffler le blond en secouant doucement la tête.

Severus ne semblait pas avoir comprit le raisonnement de son filleul, mais ne dit rien. Il trouva, perdu entre des parchemins et autre matériel, une fiole au contenue vert et la tendit au blond. Une gorgée plus tard, Drago se sentait mieux. Son parrain était doué.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla seule dans une chambre qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. A moins qu'elle n'ait investit dans un lit de la taille de sa chambre moldue, ce qui l'étonnait. Elle se redressa pour jeter un oeil à ce qui l'entourait, mais finit par retomber en arrière, laissant pénétrer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les émotions avec lesquels elle s'était endormie étaient trop forts, trop bouleversants, pour qu'elle essaye de les maintenir en second plan. Ses sentiments devenaient trop concrets, et elle savait qu'elle devait les confronter avant qu'ils n'explosent à son visage. Elle grogna, pensant que ce qu'elle allait découvrir sur sa propre personne ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Et puis elle repensa à l'état fiévreux de son ancien ennemi, et alors qu'une tendresse la saisissait à nouveau, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus important et plus grave que ses sentiments. La maladie progressait.

Cette pensée eu le mérite de la faire bondir hors du lit. Ou était Drago? Elle ouvrit toutes les portes sur lesquels donnait le hall quel avait traversé la veille sans y prêter attention. Un dressing de la taille de sa cuisine moldue, une salle de bains luxueuse, un petit salon de thé aux couleurs pastels et un bureau aux tons tout aussi clairs - les deux devaient être réservés à Narcissa. Aucune trace de Drago. Dans la chambre à laquelle elle retourna, elle trouva la chemise qu'il avait porté la veille et la saisit. Elle était de toute évidence irrécupérable, mais ca n'empêcha pas Hermione de passer ses doigts sur le tissu, se rappelant qu'elle en avait elle même ouvert les trois premiers boutons la veille. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et n'eut pas besoin de se voir pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir rougit. _Laisse tes rêveries de côtés Hermione. Concentration_. Effectivement, il valait mieux ne pas penser aux rêves qui avaient hantés sa nuit précédente. Elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à fonctionner toute une journée si elle ne refoulait pas ces images.

.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de retrouver les autres après être retournée à sa chambre pour se laver, faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Il devait être encore assez tôt, la maisonnée se réveillait à peine à en croire les murmures et froissements provenant des pièces près desquelles elle passait.

- Quincy ? Appela doucement Hermione, seule dans un couloir qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression, mais Hermione aurait juré pouvoir lire la fatigue dans l'expression de la petite créature qui la fixait silencieusement.

- Miss ? Demanda finalement l'elfe quand Hermione ne dit rien.

- Peux-tu me dire qui est réveillé?

- Oh, bien sur Miss. Mr. Potter et Miss Weasley viennent de se réveiller. est actuellement en train de prendre sa douche. Mlle. Sinclair et petit Mr. Burns ne se sont toujours pas levés. Maître Drago est avec le Professeur Rogue dans le laboratoire.

Hermione se demanda une seconde comment l'elfe savait tout cela. Particulièrement le détail sur ce que faisait Harry.

- Pourrais-tu me conduire à Severus et Drago?

Quincy sembla considérer la chose une seconde mais finit par acquiescer. Elle s'approcha, et prit la main d'Hermione en devant presque se hausser sur ses pointes. La seconde suivante, la jeune sorcière se trouvait seule face à une porte en bois foncé sur laquelle était gravée une série de runes qu'elle aurait sans doute prit le temps de déchiffrer si elle n'était pas impatiente de retrouver les deux autres. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui arrivait à Will et Drago. Elle toqua à la porte - une fois n'était pas coutume - et attendit que la voix de Severus lui autorise l'accès avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Drago n'était pas là, mais Hermione remarqua à peine son absence, perdue dans la contemplation de tout le matériel méticuleusement installé devant elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la verrerie utilisée et sut ce que Severus faisait sans même avoir à demander. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait, ni ce qui l'avait mené à le faire, mais elle savait ce qu'il attendait de la potion rosâtre qui décantait doucement sous l'attention du professeur. Elle se rapprocha au moment où Rogue bouchait une fiole de la dite potion. Elle le suivit du regard et le vit placer le tube derrière cinq autres - tous d'une teinte différente. Elle remarqua que les six tubes étaient tous magiquement congelés mais une légère vapeur se dégageait du troisième. Severus le remarqua, il prit la potion (verte) en question et l'observa. La sortant de son état en la réchauffant, il retourna à un de ses bureaux de travail et prit deux plumes de paon enchantés qu'Hermione identifia sans même avoir à y penser. Au moment ou il allait commencer son travail, un des minuteurs magiques retentit au dessus d'un chaudron un peu plus loin. Severus jura en se précipitant vers le chaudron en question. Il semblait divisé entre les deux tâches qu'il devait accomplir.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, fit Hermione en allant prendre la place qu'il venait de quitter. Elle saisit la première plume de paon, et vit Severus se figer de l'autre côté. Il avait l'air hésitant.

- Severus, je ne prétend pas savoir ce que vous faites, mais je sais bien que vous voulez soumettre cette potion ( elle montra le tube vert ) au test de Frieda la Grosse. Vous savez bien que je peux le faire, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Hermione savait que le test en question n'était pas au programme de Poudlard ( de toutes les manières elle n'avait pas passé ses ASPICs ), mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, et Rogue le savait bien - quoiqu'il puisse admettre aux autres. Severus sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, quand le son du minuteur magique le poussa à agir. D'un signe de baguette, il fit apparaître la liste de manipulations à effectuer devant Hermione. Celle-ci se retint de rouler des yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin du parchemin. Il flotta tout de même devant-elle tout au long de son travail. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle annonça que le test était négatif.

- Vous en êtes sure ?

- Oui Severus, soupira Hermione, utilisant volontairement le prénom de son professeur pour tenter de faire disparaitre l'écart d'expérience.

Severus hésita à nouveaux quelques secondes avant de décider de faire confiance à son ancienne élève. L'expérience lui avait prouvée qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais d'erreur en potion. Il fit un signe de tête pour accepter le résultat qu'elle lui présentait.

- Je vous demanderai alors de récupérer le parchemin posé là, près des autres fioles, pour y noter le résultat. Vous pouvez jeter la potion que vous avez testée, elle est inutile.

Hermione fit comme demandé. La lecture du parchemin sur lequel elle venait d'écrire l'éclaira sur ce que son professeur faisait. Il y avait des informations sur chacune des cinq potions restantes ( que Severus avait numérotées ). Elle lut le processus de fabrication de chacune, et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva pour étudier le document avec plus d'attention. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait fait apparaître un parchemin vierge et une plume qu'elle trempa dans un encrier. Dessus, elle nota les ingrédients qui étaient communs à chacune des potions, et les différents effets qu'ils provoquaient à chaque fois. Elle commençait à discerner la réflexion de Severus. Bien sur, elle aurait été parfaitement incapable de _mettre en place_ cette réflexion, mais là, avec toutes les informations devant elle, le cheminement de pensés de son professeur se faisait de plus en plus évident.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de moyen de discerner lesquelles sont mauvaises avec précision, fit-elle après une trentaine de minutes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui explique qu'il en était arrivé à un simple _générique_ de remède. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment il en était arrivé à comprendre quels ingrédients mélangés. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander s'il savait combien de potions possibles il trouverait avant de commencer à les éliminer l'une après l'autre. Ces informations lui sautaient au visage à la lecture des différents parchemins rédigés par la plume rapide de Severus. Celui-ci venait de placer le dernier produit de son chaudron dans un type diffèrent de verrerie. Elle observa les ingrédients qu'il avait sur la table près du chaudron, et comprit quelle alternative du remède il avait préparé. Elle encra à nouveau sa plume, et s'approcha de son professeur. Potion N°7, nota t-elle sur le premier parchemin. Severus lui dicta toutes les informations à consigner.

- Pourquoi attendre de voir si les potions agissent au froid, pourquoi ne pas voir immédiatement s'ils sont négatif au test de Frieda La Grosse?

- Parce que je ne peux pas tout faire. Mes assistants s'occupent de Will à l'heure actuelle.

- Je le ferais. S'ils sont négatifs, ils ne sont pas bons. Ca permettra d'en éliminer une première couche.

Severus soupira doucement en fermant les yeux. Hermione savait que sa proposition ne les ferait pas vraiment avancer. Si le test éliminait certaines potions, il ne permettait pas d'assurer que les autres étaient bonnes. Severus l'autorisa à procéder d'un signe de la tête, et Hermione retourna à son poste de travail pour réitérer la manoeuvre cinq fois.

A en croire les notes de Severus, la dernière potion qu'il venait de mettre à décanter ne serait prête que 24 H plus tard, et il ne pourrait rien faire entre temps puisqu'il était obligé d'observer l'opération du début jusqu'à la fin au cas ou une réaction inattendue se produisait, même momentanément. Hermione se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air fatigué, avait-il passé la nuit à observer la potion précédente? Peut-être qu'un de ses assistants s'en chargeait pendant qu'il était avec eux mais qu'il avait pris le relais après la crise de Will? La jeune femme grimaça à l'idée que d'autres que Severus aient pu avoir de telles responsabilités. Elle avait tendance à ne faire confiance qu'à son propre travail. Elle avait vite compris qu'en Potion, Rogue était le maître absolu et qu'il était irréprochable. Quelque part, son subconscient comprit à ce moment qu'elle deviendrait le bras droit de Severus tant qu'il en aurait besoin.

A son grand désespoir, chaque test se révéla positif. Elle retint un soupir, et se tourna vers le parchemin, sur lequel elle nota chaque résultat et le détail de ses manipulations. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se replongea dans les feuilles de routes que Severus avait tenues depuis plusieurs semaines, étudiant les plus récentes ( où Rogue avait brusquement beaucoup avancé et très vite ). Elle pris plusieurs notes sur des détails et des manipulations dont elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité, décidée à faire ses recherches plus tard. Severus la laissait travailler sans faire de commentaire.

- La prochaine potion sera une version avec une queue de Bézoard séchée au lieu d'être seulement hachée, c'est ça? Demanda Hermione, relevant momentanément le nez des documents.

Si Severus avait été impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait cernée son travail, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Non, j'ai déjà établit que le Bézoard séché ne conviendrait pas à la potion. Il réagit mal avec ...

- Les tripes de gobelins, bien sur, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Severus acquiesça. Ils retombèrent dans le silence plusieurs minutes, avant qu'à nouveau, Hermione n'intervienne.

- Mais si on remplace les tripes de gobelins par des intestins de Brétal d'Asie, ça marcherait peut-être? Les deux ont le même apports magiques et sont d'une nature voisine.

- Voisine mais pas identique, répondit simplement Rogue sans se détourner de la potion devant ses yeux.

- Oui, mais il suffirait de rajouter quelques gouttes de larmes de sirènes pour équilibrer le déficit.

- On ne peut pas rajouter de larmes de sirènes sans rendre la solution instable.

- Oh, oui, à cause de la terre elfique, réalisa Hermione en soupirant.

Severus se tourna une seconde, assez pour la voir faire une grimace et barrer ce qu'elle avait écrit.

- Mais, reprit le professeur, si on ajoutait une simple solution salée, l'élément chimique des larmes de sirènes qui réagit mal à la terre elfique serait neutralisé.

Hermione bondit presque de sa chaise à la voix de son professeur. Elle était choquée qu'il ait même prit le temps de vraiment considérer ses propositions. Il la regarda avec neutralité, avant de faire un petit signe de la tête lui signifiant de s'approcher.

- Occupez-vous d'observer cette potion, je commence les calculs pour voir quel quantité d'intestin de Brétal il faudrait.

- Il faudra aussi calculer la quantité parfaite de larmes de sirenes à ajouter, puis celle de solution salée et sa concentration, et puis...

- Miss Granger, je peux vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais.

Hermione se tue, rougissant légèrement à son emportement.

- Je ne doute pas que je peux vous confier la tâche de reporter absolument chaque changements, même d'apparence insignifiants, que subira la solution N°7? Il faut repérer en priorité tout changement de couleur momentané.

Severus n'attendit pas de réponse, il tourna les talons et alla s'installer à un bureau légèrement à l'écart. Hermione était encore choquée d'avoir put émettre une possibilité qui tienne la route. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien _découvert_ , se contentant de se reposer sur les travaux de Severus, mais ce n'était pas rien pour autant. En temps normal, elle serait excitée d'avoir prit part à une expérience si rare et importante. Mais cette fois, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : elle venait peut-être d'aider Drago. Ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau. Dans les deux années précédentes, elle s'était lancée corps et âmes dans le travail pour concocter des méthodes, des sorts, des incantations absolument inédites. Elle avait touché à tous les domaines, allant de la sécurité à l'espionnage, mettant en place des moyens de communications jamais vus. A chaque projet réussit, le même sentiment. Pas la fierté d'avoir créé une chose à laquelle personne n'avait jamais pensée. Pas d'orgueil. Pas même la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait qu'elle avait pourtant connue quand elle avait été plus jeune. Un seul sentiment. Une seule phrase se répétant dans son esprit, comme un leitmotiv la poussant à ne jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être que grâce à ça, Harry va réussir. Peut-être que grâce à ça, Voldemort mourra. Peut-être que grâce à ça, on aura tous une chance.

Cette fois, Hermione s'installa sur la chaise haute faisant face à l'assortiment en verre dans lequel passait une potion bleue. La force du désespoir restait la plus fort des motivations.

Peut-être que grâce à ça, Drago vivra.

.

.

Drago s'efforçait de ne pas laisser sa curiosité transparaître. Il était installé sur la terrasse, en compagnie de Janine, Ginny et Harry, pour un petit déjeuner particulièrement appétissant (Quincy avait sans doute demandé à l'elfe cuisinier de s'appliquer). Aucune trace d'Hermione. Il ne se demandait pas où était son parrain, qui ne quitterait sans doute pas le laboratoire avant que l'épuisement ne l'y oblige. Ginny devait pourtant avoir sentie son impatience vu le sourire amusé qu'elle arborait.

- Je me demande où est Hermione. Je suis passée la chercher ce matin, mais sa chambre était vide et son lit n'était même pas défait, déclara t-elle, l'air de rien, entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

Drago aurait voulut rouler des yeux. Little G ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire si elle pensait pouvoir le mettre mal à l'aise par ce genre de remarque.

- Elle a dormit avec moi.

Harry sursauta et se mit à tousser, ayant clairement avalé de travers. Ginny lui tapota doucement le dos, mais elle avait l'air de se faire violence pour éviter de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ca n'explique pas où elle est, intervint Janine, toujours pragmatique.

- A moins que Drago ne l'ait attachée au lit, fit remarquer Ginny, l'air de rien.

Harry se mit à tousser de plus belle, mais cette fois en lançant des regards noirs à sa compagne. Drago se demanda s'il imaginait le teint rosé qu'avait prit Potter. Oh, ce serait trop bon ...

- Désolée Ginny, mais je crois que je n'ai pas les mêmes fantasmes que Harry ici présent.

C'était définitif, Harry Potter, "celui qui avait survécu", allait mourir étouffé par un pancake dans sa maison de campagne. Ginny, qui avait légèrement rougie, rigolait librement. Même Janine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire autant, vu l'expression horrifiée de Harry dont le regard allait de Ginny à Drago à un rythme effréné, comme s'il se demandait comment Malefoy avait pu être au courant.

Drago se permit un sourire, mais son attention restait concentrée sur l'absence d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas une habitude inconsciente, cette fois. Ce matin là, quelque chose avait changé dans sa vision de sa relation avec Hermione. Un voile s'était levé. Il voyait plus clairement que jamais que ce qui les unissait n'était pas banale. Sa vision d'elle n'était pas banale. Sa façon d'observer chaque miro-expression de son visage n'était pas banale. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas non plus une simple amitié qui se tissait entre les deux anciens ennemis. Non, un ami ne sentait pas la présence de l'autre à la seconde où il pénétrait une pièce. Un ami n'analysait pas avec passion et déférence les lèvres de l'autre. Non, vraiment, Drago ne remarquait pas la rougeur des lèvres d'Hermione par amitié. Il en était venu au point de suivre jalousement le chemin d'une goutte d'eau sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il la voulait. Chaque fois qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, un sentiment de désir ardent s'abattait sur lui comme une vague puissante qui en aurait renversé bien d'autres. Pour autant, ce n'était pas une simple question sexuelle. Oh, Drago avait connu plus d'une fois les appels de la chair. Il les avait exploités avec plaisir, mais cette fois, c'était plus. Il notait jusqu'à sa façon de marcher sur son pyjama trop long pour éviter de toucher les dalles froides. Il était fasciné par l'expression chiffonne qu'elle prenait quand elle réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire - par Salazard, sourire ! - quand il l'entendait marmonner dans son sommeil. Il s'émerveillait de sa capacité à se passionner dans des débats littéraires, de la puissance de sa conviction sur plus de sujets qu'il n'était capable d'en compter, de la loyauté qu'elle avait pour d'autres, de son intelligence, de sa force, de cette solidité qui en avait fait l'un des piliers des révolutionnaires contre Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de vivre ces émotions sans tenter de les comprendre. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de hausser les épaules et d'en profiter, sans penser aux conséquences. Tout avait changé depuis son internement à Ste. Mangouste. Il était arrivé habité par une violence permanente et une frustration qui le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il était arrivé hanté par Meredith, avec le gout de la vengeance dans la bouche. Et quelques semaines plus tard, la confrontation avec cette femme temps de fois maudite n'avait déclenchée en lui qu'un besoin de protéger celle qui était alors qu'une simple voisine exubérante. Il aurait dû comprendre. Il avait abattue son ancienne maîtresse d'un poing sans rien ressentir d'autre que la crainte qu'Hermione ne soit blessée. Il aurait dû comprendre alors que son univers était en train de changer.

Il commençait à peine à placer des mots sur ses émotions ... quand _elle_ arriva.

Il remarqua tout de suite l'encre sur ses mains et se demanda où elle avait bien put s'isoler pour écrire, et à qui. Il voulait le lui demander, mais se retint. Ca ne le regardait pas, après tout. Cette pensé l'agaça. Elle lança un sourire général et s'attabla sans manières - mais Granger avait-elle jamais apprit ce qu'étaient les manières? - avant de se mettre à manger en prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

- Hermione, tu as rendez-vous quelque part? Demanda Harry qui semblait aussi intrigué que les autres.

- J'ai un nouveau projet. Il faut que je fasse des recherches, expliqua t-elle entre deux bouchées.

- Tu t'es réveillée, et un projet t'es tombé du ciel?

- Et quelles genre de recherches tu dois faire? Demanda Ginny.

- Pas du Ciel Harry, du cachot. Et rien de bien excitant Ginn'.

- Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'elle nous a dis ça Harry? " _Rien de bien excitant, Ginn', tu verras ! Juste quelques recherches pour un sort !_" .

Harry rigola doucement, avant de se tourner vers Janine et Drago pour leur expliquer.

- Elle nous a tous appelé pour l'aider dans ses recherches et ..

- Huh ! " _L'aider_" , interrompit Ginny en secouant doucement la tête.

- Oui, en gros, son plan était de nous empoisonner chacun d'une manière différente et de nous laisser souffrir deux petites heures avant de nous donner l'antidote.

- J'avais besoin de trouver lequel des trois poisons était le plus semblable à celui qui avait servit contre Pattenrond, expliqua Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Pattenrond, vous avez un ami qui s'appelle _Pattenrond_?

- Non Janine, ria doucement Ginny, Pattenrond était le chat d'Hermione. On s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été empoisonné mais on ne savait pas comment ni par qui. Ca aurait put être nos réserves de nourriture, on a dû arrêter de consommer tout ce qu'on avait au QG.

- Et bien sur, Hermione n'a rien trouver de mieux pour résoudre le mystère que d'empoisonner tout le monde !

Hermione roula des yeux mais fit un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Déjà, elle se relevait pour partir.

- J'ai juste besoin de consulter quelques livres au laboratoire. Et j'assiste Severus pendant que les médicomages sont occupés.

Sur ce, elle se leva et les quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

- Au moins, on sait où elle est depuis deux heures, conclut Ginny en la voyant partir.

Drago secoua doucement la tête. Elle devait s'être décidée à trouver elle même un remède à leur maladie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en soupirant. Elle essayait encore de sauver les vies de tout le monde. Replongeant dans l'analyse de son propre esprit qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt, il réalisa le sens de l'humour tordu de Merlin.

Il commençait à peine à placer des mots sur ses émotions ... quand il se rappela qu'il allait mourir.

.

.

Quincy l'avait laissée devant le rayon de la large bibliothèque qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Toute une section était réservée aux potions médicomagiques, et la jeune femme avait eu besoin des indications de l'elfe pour aller plus vite. Elle se mit à rechercher les livres dont Severus lui avait donné les références sans y penser. C'était devenu un automatisme pour elle. Elle préférait profiter du moment de solitude et de calme pour penser au bouillon d'émotions qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison si elle ne commençait pas à remettre de l'ordre. Elle essayait de comprendre, de donner des noms à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essayait de donner une explication au confort, à l'attirance involontaire que déclenchait Drago par sa simple présence, au moindre contact. La seule certitude qu'elle réussissait à quantifier, c'était la force de ces sentiments. Leur solidité. Ils semblaient _inébranlables_. Hermione soupira. Ses réflexions ne la menaient pas très loin. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec Drago. A par que c'était quelque chose de si naturel que ça ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Elle en était persuadée. Elle même en se contentant de se laisser vivre, cette relation étrange continuerait de s'approfondir. Sauf qu'Hermione en avait marre de laisser faire les choses. Elle n'était pas du genre à subir. Elle voulait être actrice de ce mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas attendre. C'était ça, Merlin ! Elle ne voulait pas attendre! Elle voulait être avec lui. Pas "plus tard", pas "quand se sera le bon moment", pas "quand tout sera finit". Maintenant. _Tout de suite_.

Elle avait grandi, muri. Compris que la vraie intimité ne prenait pas forcément des années à apparaître. Elle pensait à la sensation de confort et de tranquillité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, à la sensation de joie à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, au besoin de trouver ses yeux dans un groupe pour _toujours_ savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était _ca_ l'intimité. Pas besoin de grandes déclarations, de prince charmant sur son fidèle destrier. Si elle s'écoutait, elle irait sans doute lui sauter dessus à la seconde pour lui expliquer sa révélation. Le pire, non, le mieux, c'était qu'elle n'éprouvait même pas de doute. Il y avait quelque chose de si évident dans tout ça qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas le ressentir. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, peut-être qu'il nierait tout en bloc, mais il _devait_ le sentir.

La joie d'être sure que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque sans avoir besoin de se l'entendre dire ne faisait qu'accroitre sa soudaine pleinitude. Elle n'espérait même pas ne pas se tromper: pour la première fois de sa vie, elle _savait_ que c'était impossible.

Elle venait de _le_ trouver. Elle avait attendue toute sa vie pour _cette_ sensation. Elle n'allait pas la laisser disparaître. Elle n'allait pas _le_ laisser mourir. Pas maintenant.

Ils réussiraient à le soigner.

Même merlin n'avait encore jamais réussit à empêcher Hermione Jane Granger d'arriver a ses fins quand elle était aussi déterminée.

.

Hermione sentit le regard de Severus se poser sur elle pour la quatrième fois en vingt minutes. Il semblait intrigué par quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce le sourire omniprésent dont elle n'aurait pas pu - même si elle l'avait voulu - se défaire? Après tout, il pouvait légitimement se demander ce qui la faisait rire alors qu'elle lisait et écrivait avec acharnement sur différents parchemins éparpillés sur un bureau depuis plus de deux heures. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore brisés le silence depuis son retour au laboratoire, et ce même quand Severus donnait une tâche à son ancienne élève. Il se contentait de faire apparaître un parchemin détaillant la manipulation, et elle s'exécutait. A nouveau, elle remarqua que Rogue levait les yeux vers elle, avant de secouer la tête doucement et de retourner à son travail. Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire, bien qu'amusée, et ils continuèrent le travail jusqu'à ce que Colbie annonce le déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit le professeur sans même se détourner de son chaudron.

Hermione observa son compagnon de travail, remarquant les ombres sous ses yeux et son état général.

- Colbie, pourrais-tu prévenir les autres que nous ne pouvons pas les rejoindre? Demanda t-elle finalement avec douceur. Elle coupa Severus qui voulait sans doute protester en ajoutant : et pourrais-tu demander aux cuisines de préparer un plat léger à Severus? Je suis sure qu'un déjeuner froid fera l'affaire.

Colbie accepta et disparut avant que Rogue n'ait pu contredire son ordre. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard noir de Severus qui ne devait sans doute pas être habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui contre son grès. Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe naissante, et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand, une demie-heure plus tard, il avait engloutit son déjeuner avec appétit.

Rien ne les interrompit avant l'arrivé de Ginny et Drago près de deux heures plus tard. La première débarqua sans cérémonie dans la pièce alors que Drago se contentait de s'adosser à la porte. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. L'épiphanie qu'elle avait eu plus tôt lui faisait apparemment de l'effet. Elle ne comptait pas cacher le plaisir que voir Drago et _savoir_ ses sentiments lui faisaient. Le blond haussa les sourcils, et ponctua son expression surprise d'un demi-sourire amusé à l'accueil silencieux mais expressif d'Hermione. Ginny semblait exulter pour une raison connue d'elle seule. Severus observait à nouveau son assistante avec suspicion. Hermione n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire.

- Ma présence te fais si plaisir que ça? demanda Drago à moitié seulement ironique.

Hermione baissa légèrement le visage, cachant momentanément son expression, avant de s'appliquer à mimer un " Oui" silencieux de ses lèvres. Elle s'amusa de l'étonnement de Drago. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait son assurance, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle allait prendre Malefoy de court d'ici peu. Est-ce que les Malefoy rougissait? Elle aurait pu jurer apercevoir un léger roussissement des joues si blanches du blond. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en secouant la tête. Ginny faisait semblant de s'intéresser au matériel de potion, mais son sourire ravi trahissait le véritable sujet de son attention. Severus avait fini par rouler des yeux et reprendre son travail.

Le blond ne s'attarda pas - il avait d'autres invités à occuper - mais Ginny préféra rester avec sa meilleure amie, l'assistant pour des petites tâches. Ginny n'était pas de ceux qui arrivaient à s'asseoir des heures à la bibliothèque. Elle avait souvent essayé d'aider Remus et Hermione à l'époque ou les deux faisaient des recherches pour aider Harry à s'améliorer, mais au bout d'une heure, elle ne tenait déjà plus en place. Très vite, on s'était rendue compte que sa place était sur le terrain, et bientôt, Neville et elle devenaient deux des éclaireurs les plus efficaces de l'Ordre. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir et réfléchir pour pouvoir sauver les malades. Elle décida donc d'assister Hermione dans la faible mesure de ses moyens. Pendant toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, elle permit à Hermione d'aller plus vite en allant chercher les livres qu'il lui fallait, en cherchant des définitions, des contre-indications et des ingrédients. Elle vit son amie s'enfoncer dans le travail, accumulant de plus en plus de parchemins et de livres qui s'entassaient autour d'elle et sur le sol. Hermione avait trouvé un nouvel adversaire contre qui se battre, et Ginny se sentait inutile.

- Je sais ! S'exclama la jeune rousse en bondissant de son tabouret.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, et Severus grogna - il préparait une nouvelle potion et il lui fallait une concentration parfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ginn' ? Murmura sa meilleure amie en posant sa plume pour pouvoir attacher ses cheveux.

- J'ai peut-être un moyen de t'aider.

- C'est Severus que nous essayons d'aider, et tu participes déjà, rassura Hermione.

- Non, je peux faire mieux. Il faut que je prévienne Harry. On va devoir partir. Ce soir.

Hermione n'était pas du genre à poser beaucoup de questions inutiles dans ce genre de situation. Elle connaissait la valeur des idées de Ginny. Assez pour comprendre que si son amie lui disait qu'elle devait s'en aller et sur le champs, elle n'allait pas l'assiéger de remarques sur l'heure qu'il était ou sur sa précipitation.

- D'accord. Tu peux m'en dire plus?

- Tu m'as dis que c'était une maladie déjà répertoriée. Il y a forcement déjà eu des recherches faites sur le sujet. Et si Severus avait les dossiers d'autres cas, il pourrait peut-être trouvé des éléments de réponses, quelque chose pour avancer.

- Il a déjà demandé aux plus grands hopitaux magiques de lui envoyer leur dossiers. Il n'a trouvé que deux cas similaires.

- Vu la violence du virus et sa propension à se propager, il y a dû y avoir plus de cas qui ne sont pas aller à l'hôpital. Ou peut-être chez les moldus.

Hermione ne retint pas Ginny quand celle-ci lui embrassa la joue et s'éloigna en courant, sans doute pour rejoindre Harry. Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce dernier venait la prévenir qu'ils s'en allaient tous les deux.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi de te balader sans protection je ne sais où, prévint Hermione alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

- Ginn' me défendra, se moqua Harry.

- Et tu sais que Ginny est encore très fatiguée.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on y va ensemble au lieu de se séparer pour aller plus vite?

- Peut-être que je devrais ..

- Non Hermione. Tu es plus utile ici, crois moi.

Hermione se demanda si il parlait de ce qu'elle faisait pour Severus, et elle faillit protester, mais le regard comprit d'Harry semblait vouloir dire autre chose. Drago. Elle était utile à Drago. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Et puis, reprit Harry, Ron s'occupera des recherches dans le sud.

Ron?

- Ronald?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait nous laisser faire tout le travail tout seul ?

Hermione sourit. Bien sur que non. Ron ne les laisserait jamais affronter un quelconque danger sans lui. Il ne les laisserait jamais tomber, quelque soit la situation, quelque soit leur but. Il ferait tout pour aider Hermione, même si c'était pour sauver Drago. Même si elle venait de lui briser le coeur.

- Il vient de terminer sa mission, intervint la voix de Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait voulu en savoir plus sur la dite mission et s'il s'en était bien sorti. Cette fois, elle préféra garder le silence.

Ses meilleurs amis prirent congés après avoir salués Severus. Hermione replongea dans ses recherches.

.

.

La soirée était déjà très avancée, Drago venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Janine et Will - qui les avait rejoint dans l'après-midi sans un mot sur les événements de la veille. Encore une fois, Colbie avait prévenu son maître que " Miss Granger et Mr Rogue" avaient préférés un diner froid au laboratoire. Drago avait déjà voulut prendre Hermione par le bras et l'entrainer dans le jardin pour qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de l'endroit plutôt que de s'enfermer dans le travail, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher d'essayer de se sauver elle même. Il repensa au sourire étonnamment rayonnant qu'elle lui avait adressée et se demanda pour la cinquième fois s'il ne se l'était pas imaginé. Après tout, après toute les réflexions sur elle et sur ses sentiments, peut-être que son esprit fatigué lui avait joué un tour? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était 23h, et ni elle ni Severus n'étaient encore sortis du laboratoire. Cette fois, il devait intervenir. Si Severus avait effectivement des moyens pour snobber la fatigue, Hermione était une patiente qui devrait normalement être alitée à l'hôpital.

Il sut dès qu'il lui annonça l'heure qu'elle allait vouloir rester avec Severus. Son regard s'était allumée de cette étincelle qui le défiait de lui donner un ordre. Drago sentait le Gryffond en elle prêt à s'entêter irrationnelement.

- Miss Granger, vous devriez aller vous coucher, intervint Severus d'une voix légèrement plus rauque - peut-être parce qu'il était longtemps resté silencieux.

- Severus, depuis quand êtes-_vous_ réveillé ? répliqua la Rouge et Or en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Mais je ne suis pas infecté, _moi_. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Rogue, qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur. Drago avait l'impression de ne pas saisir quelque chose, mais ça lui importait peu. Hermione abandonna.

Elle trainait derrière lui dans les couloirs, marchant doucement, la tête baissée et avec cette expression qui montrait que son esprit restait au laboratoire même si son corps suivait Drago. Le blond aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit. La voir s'acharner à trouver un remède donnait au Serpentard de l'espoir. Et l'espoir faisait souvent plus de mal que de bien. Il aurait voulu ne plus penser à la maladie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le faucher. Encore une fois, il se força au silence en se disant qu'Hermione avait plus de raison d'esperer. Elle pourrait se sauver elle même. Il arriva devant sa porte et marqua une pause, se demandant si la jeune femme allait le suivre à l'intérieur ou se mentir à elle même en se séparant de lui pour aller _essayer_ de passer la nuit dans son propre lit. Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre du Maître de maison sans même sembler se poser de question. Drago dû se faire violence pour contenir l'éclair d'euphorie que le naturel de ce geste entraina. Il n'allait pas se transformer en Pouffsoufle mièvre à son âge, par Merlin. Son expression était restée impassible. Hermione était, de toute les manières, toujours aussi plongée dans son monde.

Elle était encore dans le hall quand Drago l'entendit jurer. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il put y lire frustration et détermination. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

- Drago, je retourne au labo, j'ai besoin de chercher une dernière chose avant de ..

- Hermione.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le ton intransigeant de Drago, et se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de la fine robe de sorcier qu'il portait par dessus sa chemise. Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme s'attarder sur sa tenue et détailler son corps. Il la laissa faire, observant avidement les expressions de son visage. Hermione sembla alors réaliser qu'elle l'avait suivit dans sa chambre, elle lança un coup d'oeil au hall, et secoua doucement la tête, un petit sourire amusé apparaissant à ses lèvres. Drago aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle venait de penser. Pourquoi se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait suivit inconsciemment la faisait sourire et non pas rougir ?

- Tu as assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas censée t'improviser assistante de Severus, tu sais ? Se moqua t-il gentiment.

- Que veux tu, il m'a supplié, s'est mis à genoux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans une position pareille.

Drago rit et s'étonna presque simultanément de ne pas avoir retenu son amusement comme il le faisait habituellement.

- J'y vais vraiment, Drago.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main d'Hermione avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas. Il chassa l'observation d'une partie de son esprit concernant le confort de cette simple union physique; après tout il avait déjà établit qu'il commençait à développer un fétichisme pour les mains. Celles d'Hermione en tout cas. Pensant à ce qui pourrait faire céder Hermione, il dit :

- Je suis sure que je peux trouver quelque chose d'assez agréable pour te faire rester.

Il sentit aussi bien qu'il vit Hermione changer d'attitude du tout au tout. Son visage s'était relevé vers lui brusquement, son attention piquée. Mais ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité qu'exprimait le langage de son corps. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas sous-entendu de quelconques taquineries! Il en aurait rougi si la situation ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Il se retint d'expliquer qu'il pensait en fait à demander à Colbie de leur servir une tisane. Après tout, il ne voulait pas refroidir l'apparente ardeur d'Hermione. Les joues de la jeunes femmes avaient rougit, mais il ne voyait aucun signe d'embarras. Avec son experience, il ne fallait pas à Drago dix secondes pour remarquer la lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux d'une femme. Elle croyait qu'il allait lui faire une proposition indécente, comme il en faisait souvent pour rire. Mais cette fois elle l'attendait. La tension était palpable.

- Quel genre de chose?

.

La voix d'Hermione était basse et contrôlée, mais Drago se sentit tendre vers elle. Il l'aurait prise là, tout de suite. Il se serait arrangé pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir assez longtemps pour penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il lui aurait fait oublier son propre nom. Il lui aurait donner plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais 'elle n'en connaitrait jamais avec un autre. La pensée d'un autre posant ses doigts sur elle le fit gronder. Elle s'approcha à ce son.

Alors qu'il la fixait dans cette tenue trop légère pour cacher ses formes, les images de toutes les positions qu'il aurait pu lui faire découvrir défilaient dans son esprit. Il pensait simultanément à toutes les parties de son corps que ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore goutées. La pulsion qui le poussait vers elle était tellement forte qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait marché jusqu'à elle. Sans remarquer qu'elle aussi avait marché jusqu'à lui. La tension entre leur deux corps était aussi palpable que la chaleur de son souffle sur sa machoire.

Drago céda momentanément, se penchant pour saisir les lèvres d'Hermione avec une force brute qu'il aurait peut-être pensé calmer si la jeune femme n'avait pas répondue avec autant de passion. Elle mordit la lèvre de Drago quand il s'éloigna légèrement, et il crut devenir fou. Il pouvait presque _sentir_ le contrôle lui échapper comme un objet trop lourd glissant de ses mains.

Il l'aurait soulevée. Il l'aurait plaquée contre le mur. Il l'aurait forcée à nouer ses jambes autour de lui. Et elle aurait obéit. Il l'aurait peut-être prise sans attendre. Ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait conduite jusqu'au lit. Il l'aurait prise sauvagement. Ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait d'abord entouré d'attention pour la faire patienter. Pour la faire supplier. Il aurait glissé sa langue entre ses seins. Il l'aurait fait gémir sans que ses mains ne la touchent. Ou peut-être que ses mains auraient torturées chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Les simples images mentales de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire enfonçaient Drago dans une passion animale à laquelle Hermione répondait sans hésitation.

Mais il devait arrêter. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter.

Elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, mais il saisit son petit visage entre ses deux mains pour l'immobiliser, et recula. Elle le regardait avec un regard sombre qui ne cachait pas son désir, et il dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder. Par Merlin, pourquoi devait-il avoir décidé de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle _ce_ jour-là? Si il avait attendu le lendemain pour avoir sa petite épiphanie, il serait sans doute en train de réaliser tous ces fantasmes au lieu de penser à McGonagall pour calmer son désir. Pauvre McGonagall, elle avait été la solution parfaite à ce genre de problème pour toute une génération d'adolescents de Poudlard, et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il ne pouvait pas prendre Granger contre un mur de sa chambre quand il s'était rendu compte quelques heures plus tôt qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à une simple Poufsouffle lui offrant son corps. Il _tenait_ à elle. Et il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire _ça_, et _mourir_. Foutue épiphanie qui le faisait agir noblement au seul moment où il aurait préféré être le plus vil possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude et du doute dans la voix d'Hermione. Il rouvrit les yeux, et se maudit quand il comprit qu'elle se sentait rejetée. Il aurait voulut rire à l'absurdité de l'idée. Il pouvait penser à une vingtaine de choses à lui faire sans même qu'ils n'aient à se déplacer jusqu'au lit et elle se sentait rejetée. Il devait penser à McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise pour se retenir de perdre son calme, et elle se sentait _rejetée_. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient semble t-il décidés d'êtres tout simplement direct l'un envers l'autre. De faire ce qui semblait naturel, sans en faire un plat. La veille, ils avaient été proches, intimes, sans avoir besoin de se donner de fausses excuses. Alors il serait direct.

- J'ai envie de toi.

La surprise traversa momentanément l'expression d'Hermione, puis un sourire qu'il ne reconnut pas la remplaça.

- Tant mieux.

Depuis quand Hermione _voulait_ qu'il ait envie d'elle? Une image de la jeune femme nue le chevauchant là, à même le sol, déstabilisa Drago une seconde. McGonagall. McGonagall. MINERVA MCGONAGALL.

- Heureux que ça te fasse plaisir. Mais il ne va rien se passer entre nous.

- Pourquoi?

Et bien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Lui assurer qu'effectivement, il la voulait, avait semble t-il fait disparaître toutes parcelles de doute et de retenue de la Gryffondor. Elle exigeait une explication.

- J'ai eu une sorte de révélation ce matin. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu as besoin d'une relation stable et solide avant ce genre d'engagement physique. Une relation qui durerait. Et moi, je suis mourant.

Il espérait ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle aussi, elle l'était. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle s'en sortirait. Après tout elle n'avait aucun symptôme, elle aurait plus de temps. Severus réussirait. Hermione baissa le regard.

- Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à supporter, Drago, fit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle semblait calme et Drago avait du mal à lire son expression, chose assez rare. Il déglutit, appréhendant irrationnellement la suite.

- Et c'est quand les autres pensent savoir mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis une grande fille.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son regard toujours aussi sombre dégageait une certitude et une volonté qui semblait le mettre au défis de la contredire.

- Tu ne trouves pas?

- Quoi?

Drago était sincèrement perdu, et le regard avide que lui lançait Hermione rendait toute tentative de _penser_ difficile.

- Que je suis une grande fille?

Par Merlin ! Elle flirtait avec lui. Il aurait voulu rejeter sa tête en arrière et rire. Salazard savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille en tout cas. Drago ne retint pas un sourire en coin.

- J'essayais d'être noble, pour une fois, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules, fixant son regard dans les yeux chocolats.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois noble. Je veux tes mains. Sur moi.

Il aurait fallu plus qu'un sort impardonnable pour empêcher Drago de soulever Hermione dans son élan à la seconde où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle éclata de rire à son empressement, et ce son complice et simple le fit sourire.

Il allait la faire sienne.

Merlin savait que _lui_ était déjà tout à elle.


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à ceux qui continuent de m'encourager malgré les gros écarts entre les chapitres. Les vacances vont me donner l'occasion de me remettre à l'écriture. Je vais peut être même vous surprendre en la terminant cet été pour de bon. Les choses vont aller de plus en plus vite à partir du prochain chapitre.

Merci à vous tous reviewers, vous me donnez envie de ne pas abandonner .

**Question importante : est-ce que les descriptions de scenes d'amour vous gênent ou sont-elles au contraire les bienvenues ? **

* * *

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé comme ça que Drago se demanda s'il rêvait. Quelques secondes plus tard et une main se rapprochant de son bas ventre lui permirent de réaliser que non, ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination. Il sourit et intercepta la main coupable d'indécence avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il retiendrait Hermione Jane Granger de s'attaquer à son intimité. Il rigola librement quand il entendit le petit grognement frustré de Hermione, et ouvrit un oeil pour observer la jeune femme. Quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, elle plongea son visage dans les draps, rougissant. Comment pouvait-elle être gênée après ce qu'ils avaient fait? Merlin. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune retenue la veille. Cette femme réussissait à allier timidité et audace pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Il avait rarement été avec des femmes totalement sans expériences. Il n'avait jamais connu l'ingénuité sexuelle d'une partenaire modeste. Il n'avait jamais su à quel point c'était beau de voir l'expression d'un visage se métamorphoser de la surprise à l'extase grâce à ses caresses. Il avait cru qu'il la prendrait sauvagement. Il avait cru qu'il se déchainerait et qu'il lui ferait oublier son propre nom. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle donnerait autant de passion qu'elle en recevait. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se perdrait dans l'acte.

Hermione avait encore une fois prouvé sa capacité à apprendre vite. Et bien. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pourrait vouloir autant, si tôt. Il rigola à nouveau. Cette Gryffondor l'épatait. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu être confortable dès le début, mais elle avait semblé balayer la chose, sans doute elle même consciente que tout ne pouvait pas être parfait dès le départ. Elle avait voulu le faire profiter _lui_ au maximum. Bien sur, c'était sans se douter que Drago Lucius Malefoy n'était pas du genre égoïste. Il n'était pas du genre à se contenter de recevoir. Enfin, pas dans ce domaine en tout cas. Il changea de position sur le lit pour se tourner vers _elle_. Le visage toujours caché, elle ne se rendait sans doute pas compte du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à récupérer ses vêtements - ou ce qu'il en restait - avant de s'endormir. Son corps n'était couvert que par un drap qui laissait entrevoir plus qu'il n'en fallait à Drago pour remettre en marche ses souvenirs et sa passion. L'image du bout de ses seins caressant sa poitrine finit de le réveiller. Totalement. Il se pencha vers elle, évitant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le galbe de sa cuisse nue, et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle ne savait sans doute pas que c'était un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant ce jour là. Il la caressa du bout du nez jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, attendant le ..

- Mmhh...

... gémissement qu'il savait recevoir en réponse.

- Je t'ai connue plus ... intrépide, Hermione.

La jeune femme releva le visage, un sourire amusé et content jouant sur son visage, l'air à nouveau totalement à l'aise.

- Heureusement, sans ça on se serait sans doute réveillés tout habillés et encore frustrés. Qui aurait cru, à Poudlard, que c'était à moi, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, d'insister pour ...

Drago la coupa d'un baiser emporté avant de se séparer d'elle de quelques centimètres et de dire, sans lâcher son regard :

- Poudlard aurait sans doute tourné de l'oeil avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, hier...

Il pencha involontairement la tête pour s'appuyer sur la caresse d'Hermione, qui avait passé une main derrière sa nuque pour jouer dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il passa - presque par réflexe - sa propre main dans sa crinière blanche pour la dompter, mais la jeune femme interrompit le mouvement d'une petite tape sur son poignet. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Hermione se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre en haussant les épaules.

- Allons, allons, reprit la brune en rapprochant tout son corps vers celui de Drago, tu ne vas pas me dire que toutes les filles avec qui tu as pu ...

A nouveau, les lèvres de Drago l'empêchèrent de terminer sa pensé. Hermione ria sans interrompre le baiser, et le blond eu envie que cet instant précis dure toujours.

- Tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases, Malefoy ! S'indigna t-elle faussement après avoir put reprendre son souffle.

- Pas si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi, Granger, répliqua t-il tout à fait sérieusement.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la naïade qui partageait son lit. Elle déplaça légèrement sa jambe, et la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse l'effleura. Il sentit son corps réagir avant son esprit, saisissant la cuisse de sa main puissante pour la faire remonter contre lui. Il ramena le genoux de la jeune femme au niveau de sa hanche, et à l'étincelle qui habitait le regard taquin d'Hermione, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il sourit à demi. Elle voulait jouer. Elle devait le sentir erect contre sa propre intimité. A nouveau, elle était rouge et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Il calma ses ardeurs - ou, en tout cas, prétendit le faire - se contentant de laisser sa main sur sa cuisse, et d'y dessiner des arabesques de son index. Leurs regards semblaient liés. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement pourquoi il s'était tout simplement arrêté. Elle était de toute évidence déçue. Il aurait voulu rire à la moue chiffonnée qu'elle arborait. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être si innocente même dans sa tentative de débauche? Le tissu glissa légèrement, découvrant l'arrondi d'un seins. Hermione fixait toujours Drago, mais cette fois, le défiant de ne pas réagir à cette nouvelle vision. Merlin, elle savait l'effet que son corps avait sur lui. D'un autre côté, comment aurait-elle put l'ignorer ? La veille, il aurait pu dresser un autel en l'honneur de la douceur de sa peau, de ses formes et de sa tendresse. Il l'avait idolâtrée, et elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde. Plusieurs fois. La pensée qu'ils avaient oublié d'insonoriser la pièce la veille lui traversa l'esprit, vite chassée par la vision du drap tombant un peu plus bas. Il y avait des choses auxquelles toute la force de Drago Malefoy ne pouvait résister. Il se pencha doucement, rompant le contact visuel à la dernière seconde, et attaqua de sa langue le téton qui avait osé apparaître à sa merci. Les doigts d'Hermione agrippèrent sa nuque, et Drago pouvait sentir sans le voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Merlin, il la voulait.

.

.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille, Hermione n'aurait pas pu le décrire même si on avait mis à sa disposition le génie des plus grands poètes de l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas le décrire par des mots, et elle avait à peine put le ressentir sans que la situation ne lui échappe totalement et qu'elle n'explose. Tous ses sens semblaient s'être réveillés au même moment. Drago les avait réveillés. En une nuit, elle avait ressentit plus intensément que dans toute sa vie. Il lui avait offert plus que son esprit était capable de comprendre et d'analyser. Même là, alors qu'elle était seule sous la douche de sa propre chambre, elle se sentait tendre vers lui. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté qu'il était temps de se lever ? La veille, elle s'était perdue. Elle aurait voulu prendre une pensine et revivre l'instant pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il s'était passé objectivement. Sa raison n'arrivait pas à appréhender ce qu'elle avait découvert. Tout avait était tellement... trop. Il avait été parfait. Parfait pour elle. Il avait répondu à son empressement quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas nier ses envies plus longtemps. Il l'avait rassuré sans parole quand une angoisse qu'elle ne savait même pas être là l'avait doucement enveloppée. Il avait divertit avec brio son attention, la poussant à vouloir plus, toujours plus. La douleur qui avait suivit n'était pas si terrible. Merlin savait qu'elle avait connu plus. C'était juste désagréable. Mais Hermione était du genre à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle avait été déterminée à apprécier l'expérience, et elle voulait que lui aussi n'ait rien à regretter. Il ne lui avait, de toutes manières, pas laisser le temps ni le loisir de s'attarder sur cet inconfort. Et bientôt, la situation avait changé. Il avait été doux puis passionné. Animal puis docile. Il avait bu chacune de ses expressions, des sons qu'elle avait émit, et elle l'avait sentit. Elle s'était sentie chérie. Alors elle aussi, avait voulut donner. Aussi fort, aussi intensément qu'elle recevait. Et là, toutes les barrières avaient cédées. Rien n'auraient pu les retenir.

Elle ne se demandait même pas si elle avait été à la hauteur. Si il regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Si il avait apprécié. Elle ne se dit même pas qu'après tout, il avait eu tellement de conquêtes qu'elle n'était probablement pas grand chose pour lui. Non. Il _devait_ avoir ressentit cette connexion. Merlin, elle était presque palpable ! Cette connexion qui les avait rendu insatiables. Qui avait fait disparaître la notion même de fatigue. Qui les avait poussés à être le plus proche possible, comme si le contact de leur corps était devenu leur oxygène et que chaque parcelle de leur peau devait toucher celle de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlés. Ils avaient ris, par contre. C'était bien une ces choses qu'Hermione auraient cru improbables si on le lui avait dis, mais en effet, ils avaient ris ensemble. Quand la transpiration les faisait glisser ou que leur élan les entraînait au bord de la chute. Et par Merlin, cette complicité ne rendait le tout que plus grandiose.

Et puis ce matin là, alors qu'elle s'était réveillée malgré moins de deux heures de sommeil, elle s'était choquée elle même en voulant encore plus. Elle avait déjà touché chaque atome de sa peau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains pour elle. Elle l'avait réveillé, ils avaient partagé quelques sourires, et bien sur, ils avaient recommencés.

C'étaient les éclats de rires de Will qui les avaient rappelés à la raison. Enfin, qui l'avaient rappelée à la raison, elle. Elle s'était éloignée alors qu'il maudissait le pauvre enfant innocent d'avoir une voix qui portait autant. Elle avait rit. Il avait sourit. Hermione se gifla pour se rappeler à la réalité. Si elle continuait à rêvasser, elle ne sortirait jamais de cette douche. Elle avait consciencieusement évité de se regarder son reflet dans les miroirs qu'elle avait passée en se faufilant jusqu'à sa chambre puis sous l'eau. Elle savait que ses cheveux devaient avoir l'air d'une forêt sauvage après une tempête ( tiens, le terme " tempête" collait bien à ce qui s'était passé la veille ), et elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son image la mettre mal à l'aise. Si Drago n'avait pas remarqué, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

.

- Tiens , tu as réussis à te coiffer? Je me disais que tu perdrais sans doute deux ou trois brosses à cheveux dans ta crinière avant d'y arriver.

Bon. Alors peut-être que Drago avait remarqué. Elle lui lança un regard noir et agita sa baguette pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait toujours l'attaquer.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peux pas tous avoir des cheveux de poupées. Je ne suis pas la Barbie de ton Ken.

- La barbe de qui ?

Hermione pouffa de rire en secouant la tête, grommelant un "laisse tomber" en voyant la mine réellement intriguée de Malefoy. Elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre au moment où il sortait lui même de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'une longue sous-robe de sorcier d'un tissu vert bouteille très fin.

- Aide moi à enlever ça, au lieu de m'insulter en moldu, répliqua le blond en s'approchant du lit, lui indiquant son drap.

Elle se plaça de l'autre côté pour l'aider à enlever les draps, quand elle remarqua les traces rougeâtres qui tâchaient le tissu vert en plus d'autres marques d'origines.. différentes. Elle arrêta son mouvement, horrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arriv...

Drago suivit son regard mais déjà, Hermione bondissait sur le lit pour rejoindre le blond en deux enjambées et lui couvrir les yeux des mains.

- Je t'interdis de regarder !

Hermione en avait blanchit. Elle se sentait humiliée et livide alors qu'elle bataillait avec Drago pour maintenir ses mains sur ses yeux. Dans leur petit combat, elle lui enfonça involontairement un doigt dans l'oeil. Il cria, et paniquée, elle s'éloigna pour lui demander si il allait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un sourire espiègle avant d'immobiliser ses mains par surprise.

- Alors comme ça tu veux m'empêcher de voir ( -il lança un coup d'oeil aux draps souillés-) la marque de ton déshonneur ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton dramatique qui cachait mal son amusement.

- Drago ! Argh, arrête de regarder! Drago ! Je t'interdis ...

- Comment, tu es folle, laisse moi admirer la preuve que mon travail de mâle à été correctement accompli ! Je devrais prendre ce drap et le mettre sous verre. Je pourrais sans doute trouver un beau cadre pour l'accrocher au dessus de la tête de li... aïe ! Arrête de te débattre.

- Espèce de sale blond décoloré! Lâche moi! Arrrgh, je vais te ...

- Allons, allons Hermione. Surveille ton langage. Ah, si Lucius pouvait voir ça! Dans sa chambre en plus!

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement, tendue, observant l'expression pensive de Drago. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était calmée et reporta son regard sur elle. Doucement, un sourire apparu.

- Non vraiment, laisse moi l'accrocher à ce mur, ce serait tellement... AÏE !

Et puis il éclata de rire, attirant Hermione vers lui tout en garder emprisonné dans une seule de ses mains les deux plus petites et faibles de la jeune femme. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit qui présentait l'affront à la famille Malefoy, et la preuve que tout ce qui s'était passé ses dix dernières heures n'était pas un rêve. Cette fois.

.

Etrangement, Severus était attablé aux cotés de Janine et Will quand Hermione et Drago arrivèrent. L'interrogation devait être évidente dans l'expression des deux derniers, puisque Severus expliqua avant même de les saluer:

- Potter et Weasley m'ont prévenus par Simulton qu'ils transplannent dans la demie-heure. Ils ont apparemment des questions pour moi.

Drago se raidit immédiatement. Son regard s'était fait noir. Pensait-il à la maladie?

- C'est Ginny ou l'autre perche qui arrive avec Harry? Demanda Will avec classe et tact, comme toujours.

- Miss Weasley, précisa Severus.

Hermione aurait juré voir les épaules de son nouvel amant ( elle rougit à l'appellation ) se détendre. Etait-ce l'idée que Ron puisse venir qui l'avait si rapidement refroidit de sa bonne humeur? Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Elle savait qu'il était strictement impossible qu'elle cache sa relation à ses meilleurs amis. Et cela incluait Ron. Lâchement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée que ce soit Ginny qui arrive et pas son frère.

- Et on n'appelle pas les gens " La perche", William. Fais attention, ordonna doucement Drago en s'attablant à son tour.

Hermione le regarda étonnée, mais il engageait déjà la conversation avec Janine, lui demandant si elle avait bien dormit et si elle n'avait eu besoin de rien. Le véritable petit hôte de maison.

.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Ginny et Harry étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient éloignés avec Severus, et Hermione les avait immédiatement rejoint. Drago n'était apparemment absolument pas curieux de ce qu'ils avaient à dire, puisqu'il se contenta de les saluer poliment, voire amicalement, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu que Will tentait de lui inculquer. Après avoir comprit que ses deux amis venaient pour poser des questions et non pas donner de réponses ou d'informations, l'attention de la brune avait commencé à se dissiper - ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle manquait de sommeil et son imagination avait à présent accès à un tout nouveau terrain de jeu. Son regard cherchait trop souvent celui de Drago pourtant à l'extérieur de la baie-vitrée du salon dans lesquels les trois jeunes gens et leur professeur s'entretenaient. Ses mains la démangeaient tant le contact - même infime - avec Drago lui manquait. Elle dut littéralement s'asseoir dessus pour s'empêcher de les tripoter nerveusement. Elle ne remarqua le regard intense de Ginny sur elle que trop tard. La rousse s'excusa brusquement auprès de son professeur, se leva, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé ... attrapant au passage Hermione pour la trainer ave elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était même pas vraiment une question, tant Ginny était sure qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose et qu'elle allait savoir quoi. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre comme elle le faisait souvent, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comme _Drago_ le faisait toujours.

- Merlin, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ginny.

La rousse dû s'empêcher de crier en s'étouffant elle même avec une main sur la bouche, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sautiller sur place, l'air totalement hystérique. Elle qui avait eu l'air fatiguée quand elle était arrivée, semblait euphorique et prenait déjà une teinte rouge. Hermione se frappa le front en jurant doucement. Ginny ne pourrait jamais cacher une information pareille à Harry, et la brune ne s'était pas encore préparée mentalement à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de son activité sexuelle. Et puis d'abord, comment sa meilleure amie était elle capable de comprendre en un regard?

- J'ai un don, confia Ginny avant même qu'Hermione ne parle, et mon don vient de m'informer de quelque chose de très intéressant...

- Par pitié, Ginn', parle moins fort.

- Tu veux savoir ce que mon don m'a dis?

- Je crois savoir. Je t'en prie, Ginn', contiens toi !

- Ahhh, tu ne nies pas ! S'écria Ginny tout en murmurant pour accommoder Hermione.

Elle se remit à sautiller alors qu'Hermione se contentait de rouler des yeux, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. C'est sur ce spectacle qu'arriva Drago. Il haussa un sourcil en observant Ginny, et celle-ci ne le remarqua qu'à la fin du petit déhanché qu'elle avait improvisé comme danse de la joie. Pas embarrassée pour une mornille, elle se contenta de sauter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Hermione perdit son sérieux quand elle vit l'air horrifié d'un Drago assaillit par une femme qu'il dominait de 20 cm et d'autant de kilos. Il finit par rire avec elle quand Ginny dû recoller sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire de bruit.

- Est-ce que tes amis étaient si désespérés pour toi et ta virginité? Finit-il par demander au bout de quelques secondes.

La remarque acheva Ginny qui explosa de rire alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un impardonnable des yeux. Elle s'approcha pour lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Il eu la bonté de se laisser faire mais récupéra la main qui l'avait punie pour en embrasser la paume.

.

Il s'avéra que Drago était en fait venu proposer à Ginny de manger quelque chose avant de repartir, puisque Harry avait avoué qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis le déjeuner de la veille. Hermione lança un regard moralisateur à sa meilleure amie mais ne commenta pas. La rousse accepta de bonne grâce, et les quatre anciens élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent installés autour d'une petite table dans un salon aux tons pastels qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Combien de tables à manger différentes y avait-il dans cette maison " de vacances" déjà ? Harry prenait une pause pour boire dans son récit de leurs activités de la veille, quand Ginny lâcha :

- Donc, j'ai toujours pas eu de confirmation, tu as encore dormi chez Drago hier?

Harry ne s'en sortis pas mieux que la veille quand il avala de travers et qu'il se mit à tousser, l'eau lui ressortant par les narines. Il recula sa chaise pour se reprendre, et alors qu'Hermione baissait déjà la tête, défaite, Drago se contentait de rire doucement.

- Avoue que tu choisis toujours le moment où Potter bois pour lâcher les bombes.

- En quoi c'est une bombe? Harry sait qu'Hermione ne fait pas de cauchemars quand elle dort avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi poser la question?

- Curiosité. Vous ne dormez pas automatiquement dans la même chambre. J'ai cru comprendre que le plus souvent vous _finissiez_ ensemble.

- Les choses ont changés. Elle dort avec moi. Toujours. Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de reposer la question, et tu épargneras Harry, déclara sérieusement et calmement Drago comme s'il déclarait des faits évidents. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, et, se tournant vers Hermione, il ajouta : tant qu'elle le voudra bien sur.

Le sourire qu'Hermione lui fit en réponse exposait son point de vue sur la question plus clairement qu'un discours ne l'aurait fait. Elle le remercia d'avoir eu la délicatesse de préciser que c'était une décision commune en effleurant sa main sous la table. Personne ne manqua le geste. Potter allait vraiment mourir étouffé si personne ne l'aidait.

.

.

Ginny et Hermione venaient de descendre rejoindre Severus. La première pour prévenir qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir et la deuxième pour reprendre le travail qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Pendant ce temps, Harry marchait légèrement derrière Drago, sous le soleil, le suivant vers le salon extérieur que Janine et Will occupaient. Ils avaient marchés silencieusement moins de deux minutes quand Drago en eu assez du regard de Harry fixé sur sa nuque.

- Tu as un commentaire à faire Potter?

- Pas un commentaire. Une question. Tu t'es engagée dans une relation avec Hermione.

- Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'une question. Quoiqu'il en soit, suis-je supposé te rendre des comptes?

Harry s'arrêta une seconde et Drago se retourna pour observer son expression. Il avait encore cette saleté d'expression calme et amusée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils donnaient à manger à Potter et sa copine par Merlin? Harry ne répondit même pas avant que Drago ne reprenne, plus calme lui aussi.

- Tu vas me faire le discours du meilleur ami protecteur ?

A ces mots, Harry ne retint même pas son éclat de rire. Drago allait finir par se vexer à ce rythme. Il lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-étonné au Survivant.

- Dé-hé-solé. C'est juste que ça me fait ri-ire. Tu penses que je vais venir te dire " Si tu blesses Hermione, c'est moi qui vais te blesser !" ou quelque chose du genre?

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je te vois bien proférer ce genre de menaces ridiculement clichées, oui, admit Drago avec un sourire naissant.

- Naah, répondit Harry toujours souriant. Je ne me sens pas supérieur à elle dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Si elle a besoin de protection, personne n'est plus à même de lui apporter qu'elle même. Je dois même t'avouer que c'est plutôt pour toi que j'aurai peur si tu lui faisais quelque chose. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle peut faire quand elle se lâche.

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes, agréablement surpris de l'admission de Potter. Il savait qu'Hermione était forte et indépendante, et il était assez content - voire soulagé - de voir que son meilleur ami en avait totalement conscience. Et puis la remarque finale d'Harry le fit rire dans sa barbe. Si il y avait bien une personne qui avait vu Hermione se "lâcher", c'était bien lui.

- Crois moi Potter, je _sais_.

_Et c'est magnifique_, rajouta t-il silencieusement.

.

Severus avait l'air embêté en lisant les notes d'Hermione.

- Un problème?

- Je vais devoir envoyer un assistant récolter du pollen d'abeilles perceuses pour ce test, et j'ai bien peur que cette tâche soit trop délicate pour ne pas être supervisée.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez déjà, je suis sure d'en avoir vu à Poudlard...

Severus releva les yeux vers elle rapidement, la transperçant du regard.

- Où ça ?

Hermione réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir un ingrédient aussi rare dans les cachots communs dans lesquels ils avaient eu cours se demanda si ce n'était pas dans l'armoire personnelle de Severus qu'elle avait lu un jour le nom de l'ingrédient en question. Après la petite aventure qui l'avait menée - avec ses deux meilleurs amis- jusqu'à l'armoire, elle avait comprit que savoir ce qu'elle refermait pouvait s'avérer utile. En 5ème année, quand la chasse aux horcrux avait commencée, elle était retournée seule aux cachots, pour pouvoir prendre note sur un petit calepin de tous les ingrédients rares qu'elle pouvait y trouver.

Vu l'expression de Severus, elle venait de faire une bêtise.

- Je crois avoir une idée, Severus, fit-elle en ignorant tout simplement la question.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Hermione lui tendit le premier parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé pour prendre des notes sur les ingrédients communs à toutes les potions que Rogue avait déjà crées. Elle posa le papier devant elle est prit une plume qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre rouge. Soigneusement, elle entoura certains ingrédients de chaque potions en les reliant entre eux. Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Si on arrive à éliminer une potion, on peut automatiquement éliminer celles qui ont plus de quatre ingrédients identiques si..

- Si l'un d'eux est à base de Bézoard.

- Oui, c'est une propriété que notre professeur nous a enseignés en quatrième année, acquiesça Hermione en cachant son sourire.

Si Rogue avait été étonné par la mémoire de son élève, ou s'il avait été fier qu'elle ait retenue une des remarques facultatives de son cours de quatrième année, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hermione n'attendait aucun compliments, se contentant de marquer sa conclusion au bas de sa page.

- Encore faut-il réussir à trouver un facteur éliminatoire autre que le test de Frieda la Grosse, murmura Severus qui était déjà en pleine réflexion.

A cela, Hermione releva les yeux et sourit, confiante.

- Harry, Ginny et Ron trouverons. Il faut juste qu'on soit prêts.

- Vous avez foi en vos amis, Miss Granger, nota le professeur en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, et ils ne m'ont jamais déçue, _Severus_.

Rogue accepta la simplicité de la réponse tout en notant, amusé, l'utilisation de son prénom pour répondre au "Miss Granger" qu'il avait volontairement laissé échapper. S'il avait été poufsouffle pour un mornille, il aurait sans doute encouragé Granger dans ses efforts en lui disant qu'elle avait fait du bon travail jusque là. Mais il ne l'était pas, il se contenta donc d'un signe de tête, et de disparaître du laboratoire.

.

Hermione était concentrée dans la fabrication de la version suivante de la potion quand Drago approcha. Elle ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il réarrangea une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Elle aurait pu lui dire que la mèche ne l'avait pas dérangée, mais elle connaissait assez Drago pour savoir que c'était sa version d'une caresse discrète et qu'elle devait simplement l'accepter. Ca la fit sourire.

- Je vois que tu fais une fixation sur mes cheveux.

- Je ne désespère pas de trouver un jour un moyen de les dompter complètement.

- Abandonne, sauvages ils sont et sauvages ils resteront. C'est un des points communs que je partage avec Harry.

Hermione aurait pu jurer voir l'expression de Drago changer à la mention d'Harry. Elle se retourna vers lui pour analyser le phénomène mais son visage était de nouveau souriant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? interrogea t-elle, méfiante, en délaissant le flacon qu'elle observait jusque là.

- Non.

- Il ne t'a pas fais le coup de la conversation du meilleure ami, rassure moi?

A cela, Drago sourit en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Apparemment, je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Ah, il te fait confiance alors, se félicita la jeune femme.

- Non, je crois plutôt que c'est à toi qu'il fait confiance.

Hermione se retourna vers son travail en souriant intérieurement. Si Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Drago, il n'aurait jamais laissé Ginny et Hermione venir au manoir. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Hermione se rapprocher autant de lui. Harry avait un petit côté autoritaire rarement dévoilé qu'il savait faire disparaître quand il décidait que la situation n'était pas dangereuse. En l'occurrence, le simple fait qu'il ait laissé Drago tranquille après les révélations du déjeuner prouvait que oui, il avait suffisamment confiance en lui. Hermione se retint de rouler les yeux. Son meilleur ami était macho et son amant n'en avait aucune idée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a gêné quand j'ai évoqué Harry?

La question avait été posée simplement, avec neutralité et sans même qu'elle n'arrête son activité. Versant avec précision le contenu d'un verre dans le flacon qu'elle avait étudié. Elle sentait le regard de Drago sur sa nuque, et son agitation invisible. Elle aurait voulu se tourner, chercher son regard des yeux et l'apaiser d'une caresse, mais elle sentait que son débat intérieur était privé. Avant qu'elle n'ait mis sa solution à décanter, Drago reprit la parole.

- Vous êtes très proches.

Ce n'était ni une question ni une déclaration. Hermione n'interrompit pas son travail, consciente qu'il ne faisait qu'évoquer une des étapes d'un raisonnement personnel qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre.

- Vous pouvez communiquer sans même parler.

Hermione sourit doucement tout en terminant d'installer son flacon dans la verrerie adaptée. Elle se tourna alors vers le blond.

- Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

Drago acquiesça de la tête et ne rajouta rien, se perdant encore dans ses réflexions.

.

La douceur de son regard prouvait qu'elle avait comprit. Drago le sentait. Elle avait comprit qu'il tentait de réprimer une jalousie irrationnelle. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et elle. Il savait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'agaçait. Ils étaient si proches. Ils semblaient si bien se connaître. Harry avait à peine besoin de lui lancer un coup d'oeil pour sembler comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait. C'était _ça_ que Drago enviait. Il enviait leur histoire. Il voulait être celui qui la connaissait le plus _parfaitement_. Et à la regarder, il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait ce qu'il pensait au fur et à mesure.

- Nous avons grandit ensemble, fit elle finalement en haussant les épaules, comme pour expliquer la raison de ce que Drago avait remarqué sans encore l'exprimer.

Drago se demanda une seconde comme il était possible qu'elle ait comprit ce qu'il pensait. Il avait craint pendant quelques secondes d'apparaître comme un amant possessif et idiot qui grondait à chaque passage d'un autre mâle. Mais non, elle l'avait comprit. Il sourit et baissa les yeux vers elle. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en train de le rassurer sans prononcer un mot. Elle se rapprocha et lui saisit une main, la rapprochant de son propre visage elle se contenta de rester dans cette position. Drago sentait la chaleur de la peau d'Hermione contre sa paume. Et il réalisa ce qu'elle lui disait. Prenant possession de la main qui l'avait guidée, Drago déposa un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet d'Hermione, à nouveau apaisé.

- Tu me _lis_, conclut la jeune femme, explicitant ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- Ca me suffit.

Reportant son attention sur la verrerie compliquée qu'elle avait laissé travailler, elle se détacha du blond et replongea dans son mode travail.

- Bon. Maintenant, tu m'aides, annonça t-elle sans préambule.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer avec sarcasme sur son côté dominatrice quand elle l'interrompit en lui plaçant dans les bras une pile de livres et grimoires apparus par magie et qui faillirent le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, tu t'assoies, et tu me cherches.. ( - elle fit bouger sa baguette pour faire apparaître une liste - ) toutes les références possibles à ces notions.

- Je ..

- Au travail, Malefoy !

Drago referma la bouche et sourit. Il fit un signe de tête qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir et trouva silencieusement la table de travail la moins occupée. Qui aurait cru qu'il aimait qu'on lui donne des ordres, quand c'était une jolie jeune femme qui en était l'auteur?

.

.

- Drago ?

La petite voix de Will interrompit momentanément le fil de pensée d'Hermione, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher sa potion des yeux, de peur de manquer un changement éphémère. Elle sentit Drago se lever pour rejoindre le nouveau venu.

- Colbie est désolée Maître Drago, Maitre William a insisté. Colbie ne voulait pas vous déranger Maître Dra..

- Ne t'inquiète pas Colbie. Tu peux disposer.

Hermione comprit que l'elfe avait dû disparaître au son claquant provenant de derrière elle. Elle s'apprêta à demander à Will ce qui ce passait quand elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose.

- Drago.. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Tu as vu les médicomages qui sont restés à ton étage?

Hermione aurait voulu se tourner pour gronder le blond. Sa voix n'avait aucune douceur. Il avait posé la question à l'enfant malade comme s'il était en faute.

- Ils sont partis avec Severus tout à l'heure, répondit Will.

Sa voix semblait plus enfantine et fatiguée qu'habituellement et Hermione aurait voulu l'examiner. Elle n'était pas médicomage, mais ses recherches des deux derniers jours lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur les symptômes à attendre de cette maladie tropicale.

- Approche toi Will, viens t'asseoir sur ce tabouret en face, demanda t-elle gentiment sans perdre de vue son expérience. Drago, reprit-elle ensuite.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il s'approcha et prit immédiatement sa place d'observation, signifiant à son amie qu'elle pouvait aller voir le petit. Hermione se permit enfin de lancer un coup d'oeil à Drago. Il avait une mine sombre qu'il n'avait pas arboré plus tôt. Il était inquiet. Faisant le tour du grand poste de travail, Hermione rejoignit Will qui restait silencieux et effacé, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

- Dis moi ce qui t'arrive, Will.

Le jeune garçon sembla hésiter, il regarda Drago derrière l'épaule d'Hermione et ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il s'avança légèrement et, d'une voix douce et tremblante, expliqua ses symptômes.

- Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas mal. Je me sens…

Il lança un regard coupable vers Drago et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Je me sens faible.

- Explique moi, insista Hermione sans changer de ton.

Will releva la tête avec étonnement, s'attendant probablement à une réponse différente, et à nouveau, après avoir d'abord laissé glisser son regard derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme, il reprit.

- J'ai l'impression que… j'ai la tête qui tourne. Et mon corps et lourd. Et c'est fatiguant de rester debout.

Derrière Hermione, un mouvement brusque avait apparemment fait tomber quelque chose, et Will se replia involontairement sur lui même. La jeune femme ne cilla pas, espérant simplement que Drago n'avait pas quitté l'expérience des yeux.

- Tu as la nausée ?

- Oui.. un peu.

- Je sais, je vais te faire un tisane spéciale.

- Spéciale comment ? Demanda l'enfant en osant relever la tête.

Hermione aurait voulu s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi hésitant et gêné. Elle se retint, se doutant qu'il n'accepterai sans doute pas l'embrasse, et se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Spécialement magique.

Elle lui fit signe de rester à sa place en déposant brièvement sa main sur ses cheveux et le contourna pour chercher les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin. De son côté, Drago claqua des doigts et immédiatement Quincy apparut. Il ne la regarda même pas quand il pointa Hermione pour qu'elle se mette à son service. La jeune femme accueillit l'elfe avec un sourire avant de lui demander de lui préparer une théière de tisane simple au plus vite. De son côté, elle faisait défiler une demie douzaine de petits flacons contenant toute sorte d'herbes et autres poudres inconnues devant elles, les faisant flotter devant Will pour attirer son regard et l'amuser. Les flacons dansèrent plusieurs secondes autour de la tête du garçon, qui les regardaient en souriant, avant que Quincy ne réapparaisse. Un claquement de doigt de Maitre Drago plus tard, l'elfe avait déposé son plateau et disparu. Hermione grogna du peu de manières de son amant mais se tut quand elle vit la mine fermée du blond.

Elle finissait à peine de mélanger la tisane et de rajouter un marshmallow fuchsia pour y rajouter un peu de gout, quand elle vit Drago se mettre à écrire frénétiquement sur le parchemin qu'elle lui avait laissé en lui léguant son poste. Elle se dépêcha de servir Will, qui avait visiblement pâlit depuis son arrivée, avant de rejoindre le blond.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Oui, la potion s'est mise à bouillir, et à visiblement foncé avant de reprendre son état normal, expliqua t-il en finissant d'écrire ses observations.

Hermione récupéra le parchemin avec enthousiasme et lut les informations plus précises que le jeune homme venait de reporter.

- Drago ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? La potion est mauvaise ! S'exclama Hermione en le saisissant par les épaules pour l'agiter légèrement.

- Et .. c'est une bonne chose?

- Bien sur ! Parce que je ne me trompe jamais en concoctant mes potions !

- Hermione, je comprends que tu aimes rebooster ton ego de temps en tem..

- Non Drago, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne me suis pas trompée, j'en suis sure. Donc la potion que j'ai faite est la bonne. Or c'est la mauvaise. Donc on peut en éliminer d'autres!

L'expression d'incompréhension afficher sur le visage de Drago lui rappela le visage perdu de Ron quand elle se lançait dans des explications qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre. La pensée la fit rire, et elle se rappela que ses meilleurs amis lui disaient toujours que quand elle s'emballait, elle devenait incompréhensible. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire quand la porte se claqua dans un courant d'air, introduisant Severus Rogue qui avança vers eux précipitamment.

- Granger.. Hermione, êtes-vous sure ?

- Oui pr.. Severus.

Le professeur avait de toute évidence entendu la dernière révélation de son ancienne élève. Il se jeta presque sur le parchemin sur lequel Hermione avait précédemment entouré tous les points communs entre les potions et le força dans les mains d'Hermione, qui prit une plume et s'avança, rajoutant une colonne pour la potion numéro 9 ( Severus avait fait la 8 la veille et elle s'était rajoutée aux autres ). Elle détailla la liste des ingrédients qu'elle y avait mis, et précisa au bout de combien de temps elle avait changé d'état. Changeant de couleur, elle retraça les mêmes cercles que plus tôt, reliant la potion à cinq des sept solutions précédentes ( la potion n°6 ayant été éliminée par Frieda la Grosse ).

- Cinq ! On peut la relier à cinq potions, Severus ! S'enthousiasma Hermione qui soulignait les numéros des potions en question.

- Attendez.. l'une d'elles ne contient pas de Bézoard. Donc on peut la relier efficacement à quatre potions.

- Les numéros.. ( - Hermione récupéra le parchemins sans faire attention à l'encre qu'elle étalait sur ses mains - ) deux, quatre, cinq et sept. En plus de celle-ci, la numéro neuf. Severus, il ne nous en reste plus que trois de valables !

Hermione aurait pu jurer voir une lueur d'excitation dans le regard de son ancien professeur. Mais la nature rabat-joie de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas finie d'en préparer. On en fera peut-être une autre vingtaine avant d'épuiser les possibilités.

- Peut-être, mais plus on en fera plus on pourra en éliminer. On est sur la bonne voie professeur, je le sens.

Hermione était trop prise dans son excitation pour remarquer que Drago avait bougé derrière elle pour s'approcher de Will. Quand elle remarqua son absence à ses côtés, le blond avait soulevé l'enfant presque endormi dans ses bras, et s'apprêtait déjà à sortir de la pièce pour remonter.

- Drago ? Appela t-elle, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

- Je vais le coucher dans un salon et retrouver Janine, Narcissa n'aimerait pas me voir délaisser une hôte toute l'après-midi.

Il ne s'était même pas tourné pour la regarder et avait continué son chemin. Hermione le regarda partir, étonnée, avant de se tourner vers Severus qui fixait la porte à présent fermée d'un regard pensif et lointain.

- J'ai récupéré le pollen dont nous avions besoin, Hermione.

La voix basse et rauque de Rogue la rappela à la réalité. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'utilisation du " nous " qui lui aurait sans doute fait monter le rouge aux joues.

- Quand sera t-il prêt ?

- Dans les deux heures à venir si le soleil artificiel de Verla et Drina est opérationnel.

- Verla ..?

- Deux des elfes de Drago.

Hermione acquiesça et céda sa place à Severus quand il voulut reprendre le travail. Allant s'asseoir au bureau que Drago avait quitté à l'arrivée de Will. Il venait apparemment de commencer l'un des grimoires qu'elle lui avait donné. Sur une pile d'autres manuels, elle trouva un parchemin avec toutes les notes qu'il avait prises dans les deux heures de travail silencieux passées. Elle sourit en remarquant la propreté impeccable de ce qui n'était qu'un brouillon et l'efficacité de ces notes dont les références étaient soulignées et les données importantes mises en valeurs par la calligraphie soignée de l'héritier Malefoy. Et dire qu'il avait à peine parut se concentrer sur la tâche en question. Hermione repensa une seconde au ton neutre employé par Drago quand il s'était excusé pour sortir et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé? Qu'avait-elle fait pour entrainer cette réaction? Avait-il perdu espoir ?

- Concentrez-vous, Hermione.

Hermione sursauta et rougit légèrement, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle balaya ses pensées encombrantes d'une main invisible et reprit les recherches là où Drago les avaient arrêtées.

Ils réussiraient à trouver un antidote. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait aussi bien qu'elle avait sentit son corps prendre feu la veille.

.

.

Drago déposa Will sur le fauteuil confortable d'un salon pastel qui donnait sur l'extérieur et chercha Janine du regard. Il l'a trouva dehors, apparemment paisiblement endormie sur le fauteuil à balance qu'elle avait trouvé ce matin là et s'était appropriée. Décidant de la laisser se reposer, Drago fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Il avait toujours aimé remonter la colline jusqu'à pouvoir être assez haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la maison et le terrain de Quidditch. Pourtant ce jour-là, contrairement à son habitude, il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas jusqu'en haut. Il sentit le vent souffler contre sa poitrine et vit une mèche rebelle de Janine danser contre sa nuque, et puis… il était par terre.

Comment était-ce possible? La crise avait été beaucoup trop soudaine. D'où venait cette douleur? Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, il se demanda qui venait de l'attaquer, et par quel sort. Et puis il pensa à la dernière crise de Will. L'enfant avait été bien portant avant de s'effondrer de douleur dans sa chambre. Foutue maladie. Il sentait une pression nouvelle dans sa poitrine et se demanda d'où était venu l'étau qui le comprimait aussi impitoyablement. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque devenir fou et entendait chacun des battements précipités de son coeur résonner dans sa tête. Il aurait pu penser avoir une crise de panique s'il savait ce que cela signifiait. Mais Drago Malefoy n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais perdu contrôle de sa respiration aussi irrationnellement, et surtout… la douleur déchirante qui semblait écarteler son corps en deux n'avait rien d'une simple crise d'angoisse. A terre, essayant désespérément de respirer assez pour rester conscient et appeler quelqu'un, Drago se demanda s'il était en train de mourir.

- Quincy, appela t-il entre deux cris étouffés.

L'elfe se matérialisa dans la seconde, et disparut à nouveau. Drago su qu'elle allait chercher Severus et Hermione. Il ferma alors les yeux et se replia sur lui, tentant de serrer ses bras contre son corps assez efficacement pour ne pas se laisser déchirer par la douleur. Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, il _pria_.

Merlin, faites _qu'elle_ ne vive jamais ça.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la progression de la maladie s'accelere,et tout ce complique.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Comme je vous l'avais dis, je ne vous fais pas attendre 2 mois pour celui-ci ( preuve que ce n'est vraiment pas un choix quand je le fais ). Les choses avancent vite. **

**A tous, ne me detestez pas. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles me donnent l'envie de continuer. **

* * *

Drago ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant une main dans la sienne. Elle avait dormi à ses côtés. Il repensa à leur nuit ensemble et se tourna vers elle pour pouvoir l'observer dormir. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas glissée sous les draps avec lui. Qu'elle était encore toute habillée. Qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit comme il s'en rappelait. Pendant plusieurs secondes il se demanda ce qui s'était passé avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour la réveiller et lui demander. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua les mouchoirs en papiers éparpillés autour d'elle qu'il réalisa les cernes foncées et la pâleur de la jeune femme. Une quinte de toux le surprit alors qu'il se redressait, et ce n'est que quand l'écho d'une crampe lui saisit l'estomac qu'il se rappela de ce qui lui était arrivé. Les recherches, le laboratoire, Will fatigué et sa crise. A en juger par la lumière qui filtrait les rideaux fermés il était très tôt. Il avait dû s'endormir toute l'après midi et la nuit qui avait suivit, se réveillant au petit matin. Drago s'apprêtait à se rallonger pour éviter de réveiller l'endormie quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrant pour laisser passer Severus faussa ses plans. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sans attendre.

- Bonjour, Bella, salua Drago qui s'étonna lui même en remarquant à quelle point sa voix était cassée.

Avait-il hurlé longtemps avant qu'on ne le trouve? La pensé le fit grimacer intérieurement, mais il se contenta d'un sourire apaisant pour calmer une Hermione cherchant apparemment frénétiquement un signe sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

- Drago, est-ce que tu es _vraiment_ conscient? Demanda t-elle, le sanglot dans la voix.

Le blond se tourna vers Severus qui arrivait à peine jusqu'à eux et contournait le lit pour - sans doute - l'examiner. L'ancien professeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question silencieuse du patient, ne lui donnant donc aucune explication quant à l'attitude presque irrationnelle de la jeune femme.

- Calme toi Hermione, je me sens bien. C'est passé..

Hermione fit des signes positifs de la tête, mais déjà il voyait son regard se mouiller. Elle approcha une main pour lui caresser le visage, presque comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là, avant de se tourner pour tirer un nouveau mouchoir et se cacher le visage dedans. Drago se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue, cette fois assez inquiet pour exiger une explication du regard.

- Tu t'es réveillé plusieurs fois mais tu délirais. Ca fait six jours que tu es dans cette chambre Drago.

La nouvelle n'était pas des plus réjouissante, certes, mais Drago sentait que Rogue ne lui disait pas tout. Etait-ce la fin? Allait-il mourir dans la journée, la semaine? La gravité que Severus ne tentait même pas de cacher sous-entendait un drame plus grave qu'une simple crise passagère. Et Hermione _pleurait_.

- Dis-moi, fit-il simplement sans le quitter du regard mais en cherchant inconsciemment à prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Severus soupira. Il tardait à répondre. Severus Rogue ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Il était concis et efficace. Il répondait à chaque question dans la seconde. Il ne prenait pas le temps de baisser les yeux, de passer une main dans ses cheveux longs et de pincer l'arrête de son nez comme il était en train de faire. Il n'avait pas les joues creuses et le teint maladif d'un homme qui avait oublié de se nourrir ni les cernes bleutées d'un insomniaque ayant meme oublié de recourir à la magie de l'illusionnisme.

- Dis-moi, répéta Drago, implacable.

Il ne cilla même pas quand se fut Hermione qui le força à la regarder en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre. Elle avait les yeux rouges de ceux qui ont déjà beaucoup pleuré.

- Drago, tu es là depuis six jours, commença t-elle d'une voix calme qui semblait presque provenir d'ailleurs.

Le blond aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'il avait déjà entendu cette partie, mais il préféra ne pas l'interrompre, rien ne devait interrompre ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Malgré tout, il avait l'impression que le temps s'allongeait. Il remarqua que son coeur était calme et qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'on s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il s'y attendait. Son regard ne délogeait pas du visage d'Hermione dont il étudiait chaque centimètre. C'était son seul regret. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps.

- Will est dans un état critique.

Et là, toutes ses pensées chavirèrent.

- Quoi ?

Non. C'était sur _son _état qu'on devait s'inquiéter. Ca n'allait pas. Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Quelqu'un s'était trompé.

- Sa fatigue a empiré quelques heures après qu'on se soit occupé de ta crise. Puis il a fait plusieurs malaises les deux premiers jours. Le virus ne répond plus au traitement. Comme dans ton cas, le corps se bats contre les symptômes _et_ contre les médicaments, c'est pour ça qu'il a juste ... arrêté de fonctionner. Mais l'organisme de Will ne peut pas tenir plus longtemps.

Hermione s'arrêta là. Ayant apparemment besoin de se moucher à nouveau avant de pouvoir continuer. Severus la devança.

- Il ne tiendra probablement pas plus de deux jours sans l'antidote. Et Drago.. Mr. Kaname est décédé hier soir à la suite du même virus..

.

.

Hermione s'inquiéta quand Drago ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il s'était contenté de se laisser retomber contre le mur qui soutenait son dos. A genoux sur le lit, elle osait à peine respirer en attendant la réaction de son amant. Pourtant, il ne demanda rien. Il ne demanda pas ce qui avait été mis en place pour tenter de sauver Mr. Kaname, ni si il était dans le même cas. Il ne demanda pas où était Will, si il était conscient ou endormi. Il ne demanda même pas de l'aide quand il se redressa pour sortir du lit. Severus n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour l'empêcher d'aller à la salle de bains, mais Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfermer quelque part où elle ne pourrait pas le voir. Le toucher. Elle était égoïstement dépendante. Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bains pour trouver Drago en train de se brosser les dents le plus calmement du monde. S'il n'y avait pas eu le vide le plus total dans ses yeux, il aurait pu paraître normal. Quand il reposa sa brosse à dents dans le verre à cet usage, il resta paralysé. Les yeux fixés sur l'évier, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, ou ne plus vouloir agir.

Alors Hermione quitta son poste d'observation près de la porte. Elle s'approcha et retrouva la brosse à cheveux élégante qu'elle avait remarqué plusieurs jours plus tôt. Sans la proposer à Drago, elle se glissa entre son corps immobile et l'évier et se percha sur ses pointes de pieds pour pouvoir passer la brosse dans les cheveux fins du Lord. Elle les coiffa en arrière à la Malefoy et pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire, le seul mouvement qui dérangeait le silence était celui répétitif d'une brosse allant de l'avant à l'arrière inlassablement. Drago avait fini par baisser les yeux vers elle et la fixait alors qu'elle même semblait plongée dans son travail. Ce qu'il voyait le fit apparemment réagir puisqu'il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme et la laisser là. Elle s'interrompit momentanément, mais reprit son rythme doux et lent comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle le sentit sourire avant de le voir. Et de sa main libre il arrêta la sienne.

- Je crois que je suis suffisamment bien coiffé.

Elle baissa les yeux en souriant, et posa la brosse derrière elle sans faire attention.

- Je sais que tu aimes quand c'est parfait, répondit-elle en gardant volontairement un ton léger.

- Comment est-ce que toi tu les aimes ?

Hermione releva enfin les yeux et le regarda un long moment avant de répondre.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

Drago sourit à nouveau et d'un mouvement aérien décoiffa le travail consciencieux de son amie.

- Ca en a pour moi.

Et Hermione ne résista pas à la tentation de passer elle même sa main dans la crinière blonde de l'homme en face d'elle. Bien sur qu'il savait qu'elle préférait quand ses cheveux restaient indomptés et naturels. Ca lui donnait un air sauvage qui lui avait fait monté le rouge au joue le jour (bénit ) où il était sorti de sa douche encore trempé. Et se hissant à nouveau sur ses pointes, elle déposa un baiser simple sur les lèvres du blond avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'y serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et toi, tu vas bien? Demanda t-il sans se défaire de l'embrasse.

Hermione aurait voulu avouer son mensonge sur le champs mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. La voix basse et sérieuse qui avait posée la question avait pénétrée sa poitrine et son coeur s'était remis à battre trop vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, mais la simple pensée que c'était possible l'agaçait et la fatiguait. Aussi avoua t-elle ses sentiments sans dévoiler la vérité quand elle répondit simplement :

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

Et elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux avant qu'il ne parle à son tour pour lui dire beaucoup plus doucement, mais avec la force de la vérité:

- Ca en a pour moi.

.

.

- Je vais mourir?

Drago se tenait devant William Burns, huit ans, et ne répondait pas. Les deux garçons étaient tous les deux debout malgré leur pâleur et la fatigue évidente qui les étreignait. La chambre d'amis qu'occupait Will semblait beaucoup trop grande. Et ils avaient l'air perdu en son centre.

- Je vais mourir? Répéta l'enfant sans ciller.

Savait-il au moins ce que mourir voulait dire? Après des semaines à hôpital, il avait peut-être pensé être malade, avoir à souffrir quelques temps... mais mourir? Savait-il ce que ses propres mots signifiaient?

- Tu es malade, répondit alors Drago d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, d'un ton qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une force qu'il n'avait pas.

- Comme la femme qui... est morte, au tout début ?

- Oui.

Drago ne savait pas qui était en train de parler. Il voyait bien la bouche de William former des sons, et il se sentait y répondre, mais c'était totalement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de dire ça à cet enfant. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, alors qui était-ce?

Will avec les yeux trop grands ouverts, comme si il voulait être sur de bien voir Drago lui confirmer sa condamnation. Comme si on lui parlait trop doucement et qu'il essayait de lire sur les lèvres de son voisin pour bien comprendre. Il ne cillait pas, comme si c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre alors que son cerveau, sa capacité d'entendement était en train de travailler à plein régime.

Et puis ses yeux se firent humides. Des larmes. Will allait pleurer. La première goutte formée eu l'effet d'une vague géante fouettant Drago au visage et noyant les dernières parcelles de volonté et de compréhension qu'il possédait. Elle déchaina une rage qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Une voix automatique semblable à la sienne et qui sortait de son propre corps demanda au jeune de ne pas pleurer. Il se demanda si Lucius venait de faire une apparition.

- Je ne pleure pas, fit doucement Will avec la voix serrée. Il avait du mal a parler.

La première larme coula le long de sa joue, atteignant rapidement le menton de l'enfant avant qu'une seconde ne l'imite de l'autre côté. Puis une autre. Et une autre.

- NE PLEURE PAS, cria un Drago inconscient de sa propre voix en reculant pour être contre un mur. Tu ne dois _pas_ pleurer! **On**. Ne pleures. Pas !

- Je ne pleure pas, répéta William en sanglotant, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses joues ruisselantes.

- ARRÊTE.

Et prit d'une folie qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme si son corps et le reste de son esprit étaient déconnectés, il dégagea d'un geste des bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble le plus proche, envoyant tout valser à terre ou contre des murs dans un grand fracas.

Will recula et se replia sur lui. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et Drago ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucun sens.

William était toujours debout, il avait essayé de sécher son visage, mais abandonna et baissa les yeux. Drago avait l'impression de se revoir face à son père. Quand il baissait le visage pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard déçu ou furieux de Lucius.

- Lève la tête, ordonna le blond d'une voix dure.

Le petit garçon obéit. Les larmes avaient momentanément arrêté de couler.

- C'est impossible, fit-il simplement. Il y a un malentendu.

Sa voix était décidée, comme si sa seule volonté pouvait inverser le cours des choses. William écarquilla les yeux, fixant Drago comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la nouvelle la plus choquante de la journée. Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'on lui avait pourtant dite bien plus tôt.

- Tu as la même chose que moi n'est-ce pas?

Drago n'eut pas à répondre par un oui pour que le plus jeune refonde en larmes. Cette fois il s'effondra à même le sol et tenta de cacher son visage d'un bras tandis que les sanglots devenaient incontrôlables.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, fit la voix cassée de Drago alors qu'il saisissait l'enfant de deux mains de fer.

Il le redressa et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent à peine quelques secondes avant que le bleu ne cède le premier. Drago relâcha doucement son emprise et s'éloigna, présentant son dos au jeune enfant.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla, conscient qu'il fuyait. Dans sa chambre il tomba sur son lit comme si toute sa force lui avait été volée. La tête appuyée sur ses mains, il se rendit compte que son visage était mouillé. Se retournant vers le grand miroir qui trônait accroché au dessus de la large commode de la chambre, Drago Malefoy se rendit compte que ses yeux, rougis, n'avaient pas retenues les larmes qui avaient trempées son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne s'en étonna même pas. Les gens normaux pleuraient bien quand ils se sentaient éclater de l'intérieur, non? Se cachant dans ses bras, il sentit quelque chose céder dans sa poitrine, et se mit à pleurer sans essayer de se retenir. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. William Burns, 8 ans et Hermione Granger, la première femme avec qui il avait _vraiment_ été.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, deux coups à la porte lui signalèrent que William voulait le voir. Il reconnaissait sa manière de se présenter à sa chambre sans mots Comment l'enfant avait-il pu venir jusque là? La porte s'ouvrit alors entièrement, et se referma, laissant passer entre temps le jeune garçon qui s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit de Drago. Il redressa la tête en bombant la poitrine. Ses joues étaient sèches, ses yeux étaient moins rouges. Il fixa Drago qui s'était calmé lui aussi.

- On ne pleure pas, déclara enfin Will en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il défiait quiconque de dire le contraire.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et inspira profondément. Le petit s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit et au même moment, trois coups à la portes prévinrent le jeune Malefoy que quelqu'un d'autre voulait le voir. D'un coup de sa baguette qui enveloppa William et lui, il se refit un visage plus serein. Lançant un coup d'oeil à son voisin, il vérifia que son sort avait eu l'effet escompté. Que leurs yeux ne trahissaient plus leur faiblesse.

Comme toujours, c'était Hermione qui arrivait à pique. Elle entra d'un pas un peu hésitant, en ouvrant doucement la porte et en y passant d'abord la tête pour voir si elle était bien autorisée à entrer.

- Ca va? Demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte. Janine m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu du bruit de votre côté du couloir, je me suis inquiétée.

- C'étaient mes jeux, répondit William en souriant, l'air de rien. On était dans ma chambre, rajouta t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Oh.

Bien sur, Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde que le petit mentait. Elle savait assez bien lire le visage de Drago pour comprendre que non, cela n'allait pas. Elle était assez douée en magie pour avoir percé à jour le dernier sort d'illusionnisme que Drago avait à peine réussit à installer. Le blond lui demanda silencieusement de ne pas poser plus de questions, et Hermione se contenta de sourire et de s'avancer. Dans un geste inattendu pour les deux garçons, elle déposa un baiser sur leurs deux fronts et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Drago attendit quelques secondes la réactions dégoutée de Will.

- Elle n'est pas si mal que ça, Hermione, grommela le petit en se frottant la tête.

Drago dû retenir son éclat de rire ( sans doute légèrement nerveux ) quand il se rendit compte que son ami était devenu aussi rouge qu'un Weasley au soleil.

- Hey, elle est à moi, gronda faussement l'adulte en poussant doucement l'enfant.

- Eurk, mais je la veux pas ! S'exclama Will en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Alors pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Parce qu'elle t'a embrassé ?

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête ! _Arrête_ de sourire !

Drago n'arrêta pas de narguer l'enfant, qui se pressait de tout nier en bloc. Et adossée derrière la porte, Hermione sourit.

.

.

Hermione avait été au laboratoire avec Severus quand celui-ci avait été appelé. Elle s'était remise au travail après avoir parlée à Drago et Will, retrouvant l'atmosphère tendue de l'espace de travail encombré. En six jours, Severus avait fait appel à tous les médicomages doués en potion de sa connaissance. Trois d'entre eux s'étaient précipités sur le champs - quand Severus Rogue demandait une faveur, c'est que l'événement était assez important pour que personne ne puisse vouloir le rater. Deux autres les avaient rejoints avant le décès de Mr. Kaname, et leur dernière collègue, maîtresse en médicomagie expérimentale, était arrivée quelques minutes avant le réveil de Drago. Ils avaient ainsi pu mettre en marche la création de plusieurs potions en même temps. Huit potions étaient en train de bouillir, décanter, refroidir ou d'être étudiées, quand Hermione reprit son poste derrière un petit bureau plein de paperasse. Elle relut une dernière fois les notes qu'elle avait pris en observant la réaction de Mr. Kaname à la potion qu'ils lui avaient donnés en dernier recours quelques heures avant sa mort. C'était la potion N°1, l'une des trois restantes ce jour là. Des plaques d'eczémas impressionnantes étaient apparues à la seconde où la potion avait été administrée au malade. Puis sa peau avait bleuie à plusieurs endroits au niveau de son ventre, impliquant sans doute un problème au niveau des organes internes. Severus avait précisé que le rein et le foie s'étaient apparemment perforés pour une raison inconnue. Hermione s'était alors immédiatement mise à la recherche d'informations complémentaires sur chacun des ingrédients de la potion, décidée à comprendre lequel aurait pu provoquer de telles réactions. Pour l'instant elle n'avait encore rien trouvé. Au moins, ils avaient put éliminer une potion en plus. Dans les deux jours suivants ils en avaient concoctées cinq autres, mais deux avaient été immédiatement éliminées par la méthode des quatre éléments identiques.

Plongée dans son travail, Hermione ne remarqua pas que le professeur Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu près de deux heures plus tard. Son instinct prédisait des problèmes, mais pour une fois elle décida de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur ses recherches. Elle avait déjà une théorie assez solide sur le problème de la potion N°1, et si la théorie s'avérait exacte, ils pourraient éliminer toutes les potions à base d'ailes de papillons du sud. Ca paraissait trop beau, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'est plus d'une heure plus tard que Colbie apparue à ses côtés, apparemment paniquée, la suppliant de la suivre. Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir quand Colbie secoua la tête négativement et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme comprit, et se prépara à disparaître à la seconde où elle toucha l'elfe. Immédiatement, elles se retrouvèrent devant le chambre de Will. La chambre était dans le plus grand chaos. Il y avait tellement d'infirmières et autres personnels qu'elle prit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir avoir un aperçu du lit du patient. Elle aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais l'avoir vu. Will se tordait dans son lit et semblait crier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune femme remarqua que le sort de silence avait été posé sur la pièce. Au moment où elle posa un pied à l'intérieur, les hurlements de Will et les cris des médicomages aboyant leurs ordres l'assaillirent. Le petit s'agitait, remuait et se tordait dans son lit.

Hermione avait vu beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Elle avait assisté à la torture d'ennemis comme d'amis, à la mort sanglante de centaines de combattants. Elle avait vu le spectacle horrifiant de créatures magiques plus effrayantes les unes que les autres se jeter sur les hommes et leur déchiqueter le corps. Elle avait eu des cauchemars et en aurait sans doute encore toute sa vie. Mais cette image la hanterait tout aussi surement. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant, de contre nature, dans la vision d'un enfant si jeune se débattant contre la mort de façon aussi violente.

Elle avait cependant appris à ne pas s'arrêter, se bloquer. A être efficace. Aussi s'approcha t-elle sans perdre une seconde pour retrouver Severus. Celui ci tentait d'immobiliser l'enfant, sans succès. Hermione comprenait que dans une situation aussi critique pour le patient, il devait éviter toute interférence magique et donc agir sans sa baguette. Le savoir ne l'aidait pas à calmer l'envie pressante de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'apaisement au corps traversé de spasme du petit.

- La potion 3 Hermione, lança Severus sans lâcher les poignets de Will.

La concernée agita tout de suite sa baguette et la fiole de la potion numéro 3 apparut. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Si Rogue s'apprêtait à lui faire boire une potion, c'est que c'était réellement sa dernière chance. Will hurlait et pleurait. Hermione pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur et tout ce bruit lui donnait le vertige. Et Will transpirait. Il était blanc comme la mort elle même. Sa respiration était bruyante. Sa voix s'était cassée d'avoir trop crié. Severus réussit à lui faire boire la potion et le corps de l'enfant se crispa une dernière fois dans une cambrure peu naturelle. Hermione eu peur une seconde que la violence du mouvement n'ai réellement brisé sa colonne vertébrale.

Le silence qui suivit avait l'air irréel. Tous mouvements s'étaient suspendus dans l'air. Will, toujours cambrés et la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration s'était bloquée, ses cris s'étaient arrêtés. Les médicomages avaient cessé de bouger, tous observaient la réaction à la potion. Et doucement, le cours du temps reprit rythme normal.

Le corps de Will tomba à plat comme s'il s'était endormi en une seconde, les médicomages reprirent leurs analyse, Rogue put réutiliser sa baguette pour observer les vitales du garçon. Et le silence peu naturel fut interrompu par des chuchotements pressés et des ordres murmurés.

.

Et puis. Drago était là.

Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué au pas de la porte. Il était appuyé contre le mur et ne parlait pas.

.

.

Severus demanda à la foule dans la pièce de sortir. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre, et Severus pouvait s'occuper seul d'observer la réaction de Will. Bientôt ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la chambre avec l'enfant. Et Hermione, remarquant le regard ardent que Drago n'avait pas décollé du corps trempé du petit, décida de sortir à son tour. Elle se contenta d'embrasser le front de William et de caresser doucement l'épaule de Drago en le dépassant. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

Drago était ailleurs. Il regardait Will et se demandait ce qu'il devrait ressentir. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien d'autre que le son assourdissant de son coeur au rythme trop rapide qui lui donnait la nausée. Il sentait son corps lourd s'engourdir mais se concentra sur l'enfant au lieu de s'inquiéter d'une probable crise à venir.

Will s'était endormi à peine quelques secondes quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Drago entendait Rogue lui poser des questions d'une voix posée presque apaisante, mais par Merlin il n'arriva pas à comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du professeur. Il sentait bien qu'il était en train de glisser doucement vers l'inconscience mais rien n'aurait pu le déloger. Le blond avait vu Rogue faire couler le liquide dorée dans la bouche de Will plus tôt. Il savait que les chances étaient minimes, mais une lueur d'espoir tenace grandissait malgré tout dans le creux de son ventre. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la nausée. Will était calme et semblait lutter contre la fatigue. Il était évident qu'il se battait contre le sommeil en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, mais au moins il gagnait. Quand l'enfant se tourna enfin légèrement sur le côté, il tomba directement sur le regard impénétrable de Drago. Et là... il se mit à pleurer. Presque automatiquement. Trop vite pour que Drago ne réagisse.

Silencieusement. Sans secousses, sans tremblements et sans hurlements. Il était juste là, le regard fixé sur celui de son grand ami, et en larmes. Et Drago ressentit enfin quelque chose d'autres que la simple peur. Il sentit son coeur se briser.

Et ça faisait mal.

Alors, oubliant ses jambes lourdes, sa tête qui tournait et la migraine qui pointait son nez, il s'avança et s'installa aux côtés de l'enfant, à même le lit. Encore une fois, il ne fit pas attention à Rogue quand celui-ci dégagea les draps et releva la chemise mouillée de l'enfant pour observer sa peau. Il avait commencé par chercher le visage, la nuque, les bras, mais c'est en arrivant au ventre que le professeur sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une partie du subconscient de Drago remarqua les tâches bleuâtres qui semblaient foncer à vu d'oeil sur le corps de Will. Une partie de son subconscient savait que la potion n'était pas la bonne. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rogue se lever et sortir.

Plusieurs secondes ne furent interrompues que par une quinte de toux du plus jeune et quelques grimaces déformant son visage. Les larmes coulaient encore, mais cette fois le petit tentait de les sécher avant même qu'elles ne glissent sur ses joues. Ses gestes étaient furieux et presque hystériques, et déjà sa peau était rouge et irritée. Alors que Will relevait le bras pour essuyer de sa manche les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à ruiner ses efforts, Drago s'interposa. Il avait attrapé la main rageuse de Will avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

- C'est des conneries, s'entendit-il dire.

Will écarquilla les yeux dans une évidente surprise. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude d'être vulgaire près de lui.

- Les protocoles. Les règles. L'illusionnisme. _Cache tes émotions et tu seras puissan_t, _Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse_, _Ne baisse pas les yeux, La tête haute, Sois froid et le monde te craindra. Sois arrogant et le monde t'obéira_. Ce ne sont que des conneries.

Will faillit l'interrompre mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Regarde autour de toi. Regarde Granger et ses copains. Est-ce qu'ils sont plus faibles que nous? Non. Ce sont les foutus héros du monde sorcier. Nos parents nous élèvent pour qu'on prennent leur place un jour. Est-ce que tu veux être comme ton père, William?

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête. Il était silencieux et ses yeux grands ouverts signalaient son attention totale.

- Les hommes qui ont confiances en eux, ceux qui sont réellement forts, ne sont pas invincibles. Ils connaissent la peur. Ils connaissent le doute. Seulement ils le reconnaissent au lieu de s'en cacher. Ils n'ont pas honte de _pleurer_.

Drago se rapprocha et passa ses deux bras derrière le dos de Will. Il l'attira vers lui en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Tu es un homme Will. Un vrai. Pleurer ne te rend pas faible. Et te dire que c'aurait été un honneur que de t'avoir eu comme petit frère ne fais pas de moi un moins que rien. On est humain et vouloir le cacher ne nous apportera rien d'autre que la solitude. Mais tu n'es pas seul aujourd'hui. Tu le sais, Will?

L'enfant grogna légèrement en signe d'affirmation. La pensée qu'il avait trop mal ou qu'il était trop fatigué pour même répondre fut un nouveau coup à l'estomac pour Drago. Il le cacha en serrant un peu plus William en restant délicat.

Et puis le petit se mit à tousser. Inconfortablement. Drago le relâcha et le vit se débattre avec son propre corps. Il hurla à Severus de revenir alors qu'il voyait l'enfant s'acharner à tenter de respirer.

- Il y a des fluides dans ses poumons, diagnostiqua Severus en pointant immédiatement sa baguette sur la poitrine du patient.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Severus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le professeur ne répondait pas. Il murmurait une suite d'incantations et un fil d'argent reliait sa baguette au corps convulsif du malade.

- Ca veut dire qu'il se noie, fit doucement Hermione qui était à la porte.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Elle porta une main à sa bouche sans lâcher du regard Will. Celui-ci continuait à tousser en respirant à intervalle irrégulier. Drago avait l'impression que les lèvres du petit avaient bleuies, et ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

- M.. Mère .. M.. Maman..

La voix de Will était si serrée que Drago eut du mal à l'entendre. Et ses supplications furent aussitôt suivies d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Lautrec ! Lautrec ! Appela Severus en se tournant vers la porte.

Un médicomage arriva au pas de course, Rogue lui expliqua tout de suite que l'enfant avait besoin d'oxygène immédiatement. Le nouveau venu acquiesça et d'un geste de baguette fit apparaître un petit masque. Severus le plaça sur le visage de l'enfant, et immédiatement celui-ci sembla se clamer, respirant profondément. Drago voyait bien que Will paniquait. Se noyer sur la terre ferme, allongé sur un lit. Le blond ne pouvait ni ne voulait imaginer ce que son ami ressentait. Sa propre douleur lui était suffisante. Severus avait posé sur son nez crochu des lunettes aux verres si grossissant que c'en était ridicule. Il se pencha vers la poitrine de l'enfant.

- Oui, beaucoup de liquides, et le tissu pulmonaire est beaucoup trop endommagé.

- C'est le virus ou la potion? Demanda Lautrec qui avait posé sa main sur le masque respiratoire pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- La première victime n'avait rien au poumon.

- La potion alors, conclut Hermione qui tentait apparemment de se reprendre en essuyant ses larmes.

Rage. C'est ce qui traversa le corps de Drago quand il entendit ces mots. Ils avaient empiré son cas. Ils faisaient souffrir Will. Ils allaient le tuer. Drago aurait voulut exprimer sa fureur, même s'il la savait irrationnelle et injuste, mais son corps lui refusa ce luxe. Il fit un pas vers Hermione avant qu'une douleur lui déchire l'estomac. Il se plia en deux et s'écroula quelques millièmes de secondes avant que son ancienne ennemie ne tente de le retenir.

.

.

Hermione tentait de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait pleuré comme une enfant hystérique, ayant même eu le hoquet quand elle avait essayé de rassurer Severus qu'elle allait bien. Bon, il n'avait certes pas posé la question mais elle était persuadée d'avoir vu de l'inquiétude dans son regard. A moins que les larmes n'aient rendues sa vision trop floue et qu'elle ait tout imaginée. Voila, son esprit recommençait à s'éparpiller. Ca arrivait toujours quand un grand choc la prenait par surprise. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas _dû_ être surprise, que des semaines en quarantaine auraient _dû_ la préparer à ce qui allait arriver, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était allongée près de Drago et sa conscience ne la grondait même pas pour avoir arrêté ses recherches. Elle n'était pas en état de travailler. Elle avait passé ses notes à la Maîtresse en Médicomagie Expérimentale et était montée rejoindre son amant. Elle était presque tombée sous le poids de la fatigue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu plus de 2 heures de sommeil par jour? Elle se sentait succomber à Morphée quand elle sentit la main dans laquelle elle avait glissée la sienne se contracter. Drago.

Il avait les yeux ouverts quand se redressa pour le regarder. Il fixait le plafond.

- Combien de temps? Fit-il d'une voix cassée qui lui avait un jour fait tourner la tête.

- Trois jours.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, Hermione le savait, mais une part d'elle le suppliait de le faire. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que les mots qu'elle retenait lui brulait la gorge et la poitrine.

- Will? Fit-il finalement.

- Il s'est endormi hier à deux heures du matin.

Hermione se tut quand elle sentit qu'un sanglot risquait de lui échapper. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer non plus. Le regard vide de Drago qui regardait toujours le vide du plafond prouvait qu'il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre qu'au pire. Mais égoïstement, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de le dire.

- Il ne s'est plus révéillé.

Le silence qui suivit dura plusieurs minutes. Hermione s'était rallongée sur son dos et avait reprit la main de son amant. leur deux regards étaient à présent occupés par la blancheur impeccable du plafond. Hermione crut que Drago s'était rendormi quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme se détendre dans la sienne.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quoique ce soit.. avant ?

- Non, rien après avoir appeler sa mère quand on était encore dans sa chambre.

Hermione pensait que répondre au plus vite et avec le plus de précisions ne pouvait qu'être préférable. Le silence qui suivit ne l'étonna pas. Mais elle se redressa pour pouvoir observer le blond. Il faudrait qu'elle appelle Rogue. Mais toute une série de Médicomages arriverait avec lui, et elle savait que Drago voudrait sans doute attendre avant d'être envahit. Quand elle remarqua la pâleur de l'homme en question et la couverture de sueur qui s'était doucement formée sur son front, elle comprit qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de prévenir le professeur immédiatement. Drago était de toute évidence en train de se battre contre la douleur, à en juger par son visage et sa nuque crispée.

Elle appuya sur le bouton magique que Severus avait installé à la tête de lit du patient, et moins d'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Colbie avait transporté magiquement Severus dans la pièce. Les autres devraient apparemment se contenter des escaliers. Ils ne tardèrent pas pour autant, et bientôt tout le monde avait reprit son poste d'observation autour de l'alité. Drago perdait de toute évidence son combat contre la douleur, et Hermione, voyant Severus préparer l'injection d'encre de Poulpe des Nuages se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre le blond.

- Drago? Tu m'entends? Calme toi, plus tu es contracté plus tu auras mal.. Je sais que c'est dur Drago mais ne t'inquiète pas... tu ne vas plus avoir mal, Rogue va te donner quelque chose pour t'endormir..

Hermione n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes, mais s'étonnait elle même de la calme douceur de ses mots. Elle continua à susurrer des paroles rassurantes à son oreille alors qu'elle passaient ses mains dans les cheveux blancs mouillé du patient, et réussit même à sourire quand elle sentit le corps du blond se relâcher. Elle le prévint quand Rogue arriva avec l'injection, et lui dit doucement qu'il allait pouvoir se remettre à rêver d'elle dans quelques secondes.

- Hermione, grogna t-il difficilement après quelques secondes. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la potion faisant son effet, mais la brune se rapprocha à nouveau pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Pourquoi.. pourquoi tu n'es pas .. tu n'es pas malade...

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés avant qu'il ne prononce le dernier mot, cachant le visage surpris et choqué d'Hermione qui devait se retenir de fondre en sanglots sur place. Merlin ce qu'elle était faible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi inutile de sa vie.

- Tu m'as menti Her... 'mione..

Le bras du jeune homme remonta avec une force anormale vu la situation pour attraper la chemise d'Hermione. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux mais semblait se battre contre l'inconscience pour pouvoir parler. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était le pire moment. Et puis quelque chose la fit sourire. Une réalisation impromptue et sans doute mal venue.

- Je suis juste plus forte que toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir toute la journée moi, je suis une Gryffondor, s'exclama t-elle avec toute la force de détachement qu'elle pouvait feindre.

Et elle se sentit voler quand un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.

- C'é'ait faux. Te'ment Serp'ard.. Tant mieux.

La main résista autour de sa prise quelques secondes, et laissa finalement aller le tissu pour retomber sur le lit. Drago dormait. Et Hermione eut à peine la force de marcher jusqu'au couloir avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Contre le mur, les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses bras et abandonna sa bataille vaine contre les larmes, la fatigue et le désespoir. Elle pleura de tout son soul, repensant à l'épiphanie qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle aimait Drago.

Des éclats de rire nerveux interrompirent momentanément ses sanglots avant qu'elle ne se calme enfin progressivement. Elle aimait Drago. Et elle se sentait enfin complète. Plus rien ne manquait dans sa poitrine. Dans sa tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était le meilleur sentiment du monde. Et elle s'apprêtait à le perdre.

.

Hermione aurait voulu avoir quelques minutes pour calmer la tempête qui déferlait dans son corps. A la place, elle eu Ron. Elle avait relevé la tête, et il avait été là, devant elle, la fixant silencieusement les yeux grands ouverts avec Colbie à ses côtés. L'elfe disparut quelques secondes plus tard, elle se contentait apparemment d'accompagner l'invité de son maître.

Ron avait une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui mangeait le visage, des cernes creusées qui égalaient presque celles de Severus, et un teint halé qu'il n'arborait pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Hermione se demanda quelles régions du monde il avait pu traverser. Elle ne pensa pas qu'il l'observait tout aussi efficacement qu'elle lui, c'était un réflexe que de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Elle n'omit pas de remarquer les marques rouges qui se dessinaient sur son cou et qui semblaient remonter vers son menton. Elle voulut lui demander si c'était la raison de sa barbe mais le regard flamboyant qu'il fixait sur elle lui coupa la parole. Hermione avait oublié que Ron avait un physique si imposant. C'était l'homme le plus grand qu'elle connaissait. Ses épaules étaient aussi larges que celles d'un nageur, bien que quand elle le lui avait fait remarquer, elle avait dû lui expliquer le concept de la natation professionnelle et l'écouter souligner le ridicule et le manque d'intérêt d'un sport qui se concentrait sur des hommes en slips qui s'amusaient à aller et venir. Ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs que dans sa mémoire, et le tout combiné à sa tenue de voyage lui donnait un air sauvage, sombre et presque mystérieux que l'intensité de son regard n'atténuait pas.

Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle devait avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés et le visage mouillé. Son attention se détourna d'elle pour se poser sur la porte dont elle venait de sortir, et il s'approcha pour l'ouvrir sans même demander ce qui se trouvait derrière. Au son, Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour imaginer les mouvements frénétiques des médicomages qui avaient dû arriver et de Severus. Elle entendait également des sons entrecoupés de tissus se froissant et de claquements de métal contre le mur. Hermione ferma les yeux pour faire disparaître l'image probablement exacte d'un Drago se convulsant dans son lit malgré le sommeil artificiel dans lequel il avait été plongé. Savoir que Drago ne sentait rien pour le moment ne l'aidait par pour autant à supporter l'image de son corps se tordant de douleur. De son lit cognant le mur. Elle entendit le soupir de Ron, et sentit qu'il refermait la porte magiquement insonorisée. Le bruit disparut, et elle rouvrit les yeux, guettant le prochain mouvement du roux. Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahie quand elle le vit s'adosser au mur près d'elle, et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se pencha alors contre elle et passa un bras puissant derrière son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle se laissa faire. Hermione sentait sa barbe contre son front mais ce contact - n'importe quel contact - était le bienvenu.

Ron comprenait. Ron acceptait.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua t-elle d'une voix encore serrée.

- Je sais.

- Bien.

Elle remonta ses genoux contre elle et se laissa aller un peu plus dans l'embrasse. Ron l'aiderait à repousser les cauchemars qui tournaient dans sa tête. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était son meilleur ami, et il était là. Avec elle.


End file.
